Taste the Flesh
by Nephra
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida sino un montón de malas decisiones, errores, aciertos, relaciones mal planteadas, amor, miedo y desamor? Este es un viaje a través de la tristeza y a través de la felicidad. AU/Yaoi "La vida universitaria es como un huracán y está arrastrando a varios consigo" [Muchas parejas perfectamente extrañas]
1. Song 1: Artifice

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Este va a ser un fic laaargo, lleno de parejas raras y situaciones raras! El fic en sí es como un experimento. Creé una playlist de más de 100 canciones en un orden aleatorio, y el fic está escrito en base a esa playlist, es decir que cada capítulo corresponde a una canción. Yo no cambio el orden de las canciones, así que tanto yo como el fic estamos a merced de lo que dicte la playlist. Cada capítulo tiene el mismo nombre que la canción, y justo debajo del título les dejo el código de YouTube para que puedan ver el video (sólo tienen que escribir la dirección de YT normal y pegar después el código). Al final de cada capítulo verán que hay un fragmento de la letra de la canción. Cada capítulo está dedicado a un personaje en específico, y la letra de la canción tiene mucho que ver con lo que ese personaje está pensando o sintiendo, así que les recomiendo leer las letras para estar más en sintonía con la historia :)

Ahora les dejo con el resto de las aclaraciones y con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, nada de lemon aunque sí algunas situaciones sexuales algo fuertes, drogas, adicciones, problemas mentales y qué se yo... ah, y claro, también habrá parejas heterosexuales y cosas así, porque no todos pueden ser gays hahaha.

**Parejas: **Habrá muchísimas, pueden esperar muchos triángulos, rectángulos y hasta pentágonos amorosos. Algunas de las parejas que pueden esperarse son: GoenjixMidorikawa, GoenjixKazemaru, HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno, HirotoxSuzuno, EdgarxAphrodi, EdgarxRococo, TsurugixShindou, KariyaxKirino, TsunamixAphrodi, etcétera, etcétera, y algunas parejitas de fondo como EndouxNatsumi, SaruxFey, MarkxDylan, etcétera.

**Universo: **El fic está ubicado en una ciudad alemana inventada. Todos son universitarios, mayores de edad, la mayoría son estudiantes de intercambio por lo que viven solos en la ciudad. Y jugaré mucho con las nacionalidades de los personajes, así que cuando diga que Fubuki es finlandés, hagan de cuenta que Fubuki es un nombre perfectamente finlandés jaja. También habrá algunos personajes que estén un poco o un mucho OOC, pero todo va de acorde a la vida e historia que tienen en este universo.

Perdonen el testamento. Ahora sí les dejo con el capítulo:

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 1. Artifice**

(/watch?v=9btsq496hkQ)

El cuarto olía a una mezcla fangosa de mariguana y polvo. Los zapatos caros de un chico pelirrojo de ojos intensos estaban sobre la mesa, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de alguna canción que sonaba estrepitosamente desde sus audífonos. Frente a él, un chico mayor, de piel pálida y cabello negro, miraba atentamente a unos papeles mientras iba tomando notas y sacando cuentas con una calculadora científica. Y a un lado de ambos, a la derecha del pelirrojo, un rubio estaba recostado sobre el gastado sillón con expresión de ensueño. El dedo índice y el anular de una de sus manos sostenían un porro próximo a consumirse. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa perdida y sus ojos miraban hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Repentinamente, el mayor tomó una lata vacía de la mesa y se la arrojó con algo de fuerza al pelirrojo, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el aludido, quitándose los audífonos y mirando al otro con atención. El rubio seguía perdido en algún mundo alterno.

-Ahora que empieza otro año tenemos que buscar nuevos clientes entre los de nuevo ingreso, ¿entiendes?

El otro asintió e hizo una seña con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-Sí, sí, claro, ya lo sé, así como fue con nosotros, ¿también vamos a buscar nuevos vendedores?

El pelinegro negó.

-No, por ahora tengo suficientes. Clientes, sólo clientes.

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir y, dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a ponerse los audífonos y a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música. El pelinegro regresó a sus papeles.

Tras unos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –gritó el de la calculadora con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando exaltar incluso al sereno rubio. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y otro pelirrojo, de mirada mucho más fiera que el anterior, entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes, señoritas! Vine por lo mío.

El pelinegro parecía complacido.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto, adelante –dijo, haciendo un lado todas sus cuentas y poniéndose de pie-. Déjame ir por ello.

Mientras el pelinegro salía de la sala, el recién llegado se sentó a un lado del rubio. Le echó una mirada expectante, como si le estudiara, y después, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a él como un animal hambriento, tomándole por el cuello de la camiseta y plantándole un beso salvaje y húmedo en los labios. El otro pelirrojo, que por fin estaba prestándole atención a su entorno, lo miró con algo similar al asco.

-Eventualmente Gazelle va a tener que enterarse, ¿lo sabes, no? –dijo, mirando como el otro parecía querer devorarse en ese mismo instante al rubio, quien, en el estado en el que se encontraba, no oponía ninguna resistencia y lucía más como un chicuelo indefenso. El pelirrojo salvaje rompió el beso y miró a su interlocutor.

-Mientras yo le dé a Gazelle lo que necesita, te puedo asegurar que él no tendrá ninguna queja –dijo, y después regresó la mirada al rubio, quien parecía no enterarse de nada. Ahora el pelirrojo atacó su cuello, logrando arrancarle un par de lastimeros sonidos que asemejaban a gemidos, mientras una de sus manos recorría su muslo con el deseo del que sólo un animal salvaje era capaz. El otro, viendo que sus intentos por hacerle entrar en razón eran inútiles, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse los audífonos. Entonces regresó el mayor de los cuatro. Traía en una mano un estuche de cigarros que no contenía ni una gota de tabaco.

-Aquí está –dijo a su comprador, pareciendo no inmutarse ante el espectáculo que aquel estaba montándose con el rubio. El chico por fin dejó libre a su presa y se puso de pie, metiendo una mano a uno de sus bolsillos.

-Excelente, es de la buena, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Me ofendes, Burn. Sabes que yo únicamente manejo calidad.

Burn soltó una risotada.

-Yo he escuchado que manejas productos para mercados inferiores al mío, tan sólo pregunto por eso. Podrías confundirte y darme algo por debajo de mi categoría.

-Jamás pasará –aseguró el mayor y entregó el estuche de cigarros al pelirrojo, recibiendo por su parte una bolsita transparente con los que parecían ser billetes enrollados dentro.

-Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Saginuma –dijo Burn y luego lanzó una mirada al recipiente de su deseo-. Quizá pase más tarde –agregó significativamente. La sonrisa de Saginuma cambió, como si ahora fuese otra cosa la que estuviese teniéndolo contento.

-Maravilloso –dijo y, sin más, el comprador se dio la vuelta, hizo una seña de despedida y se fue.

El otro pelirrojo abrió un ojo para ver al otro salir, como si tan sólo hubiese estado esperando aquello, y volvió a quitarse los audífonos para hablarle a Saginuma.

-No sé por qué tenemos que lidiar con un asqueroso como él.

Saginuma rio y le lanzó la bolsita de dinero al otro a la cara.

-Por ese motivo es que tenemos que hacerlo –dijo, aludiendo a los billetes que acababan de estrellarse contra el pelirrojo, quien le lanzó una mirada de reproche-. Además, si no querías tratar con personas como él, debiste pensarlo antes de meterte al negocio. Las personas como él abundan en nuestro mercado.

-No todos son así…

-¿Ahora estás defendiendo a un montón de drogadictos buenos para nada? Eso sí que es para reírse.

Dicho eso, volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Enojado, el pelirrojo tomó la bolsita de dinero y se la lanzó de regreso con todas sus fuerzas. Claro está que, aun así, no era como si pudiese hacer mucho daño con semejante arma. Saginuma la recibió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Ahora deja de hacerme berrinches, Hiroto, y sal a vender. Creo que también vas a tener que vender una parte de lo de este inútil –añadió, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para aludir al rubio, quien aún no parecía enterarse de nada.

-Bien, bien.

Hiroto se levantó, fue a tomar unas cosas que estaban cerca de la mesa y, sin más, salió de la casa.

* * *

Era una noche de sábado en la ciudad universitaria de Düsselden. El centro estaba atestado de jóvenes y estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales buscaba únicamente un respiro al final de su agitada primera semana de clases. Había bares, clubs y restaurantes para todos los gustos. Los había con carnes y vegetarianos, internacionales y locales, con variedades de licores y sin ellas. De todo había un poco, y no había segmento del cuerpo estudiantil que estuviese descuidado. Los estudiantes de las tres grandes universidades de la ciudad concurrían por las calles, llenándolas de energía, ruido y movimiento en exceso. Era un clima siempre confuso, siempre cambiante y siempre abierto a los pequeños negocios como el de Saginuma –que cada vez se hacía más grande-. Cada estudiante podía encontrar en medio del tumulto aquel anhelado respiro o un montón de problemas, dependiendo de qué cantidad de sustancias decidieran meter a su cuerpo.

Después de varias horas durmiendo en el sofá de Saginuma, y sintiéndose aún soñoliento, el rubio de nombre Midorikawa había decidido salir a las calles de su ciudad en búsqueda de sus clientes usuales. Hiroto había vendido una parte de su producto así que no le había quedado mucho trabajo por hacer y había terminado bastante temprano. A eso de la una de la mañana se dirigió a su bar favorito de la ciudad, esperando encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse y tomarse unos cuantos vasos del coctel que más le gustaba. Una de las ventajas de su trabajo era que siempre tenía dinero para divertirse los fines de semana. Aunque tal vez muchos cuestionarían su idea de diversión, viendo como generalmente consistía en sentarse en un rincón, beber solo y mirar como el resto de las personas parecían pasárselo tan bien.

Así que llegó a Farkastell, buscó su lugar usual –justo al final de la barra, del lado más oscuro del local- y se sentó. El barman ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle lo que quería. Le saludó e inmediatamente empezó a preparar lo que ya sabía que el rubio bebería. Midorikawa aceptó la bebida con gusto y bebió un sorbo. El sabor dulzón y alcoholizado le picó la lengua. Saboreó el líquido y luego lo tragó. El resto de la bebida se la tomó de una sola vez, como si fuese un caballito de tequila, y cuando asentó su copa, otra más ya ocupaba su lugar.

Siempre era así con Midorikawa, el barman lo sabía. Disfrutaba del primer trago de la primera copa y el resto se lo bebía de un jalón. Después se voltearía hacia la pista de baile, y tomaría el resto de las copas mientras observaba a la gente bailar. Ahora que había personas nuevas en la ciudad, era probable que algunos se le acercaran para invitarle a beber algo, o a bailar, pero Midorikawa siempre decía que no. Para mediados del semestre, ya nadie se acercaría.

Farkastell era grande. Tenía una barra amplia y larga, una pista de baile con el suelo lleno de luces, un lugar para el DJ, dos pisos y muchas mesas de diferentes estilos y colores esparcidas por todas partes. Las mesas y las sillas eran diferentes para hacer una declaración. Farkastell celebraba la diversidad. Y, por eso, los únicos que frecuentaban el lugar eran quienes se sentían parte de alguna minoría marcada de la ciudad. Por eso, Farkastell era una fiesta y siempre estaba lleno de alegría y de festejo. Ahí, nadie miraba a nadie con malos ojos, y la pista de baile era uno de los lugares más felices que existían sobre el planeta. Quizá era por eso que a Midorikawa le gustaba observarla tanto.

A eso de las tres y media de la mañana, Midorikawa decidió irse. Tenía una sonrisa distraída en el rostro y sus piernas ya no podían llevarlo en línea recta hacia ningún lado. Le dio una propina generosa al barman y se bajó de su silla.

-Hey.

Le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Pero había tanto ruido y tanto movimiento por todas partes que no podía saber quién. Entonces, alguien se le plantó en frente. Midorikawa levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro que se le hizo familiar.

-Goenji, ¿no? Lo siento, Goenji, pero ya me voy de aquí.

El otro pareció decepcionado.

-¿No quieres beber algo?

-Ya he bebido lo suficiente.

-¿Y bailar? No has bailado en toda la noche.

Goenji probablemente se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Prácticamente acababa de admitir que había estado observando al rubio _toda la noche._ Si hubiese estado mejor informado, habría sabido que Midorikawa, o no se había dado cuenta, o sinceramente no le importaba.

-No. Ya me voy.

Midorikawa pasó a su lado y siguió de largo. Goenji le miró partir. El rubio salió del establecimiento sintiendo el frescor de la noche. Se abrazó a sí mismo pues hacía mucho más frío que cuando había salido y no había agarrado ninguna chaqueta. Repentinamente, algo cálido le cubrió. Se volteó de golpe, encontrándose otra vez a Goenji cerca de él. El otro le había puesto una chamarra sobre los brazos.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte, parecías tener frío.

La chamarra se había caído al suelo. Goenji la recogió y volvió a acercarse a Midorikawa con cautela para volvérsela a ofrecer. El rubio dejó que la chamarra fuera puesta encima de él. Tenía frío, después de todo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Por la chamarra! Sólo… para que me devuelvas la chamarra –dijo el otro, sintiéndose extraño. Aquel perfecto desconocido podía destrozarle toda la seguridad que tenía con una simple mirada.

-Está bien –dijo el rubio de manera tajante. Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Goenji le siguió como un perro sigue a alguien que le ha dado una migaja de pan. De cualquier forma, aquel era probablemente el momento más emocionante de toda su carrera universitaria.

* * *

… _Somebody better let me know my name  
Before I give myself away…_

_(__… Será mejor que alguien me haga saber mi nombre  
Antes de que me traicione a mí mismo_…)

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :)**_


	2. Song 2: Like a drug

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaaa! ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo 2! El capítulo 2 es como un complemento del capítulo 1. Ya en el 3 veremos a nuevos personajes (cofcof Gazelle y Burn cofcof).

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con una rápida aclaración: En el capítulo se menciona algo llamado "Redbook". Redbook será como el Facebook de este universo jajaja antes de que se lo pregunten xD

Por cierto, muchas gracias jesyuchiha por tu review!

Ahora sí, el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **¡Las mismas del capítulo anterior!

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 2. Like a drug**

(/watch?v=9QirVyfZMHQ)

La clase optativa de poseía estaba terminando. Se había pedido a los estudiantes que hicieran un ejercicio rápido de poesía y escribieran lo primero que se les ocurriera que querían expresar. Después de unos minutos, la maestra le había pedido a uno de los estudiantes que se levantara a leer lo que había escrito. Hasta antes de que ella le hablara, él había estado mirando por la ventana con expresión aburrida. Su pluma estaba a un lado y su libreta garabateada parecía exclamar a gritos las palabras que se habían escrito en ella, pues estaban todas en desorden, con tachones, con letra grande y gruesa, luego de que el autor hubiese repintado varias veces todas las letras, para no olvidar cuáles eran las que sí quería y cuáles eran las que no.

-_Porque yo te dije, que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero los rostros son todos iguales…_

Goenji escuchaba con atención.

La mitad de la escuela pensaba que Midorikawa Ryuuji era un idiota. Un idiota que no entraba a las clases, apenas pasaba sus materias y que estaba metido en algunas cosas bastante turbias. A pesar de que el rubio mantenía un muy bajo perfil, la gente lo notaba, la gente hablaba de él, la gente lo juzgaba. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención, al parecer de Goenji, era precisamente que la gente _lo notaba. _Era casi imposible no notar a Midorikawa Ryuuji, incluso aunque él hacía todo lo posible por no ser notado.

La clase había terminado y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Goenji recogió las suyas más lento que los demás. Eso, porque sabía que Midorikawa haría lo mismo. El rubio siempre guardaba todo con tal parsimonia que solía quedarse en el salón de último, cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido. Primero, se quedaba sentado unos momentos después de que el profesor anunciara el término de la clase, mientras todos los demás se levantaban y pasaban a su lado para salir. Después se estiraba, lanzaba una mirada aleatoria a ningún lugar en particular, y luego miraba a sus cosas, como si las estudiara. Como si decidiera cuál sería el mejor orden para guardarlas. Después cerraba su cuaderno, cogía su mochila y lo metía en ella. Después su bolígrafo. Después parecía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cerraba la mochila y finalmente se levantaba. Entonces caminaría con extrema lentitud hacia la puerta, y caminaría con la misma lentitud hacia su siguiente clase. Eso, si es que decidía aparecerse en su siguiente clase.

Goenji estudiaba Negocios, mientras que el rubio estudiaba Marketing, por lo que sus carreras tan sólo compartían algunas materias y, debido a que había diferentes salones y horarios para esas materias, no era sencillo que quedaran juntos en ninguna. Sin embargo, era diferente con las clases optativas. Goenji había agarrado la clase de Poesía el año anterior por simple curiosidad, y Midorikawa había estado en esa clase. En su presente año, el segundo, Goenji se había asegurado de averiguar todas las clases optativas que el rubio había seleccionado, y las había seleccionado él también. Así que ahora, además de poesía, también tomaba clases de fotografía y de francés. Se sentía como un ridículo, pero nada pudo hacer cuando sintió el impulso de marcar esas clases en su horario al momento de seleccionar materias.

Midorikawa por fin se había puesto de pie. Goenji lo imitó. Y ese fue el momento en el que Midorikawa Ryuuji, por fin, le miró.

-Ho-hola… -musitó Goenji, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía con él. Midorikawa apenas lo había mirado y él había sentido como algo le recorría toda la espina dorsal, y su cerebro había parecido decidir repentinamente que hablar no era tan fácil después de todo.

Midorikawa no respondió.

-Me llamo Goenji. Estudio Negocios. ¿Tú estudias Marketing, verdad?

Entre tantos cientos de estudiantes, no era común saber lo que una persona con la que nunca habías hablado estudiaba. Por lo tanto, el cerebro de Goenji también había decidido que disimular era demasiado difícil y era mucho mejor no hacerlo. Desvió la mirada, frustrado ante su falta de lucidez y también ante la falta de respuesta del rubio.

Inesperadamente, Ryuuji sonrió. No era una sonrisa falsa, ni irónica, ni burlona. Era una simple y llana sonrisa, de esas que ponían a uno de buen humor y se deshacían de los nervios innecesarios.

-Mucho gusto, Goenji. Yo soy Midorikawa.

Sin más, el rubio se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. Goenji notó que había caminado con mucha más velocidad de lo que solía hacerlo.

* * *

"_¿Qué tal tu primera semana de clases?"_

Goenji respondió al mensaje de vuelta.

"_Todo tranquilo, ¿y la tuya, Kaze?"_

"_Todo bien, pero ya te extraño. Los días se me hacen eternos sin ti."_

Goenji sonrió.

"_No seas __dramático__. __Cuando hagas nuevos amigos, ni siquiera te acordarás de mí."_

"_No digas tonterías. Lo que espero con más ganas es que vengas a verme."_

"_Sólo un mes. En un mes estaré ahí."_

"_Lo sé. Te amo."_

Goenji pausó un momento.

"_Yo a ti." _Respondió.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, no queriendo sentir la culpa que el aparato emanaba, y empezó a pensar en lo que haría aquella noche. Era la tarde del sábado. Había tenido las clases de poesía y fotografía en la mañana, y Midorikawa no se había presentado a la segunda. Todo el tiempo, y hasta ahora, lo único en lo que el idiota de Goenji había podido pensar era en la sonrisa de aquel inepto. Se pasó las manos sobre la cara con frustración. Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil pensando en las cosas que pensaba cuando _se suponía _que tenía una relación con otra persona. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

"_Goenji, vamos hoy a comer pasta, ¿vienes? -Kidou."_

Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír. Él y Kidou, así como muchas otras personas que estudiaban en Düsselden, venían de otras ciudades. Eso significaba que durante las vacaciones, cuando todos regresaban a sus ciudades de origen, no solían verse. Así que habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Kidou le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono –en vacaciones solían comunicarse por otros medios, como el Redbook-, por lo que, en todo ese tiempo, Goenji no había leído su ridícula manera de firmar todos y cada uno de sus mensajes. _"-Kidou." _Como si las personas a las que les escribía no supieran ya quién era.

"_Lo siento, hoy no, quedé con alguien que acabo de conocer, ¿nos vemos el lunes?"_

"_Vale. –Kidou."_

Goenji debería hacer algo drástico como tirarse por la ventana. Porque acababa de negarse a salir con sus amigos por la simple posibilidad de volver a ver a Midorikawa en la noche. Sabía bien cuál era el lugar favorito del rubio para ir los fines de semana. Así que, como el completo patético que era, esa noche seguramente iría a Farkastell.

* * *

Goenji llegó a Farkastell a eso de las doce. Venía bien arreglado, perfumado y sintiéndose idiota. Eligió un lugar en la barra, uno cerca al lugar en el que sabía que Midorikawa se sentaría, pero no tan cerca como para que el rubio lo viera apenas llegara. Pidió una cerveza y se dispuso a esperar. Y esperó, y esperó.

Farkastell era una fiesta aquella noche, igual que muchas otras. La primera vez que Goenji había ido había sido con Kazemaru. Había sido un poco escéptico al principio, pero, después de vivir el ambiente del lugar, había decidido que no estaba tan mal. Debido a cómo eran las personas que estaban ahí, Goenji había tenido que aceptar un par de shots que completos extraños le habían regalado al pasar. Había quienes compraban botellas completas de alcohol y luego las iban repartiendo por ahí, y quienes pagaban shots para todos los que estuvieran en la barra o para todos los que estuviesen vestidos de algún color o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Farkastell siempre era así. Así que, para cuando dieron la una y quince y Goenji vio a Midorikawa aparecerse y sentarse en su lugar usual, ya estaba un poco avalentonado gracias a los tragos gratis y a lo que él mismo se había comprado. A pesar de eso, o quizá _a causa_ de lo levemente borracho que estaba, no se había atrevido a acercarse a Midorikawa en toda la noche. No se había sentido capaz de interrumpir el ritual sagrado del rubio, tan predecible para cualquiera que lo observara con suficiente atención. Así que Goenji se esperó toda la noche, mirando como Midorikawa miraba a todos los demás, y tan sólo se atrevió a acercarse cuando le vio levantarse, temiendo entonces que su oportunidad de hablar con él se saliera por la puerta y se perdiera entre la multitud.

Eran ya más de las tres cuando el estudiante de Negocios se acercó al de Marketing y, sin ocurrírsele qué más decir para llamar su atención, le saludó con un sencillo "hey."

* * *

… _I want a piece of you,  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
If I __can't have you tonight…_

_(_… _Quiero un pedazo de ti,  
No sé qué voy a hacer  
Si no puedo tenerte esta noche_…_)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Para los que se preguntaban por qué Goenji estaba en dos parejas diferentes... he aquí el motivo jajaja ;( espero que les haya gustado y quedo a espera de sus comentarios :)_**

**_À bientôt!_**


	3. Song 3: Hunger of the pine

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo :) esta vez nuestros protagonistas son Gazelle y Burn.

No hay muchas aclaraciones que hacer, así que sin más les dejo con el capítulo.

Agradezco muchísimo a jesyuchiha y a NazuHika Senbon por sus reviews, you make me happy ** (las respuestas a reviews las mando por PM!)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ya las conocen :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 3. Hunger of the pine**

(/watch?v=dCCXq9QB-dQ)

Gazelle cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar en dirección a su siguiente clase. Alguien lo detuvo en el camino. Con una sonrisa altanera, de esas que sabían que tenían todas sus batallas ganadas, el obstáculo se acercó hasta estar a punto de invadir en exceso su espacio personal.

-¿Vamos por un café, Gazelle?

El chico, de profundos ojos azules, le miró con aburrimiento.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy saliendo con alguien, Edgar?

El otro hizo un sonido que parecía una burla.

-¿Con ese perdedor de Burn? ¿Y cuántas veces tendré que decirte yo que alguien como él no te merece?

Gazelle levantó una ceja.

-Y tú sí, supongo.

-Puedo asegurarte que lo supero en varias áreas de la vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Gazelle de burlarse.

-Estoy seguro de que hay suficientes pececillos esperando a que te los devores en Farkastell.

Edgar se lanzó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás en un ademán por demás presumido.

-Tú siempre serás el pez que prefiero pescar.

Gazelle se encogió de hombros.

-Pues suerte con eso.

Dicho esto se encaminó nuevamente hacia su siguiente clase. Edgar no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Gazelle llegaba a casa, sus primeras funciones eran lavar los trastes que habían quedado de la mañana, desempolvar lo que necesitara ser desempolvado y acomodar la habitación, la que Burn casi siempre dejaba hecha un desastre. Para cuando el pelirrojo llegaba, Gazelle le tenía preparado algo de cenar, diligentemente, como la perfecta ama de casa.

Pero Burn nunca llegaba a la misma hora. Tampoco le decía nunca a Gazelle a qué hora llegaría, ni mucho menos en dónde estaba. Así que, mientras lo esperaba, el chico de ojos azules revisaba los cajones y sacaba alguno de los regalos que Burn le había traído. Fumaba un poco y se relajaba por completo. A veces, para cuando Burn llegaba, él ya no podía reconocer de manera decente su presencia, y en cambio le contaba todo tipo de historias sin sentido que se le habían ocurrido mientras hacía cualquier cosa poco interesante en su estado de delirio. Burn solía reírse de sus historias, pero también se cansaba de ellas, y eventualmente encendía la televisión y comenzaba a ignorarlo mientras se bebía alguna cerveza. Así que Gazelle recurría a dormirse en sus brazos, aunque a veces continuaba hablando hasta el momento en el que sus ojos cedían y su mente se apagaba.

Burn siempre olía diferente.

A veces era su cabello, que estaba impregnado de cigarro o de _cannabis. _A veces era su ropa, que olía a algún perfume que Gazelle no reconocía. A veces era incluso su piel, que olía a besos y abrazos que Gazelle no le había dado. Gazelle no sabía cuál era el verdadero olor de Burn, a pesar de que vivía con él desde hacía medio año.

Los pocos amigos que Gazelle tenía le preguntaban siempre qué era lo que veía en él. Gazelle no podría ponerle nombre. No podría, pero sin duda lo veía. Sin duda había _algo. _

Quién sabe. Quizá era el simple hecho de que, comparado a todas las otras parejas que el peliplatino había tenido, Burn era el más decente. Quizá era que no pensaba que hubiese algo mucho mejor que Burn esperándole ahí afuera. Burn, al menos, había aceptado vivir con él, y llegaba a casa todas las noches, sin importar la hora y sin importar a qué oliera. Llegaba.

Y, si Gazelle era honesto, si lo pensaba con mucha profundidad, realmente no había mucho más que uno pudiese pedir. Alguien que te aceptara exactamente como fueres y que pudiera darte la certeza de que, al final del día, pasara lo que pasara, fuere como fuere, él estaría ahí.

Así que esa noche, cuando Burn llegó temprano, Gazelle le sirvió las salchichas y el pan que le había preparado, y le contó brevemente sobre su día, intentando no agobiarlo con sus historias. No había fumado nada aún, así que era más prudente que de costumbre.

-¿Edgar? ¿Quién es Edgar?

Gazelle se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que te lo había mencionado antes. Es un chico de tercer año que anda detrás de todo lo que se mueve y le parece bonito.

Burn se metió un bocado de salchicha a la boca con clara perturbación.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que _tú _le pareces _bonito_?

Gazelle sonrió.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Porque pareciera que estás celoso.

Burn hizo una mueca y gruñó.

-No estoy celoso. Simplemente no me parece bien que un tipo así se te esté acercando. Tú me perteneces.

Gazelle volvió a sonreír.

La próxima vez que alguien le preguntara _qué era_ lo que veía en Burn, definitivamente recordaría esta conversación.

Su alegría no le duró mucho, lamentablemente. Porque, más tarde, cuando Burn decidió que esa noche _sí_ estaba de humor, después de que todo hubiera terminado, el ojiazul se levantó de la cama y se fue a la sala a llorar en silencio.

Esta vez sí había reconocido el perfume.

* * *

… _Plenty more tears in the sea  
And so you finally use it  
Bedding with me you see at night  
Your heart wears knight armor…_

_(_… _Muchas más lágrimas en el mar  
Y entonces finalmente lo usas  
Durmiendo conmigo ves en la noche  
Que tu corazón usa una armadura de caballero_…_)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Mendigo Burn, ¿no? Ya veremos qué tanto le sigue aguantando Gazelle._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Veremos un poco más de Edgar, un nuevo personaje llega a la ciudad, y a alguien le rompen el corazón._**

**_¡Espero sus comentarios! Recuerden que los reviews hacen a una escritora feliz :D  
_**

**_Tschüss!_**


	4. Song 4: Bridges

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya es miércoles y eso significa capítulo nuevo! Hoy nos toca conocer a personajes nuevos y ver la verdadera naturaleza de cierto inglés. ¡Espero les guste! :)

Como siempre agradezco a jesyuchiha y a NazuHika Senbon por sus reviews, ¡son lo máximo chicas!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **The same as always :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 4. Bridges**

(/watch?v=0U48jwC8cZU)

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Vete a la mierda!

El rubio tuvo el impulso de arrojar o patear algo. Pero estaban en su propio departamento y realmente no tenía intenciones de romper nada. Al menos no por _él._ No valía la pena.

-Vamos, Aphrodi, tranquilízate…

-¡No te atrevas a intentar negármelo, Edgar! ¡Todos me lo han dicho! _¡Yo te vi_ en ese bar!

El otro hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que crees que viste, pero estoy seguro de que lo puedo explicar.

-¡Arghhh! –exclamó el rubio con impotencia. Era su culpa, realmente, ¿por qué había pensado de manera tan ingenua que había algo que él podía hacer para cambiar al otro? Lo había sabido desde siempre, sabía cómo era él.

-Aphrodi, tranquilo, yo te amo, ¿por qué te haría algo así?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina. No podía ser tan cínico.

-Vete de aquí, Edgar, antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Tenía tanta rabia, que pensaba que las cosas realmente podrían empeorar. No confiaba en su autocontrol en una situación así.

-Sí, tienes razón, ahora estamos muy emocionales y es mejor no hablar nada. Te veré después.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aphrodi lanzó otro grito de impotencia y frustración y rabia y todo lo demás que tenía dentro de sí.

Decepción, por encima de todo. Un corazón roto, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Él _quería _a Edgar. No había aceptado andar con él porque fuese un idiota… bueno, sí, quizá sí había sido por eso, pero también había sido porque el muy imbécil había logrado hacer que Aphrodi se enamorara de él. Y además había sido muy bueno convenciéndolo de que él sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora el rubio no tenía más que el sabor amargo de todos los besos que le habían dado y que habían debido tener los rastros del engaño. Qué ingenuo. Qué patético.

Cuando dieron las doce, no pudo soportar más el peso de su propia compañía. Estaba solo, con los ojos rojos y en un departamento lleno de recuerdos desgraciados. Por lo tanto, decidió arreglarse como nunca y salir a dar un paseo. Olvidarse de todo. Se dio un baño largo, secó y peinó pacientemente su largo cabello, se puso su camiseta y sus pantalones favoritos, se delineó los ojos, se puso un poco de humectante en los labios y salió del edificio. Para cuando salió ya eran más de la una, pero las calles de Düsselden los sábados a esa hora estaban llenas de gente alegre y no había mucho riesgo con caminar solo por ahí si se vivía cerca del centro, como era su caso. Decidió ir a un bar nuevo que no tuviera ningún recuerdo impregnado en él. Vio uno con decoración interesante y lo que parecía ser un buen ambiente y decidió entrar. El lugar tenía figuras de canguros y otros símbolos australianos aquí y allá, por lo que el rubio adivinó prontamente cuál era la temática. Se acercó a la barra, al fondo de la cual había un letrero que anunciaba las diferentes marcas de cervezas australianas que había disponibles. Decidió pedirse una para probar y, cuando le ofrecieron un caballito de tequila a un precio _irresistible, _decidió pedir uno también.

Se tomó el shot primero, sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba la garganta y el estómago y casi le hacía llorar. El tequila nunca había sido lo suyo. Ahora la cerveza lucía menos apetecible, pero empezó a tomársela de todas formas. No dejaría que un trago de tequila le arruinara más la noche. Estuvo ahí un rato, bebiendo lentamente de su cerveza y mirando alrededor para ver si había algo interesante que hacer. Vio a un grupo grande de gente celebrando y gritoneando como si no hubiera un mañana, bailando en un conglomerado de personas al que no le cabía nadie más. El resto del bar parecía sentirse atraído por su buena vibra y más de uno intentó hacerse parte del grupo bailando con las chicas más guapas. Aphrodi no pudo hacer más que girar los ojos con fastidio. Repentinamente, tras dar un sorbo más de su cerveza y acabársela finalmente, notó una mirada sobre él. Cuando entornó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, en medio de aquel grupo de gente animada, uno de ellos parecía haberse fijado en él. Aphrodi le sostuvo la mirada para ver si realmente era a él a quien miraba. El chico le sonrió tímidamente. Aphrodi no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, notó como la cara del otro se iluminó al instante. Entonces, sin pensárselo mucho, el susodicho pareció avisar de algo a sus compañeros e inmediatamente caminó hacia la barra. Aphrodi se encontró repentinamente sin saber qué hacer, así que se dio la vuelta sobre su silla y pidió otra cerveza.

Pero su maravillosa "táctica de escape" no fue muy efectiva. En segundos, el chico, de piel morena y un divertido cabello alborotado, ya estaba junto a él, mirándole con la misma sonrisa alegre de antes.

-¡Hola! –saludó.

Aphrodi no le miró. En un principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero, cuando pensó en cómo le había sonreído antes, no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo. Con algo cercano a la timidez le miró y le contestó.

-Hola –dijo. Nuevamente, su atención pareció hacer que el rostro del otro se iluminara.

-¡Mi nombre es Tsunami! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

El rubio sonrió. Si había algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro, era de que este chico no hacía aquello de manera regular. Quienes solían conquistar hombres o mujeres en los bares tenían cierta "aura" que era muy fácil de identificar. Muy como la de Edgar, por ejemplo…

-Aphrodi –respondió él. Aquello pareció darle a Tsunami la confianza de sentarse sobre la silla que estaba a lado del rubio.

-Aphrodi, qué nombre tan bonito. Nunca lo había escuchado, ¿de dónde eres?

-De Grecia –respondió-. Y tú, por tu acento, he de asumir que eres de Australia, ¿no es muy _cliché_ que estés en un bar como este?

Tsunami soltó una risita.

-Sí, un poco, pero vamos, acabo de llegar y me emocionó bastante saber que había un lugar en el que podría sentirme un poco como en casa.

Aphrodi le miró un poco sorprendida. Tsunami no se veía menor a él.

-¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Eres de primer año?

-No, no –respondió el australiano, negando con las manos-. Soy de tercero, pero vine de intercambio. Estaré aquí por un año. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿También eres de intercambio?

-Algo así –admitió el rubio-, pero yo vine a hacer toda la carrera, llevo dos años viviendo aquí.

-Oh, ¡excelente! Entonces tú podrías enseñarme un poco de la ciudad y de la vida aquí, ¿no?

Aphrodi sonrió, viendo sus intenciones, y lanzó una mirada al grupo de amigos. No se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Pero pareces tener ya bastantes amigos que pueden ayudarte con eso.

Tsunami lanzó también una mirada al grupo.

-Uhm, claro, pero ellos son todos recién llegados como yo. Estábamos conociéndonos.

Aphrodi ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

Tsunami regresó la mirada a él.

-Sí, acabo de hacerlo.

Aphrodi sonrió.

* * *

… _Can we forget about it  
Can we forget…_

_(__… ¿Podemos olvidarlo?  
¿Podemos olvidar?__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Awww, Tsunami y Aphrodi, ¿no son lindos? Ya veremos que tal les va en medio de este huracán._**

**_**_En el próximo capítulo: Las cosas vistas desde el punto de vista de Tsunami. ¿Qué cambiará?  
_**_**

**_**_Espero les haya gustado y quedo esperan sus comentarios :)_**_**

**_**_¡Hasta pronto!_**_**


	5. Song 5: Love Alight

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo 5!

Tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, ahora veremos el punto de vista de Tsunami con respecto a su primer encuento con Aphrodi. La pregunta es, ¿qué cambiará?

Gracias Jesy por tu review, y gracias también por los nuevos favs/follows c:

¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Vous savez :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 5. Love Alight**

(/watch?v=SdiZqOD05L4)

Tsunami estaba alejándose de la barra, cargado con diez _chupitos_ en las manos y en los brazos que acababa de pagar, cuando la vio entrar.

El moreno se detuvo en seco y dejó caer uno de los chupitos al suelo. Apenas le importó. La chica que acababa de entrar era _preciosa. _La vio acercarse a la barra y se vio obligado a escabullirse como un cobarde. Tenía una pierna bañada en tequila y uno de los meseros ya se acercaba para lidiar con el pequeño desastre que había hecho, así que no se sintió con mucho valor como para quedarse e intentar hablarle. _Intentar, _porque no es que fuera muy bueno cuando se trataba de chicas. A pesar de la personalidad tan fresca y liberal que tenía, cuando una chica realmente le gustaba podía llegar a comportarse como un completo inepto. Por lo tanto, regresó con su grupo de recién adquiridos amigos y repartió los chupitos entre ellos, quedándose uno para él.

El primer chupito le dio un poco de valor. Pero no fue hasta que iba por el tercero –traído por otro del grupo- cuando se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada, esperando que ella lo notara. Y lo hizo. Ella le miró y, después de unos instantes, le sonrió. El corazón de Tsunami dio un brinco y se decidió a aprovechar su oportunidad.

Le avisó a uno de sus amigos que iría a la barra y luego procedió a meterse al escándalo de gente para llegar a dicho sitio. Cuando llegó, se la encontró volteada, pidiendo una nueva cerveza.

-¡Hola! –saludó alegremente. Su piel se sentía caliente, tal vez por el calor, o por el alcohol, o por la vergüenza, o por todo eso y hasta más. Pero no dejó que eso lo frenara. Y resultó que Aphrodi era de hecho bastante agradable, y ambos parecieron conectar instantáneamente. Al final de la noche, habían bailado juntos por un buen rato y ambos se despidieron con el número del otro apuntado en el teléfono. Tsunami podía considerar que su llegada a la ciudad había sido un éxito rotundo.

Al despertarse al día siguiente –a eso de las dos de la tarde-, después de levantarse y desperezarse un poco, y con el riesgo de parecer desesperado, le envió un mensaje a la chica.

"_¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?"_

Esperaba que ella tardara en responderle, así como solían hacer las chicas para hacerse las interesantes. Pero ella le respondió casi de inmediato.

"_Buenos días, Tsunami. __Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Hangover?"_

Él soltó una risita.

"_Claro que no, ¿tú sí?"_

"_Por supuesto que no. Las personas elegantes no pasamos por esas cosas."_

Tsunami rio con más ganas.

"_Cierto, perdona, olvidaba que tú eres demasiado elegante. Eso sólo le ocurre a los pobres mortales."_

"_Jajaja. ¿Qué harás hoy?"_

Su primer pensamiento fue, indudablemente, invitarla a salir. Pero, ¿no sería eso demasiado?

"_No lo sé aún. Apenas estoy pensando en qué voy a desayunar, ¿y tú?"_

"_¿Desayunar? No creo que a lo que comas a esta hora se le pueda llamar desayuno."_

"_Perdóneme, señorita elegante, no me digas que tú te levantaste temprano."_

La respuesta de Aphrodi tardó un poco.

"_¿Señorita? Jajaja. __Me levanté a las siete."_

Tsunami empezó a escribir un mensaje de sorpresa, cuando otro mensaje entró.

"_No es cierto. __Me levanté a las doce, jajaja."_

"_Qué bromista. Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan subnormal."_

"_Idiota."_

Tsumani sonrió. Era muy cómodo platicar con ella. Se sentía como si hubiesen sido amigos desde hace tiempo. Sus personalidades parecían congeniar maravillosamente y, si tuviera que admitir algo verdaderamente extraño y estúpido, Tsunami diría que se estaba enamorando. Se pasaron el resto del día escribiéndose mensajes absurdos y platicando de nada. Pareció sencillamente natural que acordaran verse al día siguiente en la universidad. Para desgracia del australiano, ella estudiaba artes, mientras que él estudiaba una ingeniería, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que tuvieran alguna clase juntos. Sin embargo, ella le consoló, diciéndole que siempre tendrían los fines de semana.

Era perfecta.

* * *

… _If the fire starts burning we'll send it back alight  
And it will shine forever as long as we're alive…_

_(__… Si el fuego empieza a arder lo mandaremos de vuelta en llamas  
Y brillará para siempre mientras estemos vivos__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Chanchanchaaaan... ¿ahora saben qué fue lo que cambió?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Negocios son negocios, y nadie sabe eso mejor que la persona que controla la entrada de substancias ilíticas a las universidades de Düsselden._**

**_Recuerden que los reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a continuar c:_**

**_Auf wiedersehen!_**


	6. Song 6: Don't mess with me

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Este es un capítulo cortisísisimo, y el que sigue también jajaja, no me maten. Prometo que ya pronto empezaremos a ver un poco más de acción :)

Gracias como siempre Jesy por tu review! You rock!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Uhm... actividades ilícitas, más de una.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 6. Don't mess with me**

(/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg)

Saginuma cerró ese mes con unas ganancias modestas. Era normal, puesto que eran vacaciones. Los próximos meses serían relativamente tranquilos, dado que algunos clientes se habían ido y había que encontrar nuevos entre los recién llegados. Las mejores épocas eran las de exámenes y las de entregas finales, así como el período justo antes del inicio de las vacaciones.

Hiroto estaba haciendo un escándalo en su cuarto. Tenía la música a todo volumen y probablemente estaba saltando por ahí mientras pretendía que era algún miembro de la banda. Midorikawa estaba desaparecido. No era raro que hiciera eso. Los dos habían sido buenos "asociados", aunque Saginuma sabía que eran más como sus lacayos que como sus asociados, pero ambos parecían felices con el trato que tenían. Después de todo, Saginuma les había dado estancia, transporte, y ambos tenían bastante dinero a fin de mes como para cubrir sus gastos y satisfacer cualquier gusto raro que tuvieran. Midorikawa solía gastarlo en drogas y alcohol. Hiroto en quiensabequé. Probablemente lo ahorraba, por lo que Saginuma lo consideraba uno de sus asociados más brillantes. Tenía también a algunas otras personas trabajando en otros mercados. Después de todo, había tres universidades en la ciudad, y sus dos compañeros de cuarto cubrían únicamente una.

El pelinegro, ya en cuarto año de carrera, también disfrutaba de la vida que su "empleo" le permitía darse. Se pasaba los fines de semana recorriendo bares y clubs nocturnos, trayendo chicas al departamento para fumar algo y luego pasar un buen rato, o pagándose prostitutas cuando no se sentía de humor para usar sus dotes de conquista y convencimiento. De vez en cuando también hacía fiestas en las que invitaba a todos sus asociados y a algunos amigos y amigas, y también a sus mejores clientes. Burn disfrutaba especialmente de esas reuniones. Principalmente cuando Midorikawa dejaba de procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y el pelirrojo podía llevárselo fácilmente a la cama.

A Saginuma no le importaba. Si había un beneficio para él, podía permitir cualquier cosa. Burn le pagaba una cantidad decente de dinero cada vez que se acostaba con el rubio. Era un trato que el pelinegro había ideado cuando se había dado cuenta de la oportunidad de negocio que tenía frente a sus narices. Fue entonces que había decidido entrar a otras ramas de negocio, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie, con excepción de sus "empleadas." Había una calle entera de prostitutas en Düsselden que era propiedad exclusiva de Saginuma. Sus ganancias se habían multiplicado.

Por supuesto que había surgido competencia. En ciertas áreas, como en las calles, Saginuma podía permitirlo. Pero, cuando alguien intentaba meterse con su mercado en las universidades, entonces él lo consideraba una afrenta personal y hablaba directamente con aquella persona. Si no decidía convertirse en su socio, entonces le iba mal. Sus otros asociados habían sido conseguidos de aquella manera y, como él lo veía, aquello era un trato beneficioso para todos. Los que no querían aceptarlo era porque eran enteramente estúpidos. Eran negocios después de todo y, como cualquier otra rama de negocios, existían reglas de oferta y demanda, y de entrada al mercado, y de competencia. Y, al menos en Düsselden, Saginuma las creaba y las controlaba todas. Los que no querían respetar eso, tenían dos opciones. O se iban de la ciudad en tren, o se iban de la ciudad en un carro funerario.

* * *

… _No one can stop me  
For only I am in control…_

_(__… Nadie puede detenerme  
Pues sólo yo tengo el control__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Saginuma es un desgraciado, pero no tanto. Ya veremos que, aunque es un ególatra y un egoísta, cuida de los suyos, si bien definitivamente nunca será el que se sacrifique por alguien más.  
_**

**_La verdad es que cuando vi la letra de esta canción, me di cuenta de que el único personaje de esta historia que podía encajar con ella era Saginuma (les invito a que lean la letra, está bastante interesante). Así que con este capítulo pudimos ver un poco más del "trasfondo" de la vida de los huérfanos (sí, aquí Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Mido y Sagi también son huérfanos. Ya veremos más de eso más adelante)._**

**_Espero que, aunque corto, el capi les haya gustado :)_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Edgar no aprende, y tenemos a un nuevo visitante desde un país raro de África.  
_**

**_Au revoir!_**


	7. Song 7: Don't stop

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaaa! Como ya les había advertido, este es un capítulo bastante corto, veremos a un nuevo personaje y a Edgar... pues, siendo Edgar.

¡Espero les guste!

Gracias Jesy nuevamente por escribirme c:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Errr, ¿promiscuidad?

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 7. Don't stop**

(/watch?v=lSmmM5NdW88)

Edgar estaba cien por ciento enfurecido. Había hecho todo lo posible por hacer a Aphrodi feliz. Sí, claro, no había sido cien por ciento fiel, pero, ¿quién lo era en esos días? Aphrodi estaba exagerando. Él sabía que, eventualmente, el rubio regresaría a sus brazos. Farkastell estaba especialmente lleno aquel día, probablemente porque todos querían celebrar el inicio del nuevo año escolar. Así que, cuando Edgar entró, estaba bastante seguro de que encontraría a alguien con quien entretenerse en lo que Aphrodi reconsideraba las cosas. Se acercó a la barra y pidió la que, a su parecer, era la bebida más elegante del bar. Después, bebiéndola con elegancia y haciéndose presión mental para recordar hablar con el acento más inglés que pudiese, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. No tardó mucho en posar los ojos sobre una presa apetecible. Era un chico joven, delgado y atlético, bastante alto. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro y la piel morena. Edgar no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Así que se acercó a él con seguridad, ostentando como mejor podía su perfecto cabello y su atractivo rostro en medio de las luces parpadeantes del bar.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo? –dijo apenas llegó con su víctima potencial. El chico le miró interesadamente. Pareció recorrerle de pies a cabeza y, después de eso, sonrió.

-¿Hay alguien que te responda 'no' a esa pregunta?

Edgar sonrió con completa presunción.

Cotarl. Edgar no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde quedaría ese lugar en el mapa, pero, definitivamente, ya le gustaba un poco. Rococo era una maravilla, no sólo físicamente hablando, sino también en… técnica.

El inglés había aceptado llevar a su conquista a su departamento, por lo que no podía aplicar la cliché actitud de irse antes de que el otro despertara. Sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado, estaba bastante dispuesto a despertarse al día siguiente y tener al africano el domingo entero sobre su cama.

Para su desgracia, cuando despertó, Rococo no estaba por ninguna parte.

Supuso que aquello era a lo que la gente llamaba 'karma.'

* * *

… _I am the closest thing to God,  
So worship me and never stop…_

_(__… Soy lo más cercano a Dios,  
Así que adórame y nunca te detengas__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Para que el karma hubiese sido real, le tendrían que haber roto el corazón, ¿no?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. La letra de esta canción también era un poco difícil, pues habla de una persona que es parte del mundo del espectáculo, superficial y ególatra. Supuse que lo más cercano a eso era Edgar._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Se preguntaban qué había pasado después de que Shuuya acompañara a Ryuuji a casa?_**

**_À demain!_**


	8. Song 8: Proposal

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoy sí cumplíiii y traigo el siguiente capítulo ya :D

Espero que el anterior les haya gustado :)

Jesy, as usual, gracias por tu reviewww :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Drugs, drugs and rock 'n' roll.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 8. Proposal**

(/watch?v=ikcj6Vv-EOo)

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Midorikawa, el rubio procedió a quitarse la chamarra y regresársela a su dueño. Goenji la tomó, luciendo decepcionado. Midorikawa apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el camino, y su departamento quedaba bastante cerca del centro, por lo que tampoco habían estado mucho tiempo juntos. Así que, cuando vio cercana la hora de despedirse, buscó desesperadamente una razón para hacer que el rubio quisiera pasar aunque sea un minuto más de su tiempo con él. Ryuuji le miró.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Goenji lo miró con sorpresa. Por un momento no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, por lo que simplemente asintió. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la casa. Ni siquiera tenía llave. Adentro había un aroma intenso a tabaco, alcohol y otras sustancias que Goenji no frecuentaba. Cuando Midorikawa encendió la luz, una sala desordenada hizo su aparición. No estaba sucia, con excepción de unas cuantas latas de cerveza vacías, pero sí bastante caótica, pues había papeles, mochilas, zapatos y otras cosas tiradas por ahí sin más. Goenji decidió hacer caso omiso del desorden y miró al rubio.

-Disculpa el desorden. Somos tres chicos y uno de ellos es heterosexual, así que no hay mucho qué hacer.

Goenji no sabía qué responder y se sentía como un completo tarado. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo entablar una conversación con Midorikawa. El rubio le miró, como si notara su falta de respuesta.

-Ah, da igual. He visto peores –dijo el peliplatino, haciendo un esfuerzo por responder algo que sonara humanamente decente. El rubio asintió y después le hizo una seña al otro, indicándole que le siguiera. Goenji obedeció. Pasaron la sala y entraron a un pasillo que tenía varias puertas. Midorikawa abrió una de ellas y entró. Dudoso, Goenji le siguió. Una vez adentro, vio al rubio tirándose sobre la cama y mirando al techo, como si hacer aquello tuviese todo el sentido del mundo. Sin saber qué hacer, Goenji se sentó en una silla que encontró frente al escritorio.

-En el cajón –indicó el rubio de pronto. Confundido, Goenji miró a su alrededor y vio el cajón del escritorio. Lo abrió y se encontró dentro una variedad de estupefacientes que estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca en su vida así como parafernalia apropiada para consumirlos todos-. ¿Qué quieres? –Goenji le miró. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Lo que sea –no sabía qué responder.

-Pues toma lo que sea y dame un porro, ¿sabes hacerlos?

Goenji se mordió el labio y asintió. Sabía armar sus propios cigarros, no podía ser muy diferente, ¿no?

Terminó armando lo que le pareció un porro bastante decente y se lo dio al otro junto con un encendedor. Midorikawa lo tomó, lo encendió, aspiró un poco y después se lo pasó. Goenji no había probado marihuana en su vida. Tomó el porro y lo fumó también. Al principio no sintió nada, pero, después de unas cuantas aspiradas más, empezó a sentirse como relajado y un poco mareado, como si se hubiese tomado algunas copas de más. Midorikawa había adquirido una expresión relajada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente. Goenji, que en algún momento había terminado sentándose a un lado de la cama, podía sentir su calor y escuchar su respiración como si le pertenecieran. Después de un rato de resistirse a hacerlo, finalmente se había subido a la cama y se había posicionado encima del rubio, con las dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y las rodillas apoyadas cerca de sus caderas. Midorikawa abrió los ojos y le miró inexpresivamente. Y de pronto, Goenji, sin aviso de ningún tipo, le besó. Al principio fue un beso suave y cálido pero, cuando el peliplatino sintió las manos del rubio aferrándose a su cabello y a su cuello, profundizó el beso y empezó a morder y lamer aquellos labios que infestaban sus pesadillas. Midorikawa gimió suavemente y Goenji se sentía perder el control. Quería todo, _todo _de Midorikawa, pero no se atrevía a tomarlo.

-Mhm…

Sus gemidos estaban enloqueciéndolo. Empezó a besarle el cuello, y después la clavícula. Pero no se atrevió a descender más. Midorikawa no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, después de todo, y Goenji no podía hacerlo de esa manera. Así que, en contra de la voluntad de su cuerpo, terminó separándose del rubio y recostándose a su lado. Midorikawa le miró como si le estudiara. Le miró por un largo rato, directo a los ojos, y Goenji casi sintió como estuviese desnudándole el alma. Tras aquel rato interminable, el rubio finalmente desvió la mirada y, sin más, se durmió.

* * *

… _I'll be broken into pieces if you look into me and try to deny me…_

_(__… Me partiré en pedazos si miras dentro de mí e intentas negarme__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji es el tipo de persona que las personas como Midorikawa describirían como "niño bueno." Midorikawa es el tipo de persona que las personas como Goenji describirían como "fracaso de la sociedad."_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa, sobrio, no es tan cariñoso._**

**_Juju, por fin empezamos a ver a estos dos juntos, pero Goenji no la va a tener fácil, además de que ya veremos como le va con Kazemaru._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado.  
_**

**_Ciao!_**


	9. Song 9: I am terrified

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el noveno capítulo de la historia :D debo decir que es la primera vez que tengo un fic con tantos capítulos, siempre quise escribir uno así pero nunca pude.

Quiero agradecer a Jesy y a Tea por sus reviews, y también por el nuevo follow/fav c: me ponen súper feliz! Gracias!

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nada fuera de lo común.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 9. I am terrified**

(/watch?v=5ni5uE5lolI)

Las horas de la mañana siempre eran las mejores horas de Midorikawa. Así que, cuando despertó el domingo, estaba más lúcido que nunca. Sintió calor y quiso quitarse la sábana que tenía encima, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una sábana, sino un brazo. Con los nervios de punta, siguió lentamente la trayectoria del brazo hasta llegar al cuerpo al que estaba conectado. El cuerpo estaba vestido. Y él también. Aquello era inusual. Pero también era inusual que, fuera quien fuera, aún siguiera ahí. La última vez que eso había pasado, el motivo había sido bastante sombrío.

-¿Buenos días? –dijo con voz ronca, sin saber que más hacer. El otro pareció despertarse y se movió. El brazo que estaba encima de Midorikawa se aferró más a él. El rubio empezó a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo-. Buenos días –repitió, esta vez con más fuerza y más firmeza, como un regaño.

Goenji se despertó. Desconociendo al impulso que lo había llevado a hacerlo, se acercó a Midorikawa y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja. El rubio salió de la cama de un salto, alarmando al peliplatino, quien le miró confundido y recibió a cambio una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?! –gritó. Goenji se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No se sentía bien.

-Perdóname –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Goenji le miró. Claro, claro que no se acordaba.

-Tú me invitaste –no era del todo cierto, Midorikawa jamás le había dicho expresamente _métete a mi cama y duerme conmigo_, pero bueno, Goenji no iba a entrar en detalles.

-Bueno, pues te desinvito, ¡fuera de aquí!

El agredido no entendía nada. Honesta y sinceramente, _NO ENTENDÍA NADA._

Un día el rubio le sonreía. Al otro le gritaba como un poseso.

-Oye, esto no es mi culpa, quizá quieras moderar las cosas que te andas metiendo, así esto no pasaría.

Ahora sí lo había enfurecido. Antes de que el peliplatino pudiese hacer nada o reaccionar, un vaso de cristal había sido arrojado en su dirección. El vaso le golpeó la boca. Goenji gritó y se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca con expresión de dolor. Midorikawa puso expresión de horror.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí!

Goenji le miró y, con verdadero pesar, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Midorikawa entonces se volteó hacia su escritorio y empezó a rebuscar en él de manera desesperada. Sacó la sustancia más fuerte que tenía y se dispuso a consumirla. No quería saber nada de la vida por lo que restaba del domingo.

* * *

El lunes, Midorikawa había llegado bastante tarde a clases. No había entrado a la primera sesión, y después tampoco entró a la segunda. En vez de eso, se fue a los jardines dispuesto a tomar algunas fotos para su clase de fotografía. Eso solía relajarlo. Sin embargo, repentinamente vio al mismo tipo de la mañana anterior andando por ahí junto con un grupo de amigos. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Midorikawa se escondió detrás de un árbol y los observó. El grupo se detuvo cerca de una de las canchas de fútbol y se quedaron ahí platicando como si no hubiera en la vida nada mejor que hacer. Midorikawa vio a una de las chicas del grupo acercándose bastante a Goenji, al parecer para inspeccionar la herida en su labio. Se sintió enfurecer. Entonces dejó de mirarlos y se escondió completamente tras el árbol. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Después de unos segundos volvió a acechar. La chica se había alejado pero seguía platicando con él. Midorikawa sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías. El zoom de su cámara logró enfocar perfectamente a Goenji.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, Midorikawa tenía clases de francés. Saginuma, que era muy buen consejero, le había dicho que saber varios idiomas era una ventaja competitiva, por lo que el rubio se había inscrito a la clase de francés, para sumar un tercer idioma a su inglés y a su alemán. Hasta ahora no había asistido a una sola clase de las tres que había habido en la primera semana de clase, suponiendo que no se había visto nada muy importante en ellas. Pero, ahora que era la segunda semana, supuso que ya tendría que empezar a entrar si realmente quería aprender algo.

Y ahí estaba él. Goenji. Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada enfurecida, la cual el peliplatino notó, pues parecía haber estado muy pendiente de la puerta y de quienes llegaban, y después fue a sentarse en el lugar más alejado de él que encontró. No había muchos lugares disponibles porque la clase ya estaba por empezar y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Así que tuvo que conformarse con sentarse a dos sitios a su derecha. Apoyó la cara sobre una de sus manos, con el codo sobre la mesa, y puso expresión de enojo. Pasara lo que pasara, debía resistir la tentación de mirar al peliplatino. La maestra de francés entró tras unos minutos, saludándoles con un _Bonjour. _

En la clase empezaron a ver algunas frases básicas del francés. Al parecer la semana anterior habían estudiado las pronunciaciones, por lo que Midorikawa estaba atrasado. Hizo lo posible por tomar notas de cómo todos iban pronunciando las cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, todo eso estaba escrito en su libro. Así que después procedió a leer su libro e ignorar a la clase. Tenía un único módulo largo de la clase con un descanso de cinco minutos en medio. Cuando el descanso llegó, sintió nuevamente la penetrante tentación de mirar hacia el asiento de Goenji. Pero siguió resistiéndose. Sin embargo, de pronto, alguien estaba de pie a su lado. Midorikawa levantó la mirada. Goenji le sonrió.

-Hola.

El rubio no respondió. Goenji lucía incómodo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Midorikawa frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, ignorándolo.

-Vamos, al menos dime qué fue lo que hice mal.

Era una pregunta bastante cínica tomando en cuenta que había muchas cosas que Goenji estaba haciendo mal. Pero el peliplatino estaba dispuesto a insistir.

-¿Por qué no te vas? –espetó el rubio. Tras unos momentos, vio al cuerpo del peliplatino darse la vuelta y regresar a su lugar. Nuevamente resistió la tentación de mirarlo. Y la tentación de seguirle. O de decirle que, en realidad, no quería que se fuera.

* * *

…_. I am terrified, I think too much  
I get emotional when I drink too much  
I buy every cry, 'cause I don't trust  
I am terrified! …_

_(__… Estoy aterrorizado, pienso demasiado  
Me pongo emocional cuando bebo demasiado  
Compro cada grito, porque no confío  
¡Estoy aterrorizado!__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji tiene mucha paciencia. Va a necesitarla._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Burn piensa en Gazelle._**

**_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el miércoles! :)_**

**_Farewell!_**


	10. Song 10: I come with knives

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por dos cosas: Uno: ¡Llegamos al capítulo 10! Oficialmente este es el fic más largo de mi historia xD

La segunda cosa por la que estoy feliz es porque más personas se animaron a dejarme review, por lo que estoy mil ocho mil de agradecida. Gracias a Jesy ^^ NazuHika (¡hola otra vez!) y BurningBulletGB por tomarse unos minutos para escribirme :) gracias también al nuevo follow/fav. ¡Todo su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, ahora que he desbordado toda esta felicidad les dejo por fin con el capítulo xD

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Mentalidades de desgraciados.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 10. I come with knives**

(/watch?v=nt0MkotVIEc)

Burn era salvaje. No había muchas otras palabras que pudieran describirlo tan bien. Era salvaje, agresivo, apasionado y fogoso. Era insaciable. Y también era un desgraciado.

Cuando había conocido a Gazelle, muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente. La mayoría de ellas habían sido inapropiadas e irrespetuosas. Del tipo de cosas que pensaba siempre. Pero, después de platicar con él, había sentido que Gazelle era más que una cara bonita. Lo había besado por primera vez una hora después de que se habían conocido. Lo había emborrachado y se lo había llevado a la cama esa misma noche. Al día siguiente, mientras se cuestionaba qué sería de su vida aquel día, Gazelle se había movido en sus brazos. Entonces, no sólo se había dado cuenta de que _todavía_ estaba con él, sino que además había sentido que no quería dejarlo ir. Y no lo había hecho.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Burn era un desgraciado. Y aunque quería a Gazelle y lo cuidaba como a un tesoro, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre. Gazelle, aunque perfecto, no era suficiente para satisfacer al salvaje Burn. Así que el pelirrojo dirigía la mirada a otros lugares, otros rincones, otros cuerpos y otros nombres. Se protegía porque no quería contagiar al ojiazul de nada, ¿no era esa la muestra más clara de su amor? O bueno, de lo que fuera que se suponía que sentía, pero que era más que lo que alguna vez había sentido por cualquier otra persona…

Sin embargo, desde hacía varios días que Gazelle no era el mismo. Parecía distraído, impaciente, y se drogaba mucho más que de costumbre, particularmente cuando tenía que pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo. Burn estaba desconcertado. Un día, mientras Gazelle dormía profundamente, había tomado su teléfono para leer sus mensajes. Quizá estaba engañándolo. Quizá ese _desgraciado _de Edgar…

Pero la respuesta no iba por ahí. Iba por otro lado completamente diferente. Iba en dirección a él. A lo que él menos esperaba que fuera el problema, porque él consideraba que había sido una pareja impecable. Sí, claro, con sus secretos, como cualquiera, pero impecable más allá de eso.

"_Creo que Burn está engañándome."_

"_Gazelle… siempre te hemos dicho que ese tipo no te conviene. Déjalo."_

"_Pero vivimos juntos. Y yo le quiero."_

"_¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien así?"_

"_El otro día se puso celoso de Edgar."_

"_Eso sólo demuestra que es un posesivo, y un inseguro."_

"_¿Realmente crees que deberíamos terminar?"_

"_Sí. Y si la casa es problema, ven a vivirte conmigo un tiempo. No te cobraré nada."_

Burn iba a _matar _a alguien.

Poco importaba que al único al que debía estar matando era a sí mismo.

* * *

… _I come with knives  
And agony  
To love you…_

_(__… Vengo con cuchillos  
Y agonía  
Para amarte__…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Amar a alguien no siempre es sinónimo de hacerle feliz. ¿Quién es el que quiere que Gazelle y Burn terminen?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Goenji sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Y lo sigue haciendo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y, as usual, espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios :D_**

**_Hasta la vista, baby!_**


	11. Song 11: Double digit love

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola hola! Hoy no me atrasé con el capítulo :) debo decir que fue bastante curioso ver las reacciones con respecto a Burn y Gazelle, nadie quiere que terminen xD o quieren que terminen y luego regresen. Ya veremos qué les deparan los próximos capítulos (muajaja).

Bueno, pues como siempre agradezco muchisísimo los reviews! Gracias Jesy, NazuHika y BurningBulletGB ^^ ¡son lo másss!

Y ahora sí, el cap :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Infidelidades descaradas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 11. Double digit love**

(/watch?v=2V3FNM91dgY)

Era triste cuando uno no podía hablarle ni a sus mejores amigos de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Pero era más triste aun cuando el motivo era que lo que tenía en la cabeza era moralmente repugnante y por lo tanto no podía hablarlo a menos que quisiera que todos pensaran que era un maldito cínico y desvalorizado. Así que Goenji tenía que conformarse con torturarse a sí mismo con el océano de incertidumbres que la sola existencia de Midorikawa le provocaba.

Midorikawa era un enigma. Pero era uno de esos enigmas que la humanidad podría estudiar por miles de años sin llegar nunca a comprender absolutamente nada.

Así que él, un pobre mortal, y sin aquellos miles de años disponibles, tenía que conformarse con aceptar la noción de que nunca sabría a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía Midorikawa que lo atraía como el calor atraía a un gato. Bien decían que los gatos morían víctimas de su propia curiosidad.

Y luego estaba Kazemaru. El chico, su novio, no paraba de mandarle mensajes diariamente. Por las noches platicaban por FacePlace, una aplicación que les permitía verse mutuamente en video, y por las mañanas Goenji siempre podía esperar encontrarse con un mensaje de buenos días (escrito en francés, porque Kazemaru quería hacer alarde del poco francés que había logrado ya aprender). Básicamente todo iba perfecto con excepción de que, a escondidas, Goenji acosaba a Midorikawa como un maldito enfermo.

Quizá era un maldito enfermo.

Era la tarde del miércoles y nuevamente tenía clase de francés. Había llegado temprano, como lo hacía con todas sus clases, y había evitado elegir un lugar. Si Midorikawa llegaba, buscaría un lugar que quedara lo más cerca posible de él. Preferentemente un lugar desde el que pudiera observarlo de manera disimulada.

Sí. Un enfermo.

La clase se fue llenando. Goenji fue saludado por algunos conocidos que, después, se quedaron molestosamente a platicar. Goenji tenía que hacer lo posible por no verse descortés mientras miraba de manera compulsiva hacia la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, no, sólo vigilo que no llegue la maestra –mintió.

-Buena idea.

Goenji tenía la ventaja de pertenecer a un grupo de amigos que era bastante popular en la universidad. Eso significaba que todos, indudablemente, algunos incluso sin conocerle, pensaban que era agradable, inteligente y _cool. _Había cierto límite de rarezas que podía hacer sin que la gente llegara a pensar que estaba comportándose como un subnormal.

Finalmente, como invocado por la mente del peliplatino, Midorikawa se apareció en el resquicio de la puerta. Pareció recorrer al salón entero con la vista perezosamente, probablemente pensando que tener que elegir un lugar era una tarea por demás aburrida, y finalmente pareció elegir un lugar y caminó hacia ahí. Esta vez había llegado más temprano, por lo que aún había varios lugares disponibles, y eligió uno al fondo. Goenji se lamentó. No había ningún lugar desde el que pudiera mirar a Midorikawa si el rubio se sentaba en el fondo.

-Disculpen –se excusó del grupo que se había formado a su alrededor-. Voy a buscar donde sentarme.

Fue y se sentó justo a un lado de Midorikawa. No miró al rubio, pero podía sentir su mirada de homicidio encima suyo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces sentándote aquí?

Ahora Goenji le miró.

-Perdona, creí que podía sentarme donde quisiera.

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedes sentarte ahí. Ni aquí, ni ahí –dijo, señalando los lugares que quedaban más cerca de él, que eran el de su izquierda y el de adelante. Goenji tuvo que sonreír. Su actitud a veces era divertidamente insensata-. ¿De qué te estás riendo, bastardo?

-De nada.

Se levantó y se sentó en el asiento que estaba a su derecha, de modo que ahora estaba a tan sólo dos lugares de Midorikawa. El rubio le miraba con intensidad.

-¿Feliz?

Si Ryuuji hubiese sido una persona más lógica, y si realmente hubiese querido estar alejado del otro, simplemente se habría cambiado de lugar a alguno de los muchos que todavía quedaban. Pero aquello era probablemente demasiado trabajo para su mente cansada. Goenji sabía que no se movería. Y, por una vez, sintió una refrescante sensación de victoria al poder predecir lo que el rubio haría.

Midorikawa dirigió entonces la mirada hacia otro lugar y procedió a ignorar a Goenji el resto del módulo. Goenji apenas prestó atención a la clase. Nadie se había sentado entre ellos, por lo que podía observar al rubio sin que nadie más se sintiera aludido por su mirada.

Cuando la clase terminó y todos se levantaron, Ryuuji se quedó quieto, como de costumbre. Como si tuviera que agarrar valor para decidir que levantarse de la silla y caminar a casa realmente valía la pena. Goenji, fingiendo desinterés, hizo lo mismo. Esperó a que todos se levantaran y se fueran, y finalmente sólo quedaron ellos dos, además de algunas personas que estaban caminando con lentitud hacia la salida mientras platicaban. Midorikawa empezó a guardar sus cosas y Goenji hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás imitándome?

Goenji le miró. Nuevamente sonrió.

-No. Sólo estoy renovando mis rutinas.

Midorikawa le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y por qué haces eso?

-Me pareció que era algo que podría beneficiarme.

Ahora el rubio frunció el ceño, como si aquello realmente le intrigara.

-¿Cómo?

Goenji se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose brillante por poder mantener el interés del rubio en él.

-Ya se verá.

El otro ladeó la cabeza, mirándole como si fuese un fenómeno. Aparentemente, la falta de una respuesta satisfactoria le había frustrado. Goenji se sentía la persona más interesante del mundo.

Después de un momento de silencio, el peliplatino se levantó. Supuso que eso era todo lo que Midorikawa aguantaría de él aquel día, así que se resignó a irse. Midorikawa se levantó también, y Goenji le miró.

-¿Estás imitándome? –repitió. Entonces, por fin, después de todo ese tiempo de no ver nada más que un rostro lleno de una rabia que Goenji no sabía qué había hecho para provocar, el rubio sonrió. Después, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

… _Superhero, supervillian  
When you gonna settle in?…_

_(___… Superhéroe, supervillano  
¿Cuándo te vas a decidir?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji no es del todo un cínico, aunque lo parezca. La verdad es que está atravesando por una realidad muy humana, que es fijarse en otra persona aún cuando está en una relación relativamente estable y feliz. Está claro que eventualmente va a tener que hacer una elección._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Pero claro que Edgar no iba a dejar que Aphrodi se saliera de su vida así como así._**

**_Me he dado cuenta de que este fic es un mar de parejas xD eventualmente algunas historias van a ir conectándose unas con otras, pero creo que también habrá algunas que van a seguir su rumbo independientes de las demás. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :) ¡espero sus comentarios!_**

**_À mercredi!_**


	12. Song 12: Lost cause

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer como siempre por los reviews a Jesy y BurningBullet :3 (les respondo por MP como siempre). También me dejaron dos anónimos así que a esos les respondo aquí:

_**jkseadfa3:**_ (Qué pasó con tu nick? xD) Perdona, es que son tantos personajes que a veces algunos tardarán en hacer apariciones más significativas, pero créeme que a Hiroto lo tengo muy pendiente y tiene una "storyline" propia que luego veremos c: gracias por tu review!

_**tralalal-lalala:** _Jajaja pero cómo puedes odiar a Aphrodi u.u es un sol (?) jajaja. Me fascina que esto te esté gustando, de verdad, y sobre lo que preguntas de si aparecerán los teikokus... ujuju, es sorpresa xD miiiil ocho mil gracias por el review c:

Ahora sí les dejo con el capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Palabras ofensivas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 12. Lost cause**

(/watch?v=9NN9JY5fbwc)

Aphrodi hacía todo lo posible por evitar a Edgar. Habían seleccionado la mitad de sus clases juntos, por lo que no era muy fácil hacerlo, y tenía que usar todas las fuerzas de su voluntad para evitar voltearlo a ver cuando pasaba. Edgar parecía despreocupado, y eso le molestaba aún más.

"_Tengo la desgracia de compartir tres clases con el idiota de mi ex." _Le escribió a Tsunami. Lo único que estaba logrando mantenerlo sano era poder platicar con el australiano. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerle sonreír, así fuese con el simple texto de un mensaje.

"_Dile que ya lo superaste y que ahora andas con un sexy surfista australiano." _

Efectivamente, sonrió.

"_¿Surfeas?"_

"_¿No te lo había dicho? Soy el Rey del Surf de toda la costa oeste de Australia. No hay ola que no pueda domar."_

"_Me gustaría ver eso."_

"_Me encantaría llevarte a surfear. Pero supongo que tendrá que esperar a que me visites en Australia."_

Nuevamente sonrió.

"_¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que voy a ir a visitarte?"_

"_Sé que quieres. Sabes que quieres. Todos sabemos que quieres."_

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. De pronto, el teléfono vibró pero Tsunami no había escrito nada nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño, Aphrodi se salió de la plática para ver las demás. Era Edgar.

"_¿Con quién te estás riendo tanto? No puedo creer que ya estés buscando a alguien nuevo que te coja, zorra, ¿tan urgida estás? Porque eso se puede arreglar."_

Aphrodi no creía lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Inevitablemente lanzó una mirada al maldito inglés que tanto dolor le había causado. Él tenía una mirada muy, muy desagradable.

"_No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así. ¿Y qué si estoy platicando con alguien? Déjame en paz."_

Le habría escrito también que la única zorra en realidad era él, pero decidió no rebajarse a su nivel. Lo bloqueó y después dejó el teléfono a un lado. Por mucho que Tsunami le gustara, la realidad era que aún no había superado a Edgar, y sus palabras le dolían. Estuvo unos minutos en la silla, pensando que hacer, pero eventualmente tuvo que levantarse y salir de la clase, que aún no empezaba. Había lágrimas en sus ojos desde antes que atravesara la puerta. No vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Edgar.

"_Tsunami, ¿estás ocupado?"_

"_Bueno, estoy en clase, ¿qué pasa?"_

Aphrodi se lamentó, aunque supuso que era lo mejor.

"_No, nada, platicamos después entonces. Suerte en tu clase."_

Por un momento, el australiano no respondió. Aphrodi miró a su pantalla esperanzado, esperando leer aunque sea un mensaje más que ayudara a levantarle los ánimos. Pero, al no llegar nada, bloqueó el celular y se dispuso a guardarlo. Entonces vibró.

"_¿No tenías clase tú también? ¿En dónde estás?"_

"_Después te cuento. Estoy en los jardines del bloque de artísticas, junto a la fuente. Si te desocupas después de clase voy a seguir por aquí."_

Temía sonar desesperado pero, después de enviar el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Todos sus últimos mensajes parecían transpirar desesperación. Decidió que ya se lamentaría por eso después, todo lo que quería ahora era relajarse. Se sentó sobre la fuente de mármol de artísticas y se dispuso a dibujar. Sacó su cuaderno, tres lápices y una goma, y luego se inclinó sobre el papel blanco, pensando en qué era lo que quería dibujar. El jardín estaba fresco, los arbustos seguían verdes, regados por las lluvias del verano, y los árboles seseaban con el viento. Entonces a Aphrodi se le ocurrió qué era lo que tenía que dibujar. Olas. Olas y surf.

Empezó a crear un esbozo de lo que sería su dibujo, cuando, repentinamente, unas manos se colocaron sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro probablemente podría haber iluminado al mundo. Puso sus manos sobre las de Tsunami e intentó quitarlas, pero él no le dejó.

-No, tienes que decir quién soy.

-Tsunami.

-¿Y qué más?

-…

¿Y qué más?

-Uhm… ¿mi surfista australiano favorito?

Las manos se alejaron de su rostro y un Tsunami radiante apareció detrás de él. El moreno se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente acechó su dibujo.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-Olas.

-¿Olas? ¿En serio?

Tsunami miró el dibujo con más interés. Aunque después hizo una cara confundida, probablemente no entendiendo nada del dibujo.

-Apenas estaba empezándolo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues estoy contigo, ¿qué más?

-¿Y tu clase?

Tsunami se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas estamos empezando. Estábamos viendo algo que ya había visto en Australia así que no hay problema.

-Pero Tsunami, no quiero que repruebes por mí.

Tsunami sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes.

-No seas tonta, claro que no voy a reprobar. Soy muy listo.

Aphrodi rio.

-Serás muy listo pero estás tomando clases de Ingeniería en Alemania. Más te vale aplicarte.

-Ya, ya, mamá –dijo, haciendo una mueca fingida de fastidio. Después lo miró-. Y bueno, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas decirme?

El rubio suspiró. Se debatió entre si realmente debía o no contarle a Tsunami sobre sus problemas. Terminó concluyendo que el chico se había tomado la molestia de salir de su clase para venir a verle. Lo menos que podía hacer era apreciar su esfuerzo. Sacó su teléfono y puso la conversación con Edgar, al final de la cual salía el mensaje de que lo había bloqueado. Le dio el teléfono a Tsunami. El moreno leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa desapareció. Miró al rubio con incredulidad.

-¿Con quién te estabas riendo? –a pesar de todo, probablemente no había podido evitar preguntarlo.

-Contigo –respondió el griego. Tsunami sonrió fugazmente, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Este es el idiota de tu ex?

Él asintió.

-Es un verdadero… imbécil… subnormal –Tsunami parecía esforzarse por encontrar palabras que le ayudasen a expresar el enorme desprecio que estaba sintiendo por Edgar en aquel momento-. Si me lo topo le parto la cara.

Aphrodi sonrió.

-No entiendo cómo es que puede hablarme así después de todo lo que me hizo.

Tsunami le regresó el teléfono.

-¿Qué te hizo? Digo, si no es muy imprudente preguntar.

Aphrodi se mordió el labio, pero luego respondió.

-Edgar se la pasaba buscando gente con quién acostarse. Yo sólo era del montón…

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el australiano, enojado-. ¿Él se la pasaba con otras personas y se atreve a reclamarte así? ¡La única zorra enferma es él!

El moreno apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, como si estuviese imaginándose diversas formas de asesinar a aquel famoso Edgar.

-¿Qué clase de imbécil es? ¿Cómo no pudo apreciar lo que tenía a su lado? –regresó la mirada a Aphrodi, y ésta se suavizó, al igual que la tensión en su cuerpo-. Tú te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor que eso. Me alegro de que ya no estés con un idiota como ese.

Aphrodi asintió.

-Sí, yo también me alegro… -la voz se le quebró. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero empezó a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a dejar salir toda la rabia y el dolor que había estado intentando contener desde que había visto a Edgar besándose con un completo extraño en un bar cualquiera de la ciudad. Sintió los cálidos brazos de Tsunami envolverle y se permitió acurrucarse en su pecho. Estar ahí, al menos eso, se sentía bien.

* * *

… _Nothing really matters in the end,  
As long as you are with me, friend…_

_(___… Nada importa realmente al final,  
Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo, amigo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Esos como Edgar que no saben ni lo que quieren y arrastran a todo el que pueden consigo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Gazelle y Burn. Burn y Gazelle._**

**_Quiero hacer una aclaración importante. Probablemente algunos se pregunten, ¿y cómo es que Aphrodi no se da cuenta de que Tsunami se dirige a él como mujer? (Como en el "no seas tonta" de este capítulo). Pues bueno, tomen en cuenta que Tsunami es australiano, Aphrodi es griego, y ambos están como estudiantes de intercambio en Alemania... es evidente que el idioma que usan para comunicarse no es el español xD aunque nuestra historia esté en español, en realidad el idioma que ellos están usando es el inglés, y como ya saben, en el inglés es más difícil identificar los "géneros" cuando se habla. En este caso, Tsunami le habría dicho a Aphrodi algo así como "don't be silly", cosa que se le puede decir tanto a un hombre como a una mujer indistintamente. So, espero que eso ayude a que la cosa sea tantito más coherente xD_**

**_Sin más por ahora, les dejo y me voy directito a publicar el siguiente capítulo :D gracias a todos por su apoyo!_**


	13. Song 13: Mecha love

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, pues no hay mucho que decir, el segundo capítulo del día :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones de esas que no son sólo verbales.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 13. Mecha love**

(/watch?v=DfjuVCyzToY)

Gazelle estaba por salir para dirigirse a su primera clase. Cuando fue por su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde él siempre lo dejaba.

_Burn lo había agarrado._

Aterrorizado, abrió la aplicación de sus mensajes y su peor miedo se vio confirmado cuando vio que su conversación con Hiroto estaba abierta. Burn había leído sus mensajes con Hiroto. No sabía qué hacer. Inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a Hiroto, preguntándole cómo estaba. Burn había salido temprano de la casa ese día. Temía lo peor.

"_Bien, ¿por? Estoy aburriéndome en clase. ¿Ya vienes?"_

Suspiró, aliviado.

"_Sí, ¿nos vemos después del segundo módulo?"_

"_Claro."_

Guardó el teléfono y echó una última mirada a la casa. Después se fue.

Su día había transcurrido bastante normal. No vio a Burn en las clases que se suponía que tenían juntos. De hecho, no vio a Burn en todo el día. No hasta que regresó a la casa para almorzar.

-Por fin llegas.

Gazelle miró a su novio, que estaba sentado en la sala fumando un cigarro.

-¿Hoy comes aquí? –preguntó. Gazelle normalmente comía solo. El pelirrojo lo ignoró, se volteó y siguió fumando. Nervioso, el ojiazul se fue a la cocina para prepararles a ambos algo de comer. Después de un rato, regresó a la sala con una bandeja de comida. Le sirvió a Burn un plato de carne con papas y jugo de naranja. Fue a la cocina por su propia comida y se sentó junto al pelirrojo para almorzar-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Burn volvió a ignorarlo. Había encendido otro cigarro y miraba al techo mientras dejaba al humo salir de su boca. Entristecido, Gazelle decidió comer en silencio. Burn se levantó repentinamente y fue a la cocina. Regresó con la mochila de Gazelle y la arrojó sobre sus piernas. En sus manos tenía el celular de Gazelle, y comenzó a presionar la pantalla, probablemente buscando los mensajes de aquel día. Se daría cuenta de que se había reunido con Hiroto. Gazelle se encogió en su lugar como un animal asustado y dejó de comer. No sabía lo que venía. No sabía cómo se tomaría Burn aquello.

El pelirrojo aventó el celular con fuerza a la pared, partiéndolo en pedazos. Gazelle se estremeció en su lugar y miró al pelirrojo, quien estaba observándolo con una ira terrible.

-¡¿Quieres decirme qué _mierda _estabas haciendo con ese imbécil?! ¡¿Acaso estabas planeando cómo te vas a escapar de mí?!

Gazelle quiso negarlo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Burn entonces lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a irte con tu queridoEdgar? –siseó-. ¿O es Hiroto el que quiere meterte la verga, eh?

-Burn… -suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustado. Burn nunca se había puesto así. Burn nunca había sido como los otros. Hasta ahora.

El pelirrojo lo arrojó sobre la mesa. Era de cristal, así que se rompió, junto con los platos y los vasos. Las papas se regaron y el jugo saltó por todas partes. Sus brazos y sus manos terminaron ensangrentados y con cristales incrustados.

-¡Tú NO te vas a escapar de mí! _¿Lo entiendes? _¡Tú me perteneces!

Gazelle se encogió en el suelo, llorando y temblando. Hecho una tormenta, Burn tomó sus cosas y se fue de la casa. Ya regresaría después, cuando Gazelle hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

Llegó la noche. Cuando Burn regresó a la casa, se encontró con que la sala seguía hecha un desastre. La carne, las papas y el jugo seguían ensuciando la alfombra. La cocina estaba sucia. El cuarto desarreglado, y la cena no estaba lista.

Gazelle se había ido.

* * *

… _Remember, in days gone past  
I spied you through a wall of glass  
And there you were, kicking my heart back and forth  
But now you're not so tall…_

_(___… Recuerda, en días pasados  
Te miraba a través de una pared de cristal  
Y ahí estabas, pateando mi corazón una y otra vez  
Pero ahora ya no eres tan grande_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ningún amor puede soportar el dolor para siempre.  
_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa, la vida de Midorikawa, los amigos de Midorikawa y los extraños sucesos en la existencia de Midorikawa._**

**_Emmm, no me odien por este capítulo *muere apedreada* jajaja, algunos ya se lo veían venir aunque no querían que pasara, otros querían que pasara porque sabían que Burn ya estaba llegando al límite... Gazelle ya pasó varias veces por lo mismo, ya es más inteligente y sabe cuándo emprender la retirada._**

**_Si volverán o no... eso no lo sabremos sino hasta después :3_**

**_Espero que a pesar del suceso no tan bonito el capítulo les haya gustado, y ya saben que como siempre quedo a espera de sus comentarios :)_**

**_Sbohem!_**


	14. Song 14: Sail

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos!

Ya sé, ya sé, merezco morir lenta y dolorosamente xD perdónenme, he estado de ocupada lo que le sigue, y aún sigo estándolo pero decidí que no podía seguir aplazando la actualización del fic así que... here I am!

Agradezco nuevamente los reviews y ya saben, respondo en MP :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones amistosas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 14. Sail**

(/watch?v=YS4fXhiVEQM)

Midorikawa estaba apoyado sobre una pared, comiéndose una barra de cereal. Junto a él yacía su mochila, olvidada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el edificio de en frente. Realmente no estaba viendo nada. Sus pensamientos estaban más arriba, en las nubes. Entonces, algún desconocido aleatorio se acercó. Dicho desconocido se apoyó también sobre la pared y empezó a fumar un cigarro de cereza. Midorikawa frunció la nariz. Odiaba ese olor. Miró al recién llegado con una mirada asesina. El recién llegado le miró de vuelta, con una sonrisa inocente. Entonces, se inclinó sobre la mochila, rebuscó un poco en ella y terminó sacando un paquete, el cual se guardó entre la chaqueta.

-¿Mi pago? –preguntó el extraño, que tenía cabello color de nieve, y ojos de polvo.

-Mañana.

-¿Por qué mañana?

-Porque lo olvidé.

El extraño peliblanco le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva al otro.

-Eres un idiota. Me gasto medio euro en venir hasta aquí.

El rubio le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Porque quieres. Podrías subirte y no pagar.

El otro aspiró el cigarro, después se volteó en dirección al rubio y le tiró todo el humo encima. El rubio se puso a toser y a agitar una mano para intentar espantar al humo.

-¿Por qué fumas esa basura?

-Es mejor que tu basura.

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada fastidiada cuando logró deshacerse del humo que le picó los ojos.

-Escucha, retrasado, Saginuma tiene sospechas.

El fumador de cerezas frunció el ceño. Esperó a que el otro prosiguiera.

-Al parecer podría haber un competidor en la estatal. Quiere que tú averigües lo que puedas.

El ojigris abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Yo? ¿Saginuma confía en mí?

El rubio asintió solemnemente.

-Así que no lo decepciones. Esto nos afecta a todos.

-Oye, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Si alguien se mete a mi terreno, son menos ganancias para mí.

-Sabía que lo entenderías.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el otro le alcanzó.

-Olvidas tu mochila.

-Ah, gracias Fubu.

-Cuídate, Mido.

* * *

Midorikawa estaba a punto de entrar a su clase de Administración Financiera. Aunque a él le sonaba más bien a clase de Administración Somnífera, porque era imposible permanecer despierto en esa burrada de clase. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? Llegó a la puerta de manera dudosa. No entrar le perjudicaba mucho. Si no se ponía al día, seguramente iba a reprobar esa materia. Pero entrar tampoco le servía de mucho, porque siempre se sentaba en la fila final y se quedaba profundamente dormido. La última vez, el chico de la limpieza había tenido que despertarlo.

Miró al cielo, que hoy estaba muy azul a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío. El otoño estaba haciendo su entrada. Después bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Quizá tendría más suerte aprendiendo algo en la biblioteca.

Cuando entró al mencionado edificio, se encontró con el inconfundible olor a libros nuevos. Ya debía haber llegado el nuevo lote de libros, muchos de los cuales seguramente seguían en sus cajas, esperando a que se los sacara para acomodarlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue al estante de las novedades. Efectivamente, había un par de cajas abiertas junto a él, y el bibliotecario estaba acomodando libros nuevos. Midorikawa sonrió para sí mismo y tomó un libro cualquiera. Miró la portada y, sin siquiera leer de que se trataba, fue a la recepción para pedirlo prestado.

-Pero tienes un libro adeudado –le dijo la chica que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Midorikawa la miró con genuina confusión –y aburrimiento-.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió efusivamente, haciendo que sus lentes resbalaran por su nariz.

-_El Corcel Muerto, _¿lo recuerdas? Te llamamos varias veces para pedir que lo trajeras.

Midorikawa tan sólo la miró.

-¿Entonces no puedo llevarme el libro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. Tienes que regresar el otro primero.

El rubio suspiró y se resignó a dejar el libro. Definitivamente no había tenido más suerte en la biblioteca. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse, cuando repentinamente escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

-Quiero prestar este libro –dijo. La chica sonó confundida cuando respondió.

-¿Ah? ¿Este? ¿Estás seguro?

Midorikawa miró por sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver al parásito de Goenji pidiendo _su _libro prestado. Le lanzó la mirada más mortal de la que fue capaz, deseando internamente que sus ojos adquirieran repentinamente el poder de hacer explotar a las personas. Pero, en vez de explotar, el peliplatino caminó hacia él después de que le dieran el libro.

-Toma –dijo suavemente, cuidando que la bibliotecaria no se diera cuenta. No estaba permitido pedir prestados libros para otras personas. Midorikawa miró el libro con duda, pero no tardó mucho en agarrarlo. Una vez en sus manos, lo miró como si acabase de descubrirlo, o como si confirmara que efectivamente se trataba de su libro-. No sabía que te gustaba leer –dijo el peliplatino alegremente, probablemente sintiéndose en la cima del mundo porque su _gran plan_ había funcionado. Si es que correr a prestar el libro que le habían negado a Midorikawa después de haberlo visto entrar y haberlo seguido como un acosador contaba como un gran plan.

-¿No sabías _o no creías? _–dijo el rubio. Había pronunciado las tres últimas palabras ácidamente y su mirada lanzaba mordidas al peliplatino. Goenji le miró con desconcierto. No supo que responder. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se largó.

* * *

Cuando Midorikawa llegó a la casa aquella tarde, bastante de mal humor, lo primero que notó es que el lugar no olía como de costumbre. Frunció la nariz, tal como si se tratara de humo de cigarro de cereza, y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo todas las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. O, más bien, las cosas que estaban _en su lugar._

-¿Quién demonios arregló la casa? –preguntó al aire. Hiroto se asomó de pronto desde la cocina.

-Hey, ¿estás hablando solo o estás hablando conmigo? –Ryuuji le lanzó una mirada de desprecio-. No me mires así, estúpido. Y fue mi invitado el que arregló la casa.

-¿Quién es tu invitado? Imbécil –sólo había agregado la última palabra para contrarrestar al _estúpido._

-Gazelle, tarado.

-¿Y qué hace aquí Gazelle? Mono.

Hiroto le miró. Y se echó a reír de manera histérica.

-¿Qué clase de insulto se supone que es _mono_? –inquirió entre risas.

-Uno muy grande –aseguró el rubio, dejando su mochila tirada junto al mueble y caminando a la cocina para sacarse algo de comer.

-No te prepares nada, Gazelle cocinará para nosotros.

-¿Es tu invitado o tu esclavo?

-Cierra la boca, ballenato. Gazelle se ofreció a cocinar, y sabes que cocina muy bien, así que no te quejes.

-No me estoy quejando, hipopótamo, tan sólo confirmo el estatus de nuestra nueva chef limpia-salas.

-No te atrevas a llamarle así de frente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Sacó un refresco del refrigerador y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-Avísame cuando esté lista la cena.

* * *

Ryuuji regresó a la cocina cuando el delicioso aroma a pasta y pollo se había vuelto lo suficientemente irresistible. Saginuma, Hiroto y el susodicho cocinero-esclavo ya estaban en la cocina. Notó que, en el momento en el que se apareció, Gazelle le lanzó una mirada que no expresaba muchas emociones positivas. Era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y cosas reprimidas. No entendió el porqué.

-Buenas noches –saludó cortésmente, a pesar de que lo suyo no era ser cortés. De hecho, era una de las personas menos corteses sobre la faz del planeta.

-Buenas noches –respondió el ojiazul, y se apresuró a servir un plato para él-. Aquí tienes. Espero que te guste.

Midorikawa lo tomó y se sentó en la mesa. Saginuma le acercó una copa y le sirvió vino espumoso.

-Qué porquería es esa.

-Mejor de las que tú sueles comprar –respondió el mayor mordazmente. Hiroto rio. Gazelle forzó una sonrisa y finalmente se sentó a la mesa, a la izquierda de Hiroto y la derecha de Midorikawa.

-Les agradezco que me permitan quedarme aquí. Espero disfruten la cena.

-Ah, no tenías por qué hacerla, Gazelle, para nosotros es un placer tenerte aquí. Ya sabes lo que dicen, _the more the merrier _–el pálido universitario levantó su copa y convocó un brindis-. Por nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Hiroto brindó entusiastamente, Midorikawa con un interés fingido y Gazelle con timidez.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Saginuma.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera anormal, siendo que parecían una especie de pequeña familia disfuncional, y siendo también que era prácticamente la primera vez desde que vivían ahí que cenaban juntos. Midorikawa temía que una nueva era de limpieza y cenas familiares estuviese aproximándose.

Después de la cena, Hiroto y Saginuma se pusieron a lavar juntos los trastes mientras que mandaron a Gazelle a descansar. Midorikawa se levantó de la mesa sin que le importara la vida y se fue a su habitación. Ahí, sobre su escritorio, estaba recostado el libro que Goenji le había dado. Lo miró con desprecio, pero después de un rato se vio tentado a acercarse, como si de pronto el libro tuviera alguna especie de propiedad magnética. Se sentó frente al escritorio y, mirando al libro, abrió su portátil y lo encendió. Después de que todo cargara abrió el navegador e inmediatamente escribió una dirección. _RedBook. _Nunca le habían interesado esas tonterías por lo que no tenía una cuenta, así que se dispuso a crear una. Como no quería poner su propio nombre, se registró con el nombre _Sagi Roto_. Una vez que su perfil estuvo listo, entró al buscador y escribió un nombre.

"_Goenji Shuuya."_

Tenía tres clases con él. No había sido muy difícil averiguar su nombre completo. Cuando aparecieron los resultados, reconoció al primero por la foto y presionó sobre su nombre. Entonces, el perfil de Goenji Shuuya, su propio parásito personal, se abrió.

_Goenji Shuuya._

_En una relación con Kazemaru Ichirota._

* * *

… _Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening…_

_(___… Quizá soy de una clase diferente  
Quizá no estoy escuchando_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El poder de las redes sociales para crear conflictos existenciales._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Aphrodi es demasiado frágil. Y Edgar..._**

**_Ahora conocemos un poquito más a fondo lo que es un día normal en la vida de Midorikawa... si es que hay cualquier cosa en su vida que se pueda considerar "normal" jajaja :)_**

**_Recuerden que los reviews alimentan mi alma, espero sus comentarios!_**

**_Ciao!_**


	15. Song 15: Silhouettes

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! No pude publicar el segundo capítulo ayer así que lo traigo hoy, y en un rato más el siguiente :D

Gracias jesy por tu review! (Y para esos lectores silenciosos... I'm watching you ò_ó).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones no tan amistosas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 15. Silhouettes**

(/watch?v=6BBksAK0f0g)

Aphrodi se sentía ligeramente culpable de que Tsunami se hubiese saltado prácticamente todas las clases de un día entero por estar con él. Pero sólo un poco. Supuso que, siendo su primer día, no le afectaría demasiado, y además su compañía le había hecho realmente bien. Los días siguientes había procedido a llegar algo tarde a sus clases y elegir siempre un lugar de la fila de adelante –de esos que nadie solía querer- sin siquiera mirar al resto del salón. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía, se encontraría eventualmente con los venenosos ojos de Edgar mirándole. Siempre se sentaba cerca de la puerta, y preparaba sus cosas minutos antes del término de la clase, de modo que en el instante en que ésta terminaba, salía corriendo del salón, sin dar oportunidad al inglés de siquiera acercársele. Aquella "táctica" le había funcionado hasta el tercer día de la semana. Sin embargo, el jueves por la tarde, cuando entró al salón y se sentó, inmediatamente sintió el aroma de un perfume familiar. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para comprobar sus terribles sospechas porque, justo segundos después de que se sentara, sintió un par de manos grandes sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa, Aphrodi? ¿Tu nuevo novio no está dejándote relajarte lo suficiente? Yo siempre fui bueno en eso, ¿no?

La cabeza de Edgar estaba a centímetros de él. Sus labios rozaban su oído y sus manos empezaron a presionar suavemente sus hombros, como si los masajearan.

-Me di cuenta de que me bloqueaste. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Aphrodi movió el hombro, como si quisiera deshacerse de un bicho molestoso que acabase de posarse sobre él. Pero Edgar no se inmutó. Le dio un beso sobre el oído, y después lo lamió. Aphrodi se levantó de la silla de golpe, le lanzó una mirada furiosa, tomó sus cosas y fue a sentarse a otro lugar. Casi en ese mismo momento llegó el profesor, con lo que el rubio suspiró de alivio. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al inglés, y lo vio acomodarse sobre su silla tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si lo que Aphrodi había hecho no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. El rubio sintió que su pecho le ardía. No entendía cómo Edgar podía tratarlo así.

Cuando la clase terminó, Aphrodi prácticamente corrió fuera del salón. Mientras todos estaban apenas guardando sus cosas, él estaba ya atravesando el pasillo que iba hacia la salida. Abandonó el edificio y empezó a dirigirse al estacionamiento. Ya había anochecido, por lo que algunas partes de los terrenos de la universidad estaban bastante oscuras y, como los alumnos de arte eran los únicos que salían tan tarde en aquella sección, todo estaba bastante solitario. Así que, cuando Aphrodi sintió a alguien aferrándose a su cabello, haciéndole gritar de dolor y obligándolo a detenerse, no había nadie presente para servir de testigo.

-¡Edgar! –exclamó, mirando la mano del inglés que estaba enterrada con fuerza en su cabello-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Edgar soltó una risita. Después jaló más de su cabello, obligando a Aphrodi a quedar prácticamente sobre su pecho. Usó su brazo libre para rodear su cintura y aprisionarlo contra sí.

-Eso es lo que yo debería estar preguntándote, Aphrodi, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? Sabes que no puedes terminar conmigo.

El rubio intentó zafarse, pero aquello sólo provocó que Edgar le jalara con más fuerza, lastimándole.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás haciéndome daño!

-¡¿Y qué hay del daño que tú estás haciéndome, Aphrodi?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Acostándote con ese imbécil que acabas de conocer!

Aphrodi se quedó inmóvil. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Edgar, intentando que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran separados. Edgar tenía la mano que tiraba de su cabello extendida a sus espaldas, de modo que tampoco podía mover la cabeza, y su cara estaba a apenas centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste tan rápido de lo felices que éramos?

Sintió los labios de Edgar sobre su frente, dejando un beso profundo y caliente. Después fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. Aphrodi quiso voltear el rostro pero eso hizo que Edgar volviera a jalar de su cabello, así que terminó por rendirse. Dejó que Edgar le besara la boca, y el cuello, y que le lamiera la piel como si todavía tuviera derechos sobre él. La otra mano del inglés se metió por debajo de su camisa y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, después más abajo. Escuchó con desprecio los suspiros del inglés, y sintió con asco sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

-Detente, Edgar –dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como el otro iba acalorándose más, acariciándole y besándole con cada vez más ansias. Edgar le empujó hasta la pared del edificio junto al cual estaban y continuó con su ataque. Aphrodi apenas fue capaz de producir sonido alguno cuando se dio cuenta de _qué_ era lo que el otro intentaba hacer realmente.

* * *

"_¡Hola! ¿Ya estás en casa?"_

Aphrodi estaba sentado en su auto. Había encendido la luz de adentro y estaba revisándose el cuello, donde Edgar le había dejado una marca muy, muy notoria. Tenía lágrimas secas sobre la cara y la nariz algo congestionada después de haber llorado alrededor de veinte minutos.

"_Hola. No, aún no llego."_

"_¿Cómo? Pero si ya son las once."_

Pasaron algunos segundos, y después Tsunami envió otro mensaje.

"_¿Saliste con alguien?"_

Aphrodi realmente no estaba de humor. Dejó su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el automóvil. Metió reversa y salió del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose después a la avenida principal de Düsselden.

* * *

Aphrodi se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Extendió una mano para agarrarlo y abrió el mensaje. Era Tsunami.

"_Buenos días."_

El último mensaje había sido el que el moreno le había enviado la noche anterior y al que Aphrodi no había respondido. Se sintió muy mal, pensando en lo que Tsunami debía estarse imaginando. Pero, a pesar de estarse imaginando lo que fuese que se estaba imaginando, Tsunami igual había tenido la decencia de enviarle un mensaje de buenos días, tal como lo había hecho todos los días desde que se habían conocido.

"_Buenos días, Tsunami. Perdona que no te haya respondido ayer."_

"_No te preocupes. Espero te la hayas pasado bien."_

"_No, realmente no."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

"_No quiero hablar de ello."_

"_¿Tiene que ver con Edgar? No me digas que ese idiota hizo algo."_

Aphrodi ocultó su rostro en la almohada y dejó a su mano caer a un lado de la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. No quería ir a la universidad, ni hablar con nadie, ni levantarse. Quería quedarse ahí y morir.

"_Aphrodi, ¿en dónde estás?"_

…

"_¿Puedo ir a verte? Dime dónde estás."_

…

"_Bueno, está bien… avísame cuando quieras hablar. Te quiero."_

El rubio dejó al celular caer sobre el suelo y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. El celular siguió sonando pero no le importó.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando Aphrodi por fin se levantó de la cama, hambriento, y fue a su cocina a buscar algo para comer. Se conformó con sacar un cereal a medio comer y servirse lo que quedaba de una caja de leche en un plato, sintiéndose sin ganas de preparar nada más.

Honestamente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía patético, débil, derrotado. Cuando había sido capaz de bloquear a Edgar en su teléfono y en todos sus medios digitales y luego había logrado mantener su distancia de él, se había sentido victorioso. Había sentido que tenía un poco de autoridad sobre la situación, y que al menos podía controlar lo que sucedía ahora que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Edgar. Sin embargo, lo que Edgar le había hecho le había dejado muy en claro que no tenía control sobre nada. Le hacía sentirse peor que una basura, sin control de su vida y sin autoridad sobre su cuerpo. Todavía le dolían las piernas y la zona de la cabeza en la que Edgar le había estado jaloneando.

Escuchó a su teléfono sonar desde la habitación. Con desánimo se levantó de la mesa y fue al cuarto. Recogió el aparato, que seguía en el suelo, y abrió sus mensajes no leídos.

"_Bueno, está bien… avísame cuando quieras hablar. __**Te quiero**__."_

Sus ojos de sangre se detuvieron sobre aquellas dos palabras, y las releyeron una y otra vez como si hubiera algo en ellas que necesitara descifrarse. Después de leerlo una cantidad innecesaria de veces, por fin bajó hasta los siguientes mensajes.

"_Hola, ¿estás ahí?"_

"_Hey… ¿cómo te sientes?"_

Había pasado un lapso de alrededor de dos horas entre esos mensajes y el último.

"_Conocí a Edgar."_

* * *

… _'Cause I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too…_

_(___… Porque ya estoy ahí,  
Ya estoy ahí,  
Donde sea que tú estés,  
Estaré ahí yo también_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Aphrodi roto. ¿Quién será el siguiente en romperse? ¿El australiano o el inglés?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Los valores que rigen la vida de Rococo son poco convencionales._**

**_Salut!_**


	16. Song 16: Joystick

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hoy sí cumplí! :D Así que vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de hoy.

Muchas gracias BurningBullet por tu review y gracias también al nuevo favorito! :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Poca moral.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 16. Joystick**

(/watch?v=ik36FOdSw2k)

La vida era demasiado corta como para no vivirse de la manera más sublime posible. Esa era, al menos, su filosofía. Por eso cada noche de viernes y cada noche de sábado terminaba en una cama diferente, y en los brazos de alguien diferente. A veces él era el depredador. A veces él era la presa.

Düsselden era una ciudad exquisita. Variada, ruidosa, alegre. Sus noches eran de aventura, de cacería. Sus días eran de pretensiones, de ojos que habían visto a otros ojos en situaciones íntimas y salvajes saludándose en la escuela como dos personas civilizadas.

Rococo vio a alguien saludándole con la mano y guiñándole un ojo a lo lejos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Nadie habría sospechado el calor que había habido entre sus cuerpos lunas atrás.

Su última noche había sido interesante. Sabía que aquel delicioso acento inglés no podía fingirse tan bien. Siempre había querido conocer a un inglés. Cuando salió de la casa, notó una foto cerca de la puerta. El inglés con una chica preciosísima. Se lamentó por ella. Si hubiese sabido antes de su existencia, quizá no se habría dejado seducir. Quizá.

Cuando Rococo llegó a su casillero, alguien se le acercó por detrás. Un chico de cabello de nieve y ojos de polvo.

-Hola –saludó el muchacho que asemejaba a una fría tormenta. Rococo le miró. Era precioso.

-Hola –respondió alegremente, y esperó a que el otro formulara el motivo por el que se le había acercado.

-Me han contado que te gustan las fiestas –dijo él, mirándole con una sonrisa floja y una mirada ilegible. Rococo intensificó su sonrisa, sin decir nada-. Tendremos una fiesta de introducción en mi departamento este viernes. Esperamos poder contar con tu presencia.

El peliblanco le extendió un pequeño papel que sería una suerte de invitación. Rococo lo aceptó y sonrió.

-Me encantaría, eh…

-Fubuki.

Rococo asintió y le extendió una mano.

-Mucho gusto Fubuki, soy Rococo.

Fubuki ladeó la cabeza.

-Ese es un nombre interesante.

A Rococo le pareció mucho más interesante el calor de los besos de Fubuki que logró tener el privilegio de probar aquella misma noche.

* * *

… _Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh…_

_(___… Nene, toma el joystick  
Toma control del movimiento  
Puedo sentir cuando tú huh-huh_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Rococo no sabe en lo que se metió. Y sí, Fubuki es un fácil._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Es hora de que Gazelle se entere de ciertas cosas._**

**_Fubuki viene con su propio storyline, ya iremos descubriendo quién es y por qué es como es._**

**_Este capítulo es muy cortito y básicamente sólo seguimos viendo que Rococo es un player, pero la verdad es que con la letra de la canción no había mucho más que se pudiese hacer xD si la leen sabrán de lo que hablo._**

**_Recuerden que los reviews son bonitos y me gustan!_**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	17. Song 17: Honest

**Notas de la Autora: **Agradezco muchísimo a Jesy, Carmencita y Tralala por sus reviews! De verdad me ponen muy feliz :3 Carmen y Tralala, les respondo aquí:

**_Carmencita:_ **Tal vez sí se arreglen, pero no sabemos hasta cuando (ni yo lo sé, de verdad xD), pero ya les urgía pasar un tiempo alejados. Te agradezco mucho mucho tu review, y me alegra saber que esta historia te guste tanto :3

**_tralalal-lalala:_ **Jajaja, me encantó tu comentario de Rococo viviendo la vida loca xDD es literalmente lo que hace jajaja. No te resistas a los encantos de Aphrodi muajaja. Gracias por el comentario sobre la descripción de Fubuki, me esfuerzo mucho con mis analogías ;_; Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir siguiendo (?) la historia!

Sin más les dejo con el siguiente capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Abusos mencionados.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 17. Honest**

(/watch?v=qqXjt5WFPgc)

Gazelle había sido el primero en levantarse la mañana posterior a la cena. Se había preparado un insípido licuado y se había sentado en la solitaria cocina. Tenía la mirada perdida, triste. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa. Se preguntaba si Burn lo extrañaba. Si estaría pensando en él tal como él lo hacía. Si se arrepentiría de haber roto su teléfono y haber borrado toda posibilidad de contactarlo por ese medio. Suspiró. ¿Se sentiría arrepentido? ¿Aceptaría que lo que había hecho estaba mal? Suspiró otra vez y apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos abiertas, mirando la superficie de la mesa. Estaba destrozado. No había otra manera de ponerlo. Todo dentro de él estaba resquebrajado, partido en los mismos pedazos que su vieja mesa de cristal.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose llamó su atención. Entonces Midorikawa se apareció en la cocina. El rubio le miró, como extrañado, como si se preguntara qué hacía él ahí. Luego pareció recordar que, de hecho, ahora el ojiazul vivía ahí.

-Buenos días –dijo, no pareciendo saber que más decir. Gazelle no respondió. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y regresó la atención a su licuado. Midorikawa sacó algunas cosas de la alacena y tras un rato de prepararse algo se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hice algo? –preguntó Midorikawa momentos después de sentarse. Gazelle le miró, irradiando odio en su mirada de hielo.

-¿Algo? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! –levantó la voz y aporreó una mano sobre la mesa. No era natural en él enojarse, ni reclamarle nada a nadie. Pero es que ese _imbécil_ se lo estaba buscando. Midorikawa le miró con lo que parecía genuina confusión. Parecía un poco perturbado por la reacción que el ojiazul había tenido.

-No te entiendo, no quise…

-¡Cállate! ¡No sé cómo puedes venir y sentarte junto a mí después de lo que has hecho! –la voz se le quebró y volvió a voltearse. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Midorikawa guardó silencio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Hiroto llegó a la cocina, vistiendo shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros. Después tomó su desayuno y se levantó.

-Terminaré esto en mi habitación.

Gazelle lo vio irse y luego volvió a ocultar el rostro. Hiroto se sentó a su lado, ocupando el lugar de Midorikawa.

-¿Estás bien?

Gazelle negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿Discutiste con Midorikawa? ¿Él te dijo algo?

Gazelle se descubrió el rostro y miró al pelirrojo.

-Burn venía aquí a menudo, ¿verdad?

Hiroto suspiró, y asintió.

-¿Venía a verlo… a _él_?

Hiroto lo contempló largamente. Después desvió la mirada. Pareció tomar valor. Volvió a mirarle y elevó una mano, acariciándole suavemente a un lado de la cabeza y echándole algunos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Gazelle se estremeció bajo el contacto. Era más suave que cualquier cosa que Burn alguna vez le hubiese dado.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, Gazelle. Sobre Midorikawa.

Gazelle sintió como si un fantasma hecho de espuma negra y ácida se depositara en su pecho. _Era verdad. Era verdad._ Aunque ya lo sabía, había seguido habiendo una parte de él que se negaba a creerlo por completo hasta tener una prueba más tangible. Ahí estaba su prueba. Hiroto iba a dársela.

-Escucha… las cosas que Midorikawa se mete… son fuertes. Bastante fuertes.

Hiroto guardó silencio por un momento. Gazelle le observó con algo entre la incredulidad y el desconcierto. Eso no era precisamente lo que estaba esperando escuchar.

-A veces él se pierde, ¿sabes? Queda en un estado en el que no sabe ni quién es. Y… -hizo otra pausa. Movió una mano inconscientemente, como si animara a su propia boca a hablar-. Y pues… Burn, un día, se dio cuenta de eso. Entonces…

Sus labios se movieron, como si quisiera continuar, pero no podía. Sin embargo, no era necesario. Era suficiente con lo que había dicho. Gazelle desvió la mirada y sus manos se cerraron sobre la mesa.

-¿Me dices que Midorikawa no lo sabe? ¿O sea que Burn estaba…?

-Gazelle, jamás te habría pedido que vivieras a lado de alguien que te hubiese hecho tanto daño de manera consciente. Pero no, tengo la certeza de que Midorikawa no tiene ningún recuerdo de esos momentos.

La vista de Gazelle estaba sobre la pared del fondo de la cocina.

-¿Estaba _violándolo_?

Su voz era diminuta, delgada como un cabello y fácil de romper. No se podía pronunciar semejante palabra con ningún otro tipo de voz. Hiroto lo miró sorprendido.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… pero creo que… sí –su garganta se vació de aire y repentinamente sintió la cabeza ligera. ¿Acaso él había estado consintiendo un acto tan vil en su propia casa? ¿Y ni siquiera lo había notado?

La respiración de Gazelle se había agitado. Sus manos habían bajado de la mesa y estaban ahora presionando sobre sus rodillas. Su frágil mundo acababa de desmoronarse el doble que antes.

-¿Cómo pude estar con una persona así…?

* * *

… _I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me…_

_(___… Desearía que pudieses ser honesto, desearía que pudieses ser honesto conmigo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Al monstruo dentro de Burn todavía falta conocerle muchos cuernos._**

**_En el siguiente capítulo: Ser demasiado aventurero puede tener sus consecuencias._**

**_La psicología de los huérfanos es la más compleja de esta historia, así que lamentablemente tocará verlos sufrir un poco (¿o mucho?)._**

**_El siguiente capítulo es cortísimo así que probablemente lo publique entre hoy y mañana. Espero que este les haya gustado y, como siempre, espero sus comentarios! :)_**

**_Matta ne!  
_**


	18. Song 18: Prague

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, me atrasé un día, pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Como ya les había dicho es muuuy cortito, así que intentaré traer el siguiente antes de que termine la semana.

Agradezco muchisísisimo los reviews! Gracias Jesy, Wynter y Kira por escribir ** les respondo a todas en MP, y gracias también por el nuevo favorito! De verdad que todo su apoyo me pone muy feliz :)

Sin más por ahora, les dejo el capítulo :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nada en especial (demasiado corto para tener advertencias).

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 18. Prague**

(/watch?v=cy3K5dK27go)

Praga era una tierra de aventuras. Con sus músicos en las calles, sus preciosos puentes de piedra y sus clubs legendarios. Era justo el lugar en el que alguien como él debería haber nacido.

Düsselden era un espectáculo mucho menos impresionante, cuando se lo comparaba, pero tenía que admitir que Farkastell tenía un poco de ese aroma a peligro que tanto le gustaba. Farkastell tenía muchos brazos sobre los qué caer.

Su semestre en Praga le había enseñado bastante sobre con qué tipo de personas no había que meterse. Sin embargo, tenía apenas una semana de haber llegado a Düsselden y ya había dado su primer desliz.

Entre sus brazos africanos descansaba la pálida cabeza de un traficante de drogas.

* * *

… _No need to tell me how this ends  
A soup of naked and quietness  
And does this ever end?… _

_(___… No tienes que decirme cómo termina esto  
Una sopa de desnudez y silencio  
¿Y alguna vez termina?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Un día tanta diversión le va a salir cara a Rococo._**

**_¿Saben quién es el traficante de drogas? (I guess you do xD)._**

**_Debo decir que esta era otra canción que sólo podía dedicársele a nuestro promiscuo favorito de la historia jajaja, espero que les haya gustado.  
_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El desencuentro de Edgar y Tsunami._**

**_Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos... antes del domingo! (Espero)._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	19. Song 19: Sweet Ophelia

**Notas de la Autora: **Ehhh, ayer me quedé leyendo un fic de Tea1908 y ya no publiqué nada XD cúlpenla a ella por escribir fics bonitos! Jaja.

Les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Mild violence.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 19. Sweet Ophelia**

(/watch?v=tWpMFF5rxTo)

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Tsunami salió de clase. Estaba platicando con una chica de su salón a la que acababa de conocer, de nombre Midori, pero su cabeza estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Aphrodi era absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Una vez que se despidió de la chica se puso a andar en dirección a su residencia. No se dio cuenta de que alguien venía atrás de él. Cruzó una calle y luego otra, y llegó a un cruce bastante solitario, de calles bordeadas de casas silenciosas. Ahora que no había ningún sonido que lo ocultara, finalmente escuchó los pasos que venían detrás de él. No les dio importancia, puesto que sin duda se trataba de algún otro transeúnte que había tomado aquella misma calle en el mismo momento que él. No había motivo para preocuparse.

Los pasos empezaron a sonar cada vez más cerca. Seguía sin preocuparle. Quizá el otro tenía más prisa. En cualquier momento le alcanzaría y después le rebasaría. No tenía nada de raro.

Sin embargo, cuando los pasos llegaron a estar cerca de él, en vez de seguirse de largo, se detuvieron y al instante una mano se aferró a su hombro, haciéndole detenerse con sorpresa. Tsunami miró al que le había detenido. Era un tipo alto, de ojos de mar y cabello largo. El tipo le miraba con una media sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa agradable. Era como la sonrisa de un depredador que atrapaba a su presa.

-¿Tú eres el imbécil que se ha estado tirando a Aphrodi?

La cara de desconcierto del moreno fue épica. ¿Él era el _qué_ que estaba haciéndole _qué _a Aphrodi?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –no se molestó en ocultar su enojo. Se le hacía una falta de respeto grandísima que alguien hablara así de su amiga.

-¡Ja! ¿No lo sabes, inepto? Soy la persona a la que Aphrodi está traicionando contigo.

Uno habría pensado que tendría que lucir más dolido, más enfurecido. En vez de eso, lucía simplemente como si la situación le entretuviera.

-Pero voy a decirte algo por tu propio bien, _morenito, _no importa cuántas veces _se la metas_ a Aphrodi, a quien pertenece es _a mí. _Y si no me crees, pregúntale a quién se le entregó anoche.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Edgar habría caído sin vida al suelo de cemento en aquel preciso instante.

Las miradas no podían matar, claro está. Pero con los puños era otra historia.

* * *

Tsunami tenía algunos arañazos sobre el cuello, y su cabeza sangraba de donde se le había arrancado pelo. Pero Edgar, a cambio, tenía una nariz rota, un labio partido, un ojo morado y una caja torácica espléndidamente adolorida. El moreno había tenido que contenerse a final de cuentas y se había ido corriendo, dejando a Edgar sobre el suelo. Un carro había pasado a mitad de todo, pero no había hecho más que tocar el claxon e irse sin mayor preocupación en el mundo. Edgar no había tenido ángel que lo ampare.

Cuando el moreno llegó a su casa, fue a darse un baño para limpiarse las heridas, después sacó su pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a tratarse las heridas. Se puso algo de desinfectante sobre los arañazos y loción refrescante sobre sus moretones. Se cubrió los cortes con unas curitas y se consideró curado.

Su teléfono había estado silencioso todo el día. Los días anteriores había estado bastante animado recibiendo los mensajes de Aphrodi. Las palabras de Edgar aún resonaban en su mente.

"… _pregúntale a quién se le entregó anoche."_

"_No quiero hablar de ello."_

Presionó con fuerza el aparato en sus manos. No podía ser. El pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza no podía ser. No era posible que Edgar fuese ese tipo de persona, ni que Aphrodi hubiese tenido que pasar por ese tipo de situación. Tsunami no podía aceptar que algo como eso fuese verdad. Tomó el teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Aphrodi.

"_Conocí a Edgar."_

No sabía que más decirle. Ella no había querido hablar con él en todo el día. Tal vez ya no quería saber nada de él. Quizá, en realidad, ella y Edgar se habían reconciliado. Quizá Tsunami le había golpeado por nada, y luego tendría que verle caminando victorioso de la mano de ella. Aphrodi le miraría con desprecio por haber roto la nariz de su perfecto novio. El pecho se le estrujó.

Se tiró sobre su cama y miró al techo con desánimo. Aphrodi era perfecta. Por supuesto que regresaría con alguien perfecto como Edgar. Tsunami no tenía lugar en esa ecuación. Se recostó de lado y, de pronto, su teléfono sonó.

"_¿Qué?"_

Tsunami vio el mensaje con tristeza y no respondió. Se lo estaban comiendo los celos y la decepción.

"… _pregúntale a quién se le entregó anoche."_

Mientras él pensaba en ella, ella pensaba en _él. _Ella se le entregaba a _él. _

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era el tono de llamada. Cuando la pantalla se iluminó, vio que se trataba de Aphrodi. Aunque no quería, decidió contestar.

-Hey –dijo. Por un momento, Aphrodi guardó silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que conociste a Edgar? –preguntó después, con un tono que parecía nervioso. Como si tuviese algo que ocultar.

-Pues eso, conocí a tu _novio_.

-_Ex_novio. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que ayer estabas con él.

Silencio. El pecho de Tsunami se llenaba de tormenta con cada segundo que el silencio se alargaba. Era cierto. Aphrodi realmente había estado con él.

Pero entonces, Aphrodi se echó a llorar.

-¿A-Aphrodi?

-_Tsu.. Tsunami… lo siento –_su voz estaba rota por el llanto. Tsunami casi podía sentir sus lágrimas recorriéndole la piel-. _Lo siento, yo me dejé… yo me dejé…_

Las manos de Tsunami se cerraron en puños furiosos, imaginándose que el cuello de Edgar estaba dentro de ellos.

* * *

… _Singing like it's a full moon  
Careless now that he has you  
Turns you on to the right songs  
Promises that you're hooked on…_

_(___… Cantando como si hubiese luna llena  
Sin cuidado ahora que te tiene  
Te pone las canciones correctas  
Promesas a las que eres adicto_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Y el segundo en romperse fue... Edgar. ¿El tercero va a ser el peor?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: En las frías tierras al norte de Finlandia, donde pueblecillos fantasma recorren kilómetros llenos de nieve, es muy fácil olvidar un nombre._**

**_En el próximo capítulo hacemos nuestro primer viaje al pasado. ¿Finlandia? ¿Recuerdan quién es nuestro personaje finlandés?_**

**_Bueno, para los que lo notaron, hubo una pequeña sorpresita en este capítulo: Tenemos a un personaje de IE GO, y ella no será la única que aparezca :D y tendremos dos parejitas de GO! Intenten adivinar xD_**

**_También, como creo que ya lo dejé en suspenso por demasiado tiempo (y ya me lo habían preguntado, así que mejor lo respondo), pronto, en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, tendremos la aparición de nuestro siguiente Teikoku, ¿quién será?  
_**

**_Sin más por ahora, nos vemos soon para el próximo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios!  
_**

**_Cheers!_**


	20. Song 20: Love in December

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Me tardé! Ya sé, pero estuve en un lapsus entre viajes, escribiendo otras cosas y mucho trabajo, así que no pude continuar pronto. Sin embargo, aquí traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo :)

Este es un capítulo especial, en mi opinión. ¿Por qué? Debo decir que nunca había escrito algo similar, y que fue un poco difícil hacerlo. Al final del capítulo les explicaré el porqué.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Temas fuertes, abusos, violación.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 20. Love in December**

(/watch?v=2H7x9UbZmYg)

Había personas que nacían para jugar un rol muy doloroso en el mundo. Personas cuyas vidas pasaban desapercibidas. Cuya carne era usada para los deseos de otros y cuyos espíritus se resquebrajaban al más mínimo toque. Personas que no aprendían a sonreír y que eventualmente también dejaban de llorar. El viento se llevaba sus nombres como se llevaba al polvo y a las hojas olvidadas de otoño. Un día se desvanecían, sin más, y no quedaba nadie que pudiese recordarlas.

En las frías tierras al norte de Finlandia, donde pueblecillos fantasma recorrían kilómetros llenos de nieve, era muy fácil olvidar un nombre. Era fácil que los rostros desaparecieran, devorados por monstruos invisibles que nadie podía detener.

Por eso nadie escuchaba nunca los gritos de Atsuya. Su cabello pálido, sucio y revuelto, se agitaba cuando las manos del monstruo lo arrojaban sobre el suelo. Sus ojos grises, de polvo, se llenaban de lágrimas y de dolor cuando las manos del monstruo lo estrujaban y lo desvestían. Era miserable.

Atsuya siempre se guardaba en los rincones a llorar. A veces salía de la casa, sin importar el frío que le quemaba la piel desnuda. Regresaba enfermo, destrozado y medio muerto. Pero adentro de la casa no era mucho mejor. Adentro había suciedad, olor a sangre y a semen. Adentro había un monstruo.

Shirou siempre estaba sobre la cama, como un trapo. Dejaba que lo usaran, que lo rompieran, ya no lloraba. Sus ojitos de polvo sólo parecían reaccionar cuando su hermano estaba cerca, cuando le traía algún dulce que le hubieran regalado en la calle, o alguna sábana nueva con la que taparse, porque siempre tenían frío. Su cuerpo, que no era de él, estaba flaco y otoñal, como los árboles de afuera de la casa. Desnudo, sin nada que le hiciera brillar, sin nada de lo qué enorgullecerse. Shirou no lloraba, así que Atsuya lloraba por los dos. Lloraba y le acariciaba su suave cabello por horas. Se preguntaba por qué todo lo que conocían era dolor. Se preguntaba por qué siempre tenían frío, por qué siempre tenían hambre, por qué siempre se sentían solos. La gente del pueblo lo trataba como un animalillo. Él mismo se sentía como un animalillo, rebuscando en la basura, sucio, ignorado.

El único que venía a verlos era el monstruo. Sólo él y sólo él. Cuando ellos se fueran, no habría nadie más que el monstruo que fuese a tener un recuerdo de ellos en su memoria. Desaparecerían como la nieve en la primavera y nunca nadie sabría que habían existido.

Atsuya no era consciente de que, cuando muriese, el mundo se olvidaría de él. Había sólo una cosa en este mundo que él podía hacer, y era recordar el nombre de Shirou y el rostro de Shirou mientras siguiera vivo. Al menos, mientras él estuviera ahí, habría una persona en el mundo que sabría quién era Shirou. Un chiquillo diminuto, de piel y cabello de nieve y ojos de polvo iguales a los suyos. Flaco, desnutrido, frágil. Un chiquillo que no lloraba y que no jugaba, no sonreía y no vivía. Un chiquillo que se había convertido en trapo.

Pero hasta alguien como Shirou tenía a alguien que lo recordara. Cuando Atsuya murió, Shirou no se dio cuenta.

* * *

… _so this is love  
in the end of December  
quiet nights  
quiet stars…_

_(___… así que esto es el amor  
al final de diciembre  
noches silenciosas  
estrellas silenciosas_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Así es el amor en diciembre._**

**_Tengo que decir que dudé en terminar el capítulo así. Me dolió mucho hacer a la vida de Atsuya tan breve y tan triste. Al escribir este capítulo no pude evitar pensar en todas las personas que tienen vidas así. Por eso es que se me hizo un capítulo difícil._**

**_Love in December es una canción que escuché por primera vez hace años y desde ese entonces y hasta ahora la sigo considerando una de las canciones más tristes que he escuchado (habla sobre pérdida, sobre estar ahí siempre para la persona amada), por eso es que sabía que este capítulo también debía ser muy triste. Y he aquí el resultado._**

**_Pues, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Quién cuida de Shirou?_**

**_Bis bald!_**


	21. Song 21: Heaven's not enough

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo este capítulo con una noticia: Acabo de hacer una guía de parejas/personajes que está en el primer capítulo. Si en el futuro quieren leer sólo sobre algunas parejas o personajes de los 80 que salen en este fic xD usen la guía! (está hasta el capítulo 35, porque sí, ya tengo pensado hasta el capítulo 35 xD vamos por menos, recuerden que son más de 100...).

Sin más por el momento, agradezco mucho el nuevo fav/follow de mitsuki takahashi, gracias también a los que siguen la historia y a los lectores silenciosos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Drugs.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 21. Heaven's not enough**

(/watch?v=QohmZkSPrzE)

La puerta de la habitación de Midorikawa se abrió. Cuando el rubio entró, lo primero que notó fue que su cama _ya _estaba ocupada. Fubuki estaba sentado sobre la cama, junto a la pared, con sus piernas dobladas frente a su pecho y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos y sus rodillas. Estaba temblando, por lo que Midorikawa adivinó al momento que el peliblanco estaba llorando.

-Fubuki –dijo. El otro levantó la cara y le miró con los ojos y la nariz enrojecida.

-_Co-conocí a alguien… y dice que no quiere estar conmigo…_

Volvió a hundirse entre sus rodillas, llorando con amargura. Midorikawa fue a su cajón y sacó algunas cosas. Una cuchara, una flama, una pipa. Se sentó a un lado de Fubuki y fue preparando todo. Después obligó al peliblanco a levantar la cara y le hizo fumar. Entre lágrimas y temblores, el peliblanco aceptó. Midorikawa le imitó.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-_Rococo…_

Midorikawa asintió. Debía recordar ese nombre. Debía recordar quién era Rococo. A ese desgraciado le iba a ir mal.

-_¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo, Mido? _–su voz seguía quebrada, cargada de pena.

-Yo sí quiero estar contigo.

Fubuki dejó a su cabeza recargarse sobre el hombro de Midorikawa. Sus lágrimas mojaron la manga de su suéter. Midorikawa olía a perfume.

-Pero tú no puedes… -estaba empezando a tranquilizarse. Mido negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, pero quizá cuando reencarnemos en otro mundo sí podré, y entonces voy a estar contigo para siempre.

Los ojos de Fubuki comenzaban a nublarse. Su mente comenzaba a apagarse.

-¿Lo prometes?

Midorikawa asintió, y después inclinó la cabeza a un lado para apoyarla sobre la cabeza de Fubuki. El peliblanco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Fubuki despertó a media noche. Estaba recostado de lado sobre una cama que olía a Ryuuji, viendo hacia la pared, y un brazo rodeaba su cintura. La respiración de su amigo soplaba tranquilamente sobre su cuello. Llevó su mano a la de Midorikawa y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad. Ryuuji siempre cuidaba de él. Cuidaba de él desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, gracias a Saginuma, como si hubiese sabido desde el primer instante que Fubuki estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien. Ryuuji le cuidaba, le protegía, se abalanzaba sobre los que le hacían daño y, en las noches largas, le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Fubuki tuvo siempre la confusa impresión de que Ryuuji le recordaba a alguien. Pero no sabía a quién.

* * *

… _and Heaven's not enough __  
__if when I'm there I don't remember you…_

_(___… y el Cielo no es suficiente  
si cuando estoy ahí no te recuerdo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Sólo dos personas lo suficientemente perdidas pueden encontrarse mutuamente y entenderse._**

**_Rococo no sabe en lo que se metió, Fubuki está roto, Mido está roto, y al final sólo se entieden ellos dos._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Sagi Roto y el poder de las redes sociales para crear conflictos._**

**_Ciao!_**


	22. Song 22: Face on

**Notas de la Autora: **Chapter 22 yay! Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo de varios que están basados en canciones sin letra (esta primera es del soundtrack de Wolf's Rain), así que no tendremos fragmentos de lyrics por un rato, y los capítulos más que nada se relacionan con el título de la canción. En el caso de esta primera, el tema es _enfrentar. _La cosa precisa que Goenji no está teniendo el valor de hacer.

Agradezco miiiiil los reviews! Gracias tralala y NazuHika, y gracias también al nuevo follow/fav Nicole Automne!

Ya sin más, les dejo con el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ñam.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 22. Face on**

(/watch?v=liYO3LPwlFk)

"_¿Tienes otra cuenta en Redbook?"_

Goenji miró al mensaje con el ceño fruncido. Por lo directo y seco de la pregunta, tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Kazemaru estaba molesto.

"_No, ¿por qué?"_

Fue sincero. Al menos en eso, fue sincero.

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Kaze, ¿por qué tendría otra cuenta de Redbook? Y si la tuviera, te lo diría."_

"_¿Quién es Sagi Roto?"_

El peliplatino levantó una ceja ante el nombre. Estaba a mitad de una clase y, en vez de atender nada, parecía que tendría que estar dando alguna explicación a Kazemaru. El problema era que no sabía qué era lo que tenía que explicar.

"_No lo sé, ¿por qué?"_

"_¿Realmente no lo sabes?"_

"_Kazemaru, ¿qué pasa?"_

Kazemaru tardó un momento en contestar.

"_Busca a Sagi Roto en Redbook. Avísame cuando lo hagas."_

Goenji lanzó una mirada cautelosa al profesor. Al ver que no parecía estarse fijando en él, hizo lo que Kazemaru le había pedido. Abrió el buscador de Redbook y escribió el nombre.

_Sagi Roto._

Sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto cuando los resultados aparecieron. Ahora entendía por qué Kazemaru estaba tan alterado. Al tal Sagi Roto, fuese quien fuese, al parecer le había parecido una buenísima idea usar fotos de perfil falsas.

Y las fotos, para colmo, eran de Goenji.

"_Kaze, ya lo busqué, no sé quién demonios es, ¿cómo lo encontraste?"_

"_Fudou vio que agregara a un amigo suyo, ¿no tienes ninguna idea de quién es?"_

"_No, pero lo voy a averiguar."_

Repentinamente estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Quién se creía ese bastardo para usar fotografías suyas como si le pertenecieran? Revisó el perfil y se dio cuenta de que apenas había sido creado el día anterior. Tenía alrededor de cinco amigos agregados –un tal Hiroto era el dichoso amigo en común con Fudou-, y ninguna publicación. En total tenía dos fotografías suyas. Al verlas, Goenji tuvo la extraña sensación de que no reconocía ninguna. Eras fotos suyas, pero podría jurar que era la primera vez que las veía.

No sabía realmente cómo debía proceder en una situación así. Pensó en denunciar el perfil, pero que borraran el perfil no le ayudaba mucho a encontrar a la persona detrás de aquella cuenta. Y las fotografías le intrigaban demasiado. No podía dejar que el culpable se le escapara.

Empezó por leer la lista de amigos.

_Saginuma Osamu._

_Hiroto Kiyama._

_Fubuki Shirou._

_Edgar Valtinas._

_Tobi Taka._

Tan sólo el primer nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no podía pensar con exactitud de dónde. Frustrado, regresó al perfil, pero su carencia de publicaciones no le permitía averiguar nada. Entonces decidió hacer algo drástico y abrió la ventana de mensajes. Ya se vería qué tan valiente era aquel tipo cuando viera que el sujeto real de sus fotos le hablaba.

"_Hola."_

Empezó simple, porque para empezar ni siquiera sabía si le respondería. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el mensaje fue leído casi enseguida.

"_Hola, Goenji."_

El cerebro le hirvió. El cinismo.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás usando fotos mías en tu perfil?"_

Le llegó una solicitud de amistad. Era suya. Ahora su rostro debía estar rojo de rabia.

"_No son tus fotos, son mías. Yo las tomé. Que tú salgas en ellas es pura casualidad."_

Cuando Goenji encontrara a ese sujeto, iba a golpearlo con mucha fuerza.

"_Déjate de estupideces y quita esas fotos. No tienes derecho a usarlas."_

"_Vaya."_

Goenji miró la palabra con confusión. ¿Vaya? _¿Vaya qué?_

Repentinamente, la foto del otro desapareció, junto con su solicitud de amistad. Goenji no sabía por qué, pero sentía que le estaban ganando. Le habían derrotado. No sabía en qué ni cómo, pero le habían derrotado.

"_¿Quién eres?" _Insistió.

"_¿No crees que si quisiera que todos sepan quién soy habría hecho algo como ponerme mi nombre real?"_

Goenji estaba por demás fastidiado, y ya no sintió ganas de responderle. Regresó a su perfil, y entonces vio que había una publicación nueva en él, del tal Fubuki.

_¡Mido, me sorprende verte por aquí! Pensé que odiabas estas cosas._

Mido. Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

_Las odio._

La respuesta era tan simple y tan ridícula, que Goenji vio sus peores miedos confirmados.

Sagi Roto era en realidad Midorikawa Ryuuji. Y él acababa de decirle que "se dejara de estupideces."

Pero, lo que era peor, era que Kazemaru iba a querer explicaciones.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Así que Goenji tiene la ardua tarea de pensar en qué mentira va a decir esta vez.**_

_**¿Ya saben por qué "Sagi Roto"?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Admitámoslo. Todos hemos caído alguna vez en el agujero de 'stalkear' a alguien en las redes sociales. Un novio celoso no es la excepción.**_

_**Y por fin, por fin tenemos la aparición de un nuevo personaje en el siguiente capítulo, cierto Teikoku moreno que vendrá con su propia dosis de complejos y sufrimiento.  
**_

_**Como siempre agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios, ellos me mantienen escribiendo :3**_

_**Merci et salut!**_


	23. Song 23: Escape

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Pues como esta semana no podré estar escribiendo, decidí adelantar un poco para subir algo :) así que traigo el capítulo 23! Este capítulo es otra canción sin letra del OST de Wolf's Rain. ¿Por qué _Escape_? Porque Goenji está intentando escaparse, pero Kazemaru le sigue la pista.

Agradezco los reviews y nuevo fav/follow! Gracias Nazu y Retretor! (Bienvenido btw :]).

Sobre la pregunta del capítulo pasado, de Sagi Roto, no significa fraude de la lotería pero se me hizo muy curioso eso xD ya que básicamente Midorikawa SÍ estaba cometiendo una especie de "fraude" hahaha.

En cuanto a Rococo, creo que no lo veremos por un rato (es que no hay alguna canción próxima que trate sobre lo que tengo planeado para él), pero, just in case, Rococo también sale en mi otro fic, Hiroto Legal Affairs, y ahí tiene un rol un poco más activo :) (en caso de que gusten leer).

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 23!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Besos pintados de alcohol. Y mentiras.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 23. Escape**

(/watch?v=to1CA_BB3ho)

Kazemaru estaba sentado frente a su computadora. A su lado, un pan de chocolate caliente esperaba a que su mano lo tomara. Pero su mano estaba ya bastante ocupada moviendo el mouse de la computadora portátil, pasando de una página a otra en Redbook.

Kazemaru había tenido ya la impresión de que Goenji, su novio, estaba actuando extraño desde que el año escolar había empezado. Platicaba con él con menos frecuencia que en las vacaciones, y el chico de ojos castaños tenía que ser quien iniciaba las conversaciones la mayor parte del tiempo. Se preguntaba si era normal que uno perdiera interés en su pareja después de algunos meses. Era la primera vez que estaba en una relación seria, por lo que se consideraba inexperto en muchas cuestiones.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que sus ojos se habían posado sobre aquel "farsante" de Redbook, algo dentro de él le había dicho que aquello era más que sólo una persona haciéndose pasar por Goenji. No tenía idea del porqué, pero la sensación no se había ido y se había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde mirando su perfil y el de las personas a las que tenía como amigos.

_¡Mido, me sorprende verte por aquí! Pensé que odiabas estas cosas._

_Las odio._

Kazemaru había explorado a conciencia el perfil del tal Fubuki Shirou, quien era un chico de mirada triste que se la pasaba jugando juegos y posteando videos e imágenes graciosas. No parecía compartir mucho de su vida personal en la red social –al menos no de manera pública- con excepción de algunos 'check-in's' en los que avisaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, la hora hasta la que estaría ahí, y siempre firmaba con unas extrañas iniciales: CM. Kazemaru se había roto la cabeza intentando adivinar qué significaban pero no lo había logrado.

Después, había aparecido una segunda publicación en el muro del tal "Mido."

_No me digas que eres el inepto que creo que eres._

_Cállate y dile a tu esclavo que me haga de comer._

Ahora había sido Hiroto Kiyama. Kazemaru también había explorado su perfil pero el chico no parecía compartir mucho de manera pública. Sin embargo, viendo como ambos tenían varios amigos en común –incluidos Fudou y su novia Touko, que eran quienes le habían dicho sobre el perfil falso-, Kazemaru había decidido probar suerte y agregarlo. El pelirrojo le había aceptado tan sólo minutos después, y entonces el ojicastaño, tal cual ninja espía, se había lanzado inmediatamente sobre su perfil para explorar todo lo que hubiera ahí.

Hiroto parecía ser un chico bastante normal y equilibrado. Subía fotos con amigos y en fiestas, y también fotos de sus tardes bebiendo café y leyendo algún libro, o fotos de sus nuevas adquisiciones -zapatos o ropa de marca, gafas de sol, discos y varias otras cosas-, de las que parecía bastante orgulloso, afirmando que "trabajar arduamente" le permitía darse algunos "gustos" de vez en cuando. Las personas que le comentaban siempre parecían admirarle bastante y él, en general, parecía una persona lo suficientemente agradable. Su último estado había sido uno en el que se quejaba de lo difícil que era la clase de Administración Financiera. Kazemaru leyó los comentarios distraídamente, cuando de pronto vio que _Sagi Roto_ había comentado, hacía apenas unos minutos.

_Reprobaré esa materia._

Sus ojos viajaron a la información de Hiroto, que estaba a un lado. Era estudiante de Negocios en la Universidad Privada de Düsselden. La misma a la que Goenji asistía. Y, al parecer, la misma a la que _Sagi Roto _asistía también.

Alguien tocó repentinamente a la puerta de la habitación del ojicastaño. Kazemaru cerró su computadora y se levantó para atender.

-¡Hey! –le saludó animadamente quien había llamado apenas la puerta se abrió-. ¿No bajas a cenar? No te he visto en todo el día.

La expresión de Kazemaru debió haber sido bastante reveladora, porque la sonrisa del otro inmediatamente desapareció.

-Kaze, ¿estás bien?

El chico de intercambio suspiró.

-Me he pasado toda la tarde revisando los perfiles de Redbook de personas que no conozco.

El otro hizo una mueca, como si comprendiera lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kazemaru asintió y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ambos fueron a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Justo hoy un amigo de Alemania me pasó el perfil de una persona que estaba usando fotos de mi novio en Redbook. Le pregunté a él que pasaba y me negó saber quién era. Quiero… quiero pensar que está diciéndome la verdad, pero últimamente ha estado muy extraño…

Su amigo le miró con detenimiento.

-¿Tu novio? ¿El que ya no te habla a menos que le hables tú?

Kazemaru volvió a suspirar y asintió.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Sakuma? ¿Es porque estoy de intercambio?

Sakuma le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le miró con firmeza.

-Una persona a la que le basta un poco de distancia para olvidarte no es una persona que valga la pena, Kaze.

Kazemaru le miró con sus ojos pardos, ya brillosos a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas que no quería dejar derramar.

Kazemaru apenas tenía un mes de conocer a Sakuma. Pero resultaba que las amistades de intercambio parecían desarrollarse mucho más rápido que las amistades normales, y en tan sólo ese mes, el chico de ojos de ámbar se había hecho un lugar en su vida.

-¿Tú piensas que no debería estar con él? –inquirió. El otro desvió la mirada, como eligiendo las palabras que iba a decir.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, Kaze, y yo no puedo decirte si debes o no estar con él. Pero no me gusta verte así, y una persona que te quiere tampoco querría que tú estés así. Aclara las cosas con él, y si sientes que hay algo que no te está diciendo… ya sabrás qué decisión tomar.

Kazemaru asintió. Sakuma levantó ambas manos y pasó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Kazemaru, limpiando un par de lágrimas solitarias.

-Baja a cenar conmigo –le pidió. Kazemaru sonrió.

-Está bien. Mi pan ya se había enfriado de todas formas.

-Eres un adicto a esas cosas.

* * *

Cuando Kazemaru regresó a su habitación eran las tres de la mañana. Cuando él y Sakuma habían bajado al comedor de la residencia, se habían encontrado con que un grupo de estudiantes de intercambio había organizado una reunión y se habían quedado en ella. Así que, ya a esa hora, Kazemaru no sólo estaba cansado, sino también un poco mareado por todo el vino que se había bebido. Sakuma iba atrás de él, tropezándose casi a cada paso y riéndose como histérico. Él se había emborrachado con varias botellitas de cerveza china barata y algunos _shots _de tequila mexicano que el grupo de mexicanos había traído consigo.

-Shhh –dijo Kazemaru, con un dedo sobre los labios y entre risitas. Sakuma volvió a carcajearse, aunque intentó disimular el sonido de su risa cubriéndose la boca con una mano-. Vas a despertar a todos.

-¡La Madame nos va a matar, Kaze!

-¡Lo sé, por eso te digo que te calles!

El otro volvió a reírse. Kazemaru abrió su puerta y ambos entraron. El ojicastaño se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras su amigo iba a tirarse sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, no, estoy quedándome dormido.

-Si te vas a dormir al menos déjame un espacio en la cama –contestó el ojicastaño al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de su diminuta cama. La cama era tan pequeña que apenas daban dos personas acostadas de lado. Supuso que era una estrategia para evitar que los residentes se involucraran en "ciertas" "actividades" dentro de sus habitaciones. Eso no evitaba, claro estaba, que una de sus vecinas hiciera ruidos espantosos todas las mañanas cuando su novio iba a verla de contrabando.

-Kaze… -musitó el otro perdidamente, luciendo a punto de quedarse dormido. El ojicastaño puso una sonrisa resignada, suponiendo que su amigo realmente iba a quedarse dormido ahí, por lo que hizo lo que pudo para acomodarse a un lado. Sakuma se movió cuando lo sintió sobre la cama, y ambos quedaron de lado, uno frente al otro, Sakuma dándole la espalda a la pared y Kazemaru dándosela al cuarto.

Sakuma levantó una mano, la puso sobre la cara de Kazemaru y, sin previo aviso, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron como platos, y por un momento no hizo más que sentir el sabor a cerveza y tequila de los labios de Sakuma y la extraña sensación de tenerlo… _besándolo._ Cuando logró reaccionar se hizo para atrás de tal manera que casi se cayó por el borde de la cama. Tuvo que lanzar una mano detrás de sí para sostenerse sobre el buró y luego se sentó, mirando a la oscuridad con desconcierto. No sabía qué pensar.

Sakuma se sentó sobre la cama. Kazemaru no podía verlo pues estaba dándole la espalda.

-Lo lamento.

Fue todo lo que se dijo. Kazemaru no sabía si lo había dicho él, o si lo había dicho Sakuma. Pero el peliblanco se levantó y, tambaleándose, salió de la habitación. Kazemaru sentía a su corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho, haciendo tanto ruido que hacía eco dentro de la oscuridad. Repentinamente se sentía un poco más sobrio y fue hacia su computadora, que se había quedado encendida. La abrió y, una vez que se reinició, vio que tenía mensajes en FacePlace.

"_¿Kaze? ¿Estás ahí?"_

"_¿Kaze? Pensé que íbamos a hablar hoy."_

"_Escucha, descubrí que fue lo que pasó con la cuenta de Sagi Roto, es de un amigo."_

"_Al parecer no sabía usar Redbook y estuvo moviéndole cosas sin saber, y terminó poniéndose mis fotos de perfil."_

"_Son unas fotos que me tomó en clase de fotografía, porque estamos juntos en esa clase. Misterio resuelto. Espero estés divirtiéndote donde sea que estés, te amo. Buenas noches."_

Kazemaru tamborileó un dedo sobre su cara, leyendo los mensajes.

No sabía si era porque no quería o porque no podía. Pero no le creía nada.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Y el amor de intercambio también se desarrolla un poco más rápido.**_

_**Agregamos el Fudou/Touko a mi lista de parejas extrañas que quién sabe de dónde las saco hahaha. Y Sakuma/Kazemaru también, because why not (?).**_

_**La verdad es que esta última pareja salió de repente, mientras los escribía en este capítulo, de pronto salió ese beso y resultó que me gustó. Pero la van a tener complicada. Sobre todo Sakuma, pobre Sakuma.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Burn está furioso. Pobre del que termine en su camino.**_

_**Tendremos la aparición de otro personaje nuevo (uno de GO, hagan sus apuestas). Y a Saginuma being his usual scary self.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Auf wiedersehen!**_


	24. Song 24: Sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola de nuevooo! Logré actualizar antes de que terminara la semana :) agradezco mucho como siempre sus comentarios y que sigan al pendiente de la historia (Gracias Kira y Nazu!)

Sobre el capítulo pasado, me alegra ver que la pareja crack fue bien recibida xD tendremos bastantillo de estos dos en unos cuantos capítulos más. Y sobre el GoenjixKaze, aún les queda a estos dos mucho por sufrir y complicarse las existencias a sí mismos (y a los demás). Kaze no es idiota y probablemente cada vez esté menos enamorado, pero no olvidemos lo irracional que puede ser un corazón roto.

Y sobre el personaje de Go... jujuju, lo dejo en suspenso xD (hasta el final de este capi), pero prometo que este no será el único personaje de Go que tendremos por aquí.

Sin más por ahora, les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **La renta de cuerpos.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 24. Sweet dreams (are made of this)**

(/watch?v=hvhDHJAbPg4)

Era sábado. Saginuma estaba fumándose un puro con completa tranquilidad en la sala cuando alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Midorikawa, que estaba en su mueble usual, sobrio y leyendo un libro, levantó la mirada con curiosidad. Hiroto estaba saliendo de la cocina, llevándose unas crepas recién hechas a su cuarto. Se detuvo a medio camino y miró también hacia la puerta. Cuando los golpes volvieron a sonar, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo miraron a Saginuma. El mayor se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, acechando por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba. Después de comprobarlo, se volteó levemente e hizo a Hiroto señas de que se fuera. El pelirrojo, como entendiendo, se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Ahora Midorikawa estaba intrigado. Antes de que sonaran más golpes, Saginuma abrió.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está aquí, verdad?!

Burn estaba claramente alcoholizado. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos irritados y los labios secos. Saginuma se hizo a un lado y le invitó a pasar.

-Siéntate –dijo. Burn estalló.

-¡No me quiero sentar! ¡Dime en dónde está! ¡¿Está con esa _puta _de Hiroto, no es así?!

Saginuma cerró la puerta, fue a su sillón y se sentó, señalando el asiento de enfrente al pelirrojo.

-Siéntate, Burn, vamos a hablar.

No había muchas personas que fuesen capaces de desobedecer a Saginuma por demasiado tiempo. Así que Burn terminó sentándose.

-Quiero verlo –dijo de manera intranquila. Movía sus piernas como si no concibiera el quedarse quieto. Saginuma aspiró nuevamente su puro y luego empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres a Gazelle de vuelta?

Burn asintió.

-¿Y crees que esta es la manera de recuperarlo?

-Él _tiene _que regresar conmigo –gruñó. Saginuma levantó una mano y negó con el dedo índice.

-Él no _tiene_ que hacer nada. _Nadie_ tiene que hacer nada por nadie. Cuando obligas a las personas a hacer algo, tarde o temprano te dan la espalda, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Burn le miraba con rabia, pero parecía estar prestando completa atención a sus palabras.

-Te diré algo. Estoy seguro de que Gazelle te ama. Todos sabemos eso, ¿no es así? Ahora sólo está un poco molesto por algo que habrás hecho. Tienes que darle tiempo.

-Ya le di suficiente.

-Eso lo decide él.

Saginuma se inclinó sobre el asiento, mirando al pelirrojo directamente.

-Burn, yo te aprecio, y no me gusta nada que estés en esta situación. Tan sólo quiero ayudarte.

Burn tan sólo le miraba. Midorikawa observaba la escena con alguna emoción indefinida. Era sorprendente, y aterrador, el poder de convencimiento que Saginuma Osamu poseía.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Yo voy a seguir cuidando de Gazelle por ti, y tú ve y relájate. Voy a enviarte algo especial a tu departamento, libre de cargos, para que veas cuánto es que te aprecio.

La expresión del pelirrojo había empezado a cambiar. Era claro que estaban convenciéndolo.

-Es nuevo, tal como te gusta.

-¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Gazelle está con ese tipo?

Saginuma soltó una risa como de burla.

-No te preocupes, Burn. Por lo que sé, ni siquiera duermen en la misma cama. ¿Lo ves? Gazelle tan sólo te quiere a ti.

El pelinegro lo había logrado. Elegantemente, fácilmente. Burn se levantó.

-¿Libre de cargos?

-Cortesía de la casa –respondió el mayor, levantándose también. Burn asintió.

-Está bien, estaré esperando.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento. Saginuma tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que daba miedo.

-Increíble –dijo el rubio. Saginuma sonrió aún más.

-Si me disculpas, tengo una llamada qué hacer.

* * *

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta del departamento de Burn y Gazelle. O sólo de Burn, vistas las actuales circunstancias. El pelirrojo, que estaba en la sala fumando, se levantó y atendió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con un chico de ojos cafés y cabello castaño grisáceo. El chico, que lucía extremadamente nervioso, levantó la mirada para mirar al pelirrojo, pero tan sólo fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada por algunos segundos antes de volver a bajar el rostro. Vestía una camisa de manga larga y tela delgada blanca y unos shorts grises. Una sonrisa hambrienta se plasmó sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

-Buenas… tardes, señor Burn… el señor Saginuma me envió… para… -el chico tragó saliva. Las palabras no le salían.

-No te preocupes, sé para qué estás aquí, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el pelirrojo, disfrutando cada segundo de su voz tímida y asustada.

-_Fo-Fortissimo…_ señor.

Burn soltó una risita.

-¿Fortissimo? ¿Qué clase de nombre eligió Saginuma para ti?

El castaño se frotaba el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda de manera nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo, incapaz de saber que mientras más evidenciaba su nerviosismo, más encendía el fuego de la bestia que tenía frente a sí.

-Bueno, pues pasa, _Fortissimo._

Burn se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que el castaño entrara. El chico obedeció, entrando y quedándose parado cerca de la sala, evidentemente sin saber qué hacer. Burn cerró la puerta y le miró. Fortissimo le devolvió la mirada, aparentemente preguntándose qué era lo que se esperaba de él.

-¿Se-señor? ¿Quiere ir a su… habitación? –preguntó con timidez. Ya no podía ocultar que estaba temblando como un animal asustado.

Burn soltó una carcajada cruel.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a dónde me cojo a mi novio? ¿Crees que voy a llevar ahí a una puta como tú?

Saboreó el exquisito efecto de sus palabras. El castaño parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Burn se le acercó y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el respaldo de uno de los muebles, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados. Sintió como el cuerpo del otro se estremecía con su contacto. Sintió su temblor y su miedo, y le encantó.

-La sala está bien –agregó. Entonces empezó a besarle la oreja y a acariciarle por debajo de la camisa.

Iba a tener que mostrarle a ese pobre chico lo crueles que podían llegar a ser sus clientes ahí afuera. Lo dura que era esa vida. Lo doloroso que era ese trabajo. Porque, ¿no era mejor que se lo enseñara él desde la primera vez, y que supiera después a qué atenerse?

Tan sólo le estaba haciendo un favor.

* * *

… _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?__…_

_(___… Los dulces sueños están hechos de esto  
¿Quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Burn está compuesto de cosas bastante oscuras y feas._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Cuando Aphrodi se rompe, Tsunami corre a intentar recoger los pedazos._**

**_Bueno, Shindou llega y a él le toca también su debida dosis de maltrato, porque sí, porque ni modo. Burn, uf, no sé si reformarlo y regresar a Gazelle a su lado. Pero Gazelle tampoco es que sea muy sano mentalmente. Tal vez los dos están hechos el uno para el otro, y a ver si en medio de su huracán no se llevan a alguien de por medio._**

**_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, gracias por leer.  
_**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	25. Song 25: Light

**Notas de la Autora: **Chapter 25! We're on fire!

Agradezco muchísimo el review al capítulo anterior (no puedo llamarte por nombre porque no pusiste :c), me alegra que el TsunamixAphrodi te esté gustando, y sobre el BurnxShindou xD sí, creo que este fic será probablemente el único de la historia en el que veamos semejante pareja hahaha.

Les dejo con el capítulo:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Lovelovelove.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 25. Light**

(/watch?v=lrhpfoZq1Vo)

El edificio en el que vivía Aphrodi era elegante y ostentoso, algo digno de una chica como ella. Después de que el encargado de recepción confirmara a Tsunami como un visitante aprobado, el moreno se dirigió al elevador y presionó el botón 6. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron y entonces el australiano se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Aquella era la primera vez que venía al departamento de Aphrodi. Después de aquella llamada telefónica, habían acordado que él iría a verla y ella le había dado su dirección. No había sido demasiado difícil encontrar el lugar después de que ella le dijera que vivía en el edificio _Lunare. _Todos sabían cuál era el edificio Lunare, incluso alguien que llevaba apenas semana y media viviendo en la ciudad como él.

El panel del elevador marcó el piso seis y las puertas se abrieron. Tsunami salió y se encontró con un pasillo largo alfombrado con tapiz de color gris oscuro y paredes negras. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Aphrodi, que era púrpura con detalles en negro, y tocó.

Antes de que la puerta se abriera, empezó a sentirse infinitamente nervioso. Aphrodi abriría la puerta, y entonces serían tan solo ellos dos. Ellos dos en la habitación silenciosa de un pasillo silencioso dentro de un edificio silencioso. De pronto sintió que no estaba lo suficientemente arreglado, o perfumado, o peinado, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo podría haberse preparado lo suficiente como para verla _a ella_?

La puerta se abrió. Aphrodi lucía apagada, deshecha. Su piel estaba seca, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Tenía el pijama puesto y lucía como si hubiese estado todo el día acostada –cosa que, probablemente, había hecho-. Tsunami se sintió destrozado. Temiendo sobrepasar los límites, pero temiendo también que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la abrazó inmediatamente, queriendo borrar todo mal recuerdo que hubiera sobre su piel. La abrazó con cuidado, porque no sabía lo que le dolía. No sabía si él la había lastimado por fuera, o tal sólo por dentro. Aspiró su aroma a flor, a mujer perfecta. Sin importar todas las carencias en su aspecto, Tsunami seguía viéndola como una diosa de belleza inacabable. Se separó suavemente de ella y la miró a los ojos. Aphrodi tenía la mirada de un niño perdido, vulnerable. Vio a sus ojos viajar hasta su cuello, donde se detuvieron sobre los vendajes. Ella volvió a mirarle y luego, separándose de él, lo invitó a pasar. Tsunami entró y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta y le mostrara hacia dónde ir. Caminaron hacia la pequeña sala donde ella le indicó sentarse. La sala consistía en una chimenea falsa de color gris, una mesita de madera en forma de baúl y cuatro almohadas grandes alrededor que servían como asientos. Todo el piso tenía una alfombra de color grafito, y el departamento olía un poco a pino y a bosque. La luz era escasa, la mayoría proviniendo de los calores falsos de la chimenea. Tsunami se sentó sobre una de las almohadas, admirando el color morado de sus telas y sus bordados del color del oro. Miró a Aphrodi, que se había sentado frente a él, de modo que el baúl quedaba entre los dos, y sintió como si tuviera que decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué sería ese _algo._

Aphrodi miró a una de las almohadas vacías y retorció un poco una de sus orillas entre sus dedos.

-Me gusta mucho el color morado, ¿alguna vez te lo había dicho?

Tsunami la miró con ternura. La mitad del departamento era morado, igual que el resto del edificio.

-No, no creo que lo hayas hecho.

Ella asintió.

-Tenía muchas expectativas sobre lo que mi vida aquí sería cuando elegí este departamento –dijo. Dejó en paz el bordado de la almohada y llevó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Aphrodi, ¿él te…?

No se atrevía a decir esa palabra. Era demasiado tenebrosa, demasiado maligna. Cuando Aphrodi se había echado a llorar en el teléfono, Tsunami no había sido capaz de sacarle muchos detalles sobre el porqué de su tristeza.

-¿Se le puede llamar así si yo me dejé?

Tsunami sentía algo dentro de sí hervir. No sabía si era el enojo, o los celos, o la sed de venganza o todo junto. Aphrodi seguía repitiendo que ella "se había dejado", pero la cuestión estaba en bajo que términos lo había hecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que él hizo? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Te lastimó? –preguntó, porque no podía creer que aquello simplemente hubiese pasado de una manera normal y consentida. _Algo_ tenía que haber hecho ese desgraciado. Aphrodi no se movió-. Aphrodi…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Tsunami. Sólo quiero… hablar. Y que estés aquí.

Reprimiendo su hambre de respuestas, Tsunami asintió, aceptando darle a Aphrodi lo que necesitara y nada más, ni nada menos.

-Está bien, hablemos entonces. ¿No te cansas de todo este morado?

Aphrodi sonrió y por fin levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

No importaba que cualquiera hubiese dicho que Aphrodi lucía descuidada, desarreglada, sucia y poco atractiva. A los ojos de Tsunami, esa diminuta sonrisa había producido más luz que mil lunas juntas.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Poquito a poco, pasito a paso, Tsunami está tirándose al precipicio, y sin paracaídas.**_

_**El título real de esta canción es "Light's Theme" y es del Soundtrack de Death Note. Espero que hayan notado el tema de la luz en el capítulo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Las mentiras de Goenji se van haciendo cada vez más evidentes.**_

_**Y ya sabremos por qué "Sagi Roto" xD**_

_**See you next time!**_


	26. Song 26: L

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Je suis de retour con el nuevo capítulo.

Retretor muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta leer sobre sus impresiones de las parejas y así xD Ay, TsunamixAphrodi, es que son tan perfectos que tenía que buscar la manera de hacerles la vida miserable :( JAJA lo lamento u_u Roccoco, juro que regresará, pero uff, falta un poco... digamos que, unos cuantos muchos capítlos xD (pero tiene que volver porque no olvidemos que Mido está muuuy molesto con él).

Me fascina que hayas escuchado la canción mientras leías el capítulo. Creo que eres el primero que lo hace y eso se me hizo muy cool :D y don't worry about the posdatas, me gustan! Hahaha xD

Bueno ya, muchas gracias por leer. Ahora sí con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Cinismo.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 26. L**

(/watch?v=MTGlrcReWrk)

L de Locura. L de Lascivia. L de Lamer. L de Lujuria. L de Latir.

Goenji daba golpecitos a su barbilla con la pluma mientras miraba su libreta vacía. Su tarea para la clase de poesía era escribir un poema usando la letra L como fuente de inspiración. Goenji no sabía qué clase de indicación era esa, pero ahí estaba, pensando únicamente en cosas que a uno le debería dar vergüenza pensar.

L de Lubricante. L de Lindo. L de Lentitud.

Escribió algunas palabras, algunas oraciones. La luz de su lámpara iluminaba la libreta blanca. Su laptop estaba encendida a un lado. FacePlace estaba puesto, y el rostro de concentración de Kazemaru aparecía en él. Estaban haciendo la tarea "juntos".

L de Labios. L de Leer. L de Ligero.

-_¿Se te ocurrió algo?_ –preguntó el ojicastaño desde la computadora. Goenji negó con la cabeza, negando las palabras que ya estaban plasmadas en su libreta.

-No, es que es una tontería escribir algo así.

Kazemaru sonrió.

-_Tú puedes, ya se te ocurrirá algo._

Goenji asintió, respondiendo a la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú cómo vas? –prefería desviar la atención hacia algo que no fuese su tarea de poesía.

_-Bien, ya casi termino. Está bastante sencillo, sólo lo terminaré y se lo mandaré a Sakuma._

Goenji no habría tenido manera de saber lo que pronunciar ese nombre significaba para su novio. La sonrisa de Kazemaru de pronto era menos sincera y más fingida.

-¿Sakuma es el que vive contigo?

-_Sí, también tenemos algunas clases juntos así que nos juntamos para los equipos._

-Qué bien. Así puedes ir a reclamarle si no trabaja.

Kazemaru rio.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, además de tus clases?_

Goenji se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Quizá salga con los demás. Aún no sé qué planean, ¿y tú?

_-Iré a un museo con Sakuma._

Goenji sonrió.

-¿Un museo? Qué aburrido eres.

-_Cállate, señor divertido._

Goenji sonrió con ternura. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando bajó la mirada y releyó el poema que había escrito.

-Eh, Kaze, creo que ya voy a dormir o no voy a levantarme mañana.

-_Está bien. Yo voy a bajar a ver si hay fiesta. Buenas noches, te amo._

-Yo a ti. Diviértete. Buenas noches.

Terminó la llamada y cerró el FacePlace. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con el navegador, pero entonces vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo en Redbook. Al abrirlo, inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo entero se llenaba de nervios cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Sagi Roto.

"_Oye"._

Había sido enviado hacía unos minutos. Goenji respondió de inmediato.

"_Hey, ¿sigues ahí?"_

Pasaron unos segundos y el mensaje fue leído.

"_Sí._

_Necesito preguntarte algo"._

"_¿Qué cosa?" _escribió el peliblanco de inmediato. Ya sabía que se veía como un completo desesperado, pero cuando se trataba de Midorikawa, estaba seguro de que hacerse al interesante lo único que lograría era que el rubio le mandara a la mierda.

"_Soy muy malo para Administración Financiera, ¿qué tal tú?"_

"_La pasé con 97"._

Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. Su nota de pronto parecía mucho mejor y más brillante que cuando se la habían dado el semestre pasado.

"_Wow"._

Su sonrisa aumentó.

"_¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a estudiar?"_

"_Sí". _Ni siquiera lo había dudado, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. _"Pero con una condición"._

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Acéptame en Redbook"._

Midorikawa tardó un poco en responder, como si lo analizara. Por un momento, Goenji sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Uno tenía que caer muy bajo como para rogarle a alguien de esa manera que le aceptara en una red social, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, desde que se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente Sagi Roto, le había enviado una solicitud y el otro no la había aceptado, cosa que le había decepcionado enormemente.

"_Está bien"._

Entonces le llegó la notificación de que Sagi Roto le había aceptado, y Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

"_Ya sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí"._

"_Qué extraño eres"._

Goenji soltó una risita. Tenía que haber algo malo con él como para que Midorikawa Ryuuji le dijera que era extraño, pero no le importaba.

"_¿Cuándo vas a ponerte una foto de perfil tuya?"_

"_Prefiero ponerme una tuya"._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque no quiero ponerme una mía"._

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿sabes?"_

Goenji se resignó a dejar ese tema por la paz.

"_Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que te ayude a estudiar?"_

"_No sé. ¿Cuándo lo consideras necesario?"_

Goenji sonrió ante la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Sonriente, escribió.

"_Dos veces por semana. Puede ser los martes y los jueves en la tarde, a menos que estés ocupado"._

"_Estoy libre"._

Eso significaba que iba a ver al rubio prácticamente todos los días de la semana. Era brillante.

"_Perfecto. ¿En dónde?"_

"_Donde sea"._

"_Está bien. Podemos platicarlo mañana"._

"_¿Qué hay mañana?"_

Goenji bufó levemente mientras escribía. Era muy Midorikawa Ryuuji estar completamente extraviado.

"_Mañana tenemos poesía y fotografía juntos. ¿Vas a ir?"_

"_Ah… demonios. Es verdad. Sí, iré._

_Bueno, voy a dormir entonces. Nos vemos mañana"._

"_Buenas noches, Midorikawa. Descansa"._

Ryuuji se desconectó. Con una sonrisa aún plasmada en la cara, Goenji entró a su perfil de Redbook. Se pasó la siguiente hora revisando las publicaciones en su muro –la mayoría de las cuales eran del tal Fubuki y del tal Hiroto-, e intentando imaginarse un poco quién era Midorikawa Ryuuji a través de lo que leía en sus respuestas. Todas sus pláticas con Hiroto parecían evidenciar una especie de relación amor-odio, y más de una de sus respuestas le arrancó una inevitable risa. Sus pláticas con Fubuki eran mucho más tranquilas. Midorikawa parecía tener una relación muy cercana con él y parecía tenerle bastante cariño, motivo por el cual, sin saber que no era el primero que lo hacía, Goenji se puso también a revisar el perfil entero de Fubuki. Y después el de Hiroto también. Repentinamente, mientras daba clic a una cosa y otra, Goenji notó algo curioso.

_Saginuma Osamu._

_Hiroto Kiyama._

_**Sagi**__numa Osamu._

_Hi__**roto **__Kiyama._

_**Sagi Roto.**_

Otra vez se rio. Eso era tan, _tan él._

A varios, varios kilómetros de distancia, en el comedor de su residencia donde efectivamente había una pequeña fiesta, Kazemaru veía como su novio seguía conectado aún horas después de que le había dicho que se iría.

* * *

_L de la Locura que me sientes.  
L de la Lascivia de tus ojos.  
L de Lamer tu piel.  
L de la Lujuria de la carne.  
L del Latir de mi cuerpo.  
L del Lubricante en tu boca.  
L de lo Lindo de tu rostro.  
L de la Lentitud con la que avanzo.  
L de tus Labios que deseo.  
L de observarte Leer en silencio.  
L de lo Ligero que me siento._

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ..._**

**_La canción es L's Theme, también del OST de Death Note. Como podrán ver no se me ocurría nada así que aproveché la clase de poesía para crear algo jajaja, y de paso escribí un poema extraño because why not (?)_**

**_Pues bueno, espero que no me maten por lo de Sagi Roto porque sé que es un poco tonto pero eh, ya saben, culpen a Midorikawa y a su gran irreverencia._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Sakuma y su error número dos._**

**_¿Qué pasa después del beso?_**

**_Bueno, estamos acercándonos peligrosamente a los 30's. Los 30's son un número importante, y después les explicaré por qué._**

**_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	27. Song 27: Kinchou (Tension)

**Notas de la Autora: **Capítulos cortos pero actualizaciones rápidas (aunque en el futuro predigo que vendrán algunos capítulos bastante largos), todo con tal de llegar a la meta de la que les hablé :)

Kiraaa te agradezco mucho tu review! *corazón* Awww, me encantó leer eso de que estás reuniendo todas las canciones :D y me diste una idea! Voy a ir armando playlists en línea de las canciones del fic cada tantos capítulos para que los que gusten puedan escucharlas :) juju muchas gracias!

Pues en este capítulo nuestro tema es la tensión, porque Kazemaru está lleno de ella.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nothing really.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 27. Kinchou (Tension)**

(/watch?v=n0pYfNp8-xI)

Kazemaru entró a su habitación y dejó las cosas de su desayuno a un lado, sin siquiera molestarse en acomodarlas. Estaba furioso y ni siquiera sabía por qué ni con quién. Quizá era consigo mismo, o con el idiota de su novio, o con… Sakuma. Se sentó en su escritorio y se apoyó sobre él, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos entrelazados. Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación que daba hacia afuera, desembocando en un minibalcón a través del cual las personas que pasaban afuera solían verle. El cielo estaba azulado y el aire cálido. Todavía quedaban restos de verano que calentaban los días, por lo que dejar la puerta abierta ayudaba a que su cuarto se refrescara. Tras un rato cerró los ojos, intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos. No quería analizar nada ni pensar en nada. No quería seguir intentando convencerse de que todo estaba perfectamente bien porque, a estas alturas, ya no había muchas cosas en su vida que pudiesen calificarse como "bien". Quería llorar pero se esforzó por no hacerlo, pues no quería exteriorizar lo triste y patético que se sentía.

Sakuma se tenía mucha de la culpa. Después de aquel beso lleno de noche y de embriaguez que le había dado, ambos habían fingido que nada había pasado. Sakuma le había saludado los días siguientes como si todo siguiese normal, y Kazemaru le había seguido la corriente, pensando que tal vez ni siquiera se acordaba. Era lamentable que él no pudiese olvidarlo, pero al menos era más fácil fingir cuando Sakuma actuaba con tanta naturalidad.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, después de desayunar, cuando Sakuma le había visto lamiéndose los labios –bueno, es que Kazemaru estaba convencido de que así era como uno se humectaba los labios, y el vino siempre se los dejaba bastante resecos-, había procedido a informarle que, de hecho, tan sólo estaba empeorando la situación, y luego se había tomado la libertad de tomarle del rostro y aplicarle una barra humectante de miel que traía casualmente en uno de sus bolsillos. Casi todo había estado bien hasta ese momento, con excepción del hecho de que Kazemaru se había sentido raro y nervioso bajo el contacto de la mano de Sakuma en su rostro, y cubierto además por su mirada ámbar que lucía mucho más intensa de lo usual. No obstante, cuando el ojiámbar había terminado y había parecido decidir que lo más normal y natural era darle un beso rápido pero cálido sobre los labios a su "amigo", todo se había caído a pedazos. Kazemaru ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, de detenerlo o de decirle nada, porque el beso había sido fugaz, como de esos que las parejas se daban cuando sabían que todavía seguirían muchos besos más. Así que Kazemaru simplemente había observado a su amigo, totalmente incrédulo, e incapaz de comprender lo que la expresión en el rostro del otro significaba.

-Yo… no puedo… por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Eso había sido todo lo que había sido capaz de murmurar, desviando la mirada, como si el que tuviera que tener vergüenza fuera él. Sakuma le había respondido con un "sí, claro," que había sonado a acusación, aunque Kazemaru no estaba seguro de que fuese él quien estaba siendo acusado, y después de eso ambos habían fingido tener cosas que hacer y se habían despedido, yéndose cada quien a su habitación.

Tal vez era con Sakuma con quien Kazemaru estaba enojado, porque estaba arruinando una maravillosa y aún demasiado nueva amistad. O quizá era con Goenji, porque su ausencia estaba haciendo que Kazemaru también _quisiera_ arruinar esa amistad. O era consigo mismo, porque era demasiado estúpido y demasiado inepto para esto de las relaciones interpersonales, y sentía que iba a terminar arruinando las dos.

Fuera lo que fuera, terminó por guardar su rostro entre sus brazos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, olvidándose de que había gente afuera que pasaría y se preguntaría qué era lo que estaba haciendo, acurrucado así sobre su escritorio.

Se sentía tan solo, que quizá todo lo que quería era que esos completos extraños le prestaran un poco de atención.

* * *

...

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: "Relaciones interpersonales", esa gran tragedia de la humanidad.  
**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Es extraño lo que Goenji piensa de Midorikawa. Es extraño lo que Midorikawa piensa de Goenji.**_

_**Seguimos en el plano de este ¿rectángulo? amoroso. **_

_**Bueno, debo decir que tengo un problema con el siguiente capítulo. Ya lo había escrito, pero tras releerlo decidí que no me gustaba así que le borré y reescribí algunas partes. Volví a leerlo y de nuevo no me convencía, así que llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que borrarlo prácticamente todo y volverlo a escribir desde cero. Pues bueno, me está costando sacarlo pero esperemos que la tercera sea la buena, haré todo lo posible por tenerlo antes de que termine la semana (pero es un capítulo de alrededor de 3,000 palabras, de los más largos de todo el fic, así que no prometo nada).**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por comentar.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	28. Song 28: Senritsu (Horror)

**Notas de la Autora: **FINALLY! Después de 750 años por fin logré domar a este capítulo -_- al parecer irme de desintoxicación espiritual a la playa ayudó (?) jaja anyway. No me encanta en un 100% el resultado final del capítulo, pero quizá sí en un 90%, así que creo que es suficiente, que si lo vuelvo a reescribir no actualizaré jamás.

Quedó de casi 4,000 palabras así que espero que la espera haya valido al menos un poco la pena. There you go.

¡Gracias Nazu por el review! *corazoncito*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Rien de rien.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 28. Senritsu (Horror)**

(/watch?v=y_OSjjNlO0Y)

Le buscaba con la mirada como ya se le había hecho tan costumbre hacerlo. Con culpa en los ojos y anhelo en las retinas. Con desesperación detrás de los párpados y excusas pintadas en los labios.

Tenía la cara apoyada sobre una mano de manera fastidiada, y Midorikawa no se aparecía por la puerta. La luz del sol le pegaba directo a la cara y su piel morena empezaba a resentir el calor que llegaba a través de los cristales de la ventana.

Diez minutos para que iniciara la clase y Midorikawa se apareció en la entrada. Con la misma expresión de siempre, con ese fastidio suyo de vivir, y apenas verlo se encaminó hacia él.

Goenji separó el rostro de su mano y miró con más cuidado. Estaba caminando hacia él. Eso era lo que hacía, ¿verdad? _Estaba caminando hacia él._

–Buenos días –dijo, sentándose en el lugar vacío justo a su izquierda. Y Goenji seguía mirándolo como un idiota, como si estuviese mirando a una aparición.

–¿Eh?

–Que buenos días, ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

Goenji se sonrojó. Como idiota. Sí, porque cuando estaba cerca de Midorikawa todo tendía a hacerlo como una persona de baja capacidad intelectual.

–Buenos días –dijo, recuperando un poco de la poca compostura que se suponía que tenía. Ahí se iba toda su actitud de tipo _cool _y popular. Directo al demonio–. ¿Por qué no viniste a Poesía? –inquirió. Midorikawa levantó una ceja como si hacer esa pregunta fuese ridículo.

–Era demasiado temprano.

Su respuesta tampoco era la más lógica del mundo, porque no habría sido la primera vez que Midorikawa se levantaba a esa hora para ir a clase. De hecho, las clases de entre semana comenzaban más temprano y Midorikawa asistía con moderada regularidad.

–¿Es bueno que faltes tanto?

–¿Ahora eres mi madre o algo por el estilo? Hola mamá. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Todo el sarcasmo del mundo en sus palabras. Y Goenji no supo por qué, pero sonrió. Como si Midorikawa acabase de decir algo adorable.

–Sólo me preocupo –comentó sin siquiera pensar, de manera completamente casual y tajantemente sincera. Midorikawa frunció el ceño–. ¿Hiciste la tarea? –agregó rápidamente, porque si Midorikawa había pensado en enojarse, quería detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La expresión del rubio regresó a la normalidad y bajó la mirada hacia la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

–Sí –dijo con simplicidad, encendiéndola y extendiéndosela al peliplata–. ¿Qué opinas?

Goenji se inclinó levemente hacia él para mirar a la pantallita de la cámara. Mostraba la imagen de un chico de cabello del tono de la nieve y ojos grises como polvo. Sonreía ampliamente, con sombras amarillentas de atardecer cayendo sobre su rostro, y sostenía en una mano lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo de cereza -Goenji los detestaba- el cual emanaba una nube traslúcida de humo rosa. Estaba apoyado sobre la superficie gris de algún edificio, con una pierna flexionada y el pie apoyado sobre la pared. Era un retrato muy bueno, de colores relajantes y ambiente tranquilo. Goenji sonrió y miró al otro, notando apenas que estaban cerca, y que el perfume de Midorikawa le llegaba sin problema a su sentido del olfato.

–Es muy buena, Midorikawa. Buenísima, de hecho. Me encantan los colores y la composición.

El rubio permaneció mirando la fotografía en la pantalla como si analizara precisamente los dos detalles de los que Goenji había hablado. Después elevó un dedo para cambiar a la siguiente fotografía. Era otro chico de cabello pálido, piel blanca y ojos claros. Estaba sentado sobre una mesa y cortaba algunos vegetales. Algunos rayos de luz de sol caían encima de él desde un lado, proyectando iluminaciones sobre su piel y sombras del otro lado. Lucía en paz, sereno, en un silencio de esos que podían respirarse y que habría sido una pena romper con el sonido del obturador de la cámara.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó Goenji, intrigado porque jamás lo había visto antes. Había reconocido al chico de la fotografía anterior, era Fubuki Shirou, ese chico que solía platicar con Midorikawa en Redbook. Pero el nuevo era un completo desconocido.

–Nuestro nuevo inquilino –explicó el rubio, mirándolo con alguna expresión indefinida. Sus ojos negros se levantaron, mirando a los de Goenji a tan solo centímetros de distancia, y después se levantaron un poco más, como mirando hacia su cabello. Goenji le miró de vuelta con algo de confusión.

–¿Qué pasa?

Midorikawa no respondió y se puso de pie, tomando consigo su cámara. Se alejó un poco y se posicionó frente a Goenji, y de manera inesperada llevó la cámara a su rostro y tomó una fotografía. Después otra y otra más, y para cuando el maestro llegó y se volvió a sentar, tendría ya unas seis fotografías de Goenji en su cámara, desde ángulos diferentes. El moreno le miró ir pasando las fotografías con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, examinando su trabajo. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero el maestro empezó a hablar y se contuvo.

Pasó media hora de clase. Después de ella, el profesor les pidió que salieran a aplicar lo que acababan de aprender en los jardines de la universidad y regresaran después para discutir las fotografías tomadas. Midorikawa se levantó casi enseguida porque esa era siempre su parte favorita de las clases. Poder salir y no tener que quedarse todo el tiempo ahí sentado. Goenji le siguió sin pensarlo.

Caminaron por ahí, abandonando el pasillo que guiaba a su salón y llegando a uno de los jardines. Se detuvieron frente a unas bancas de piedra y Midorikawa se agachó para tomarle una fotografía a una flor. Goenji miró un poco a los alrededores, pensando qué fotografiar, pero entonces tuvo una idea. Llevó su cámara a su rostro y la dirigió a Midorikawa. Sin mirarlo, pero notando sus intenciones, el rubio protestó.

–Te mataré si haces eso.

Goenji se detuvo y bajó la cámara. Le miró, no atreviéndose a desafiarlo pero dispuesto a alegar.

–Tú tienes fotos mías –dijo, reclamando un poco.

–Son para mi serie, ¿tú tienes una serie de personas como yo?

Goenji habló antes siquiera de pensarlo.

–No hay personas como tú.

Era, de manera admitida, una frase rara para decir, pero para cuando lo pensó ya la había dicho. Y Midorikawa ya la había escuchado. Sus ojos de noche se dirigieron a él y le miraron de manera crítica. Goenji no sabía si lo que había dicho había estado mal. Si le había molestado. Casi se sintió tragar saliva de lo nervioso que se sentía bajo su mirada.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. No sabía qué decirle. Midorikawa no parecía molesto, pero es que con él nunca se sabía.

–Pues… que yo no conozco a nadie que sea como tú.

–¿Huérfano? ¿Drogadicto? ¿Idiota?

Los ojos de Goenji se dispararon de vuelta en su dirección y le contemplaron con el ceño fruncido. ¿Midorikawa pensaba esas cosas de sí mismo? ¿O -lo que era un poco peor- pensaba que los demás pensaban eso de él? ¿Qué _Goenji _lo pensaba?

Agitó la cabeza, negando, con una expresión de desconcierto tal que casi parecía ofendido por las palabras.

–Poeta, artista e impredecible –dijo las primeras palabras coherentes que se le cruzaron por la mente, y ahora fue Midorikawa quien frunció el ceño. Goenji le sonrió–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tomar una foto de ti? –agregó tras un silencio breve, queriendo quizá dejar lo de antes atrás.

Midorikawa no pareció prestar atención a su pregunta inmediatamente, sino que lucía sumergido aún en sus pensamientos respecto a las palabras que había dicho. Pero, después de un momento, le miró, como si hubiese llegado a una importante decisión.

–Necesitas encontrar una buena razón para tomarme una foto.

Goenji sonrió más. Con Midorikawa siempre todo era complicado.

* * *

Cuando la clase finalizó, Goenji se quedó con Midorikawa mientras fingía revisar sus fotos del día. Se despidió de un par de conocidos que pasaron junto a él antes de salir, y notó que uno de ellos le lanzó una mirada extraña. Aunque al principio no lo entendió, se dio cuenta de qué se trataba cuando vio a Midorikawa estirándose de reojo. La gente debía estar empezando a preguntarse por qué Goenji estaba pasando tanto tiempo con él. Eran las desventajas de conocer a tanta gente. Todos sabían que Goenji tenía una relación. Todos conocían a Kazemaru. Y, aún más, para su desgracia, todos sabían quién era Midorikawa Ryuuji. O casi todos, al menos, conocían la mala reputación que tenía de estar involucrado con personas no tan buenas. Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora y no preocuparse por ello. Cuando Ryuuji finalmente se levantó, después de que todo el salón se hubiese vaciado, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos. Goenji sabía que era el momento.

–Entonces, ¿qué tan mal estás en Administración Financiera?

Midorikawa lo observó por unos segundos. Después suspiró con mucha resignación y miró hacia un lado.

–Apesto más que ese chico francés que jamás usa desodorante.

Goenji rio. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Midorikawa decir alguna broma antes.

–Bueno, no te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo de que vayas entendiendo.

Procedió a explicarle cómo tenía pensado irle enseñando todo sobre la materia. Se pusieron de acuerdo en los días y horarios en los que se verían y, tras eso, Goenji supo que ya no les quedaba nada de qué hablar y que Midorikawa sin duda se iría. Ryuuji, efectivamente, miró a su teléfono como si la hora le importara y anunció que ya debía irse. Goenji le detuvo.

–¿Tienes algo en especial qué hacer?

Midorikawa movió los ojos para verle, pero sin voltear el rostro de su teléfono.

–Pues no. Tengo algo de trabajo pero normalmente lo hago hasta la noche.

El peliplata volvió a sonreír, sin que su mente hiciera la conexión pertinente con respecto a lo que Midorikawa acababa de decir.

–¿Quieres ir a ver una película o algo? Tengo Movlix en casa.

Midorikawa ni siquiera se molestó en generar una respuesta articulada, sino que tan sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo un sonidito similar a un _'hm'_, como si la cuestión no importase mucho. Pero para Goenji fue suficiente.

Ambos salieron de la universidad bajo el sol de las doce. Las calles estaban moderadamente concurridas por gente y automóviles, y ambos caminaron un rato en silencio. Midorikawa porque nunca era su naturaleza iniciar las conversaciones y Goenji porque no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una con él.

–Entonces, ¿vive alguien más contigo ahora? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Midorikawa ni siquiera volteó a verle mientras le respondía, pues al parecer encontraba a la calle más interesante.

–Sí, es una persona que conocemos desde hace tiempo. Tuvo problemas en donde vivía así que ahora vive con Hiroto. Quiero decir que duerme en su cuarto.

–Ah, ya veo –registró la información, notando que era la primera vez que Midorikawa le hablaba realmente sobre las personas con las que se llevaba. Todo lo que Goenji sabía eran puras conjeturas suyas sacadas tras horas de revisar perfiles de Redbook ajenos–. ¿Hiroto es el pelirrojo? –apenas después de decir eso se dio cuenta de que básicamente estaba admitiendo que podía identificar a una persona a la que realmente no conocía y a la que Midorikawa nunca -hasta ahora- le había mencionado. Pero Midorikawa no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, probablemente porque ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a lo obsesivo que era Goenji para con su persona, así como Goenji ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a varias cosas también con respecto a Midorikawa.

–Sí, es el pelirrojo. Lo conozco desde hace varios años.

–¿En serio? ¿En dónde lo conociste? –curiosidad verdadera. Porque de hecho le sorprendía un poco que Midorikawa tuviera relaciones interpersonales tan largas, siendo que en general era una persona tan difícil -aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esa era realmente una de las cosas que lo hacían tan atrayente y quizá Goenji no había sido el único que se le había acercado por ese motivo-.

–En el orfanato en el que él creció, cuando me transfirieron ahí. Fue el único lo suficientemente tonto como para hablarme. Sigue siendo el único lo suficientemente tonto como para seguir hablándome después de todo este tiempo –en sus labios se apareció una pequeña sonrisa, como si el mero pensamiento de Hiroto le pusiera feliz. Para Goenji no pasó desapercibido. Y, a decir verdad, sintió celos.

–¿Hiroto es tu…?

Midorikawa le miró. Levantó una ceja y después negó con la cabeza, regresando la mirada al frente.

–Es mi amigo.

El peliplata asintió, pero seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo. Que Hiroto fuese sólo su amigo no significaba que Midorikawa no sintiese nada por él.

Se dio cuenta de que, realmente, aquella era la primera vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Midorikawa estuviese interesado en alguien más. Y se dio cuenta de que eso era extremadamente egoísta. Así como era egoísta todo lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, incluyendo el actual hecho de estar llevando al estudiante de marketing a su casa.

Pasó la vista al frente, por si dejar de mirarlo le hacía sentirse aunque fuera un poquito menos culpable.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Goenji sostuvo la puerta para que Midorikawa entrara e ingresó después de él. El lobby del edificio era bonito, con pisos pulidos y olor a aromatizante.

–¿Vives solo? –preguntó Midorikawa, deteniéndose de pronto a mitad del lobby. Goenji asintió. A eso, el rubio respondió asintiendo también y volvió a caminar. Goenji intentó interpretar el gesto mientras iba a presionar el botón del elevador. Lo único que se le ocurrió era que Midorikawa probablemente no iba a sentirse cómodo rodeado de más personas, así que quería prevenir.

–No quiero subir por el elevador –dijo el estudiante de marketing justo cuando las puertas de dicho aparato se abrían. Goenji le miró por encima del hombro.

–Pero vivo en el quinto piso.

–No importa

–Es que no podemos usar las escaleras –insistió el peliplatino, rascándose la cabeza con algo de malestar por tener que contradecir al otro–. Las escaleras son sólo de emergencia y están hechas para salir por ellas, no para entrar. Las puertas no pueden abrirse desde adentro, ¿entiendes?

Midorikawa se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y qué hacen cuando se echa a perder el elevador?

–Hay otro elevador.

–¿Y si se echan a perder los dos?

Goenji se encogió de hombros.

–Realmente no lo sé.

Las puertas del elevador, al verse desatendidas, volvieron a cerrarse. Goenji volvió a presionar el botón para que se abrieran. Miró a Midorikawa, quien contemplaba a las puertas de metal con recelo.

–¿No te gustan los elevadores? –preguntó con cautela, notando que la reacción del rubio no era para nada normal. Ryuuji negó con la cabeza–. No te preocupes. Ven –le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano. Ryuuji la miró. Después le miró a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y pareció pensárselo un momento, pero terminó aceptando la mano extendida. Goenji sonrió y le guio al interior. Cuando Midorikawa se vio rodeado por las cuatro paredes de metal, Goenji notó como se tensaba y empezaba a lanzarles miradas, como si fuesen amenazantes. El peliblanco le detuvo. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos de súbito y lo miró a los ojos–. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada rara. Las puertas se cerraron y los ojos negros se dispararon en su dirección, aunque no pudo mover el rostro porque era mantenido en su lugar por las manos de Goenji.

–¿Te gusta la italiana? ¿O la mexicana?

La atención del rubio regresó al peliplata. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque poco al seguir atrapado por las manos del otro, y respondió.

–La francesa.

Goenji asintió con una sonrisa alegre.

–Entonces voy a hacerte tartiflette para almorzar, ¿qué vino quieres tomar? ¿Lambrusco? ¿Rosato?

–¿Frescato?

Goenji volvió a asentir. Entonces las puertas se abrieron. Ambos miraron y Midorikawa salió disparado hacia afuera antes siquiera de que Shuuya le soltara, empujándole las manos. Fueron recibidos por el pasillo color beige y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás.

–¿Por qué tienes que vivir en el quinto piso de un edificio que no tiene escaleras? –le dijo como reclamo y Goenji tan sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Lo pensaré mejor la próxima vez.

–Deberías.

Se encaminaron hacia el estudio de Goenji, el 510. Cuando llegaron, el peliplata se apresuró a abrir y a dejar a Midorikawa entrar. El rubio ingresó con paso lento, como si temiera que hubiese alguna mina escondida por debajo de la alfombra.

El departamento de Goenji era bonito, elegante, aunque no demasiado como los de los estudios que se rentaban en el centro. Este era más discreto, de piso blanco y muebles negros. Tenía una sala, un comedor pequeño, una cocinita y un solo cuarto. Al final del comedor habían dos puertas de cristal amplias que dejaban ingresar mucha luz y daban a un pequeño balcón. Goenji vio al rubio recorrer el lugar con la vista y mirarle después, como esperando su indicación respecto a lo que harían ahora.

–Siéntate si gustas, ¿quieres agua o algo?

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza al tiempo que iba a sentarse en el mueble más grande de la sala, justo frente a la televisión. Goenji pasó para ir a encender la consola de videojuegos y el televisor, y después manipuló un control para ir pasando las aplicaciones.

–También podemos jugar algo, si quieres.

Midorikawa se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien.

–¿Qué quieres jugar? ¿Hay alguno que te guste? –dijo al tiempo que dejaba la pantalla de las aplicaciones para ir a la de los juegos. Fue pasando algunos para que el moreno pudiese verlos.

–Elige algo tú.

–De acuerdo.

Iniciaron con un juego de disparos de esos que eran estúpidamente comunes y populares. Después de morirse mil veces porque no sabía hacer nada, Midorikawa terminó por aventarle el control a Goenji sobre las piernas y cruzarse de brazos en actitud de berrinche. Casi riéndose, Goenji puso otra cosa, algo más sencillo y que al rubio le gustó más.

–Debiste poner este primero –dijo.

–Es tu culpa por dejarme elegir –aseguró Goenji, divertido en parte por la actitud de Midorikawa y por otra por la tristísima realidad de que para Midorikawa él siempre parecía equivocarse. En todo.

Jugaron por un largo rato hasta que dieron cerca de las dos, momento para el cual lograron derrotar al último jefe del juego y el video del final apareció. Goenji vio al rubio ponerse a apretar los botones con urgencia, como si quisiera que pasara algo más.

–Este es el final.

–¡Pero mis personajes se murieron!

–Es que es el final malo.

A Goenji le fue aventado nuevamente el control. Riéndose, el peliplata se puso de pie para mirar la hora. Volteó hacia Midorikawa y vio a sus ojitos negros mirándole de vuelta.

–¿Te parece si empiezo a preparar la comida ya? También tengo que ir por tu vino.

Midorikawa ladeó levemente la cabeza. Como si no comprendiera por qué Goenji se tomaba todas esas molestias por él.

–Está bien, ¿vas a salir por el vino?

Goenji asintió.

–¿Y me vas a dejar aquí?

–¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Midorikawa pareció analizar la posibilidad. Miró hacia afuera, como si estudiara lo que el exterior tenía para ofrecerle comparado con su lugar sobre el mueble.

–Pues, la verdad es que estoy muy cómodo aquí.

Goenji sonrió.

–Eso pensé, ¿quieres jugar algo más mientras me voy?

–Vuelve a poner el de disparos.

Aunque le extrañó, Goenji obedeció y, tras explicarle nuevamente cómo usar los controles, salió del departamento para ir por el vino.

Cuando regresó, no mucho después, Midorikawa no pareció notar su presencia enseguida. Entonces, mientras Goenji empezaba a sacar las cosas de la cocina, Ryuuji repentinamente lanzó los brazos al aire y soltó un grito de emoción. Goenji se sintió casi desconcertado, deteniéndose y mirándole, sin comprender en qué momento se había hecho posible que Midorikawa se volviera una persona tan efusiva. El rubio entonces volteó a verlo y Goenji le miró. Le miró sonreír, sonreír como nunca le había visto sonreír antes, como si de pronto se hubiese deshecho de todas esas cosas desgastantes que cargaba en el alma y un Ryuuji nuevo hubiese hecho su aparición.

–¡Logré matar a alguien antes de que me mataran!

Goenji sonrió, entre divertido y enternecido. Miró a la pantalla, donde el cadáver del personaje de Ryuuji era mostrado desde diferentes ángulos, y luego regresó la mirada al rubio.

–Eres increíble –musitó. Y cualquiera escuchándolo habría pensado que aquello era un cumplido por su reciente logro. Midorikawa probablemente había pensado que se trataba de eso. Pero alguien que hubiese mirado y escuchado con más cuidado y más atención, se habría dado cuenta de que las palabras de Goenji nada habían tenido que ver ni con el juego ni con el logro. Era una simple afirmación. Un hecho. Un reconocimiento. Una de esas cosas que uno sólo podía decirle a una persona que tenía clavada en la mirada, en los labios, en el pecho y en los pensamientos.

Los ojos de Midorikawa se dirigieron a la botella de _Carlo Rossi_ y entonces se levantó. Se acercó a Goenji y tomó la botella entre sus manos, como estudiándola. Después miró al peliplata.

–¿Quieres comer en el balcón? –preguntó Shuuya antes de que Ryuuji dijera algo. Vio a los ojos negros viajar en dirección a las puertas de cristal y luego nuevamente a él. Y otra vez sonrió.

–Sí, está bien, ¿dónde está el baño?

–Dentro de la habitación –Goenji la señaló y Ryuuji le regresó la botella y se dirigió al lugar indicado. Goenji se dispuso a empezar a preparar las cosas.

Cortó las papas y la cebolla, preparó el tocino y sacó el queso. Refrigeró el vino y, mientras hacía todo, repentinamente notó que Midorikawa se estaba tardando. Tardaba y tardaba y, aunque no le molestaba que Midorikawa estuviese en su habitación, se le hizo extraño, por lo que decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien. Cuando entró a la habitación, sin embargo, se encontró con que el rubio no estaba dentro del baño, sino sentado al pie de la cama, con una fotografía entre manos, la cual miraba atentamente. Ryuuji levantó la mirada y vio a Goenji con lo que al peliblanco le pareció una especie de tristeza. Después, Midorikawa dejó la foto en su lugar y entró al baño. Goenji, confundido, se acercó al estante sobre el que estaba la foto y la miró. Se había olvidado de que esa foto estaba ahí. Porque no la había puesto él, la había puesto alguien más.

Era una foto suya con Kazemaru.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Y así, Goenji empieza a lastimar a alguien más.**_

_**Originalmente este capítulo tenía una escena que iba más acorde con el tema del capítulo (horror), pero tras las muchas reescrituras desapareció. En vez de eso tenemos algo un poco más leve, que es el aparente miedo de Midorikawa a los espacios cerrados, algo que más tarde se explicará.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Cuando algo extraño -una persona, una voz- se entierra en la cabeza de Fubuki, no queda mucho espacio para nada más. No queda mucho espacio para la cordura.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	29. Song 29: Kodoku (Solitude)

**Notas de la Autora: **Hubiese querido actualizar antes, en vista de que estoy atrasada, pero ya saben, la vida.

Llegamos al capítulo 29. Muy cerca del 30. El 30 es un capítulo importante.

El tema de hoy: Soledad.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Locuras y sinsentidos.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 29. Kodoku (Solitude)**

(/watch?v=_UAh12ObLqY)

Había un silencio establecido, constante, de esos que no dejaban que nada los interrumpiera, que se comían todo lo que los desafiara con hambres voraces. Las cosas tiradas sobre el suelo, el polvo, los platos sucios, la ventana cerrada y la televisión apagada. Todo contribuía al silencio polvoso, espeso, desagradable. Hasta las partículas del aire se asfixiaban dentro de tanta quietud y ausencia. El único que soportaba su propio silencio era el chico de cabello de nieve que yacía sobre la cama, descansando sobre sábanas que tenían demasiado tiempo sin lavarse. El aroma a vacío, a carencias, era penetrante. Los ojos tímidos del chico se abrieron con dificultad, como si el sueño no quisiera permitirle arrancarse de sus garras. Su respiración era cansada a pesar de que llevaba varias horas descansando. Su mente estaba nublada, cocinada por los calores veraniegos.

Se pasó una mano sobre el rostro y luego se sentó sobre la cama, sintiéndose sudoroso. Había demasiado silencio y demasiada quietud. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde abrió la llave del lavabo para enjuagarse un poco el rostro. Se tiró el agua sin cuidado, sin siquiera saber si estaba cumpliendo con su cometido, y luego, con las manos y la vista humedecida, se vio en el espejo.

Se fue para atrás, hasta golpearse contra la pared. Se había visto en el espejo pero algo en su apariencia había cambiado. Sus ojos de grafito daban miedo y tenían una expresión que él jamás les había visto. Su cabello tenía un nuevo color, una tonalidad que asemejaba hojas secas y frutos maduros, una tonalidad un poco muerta y un poco viva. Fubuki había salido corriendo del cuarto y se había tirado sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Había cerrado los ojos y le había rogado al silencio que se devorara todo lo que no debía estar ahí.

Escuchó pasos. Escuchó una voz. Y finalmente escuchó silencio, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había oído demasiado.

* * *

Midorikawa había traído consigo un cigarro de uva, y le había lanzado todo el humo purpúreo a su amigo, como venganza de lo que el otro le había hecho anteriormente.

–Qué infantil –había reclamado el de cabello de nieve, y Midorikawa se había reído de él. Ambos se acomodaron encima de la pared del edificio que ya era como otro amigo suyo, mientras miraban hacia el cielo.

–¿Los encontraste, Fubu?

El finlandés miró hacia todas partes, como si se asegurara de que nadie más anduviera cerca, y asintió. Después extendió una mano vacía hacia Midorikawa.

–Invítame, nunca los he probado.

El rubio accedió, y pronto el humo violeta ya estaba saliendo de los pulmones del otro también.

–Es un grupo. No sé qué tan organizados estén, pero uno de ellos incluso asistió a mi reunión.

–¿En serio?

Fubuki asintió.

–Eso es un descaro.

–Lo sé. Le di nuestro mejor producto para que supiera a lo que se enfrentaba.

Midorikawa rio un poco.

–Deben estar temblando.

Exhaló el humo del cigarro que ya había retornado a su posesión.

–¿Qué va a hacer Saginuma? –preguntó el finlandés, al tiempo que volvía a pedir el cigarro, el cual Ryuuji le dio sin mayor miramiento.

–Asustarlos, supongo.

Fubuki asintió. El rubio le miró.

–Shirou, ¿estás bien?

Su amigo le regresó la mirada. Había una especie de terror en ella, como si temiera desde el principio que esa pregunta se formulara.

–Claro –sonrió falsamente. Ryuuji le miró con pesadez, como si intentara romper su burbuja y obligarlo a sincerarse.

–¿No has estado durmiendo bien? Tienes unas ojeras del tamaño de un pez.

Fubuki se restregó los ojos de manera instintiva, como si quisiera quitarse las ojeras con el dorso de la mano. Después miró hacia cualquier lado y su expresión había cambiado. Midorikawa no sabía a qué le sabía aquella expresión, pero algo en él se puso en alerta, como si estuviese observando a un edificio a punto de desmoronarse, y alguien acabase de darle el aviso de la inminente tragedia.

Tal como si se tratara de un edificio derrumbándose, Midorikawa sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

"_¿He cambiado?"_, Fubuki le había hecho esa pregunta a su amigo. Ryuuji le había mirado con algo de confusión y después le había contemplado, como si intentara encontrar cualquier cosa en él que luciese diferente. El rubio negó con la cabeza, y Fubuki asintió.

Pero Fubuki sabía que _sí _había cambiado. Se lo decían los espejos, el agua, los cristales, cualquier superficie en la que pudiera observar su reflejo. Había cambiado como la primavera cambia al otoño. Había cedido sus colores y su energía, se había apagado, dando lugar a lo nuevo y a lo silencioso.

Aquel día no fue a clases. Fubuki era un alumno perfecto que jamás faltaba, por lo que todos y cada uno de sus maestros notaron manifiestamente su ausencia. Su teléfono, que se había quedado en casa, registró varias llamadas telefónicas perdidas. Pero Fubuki ya estaba demasiado lejos como para enterarse.

Había en Düsselden un parque enorme y precioso. Estaba lleno de estanques y le atravesaba un acaudalado río artificial. Los árboles todavía no cambiaban sus colores, por lo que permanecían verdes y frescos. Algunos arbustos aún estaban dando flores, y regaban pétalos de colores por el suelo, que después el viento se encargaba de acarrear hacia otros rincones. Había mucho silencio en el parque, roto solamente por el bullicio de las hojas cada que el viento soplaba y el sonido burbujeante de los peces que saltaban en el agua. Fubuki llegó a un pequeño puente que estaba a medio derrumbar. Era viejo, y muchas de sus piedras se habían mezclado con el lodo del río y con las plantas que crecían a sus lados. Las personas no solían pasar por ahí, sino que preferían los lugares menos escondidos y mejor conservados del parque. En el puente, estaban solos Fubuki y sus pensamientos.

El agua estaba mostrándole su reflejo. Pero no era a sí mismo a quien veía sobre la superficie cristalina del agua fría. Era _al otro_ Fubuki. El Fubuki de mirada más fiera y de cabello más otoñal. Los labios del otro Fubuki se movían, pero los del verdadero Fubuki estaban quietos. La mano derecha del otro Fubuki se elevaba, llamando al verdadero Fubuki, pidiéndole que se le acercara. Fubuki negaba con la cabeza.

_Atsuya._

El nombre revoloteó en sus oídos como si se tratara de un recuerdo viejo y empolvado que acabase de despertar. El otro Fubuki desapareció. De pronto, eran sólo Fubuki y él mismo, Fubuki y su propio reflejo. Ya no había nadie llamándole. El pelinieve se echó a llorar.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Era claro que Fubuki no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo cuerdo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Qué bonito es el amor. Tsunami y Aphrodi. Y un invitado especial cuya historia no veremos aquí.**_

_**Yo sólo quiero decirles algo: ustedes ni se imaginan con quién tengo pensado poner a Fubuki XD de verdad, no podrán adivinar.**_

_**Tschüss!**_


	30. Song 30: Kodou (Throb)

**Notas de la Autora: **_**On arrive au chapitre 30! **_El tema de hoy: Latidos (del corazón o de lo que sea).

¿Por qué el capítulo 30 es importante? Porque los 30 son los últimos capítulos de relativa paz. A partir de los 40, los personajes empiezan a tomar peores decisiones y a pasar por situaciones que les van a cambiar todo. Así que, let's enjoy the quiet before the storm.

Retretor, casi, caaaaaaasi le atinas con quien va a quedar Fubuki... pero no, no es el papá de Endou XD prometo que Rococo regresará, tarde pero es que lo bueno se hace esperar, no? (?) Gracias por el review!

Nazu, es tal cual lo dices, Goenji está jugando con fuego y se va a quemar, feo. Mido es un caramelo envuelto en capas como una cebolla (?), cierto que tiene a Goenji a sus pies, pero cierto también que Mido es cada vez más vulnerable frente a él. ¿Alguien que será asustado por Saginuma? Hmmm... bueno, en definitiva si se encontraran, es seguro que ese personaje se sentiría intimidado por Saginuma xD but then again, son pocos los que no. Gracias como siempre por el review Nazulú!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Tirirí.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 30. Kodou (Throb)**

(/watch?v=oVO2gKY–uls)

–Entonces, ¿fuiste a su departamento?

–¡Shhh! –Tsunami miró a su alrededor, como si aquello de lo que se estaba hablando fuese secreto de estado–. Sí, pero no lo repitas.

Su amigo le miró con una ceja levantada y luego se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Hubo acción?

–¡SHHHH!

Ahora Tsunami había enrojecido por completo.

–¿Qué quieres que toda la escuela se entere?

–Eres un ridículo, ya dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Tsunami suspiró con resignación.

–Nada, no pasó nada, pero he estado hablando toda la semana con ella y quizá saldremos este fin de semana.

–¿Y el tipo con el que te peleaste?

–Ni ella ni yo hemos sabido de él, ¿crees que eso es malo?

El otro volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Lo único que tiene que preocuparte es que intente demandarte por golpearlo o algo así, pero a estas alturas no lo creo. Por cierto, quiero conocerla, por como la pintas debe ser una diosa.

Tsunami le miró con recelo, como si pudiese adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando.

–¡Deja de imaginártela!

Su amigo soltó una risita.

–No puedes controlar mis pensamientos, ¡puedo imaginar lo que yo quiera!

–¡Ya basta!

Tsunami tenía un puño en el aire de manera amenazante, cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien llamarle. Cuando se volteó, el rostro se le iluminó. Su amigo miró a la persona que acababa de llegar con interés.

–¡Tsunami!

–¡Aphrodi!

La rubia se acercó y le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla. Después miró al otro chico, quien se le había quedado mirando con algo que asemejaba a la incredulidad.

–Ah, Aphrodi, este es Kariya. También es de intercambio y probablemente se convierta en mi próximo _roomie_ –explicó Tsunami, señalando a su amigo. El otro extendió una mano de manera amistosa, luciendo ligeramente nervioso.

–H–hola, mucho gusto, Aphrodi, Tsunami me ha contado mucho de ti.

–¿En serio? –la universitaria miró significativamente a Tsunami y el australiano soltó una risita nerviosa, de esas que decían que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa–. Mucho gusto también, Kariya. ¿Cómo es eso de que serán _roomies_? ¿Vas a mudarte? –preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora al moreno.

–Ah sí, verás, Kariya y una amiga más viven juntos en un piso de tres cuartos, y estaban buscando a alguien que ocupe el tercero. La ubicación es buena y pagaré menos, así que pensé, ¿por qué no?

Aphrodi asintió.

–Suena bastante bien. Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme, mi clase ya va a empezar.

–Sí, la nuestra también, hablamos después.

Aphrodi se despidió con un saludo de mano, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Kariya y Tsunami la vieron irse con expresión de desolación, como si el hecho de que ella se fuera hiciera que de pronto sus vidas tuviesen menos sentido.

–Tsunami… –llamó el chico de ojos castaños y cabello verde, volteando a ver a su amigo–. ¡Es preciosa!

–¡Te lo dije!

–¡Wow! Te tengo mucha envidia en este momento.

La sonrisa de Tsunami creció desproporcionadamente, hinchada por el orgullo.

–Aunque… uhm… –Tsunami miró a Kariya, esperando lo que diría. No se imaginaba una sola cosa negativa que pudiese decirse sobre Aphrodi. El otro había levantado las manos de manera inconsciente, moviéndolas frente a su pecho como si quisiera señalizar algo con ese ademán–. Pues… está un poco… plana, ¿no?

El moreno le miró como si acabase de insultar a su propia madre.

–¡Pero lo compensa con la retaguardia! ¡Tiene un trasero perfecto! –agregó inmediatamente Kariya, viendo la expresión de asesinato en el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo, aquello no ayudó de mucho.

–¡¿Le estabas mirando ahí?!

–¡Mi clase ya va a empezar!

Kariya salió corriendo en dirección a su salón y Tsunami fue tras él.

–¡Tenemos la misma clase, idiota!

* * *

Un rato después, con la clase ya empezada y el maestro apuntando varios números y cálculos sobre la pizarra, Tsunami sintió de pronto a su teléfono vibrar. Lo sacó y vio que acababa de llegarle un mensaje de Aphrodi. Un intento de sonrisa disimulada apareció en sus labios. Aphrodi podía alegrarle tanto el día con un simple mensaje que para él era inútil intentar ocultarlo.

"_Hola, nerd."_

Intentando hacer como que seguía prestando atención, respondió al mensaje.

"_¿Y ahora por qué me dices así?"_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"_Pues por esos lentes que traías, ¿de dónde los sacaste?"_

Tsunami se había olvidado de que Aphrodi nunca le había visto con lentes. De pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado, preguntándose si la rubia pensaría que se veía mal con ellos.

"_Son lentes de descanso. A veces los uso para las clases. ¿No te gustan?"_

"_Mmm."_

"_¿Mmm?"_

"_Es que no sé si me gustas más con lentes o sin ellos."_

Tsunami podría haber jurado que su corazón -o algún otro órgano en su interior- dio una voltereta. ¿Acaso Aphrodi estaba diciéndole que le gustaba? ¿Era eso posible? La sonrisa en su rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas eran inocultables.

Para su desgracia, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder. Tsunami era un inútil en lo que respectaba a cómo conquistar a una chica. O en cómo tratar a una chica que hacía algún intento por conquistarlo a él.

"_¿Hola?"_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin responder. Aphrodi pensaría que se había tomado a mal el comentario. Se deprimiría y lo odiaría. Tenía que hacer algo.

"_Decídelo para que pueda saber si debo usar los lentes siempre o no."_

Listo. Aquella había sido la respuesta perfecta, no le cabía ninguna duda.

"_Jaja, pues no lo sé. Voy a tener que verte con más frecuencia para poder decidirme."_

Si alguien hubiese tenido alguna manera de medir el nivel de felicidad de Tsunami en ese momento, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba por los cielos. Tsunami no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en la cara.

"_Bueno, eso puede arreglarse. ¿Saldrías conmigo mañana después de clases?"_

"_Sí."_

Tsunami no sabía si a lo que sentía se le podía llamar justamente 'amor'. Pero, si no era amor, entonces probablemente era algo mejor.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Llámenlo destino, casualidad o una simple reacción química. Pero Tsunami se está enamorando.**_

_**Kariya tiene una historia aparte dentro del universo de este fic pero NO la veremos aquí (porque ya no cabía). Si gustan leer, se encuentra en otro fic llamado **_**Song ****A: Do I wanna know?**** _Está en mi perfil._  
**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Kazemaru tiene celos... de la persona equivocada._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	31. Song 31: Fuan (Anxiety)

**Notas de la Autora:**Ejtoy actualizando como loca porque, bueno, después del fiasco del capítulo 28 (que me atrasó dos semanas) no sólo estoy atrasada con respecto a la 'meta' que tengo, sino que además voy a estar ausente un mes y eso implica aún más retrasos. Así que debo hacer todo, tooodo lo posible por sacar tantos capítulos como sea posible mientras tanto. So, capítulo 31. El tema: Ansiedad. Lo que se está comiendo a Kazemaru que ya no se entiende y a Sakuma que ya no lo entiende.

Gracias Nazulú por el reviewww! *Abrazo* Haha cebolli-kawai xD cutest nickname ever, lo llamaré así de aquí al final de los tiempos (?).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **No sé alemán.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 31. Fuan (Anxiety)**

(/watch?v=IGFUgrnRFmg)

Kazemaru no estaba de buen humor. Tenía algo dentro de él que no entendía y que se lo estaba comiendo como las noches se comen a los días. No podía ponerle nombre. O más bien, no _quería _ponerle nombre, pero ahí estaba.

El alemán estaba sentado en el comedor, cenando, cuando Sakuma llegó. El ojicastaño le lanzó una mirada algo desagradable a su amigo francés. Pero tan sólo duró un instante, y el otro probablemente no se había dado cuenta. Sakuma se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Kaze, no me esperaste –dijo, en lo que parecía un reclamo disimulado. Kazemaru le miró y sonrió también de manera fingida. No, claro que no lo había esperado. No después de que lo había visto coqueteando como una colegiala idiota con un tipo al azar que seguramente se había encontrado por ahí.

Si se era honesto, Kazemaru no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para estar molesto. No tenía _derecho. _Pero lo estaba de todas formas.

-Ah, lo siento, es que tenía prisa y vi que estabas _ocupado._

Habría querido ocultar su acidez, su veneno en esa última palabra, pero no había sido muy exitoso. Sakuma lució repentinamente incómodo.

-¡Ah! Me viste con Genda. Está conmigo en la clase de salsa, es bastante agradable y baila como un dios –Sakuma también parecía estar forzando una sonrisa mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-Ah –dijo Kazemaru y luego siguió con su comida. Sakuma tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y miró hacia otro lado, nervioso.

-¿Te acompaño a cenar?

-Como quieras.

Sakuma seguía luciendo incómodo pero, viendo que Kazemaru no lo había rechazado del todo, se fue a su habitación para buscar qué cenar. Regresó en menos de cinco minutos con un plato con un envoltorio de carne de cangrejo y unos tomatitos. Se fue a sacar agua a la cocina y después fue a sentarse frente a Kazemaru.

-¿Y qué tal tu día? –preguntó animadamente, intentando deshacerse del ambiente desagradable de antes. Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.

Ni siquiera le había mirado. Sakuma se sintió verdaderamente miserable. Era lógico que no entendía en absoluto por qué Kazemaru estaba comportándose repentinamente de esa manera con él. Pero era lógico también que el más mínimo desprecio por parte del ojicastaño le hacía sentirse pequeño y patético.

-Kaze… ¿está todo bien?

-Mhm.

Sakuma miró a su plato con tristeza.

_-¿Estás seguro?_

Le había preguntado eso en alemán. Las únicas otras personas en el comedor en aquel momento eran un grupo de coreanos, por lo que difícilmente podrían entenderles si hablaban en alemán. Y Kazemaru, respondiendo en el mismo idioma, finalmente se soltó.

-_Parece que te llevas 'muy' bien con él _–dijo haciendo un evidente énfasis en la palabra _sehr. _

_-¿Y eso te molesta? _–inquirió el moreno, al que aún no le quedaba claro qué era lo que estaba pasando. Kazemaru no respondió. Miró su plato y pretendió que repentinamente Sakuma había desaparecido de ahí-. Kaze –llamó de nuevo el francés, mirándolo-, _sólo estoy intentando olvidar._

Kazemaru frunció el ceño y le miró.

_-¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar qué? _

Sakuma tardó un momento en responder. Tragó saliva, desvió la mirada, abrió la boca y finalmente habló.

_-Pues… pues a ti. Supuse que era lo mejor, y lo que tú querías… _

No se atrevía a mirarlo. Y Kazemaru no sabía qué decir. Porque sí, aquello habría sido lo más sano. Aquello habría sido lo que él _tenía que_ querer si quería conservar tanto su relación con Goenji como su amistad con Sakuma. Pero algo dentro de él se retorció, algo insano que le decía que eso no era lo que quería y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto ya.

_-¿Entonces un día te gusto y al otro estás atrás del primero que se te pone en frente?_

Sakuma le miró con incredulidad. Incluso Kazemaru no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero algo dentro de él, esa parte retorcida que no deseaba lo mejor para todos, se negaba a retractarse. La expresión de Sakuma cambió. Algo entre el enojo y dolor.

_-¿Y qué querías, Kaze? ¿Qué te espere toda la vida? ¡Es obvio que tú no quieres nada conmigo! ¡Prefieres estar con el imbécil de tu novio a quien ni siquiera le importas! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quede esperando migajas de tu cariño?_

La mirada dolida, venenosa y agresiva en los ojos de Kazemaru entró a cada fibra del cuerpo de Sakuma. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Se arrepintió de haber coqueteado con Genda. Pero sobre todo se arrepintió de haberse aprovechado de la debilidad que vio en Kazemaru aquella noche para besarlo. Realmente, _todo_ había sido _su _culpa.

-Perdóname…

Las personas ya estaban mirándolos. Habían levantado la voz y era a todas luces visible que estaban discutiendo. Kazemaru se levantó de la mesa, recogió sus cosas en silencio y se fue. Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más, habría visto las lágrimas en la mirada de su "amigo".

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Kazemaru, Kazemaru, Kazemaru...**_

_**Mi alemán no es súper bueno, así que en realidad no estoy segura de que la frase "**__Parece que te llevas 'muy' bien con él**" realmente incluya la palabra "sehr" (que significa 'muy'), pero pretendamos que sí.  
**_

_**Genda hace su aparición estelar (aunque no sé si lo veamos más allá de esta mención) y Kazemaru hace un desastre de su relación con Sakuma así como Goenji hace un desastre de su relación con él y bueno, todo es una cadena de desastres.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo: Sakuma reflexiona sobre lo que siente. Sakuma está demasiado dañado.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	32. Song 32: Near

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí vamos con el capítulo 32. Tema de hoy: Cercanía. ¿Por qué? Porque Sakuma quisiera estar más cerca de Kazemaru.

Esta canción también es del OST de Death Note, y su nombre original es "Near's theme". Para los que hayan visto DN (y para los que no, ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?), sabrán que hay un personaje llamado Near. Near tiene tres temas, igual que Mello. Los temas de estos dos personajes son de mis favoritos de todo el OST así que tenían que estar aquí sí o sí, pero como un nombre no funciona como tema de capítulo, pues usamos su significado en inglés y le cortamos la parte de "tema de".

Bueno, mil gracias Nazu nuevamente por tu review! *heart* Ya veremos si Kazemaru no se queda como el perro de las dos tortas haha, pobrecillo :( (creo que siempre hago que jueguen con él haha *se mata*)

Agradezco también a Tea por el nuevo fav! :)

Y a los lectores silenciosos *los observa* hablen ahora o... o... o haré que todos los personajes tomen LSD, tengan alucinaciones y FIN *indignada*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Autolesión. Si el tema te resulta chocante, podría ser mejor que no leas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 32. Near **

(/watch?v=gN3F0hz56s4)

Sakuma acomodó sus trastes en los estantes que había a un lado de su lavamanos, en el pequeño cuartito que antecedía a su habitación. A su izquierda estaba la puerta, así como un armario en el que guardaba toda su ropa, sus zapatos, su escoba y algunas otras cosas más. Por encima de su lavamanos había un pequeño espejo en el que podía verse el rostro. Y se miró. Miró a su rostro manchado, imperfecto, incompleto. Se quitó suavemente el parche, revelando una cicatriz horrible y desagradable, producto de una vieja pero terrible quemadura que le había arrancado la mitad de su vista. Su párpado entero y parte de su frente eran piel marchita. Y su ojo inservible, que aún seguía oculto debajo de su párpado, estaba blanco, como el ojo de un pez ciego. Era espantoso.

Goenji Shuuya no era como él. Goenji Shuuya era guapo, maravilloso y popular. Sakuma lo había sabido desde que había revisado sus fotografías en Redbook, después de enterarse de que Kazemaru tenía una relación. Goenji era claramente el tipo de persona con la que cualquier chico como Kazemaru soñaba con estar. Sakuma era el tipo de persona que la mayoría prefería evitar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría fijarse en alguien que tenía un rostro desfigurado? Su ojo izquierdo, ámbar, era bonito, era atractivo. Su piel morena era lisa, firme y sin nada fuera de lugar. Pero eso era sólo hasta que uno miraba por debajo del parche y veía los horrores que el chico francés intentaba ocultar. Un accidente, un incendio. Un ojo ciego. No importaba que Sakuma tuviera varios parches con distintos diseños. No importaba que algunos dijeran que lucía _cool. _No importaba nada de eso porque, a final de cuentas, la realidad era que tenía un rostro que nunca a nadie le iba a gustar. Mucho menos a Kazemaru.

Empezaron a correr lágrimas por su mejilla izquierda. Estaba tan deforme, tan desequilibrado, que su ojo derecho tampoco lloraba. Se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, odiándose, odiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de piel y cada cabello.

¿Por qué era él tan horrendo?

Se volteó hacia el estante que tenía a su derecha. Rebuscó en una de las plataformas, donde guardaba sus artículos de higiene. Por ahí, entre todo, estaban los repuestos de sus navajas. Tomó uno rápidamente, y, casi sin pensarlo, se subió una de sus mangas negras y se hizo un corte. Apenas se estremeció. Su mirada se clavó en el pequeño corte, en el poco de sangre que había salido. No dolía mucho. La verdad es que él siempre había sido un cobarde. No era la primera vez que se cortaba, pero si uno miraba a su cuerpo entero apenas podría encontrar cicatrices. Y eso era porque sus cortes siempre eran pequeños, insignificantes como aquel, que dolían cuando se hacían pero segundos después perdían todo su valor y su importancia. Rara vez había sido capaz de hacerse cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para dejar evidencia. Tenía una cicatriz en el vientre y otras dos en las piernas. Cuando la gente preguntaba, simplemente podía inventar alguna caída de la infancia. Una excusa de esas que sonaban creíbles.

Llevó otra vez la navaja a su brazo y se volvió a cortar. Luego una tercera vez y una cuarta, aumentando cada vez su fuerza, deseando que el dolor físico reemplazara al emocional como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Era como una droga. Como una adicción. Una vez que empezaba no podía detenerse. Se dejó resbalar sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo, mirando su brazo mutilado y sangrante. Hizo otro corte, y después otro. Pronto se sintió libre. Pronto fue suficiente. Enjuagó la cuchilla ensangrentada y la dejó a un lado del lavamanos, accesible para su futuro uso.

Tenía más de un año sin cortarse. Había recibido tratamiento psicológico y se suponía que ya estaba mejor, pero quizá la realidad era que nunca lo había estado. Quizá la realidad era que nunca lo estaría.

Volviendo a acomodar su manga larga, salió de su habitación, cerró con llave y se dirigió al piso base del edificio. Salió a una calle oscura, entrada ya la noche, y se dirigió al único lugar que sabía que estaba abierto a esa hora.

Era una fortuna que ahí vendieran alcohol.

Horas más tarde, Sakuma estaba solo en su habitación, intoxicado con el líquido negro que había adquirido, sentado en el suelo de manera deprimente, como si la silla y la cama lo hubiesen rechazado. La puerta de su habitación que daba hacia afuera estaba abierta, dejando entrar aire frío y ruidos de noche. Su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso, a diferencia del de Kazemaru que estaba en el primero, así que nadie podía verlo a través de la puerta abierta ni ser testigo de su tristeza. Le dio vueltas a un vaso vacío sobre el suelo. Estaba desnudo. No literalmente, pero así se sentía. Se había quitado el suéter y su pecho y sus brazos estaban al descubierto, exhibiendo pequeñas marcas de auto-tormento aquí y allá. Su parche se había quedado olvidado quizá sobre el refrigerador o sobre la cama, no le importaba realmente, así que estaba desnudo, exhibiendo todas sus debilidades y todos sus dolores, todos sus múltiples complejos incurables.

Era un idiota. Era un idiota que se había permitido a sí mismo enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas conocía. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto el nombre de Kazemaru Ichirouta en un grupo de Redbook para futuros estudiantes de intercambio dentro de su universidad. Kazemaru había entrado a preguntar inocentemente sobre residencias, pues estaba buscando un lugar para vivir. Sakuma lo había visto como un león ve a una gacela. Había abierto su foto de perfil en grande y había quedado encantado. Qué bello era. Inmediatamente le había enviado un mensaje privado para hablarle sobre su residencia. Kazemaru había resultado ser un chico sencillo, divertido y agradable. Y Sakuma había estado el doble de encantado. Habían platicado por un rato, cambiando a otros temas no relacionados con la residencia, y eventualmente se habían agregado como amigos.

Fue entonces que Sakuma había visto aquel nombre que estaba destinado a causarle una envidia y un dolor incomprensible. _Goenji Shuuya. _Quien, al parecer, mantenía una relación con Kazemaru desde hacía varios meses. Si bien se había sentido decepcionado, Sakuma simplemente había terminado haciendo el asunto a un lado. Después de todo, ni siquiera conocía a Kazemaru. No había motivo para sentirse mal.

Pero entonces se habían conocido. Sakuma había ido a buscar al ojicastaño a la estación el día que había llegado. Lo había visto aparecer con su largo cabello, su piel blanca y sus preciosos ojos castaños a un lado del tren, cargando con maletas que posiblemente pesaban más que él. Riéndose, había ido inmediatamente en su auxilio.

Lo lamentaba. Lamentaba ese momento en el que había visto la publicación de Kazemaru y le había respondido. Porque podría haber sido cualquier otro. Cualquier otro podría haberle respondido, haberle hablado de otra residencia, y entonces Kazemaru habría sido su problema. Si él no hubiese estado aquel día, a aquella hora, conectado, todo aquello podría haberse evitado. Pero no era así. Él y Kazemaru se habían llevado tan bien en la vida real como lo habían hecho durante las casi dos semanas que habían estado platicando de manera constante por Redbook. De hecho, el moreno casi ni había sentido la transición entre leer a Kazemaru y escucharlo en vivo, porque su personalidad era la misma. Igual de fresca y amistosa, relajada y cándida. Y si Sakuma había pensado que era guapo en fotos, en persona apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era precioso, precioso.

Sakuma era un idiota. Lo era, y se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando y todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Había dejado que Kazemaru entrara tan fácilmente dentro suyo, aun sabiendo que tenía una relación con alguien más, y por ello se merecía sufrir. Y se lo merecía aún más porque había cometido la imbecilidad de besarlo. _Dos veces._ No sólo le había faltado al respeto a Kazemaru, sino también a Goenji Shuuya. Y también a sí mismo y a todo lo que era moral y correcto.

Se recostó sobre el suelo frío, incómodo y lentamente fue quedándose dormido. Era como si se castigara a sí mismo -más de lo que ya lo había hecho-, negándose la comodidad de la cama y la calidez de las sábanas. Alguien como él, realmente, merecía estar allí, así, con la espalda congelándosele y sus pulmones quejándose.

Si tan sólo alguien como él pudiese tener a alguien como Kazemaru.

* * *

…

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Qué horroroso es el amor._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El músico clásico conoce al músico moderno. Shindou después de Burn._**

**_Hasta la vista, babies!_**


	33. Song 33: Action

**Notas de la Autora: **Es domingo y ff-net lo sabe (?) así que vengo con el siguiente capítulo :D tema de hoy: Acción. Porque Shindou emprende una acción (aunque quizá no debería).

Gracias Nazulú por el review *heart* haha lo siento por hacerlo sufrir, pero sabes que sino no soy feliz :(

Gracias también a la otra personita que me dejó review. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la dinámica del SakuKaze de este fic :) sobre lo del ojo, morí con lo del parche de Terminator hahaha, la verdad tampoco pienso que una persona fuese a usar un parche por un motivo así, por eso tuve que hacerlo algo un poco más... gore? Ja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :)

Ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo treinta y tres!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **The usual.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 33. Action**

(/watch?v=gN3F0hz56s4)

Los pasillos de la universidad estatal estaban llenos a esa hora, entre el cambio de clases. Era fácil que uno, entre la multitud, pasara completamente desapercibido. A Shindou le gustaba eso. Le gustaba ocultarse. Le gustaba pensar que no había nadie mirándolo y que, incluso si lo había, nadie podría saber quién era. A nadie le importaba saber quién era. Contaba con eso. Desde que el año escolar había comenzado, apenas hacía unas semanas, se había asegurado de no hablar con nadie. De no hacer contacto visual con nadie. De ni siquiera abrir una puerta para alguien o saludar con un 'buenas tardes' cuando llegaba a algún lugar. Él era una persona educada y cortés, pero toda su educación y su cortesía eran desechadas cuando se enfrentaban a su necesidad de pasar por la universidad como si fuese un fantasma. Suponía que así era imposible que la gente supiera. Si nadie lo notaba, nadie sabría toda la basura que venía cargando consigo. Nadie sabría el trabajo que le costaba pagarse sus estudios en aquel momento, ni las cosas que había hecho su padre, ni el empleo que había tenido que aceptar con tal de poder ayudar a que su madre no desfalleciera bajo la responsabilidad abrumante de mantenerlos y de además pagar por sus estudios. Claro que a ella le había dicho que había conseguido una beca, aun cuando ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de lo difícil que era conseguir una beca para alguien en su situación. Pero ella se lo había creído. O al menos había pretendido hacerlo.

A Shindou no le quedaba nada más que aceptar todo lo malo de su situación y tragárselo por muy amargo que fuera. Había querido renunciar, claro está. Después de lo que aquel tipo pelirrojo le había hecho, se había sentido como la criatura más asquerosa y diminuta que existía sobre la tierra. Había llorado por días, atosigado por el dolor físico y por el emocional. Había querido renunciar. Pero Saginuma, de alguna forma, había logrado convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. No le quedaba más que aceptar las cosas tal como eran.

Al pasar por uno de los salones, se detuvo repentinamente. Aún le faltaba atravesar un par de edificios pequeños para llegar a su aula de música clásica, y estaba todavía cerca de los salones de los que estudiaban música moderna. Llevaba su violín en manos, por lo que la gente pasaba a cierta distancia de él, temiendo tocar el delicado instrumento y hacerle algún daño. Por lo tanto, cuando se detuvo de golpe, nadie estuvo ni cerca de chocar contra él.

Era una melodía lo que le había atrapado. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de un salón, queriendo ver de dónde provenía aquella composición. No tardó en encontrar al autor de ella, que estaba sentado en una silla a mitad de un salón vacío tocando con suavidad una guitarra eléctrica. Era una melodía relajante, profunda e intensa, conmovedora y silenciosa. Era simplemente maravillosa, y Shindou no había podido evitar quedarse a escuchar, mientras observaba al chico con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus dedos con maestría sobre el instrumento.

Bastaba mirarlo para ver que se trataba de una de esas personas que eran el completo opuesto a Shindou. Shindou era clásico, ellos eran modernos. Shindou era silencioso, ellos eran ruidosos. Shindou era modesto y ellos eran extravagantes. De hecho, el chico era la epítome visual de la extravagancia. Tenía los ojos delineados, el cabello peinado de manera antinatural, llevaba puesta una especie de capa púrpura y unos pantalones anchos del mismo color, y cargaba con una cadena y una pulsera con picos. Shindou se quedó escuchando, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los minutos pasaban. La melodía era casi hipnótica, y verle tocar el instrumento era exquisito. La manera en que sus manos se movían, el ritmo con el que bailaban sus dedos, el suave mecer de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese disfrutando de cada nota. Era íntimo, como escuchar un concierto privado, prohibido incluso, porque no se suponía que hubiese nadie más escuchando, pero Shindou había tenido el atrevimiento. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fue dando unos pasos hacia el interior del salón, queriendo evitar el bullicio de afuera y sumergirse más en la atmósfera que el otro estaba creando.

Eventualmente la música cesó. No había sonado como el final de la canción, sino simplemente como si una tonada eterna de pronto se hubiese detenido, pausada en un momento indeterminado pues carecía de principio y de final. El otro finalmente abrió los ojos y, antes de que Shindou pudiese hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo, sus ojos de color cobre ya estaban encima de él. El músico clásico se sintió paralizado, débil bajo la mirada de semejante artista en cuyo momento de soledad se había atrevido a entrometerse.

-Hola –dijo el chico. No lucía extrañado ni mucho menos enojado de que Shindou estuviese ahí. Shindou quería salir corriendo, pero las piernas no le respondieron con suficiente velocidad. El otro ya se había puesto de pie, dejando su instrumento a un lado, y había caminado hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios-. Tsurugi Kyousuke, mucho gusto –dijo, extendiéndole una mano. Shindou la miró y sintió el impulso inmediato de responder al saludo –no podía ser tan maleducado-, pero sin embargo no se movió, temiendo que si le tocaba se rompería la burbuja que había creado a su alrededor, y dejar a alguien entrar sencillamente no era una opción. Como un completo subnormal, se dio la vuelta y salió a paso rápido del salón, ignorando al músico. Pero, para su mala suerte, Tsurugi le siguió-. ¡Hey, espera!

Quiso acelerar el paso, pero algo le dijo que aquello no iba a servir de nada, así que simplemente se detuvo y dejó que el otro le alcanzara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de ojos de cobre, parándose, quizá sin darse cuenta, más cerca de lo que alguien debía pararse de alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Shindou, resignado, decidió responder.

-Lo siento –dijo apenas en un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera estaba mirándole, y era bastante probable que el otro ni siquiera le hubiese escuchado. Aunque, quizá por su cercanía, sí lo había hecho.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? –cuestionó el otro, mirándolo atentamente. Shindou levantó levemente la mirada, encontrándose con su par de ojos cobre que yacían a tan sólo centímetros de él.

-For… es decir, Shindou. Shin-dou… Takuto.

La boca se le había secado. ¿Por qué había estado a punto de presentarse con su asqueroso _otro _nombre? Pero algo le decía que la solución era muy simple: porque a todas las personas con las que había hablado últimamente se les había presentado de esa manera. Se asqueó y su rostro quedó completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-Shindou. Mucho gusto, Shindou, ¿eres de primer año?

No quería responderle, pero aún así lo hizo, asintiendo.

-¿Y tocas el violín? ¿Qué otros instrumentos tocas?

-El piano… y la flauta transversal.

-Oh, ya veo, eres todo un clásico –Tsurugi le miró como si estuviera analizando sus propias palabras-. Va contigo –añadió finalmente. Shindou le miró. A pesar de la situación, tuvo que aceptar que el chico era, en realidad, bastante atractivo. Tenía un color de ojos único, y su cabello, a pesar de que posiblemente estaba teñido, tenía también una tonalidad inusual.

-¿Qué instrumentos tocas tú? –ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido aquella pregunta. Tsurugi sonrió, probablemente complacido de que Shindou finalmente quisiera participar en una conversación.

-La guitarra, el bajo, la batería y el piano eléctrico.

Shindou no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa.

-Podrías tener tu propia banda tu solo.

Tsurugi sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo.

-Pero para eso necesitaré componer muchas canciones, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si tú me ayudas?

La sonrisa de Shindou desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de ligero desconcierto. ¿Acaso Tsurugi estaba… _coqueteando_ con él?

-Uhm… -vio la sonrisa de Tsurugi ensanchándose al notar el nerviosismo que su propuesta le había causado. Intentó recuperar la compostura y, regresando a su actitud defensiva, se negó-. No, lo siento. Tengo que irme a clases. Suerte con eso.

La expresión de Tsurugi cambió por completo a una de sorpresa y decepción. Intentó decir algo pero Shindou no le dio la oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Shindou se pasó toda la clase de Historia de la Música pensando en su encuentro con Tsurugi. No podía evitarlo. Era el primer contacto social relativamente 'normal' que tenía desde que había llegado ahí, y se había sentido bien. Se había sentido como un respiro en medio de tanta tempestad. Una parte de él quería que se repitiera, y se arrepentía de lo grosero que había sido antes. Pero otra le decía que eso era lo mejor. Si dejaba a alguien acercarse, eventualmente se enteraría de las cosas desagradables que hacía y él no podría sobrevivir a eso. Tenía que protegerse.

Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, su libreta estaba llena de su nombre.

_Tsurugi Kyousuke._

_Tsurugi Kyousuke._

_Tsurugi Kyousuke._

Además, había tenido la impresión de que Tsurugi había estado coqueteando con él. Y eso también se sentía bien. Después de ser usado tantas veces como un objeto, el hecho de que alguien le viera como persona y le tratara como se trata a una persona normal simplemente era algo de lo que su alma estaba hambrienta. Lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba, y le dolía darse cuenta de cuánto era que le hacía falta la atención de un completo extraño.

Cuando salió de clase, sus pasos lo dirigieron en contra de su mejor juicio al salón en el que había visto a Tsurugi. El salón estaba vacío y sintió una enorme decepción. Intentando dejar de sentirse mal por algo tan estúpido, se alejó rápidamente del salón, queriendo estar pronto tan lejos como fuese posible del recuerdo de ese momento de su día que había sido mejor que todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí junto. Se fue por su ruta usual, donde solía haber menos gente y, repentinamente, al dar una vuelta, como enviado del cielo, vio a Tsurugi a tan sólo metros de él. El instrumentalista estaba en el espacio entre dos edificios, hablando con un chico bajo de cabello níveo y piel excepcionalmente pálida. Tsurugi pareció recibir algo en las manos y se lo guardó rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Entonces se alejó de manera casual, mirando por los alrededores, por lo que su mirada se topó inevitablemente con Shindou. Shindou tuvo la verdadera esperanza de que al verlo se acerca a él, o por lo menos le sonriera a lo lejos. Pero, en vez de eso, Tsurugi se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado. Casi como si sintiera que le estaban arrancando algo, Shindou corrió desesperadamente en su dirección.

-¡Tsurugi!

El aludido se detuvo. Se volteó ligeramente y le miró llegar. No había en su rostro la más mínima señal de una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿primero me mandas a la mierda y ahora me vuelves a hablar?

Shindou lucía tan arrepentido como se sentía.

-Lo lamento –dijo, bajando el rostro y sin saber que más decir. Aquello había sido un error. Debía haber aceptado las cosas como estaban y simplemente dejarlo así. Ahora tendría que agregar a la lista de sus amarguras el hecho de que Tsurugi lo detestaba.

Vio al cuerpo de Tsurugi voltearse completamente en su dirección. Levantó levemente el rostro y vio que la expresión de Tsurugi se había suavizado.

-¿Entonces si vas a querer ayudarme a componer esas canciones?

Shindou sonrió. No podía creer su suerte. Una sonrisa apareció también en los labios de Tsurugi, que le miraba atentamente, como si quisiera comprender todo sobre él con tan sólo una mirada.

-Sería un honor. Tocas muy bien.

La sonrisa de Tsurugi creció y dio medio paso hacia él, quizá de manera inconsciente, quizá con toda la intención, de modo que de nuevo estaba peligrosamente cerca de invadir su espacio personal.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo antes para conocernos mejor?

Shindou casi podía palpar el rubor en sus mejillas. Asintió. No debía hacerlo. No estaba bien. Pero asintió de todas formas. Quería aquello. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a sentirse como una persona normal. La sonrisa de Tsurugi era elegante, ligera, atractiva, y Shindou se sentía atraída a ella como un oso a la miel.

-Me encantaría.

Se echó a sí mismo a la boca del león.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: No se le puede culpar. Así de c*brona es la soledad.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Nuestro segundo viaje al pasado. Los distintos momentos en los que cada uno de los cinco huérfanos se conocieron.**_

_**Para los que hayan extrañado a Hiroto, vamos a ver un poquito más de él, y a saber quién es la persona a la que tiene en la cabeza.**_

_**Gracias por leer :)**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	34. Song 34: Near 2

**Notas de la Autora: **Al principio de este fic publicaba los miércoles y los domingos. O algo así. Quiero ver si puedo retomar las viejas rutinas.

Agradezco A LOT los reviews al capítulo anterior! Gracias HirotoporfinxD, morí con tu nick hahaha.

Retretor, estás lleno de maldad con ese apodo para Shindou hahaha, me alegra que te hayan gustado ellos juntos, y sí, le atinaste, era Fubuki al que le estaba comprando Tsurugi. Muchas gracias por el review, ya estoy trabajando en HLA, la meta es tener un capítulo por mes así que debería ("debería") tener el capítulo próximo antes del viernes xD

Kira, regresaste! Me alegra que te gusten esos dos, sobre todo porque es una pareja muy random que se me ocurrió, es bueno ver que tiene apoyo xD muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tendremos dos capítulos seguidos con Hiroto para compensar sus largas ausencias.

Nazulú! Yo sé, esos dos, tienen una química enorme, sólo derrotada por la química entre Shindou e Ibuki (si hubiese conocido a Ibuki antes de escribir este fic, quizá él habría sido la pareja oficial de Shindou. O habría habido un triángulo amoroso. O qué se yo). Gracias como siempre por tu review *heart*

Agradezco también a Clumsy Dolebat por los favs/follows masivos hahaha, gracias!

Ahora, disculpen por favor mis largas notas y pasemos al capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ño.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 34. Near 2**

(/watch?v=gN3F0hz56s4)

Había sido hacía unos años cuando los cinco se habían conocido. Hiroto y Midorikawa se habían conocido primero, pues el rubio había sido llevado a la institución en la que Hiroto había sido criado unos cuantos años atrás, debido a un escándalo que había tenido lugar en su institución anterior. A su llegada, Midorikawa se había recluido completamente, paseándose por las sombras del lugar como un fantasma, como intentando esconderse de monstruos que no existían. Hiroto había sido el primero -y el único- a quien aquello le había importado lo suficiente como para intentar acercársele y hacer algo con respecto a su profunda soledad.

"_¿De quién te ocultas?"_

Eso había sido lo primero que le había preguntado. Midorikawa, un muchacho de cabello rubio verdoso, piel tostada y ojos negros, le había mirado desde uno de los rincones del patio interior del instituto. A su derecha estaba una enorme maceta llena de tierra y plantas feas, y a su izquierda estaba una de las cuatro paredes que rodeaba al patio, con su pintura beige desgastada.

Midorikawa se había puesto a llorar.

Era un llanto lastimero, doloroso, de esos que uno podía sentir arder en el pecho con tan sólo mirarlos como si la tristeza fuera propia. Hiroto no había sabido qué hacer. Tenía frente a él a ese niño flaco y desconsolado, y para colmo él le había hecho llorar.

El pelirrojo miró a sus alrededores, como buscando ayuda. El resto de los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados jugando fútbol o platicando con su grupo de amigos. Hiroto regresó la mirada a Ryuuji, que ya se había tranquilizado un poco pero había volteado el rostro, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo, como si hiciera todo lo posible por desaparecer en ese rinconcito. No sabiendo qué hacer, el pelirrojo se enderezó y se fue.

Dos días después, Hiroto había vuelto a ver a Ryuuji en el comedor. En medio del bullicio, el griterío y el movimiento que caracterizaban al comedor a la hora de la comida, Ryuuji desentonaba. Flaco, solo, y con una cara que decía que nada deseaba más que poder ser tragado por las paredes. Se había sentado en el lugar más alejado de todos que había podido encontrar, y lanzaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor, como si tuviera la certeza de que cualquiera que se acercara representaba una amenaza. Hiroto lo miró con pena, sabía que si seguía así no iba a durar mucho. Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un niño grande se acercara, le gritara, y sin más se llevara su bandeja entera de comida consigo. El rubio le había mirado irse sin decir una sola palabra, y luego se había encogido en su lugar como si no supiera que más hacer.

"_Necesitas amigos. Si no tienes amigos no tienes a nadie a quien le importes. Y si a nadie le importas, es igual a estar muerto"._

Eso había sido lo segundo que Hiroto le había dicho a Midorikawa cuando se había sentado frente a él en el comedor. Después, había partido su sándwich en dos y le había dado una mitad al rubio. Había hecho lo mismo con su plátano y su pan tostado, y le había dejado todo el vaso de jugo, conformándose él con un vaso de agua. Midorikawa no había dicho una sola palabra pero había aceptado. Tenía hambre, era evidente, y Hiroto supuso que se la pasaba tanto tiempo ocultándose que probablemente se había estado saltando las comidas.

–Me llamo Hiroto.

El rubio le había mirado con unos ojos hondos de cansancio y hambruna. Los ojos que niños como ellos no debían tener.

–Mi nombre a nadie le importa –había respondido el otro con voz rasposa. Hiroto se había permitido sentirse incómodo, notando ahora que el rubio le miraba directamente que tenía los labios secos y blancuzcos, los párpados hinchados y colorados y la piel dura y seca. Desvió la mirada porque no lo soportaba. Sentía como si el rubio estuviese demasiado cerca de un lugar oscuro del que no había retorno.

–A los amigos sí les importan los nombres –dijo, intentando disimular su incomodidad. No pudo ver la expresión del rubio porque no estaba mirándolo, pero eventualmente Midorikawa habló.

–Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Lo había dicho despacito, con timidez, como si quisiera ocultarlo del mundo y temiera que las paredes lo escucharan. Hiroto había sonreído un poco y había vuelto a levantar la mirada para verle.

–¿Y de quién te ocultas?

Los ojos de petróleo le regresaron la mirada con pesadez. Había en ellos demasiada noche y pesaban como pesa la oscuridad cuando se la mira.

–No sé –respondió–. De todo.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres años desde el día en que Hiroto le había hablado a un Midorikawa que se resguardaba entre polvo y telarañas, cuando conocieron a los otros tres. Saginuma había llegado a la institución para hablarles sobre las oportunidades que el gobierno les ofrecía ahora que estaban a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Mismas oportunidades que él mismo había aprovechado, motivo por el cual había sido electo para dar aquella plática.

"_El gobierno nos ofrece una beca de educación superior completa así como una beca de alimentos, siempre y cuando nosotros hallemos los medios para cubrir el resto de nuestros gastos. Se busca que trabajen y estudien a la vez, y el gobierno tiene ya algunos puestos disponibles en varias ciudades del país para ofrecerles. Tan sólo es cuestión de que ustedes acepten, y déjenme decirles esto: estarían cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas si no lo hicieran"._

Saginuma, vestido elegantemente y proyectando tanta seguridad, se había convertido instantáneamente en un modelo a seguir para la mayoría de los chicos que estaban escuchándole hablar. Hiroto era parte de esa mayoría, así que cuando la plática terminó, se acercó inmediatamente al módulo de información para inscribirse y poder ser considerado para las becas. Recordaba que el corazón le había latido a mil por hora mientras rellenaba los papeles, como si pudiera sentir claramente que ya estaba rozando con los dedos al inicio del resto de su vida. Midorikawa, por otro lado, después de la plática se había ido por ahí a hacer quién-sabe-qué, como era tan costumbre suya.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –No esperaba realmente una respuesta a esa pregunta–. Ve a inscribirte inmediatamente al programa de becas.

Midorikawa le había mirado con fastidio.

–¿Y yo por qué haría eso?

–Estúpido, porque si no lo haces vas a ser un perdedor por el resto de tu vida, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una mina de oro?

Midorikawa le había lanzado una mirada larga y significativa.

–Ese tipo podría hacer que la gente lo siguiera al fondo de un precipicio, ¿te diste cuenta?

–¿De qué demonios hablas? Deja de decir estupideces y ve a inscribirte.

Midorikawa, para su fortuna, le había obedecido.

El tipo que estaba encargándose de ayudar a las personas a inscribirse hacía evidente a todas luces que no quería estar ahí. Hiroto le había hecho varias preguntas, y todas habían sido respondidas de mala gana. A Hiroto no le había preocupado mucho. Estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos. Sin embargo, cuando Midorikawa se había acercado, el tipo, que tenía un cabello de fuego cuyos mechones alborotados recordaban a las lengüetas crepitantes de una fogata, se había puesto de pie sin motivo y había rodeado la mesa para ponerse a su lado, cerca, muy cerca… más cerca de lo que necesitaba estar. Hiroto había notado la tensión disimulada que había aparecido inmediatamente en el cuerpo de Midorikawa. Si bien había logrado con mucho esfuerzo apaciguarlo, la realidad era que Midorikawa tenía un problema grave y evidente con el contacto físico. La primera vez que Hiroto había intentado tomarle de la mano, el resultado había sido un puñetazo no muy fuerte en la mejilla y un Midorikawa que había salido corriendo y no había querido verlo por dos días completos.

–Ryuuji, me gusta ese nombre –había dicho el otro pelirrojo, y Hiroto había levantado una ceja, viendo como el tipo miraba al rubio como si fuese una especie de platillo exquisito servido para él.

–Gracias.

–¿Te gusta salir de la institución? Podría invitarte a comer algo. Y después podemos ir a mi casa. Tengo una sala de cine privada que te encantará.

Hiroto había hecho una mueca. Si bien hacía mucho que se había terminado el intento de relación amorosa que había habido entre él y el rubio, había una parte de él que todavía sentía que una parte de Midorikawa le pertenecía.

–No, no me gusta salir de la institución. Pero gracias.

La mueca de Hiroto había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa, y se había sentido casi victorioso cuando se había alejado a lado del rubio, sintiendo la mirada intensa del otro tipo encima de ambos.

* * *

Al último de los cinco lo habían conocido unos meses después, en la reunión de celebración por las becas otorgadas, cuando algunos chicos de otras instituciones habían sido traídos a la suya para celebrar y recibir sus respectivos certificados como becados. Saginuma se había aparecido nuevamente para dar un discurso, luciendo impecable, y su "ayudante", el desagradable pelirrojo, también había estado ahí.

–¿Ustedes dos también van a Düsselden?

Hiroto se había volteado y entonces había estado a punto de dejar caer su copa de champagne.

–¿Dü… Düssel…?

Algo en su cerebro se había desconectado y podía sentirse sonando como un completo idiota. Midorikawa le había mirado así como se mira a los completos idiotas.

–Sí, vamos a Düsselden –respondió el rubio secamente.

–Oh. Entonces me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke, pero me dicen Gazelle.

Él extendió una mano y Hiroto se apresuró a tomarla.

–Soy Hiroto, y él es Midorikawa. Mucho gusto.

El chico les sonrió y Hiroto sintió una sonrisa igual de amplia apareciendo en sus labios.

–¿Tú también vas a Düsselden?

–Sí. Me alegro de no ser el único. Deberíamos buscar un piso juntos, ¿no creen?

–¡Sería excelente! –exclamó Hiroto, pero, notando que había sonado entusiasmado de más, intentó recuperar la compostura agregando–. Digo, es mejor estar cerca, compartir gastos y esas cosas, ¿no?

Gazelle asintió con una sonrisa cándida. Sin embargo, esos planes nunca se concretaron, porque aquella noche Gazelle había terminado estando muy, muy cerca de alguien más.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Así nace el amor en una mirada de tres segundos.**_

_**Y Hiroto ama a todos (?) bueno, ok, excepto a Nagumo. Espero hayan notado el tema de la "cercanía" muy al final.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Hiroto, sutilezas, los consejos de Kidou y un chico llamado Fuusuke.**_

_**(Y Mr. Kidou hace su aparición).**_

_**Au revoir!**_


	35. Song 35: Mello(dramatic)

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos! Vengo después de dos meses a actualizar. Realmente lamento la ausencia, hubo tres motivos por los que no había podido actualizar. Primero que nada, ando sin tiempo. Voy a salir de viaje en algunos días y entre el trabajo que tengo que adelantar, las reservaciones que tengo que hacer, los artículos que tengo que comprar, las cosas que tengo que dejar en orden y demás, me fue demasiado difícil intentar escribir algo.

El segundo motivo es que me dio muchísimo trabajo escribir este capítulo. Estoy viendo que me cuesta relatar a Hiroto, creo que el motivo es principalmente que es un personaje muy "derecho" y funciono mejor con personajes problemáticos. Además, no soy buena para escribir cosas fluffys y Hiroto aquí es súper fluffy, entonces... muy difícil, todo un reto para mí haha y aún no me convenzo de como quedó el final de este capítulo, pero ya no podía aplazarlo más.

El último motivo es que empecé a trabajar en un proyecto alterno. De eso les hablaré después.

Kira! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste como pongo a los personajes y que te guste esta parejita. Espero hacerles justicia, y ojalá este capítulo te guste también :)

Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Niet.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 35. Mello(dramatic)**

(/watch?v=m8dZKOCvvOA)

–¿Quién compró esta basura? –fue lo que preguntó Hiroto mientras sostenía en una mano una caja de vino barato, de cartón sin elegancia, que acababa de encontrarse en el refrigerador. Lanzó miradas a la mesa y lo que le recibió no le gustó nada. Saginuma le miraba como si acabase de decir algo peligroso, como si le instara a que se arrepintiera inmediatamente. Midorikawa le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Y Suzuno tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza. Entendió inmediatamente–. Era broma –agregó de manera estúpida, sonriendo–, me encanta este vino. Es perfecto para los calimochos. Es más, creo que voy a hacerme uno ahora mismo, ¿hay Coca–Cola, verdad?

No esperó a que nadie le respondiera. Rebuscó en la nevera hasta encontrar la esperada botella de plástico con contenido negro y etiqueta roja, la cual sacó, procediendo después a cerrar el refrigerador e ir a conseguirse un vaso. Llenó un tercio del vaso de cristal con el vino de caja -vio con terrible desagrado su textura sin cuerpo-, y llenó el resto con el refresco de cola. Se tomó un trago, si sólo para corroborar su buena fe para con el vino, y forzó un "_¡Mmm!" _que nadie se creyó, ni él mismo ni Dios.

–Pues está muy bueno –dijo–. Fue buena elección, sea quien sea que lo haya comprado.

La expresión de Midorikawa no había cambiado, mientras le miraba sentarse con cara de que Hiroto era el ser vivo más ridículo sobre el planeta y de que se aseguraría de jamás dejarle olvidarlo. Saginuma sonreía con esa sonrisa diplomática suya, como dándole ánimos, asegurándole que la táctica evasiva le había salido bien. Y Suzuno ya no estaba rojo de vergüenza. Parecía aliviado.

–Perdón, es que lo vi y estaba muy barato –se disculpó de todas formas, a lo que el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

–No tiene nada de malo. A veces hay joyas entre las cosas baratas –sonrió convincentemente, depositando después los ojos verdes en el trozo de carne con papas que tenía enfrente. Bendito Gazelle y sus habilidades en la cocina.

–Claro, a veces lo barato y lo caro es lo mismo. Pero lo caro tiene una marca que lo respalda y por eso te cobran más. Por eso es que estudio marketing –aclaró Midorikawa, en un discurso animado que a todos les pareció completamente fuera de lugar -Midorikawa nunca solía participar en las conversaciones de tan buena fe-. ¿Qué me miran, bola de garlopos?

–¿Qué diablos es un garlopo? –preguntó el mayor de los cuatro, al tiempo que bebía un trago del vino que sí era bueno. Ryuuji se encogió de hombros.

–Tendrías que leer mis libros para entenderlo.

–Ya basta, usar palabras ficticias salidas de libros tiene que ser lo más subnormal que has hecho en la historia –le molestó Hiroto sonriendo con victoria, aunque ésta fue minimizada cuando tomó un sorbo más de su calimocho barato.

–Tienes envidia de que soy más intelectual que tú, pedazo de plopus.

–Sepa Dios qué estás diciendo.

Saginuma soltó una carcajada y Gazelle una risita sin disimulo.

Ah, esas sus tranquilas cenas… "familiares".

Cuando se levantaron y Hiroto se quedó a lavar todo -por esta vez Saginuma no le ayudó, alegando que tenía que estudiar. Gazelle fue enviado por todos a descansar y Midorikawa simplemente dio vueltas por ahí, ya sabían todos que no ayudaría en nada-, un silencio cómodo y hogareño se depositó en sus oídos, entumecido únicamente por el golpeteo de los trastes y el ruido de sus manos tallando. Pero entonces Midorikawa se le acercó y tenía una expresión de seriedad. Hiroto le miró con la ceja levantada.

–¿Qué te pasa garlopus? –inquirió, haciendo esfuerzo por recordar las palabras tontas que el otro había utilizado. Ryuuji le miró como si su poca capacidad intelectual le ofendiera.

–Así no es, ridículo.

–Por fin usas palabras normales, ¿qué quieres? –seguía lavando los trastes y su mirada se desvió, apenas dándole importancia al rubio. Ryuuji se cruzó de brazos junto a él y el pelirrojo volvió a medio mirarle de reojo. Cuando vio que su expresión no cambiaba, finalmente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó definitivamente hacia él–. ¿Qué?

Ryuuji guardó silencio por un momento. Le contemplaba como si analizara su capacidad para recibir noticias desalentadoras.

–Le pediste al esclavo que no volviera a drogarse, ¿verdad? –se atrevió finalmente a decir, y sus ojos negros no se movieron de su lugar, centrados en los verdes de Hiroto y atisbando a su propio reflejo serio en ellos. Hiroto se sintió sonrojar porque nunca le había dicho eso a Midorikawa, y el rubio lo sabía de todas formas. Como si supiera leerle los pensamientos.

–¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le digas así? –espetó con enojo fingido, porque uno, sabía que Ryuuji jamás se iba a detener, y dos, lo que le estaba preguntando le importaba mucho más que el hecho de que usara ese espantoso apodo.

Midorikawa suspiró, poniendo esa expresión suya que le hacía sentir como si fuera un estúpido y el rubio estuviese a mil niveles por encima de él en lo que a intelectualidad respectaba. Hiroto era de las muy poquitas personas en el mundo que sabían que Ryuuji no era ningún idiota.

–¿Sabías que las personas que se drogan tanto como Gazelle experimentan un síndrome de abstinencia cuando dejan de hacerlo? –inquirió con seriedad total, y Hiroto sintió un ligerísimo temblor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Un temblor de miedo por lo que Ryuuji estaba insinuando.

–Ryuuji… –musitó como si quisiera suplicarle que se detuviera en ese momento y no dijera más. Pero era tarde. Hubiese querido decirle que sí, efectivamente él había hecho a Gazelle prometerle que ya no lo haría y Gazelle había dicho que sí y él le creía completa y ciegamente. Quería decírselo pero si había dos cosas que Hiroto sabía con certeza con respecto a Midorikawa era que, número uno, él no mentía, y número dos, él jamás haría una acusación tan grave como la que estaba a punto de hacer –sabiendo lo que implicaba, sabiendo que le lastimaría–, sin tener una centena de motivos irrevocables e innegables para hacerlo. Hiroto sabía que, si le pedía pruebas, como el mejor detective de Inglaterra Midorikawa le expondría todas las que tenía y no habría sitio para la duda.

Así que no pudo decirle nada, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo y esperar a que Midorikawa lo soltara.

–Hiroto, si no tiene síndrome de abstinencia es porque no está absteniéndose de nada. Asegúrate de que ya no entre a mi habitación.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sus palabras y su tono de "te lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio" se acomodaron en los oídos de Hiroto y permanecieron ahí por un buen rato más. El pelirrojo suspiró y terminó de lavar los trastes en silencio.

No necesitaba ser tan genio para adivinar como por dónde iban las cosas. Hiroto podía perfectamente imaginarse a Suzuno levantándose los sábados por la mañana, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Midorikawa para limpiarlo -porque se había dado a sí mismo la responsabilidad de limpiar todo el departamento los sábados, ya que sabía que nadie más lo haría y porque eso le hacía sentirse útil-, y encontrándose con su cajón, ese de su escritorio que estaba lleno de porquerías, y no pudiendo contenerse de tomar algo de lo que había visto ahí.

Se podía imaginar a Midorikawa dándose cuenta desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo y absteniéndose de decirlo, quizá esperando hasta tener la completa seguridad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o quizá esperando que eventualmente Gazelle se detuviera y cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a Hiroto.

Estaba claro qué era lo que había ocurrido primero.

Por la noche Hiroto observó a Suzuno dormir, cubierto por la luz escasa de una farola de afuera que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación, que estaba justo a sus espaldas, sobre el respaldo del sillón-cama que usaba para dormir. Suzuno dormía sobre la cama, al otro lado de la habitación, su cuerpo menudo que apenas ocupaba espacio moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración tranquila. Hiroto se dormía todas las noches imaginándose a su lado, dándole calor para hacer a las sábanas innecesarias. Y dándole todo lo que pudiera hacer a todo lo demás innecesario también.

Se durmió pensando en qué cosa podía hacer en el mundo para quitarle su maldita indispensabilidad a las drogas.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Hiroto estaba solo en un café. Giraba distraídamente un palillo en su bebida, mirando hacia cualquier lado. Después se acercó el líquido a los labios, intentando determinar si ya tenía una temperatura bebible o aún estaba demasiado caliente. Cuando el calor excesivo se topó con la comisura de sus labios, desistió de su intento de tomarlo y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, para volverlo a revolver. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta a su lado y apenas se dio cuenta, demasiado ensimismado y demasiado acostumbrado al repetitivo sonido.

Una mano sobre el hombro le hizo reaccionar. Levantó la mirada, observando al individuo que había optado por interrumpir su momento de soledad y meditación.

–Hey, Kidou, ¿qué haces por aquí? –saludó con una sonrisa, reconociendo a su compañero del club de fútbol. El chico de cabello castaño y que llevaba siempre puestas unas gafas oscuras cargaba un caro maletín en el que llevaba siempre sus cosas de la universidad. Traía puesto un suéter rojo vino y unos pantalones negros.

–Hola, vine a leer un rato antes de regresar a casa, ¿y tú? ¿Esperas a alguien?

–No, sólo vine por café –lanzó una mirada a su bebida que permanecía sin tocar frente a él. Después regresó la atención a su compañero–. ¿Te quieres sentar?

–Claro.

Kidou Yuuto, el joven heredero de una fortuna, hijo adoptivo de un importante empresario alemán y de su esposa que era diseñadora de modas, era un estudiante impecable, deportista talentoso y amigo incondicional. No era que Hiroto lo considerara su amigo -realmente sólo le había dado esa clasificación a dos personas en su vida, Ryuuji y Gazelle, y para él alguien como Kidou parecía demasiado inalcanzable-, pero sí conocía a sus amigos, ya que la mitad también estaban en el equipo de fútbol, y sabía que Kidou era el tipo de persona que no parecía tener límites cuando se trataba de ayudar a las personas que apreciaba.

El castaño se sentó y pronto llegó alguien a atenderlo. Pidió un té y luego sacó un libro de su maletín. Era grueso y de pasta dura. Hiroto tuvo que pensar que quizá Midorikawa podría entenderse bien con él si se sentaban a hablar de libros. Pensó también que ambos no tendrían absolutamente nada más en común.

–¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? –preguntó Kidou, abriendo su libro para buscar la página separada. Hiroto negó suavemente.

–No, le prometí a mi compañero de cuarto que veríamos una película juntos. _El Gran Pez, _¿la has visto?

Kidou asintió con una sonrisa.

–Es muy buena.

–Buenísima.

–¿Ya la has visto?

–Sí, desde hace mucho, pero él no. No suele ver películas –hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de la que ni él mismo se dio cuenta. Pero Kidou observaba con atención.

–¿Es ese chico de cabello blanco con el que a veces te vas?

Hiroto le miró. A veces Gazelle le esperaba después de clases para irse juntos, o viceversa, pero la mayoría de sus últimas clases no las compartía con Kidou, de modo que, si el castaño le había visto con el peliblanco había sido de lejos, y habría sido porque Kidou estaba lo suficientemente pendiente de él como para prestarle atención al verle caminar por los terrenos de la universidad. Asintió con algo de sorpresa.

–Sí, es él. Se llama Fuusuke, le decimos Gazelle. Lo conocí hace un par de años en la entrega de becas de los orfanatos. Me sorprende que lo reconozcas.

Hiroto nunca había ocultado a nadie su origen, todos sabían que era un huérfano y que sólo tenía la posibilidad de estudiar ahí porque el gobierno le pagaba los estudios. Jamás había sido motivo para que sus compañeros de equipo le trataran diferente. No era igual con todos -algunos tendían a pensar en los huérfanos becados como parásitos-, pero con ellos sí, y por eso siempre se había sentido cómodo en su compañía.

–Te he visto en varias ocasiones con él. Supuse que sería un amigo tuyo, no sabía que vivían juntos.

Hiroto debió haber sonreído y su sonrisa debió haber sido muy reveladora, porque Kidou agregó.

–¿Están juntos?

El pelirrojo le miró con algo de vergüenza. No estaba seguro de si Kidou le estaba preguntando lo que creía que le estaba preguntando.

–Eh, vi-vivimos juntos –tartamudeó sin saber por qué–, pero eso es todo. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

–Ya veo.

Dijo aquello como si realmente _viera_ mucho más allá de lo que se había dicho, y Hiroto tuvo que preguntarse si acaso ese tipo tenía un súper poder de intuición o era acaso que él sencillamente era demasiado obvio.

–Tenemos problemas –soltó. Se arrepintió de inmediato. No entendía por qué lo dijo. De hecho, ni siquiera entendía _qué _había dicho, ¿cómo que tenían problemas?

–¿Qué clase de problemas?

Por alguna razón, responderle a Kidou no se le hizo raro. Como si sintiera que podía confiar en él naturalmente.

–Bueno… –inició, y se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos explicándole todo sobre Gazelle. Sobre Nagumo, sus problemas con él, sus adicciones, su mentira… En algún momento se sintió un poco avergonzado de estar diciendo todo eso, de estar confiándole sus preocupaciones a alguien que era ajeno a su vida -aún si compartían tanto tiempo juntos todas las semanas-. Pero Kidou escuchó con respeto y atención.

–¿Entonces te parece que él sigue drogándose?

–No sólo me parece. _Estoy seguro. _Ryuuji jamás me mentiría con algo así, y tampoco lo diría a la ligera –entrelazó sus dedos frente a él y luego los separó, levantando su vaso para tomar un poco de café. El té de Kidou ya estaba frente a él, frío y dejando agua sobre la mesa–. En realidad soy un idiota. Soy el ser más ingenuo del planeta tierra, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio? Por eso Ryuuji me trata como si fuera un retardado…

Hizo una mueca con la boca y Kidou sonrió.

–Es normal. Te gusta mucho y por eso lo tienes idealizado. No nos gusta ver los defectos de las personas que queremos sino hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya no podemos deshacernos de ellas –explicó tajantemente como si fuese la verdad más total del mundo.

Hiroto le miró con admiración porque sospechaba que sí lo era. Sintió a su rostro acalorándose, porque él en ningún momento había dicho que Gazelle _le gustara. _Tomó un poco de café como para disimular y Kidou imitó la acción, bebiendo de su té con tranquilidad.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Hiroto desvió la mirada, atosigado por su falta de un plan real. Hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era evadir el problema, seguir tratando a Gazelle como si nada, pretender que no lo sabía.

–¿Qué puedo hacer? –se sintió ridículo por tener que preguntarlo y evidenciar que no era lo suficiente maduro -o lo que fuera que necesitara ser- como para tener una respuesta. Le pareció atisbar los ojos rojizos de Kidou mirándolo intensamente detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Era una mirada tan fuerte que se preguntó si acaso el castaño usaría las gafas para ocultar la fuerza de su mirada y por ningún otro motivo, como si aquella línea de pensamiento realmente tuviese algún sentido.

–Entender –la respuesta simplona y categórica le tomó desprevenido.

–¿Entender?

–No puedes solucionar un problema que no entiendes, así que sí, entender.

Fue ahora el turno de Kidou de pasar los siguientes veinte minutos explicándole a Hiroto lo que quería decir.

* * *

–Gazelle, cambio de planes.

El peliblanco le miró. Hiroto lucía excepcionalmente seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa muy convincente. Nadie habría notado el ligerísimo temblor en sus labios que duró por tan sólo un segundo y después se desvaneció mientras los músculos eran estirados con más insistencia para que la sonrisa no desapareciera. Bueno, si se quería ser completamente estrictos, quizá sí había alguien que lo notaría. Pero Ryuuji por suerte no estaba en la casa.

–¿Qué planes?

–Los de ver _El Gran Pez._

–¿Y ahora qué haremos?

–Te llevo a cenar.

Gazelle se sonrojó. Aún bajo la luz tenue de la sala, esa de la lámpara que Saginuma había traído para crear un ambiente lo suficientemente confortable cuando se le ocurría mirar películas, Hiroto estaba seguro de haberle visto sonrojarse.

–Arréglate. Salimos a las ocho.

Eran las siete y media. Gazelle estaba en pijama y sostenía entre manos un recipiente lleno de palomitas con mantequilla. Hiroto se acercó y lo retiró de sus manos para dar a entender que todo era muy en serio, con lo que el peliblanco terminó por huir hacia la habitación para obedecer lo indicado. Hiroto dejó las palomitas en cualquier parte y sacó su cartera para revisar sus finanzas.

Había un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad ubicado en la azotea de un edificio abandonado. Era una experiencia única, bajo las estrellas, rodeado de bosques oscurecidos y de una carretera que cruzaba a un costado y era sólo pululada por uno que otro carro que entraba o salía de la ciudad. Era carísimo y solía funcionar sólo bajo reservación, pero Kidou se las había arreglado para conseguirle una mesa esa noche.

"_Sólo puedes combatir su adicción de una manera",_ le había dicho, su té acabado y su libro abierto olvidado a un lado. _"Hazlo adicto a algo mejor"._

"_¿Cómo qué?"_

"_¿Qué se te ocurre? A mí se me ocurren cenas, salidas al cine, helados y una persona que lo quiera"._

Hiroto le había mirado. Por un momento todo aquello había sonado extremadamente ridículo.

Pero después había tenido todo el sentido del mundo.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Me imagino a Gazelle sin saber ni qué hacer, porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones.**_

_**El contraste entre Burn y Hiroto es enorme. Gazelle tiene mucho que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar, ¿tomará la mejor decisión?**_

_**Espero que el capítulo no me haya quedado tan malo, recuerden que agradezco mucho leer sus opiniones. Con respecto a los siguientes capítulos, quiero hacer al menos unas dos actualizaciones antes de irme, así que ya estoy trabajando en lo que sigue. Nos veremos pronto, pronto.**_

_**Farewell!**_


	36. Song 36: Mello(dramatic) 2

**Notas de la Autora: **Qué bien se siente medio cumplir lo que digo y venir a publicar otro capítulo antes de irme D: ¿ven que no soy tan mala persona? (?)

Anyway, lo habría publicado antes pero también batalle con el final de este capi. Lo bueno: Estoy CASI 100% satisfecha con como quedó.

Muchas gracias Kira y... ehm, dsaoldasfda xD por sus reviews! Kira verdaaad que Hiroto es un lindo? Eso sólo puede significar que debo hacerlo sufrir... okno xD gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo.

dsaoldasfda hubo un poquito de HirotoxMidorikawa en el capítulo 34 :c lo intenté haha. Pero aquí el GoenjixMido ya está demasiado avanzado y Hiroto se muere por Fuusuke *corazónroto* me alegra que te haya gustado aún así.

Gracias a ambas por sus buenos deseos *corazón*

Por cierto, no sé si alguien lo haya notado, pero la lista de parejas/personajes que hice en el capítulo 1 llegaba hasta el capítulo 35, lo que significa que ahora que vamos por el 36 necesitamos una nueva lista. Hasta ahora sólo tengo planeado hasta el capítulo 52, así que la lista llega hasta ahí. La dejo aquí:

**Parejas:**

_GoenjixMidorikawa  
_Capítulos: 46, 48, 49, 51

_GoenjixKazemaru  
_Capítulos: 40, 48, 50

_SakumaxKazemaru  
_Capítulos: 41, 50

_BurnxGazelle_  
Capítulos: 44, 52

_HirotoxGazelle  
_Capítulos: 52

_TsunamixAphrodi  
_Capítulos: 36, 42

_TsurugixShindou  
_Capítulos: 39

**Personajes:**

_Fubuki Shirou  
_Capítulos: 37, 38, 43, 45, 49, 51

_Saginuma Osamu  
_Capítulos: 36, 39, 43

_Rococo Urupa  
_Capítulos: 47

_Kidou Yuuto  
_Capítulos: 38

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Preámbulos de Violencia.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 36. Mello(dramatic) 2**

(/watch?v=BYsy53GpcEk)

–Adelante.

Daba escalofríos.

–Siéntate, por favor.

Daba miedo.

–¿Gustas algo?

Sus perfectos ojos color mar le miraron. Había una sonrisa maravillosa en sus labios delgados. Su piel estaba un poco maquillada para disimular los manchones que la profanaban. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, _"estoy bien"_, dijo, y el otro procedió a sentarse frente a él, en su acostumbrado sillón negro. Edgar, con las piernas cruzadas, se acomodó sobre el sillón como si fuera dueño del lugar.

–Ryuuji me dijo que lo contactaste porque necesitabas ayuda con un asunto –dijo el pelinegro, mirando al otro con sus ojos ambarinos. La sonrisa de Edgar se ensanchó y señaló a su rostro, como si ahí estuviese la respuesta.

–¿Ves estas marcas?

–Claro.

–Quiero cagarme al desgraciado que me las hizo.

Saginuma sonrió maliciosamente, y sí, daba miedo, daba escalofríos. Daba algo como una sensación de inseguridad y de peligro ver a esos dos reunidos juntos. El huérfano convertido en hombre de negocios y el heredero millonario a quien nadie le había enseñado sobre límites. Daba terror.

–Sí, bueno, esa es un área en la que efectivamente te puedo ayudar –confirmó el universitario de piel pálida, juntando las manos frente a él e inclinándose hacia el frente para mirar mejor a su "cliente"–. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

El otro sonrió retorcidamente, mostrando los dientes a un lado de la cara.

–Quiero que se arrepienta de haber puesto pie en Düsselden. Torturarlo hasta que se largue. Sí, ya tengo algunas cosas en mente.

Saginuma lo observó.

–¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–Mi estimado, estoy seguro de que esto es algo que alguien como tú ya sabe muy bien. Con la cantidad de dinero adecuada, cualquier cosa es posible.

La sonrisa de Edgar se ensanchó. _Bingo._

* * *

Aphrodi se delineaba los ojos, como de costumbre, mirándose frente al espejo de su tocador. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre la madera, acariciándola en movimientos suaves cada vez que él se movía. Su teléfono sonó. El sonido le tomó por sorpresa y casi logró mancharse un ojo. Se dio la vuelta para aproximarse a la cama, sobre la cual vibraba el aparato.

Su ceño se frunció y sus párpados temblaron cuando vio de quién se trataba. ¿Había olvidado bloquear las llamadas de Edgar? ¿Realmente lo había olvidado?

No. Recordó que en algún momento había tomado la decisión consciente de _no _bloquearlas, quizá simplemente porque esperaba que en algún momento el inglés tomara la grata y madura decisión de pedirle perdón.

_Como si eso fuera posible. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ingenuo?

La llamada se detuvo, el celular dejando de vibrar entre sus dedos. Aphrodi lo presionó con fuerza. Sentía una sensación extraña en su interior. Algo entre decepción, anhelo, nostalgia, enojo, y también un poco de miedo.

Edgar le daba un poco de miedo. Después de lo que le había hecho, Aphrodi había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no conocía a esa persona que había estado a su lado por casi un año. No había sido capaz de llamarlo _violación, _porque esa palabra era demasiado terrible y no quería que se impregnara en ese ya de por sí miserable recuerdo. Además, tampoco era como que hubiese hecho todo lo que habría podido hacer para detenerlo. Habría podido gritar, resistirse y dar pelea aún si eso significara que Edgar terminara convirtiéndolo en una papilla de músculos adoloridos y piel amoratada porque era de manera innegable mucho más fuerte que él. Habría podido hacer muchas cosas que no había hecho, por lo tanto no podía llamarlo _violación _porque él lo había permitido. Un poco. Aún si quizá sólo lo había hecho porque inconscientemente quería tener una excusa para _no llamarlo así._

Ya daba igual. Habían pasado semanas desde entonces y la compañía y apoyo constante de Tsunami habían sido suficientes para alejar su mente de esos malos recuerdos. Tsunami había logrado volver a hacerle sentir normal. En especial cuando le había relatado sobre cómo le había roto la nariz a Edgar.

Karma.

Excepto que el karma funcionaba en todas direcciones y eso también lo atemorizaba. ¿Acaso no era factible pensar que Edgar emprendería algún tipo de acción en contra del australiano?

¿… Y si era eso lo que le quería decir? ¿Y si para eso le había llamado? ¿Para amenazarle con hacerle cosas impensables a Tsunami?

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Aphrodi lo contestó casi al instante. Lo llevó de golpe a su oído y entonces no dijo nada, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo entero estaba convencido de que esto era un error.

-_¿Aphrodi?_

Escuchar la voz de Edgar le revolvió todo por dentro por un momento. Toda esa decepción, ese anhelo, esa nostalgia, ese enojo, ese miedo… Apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Sus ojos querían llorar, quién sabe por qué.

-_Aphrodi… entiendo que no quieras hablar. Pero te agradezco que al menos hayas tomado la llamada. No sé muy bien cómo decir esto. Lo lamento, lamento todo._

Esta vez sus labios se separaron, aunque siguieron sin emitir sonido alguno, y de la sorpresa total no fue capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Su silencio se adueñó de la llamada y la sensación de desastre en su interior se intensificó.

_-Sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras. No sé qué más decir, tan sólo eso. Te deseo todo lo mejor, Aphrodi, prometo no volver a entrometerme en tu vida. Adiós._

Tras breves segundos, la llamada se cortó. Ahora el silencio de Aphrodi se mezcló con el del aparato y el de su habitación, y hasta su respiración pareció diluirse en mutismo.

¿Acaso Edgar… _Edgar _realmente _había hecho lo que él creyó que _jamás _haría?_

Miró al teléfono, y algo en su pantalla vacía, apagada, le hizo encogerse por dentro. Una sensación de pérdida, un ardor amargo en las entrañas.

Respiró pesadamente y dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama. Se quedó ahí de pie en silencio por un momento, intentando no fracasar en su intento de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

No lo logró. Y se sintió patético porque otra vez estaba llorando por Edgar. Se llevó las manos a la frente y presionó los dedos entre su cabello. Volvió a suspirar y tras un momento logró tranquilizarse, sin embargo no se sintió como una victoria, porque de todas formas la verdad irrefutable era que había llorado porque Edgar le había dicho adiós.

Y cuán estúpido se podía ser. Cuán ridículo.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y, antes de que siquiera pudiese razonar sus acciones, ya lo había agarrado como bala, ansioso de escuchar a Edgar otra vez. Contestó y simplemente se sintió estrujarse por dentro cuando la voz alegre y adorable de Tsunami le saludó por el otro lado.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Quizá el tercero en romperse sí va a ser el peor.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: El momento en el que Shirou se va.**_

_**Tengo un reto. Si recibo al menos un review el día de hoy, publico el siguiente capítulo en la noche. ¿Qué dicen? **_

_***Pasan plantas rodantes y nadie le deja review***_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	37. Song 37: Mello(dramatic) 3

**Notas de la Autora: **Kira y dsaoldasfda las adoro para siempre por cumplir con el reto, así que vengo con mi parte del trato :*

dsaoldasfda sospechaba que existía el riesgo al poner esa lista de que se dieran cuenta de que faltaba mucho para volver a ver a ciertos personajes xD amsori, pero es que son tantos. Prometo que tengo preparadas algunas cosas bonitas que harán más fácil la espera (entiéndase que cuando yo digo bonitas quiero decir horribles y trágicas).

Kira, tu review me dejó pensando muchísimo, no sé cómo haya sido la situación que pasaste, pero sí sé que estas situaciones pueden ser muy complejas por un millón de razones. Uno se calla por un sinfín de motivos que no son necesariamente cobardía ni nada parecido. Lo de los abusos es verdad, en mi experiencia a veces uno se queda porque cuando estás dentro del "huracán" ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo grave que es, sino hasta que sales y adquieres algo de perspectiva. Espero que te sientas mejor *abrazo*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Una mente muy marchita.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 37. Mello(dramatic) 3**

(/watch?v=6XbyMQ6yvxw)

Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Sus pocas posesiones estaban regadas por la casa como si una tormenta hubiese entrado por la puerta. Papeles, ropa vieja, cosas sin importancia. Había escarbado todo, había buscado por algo que muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba ahí. No había nada, nada aquí en su presente que pudiese ayudarle a hacer que su pasado tuviese algún sentido. Los medicamentos viejos, las recetas médicas, las notas del psicólogo y del psiquiatra y de los otros miles de médicos que habían pasado por su cabeza y por su cuerpo, todo se amontonaba en un gran montón de nada. Fubuki se pasaba las manos por el cabello desesperadamente, su ceño se fruncía y sus labios hacían muecas. _Nada, nada, nada_. Nunca iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, _nunca._

Se sentó en un rincón que le pareció un buen lugar para ocultarse, para resguardarse de todos los pedazos de su vida que le rodeaban y le gritaban hasta ensordecerlo. Había una montañita de ropa a un lado, su colchón del otro, unos zapatos en frente, y la pared detrás. Estaba protegido. Estaba rodeado de aquel montón de cosas inútiles que lo protegía de otras cosas aún más inútiles.

No sabía qué hacer. Pensó una y otra vez en marcarle a Midorikawa, pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Ojalá hubiese podido tan sólo ir con el rubio para acurrucarse en sus brazos y dormir ahí en silencio, pero sabía que Ryuuji haría preguntas, y no es que lo culpara. Ryuuji siempre preguntaba porque le importaba, porque quería protegerlo. Pero esto, ahora, era algo de lo que nadie podía protegerlo, ni siquiera él mismo. Aquella locura que se estaba tragando su mente con bocados gigantescos, la insensatez, el miedo, todo eso, nadie podía combatirlo, ni borrarlo. Cuántos lo habían intentado, cuántos lo habían pasado de unas manos a otras para intentar reparar algo en él. Quizá debieron aceptar desde un inicio que él estaba roto por naturaleza y no había nada qué reparar.

Sus ojitos de polvo, de acero, de piedras en las calles y de asfalto, miraron al suelo con cansancio. Estaba exhausto, acabado, cada gramo de energía de su cuerpo se había consumido tras una vida entera de intentar quitarse de encima todas esas cosas que le lastimaban, él ya no podía más. Si tan sólo, si tan sólo Ryuuji no hubiese estado tan roto como él y hubiese podido hacer más que abrazarlo en las noches largas…

Salió de su casa. Sus botas viejas patearon polvo y tierra mientras iba dirigiéndose al parque de Düsselden. El aire estaba un poco frío, pero para alguien que venía de entornos más fríos como él, la brisa era apenas refrescante. Llegó al puente viejo, que como siempre estaba solitario. Ignoraba cada cosa a su alrededor, los árboles, los arbustos y los peces en el agua. Lo único que le importaba era aquella orilla del puente donde a veces podía verlo.

_Atsuya._

Se detuvo justo al borde del pasamano del puente, de piedra húmeda y vieja. Sus botas amenazaban con resbalarse pero él estaba demasiado enfocado en otras cosas como para preocuparse. Vio su reflejo en el agua, era normal. Era él. Pero poco a poco ya no fue él, poco a poco su mirada iba cambiando y él sabía que Atsuya estaba llegando.

_Atsuya._

Sonrió. Sonrió y le miró con algo parecido al afecto, a la añoranza. Levantó una mano y Atsuya hizo lo mismo. Fubuki quería tomar su mano. Cerró su puño en el aire. El puño de Atsuya no se cerró. Su palma se volteó hacia arriba, llamándole, invitándole, asegurándole que todo podía e iba a estar únicamente bien si él tan sólo lo aceptaba por fin y hacía lo que tenía que hacer para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Fubuki ya no podía negarse, porque desde que Atsuya había llegado se había dado cuenta de que estaba incompleto y de que lo que le hacía falta era algo demasiado grande. Era como la ausencia de un pulmón y de la mitad del corazón, que le impedía respirar y le impedía sentir como se suponía que debía sentir, y lo único de lo que era consciente era de ese enorme vacío en su pecho. Atsuya era la respuesta.

–Atsuya –esta vez lo dijo en voz alta. Y Atsuya sonrió.

_Shirou._

Le escuchó llamando su nombre. Era una voz polvosa y desgastada, olvidada, como una caja de fotografías abandonada en un ático. Fubuki sonrió también. Empezó a deslizar suavemente uno de sus pies hacia el frente, acercándose. Después el otro. Y después levantó una pierna, dejando su pie en el aire, para dar un paso hacia él. Un último paso. Con el brazo extendido para poder tocarlo apenas estuviese junto a él.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Para encontrar algo (alguien) que no existe, tienes que dejar de existir tú también.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Kidou no sabe abandonar a la gente.**_

_**Quería explicar que los títulos de los últimos tres capítulos (Mello[dramatic]) vienen de los temas de Mello del soundtrack de Death Note. Estas tres canciones me encantan pero el nombre de Mello por sí sólo no tiene ningún sentido, así que le agregué el 'dramatic' para que dijera algo. En teoría son tres capítulos de melodramas, aunque no hubo tanto de eso. El melodrama de Hiroto con Gazelle, el melodrama de Aphrodi con Edgar, y el melodrama de Shirou con Atsuya.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo viene pronto.**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	38. Song 38: Transpose

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Sí, yo otra vez, I'm on fire con las actualizaciones, intentando dejar tantos capítulos publicados como se pueda antes de irme. Espero no se harten de mí.

Retretor y Kira lindos, gracias por sus reviews!

Retretor, decir Rococo es como una manera de invocarte haha. Morí totalmente con esto: "Claro, se f**** a Roccoco y después se queda vacío por dentro, suele pasar (?)". Sobre tu pregunta del final... tendré que dejarlo en pequeño suspenso...

Kira, uf, me siento un poco culpable de traer recuerdos malos, aunque por un lado es padre que te puedas conectar tanto con la historia. No te me mueras, por favor, se vienen algunos capítulos más lige... *lee lo que tiene planeado* ok no, no se vienen capítulos más ligeros...

Lamento que tengas que seguir en contacto con esa persona. Yo sé, a veces pasa, por eso digo que estas situaciones son demasiado, demasiado complejas, mucho ánimo y fuerza, haz lo que sea necesario para estar bien.

Pasamos al capítulo. Estamos muy cerca de los 40, ¿recuerdan que les dije que los 40 eran capítulos tormentosos?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nadanadanada.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 38. Transpose**

(/watch?v=I7–MvHCGLOE)

Kidou tenía la música a todo volumen estallando desde sus audífonos. Era el único tipo de actividad insensata que se permitía. Cuando salía a correr, mientras más alta la música, mejor. Más le apaciguaba y más le ayudaba a disfrutar de su trote. Estaba pasando por un sendero entre árboles frescos y aún frondosos, cerca de él pasó una pareja que iba en dirección contraria y más adelante podía divisar a un anciano que hacía lo posible por mantener su salud. Kidou dobló antes de llegar a la parte donde estaba el anciano. Siempre se desviaba justo ahí y se iba a la parte vieja del parque. Era su parte favorita. Tan vacía, tan en paz, que lo único en lo que tenía que pensar era en su música y su respiración. Fue corriendo por varios minutos, avanzando y avanzando hasta que llegó al final del sendero que terminaba frente a un puente el cual le llevaría del otro lado. Kidou se detuvo. Sus ojos rojizos, ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, se clavaron con confusión en la única otra persona que había en el puente. No era usual, la gente casi no pasaba por ahí, pero ahí estaba él. Sin embargo, lo que lo había extrañado y le había obligado a detenerse no era la presencia de otra persona en el puente, sino el hecho de que esa persona -un chico, probablemente de su edad- estaba de pie sobre el borde del barandal del puente, mirando hacia abajo en total silencio. Kidou se quitó los audífonos y le observó, teniendo una sensación incómoda de que aquello no estaba bien. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos, dispuesto a dialogar con el chico. No quería asumir que estaba intentando hacer algo peligroso porque no le conocía y no tenía manera de juzgar sus acciones, pero su posición a orillas de un puente de piedra resbaladiza le daba motivos de sobra para formular teorías fatalistas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz del otro le interrumpió.

–Atsuya.

Kidou levantó la mirada, contemplando la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin poder ver su rostro, y entonces notó que se movía. Volvió a bajar la mirada rápidamente y vio a sus pies deslizándose peligrosamente hacia el frente. Entonces supo que aquello era peligroso, sin duda, y cuando el otro levantó la pierna y Kidou estuvo al borde de sentir que ya no había nada que podía hacer, un instinto surgió en su interior y por puro acto reflejo extendió ambas manos y abrazó al otro por las piernas, jalándolo hacia atrás. El movimiento fue incómodo, torpe, forzoso, y Kidou cayó hacia atrás con el peso del otro encima de él. Se golpeó todo. Las piernas, la espalda, la cabeza, los brazos. La espalda del chico había dado de lleno contra su cabeza y por un momento se sintió mareado y sin fuerzas. Sintió al otro moviéndose desesperadamente y quitándose de encima, Kidou le miró como pudo y la expresión en el rostro del otro le supo a perdición.

Fubuki gritó al momento que se abalanzó sobre Kidou, intentando golpearlo con una piedra a la que se había aferrado después de caer. Kidou no lo sabía, pero tenía mucha mejor salud, condición y por tanto mucha más fuerza que Fubuki, así que no le costó detenerlo y después someterlo. Le había dado la vuelta y lo había recostado sobre el suelo de piedra, poniéndose encima de él. Fubuki se retorcía, gruñendo desesperadamente, lanzando unos cuantos gritos lastimeros.

–¡Tranquilízate! –gritó el castaño y, aunque no creía que aquello fuese a funcionar, se sorprendió cuando Fubuki hizo exactamente lo que le decía y dejó de moverse. Dejó la piedra caer y su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Kidou estaba por demás confundido. No sabía qué pasaba ni sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo–. ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?

Los ojos de Fubuki empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Kidou se sintió terrible. Lentamente, le liberó los brazos y se quitó de encima. Se incorporó y le ofreció una mano. Fubuki le miró, entre lágrimas, y aceptó.

–Escucha, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que puede solucionarse. Yo puedo ayudarte.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso. No conocía al chico, no sabía nada de él, y además acababa de comprobar que parecía tener serios problemas emocionales. Y ahí estaba, sin embargo, hablándole, porque sentía que tenía que decir algo y aquello había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido decir.

Fubuki le había mirado y Kidou había permanecido en silencio porque ya no sabía que más decir. Su padre siempre le decía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, que no podía ayudar a todos ni reparar la vida de todos. Pero Kidou, insensato Kidou, nunca podía evitar involucrarse y hacer hasta más de lo que debía por ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Intentando deshacerse del recuerdo de la voz de su padre en su cabeza, diciéndole que se alejara, le dedicó al chico una sonrisa amable y levantó una mano para quitar una lágrima de su mejilla con el nudillo de un dedo.

–¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Tengo en casa un buen café colombiano. Después de eso puedes acostarte y descansar un rato. Luego te llevaré a casa, cuando te sientas mejor.

Fubuki asintió suavemente, como si no estuviese muy convencido o como si no hubiese entendido del todo de qué se supone que estaban hablando. Kidou había asentido y, después de dudarlo, había extendido un brazo y había tomado a Fubuki de una mano para guiarlo. Sentía que de otra manera el chico podría salir corriendo o algo por el estilo. Fubuki se aferró a su mano como si fuese la última conexión que le quedaba con su cordura.

* * *

–¿Akio? Necesito que vengas. Tuve una pequeña caída y me gustaría que me revisaras. A mí y a un amigo. ¿Puedes? Perfecto. Bien, gracias. Te veo después.

Kidou colgó el teléfono y miró a Fubuki. El chiquillo de nieve estaba sentado justo donde Kidou le había indicado y no se movía, pero sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Kidou, mirándolo como si fuese una especie de fantasma.

–¿Te sientes bien?

Fubuki asintió.

–Eso es bueno. ¿Quieres café? ¿O prefieres té? Tengo algunos tés, puedo hacerte un té…

Hablaba y hablaba de cosas triviales porque no sabía que más hacer para ocupar el silencio.

–Tengo galletas para té o panecillos para acompañar al café. ¿Te gustan los macarrones? Creo que también compré unas tartaletas…

A sus espaldas, Fubuki sonrió.

–Té. Y tartaletas.

Kidou se volteó para mirarlo, sorprendido de que finalmente hablara.

–Perfecto, té. ¿Te gusta el té de durazno? ¿O de frutos rojos? También tengo té negro…

Nuevamente hablaba y hablaba simplemente por hablar. Fubuki movía los pies y las manos con anticipación. Emoción. Además de Ryuuji, nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanta consideración.

–¿Puedes ponerle leche?

–¿Al té? Claro –nuevamente se había volteado para mirarlo porque nuevamente le sorprendía escucharlo hablar. Lo vio sonreír y sonrió también, satisfecho. La situación parecía estar mejorando.

–¿Con quién hablaste antes?

Kidou mantuvo la sonrisa mientras preparaba agua para el té.

–Ah, con un amigo que estudia medicina. Nos caímos un poco fuerte así que pensé que sería bueno que nos revisara, sólo por precaución.

Kidou sacó unas tartaletas de fresa del refrigerador y las llevó a la mesa. Fubuki lucía como un niño pequeño que acabase de recibir un regalo increíble. Kidou volvió a levantarse para ir por el té. Sirvió un poco en una taza y le agregó leche, y sirvió otra taza normal para sí mismo.

–Toma –dijo, ofreciendo la taza al pelinieve. Después se sentó al frente y tomó la tartaleta para darle una mordida. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, algo se le ocurrió–. Mi nombre es Kidou Yuuto. Estudio negocios en la universidad privada. ¿Y tú?

Fubuki estaba soplando un poco su taza caliente cuando respondió.

–Fubuki Shirou. Estudio ingeniería en sistemas en la universidad pública.

Kidou asintió.

–Mucho gusto, Fubuki. ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

El peliplata negó con la cabeza.

–Nací en Finlandia. Me enviaron a Alemania cuando tenía diez años.

–Oh, ¿tus padres?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No conocí a mis padres. El sistema de orfanatos de Finlandia me envió a Alemania porque no tenían los recursos para tratarme.

Kidou le miró con el ceño fruncido y se sintió incómodo. No incómodo porque Fubuki fuese un huérfano. Sino incómodo porque… bueno, sí era un poco porque era un huérfano. Pero era más bien porque lo que acababa de decir le dejaba en claro que el finlandés probablemente nunca había tenido una vida tranquila, y eso hacía que lo que había presenciado hacía rato tuviese algo de sentido. Eso era triste, y eso le incomodaba. No le gustaba ver sufrimiento en las demás personas. Kidou había tardado un poco en responder así que Fubuki parecía empezar a lucir incómodo, quizá preguntándose si su situación había hecho que el otro sintiera desagrado por él.

–Yo también estuve en el sistema, ¿sabes? Pero por muy poco tiempo –dijo el castaño. Aunque no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, sentía que quizá eso haría que Fubuki se sintiera más en confianza–. Mis padres no podían tener hijos así que me adoptaron. Tenía ocho años. Mis padres biológicos tenían algunos meses de haber fallecido. Un accidente –agregó, suponiendo que Fubuki se lo preguntaría.

Por un momento, el peliplatino no dijo nada. Bebió un sorbo de su taza y volvió a ponerla sobre la mesa.

–Yo siempre quise que alguien me adoptara. Pero como tenía muchos problemas, nunca me pusieron en la lista.

Kidou se sintió deprimir.

–Todos tenemos muchos problemas. No te preocupes por eso.

No sabía si sus palabras tendrían algún efecto, y estaba seguro de que los problemas de Fubuki eran mucho más grandes que los de cualquier otro, pero, de nuevo, era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

Fubuki pareció querer decir algo. Abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Se inclinó, tomó su taza y bebió un poco más, como para disimular.

–Mira, Fubuki, no sé qué pasó en ese puente –dijo Kidou, que por sobre todas las cosas tan sólo quería lograr que el chico se sintiera un poco mejor–. Pero parece más que una coincidencia que yo haya estado ahí justo en ese momento. Quizá era cosa del destino que nos conociéramos. Me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Fubuki le miró atentamente. Yuuto sonrió, intentando darle más confianza. Entonces la puerta sonó. Kidou volteó a verla.

–¡Está abierto!

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas. Un chico de apariencia rebelde, con un corte inusual y un par de ojos azul petróleo, y una chica de cabello rosáceo y preciosos ojos azules.

–¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, inútil?

Ningún hola ni nada. Clásico Fudou. Kidou suspiró con resignación.

–Me caí de espaldas y me golpeé la cabeza. A él le pasó lo mismo –dijo, señalando al peliblanco.

–¿Los dos se cayeron de espaldas y se golpearon la cabeza? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó el ojiazul al tiempo que se acercaba para empezar a examinar a su amigo.

–Ah, pues… Fubuki estaba jugando basquetbol en el parque y se cayó encima de mí cuando estaba pasando. Eso.

Fudou lanzó una mirada a Fubuki, logrando ponerle nervioso.

–¿Estabas jugando basquetbol con esa ropa?

Fudou era perspicaz. Inteligente, analítico, Kidou lo consideraba un genio, y la mayoría de las personas consideraban a Kidou un genio, así que su opinión tenía cierta validez. No importaba la apariencia que Fudou tuviera, era evidente que no había logrado entrar a la facultad de medicina al primer intento por ser un bestia. Y si bien a Kidou le gustaba que su amigo fuese un genio, había ocasiones, como aquella, en la que no le agradaba tanto.

–Bueno, qué importa lo que hacían, lo importante es asegurarnos de que estén bien –dijo Touko, que siempre era el lado más sensible y humano de Fudou. Por eso era que se complementaban perfectamente y por eso era que eran la envidia de tantos.

–Levanta los brazos. Muévelos. Perfecto.

Fudou se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Fubuki para repetir las pruebas que había hecho en su amigo en él.

–Veamos primero tus pupilas –dijo, mientras le apuntaba con una lamparita. Touko, que se había sentado en otro de los muebles, observaba a su novio trabajar con una sonrisa.

–¿Y en dónde se conocieron? –preguntó, volteándose hacia Kidou. El castaño dudó. Si bien Fudou era extremadamente bueno para mirar a los hechos y sacar conclusiones, Touko era extremadamente buena para mirar a las personas y hacer lo mismo. Si Kidou mentía, ella lo sabía. Y ya había mentido una vez, así que no quería seguir haciéndolo. Los dos eran sus amigos, después de todo.

–En el parque, hace un rato. Le pedí a Fubuki que viniera porque me preocupaba su estado después de la caída.

No era una mentira. Tan sólo omitía ciertos detalles importantes. Touko le miró significativamente y Kidou supo de inmediato que esa era su manera de decirle que sabía que había mentido y que en algún momento futuro iba a obligarlo a explicarse.

–Todo parece estar en orden –comentó Fudou tras un momento, enderezándose y contemplando al peliplata–, pero me gustaría que fueras al hospital a hacerte algunos exámenes. A mi parecer te ves un poco anémico, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al médico?

–… Eh… –Kidou percibió de inmediato el nerviosismo de Fubuki y salió inmediatamente a su rescate.

–Gracias, Akio –dijo, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. El otro le miró con una ceja levantada, como si notara su extraña actitud.

No, no como si la notara. La _había_ notado.

–Me aseguraré de convencerlo de que vaya al médico. Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que descanse un poco.

Bastó eso para que tanto Touko como Akio supieran que aquello había sido algo más que una caída jugando básquetbol, pero ninguno dijo nada. El estudiante de medicina asintió y lanzó una última mirada a su 'paciente'.

–Está bien, pues nos vamos entonces. Tengo que llevar a Touko al hospital, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron del apartamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la sala se sumergió en silencio. Kidou, que se había levantado para cerrar la puerta, se volteó para mirar nuevamente a Fubuki. El pelinieve bebía lo que quedaba de su taza de té. Después dejó el trasto vacío sobre la mesa.

–¿Quieres acostarte ya? –inquirió el de ojos de sangre acercándose. Fubuki le miró. Le miró por un momento innecesariamente largo como si intentara entender algo con respecto a la situación. O como si intentara hacer a Kidou entender algo respecto a la situación–. ¿Qué ocurre?

Shirou volvió a desviar la mirada, moviendo el rostro hacia abajo. Se apretó las rodillas y después musitó algo. Kidou no le entendió.

–¿Perdona? ¿Lo puedes repetir?

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí? –dijo ahora en voz aún queda pero más audible. Kidou se acercó aún más a él, sin entender, quedando a su lado frente al mueble.

–¿Quieres decir… en la sala?

Fubuki negó con la cabeza. Kidou ladeó el rostro y entonces entendió.

–¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Ahora asintió. Le miró cautelosamente como si temiera recibir un rotundo 'no' como respuesta. Kidou le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

–Por supuesto. Déjame prepararte la habitación de huéspedes.

Dicho esto se fue de la sala para preparar el cuarto, el cual usaba de vez en cuando para dejar a sus amigos quedarse. Muchas veces le había tocado recibir a un Endou Mamoru semi-borracho que intentaba que ni sus padres ni su novia Natsumi se enteraran de que se había ido de fiesta.

Sí, Kidou siempre hacía hasta lo último por ayudar a sus amigos…

Regresó a la sala y entró a la cocina para rellenar un recipiente con agua. Después se dirigió a Fubuki.

–Ya está listo, ¿te quieres acostar ya?

Los ojos de Fubuki volvieron a mirarlo y recién ahora Kidou los miraba con cuidado.

Eran unos ojos cansados. Exhaustos. Apagados como si algo en ellos se hubiese extinto. El castaño no removió la mirada de los ojos grises ni cuando el otro asintió y se puso de pie, esperando que le mostrara la habitación. Sólo cuando bajó los ojos, apenado, Kidou reaccionó.

–Vamos –hizo como si nada. Traía la jarra de agua consigo y guio el camino hacia la habitación.

Shirou se sentó sobre la cama y Kidou dejó el agua sobre la mesita de noche.

–Te estoy dejando sábanas extras por si te da frío –dijo, aludiendo a un par de cobertores que estaban doblados al pie de la cama. Shirou asintió–. Yo estaré en mi habitación, que está aquí en frente, por si necesitas algo. El baño está aquí a un lado y si te da hambre puedes tomar lo que sea de la cocina. ¿Estás bien?

Agregó lo último como si realmente esperara que Fubuki abriera la boca y le dijera absolutamente todo lo que estaba mal con él. No era como si eso no le funcionara a veces. Las personas, por la razón que fuera, solían llegar a confiar fácilmente en él.

Pero quizá Fubuki Shirou era un hueso más duro de roer. Asintió con una sonrisa angelical, perfectamente convincente, y se recostó sobre la cama. En el momento en el que sus ojos dejaron de mirar a Kidou y se clavaron sobre algún lugar sobre el suelo, su sonrisa desapareció.

–Está bien. Descansa. Recuerda que estaré aquí. Para lo que sea.

Se detuvo porque sintió que ya estaba siendo demasiado insistente y salió de la habitación, repitiendo un 'descansa' más antes de irse y cerrando la puerta al salir. El peliblanco vio a su espalda desaparecer. Se acomodó entonces sobre la cama, de lado, cubriéndose inmediatamente con las sábanas a pesar de que no tenía frío y mirando hacia un punto muerto de la pared. Tras sólo unos segundos sus ojos fueron cerrándose, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y la soñolencia. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, porque estaba muerto de cansancio, mental, físico y emocional, y cualquier otro que existiera.

Soñó con nieve. Con un cuarto oscuro de madera podrida. Con andrajos, trapos, suciedad. Peste. Un aroma que daba ganas de vomitar. Pero su estómago estaba vacío así que no había nada que sacar de él. La puerta del cuarto se había abierto y un sonido fuerte de sorpresa había sido expulsado de los labios de alguien. Llanto. Entonces lo habían abrazado, le habían acariciado el cabello con suavidad, con cariño, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Después lo habían envuelto en suéteres y sábanas y se lo habían llevado.

Afuera había luces y ruidos fuertes, murmullos y una multitud de figuras oscuras cuyas espaldas eran impactadas por las luces brillantes, convirtiéndolos en sombras difusas. Fubuki entendía nada. Se dejó manipular como se dejaba manipular siempre y su cuerpo fue resguardado sobre un asiento de tela, entre los brazos de alguien, alguien grande, un adulto que olía un poco a perfume.

Se alejaron. Lejos, lejos, lejos y, entre sueños e ideas, Shirou fue dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Era tarde cuando ellos llegaron. Oh, tarde, demasiado tarde, y lo que sacaron de esa casa no era un niño, no.

Era sólo la mitad.

* * *

… _Softly stop my evil dreams  
Faster, help me fall asleep…_

_(___… Suavemente detén mis sueños malignos  
Más rápido, ayúdame a quedarme dormido_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Duérmete niño, duérmete ya._**

**_Aunque este capítulo está casi todo desde el punto de vista de Kidou, la letra de la canción corresponde a Fubuki. Les recomiendo leerla, es muy buena, y escucharla también._**

**_(Y quiero que sepan que soy una horrible persona y en algún momento consideré seriamente matar a Fubuki en el capítulo anterior)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shindou se va cada vez más al demonio._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	39. Song 39: Out of Control

**Notas de la Autora: **Hello everyone, again! Sigo con mi racha de actualizaciones.

Estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que amaron todos a Kidou haha, tomaré eso como que aprueban su unión (?) con Fubuki.

Gracias Retretor, Kira y Judy por sus reviews!

Retretor, todos queremos un amigo rico que nos dé comida gratis hahaha. Sí, lo que me gusta de estos dos personajes es que son muymuydemasiado diferentes, y el hecho de que hayan terminado juntos es literalmente un evento aleatorio no planeado del universo... (o algo así). Digamos que cuando pensé en, ¿con quién pongo a Fubuki? (después de que decidí no matarlo), el único personaje de los que me gustan del Raimon que sobraba era Kidou y entonces... ocurrió la magia (?) así que ahora tenemos a dos personajes completamente opuestos juntos. Sobre lo del final, sip, le atinaste (you always do), era un recuerdo que tenía guardado muy muy bien en algún lugar empolvado de su subconsciente. Poquito a poquito irá (maybe) comprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Kira whaaaat, you quiero leer tu fic sobre ellos! Por favor! Tienes que decirme cuando lo publiques. Algo me dice que seremos las únicas dos en todo el fandom que escriban sobre esta pareja hahaha, a menos que alguien más se anime. Me alegro de que haya cambiado tu humor, creo que ya me hacía falta escribir algo bonito para variar haha. Ohmy, que me pongas al nivel de Roxas es, _wow, _eres un amor, de verdad, me apenas, gracias. Y claro que somos unas warriors! Fear us world! ;*

Judy, gracias linda por el review, sí, Kidou es un amorshhh *corazón*

Y bueno, nos vamos al siguiente capítulo. Una notilla importante al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Escena algo cruda al inicio.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 39. Out of Control**

(/watch?v=E17HnEMloDc)

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano, de manera poco elegante, ya no importaba mucho. Tenía la mirada cansada, bolsas negras bajo los ojos, los brazos flacos, las muñecas moradas. A su penúltimo cliente le había parecido divertido amarrarlo. A este nada parecía importarle de manera especial, como si la boca de Takuto fuese tan buena como cualquier otro lugar para venirse. Lo que era raro, porque Takuto era "caro", Saginuma tenía servidores más _baratos_ y los que lo pagaban a él era normalmente porque esperaban algo especial, algo particular. Esperaban a un chico hermoso, fino y deseable. Esperaban su porte, la elegancia que sólo haber sido criado en una familia adinerada podía haberle conferido, los modales, los movimientos delicados y el tono de voz calculado. Esperaban algo mucho más especial que cualquier prostituta barata. Y uno no trataba a Takuto como a cualquier prostituta barata, excepto que _él _sí lo había hecho, y cuando Takuto le vio subirse los pantalones e indicarle que podía irse, dirigiéndose entonces a su refrigerador para sacar una cerveza como si nada, había obedecido, completamente desorientado pero agradecido de no tener que estar más tiempo ahí.

Saginuma le había pagado menos.

–No lo entiendo –dijo, sintiendo una leve desesperación en su pecho, y en las manos que sostenían el dinero. Saginuma ladeó la cabeza como si realmente no supiera de qué hablaba–. ¿Por qué es menos? –preguntó de manera directa, observando al mayor. Saginuma se dejó ir hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del mueble.

–Mírate.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Los labios de Shindou temblaron y no respondió.

–Tienes ojeras y la cara demacrada, tus labios y tus manos están resecos, estás más flaco de lo que deberías y tu cabello está opaco. No puedo cobrar por ti como si fueses _Premium _cuando no lo eres.

Shindou podría haber recibido un cuchillo en el estómago y habría sido menos doloroso que escuchar todo eso. Desvió la mirada nuevamente. _Así que se estaba convirtiendo en una prostituta barata._

–Este es mi consejo, Takuto, sé que esta es la primera vez que haces esto y que no es fácil acostumbrarse, así que, ¿por qué no hacemos algo? Voy a darte el dinero completo pero usarás la otra parte para arreglarte el cabello y la piel, vas a empezar a dormir y a alimentarte bien y te suscribirás a un gimnasio. Haz las cosas bien y puedo regresarte a tu cuota anterior, ¿qué te parece?

Shindou asintió lentamente. Estaba tan deprimentemente cansado de todo esto, y justo cuando pensaba que empezaba a acostumbrarse y a aceptarlo, Saginuma le daba la maravillosa noticia de que _tenía que_ cuidar su _apariencia _para sus clientes. Se sentía asqueado, porque el tan sólo hecho de comprender que aquella era una ocupación de tiempo completo, que incluso cuando no estaba _trabajando _tendría que pensar en el trabajo porque ya no podría hacer nada sin pensar en cómo afectaría a su apariencia y, por ende, la percepción que sus clientes tendrían de él -y el dinero que estarían dispuestos a pagar por él- lo atormentaba y lo ahogaba como si lo estuviesen enterrando en un agujero lleno de arena.

Saginuma sacó un pequeño maletín negro, el maletín del que siempre extraía el dinero que le pagaba a Shindou, y sacó unos cuantos billetes más, entregándoselos.

–Gracias –dijo el castaño, y sí, también era desgastante tener que agradecerle a Saginuma. _Gracias_ por vender mi cuerpo. _Gracias _por conseguir personas para que jueguen conmigo. _Gracias _por Burn. _Gracias._

–Gracias a ti, Shindou, por soportar tanto –y casi parecería que sus palabras eran palabras de ánimo, palabras de apoyo, como si él realmente lamentara la situación en la que tenía que ponerlo, como si ambos estuviesen sin más opciones. Shindou guardó cuidadosamente el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y se levantó para irse.

–Con permiso.

–Nos vemos la próxima semana. Cuídate.

Shindou se fue.

Había en su celular un par de mensajes de Tsurugi, preguntándole cuándo volverían a verse. Su primera salida hacía semana y media había ido bastante bien, Tsurugi lo había llevado a un bar y había pagado por todo lo que habían pedido. El castaño se había limitado a un par de cervezas de chocolate que habían sido suficiente para dejarlo un poco mareado porque tenía nula resistencia al alcohol, y Tsurugi había terminado acompañándolo hasta su edificio de departamentos, riéndose de él, y despidiéndose finalmente con un beso rápido en los labios, beso que en ese momento a Shindou le había parecido que tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero después, cuando el alcohol en su sangre se había evaporado, lo había perturbado bastante. ¿Por qué Tsurugi lo había besado si apenas se acababan de conocer? Por eso había procedido el resto de la semana a evitar al de ojos cobrizos, poniéndole como excusa que estaba ocupado, pero Tsurugi era insistente. Le escribía todos los días y cada tanto volvía a traer a colación el tema de su próxima salida. Lo único que Shindou atinaba a hacer era seguir inventando excusas, suponiendo que tarde o temprano Tsurugi se cansaría de insistir y que eso sería lo mejor.

Él no podía tener una relación con nadie. No, y ya iba siendo hora de que se metiera esa idea muy bien a la cabeza. Sobre todo no con alguien que le gustaba tanto como Tsurugi. Era una fórmula para el desastre.

Sin embargo, parecía que por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera prevenir el daño, éste ya estaba hecho. Tsurugi era perfectamente capaz de crear desastre por sí solo. Shindou fue consciente de eso cuando, al llegar al edificio donde se impartían las clases de música clásica, vio a los ojos cobrizos de Tsurugi levantándose, dejando de mirar la pantalla de su celular para mirarlo a él, clavándole una mirada tan profunda que se le adentró en las retinas. El otro sonrió de lado, bajó su teléfono y se acercó al castaño con pasos seguros. Shindou no tenía a dónde huir.

–¿Estás preguntándote hacia dónde huir?

Se sobresaltó, ¿desde cuándo Tsurugi podía leerle la mente? Intentó fingir una sonrisa.

–Claro que no.

Tsurugi sonrió más, como si supiera que mentía. Se acercó un par de pasos más, con esa costumbre suya de pararse demasiado cerca, y le miró. Era más alto que Shindou, así que tenía la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia abajo, y Shindou tenía la suya inclinada hacia arriba, respondiendo a la mirada metálica.

Tsurugi bajó el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Un roce apenas, de modo que Shindou no había podido escapar de él, porque había sido demasiado rápido y sin tiempo suficiente para resistirse.

Le gustaban esos besos de Tsurugi. Y por eso ahora tenía aún más la certeza de que tenía que huir de ahí.

–Lo siento, tengo que ir a la biblioteca –ni siquiera le dio tiempo de voltearse. Tsurugi lo tomó por la muñeca, causándole una leve mueca de dolor.

–Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? –preguntó el de cabello azul fuerte, suavizando su agarre sobre la muñeca del otro pero sin dejarlo ir. Shindou negó con la cabeza.

–No, estoy bien, ¿qué quieres?

Sí, había sonado grosero, pero quizá ya no le quedaba de otra. Si no podía evitar a Tsurugi, entonces quizá tendría que tratarlo de manera horrible para lograr que se alejara de él. No quería. Realmente no quería, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te molesta que te bese? Si es así, puedes decírmelo.

Aquella era de hecho la cosa que menos le molestaba de él. Sintió a su cuerpo perder tensión, tensión que no había notado que tenía, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Kyousuke. El otro tenía una expresión suave, inquisitiva, sus ojos delineados y su nariz delgada a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shindou. El castaño iba a decirle algo, algo que le dejara muy en claro que tenía que alejarse de él, que no podían volver a verse, que todo eso había sido un error garrafal y que él ya no quería seguir complicando las cosas. Iba a hacerlo, podía jurarlo. En vez de eso sintió a sus pies poniéndose un poco de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Tsurugi, lo besó, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue casi corriendo a su salón. Tsurugi lo había soltado de la sorpresa y no le quedó más que mirarlo desaparecer en la entrada del aula. Sonrió y, sin más, se encaminó también hacia su propio salón.

* * *

… _I look around and it's like I'm blinded…_

_(___… Miro a mi alrededor y es como si estuviese ciego_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Tsurugi es lo único que sigue manteniendo a Shindou un poco cuerdo._**

**_Out of Control porque Shindou está fuera de control. La letra de la canción podría tomarse como los pensamientos de Shindou hacia Saginuma. Es una canción de Hoobastank muy buena (nada que ver con The Reason en caso de que sea la única canción por la que los ubiquen)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El que juega con fuego, se quema. Los dedos de Goenji y de Kazemaru están muy cerca de la flama._**

**_Ahora, tengo que hacer una última nota antes de irme. En uno de los capítulos próximos (no sé si lleguemos a él antes de que me vaya), habrá una escena muy muy subida de tono. En un principio dije que en este fic no habría lemon, porque no me gusta escribirlo, pero si bien la escena no es un lemon como tal, se le acerca. Por lo tanto, haré un aviso al principio y final de esa escena poniendo esto: (***), para que sepan donde dejar de leer en caso de que no sea su cup of tea. NO haré advertencias de la escena antes del capítulo para no spoilear lo que pasará._**

**_So, llegamos al 39. El 40 se acerca como Tsunami._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	40. Song 40: In pieces

**Notas de la Autora: **Bonjour, gente! He retornado de entre las tinieblas y vengo con el capítulo 40. No pude publicarlo antes de irme porque... digamos que estaba a dos días de irme y aún no tenía hecha ni la maleta ni la mitad de mis reservaciones hahaha así que entré en un estado de pánico, pero bueno.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, Kira, Retretor y Mouka! :)

**Kira**, es que Shindou pide a gritos ser maltratado :( yo sólo obedezco (?) Osamu es un rockstar. Y sobre Goenji y Kazemaru... creo que los dos tienen ya fecha de expiración.

*Observa al mundo arder*

**Retretor**, empiezo a notar que varios sienten pena por Shindou, pero es que insisto, tiene una cara que pide maltrato :( (o quizá sólo yo soy bien psycho... optaré por lo primero). Osamu no es del todo malo, tiene sus cosas buenas, pero al mismo tiempo, claro, tiene sus cosas muy muy malas. Ya iremos viéndole más colores a este personaje en capítulos próximos. Lo de Midorikawa minion HAHAHAHAHA morí con eso XD No sé si he leído a Canna, pero me suena a que sí, porque hace un tiempo leí unos lemons de Saryuu que estaban súper bien escritos, que dije WOAH, quizá sea la misma. A mí tampoco me perturba ni nada leerlos, sólo que escribirlos no es muy mi estilo.

Ya casi habrá un poco más de Rococo, I promise. Aunque yo creo que deberías agradecer que no salga, porque recuerda que yo sólo los maltrato xD HAHAHA creo que te echaste un drabble con el review, pero c'est bon, me gustan los reviews largos :D (aunque mis capítulos sean cortos, qué ironía).

**Mouka**, gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos de esos dos. Hasta ahora no los he escrito tanto pero ya les viene un poco más de protagonismo, en especial a Shindou. Gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ná de ná.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 40. In pieces**

(/watch?v=–GvA00gUpgo)

Kazemaru apareció en la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Lucía raro, como que le faltaba sueño, con el cabello un poco revuelto y sus ojos pardos apagados. Goenji le sonrió, la imagen de sus labios curvándose transmitiéndose varios kilómetros de distancia, hasta el cuarto de residencia de Kazemaru. Su novio le regresó la sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada. Goenji estaba bastante seguro de que en el teclado de Kazemaru no había nada demasiado interesante.

–Kaze, ¿estás bien?

El otro asintió. Los ojos de chocolate volvieron a levantarse y se clavaron en los suyos. Goenji podía sentir su mirada a pesar de que no fuese más que una transmisión en una computadora.

–¿Compraste tu boleto?

Goenji se puso nervioso.

–Aún no.

–¿Cuándo vas a comprarlo? Vendrás a verme, ¿no?

Goenji asintió rápidamente.

–Claro que sí. Dos semanas más y me tendrás ahí.

Le sonrió forzadamente, y la mueca en el rostro de Kazemaru, que pretendía ser también una sonrisa, no le pareció de lo más sincera.

–¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

Kazemaru volvió a asentir. Se estiró, como fingiendo cansancio, y luego regresó los ojos a la pantalla.

–¿Y cómo va todo con Sagi Roto?

Goenji sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. No sabía que cara había puesto, pero era evidente, por la expresión de Kazemaru, que levantó una ceja, que su rostro no decía nada bueno.

–Ah, pues, bien, estoy ayudándole a estudiar Administración Financiera. No da una.

Quiso sonar normal, pero era evidente que ya había hecho algo mal al dejar que la sola mención de aquel nombre lo afectara tanto. Se sentía un cínico, y quiso cambiar de tema inmediatamente, pero Kazemaru cortó sus pensamientos con un _"oh"_ que había sonado a que eso no le gustaba nada. A que ya lo sabía todo, y tan sólo lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero entonces tuvo que preguntarse, ¿saberlo todo? ¿Saber _qué _exactamente? No era como si él…

–Entonces, ¿lo conoces por la clase de fotografía?

Él asintió.

–¿Y cómo se llama?

–Midorikawa Ryuuji.

No sabía por qué el nombre había salido tan rápidamente de sus labios. Quizá era porque simplemente quería dejar de parecer como si ocultara algo. O quizá porque decir algunas cuantas verdades lo hacía sentirse un poco más honesto.

–Ah, ¿y lo ves con frecuencia?

–No, no tanto –mentira–. Tan sólo en las clases y cuando lo ayudo a estudiar.

Kazemaru asintió.

–Ya veo.

Su tono seguía seco, áspero. Kazemaru jamás era bueno para ocultar sus emociones y a Goenji le quedaba claro que no se encontraba feliz mientras preguntaba por el chico de ojos negros. Ojalá Kazemaru supiera que Midorikawa jamás iba a tener una relación con alguien como Goenji. Ojalá Kazemaru supiera que, a pesar de todo, él le quería, y no quería lastimarlo. Ojalá Kazemaru supiera que él no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo.

–¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo con Sakuma?

–Bien, perfecto.

Kazemaru estaba mintiendo. Goenji podía leerlo como libro abierto porque Kazemaru no era bueno para mentir. Y no es que lo necesitara, porque normalmente no solía hacerlo. Kazemaru solía ser una persona muy honesta.

Goenji se sintió traicionado, pero no era como si tuviera el derecho de reclamar nada.

–Me alegro, quiero conocerlo cuando esté ahí.

–Sí, claro. Yo también quiero conocer a _Sagi Roto._

Sonrió irónicamente y Goenji le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Algo se estaba desmoronando. Tenía la certeza. Algo se estaba desmoronando en pedazos monstruosos de culpa y de mentiras. Y los pedazos que quedaban en pie, no le parecía que sumaran juntos algo que realmente valiera la pena.

* * *

… _And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets, don't lie…_

_(___… Y tú, tú estarás solo  
Solo con todos tus secretos  
Y arrepentimientos, no mientas_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Dos que juegan a lo mismo. Los polos iguales se rechazan._**

**_La letra de la canción, aunque el capi sea desde el punto de vista de Goenji, más bien vendrían a ser los pensamientos de Kazemaru hacia él. Esta canción en específico es una de mis favoritas de Linkin Park, y le viene bastante bien a la situación de estos dos._**

**_Este es de los capítulos más light entre los 40's. _**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El poder destructor del rencor. Kazemaru lleva las ideas en su cabeza a acciones en sus manos._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	41. Song 41: Lies Greed Misery

**Notas de la Autora: **Me gusta actualizar los domingos porque asumo que la gente está más libre y por lo tanto tiene más tiempo para leer. Así que here I am con el capítulo 41 :D

Gracias Nazulú y Kira los por los reviews!

**Nazu**, ya extrañaba tus comentarios, a dónde te habéis ido?! *patea a su bloqueo*. Sí, la relación de esos dos se ha deteriorado bastante... bastante, bastante, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que solía ser una relación muy bonita (por ahí tendremos un capítulo sobre eso). Sobre la distancia, uff, ni que lo digas. Yo alguna vez mantuve una relación así y sobrevivió, pero cuando yo volví era otra persona, como esa pieza del rompecabezas que al regresar se da cuenta de que ya no encaja en el viejo rompecabezas y ahora necesita uno nuevo. Mi pareja de ese entonces no era parte del nuevo rompecabezas y... bueno, son cosas que también pasan.

**Kira**, te juro que me intriga mucho saber qué clase de cosas le contarías a tu amiga de mí XD (es que me imagino algo así como "ah, pues esa escritora de historias gays en las que todos son miserables, se mutilan, se drogan y engañan a la pareja de turno..." o algo así XD). Me hizo gracia leer que el capítulo te había parecido "lindo" tomando en cuenta que se suponía que era un capítulo deprimente cortavenas xD me alegra que te gusten las parejas raras, es que así mezclando personajes random de pronto salen cosas muy lindas, ¿no? (como el OsamuxAphrodi de Lexington *corazón*) y bueno, ¿cuál te gusta más de todas? *duda existencial*

Pues ya, ahora sí al capítulo después de mis respuestas-testamento de toda la vida :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Rencor al cubo, multiplicado por infinito.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 41. Lies Greed Misery**

(/watch?v=9Dq9q6afIP8)

Kazemaru se compró una botella de tequila de diez euros. Cara, pero se sentía tan mierda que no le importó. Pagó por ella y se regresó caminando a su residencia desde el supermercado que estaba a unos veinte minutos de ella, quince si se caminaba rápido, como era su caso.

Cuando llegó y subió por las escaleras, no se detuvo en el primer piso, el suyo. Subió hasta el tercero. Se adentró al pasillo de las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a la que tenía el número 303. Tocó un par de veces, suavemente. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

–Kaze…

Interrumpiéndolo, el alemán entró al cuarto sin ser invitado. Con un movimiento brusco le entregó a Sakuma la botella, obligándolo a tomarla entre manos, y atravesó el cuartito en el que se encontraba el lavabo para entrar a la habitación, donde se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama con la mirada seria, sin saber que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que Sakuma solía sentarse para lamentarse de su auto-percibida miseria.

El moreno, mirando a su amigo, no supo qué más hacer, así que sacó dos caballitos de entre sus platos y fue a la habitación, sentándose a lado de Kazemaru. Abrió la botella de tequila y sirvió ambos caballitos, llenándolos a tope. Dejó uno a lado de Kazemaru y el alemán no dudó ni un segundo. Lo tomó con una de sus manos, se lo llevó a la boca y zambulló el contenido en su garganta de un jalón. Apenas hizo una mueca y luego inclinó el vasito cerca de Jirou, como indicándole que le sirviera más. Sakuma obedeció, y el segundo _shot _de tequila no tardó en desaparecer entre los labios de Kazemaru, quien ahora finalmente dejó el caballito sobre el suelo, quizá teniendo suficiente para un rato. Sakuma quiso ser solidario, por lo que imitó las acciones de Kazemaru y se sirvió dos _shots _seguidos de la endemoniada bebida, que le quemaron los labios, la garganta y el estómago. No se quejó. Dejó el vasito sobre el suelo, a lado del otro, y ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Ni siquiera se miraban. Kazemaru estaba mirando hacia la pared opuesta y Jirou movía los ojos nerviosamente por el suelo y la puerta, no sabiendo qué hacer.

La mano del moreno se movió y se aferró a la de Kazemaru. Presionó sus dedos y los envolvió entre los suyos, que estaban calientes. La mano de Kazemaru, en cambio, estaba helada. Sintió a los dedos blancos moviéndose entre los suyos, respondiendo a su contacto. Kazemaru se movió. Sakuma lo vio de reojo, y cuando volteó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que el de coleta se había girado en su dirección. Con su mano libre, jaló a Sakuma del cuello del suéter y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se besaron. Y no fue un beso tranquilo, tierno ni nada de eso. Fue un beso húmedo, necesitado, la lengua de Kazemaru había rozado sus labios y cuando Sakuma había intentado profundizar el beso, el de ojos cafés se había separado. Lo miró atentamente con sus preciosos ojos achocolatados, entonces extendió nuevamente la mano libre, pero esta vez para aferrar la botella de tequila y sirvió dos shots más. Sakuma se tomó el suyo y Kazemaru también. Ahora fue Sakuma quien buscó el segundo beso, haciendo al alemán separar los labios y acariciando su lengua con la suya. Su otra mano le acarició el rostro y el cuello, y entonces fue bajando, acariciando su torso por encima de su ropa. Cuando llegó al borde inferior de la camiseta, metió sus dedos debajo, empezando a acariciar la piel suave del otro. Kazemaru gimió dentro del beso, y sin aviso empezó a quitarse la camisa. Cortaron el beso para que la prenda pudiese ser pasada por la cabeza del peliturquesa, quien la arrojó a un lado. Sakuma lo miró, ardiendo en deseo, pero confundido, demasiado confundido.

–¿Terminaste con Goenji? –musitó. Aunque ya estaba mareado, seguía lo suficientemente cuerdo como para seguirse preocupando por las cosas importantes. Kazemaru no le respondió, volvió a besarlo por algunos segundos, para después separarse, hacer a un lado los vasitos y acercarse más a él, colocándose sobre sus piernas extendidas, con ambas rodillas del alemán quedando a los lados de las caderas del francés. (***) Sakuma le miró con su ojo ambarino y sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de Ichirouta, como atraídas por magnetismo. Kazemaru estaba precioso y estaba ahí, ofreciéndose a él, ofreciéndole sus besos y su piel. Sakuma lo besó con ganas, con fiereza, y rodeó su cintura para atraerlo más cerca. Sus dedos presionaron su espalda desnuda, y entonces se atrevió a bajar más una mano, acariciando uno de los glúteos del ojicafé. Estaba empezando a excitarse, y liberó los labios de Kazemaru para atacar su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente y escuchándolo gemir. Sonrió y le lamió, mordiéndole después en otro lugar, escuchándolo nuevamente soltar un leve quejido que lo hizo excitarse aún más.

Recorrió con sus manos sus muslos, mientras dejaba suaves besos y lamidas por su clavícula y su pecho. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces al cierre del pantalón de Kazemaru y lo empezaron a deshacer, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre. Metió una mano al interior del pantalón, acariciando la entrepierna de Kazemaru por encima del bóxer. Sintió a Kazemaru estremecerse encima de él, y lo atrajo hacia sí con la mano que tenía libre, trayendo su piel suave hacia sus labios y su lengua y asegurándose de que no se moviera, que no se alejara. Kazemaru se aferró a su cabeza, dejándole besos suaves sobre la cabellera plateada mientras lo sentía chuparle la piel y tocarle de manera indebida. Sintió a Sakuma jalando sus pantalones hacia abajo, y levantó un poco las piernas para que Sakuma pudiera deslizarlos por sus muslos. Después se deshizo primero de uno y luego del otro lado del pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxer encima del moreno. Sakuma presionó su entrepierna y empezó a masturbarle por encima de la tela. Kazemaru gimió y siguió besándole la cabeza y la frente. Una de las manos de Sakuma se deslizó por el interior del agujero de uno de los muslos del bóxer y su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente la piel íntima y sensible entre sus piernas.

Kazemaru no podía más. Se separó de golpe, se puso de pie y se quitó la prenda que le quedaba. Sakuma no esperó a que el alemán regresara a él. Se puso de pie también, mirándolo atentamente, y lo atrajo hacia sí en un nuevo beso. Sentía la piel suave de Kazemaru junto a su cuerpo, aún a pesar de que él seguía completamente vestido. Le excitaba demasiado saber que el otro estaba desnudo, a su merced, entregándose a él sin siquiera preguntar. Apoyó a Ichirouta sobre una de las paredes y le hizo girarse. Acarició sus glúteos desnudos con sus manos y empezó a besarle la espalda. Vio a Kazemaru llevar una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna y empezar a masturbarse. Eso lo enloqueció. Llevó sus manos con desesperación a sus propios pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlos. Mordió a Kazemaru en la espalda, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, de dolor, y sonrió.

Dios, cuánto lo excitaba, cuándo lo encendía. Metió de golpe unos dedos a la boca del otro para que empezara a lamerlos y llenarlos de saliva. Kazemaru cumplió obedientemente con lo que se pedía de él.

(***) Terminaron sobre la cama. Kazemaru desnudo y manchado con su semilla y la de Jirou. El moreno estaba acalorado. No se había quitado nada de ropa, ni siquiera los pantalones, tan sólo los había bajado lo suficiente para poder hacerle el amor a Ichirouta.

_Hacerle el amor. _Sí, porque para él había sido más que sexo, porque era Kazemaru y no otro. Jirou estaba de pie junto a la cama, Kazemaru recostado frente a él con las piernas separadas en la que había sido su última posición. El moreno se acomodó el bóxer y el pantalón y se recostó a lado del alemán, con las piernas fuera de la cama casi por completo -porque estaban recostados a lo ancho y no cabían-, y le besó en los labios. Kazemaru respondió inmediatamente, volteándose hacia él. Se besaron con tranquilidad, con cariño. Sakuma le miró a los ojos cuando se separaron. Sonrió.

–Me gustas mucho –le dijo, y entonces le dio un beso en la frente. Kazemaru se aferró a su cuello y acercó su rostro para hundirlo en él.

–Tú a mí.

Kazemaru no sabía, no tenía ni idea de la clase de tormenta que acababa de liberar.

* * *

… _I wanna see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery…_

_(___… Quiero verte ahogarte en tus mentiras  
Tragarte tu avaricia  
Sufrir solo en tu miseria_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Las ideas que se hace la mente son el catalizador más grande de las peores acciones del cuerpo._**

**_Pues ahí está el ¿lime? por el que les había advertido. Debo decir que cuando lo escribí me pareció decente pero ahora no me gusta tanto, así que no sé, asumo que simplemente no sirvo para esto de las escenas explícitas y quizá jamás vuelva a intentarlo haha._**

**_Si ven la letra de la canción, podrán ver que es una canción bastante agresiva. Vendrían a ser, nuevamente, los pensamientos de Kazemaru hacia Goenji. _****_Kazemaru estaba lleno de demasiadas emociones negativas y necesitaba una válvula de escape. _**

**_En el próximo capítulo: La primera cita de Tsunami y Aphrodi._**

**_Auf wiedersehen!_**


	42. Song 42: Castle of glass

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaa, gente bonita! Vengo emocionada porque justo me di cuenta de algo hoy mientras miraba fechas... ¿qué creen?

_¡Taste The Flesh_ está a punto de cumplir **UN AÑO!**

*Vítores y serpentinas*

Pues bueno, la verdad es que jamás había tenido un fic que durara tanto, ni tampoco que significara tanto para mí (sí, le tengo un cariño especial a este pequeño). Por lo tanto, decidí que quería hacer unas cuantas cosas para celebrarlo.

Primero que nada: semana maratónica de actualizaciones. De aquí al próximo lunes, traeré tantas actualizaciones como pueda. También quiero hacer dos cosillas más, pero esas se las cuento después (para crear suspenso y eso).

So, primer capítulo de la semana maratónica :D

Respuestas a reviews!

**Kira**, ¿cómo que no un Happy Day? NOOO, te ordeno que hagas lo que necesites hacer para que SÍ sea un Happy Day, he dicho! Eh, sobre lo demás, supuse que el capítulo te gustaría :D Me causa mucha gracia que te burles tanto del fracaso amoroso del GoenjixKaze XD a ver si logro que sientas aunque sea un poquito de pena por ellos en el capi que les dedicaré más adelante. Hahaha lo de los emperadores oscuros XD sí, Kazemaru es como, no sé... la girl next door que se ve toda linda e inocente pero en realidad es un monstruo en búsqueda de sangre? (?). Bueno, necesito escribir sobre Kidou y Fubuki... en algún momento... *se enreda con las tres mil parejas del fic*

**Nazulú**, has dado en el clavo, my dear, justo eso, Kazemaru no está actuando racionalmente, ni guiado por sentimientos buenos. Entonces, nada muy bueno puede surgir de eso :( AphrodixTsunami, ahhh, son tan lindos que debo torturarlos :D *corazón y sonrisa al estilo Rusia de Hetalia (?)*

**Ryn-Rei**, no sé si leas esto justo ahora, pero igual te respondo. Primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por el review larguísimo y por todas las palabras bonitas :D créeme que no me molesta en nada ni que escribas un rev largo ni tampoco que escribas tu opinión de cada capítulo, al contrario, me encantaría ir leyendo lo que te van pareciendo. Sobre Shindou, ufff, creo que es uno de los personajes más torturados del fic (aunque de momento no haya salido tanto), así que lamento decir que tocará verlo sufrir un poquito más. Y bueno, creo que todos los que leemos angst tenemos un poquito de masoquismo en nuestro interior hahaha. Espero que los capis que te quedan por leer te sigan gustando :)

Mil gracias a las tres por sus reviews! Ahora sí dejo el capítulo antes de que me corten la cabeza por escribir tanto.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nein.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 42. Castle of glass**

(/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w)

–¿Te pasa algo, Aphrodi?

Él negó, con una sonrisita.

–No, nada. ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde iremos?

Tsunami sonrió y miró su teléfono.

–Te guiaré hacia ahí.

Puso la dirección en su GPS y empezó a dar indicaciones. Aphrodi sacó su automóvil del estacionamiento y salieron en dirección al lugar elegido por Tsunami. El surfista estaba nervioso, aunque lograba ocultarlo más o menos bien. Aphrodi normalmente no habría tenido mayor problema -porque había salido en muchísimas citas durante su vida-, pero la llamada de Edgar aún estaba en su cabeza y le costaba pensar de manera clara en su presente. Su conversación con Tsunami se tornó algo forzada y pudo sentir la incomodidad del moreno, quien sin embargo no dijo nada y seguía sonriendo.

–Y, bueno, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan? –preguntó, mirando al rubio. Aphrodi le sonrió, agradecido de que al menos lo siguiera intentando. Decidió intentar dejar de pensar en su -_malditodesgraciadoindeseable-_ ex y concentrarse en el ahora. Tsunami no merecía que lo tratara así tan sólo porque él no sabía cómo dejar de ser un desastre emocional.

Por sólo un momento muy, muy diminuto, se preguntó si acaso Tsunami no estaría mejor sin él y sin sus complicaciones, mejor con alguien que no estuviera arrastrando maletas que ya no tenía que cargar.

Pero fue un momento pequeño. Porque él no quería estar sin Tsunami, de ninguna manera. Llámenle egoísta, monstruo y horrible persona, pero él no quería dejar a Tsunami ir. Lo quería cerca, siempre. Por un tiempo largo, tan largo como se pudiera.

–Las románticas y las que te hacen llorar.

Tsunami sonrió. Lo miraba con una expresión que sólo podía anunciar que en su vida simple y sencillamente ya no había vuelta atrás. Aphrodi ya era un definitivo, una elección, un elemento imborrable de su existencia.

–No sé por qué, pero lo vi venir.

Aphrodi sonrió, con los ojos en el camino.

–Da vuelta a la izquierda.

–¿Entonces estás diciéndome que tengo pinta de ser un romántico y un trágico? –dijo, al tiempo que daba la vuelta indicada.

–Pues sí, más o menos. Pero está bien.

Él le miró por un segundo, antes de regresar de manera inmediata su vista al frente, y se quedó con esa imagen de Tsunami. Mirándole. Sonriendo. Como si el mundo entero estuviese compuesto de nada más que ellos dos en aquel carro y en aquel momento.

–¿Por qué está bien?

–Pues bueno, no podría quejarme del romanticismo, ¿verdad?

Aphrodi sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Y en cuanto a lo trágico –continuó–, pues quizá eso haga las cosas más interesantes, ¿no?

El rubio soltó una risita y pisó el freno para detenerse en un semáforo. Entonces volteó el rostro, aprovechando el rojo, y sus ojos color vino se toparon con los ojos negros de Tsunami, que le miraban de vuelta.

Le hubiese gustado entender bien qué era lo que sentía por el australiano en ese momento.

Porque sí, claro, era obvio que sentía más que tan sólo amistad, y era obvio que el sentimiento era correspondido. Pero era obvio también que hasta hacía unas semanas, Aphrodi había estado en una relación con otra persona, y había estado enamorado de esa persona y se había sentido completamente comprometido con ella. Desde su ruptura, Edgar le había lastimado tanto que le había hecho fácil alejarse y sentirse desconectado de él, teniendo la seguridad de que ellos ya no pertenecían el uno al lado del otro y quizá nunca lo habían hecho. Pero es que eso no cambiaba que Aphrodi hubiese estado enamorado de Edgar y unas semanas no eran tiempo suficiente para borrar eso.

El sonido de un claxon lo sacó de su burbuja y regresó la vista al frente. Aceleró con el semáforo ya en verde, detrás de una camioneta negra que avanzaba con cierta lentitud.

–Es ahí –dijo Tsunami, señalando a un lugar a su izquierda. Aphrodi miró y no pudo contenerse. Sonrió tontamente, sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Sonrió como sólo Edgar solía saber hacerlo sonreír.

Era un restaurante decorado enteramente de color morado. Y Tsunami se ganaba el premio al hombre más detallista con el que Aphrodi alguna vez había salido.

Sus ojos rojizos lo miraron y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estuvo de pronto bastante seguro de una cosa.

Él no se merecía a Tsunami.

* * *

… _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see…_

_(___… Porque sólo soy una grieta en este castillo de cristal  
Difícilmente hay algo ahí para que veas_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Un clavo no saca a otro clavo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: De Saginuma y sus métodos de resolución de problemas. Y de cuando Fubuki intenta explicarle a Midorikawa qué diablos ocurrió en ese puente._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	43. Song 43: Burn it down

**Notas de la Autora: **Beautiful people, je suis de retour con el segundo capítulo de la semana maratónica :*

Agradezco mucho los reviews a Nazu y Ryn-Rei!

**Nazu**, así es, lamentablemente Aphrodi quizá aún no supera del todo a Edgar porque todo lo que pasó con él fue demasiado reciente (y porque él de verdad estaba enamorado). Así que está un poco inestable y al pobre de Tsunami le toca pagar los platos rotos :(

**Ryn-Rei**, hahaha perdón por romperte el corazón :( pero es que... es que Shindou se presta a la tortura (?). Me alegra que la pareja, aunque no sea tu OTP, no sea motivo para que dejes de leer :) muchas gracias! Sobre Sakuma, debo decir que a lo largo de este fic prácticamente ha sido un personaje que se ha escrito solo. Nunca he planeado lo que ocurre con él, simplemente de pronto empiezo a escribir y termino poniéndole escenas que ni yo me imaginaba (tiene vida propia el méndigo). Así que juro que no soy deliberadamente malvada con él hahaha. Es una lástima que no puedas escuchar las canciones pero don't worry, ando preparando una cosilla que quizá ayude con eso :D

Sobre tu segundo review, wahaha, me encanta que ya hayas captado tan pronto la escencia de este fic. Sí, efectivamente cualquier cosa puede pasar, porque todos están en medio del "huracán". Yyy OMG RECONOCISTE LA REFERENCIA A MAZE RUNNER! Creo que eres la primera! Te mereces un premio, I swear. Y sobre que más habrá leído, no sé, pero muchas cosas, más que yo, de eso estoy segura haha porque en esta historia le gusta mucho leer.

Gracias chicas por comentar, y ahora sí les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Una mente desgastada y una mente que da miedo.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 43. Burn it down**

(/watch?v=dxytyRy–O1k)

Midorikawa guardó silencio. Tenía el artículo entre manos y el metal frío pesaba sobre ellas.

–No sé cómo usar estas cosas –dijo, como si esa fuera realmente la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Pero no lo era, ni de cerca. Sus ojos negros como noches sin luna se elevaron, mirando al pelinegro. Él sonrió de lado.

–No tienes qué. Tan sólo es para asustarlos, no vas a tener que dispararles.

–¿Y qué pasa si ellos me agreden? ¿Está cargada?

Saginuma asintió y se adelantó para volver a tomar el objeto. Fue mostrándole a Midorikawa cómo debía manejarla. Como quitar el seguro, cómo sostenerla, cómo apuntar y cómo presionar el gatillo. Midorikawa observaba atentamente. Asintió y volvió a recibir el objeto en manos.

–Está bien, entonces les decimos que, o trabajan con nosotros, o pasa esto –dijo, levantando el arma para indicar a lo que se refería. El de cabello negro asintió.

–Exacto, ¿sabes cómo encontrarlos?

–Sí, Fubuki me llevará con ellos.

–Excelente.

La puerta se abrió. Midorikawa tomó una almohada y ocultó la pistola debajo de ella, sobre sus piernas. Hiroto, que a pesar de acabar de entrar, había notado el movimiento brusco, lo miró extrañado, con una ceja levantada.

–Hey –saludó el rubio, en un gesto amistoso poco usual.

–Hey –respondió el pelirrojo, mirándole raro. Gazelle venía tras él. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde fue desempacando el par de bolsas de mercancía que había traído consigo–. ¿Cenas acá?

–Sí, ¿qué van a hacer?

–Crepas –respondió el de ojos azules, que desde aquellos primeros días en los que había tratado a Midorikawa como mierda parecía haber cambiado de opinión con respecto a él y ahora parecía esforzarse por ser amable. Ryuuji tan sólo podía asumir que Hiroto le había dicho algo. Quizá le había pedido que fuera civilizado con él en pos de lograr tener una sana convivencia en el departamento.

–¿Otra vez? ¿Se dan cuenta de que vamos a rodar?

–Pues no comas si no quieres, gordo.

–Tú cállate, ballenato, por eso estás como estás.

Hiroto, sorprendido, se miró a sí mismo, como si realmente creyera que podría haber engordado. Sin embargo, al notar que seguía igual que antes, lanzó una mirada asesina al estudiante de marketing.

–Eres un inútil.

–Tú más.

Gazelle soltó una risita. Era difícil aguantarse cuando se escuchaba a esos dos discutir. Saginuma se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Yo les ayudo a cocinar.

–Gracias, Saginuma.

Con Gazelle y el pelinegro distraídos, Hiroto se acercó a Midorikawa y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué guardas? –inquirió sin miramientos.

–Nada.

–No mientas.

–Ya te dije que nada, no es tu problema.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina. Ryuuji corrió prácticamente hacia su habitación apenas le dio la espalda, para evitar que viera el arma entre sus manos. Él sabía que Hiroto armaría un escándalo si se enteraba. Y Saginuma lo sabía también, motivo por el cual el pelinegro había ayudado a su escape sosteniéndole por el hombro apenas se le había acercado. El arma quedó oculta en la mochila de la escuela del rubio.

* * *

Midorikawa y Fubuki se encontraron en el lugar de siempre, entre edificios. Fubuki lucía diferente y Ryuuji se dio cuenta de inmediato.

–¿Qué tienes?

El de ojos grises sonrió. Aunque sus ojitos tristes seguían igual que siempre, su sonrisa parecía más grande y sincera que cualquier otra que Ryuuji le hubiese visto antes.

–Conocí a alguien.

Así tan simple. Esa frase solía venir acompañada de lágrimas, de lamentos, de una historia sofocante, de rechazo. Pero nunca de una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo se llama? –era el dato más importante que Ryuuji siempre tenía que averiguar.

–Kidou Yuuto, estudia en la universidad privada. Vi que Hiroto lo tenía agregado en Redbook.

Midorikawa sacó rápidamente su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de Redbook para buscar al susodicho. Lo encontró. Cabello rizado, en rastas, sostenido en una coleta grande, unos lentes oscuros y piel tostada. Lucía bastante formal en su foto de perfil, con una camisa de vestir rojo vino y los brazos cruzados. Sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, lo agregó. Notó que tenían a dos amigos en común.

–Me parece que lo he visto antes –hablando con Goenji, estaba casi seguro. Eso era bueno, porque entonces podía preguntarle al peliblanco sobre ese tipo. Quizá no sería difícil averiguar en dónde vivía y…–. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

–Pues, uhm… estaba jugando basquetbol y…

–¿Tú jugando basquetbol? No me mientas.

Shirou casi se encogió ante el regaño. Asintió arrepentido y reformuló.

–Iba a tirarme de un puente.

Lo del basquetbol de pronto sonó más creíble. Midorikawa frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, como intentando mirar a Fubuki desde otro ángulo a ver si así lo que había dicho parecía tener algo más de sentido.

–¿Cómo que ibas a tirarte de un puente?

Fubuki le miraba como esperando ser juzgado.

–No es que quisiera tirarme de un puente. Es que, no lo sé. Parecía tener mucho sentido.

Midorikawa sacudió la cabeza.

–Fubu… Shirou, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?

El otro se encogió más.

–Perdón.

–No me pidas perdón, explícame.

–Es que fui a ver a Atsuya…

–¿Quién es Atsuya?

–Una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo…

–¿Y cómo ibas a verlo en el puente? ¿Fue? ¿Él te citó ahí?

Ryuuji frunció aún más el ceño, luciendo enojado.

–¡¿Él te dijo que te tiraras del puente?! –exclamó. Fubuki negó con las manos, agitándolas frente a él.

–No, no, no es así como pasó. Atsuya no… no estaba ahí. No estaba porque… se murió.

–¿Qué?

–Está muerto.

Midorikawa no podía con eso. Por más que intentaba entender de qué demonios le estaba hablando Fubuki, sus palabras parecían tener cada vez menos lógica. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró atentamente.

–¿Entonces para qué ibas a tirarte del puente? –le pareció que era la única pregunta que tenía esperanza de ser respondida con algo de cordura. Fubuki se encogió de hombros.

–Ya te lo dije, parecía tener mucho sentido.

Nada. Fracaso. Siguió sin entender.

–Shirou, ¿te sientes bien?

–Ahora sí.

Volvió a sonreír y Midorikawa una vez más comprobó que era una sonrisa bastante sincera. Si bien no entendía nada de lo que su amigo decía, supuso que mientras sonriera así significaba que las cosas estaban más o menos bien. Suspiró suavemente y le miró con seriedad.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo conociste a Kidou Yuuto?

–Él evitó que me cayera. Y me llevó a su casa. Me dio de comer, hizo que un médico me revisara y me dejó dormir en su casa.

Porque nunca jamás alguien había hecho tantas cosas juntas por Fubuki, por eso era que sonreía así. Midorikawa relajó la expresión. Yuuto sonaba a una persona bastante decente si es que había hecho todo eso por Fubuki sin siquiera conocerlo, así que llegó a la conclusión de que, por mientras, estaba bien. Ya se encargaría él más tarde de averiguar todo respecto al tipo, pero, por sólo un rato, podía evitar preocuparse por ello.

–Está bien, suena bien.

Sonrió un poco y el rostro del otro se iluminó. Para Fubuki, la aprobación de Midorikawa significaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Qué haremos hoy, entonces?

–Vamos a ver a esos tipos. Saginuma ya se fastidió de ellos así que vamos a darles un ultimátum.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Midorikawa lanzó miradas cautelosas a los alrededores. No había nadie, tan sólo algunas personas pasando por la calle perpendicular a la suya. Pasó su mochila al frente y la abrió. Extrajo con cuidado el arma que traía en ella y se la mostró a Fubuki. Los ojos del otro la observaron con fascinación. Midorikawa procedió a guardársela en el bolsillo frontal del suéter que traía, hecho originalmente para sus manos.

–¿Está cargada?

Asintió.

–¿Sabes usarla?

–Más o menos.

–¿Con eso será suficiente?

–Sí, no te preocupes.

Fubuki miró por sobre su hombro, como si temiera que hubiese alguien ahí, y luego regresó la mirada a Midorikawa.

–Vamos, sé dónde deben estar ahora.

El de ojos negros asintió. Metió las manos al bolsillo frontal y acarició la frialdad del arma. Supuso que le quitaría el seguro antes de que llegaran, por si acaso.

Sólo por si acaso.

* * *

… _I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down…_

_(___… Quería reparar esto  
Pero no pude evitar destruirlo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Qué mundo tan caótico._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Gazelle se sabe el número de Burn de memoria._**

**_Пока!_**


	44. Song 44: Inside out

**Notas de la Autora: **Canción 44 y nos acercamos a los peores momentos de los 40!

Gracias Ryn-Rei, Nazu y Kira por sus reviews!

**Ryn-Rei**, te respondo a tu último review (los otros los respondo en privado porque sino seguro que me echo un capítulo de fic entero sólo respondiendo XD). Te has leído todo el fic en tres días, creo, debo decir que me sorprende mucho y también me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado tanto como para leértela así de rápido :D sí, hasta ahora fuiste la única que captó la referencia haha, o al menos la única que lo mencionó. You're special! Y Kazemaru se equivocó en grande... MUY grande, porque dejó que el rencor de las ideas que se hace en la cabeza (ya que está convencido de que Goenji lo engaña, que si bien no es del todo falso tampoco es del todo cierto) le impulsaran a hacer algo de lo que se tendría que arrepentir. Sobre lo de que "nada va a ningún buen lugar" hahaha :'( es verdad, soy bien malvada, pero juro que cuando todo empiece a desenmarañarse, algunos (?) terminarán bien... creo... en realidad... yo aún no sé qué pasará con todos ellos xD sobre Fubu y Mido, sabremos pronto qué pasará con ellos.

**Nazu**, cebollita-kun (alguna vez le pusiste ese apodo, ¿verdad? XD) en realidad es un amor de niño al que le tocó un montón de porquería en la vida. Y aunque lo ha medio intentado, le cuesta mucho salirse de ese agujero en el que lo tiraron. Kidou también es un amor, tanto que me lo mencionan que ya me dieron ganas de escribir sobre él otra vez pero todavía faltan algunos capítulos para eso haha :'(

**Kira**, te extrañé en el capítulo pasado pero sabía que regresarías! *dramática* De Saginuma lo único que lamento es que no tiene tanta participación en este fic, más que para revolver las vidas de todos como un titiritero tras bambalinas. Tsunami es bello! Pero como Aphrodi lo maltrate demasiado, mejor lo envuelvo y te lo mando para tu cumpleaños xD

Gracias nuevamente y ahora capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Sentimientos revueltos y dependencias imbatibles.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 44. Inside out**

(/watch?v=yyCcEhmf5bI)

Gazelle se sabía el número de Burn de memoria. No lo tenía registrado -el teléfono se lo había regalado Hiroto y guardar el número de Burn le habría parecido la epítome del cinismo-, pero se lo sabía.

Podía llamarle en cualquier momento. Marcarle y dejarle una llamada perdida que reposara en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil hasta que el otro le viera, llamándole la atención.

Podía escribirle un mensaje y decirle cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera.

Acordar verse en algún lado. Pedirle que le hiciera un favor.

Cualquier cosa.

Sintió la garganta seca, los ojos ardiéndole. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y bajó el rostro. Los pasos aproximándose, aplastando el césped de los jardines de la universidad, debieron ser suficiente para alertarlo. Pero no se movió hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y unos labios en su cuello. Los labios siempre calientes y siempre demandantes de Burn. Se sintió estremecer cuando el calor del aliento ajeno chocó contra su piel, cuando los labios se retiraron para volver a tocarle un poco más arriba, succionándole con una suavidad que no parecía pertenecerle del todo.

–Haru…

El nombre sonaba natural en sus labios, pero también indebido. Había pasado tanto desde que lo había pronunciado por última vez de esa manera, dirigiéndose a él, llamándole como nadie más tenía permitirlo llamarle. Sonaba a todas las cosas que alguna vez habían sido pero también a todo el final que se suponía que era ahora lo único que les quedaba.

–Fuu –respondió Burn, nuevamente con una suavidad que no sonaba nada a él. ¿Acaso era posible, siquiera ínfimamente probable que algo en él hubiese cambiado? ¿Qué todo aquel tiempo hubiese servido para algo?

Gazelle hizo el amago de voltearse y Burn le dejó, pero sin soltarle, permitiéndole movilidad entre sus brazos. Gazelle elevó los ojos para mirar finalmente al otro.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Hinchados. Y su aliento estaba contaminado con aromas que él se sabía de memoria.

Burn estaba totalmente drogado.

Gazelle exhaló con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Los labios de Burn volvieron a caer sobre él, besándole en la boca ahora con más ganas y una agresividad que era más típica de él. Gazelle respondió al beso, con los ojos abiertos, frunciendo el ceño ante la vista de Burn cerca de él, la manera en que sus párpados temblaban y sus cejas se movían hacia arriba y abajo, mechones de cabello completamente rojo cayendo sobre su frente.

Rojo.

Se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero fue breve. Después volvió a besar a Burn, separando sus labios para que la lengua ya entrenada del pelirrojo hiciera en él los movimientos estudiados que se sabía de memoria. Las manos le presionaban de la cintura, de pronto con más fuerza, como pasaba siempre que Burn quería algo más de él.

Los labios del de ojos dorados se separaron de Gazelle para susurrarle algo en el oído. Sin soltarle, pero con una voz tan quebrada y vulnerable que Gazelle no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Gazelle salió más tarde del baño de hombres que estaba cerca de los salones de los de física y matemáticas, que no eran muchos, motivo por el cual los baños solían estar desocupados. Había silencio entre los pasillos y un vacío total que desafiaba sólo el viento, soplando y arrastrando hojillas por el suelo.

Gazelle masajeó con una mano temblorosa y ansiosa el pequeño bulto que la bolsita que había retirado de las manos de Burn había formado en uno de sus bolsillos. Miró por encima de su hombro y no había nadie siguiéndole. Parpadeó y luego volvió a voltearse para irse.

Burn le había susurrado apenas algunas cosas ininteligibles, entre caricias y suspiros. Hablándole del vacío sobre su cama, de las horas calorosas de sus tardes, de la inutilidad de mirar la televisión en medio de su silencio y soledad. De que _Fortissimo _no era suficientemente bueno -Gazelle se abstuvo de preguntarle qué era lo que eso significaba- y que Saginuma tenía razón -se cuestionaba con respecto a qué, pero tampoco preguntó-.

Jamás había visto a Burn así y no sabía lo que hacerlo le hacía sentir. Su mano temblaba cuando sacó su teléfono para marcar el número de Hiroto.

* * *

… _And this is inside out  
I want you here but all we have is gone…_

_(___… Y esto está al revés  
Te quiero aquí pero todo lo que tenemos se ha ido_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Hacer "eso" a cambio de "eso" cuenta como venderse? Quizá Shindou querría opinar._**

**_No sé si pueda resultar confuso el por qué Gazelle pasó de repente a actuar así, pero si es el caso, prometo que en unos capítulos más quedará un poco más claro._**

**_(Btw, esta canción es muy, muy buena, y creo que encaja un montón con la situación de estos dos)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shirou, Ryuuji y cosas que dejan de existir._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	45. Song 45: The fake sound of progress

**Notas de la Autora: **Canción 45, en medio de los 40's.

Gracias nuevamente a Kira, Nazulú y Ryn-Rei por los reviews! *corazón*

**Kira**, me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre todo porque a mí me pareció que el capítulo no me había quedado tan bien haha. Debo decir que cuando empecé a escribir este fic aborrecía el BurnxGazelle por alguna razón. Conforme fui conociendo el fandom los fui queriendo más y más hasta que, bueno, ya me los puse de pareja oficial en más de un fic haha. Veré que puedo hacer con Tsunami xD btw, random question, ¿cuándo es tu cumple?

**Nazu**, "Nagumo no se lo merece (en este fic)" hahaha, amé la aclaración, and it's very, painfully true. Sobre lo del móvil, no entendí bien pero me alegra que te haya gustado (?) xD

**Ryn-Rei**, las mentes enamoradas son complicadas, pero las mentes lastimadas lo son aún más. Y Gazelle tiene un poquito de los dos.

Gracias chicas y les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Cosas que desaparecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 45. The fake sound of progress**

(/watch?v=QiuvBWgVJbA)

Las miradas de cautela, los susurros, los intercambios disimulados, eran cosas a las que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. Conocían bien esos gestos porque ellos mismos los repetían cuando estaban por ahí vendiendo su mercancía. Fubuki y Midorikawa se acercaron, y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos ofrecía una visión especialmente intimidante. Pero para los que sabían, para los que habían escuchado, conocían el rostro y nombre de Midorikawa y sabían que podía significar problemas. Cuando él los vio acercarse, hizo una seña con la cabeza, seguramente para alguien que estaba en algún lugar, observando, y cuando el cliente se fue dos tipos se acercaron a sus espaldas, esperando a que los otros dos llegaran.

Midorikawa les saludó con una sonrisa.

–Buenas tardes.

El tipo frunció el ceño. Escupió sobre el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Era un poco más alto que ellos, de piel morena y cabello corto. Tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo.

–¿Qué se les ofrece? –preguntó con voz grave. Midorikawa todavía tenía las manos guardadas dentro de su sudadera.

–Pues creo que ya lo saben. El cese de sus actividades –dijo con un tono ligero, como si estuviese diciendo cualquier cosa. El tipo lucía molesto. El sujeto a su derecha era más o menos alto, de largo cabello de un tono pálido que le cubría los ojos casi en su totalidad. El de su izquierda era un chico más bajito, de cabello castaño y alborotado.

–Me parece que ustedes no entienden. Queremos la estatal. Sálganse y todos estaremos en paz.

–Sean nuestros socios.

–De ninguna manera.

Ryuuji suspiró y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto fingido, con tranquilidad. Fue entonces que sacó la otra mano de su bolsillo. Vio como los ojos de los tres que tenía enfrente se dirigían de inmediato hacia el arma que acababa de sacar.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Acaso llegarán a esos extremos por una simple diferencia de opiniones?

–Eso es lo que ustedes no entienden, esto es más que una diferencia de opiniones –dijo, sosteniendo el arma con una mano pero sin apuntar a nadie. Su dedo estaba sobre el gatillo, pero el cañón apuntaba al suelo–. Son principios. Por principio a nosotros nos pertenecen todas las universidades. No deseamos compartir.

El otro soltó una media risa.

–No me hagas reír, simplemente tienes un jefe codicioso, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros? Ganarán más. Podemos deshacernos de ese ridículo jefe tuyo que jamás es capaz de dar la cara.

Levantó una mano y la ofreció a Ryuuji en señal de paz y de afiliación. El rubio no se movió.

–¿Esa es tu respuesta?

–Sí, ¿cuál es la tuya?

El movimiento fue rápido, torpe y tenebroso. La mano derecha del tipo del lunar se metió a uno de sus bolsillos con velocidad. Ryuuji alcanzó a ver el brillo del metal. El único pensamiento en su cabeza fue que Shirou estaba con él, Shirou estaba a su derecha, Shirou estaba ahí y si algo le pasaba a él Shirou estaría en peligro. Su cuerpo reaccionó a una velocidad mayor de la que él se creía capaz. El instinto de protección, el deseo ferviente de que a Shirou no le pasara nada. Sus manos se levantaron, aferradas al arma, y con dos dedos jaló con fuerza el gatillo.

_¡Bum!_

Un disparo. Las manos se le agitaron, los oídos le zumbaron por la fuerza del sonido de la explosión. Los gritos de Fubuki, los gritos de los otros dos.

El cuerpo del tipo cayó al suelo, su pistola resbaló y quedó cerca del sujeto de cabello largo. Midorikawa le apuntó con su arma y el sujeto salió corriendo, seguido del otro. El herido, en el suelo, no emitió ningún sonido ni hizo ningún movimiento. Porque no estaba herido, estaba muerto, desde antes de caer. Había un agujero en su pecho y sangraba profusamente. Sus ojos abiertos, sus labios separados con una expresión amarga. Midorikawa sintió a Fubuki jalándolo del brazo. Arrojó el arma asegurada a su mochila y se echó a correr con el peliplatino a su costado.

Pensó en el lunar, pensó en la voz grave, en el escupitajo. En su mano extendiéndose, ofreciéndole la paz.

Nada de eso existía más.

* * *

… _tell me now, can you hear the sound  
of all these people falling down…_

_(___… dime ahora, ¿puedes escuchar el sonido  
de toda esta gente cayendo?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Puedes escuchar el sonido de toda esta gente cayendo?_**

**_Me encanta haber llegado a este capítulo que, si he de decirlo, es uno de los momentos clave de la historia. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo una escena como ésta y espero haber transmitido las cosas bien._**

**_Por cierto, The fake sound of progress es una de mis canciones favoritas de uno de mis grupos favoritos. Se vienen un montón de canciones de ellos porque pues, era justo y necesario. El grupo es Lostprophets, un grupo que ya no existe por motivos medio amargos que luego les contaré._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: _Antes,_ un momento de paz, o de paz disfrazada, o de algo. Goenji y Midorikawa comiendo tartiflette en el balcón._  
**

**_Salut!_**


	46. Song 46: Kobrakai

**Notas de la Autora: **Llegamos a la Canción 46, así de rápido. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado, que es lo que me alienta a seguir :D

**Kira**, debo decir que, de todas las reacciones que pude esperar con respecto al capítulo, no me esperaba una tan alegre XD no quiero spoilear pero sospecho que te gustarán algunos capítulo próximos (aunque todavía falta bastante para ellos). ¿A qué te refieres con que ibas a acriminarte? Juro que es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho esa palabra y me quedó la duda existencial.

**Ryn-Rei**, sí, eran personajes de la serie. El que murió era Someoka (es la segunda vez que lo mato en un fic... pobrecillo), y los otros dos eran Jin (creo que así se llama, es uno de los primeros del Raimon) y... eh... el castaño ese comodín que también era de los primeros del Raimon (su personaje resalta tan poco que no recuerdo el nombre haha :|). Definitivamente salieron ilesos de ahí, pero 'completos' quien sabe... (Midorikawa, por muy 'valemadre' que sea, no creo que ni él pueda superar fácilmente el haber asesinado a una persona).

Les dejo el capítulo y más notitas abajo (porque yo y mis notas innecesarias somos inseparables (?)).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Confucio inventó la confusión (?).

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 46. Kobrakai**

(/watch?v=QCAHl–zP_w)

La luz del atardecer cercano caía sobre ellos. El sol estaba oculto ya tras algunos edificios, por lo que no había demasiado calor. En realidad soplaba una brisa fresca, enfriada por la altura en la que estaban. La mesita en el balcón sostenía dos copas rellenas del vino rojizo y platos con la tartifflete servida encima. El aroma era agradable, y Midorikawa no dudó en llevar el primer bocado a sus labios. Goenji le miró, esperando obviamente el juicio sobre su plato. El rubio masticó, saboreando como si aquella fuese alguna clase de tarea importante. Entonces miró al peliblanco y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios.

–Está bueno.

Goenji le respondió con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

–Me alegra que te guste.

Midorikawa volvió a tomar un bocado y Goenji lo tomó como señal para empezar a comer. Por algunos momentos permanecieron en silencio.

–¿Kazemaru estudia en la universidad?

Casi se atraganta. Miró al rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego intentó recuperar la compostura.

–Sí…

El nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios de Ryuuji parecía producto de alguna pesadilla suya. Miró a su plato, tocándolo suavemente con el tenedor como si quisiera encontrar algo coherente qué decir. Algo que evitara que aquella conversación le estallara en la cara.

–¿Y cómo es él?

Volvió a mirar al rubio. El corazón le latía rápido, por los nervios y la incomodidad. Sentía como si le estuviesen dando bofetadas en la cara. Una tras otra tras otra tras otra…

–Es bueno.

No sabía qué clase de descripción estúpida se suponía que era esa. ¿Bueno? ¿Quién decía que alguien era "bueno"? ¿Bueno para _qué_?

–¿Bueno para qué?

La pregunta en los labios del otro no le pareció que tuviese mucho sentido, excepto que tenía todo el sentido del mundo. El que no tenía sentido era él mismo.

–Para correr. Practica atletismo. Y para aprender idiomas, habla ya tres fluidamente y ahora va por el cuarto. También para escuchar, y para hacer a la gente sentirse mejor. Y para… poner a los demás por encima de él. Y ser cariñoso. Y esas cosas.

Dejó de hablar porque sus palabras le daban miedo. Le daba miedo darse cuenta de que, con toda certeza, él no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Amaba a Kazemaru.

¿Amaba a Kazemaru?

¿Y qué pasaba con Midorikawa?

Miró al rubio, que lo observaba atentamente, como fascinado por sus palabras. Entonces Ryuuji desvió la mirada y cogió su copa de vino, bebiéndose un par de tragos. Parecía que intentaba resguardarse detrás de la copa, para ocultar alguna especie de nerviosismo.

Goenji no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que sentía.

–¿Y yo para qué soy bueno?

La pregunta era una de esas que realmente sólo alguien como Midorikawa Ryuuji podría hacer. Una pregunta que le agitaba todo por la carga de significado que traía consigo.

Porque a Goenji le había sido muy fácil enlistar todas esas cosas que le gustaban y que admiraba de Kazemaru. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tratando a Midorikawa como si estuviesen a mitad de una cita, cocinándole y cuidándole y queriendo que estuviese bien.

¿Le sería igual de fácil enlistar las cosas que le gustaban y que admiraba de él?

–Para muchas cosas –no sabía por dónde empezar y la pregunta le incomodaba. Sentía que si la respondía erróneamente iba a terminar todo hecho un desastre. El problema era que no sabía qué era lo erróneo. Si enlistar lo que le agradaba de Midorikawa y darse cuenta de que realmente sentía algo por él, o no enlistarlo y hacer sentir al rubio que no había nada bueno en él y que no le importaba. Goenji le miró, ojos negros encontrándose con ojos negros–. Para la poesía. Para la fotografía. También un poco para el francés, creo, pero no para la administración financiera. Y eres bueno para hacer a la gente pensar. Eres inteligente. Pero no te gusta que la gente se dé cuenta de que lo eres. O quizá no estás del todo convencido de que lo eres. Pero eres inteligente. Eres un genio. Y eso me gusta. Y me gusta…

Se detuvo, porque ya estaba hablando de cosas que eran demasiado difíciles. Porque decir que "eso le gustaba", era casi como admitir "tú me gustas". No es que a ninguno de los dos les quedara duda alguna de que a Goenji le gustaba Midorikawa, pero la pregunta era _qué tanto._

–¿Qué? –Midorikawa no iba a dejarlo escaparse. Goenji le miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia el edificio de enfrente, detrás del cual el sol se perfilaba, soltando un brillo intenso sobre las ventanas.

–Tu sonrisa.

Fue lo primero que salió de su mente.

–Y tu manera de hablar y de insultar a la gente –sonrió para sí mismo como estúpido–, y también que seas tan endemoniadamente complicado.

Regresó la mirada a Ryuuji con cautela. El otro bajó la mirada y asintió.

–Yo no te entiendo.

Goenji ladeó la cabeza. Iba a preguntar "por qué" pero él tampoco se entendía a sí mismo, así que la pregunta estaba de más. Porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era completamente incomprensible.

–Es mi turno de hacer una pregunta –dijo Goenji, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato para enfocar su concentración en el rubio. Midorikawa asintió como si aceptara su propuesta.

"_¿Tú piensas que yo soy bueno en algo?" _Era la pregunta que quería hacer. Pero la posible respuesta le aterrorizaba. El cerebro se le vació de palabras y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué demonios iba a preguntar porque ninguna pregunta parecía correcta. _"¿Te gusto?" "¿Me detestas?" "¿Piensas que soy un acosador?" "¿Saldrías conmigo?" "¿Te molesta el hecho de que sea un cínico y un maldito mentiroso?"_

Se mordió los labios.

–¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué tal si la guardo para otra ocasión? En algún momento podré hacerte una pregunta, la que yo quiera, y me la tendrás que responder.

Miró al rubio. Él sonrió, como si aquella propuesta le interesara, y asintió.

–Está bien. Acepto.

Goenji sonrió de vuelta. Cuando volvió a asir sus cubiertos, sus manos se tensaron sobre ellos.

Iba a lastimar a Midorikawa. Iba a lastimar a Kazemaru. Iba a lastimarse a sí mismo.

Estaba aventándose voluntariamente frente a un camión gigantesco que venía a toda velocidad y que iba a romperle todo lo que se pudiera romper en él.

Estaba siendo estúpido, cruel, un traidor. Pero cuando Midorikawa por fin cambió el tema y empezó a hablarle sobre el libro que estaba leyendo -el que Goenji había prestado para él-, le quedó claro que no iba a dejar de ser nada de eso pronto. Midorikawa estaba impregnado en él como perfume y como oxígeno en su sangre, o como un virus que no se iba a rendir hasta matarlo. Platicaron por horas, quien sabe de qué.

Al anochecer, acompañó a Midorikawa de regreso a su departamento. Lo despidió con un saludo de manos porque sabía que cualquier otra cosa estaba fuera de consideración.

De vuelta en su propio departamento, olvidó comprar sus boletos para Francia, para ver a Kazemaru.

Pero irónicamente lo olvidó mientras se quedaba mirando la fotografía que tenía de los dos que permanecía asentada sobre un mueble en su habitación, a lado del televisor.

* * *

… _And I told you once, I'd never leave…_

_(___… Y alguna vez te dije que nunca me iría_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El camión se acerca a toda velocidad._**

**_¿Saben lo que he notado? De todas las parejas bizarras que hay en este fic, la única que jamás ha recibido mucho apoyo (en el sentido de que nadie me ha dicho nunca que le guste) es la GoenjixMidorikawa. Tengo que asumir que el motivo es que todos odian a Goenji por lo que le hizo a Kazemaru, y es comprensible, al principio yo tampoco lo quería mucho hahaha, pero conforme voy escribiendo a estos dos, me voy encariñando un poco más con lo que son. Quiero ver si en el futuro logro que alguien más los quiera._**

**_Notilla extra- se viene por ahí un capítulo emocionalmente muy pesado. De esos que hasta a mí me cuesta escribir. Sólo para que estén preparados._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Acciones y consecuencias. Rococo está teniendo una muy mala semana._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	47. Song 47: Still laughing

**Notas de la Autora: **Segundo capítulo del día :D

**Kira**, te cuento como la primera y única fan del GoenjixMidorikawa (?) (bueno, además de mí haha).

**Nazu**, don't worry, y sí, Mido es muy inteligente aunque pocos se den cuenta (pero Goenji lo tiene muy claro, al menos). Goenji es un desmadre, no sabe qué quiere, pero lo más peor es que no sabe qué NO quiere D:

Bueno, gracias lindas por los reviews! *corazón*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **La violencia ya prevista. A bit of swearing.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 47. Still laughing**

(/watch?v=eALTgXSpnfA)

Aquella había sido una semana espantosa. Tenía un acosador. _Él _tenía un acosador, ¿qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? ¿Qué acaso la gente de ahí no sabía lo que significaba un "acostón"? ¿Un "one-night stand"? ¿Una "aventure d'un soir"?

Bah.

Y luego, luego estaba ese chiquillo vendedor de drogas -vamos que uno tenía que preguntarse bajo qué clase de estándares era que elegían a los chicos para que se dedicaran a eso, porque ese chico era todo menos alguien imponente o tenebroso-, que se había puesto como loco cuando él le había dicho que no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de relación a largo plazo con él. Y tampoco es que fuera un insensible. Se lo había dicho de la manera más considerada y comprensiva que había podido pensar. El problema era que ese niño era demasiado sentimental, tanto que probablemente no existían en el mundo pinzas lo suficientemente delicadas como para manejarlo a él y a sus emociones. Rococo sabía que se había metido en un problema. Empezaba a pensar que eso de _"vivir la vida loca"_, tan bueno como era,estaba empezando a cobrar una factura que él no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Y, claro, su acosador. No olvidar a su acosador. Ese tipo era insistente, pesado, y Rococo había terminado dándose cuenta de que también podía ser peligroso. Lo veía en su mirada, en sus labios, en sus manos cuando lo tocaban aun en contra de su consentimiento. Se había acostado una vez más con él, esperando así apaciguarlo. Pero _Edgar _había desarrollado una especie de obsesión, y no lo dejaba en paz. Rococo ni siquiera tenía IDEA de cómo era que el tipo había conseguido su número de celular. Su celular se llenaba de llamadas y mensajes que se negaba a contestar. Pensó en bloquearlo, claro. Pero sospechaba que si hacía eso, Edgar iba a ponerse a buscarlo una vez hubiese perdido la oportunidad de comunicarse con él por medio del aparato. Así que se dedicó a desarrollar paciencia, esperando que en algún punto el otro determinara que Rococo no valía el esfuerzo.

Suspirar.

No quedaba a veces más que eso. Al final de su semana estaba muerto de estrés porque además no le habían depositado aún la beca puesto que una de sus hermanitas en África se había enfermado y sus padres habían tenido que tomar parte del dinero que estaba destinado para él para comprarle medicinas. Le aseguraron que se lo repondrían todo, y no era como si él fuese a quejarse, pero esa semana no había podido comprar todo lo que necesitaba en el supermercado y había llegado a la conclusión de que, incluso comiendo poco, probablemente no tendría suficiente para hacer tres comidas todos los días de la semana.

Así que estaba irritable, hambriento, incómodo y para colmo perseguido por el fantasma de dos jodidos tipos que lo habían interpretado todo mal. O era, quizá, todo lo contrario, y era él el que los había interpretado mal a ellos. Como fuera, no los quería ni ver.

Cuando regresaba a casa la tarde del viernes, con las calles ya levemente oscurecidas y un poco vacías a esa hora, algún sentido suyo le avisó que algo no estaba bien. Dobló en una esquina y siguió su camino como si nada, pasando frente a un tipo enorme de piel morena y cabello color avellana hasta los hombros, el cual mantenía en su lugar con una pañoleta en la cabeza. Él lo había volteado a ver, Rococo lo había sentido. Su mirada tranquila se había posado sobre sus hombros. Y detrás de él venía otro tipo desde hacía bastante rato, uno que mantenía su distancia y el paso constante, sin hacer ninguna otra acción más que respirar.

Cruzó otra calle. Estaba acercándose a uno de los parques que había cerca de su edificio. Cuando iba a llegar, vio a un tipo de piel morena y cabello en rastas castaño rojizo parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados. Cuando los ojos aguamarina del tipo se posaron sobre él, Rococo soltó una sonrisa. Sintió como sus brazos eran aprisionados con fuerza, y entonces se apareció frente a él el tipo que le había estado siguiendo, mientras el de rastas se acercaba con pasos firmes y fuertes. Era musculoso, y adivinó que el que estaba atrás de él era ese tipo enorme de la pañoleta en la cabeza. El de enfrente, el líder, supuso, era un sujeto con uno de los peinados más terribles de la historia y los ojos delineados en color negro. Tenía la piel levemente tostada y los ojos azabaches.

–¿De qué te ríes, estúpido? –preguntó el líder con una sonrisa divertida. Levantó la mano y le dio un golpecito sobre la mejilla, ni muy fuerte como para ser considerado una agresión pero tampoco lo suficientemente suave como para sentirse como una broma–. ¿Te prende que tipos grandes te cojan por detrás?

Rococo tuvo que suprimir el impulso de carcajearse.

–Pues un poco, la verdad.

La sonrisa del tipo desapareció. No le gustaba, al parecer, que sus víctimas tuvieran el descaro de contestarle. Seguramente hubiese preferido que estuviese aterrorizado y orinándose en los pantalones.

–Debes tener algo mal en la cabeza –afirmó, como explicando así su comportamiento. Rococo, a pesar de tener los brazos aprisionados, pudo hacer el amago de encoger los hombros.

–Déjame decirte que eso es bastante probable. Si fuera un poco más racional seguramente ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí –volvió a recoger los hombros–. Pero aquí estamos. Haz lo que viniste a hacer y luego ten la decencia de botarme cerca de algún hospital o algo así.

El del peinado estrafalario exhaló, entre divertido y algo frustrado. Miró a los otros dos y luego negó con la cabeza.

–¿Pueden creer a este tipo?

–Creo que no sabe en lo que se ha metido –se oyó decir al gigantón de atrás–. Así que habrá que enseñarle una cosa o dos.

–Quizá deberías cogértelo para que aprenda a no provocar a la gente –sugirió el de las rastas. Rococo escuchaba. No es que estuviese cómodo con la situación ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco era que fuera el tipo más valiente del mundo. Pero es que ya se lo esperaba, desde que Fubuki le había hecho un drama por "dejarlo". Ellos no lo habían tomado realmente desprevenido.

–No, eso probablemente le encantaría al muy maricón –dijo el jefe, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo como si esto fuese divertidísimo. Rococo empezaba a pensar que quizá debería cuidar un poco más su lengua. Esos tipos no estaban ahí para jugarle una broma. Estaban ahí por un motivo y sabía perfectamente que bien podían ser personas peligrosísimas. Un movimiento en falso y quién sabe bajo qué fosa terminaría.

–Supongo que es mucho pedirte que me dejes ir –musitó el africano, logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada.

–Efectivamente, es muchísimo. Mi jefe necesita que te enseñe que con su Fubuki nadie se mete, ¿entiendes?

–Espero que haya sido la cogida de tu vida y que eso haga que valga la pena –agregó el moreno de ojos aguamarina. Rococo puso una media sonrisa. Se le borró de la cara cuando el jefe le dio el primer gancho en el estómago.

* * *

… _I'm still waiting  
I still breathe  
that's a sign that I'm still me  
I'm still breathing  
I can see  
so I must be alive for real…_

_(___… Sigo esperando  
sigo respirando  
esa es una señal de que sigo siendo yo  
sigo respirando  
puedo ver  
así que debo estar vivo de verdad_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Rococo rompe corazones. Y como consecuencia a él le rompen la m...  
_**

**_(Perdonen mi mexicano grosero haha)._**

**_Quería decir que la canción del capítulo anterior era un poco de Goenji hacia Kazemaru (por eso la elección de la frase "I told you once that I'd never leave"). Esta canción sentí que encajaba con Rococo, pero la verdad es que las canciones del primer disco de lostprophets tienen letras un poco confusas y difíciles de interpretar._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Goenji, Kazemaru, cosas que se hacen mal. Goenji, Midorikawa, llamadas que presagian desastre._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	48. Song 48: Ode to summer

**Notas de la Autora: **48, 48, ¿llegamos al 50? ¿Qué dicen?

**Ryn-Rei**, sospechaba que eras mexicanaaa! Y claro, viva México, c*brones! Rococo tiene una lista larguísima de "cuentas por pagar", pero la que le está saliendo más cara... o más bien _las_, son las de Edgar y Fubuki. Sí, sí es Handa! Es que juro que ese personaje es tan... no sé, su diseño es tan equis que no puedo tomarlo en serio xD (hasta el enano con ojos de X resalta más). Gracias por el review *corazón*

**Kira**, hahaha, me alegra que el fic te provoque tantas emociones xD Rococo claro, es genial y necesita más amor *corazón* por eso nadie lo logra superar (sobre todo Edgar). Supongo que salvé la vida de tus compañeros así que ahora exijo una compensación (?). Merci por el review!

Gracias a ambas y nos vamos al capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nada en especial.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 48. Ode to summer**

(/watch?v=cfEtaGkFTRo)

La clase de Administración Financiera estaba por comenzar. Era la primera del semestre y Goenji llegó sin mucha expectativa. Sabía que todo se resumiría al profesor explicando su metodología de enseñanza y hablando sobre los temas que se verían durante el semestre. Se sentó en cualquier lugar, cerca del frente, y apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano mientras esperaba a que la clase comenzara.

Alguien se sentó a su lado algunos minutos después. Miró de reojo, por mero reflejo, y entonces volteó de lleno, separando el rostro de su mano. El chico a su lado notó su mirada y le sonrió.

–Hola, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, mucho gusto –dijo mientras le extendía la mano a modo de saludo. Goenji miró la mano por medio segundo antes de tomarla y responder también con una sonrisa.

–Goenji Shuuya, el gusto es mío.

Se estrecharon las manos y luego procedieron a iniciar una conversación casual antes de que el maestro entrara al salón.

Cuando la clase terminó, ambos volvieron a entablar conversación mientras guardaban sus cosas, intercambiaron Redbooks y quedaron de salir algún día.

Goenji Shuuya sabía desde ese momento que Kazemaru Ichirouta le gustaba.

Resultó que Goenji y Kazemaru tenían en total dos clases juntos, y que empezaron a desarrollar un pequeño grupo de amigos en común, lo que provocó que salieran juntos bastante. Abundaban las excusas para verse, las excusas para saludarse y para mandarse mensajes de buenos días. El teléfono de Goenji estaba infestado de Kazemaru, entre sus conversaciones con él, sus llamadas, sus publicaciones en varias redes sociales y las _selfies_ de ambos que el chico le mandaba por mensaje después de todas sus salidas.

Goenji sonrió como idiota la primera vez que Kazemaru se puso en el perfil del mensajero una foto suya con él. Y respondió haciendo lo mismo. Y entonces Kazemaru le habló y platicaron hasta las tres de la mañana, y al día siguiente, cuando Goenji le vio, supo que había algo diferente entre ellos dos. Lo invitó a salir en una cita formal, sólo ellos dos, a cenar o a hacer cualquier cosa, porque lo que importaba no era el lugar sino la compañía. Kazemaru había sugerido una película. La cual no habían visto terminar porque a mitad de ella Goenji le había robado a Kazemaru su primer beso y al primer beso le habían seguido los otros primeros treinta besos. Cuando salieron, Goenji le invitó a cenar y ahí en medio de la cena, le tomó de la mano y le pidió que fuera su novio. Kazemaru había acepado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa grandísima. Era tan precioso, tan adorable, tan _mágico, _¿cómo es que Goenji había tenido tanta suerte? Kazemaru era perfecto, era perfecto para él.

Su relación había sido fantástica. Todos sus amigos se habían alegrado por ellos dos, bromeando con que ya se lo veían venir y con que se habían tardado demasiado. Los primeros meses habían sido fenomenales, entre salidas y risas y cariños y promesas. Entre su primera vez juntos y las primeras veces de muchas otras cosas. Goenji estaba loco por Kazemaru y Kazemaru estaba rendido por Goenji.

Cuánta felicidad tenían. Cuántas seguridades y cuántas certezas. Cuánto todo.

Su primera discusión relativamente fuerte había sido a los seis meses. Kazemaru le confesó a Goenji que había estado planeando un intercambio desde que había decidido iniciar la carrera y que ya había metido sus papeles para realizarlo. Goenji estaba enojadísimo, no porque Kazemaru quisiera irse -fuera como fuera, él no era quien para detenerlo e impedirle realizar sus sueños-, pero sí porque había actuado sin siquiera consultarle. Él le habría dicho que sí de todas formas, que estaba bien que se fuera, que él le esperaría. Pero habría habido una diferencia entre que Kazemaru se fuera habiéndole preguntado y lo que había hecho. Ese día Goenji se había ido de casa de Kazemaru con los puños y los dientes apretados, molestísimo. Se había ido a Farkastell solo para beber algo y mientras estaba sentado en la barra había visto a un tipo sentado al final de ésta, bebiéndose con parsimonia una bebida que tenía entre las manos.

Goenji lo reconoció. Era Midorikawa Ryuuji, un chico con el que tenía la clase de poesía. Era bueno, bastante bueno, a Goenji le gustaba mucho escuchar lo que escribía. Se dio cuenta de manera extraña de que conocía su nombre completo a pesar de que sólo tenía una clase con él y lo veía tan sólo una vez a la semana -a veces menos porque no siempre se aparecía-. Goenji se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de su cerveza y pensó en acercársele. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en su dirección, pero en ese momento su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y se detuvo para mirarlo. Era un mensaje de Kazemaru pidiéndole perdón y rogándole que por favor regresara a su casa para hablar. Era tarde y Goenji no sabía qué tanto apreciarían los padres de Kazemaru su presencia en la casa, pero le siguieron llegando mensajes y se dio cuenta de que Kazemaru estaba muy mal. Se sintió triste y culpable y se dio cuenta de que no quería al ojicastaño fuera de su vida. Se desvió de su ruta inicial y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Kazemaru había llorado entre sus brazos y le había prometido que no se iría, que sacaría sus papeles, lo detendría todo y ya no tendrían por qué seguir discutiendo. Goenji le dijo que no, que eso no era lo que quería, que el hecho de que se fuera no era lo que lo molestaba y que ambos eran perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir a un semestre separados.

–Te visitaré –le decía, mientras su cabeza ya no tan alcoholizada iba pensando en cómo pedirle a su padre dinero para esos viajes a Francia que tendría que hacer.

–No importa, aún no es siquiera seguro que me den el intercambio –dijo el chico, mirándole con los ojos rojos. Goenji le sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la frente, juntando después los rostros de ambos para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Te lo van a dar. Tienes un buen promedio, eres deportista, aplicado y a todos tus maestros les caes bien. No tengo la menor duda de que te vas a ir.

Kazemaru había sonreído y se había aferrado a él.

–Te amo.

–Yo a ti.

–Gracias por apoyarme.

–Siempre lo voy a hacer.

Se durmieron abrazados sobre el mueble porque ya era demasiado tarde, y se despertaron con el aroma de los waffles con mantequilla que la mamá de Kazemaru les dejó sobre la mesa de la sala, sonriéndoles y guiñándoles el ojo.

Cuánta inconcebible felicidad.

* * *

_Düsselden – Berlín  
Viernes 4pm – 6pm  
25 €_

_Berlín – París  
Viernes 8pm – 4am  
106 €_

_París – Dijon  
Sábado 5am – 9am  
30 €_

_Confirmar compra._

Goenji presionó el último botón necesario para confirmar la compra de sus boletos. Después miró a la pantalla unos segundos, mientras ésta se cargaba a la ventana de confirmación, y tras verla y corroborar que le había llegado un correo electrónico, la cerró y se hizo para atrás en su silla, estirándose. Después se levantó y fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. En eso estaba cuando su teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, a lado de su computadora, empezó a sonar. Se acercó a él rápidamente y, al tomarlo, frunció el ceño cuando vio quien era el llamante.

Midorikawa.

¿Midorikawa? ¿En serio era él?

No supo por qué, pero sintió algo raro, como si esa llamada no fuese un buen augurio. Presionó el botón para contestar y se llevó el aparato al oído.

–¿Midorikawa?

–_Goenji._

…

Hubo un momento de silencio, en lo que Goenji esperaba a que el rubio dijera lo que fuese que quería decirle. Pero el otro no habló.

–¿Mido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás?

Las preguntas se desbordaban de su boca. Sintió preocupación y se maldijo por ello. ¿Cuánto era que Midorikawa Ryuuji le importaba?

–_¿Conoces la avenida Rammstein? Está al sureste de la ciudad. Estoy en una pastelería que se llama… uhm… "Frau Kitchen", ¿puedes venir?_

Goenji frunció el ceño. Midorikawa pidiéndole verlo. Eso no tenía nada de normal. Sin embargo, ni siquiera dudó su respuesta.

–Sí, déjame buscarlo en el mapa y voy para allá, ¿está todo bien?

–_Te veo aquí _–y colgó. Goenji miró el teléfono con algo de frustración antes de correr a la computadora para buscar el dichoso lugar en el mapa. Lo encontró bastante rápido y entonces lo puso en su GPS para ir hacia ahí de inmediato. Por suerte, el GPS le indicaba qué tranvía tomar para llegar ahí sin problema. El peliplatino no pudo evitar notar que la mencionada avenida estaba cerca de una zona no tan buena de la ciudad. Si bien vivían en una ciudad universitaria y eso hacía que fuera relativamente segura, seguían sin estar a salvo de los inevitables criminales que pululaban por todas partes. Eso aumentó su preocupación, así que apenas tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo del departamento, sin siquiera apagar la computadora.

Cuando Goenji se bajó del tranvía, le faltaba recorrer un par de calles para llegar a la pastelería. Caminó con velocidad, sin quitar los ojos del GPS y lanzando tan solo miradas de cautela a su alrededor para asegurarse de no tropezarse ni chocar con nadie. No había mucha gente por las calles.

Divisó finalmente el local en el que se suponía que Midorikawa estaba y se plantó al frente, confirmando que era el lugar, justo en el momento que una ambulancia pasaba como loca detrás de él, con la sirena gritando y las luces parpadeando. Goenji la miró por un segundo antes de regresar la mirada al local, viendo entonces a través del cristal que Ryuuji estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Los cansados ojos negros miraban en la dirección en la que la ambulancia se había ido con una expresión críptica.

A Goenji no le sentó bien esa mirada. Volvió a mirar hacia el fondo de la calle, por donde la ambulancia se había desaparecido, y deseó nunca tener que volver a saber de ella. El sonido de la sirena aún se escuchaba, como declarándole la guerra, diciéndole que no se iba a ir tan fácil. Advirtiéndole que no sabía en lo que se había metido.

* * *

… _So why don't I face it, why can't I face it?__…_

_(___… ¿Así que por qué no lo enfrento? ¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarlo?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Es posible pensar que, en realidad, muy en el fondo, Goenji jamás perdonó a Kazemaru._**

**_¿No eran lindos Goenji y Kazemaru antes de que pasara todo? Esta canción habla básicamente de buenos tiempos que se quedan atrás, y creo que encaja bien con ellos dos. Me da un poco de pena la evolución en la relación de estos personajes, porque bueno, ¿no es algo que pasa todo el tiempo en la vida real? ¿Dos personas que se querían mucho convirtiéndose lentamente en extraños?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa antes y después del asesinato. Otra vez viajamos al pasado._**

**_(Capítulo crudo, advierto)._**

**_Sayonara!_**


	49. Song 49: A town called hypocrisy

**Notas de la Autora: **HOY TASTE THE FLESH CUMPLE OFICIALMENTE UN AÑO! :D Un añote, ladies and gentlemen!

No sé si mi emoción está de más, pero es que esta es la primera vez que mantengo un fanfic por tanto tiempo, con tantos capítulos y tantos enredos emocionales. Estoy muy feliz de a dónde ha llegado este bebé :D

Respuesta a reviews:

**Kira**, pobrecillos, ¿entonces no logré que sintieras pena por ellos? Si el capítulo anterior no lo logró, entonces no sé qué lo hará haha.

**Ryn-Rei**, ¿verdad que eran lindos? :c Y tristemente todo se fue lentamente al caño. Midorikawa... tiene la desgracia de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos. Eso significa que lo torturo especialmente a él (?). I'm full of evil :(

Gracias a ambas por los reviews!

Hoy, por ser día especial, subiré dos capítulos. Y como parte de la "celebración" creé una playlist en YouTube con todas las canciones usadas hasta ahora (bueno, más bien todas las usadas hasta el capítulo 50), + bonus track que es _Do I wanna know?_, del one-shot extra que subí relacionado a esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y ahora pueden acompañar los capítulos con música ad hoc de fondo :D

*Para encontrarla, vayan al final de mi bio, el link está ahí*

Ahora sí, pasamos al capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Escena cruda, abuso, violación.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 49. A town called hypocrisy**

(/watch?v=nWyUREKjGX0)

Ojitos negros. Manitas diminutas de infantilidad e inocencia. El cabello un poco largo, un poco revuelto y mal cortado. La piel de un tono tostado, llena de hematomas y raspones. Algunos se los hizo al jugar, otros no.

Había un cuarto cerca de la dirección. Era un cuarto simple con una cama de sábanas viejas y rasposas, una mesita desvencijada y una silla de madera. Había un pequeño espejo al fondo y una ventana de cristales empañados. Cuando a Ryuuji lo habían llevado ahí por primera vez, había pensado que se ahogaría con el aroma a moho y a guardado, con la humedad que se le acostaba sobre la piel y le acariciaba los pulmones. Tenía seis años.

El primero había entrado. Ryuuji no sabía que era el primero. Ryuuji no sabía nada. No sabía de esas cosas, ni de muchas otras cosas, porque sólo tenía seis años y había vivido toda su vida en el orfanato. Él entró. Antes de cerrar la puerta había parecido discutir algo con un hombre que estaba fuera de la puerta. Ryuuji miraba tan sólo con curiosidad, sentado en la silla de madera que era alta para él, por lo que sus pequeños pies se balanceaban en el aire, de atrás hacia adelante.

Él entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se deshizo inmediatamente de su saco, su sombrero y su bufanda, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Observó a Ryuuji con unos ojos grises que hablaban de vejez y soledad. De malestar. Él se acercó y le ofreció una mano a Ryuuji. Él la miró, lo miró a él y entonces aceptó. Se le ayudó a bajar de la silla y entonces se lo encaminó hacia la cama.

–Desvístete –le dijo el hombre en un alemán claro y fuerte. Ryuuji ladeó la cabeza porque no había entendido la instrucción–. Quítate la ropa, ya.

Se había mirado a sí mismo. Vestía apenas un pantaloncillo color café y un suéter blanco, ¿qué había de malo con su ropa? Y él sólo se desvestía en el baño, cuando iba a bañarse, no en ese cuarto extraño, y no frente a hombres extraños que se lo ordenaban.

–¿No me escuchaste?

El tono a regaño le hizo encogerse en su lugar, asintió rápidamente y empezó a quitarse la ropa. El suéter primero. Lo dejó sobre la cama. Los pantalones después, los dejó también sobre la cama. Se quedó así y el hombre le sonrió.

–Quítate todo.

Frunció el ceño.

–No quiero.

–No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando. Quítate todo o lo haré yo, y voy a quemar tu ropa para que jamás puedas volver a vestirte.

Ryuuji empezó a temblar.

¿Por qué?

Terminó de desvestirse, lentamente. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y por último los bóxers. Se tapó entre las piernas con las manitas porque le daba vergüenza y miró al hombre con reclamo. Porque él pensaba que todavía existía alguna cosa en aquella situación a la que él pudiese negarse. Todavía pensaba que, aunque raras, las cosas estaban bien.

¿Pero por qué?

Por qué.

Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo una y otra vez cuando lo presionaron sobre la cama. Cuando le separaron las piernas. Cuando lo lastimaron. Cuando gritó y nadie llegó a salvarlo. Cuando rogó y él no le hizo caso. Cuando le golpearon la cara, y el cuerpo y los muslos y le jalonearon el cabello entre risas y gemidos de placer, mientras él se despedazaba y se retorcía de dolor sobre la cama gritando y gimoteando.

Por qué.

No se movió de la cama cuando él se fue. Alguien llegó más tarde, lo limpió, lo vistió y lo llevó cargado hacia su habitación. Tampoco se movió de la cama de su habitación. Lo obligaron a comer por la noche y después lo dejaron dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Dos semanas después llegó el segundo. Un mes después el tercero y un mes y una semana después el cuarto.

Ryuuji gritó y lloró todas las veces, se resistía cuando intentaban llevarlo al cuarto y cuando estaba ahí se ocultaba bajo la cama, de la que lo sacaban a jalones. Intentaba escapar pero sólo tenía seis años. No sabía escapar.

La quinta, sexta y séptima vez ya no intentó huir cuando lo llevaban al cuarto. La octava ya no se ocultó bajo la cama sino que esperó tirado encima de ella. La novena ya casi no gritó y entre la décima y la onceava dejó de llorar.

A sus diez años lo encerraron en un cuarto oscuro y diminuto junto con otros niños que también eran como él. También iban al cuarto de las sábanas rasposas a encontrarse con extraños que quién sabe cómo llegaban y quién sabe por qué estaban ahí. Les ordenaron no moverse y no hacer ruido. Estaban todos apretados en el cuarto diminuto, rodeados de sombras y de nada más.

A ese encierro siguieron varios más, y cada uno era peor que el anterior. Algunos de los otros niños empezaban a desesperarse, a llorar, a rasguñar la puerta y a los demás cuando se tardaban demasiado en abrirla. Empezaba a ser tenebroso, estar guardados en medio de la oscuridad sin saber cuándo una mano desesperada iba a alcanzarles, arrancándoles piel del cuello o la cara o tirándoles dolorosamente del cabello. Ryuuji empezó a odiar los espacios cerrados y empezó a odiar la oscuridad.

A sus trece años, con los demás niños de edades similares, ya no cabían todos en el cuarto. Así que empezaron a darles órdenes.

"_Cuando esas personas vengan a hablar con ustedes, no digan nada del cuarto, ¿está bien? Absolutamente nada. Si alguno dice algo, lo venderemos y jamás podrán regresar aquí"._

Cuando a Ryuuji le preguntaron si alguna vez alguien le había lastimado, él respondió de otra manera.

–¿A quién me podrían vender?

El muchacho que lo estaba entrevistando volteó a ver a su compañera. Ella frunció el ceño y miró al niño.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que quieren venderte?

–¿Me podrían vender a alguien?

–No, claro que no.

Él se presionó las rodillas y bajó la mirada. Los otros dos le miraban con confusión.

–Ryuuji, cuéntanos en qué estás pensando.

–¿Ustedes sabían que hay un cuarto cerca de la dirección?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

–No, ¿y para qué es ese cuarto?

–No lo sé. Pero duele.

Él no sabía cómo se llamaba lo que le hacían. Nunca nadie se lo había explicado. Tenía 13 años y no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el sexo.

–¿Qué es lo que duele? –volvió a preguntar ella, con voz cautelosa. Como si temiera espantarlo o como si temiera la respuesta.

–Muchas cosas –explicó, sin explicar, porque él no sabía hablar de nada. Porque su desarrollo se lo habían cortado a los seis y desde eso se había recluido tanto en sí mismo que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo comunicarse con las personas. Le pareció escucharla a ella suspirar con suavidad, con un poco de tristeza.

–Ryuuji, ¿sabes quiénes somos nosotros y por qué estamos aquí?

Levantó la cabeza y negó con ella. El chico lo miraba seriamente, el ceño fruncido como si pusiera toda su concentración en intentar convencerlo de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

–Mi nombre es Kudou y ella es Hitomiko. Estamos aquí porque queremos asegurarnos de que absolutamente ninguno de los niños que vive en este lugar esté sufriendo, ¿entiendes eso?

Ryuuji le miró. Le miró como si lo contemplara, como si analizara cada palabra salida de su boca y cada arruga en su frente. Hitomiko se inclinó hacia él.

–Ryuuji, ¿puedes ayudarnos a que ya nadie sufra más?

Hizo silencio por un rato. Ellos le miraban, intercambiaban miradas de reojo y luego le seguían mirando. Midorikawa bajó el rostro.

–Yo. Y Reina. Kiyoshi. Nozomi, Hiromu, y otros.

Frunció los labios, entrelazó sus dedos frente a él. No sabía cómo decirlo y eso estaba empezando a desesperarle. Si esas personas realmente podían ayudarle, y al final él no lograba decirles cómo era que le lastimaban y entonces no podían ayudarle por culpa de su propia inutilidad, ¿no sería eso una mierda? Una porquería, basura, ¡todo era basura!

Se encogió en su lugar y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

–No lo sé, no sé cómo hacerlo –terminó por decir, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando que más lagrimas salieran de sus párpados apretados. No podía ver a Hitomiko y a Kudou observándole con preocupación y con tristeza.

–No te preocupes, Ryuuji, nosotros vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que nos lo puedas decir. Te lo prometemos, no vamos a irnos a ningún lado hasta que te podamos ayudar.

Él abrió los ojos y les miró, lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

–Ryuuji –llamó Kudou–. ¿Por qué no empezamos desde el principio? ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando vas a ese cuarto que nos mencionaste?

Gimió una vez y asintió. Empezó por hablarles sobre aquel hombre de ojos grises.

* * *

Los ojos azabaches de Ryuuji se encontraron con los cenicientos de Fubuki. Se sentía raro estar sentados dentro de la pastelería decorada en tonos dulzones, sintiendo el aroma de panes y pasteles llegándoles a la nariz y escuchando las conversaciones casuales y tranquilas de las personas que les rodeaban, cuando para ellos el mundo estaba hecho un caos.

Había matado a una persona. Ryuuji había matado a una persona. Había una pistola en su mochila con una bala menos y una culpa de más. Recorrió el lugar con los ojos. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, las manos le sudaban y se las tocaba de manera compulsiva. Otra vez miró a Fubuki. El chico le observaba como si estuviese esperando a su reacción para saber entonces cómo reaccionar él. Ryuuji lo sabía. Si él se desmoronaba, Shirou se desmoronaría junto con él. El pelinieve necesitaba que Midorikawa estuviese tranquilo y que fuese fuerte para poder hacer lo mismo. Para poder reclinarse sobre él y olvidar el miedo que toda la situación estaba achocándole en las entrañas. Pero la verdad era que Midorikawa estaba aterrorizado y no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

–¿Gustan ordenar?

Casi dio un salto del susto al escuchar a la mesera, una mujer regordeta, entrada en años y de apariencia amable, hablarles. La miró con una cándida sonrisa fingida y negó con la cabeza.

–Aún estamos mirando el menú, gracias.

La mujer asintió, y Fubuki le sonrió también antes de que se fuera, porque si había algo para lo que los dos eran excelentemente buenos era para fingir sonrisas.

Midorikawa levantó la hoja del menú y vio a Shirou hacer lo mismo. Empezó a recorrer la hoja con sus ojos negros pero no leía nada realmente. Su cabeza estaba demasiado revuelta como para concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a sí. Terminó por rendirse.

–Pide lo que sea y pediré lo mismo que tú –le dijo a su amigo, un poco como orden y un poco como petición. Fubuki asintió rápidamente y se sumergió en el menú, como si se le acabase de encomendar una tarea de suma importancia. Midorikawa se alegró de que, al menos por unos momentos, estaría entretenido con eso.

No sabía qué hacer. Sabía lo que _tenía _que hacer, que era proteger a Shirou de lo que fuera que se avecinara, pero no sabía el _cómo. _

Sacó su teléfono y empezó a recorrer sus números con un dedo tembloroso. Pensó en hablarle a Saginuma, _definitivamente _tendría que hablar con él, pero de pronto no le pareció prudente. Sabía que Saginuma no iría hasta ahí porque mostrar su cara por los alrededores podría resultar contraproducente, y explicarle lo que había sucedido por teléfono no era una opción. Hiroto… no, Hiroto no. Si había algo que no podría hacer era inmiscuir al pelirrojo en todo ese desastre. A Hiroto también lo tenía que proteger. Porque sí.

Sus ojos se toparon con un número que había agregado recientemente.

_Shuuya._

No sabía por qué lo había registrado con su primer nombre en lugar de su apellido, como si fuese cercano a él y tuviera alguna suerte de privilegio para llamarle así, pero lo había hecho.

Tampoco supo exactamente por qué seleccionó el número para llamarle, y para cuando quiso cuestionarse el porqué de su acción, la llamada ya había sido contestada.

–_¿Midorikawa?_

–Goenji.

No supo qué más decir. Vio a los ojos de Shirou dirigirse hacia él con curiosidad. El rubio calló porque ahora que tenía al peliplatino del otro lado se daba cuenta de que su acción había sido una completa idiotez, porque no había nada que Goenji pudiese hacer por él.

–_¿Mido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás?_

Bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio un momento. Goenji sonaba, ¿preocupado? Como si por algún motivo hubiese podido adivinar que Midorikawa no estaba del todo bien. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que supiera siquiera por qué las estaba pronunciando.

–¿Conoces la avenida Rammstein? –dijo–. Está al sureste de la ciudad. Estoy en una pastelería que se llama… uhm… –miró al nombre que estaba impreso en el menú–. "Frau Kitchen", ¿puedes venir?

La respuesta, para su sorpresa, no tardó en llegar.

–_Sí, déjame buscarlo en el mapa y voy para allá, ¿está todo bien?_

–Te veo aquí –dijo, y colgó, como si temiera arrepentirse, o que, al contrario, Goenji se arrepintiera. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Shirou le miraba atentamente.

–¿Goenji?

–Está bien. Es amigo del chico que conociste, ¿lo sabías?

Shirou negó con la cabeza, porque por supuesto que no lo sabía. Era la primera vez que oía sobre él. La mesera llegó y Shirou pidió unos mousses de chocolate para ambos. Ella se fue, llevándose los menús consigo, pero antes de que se alejara por completo, Midorikawa la detuvo.

–Que sean tres –dijo. Ella le miró, sonrió y asintió.

Fubuki no pudo contener una sonrisita en los labios, porque jamás había visto a Midorikawa hacer algo por alguien más que no fueran él mismo o Hiroto.

El rubio calculaba que le tomaría a Goenji unos veinte minutos llegar, en lo que averiguaba el lugar, salía, tomaba un tranvía y demás.

Cuando diez minutos habían pasado, minutos en los que sus pedidos habían llegado y Midorikawa le había contado a grandes rasgos a Fubuki sobre quién era Goenji, repentinamente le vio aparecer al otro lado del ventanal de la pastelería. Lo observó acercarse y detenerse frente a la pastelería, mirando hacia arriba, al nombre seguramente, y no lo podía creer. No podía creer que estuviese ahí. No tan rápido. No por él. No.

Un sonido chillante y ensordecedor llegó de pronto a sus oídos. Vio como Goenji miraba hacia atrás para observar a la ambulancia que pasó a sus espaldas y él la miró también. La observó irse y desaparecer, y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que él quería irse y desaparecer junto con ella, porque, ¿qué le quedaba, si no?

Le quedaba un Shirou asustado, un Goenji preocupado y un él mismo que se los estaba llevando consigo al carajo.

* * *

… _Can you take this broken boy  
and put the pieces back as one?__…_

_(___… ¿Puedes tomar a este niño roto  
y volver a unir las piezas?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Parece fuerte, parece duro. Pero Midorikawa es en realidad como una torre de naipes. Hace falta sólo un poco de aire para desmoronarlo._**

**_"A town called hypocrisy" es una de mis canciones favoritas del tercer CD de Lostprophets. La letra creo que a Midorikawa le queda como anillo al dedo. Lostprophets es un grupo que se desintegró porque el vocalista (un hombre guapísimo con el que alucinaba en la prepa) fue acusado y condenado por pedofilia. Abusaba de bebés tan chicos como un año... una vez sabes eso, ver el video de esta canción resulta un poco perturbador (está incluido en la playlist)._**

**_Lamento la crudeza de la escena inicial, pero supongo que si pudieron sobrevivir a Love in December, pueden sobrevivir a esto también. Por esto es que Fubuki y Midorikawa se han entendido siempre tan bien. Por esto es que los dos están tan mal. Aunque cada uno tiene maneras distintas de lidiar con sus demonios (uno busca cariño desesperadamente. El otro huye del cariño desesperadamente)._**

**_Gracias como siempre por leer! (Y por haber venido leyendo un año entero de mis desvaríos)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Kazemaru despierta en los brazos equivocados. "Descaro" podría ser su segundo nombre._**

**_Ciao!_**


	50. Song 50: Can't catch tomorrow

**Notas de la Autora: **Les prometo que me siento muy mal por no haberme aparecido con el segundo capítulo del día de aniversario *llora*. Ese día el trabajo y ocupaciones se interpusieron en mi camino, y después pasé por una etapa de esas que les dan a los escritores en las que no pueden escribir nada. So, hasta ahora, con un mes y once días de retraso, traigo el capítulo.

Y aunque tiene un mes y once días de retraso, quiero hacer mi agradecimiento final: Chicos, chicas, de verdad, DE VERDAD agradezco todo el apoyo que le han brindado a este fic en todo este tiempo. Sus favoritos, sus follows, sus lecturas silenciosas (al menos veo los numeritos en los stats), pero muy por encima de todo, sus REVIEWS que me dejan saber qué es lo que opinan de los capítulos, como toman cada cosa que pasa, ESO es lo que más me gusta de poder escribir esta historia. GRACIAS, gracias por un año de estar aquí leyendo mis tenebrosos fics *corazón*

Agradezco mucho los reviews al último capítulo **Kira **y **Ryn-Rei. **Me disculpo por haber tocado un tema tan tan sensible y casi sin advertencia, pero prometo que muy probablemente esta sea la última vez que veamos esa temática de manera tan explícita.

Gracias a las dos por sus felicitaciones, y también quiero agradecer a personas como **Kira**, **Nazu** y **Retretor **que han seguido esta historia por mucho tiempo y me han dejado muchos reviews, y también a todas las personitas que alguna vez se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios (**jesyuchiha, Tea, BurningBullet, Tralala, Carmencita, Wynter defensora de Sakuma, **la persona que siempre se pone un nick raro al estilo **lkjsdlkjas, ****Hirotoporfin **que no sé si sea la misma persona anterior haha, **Judy, Mouka **y a los Guests) y por supuesto a **Ryn-Rei **cuyos reviews larguísimos me hacían el día cuando empezó a dejarlos.

Los quiero a todos *corazón* ahora capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Lenta, lenta pérdida de la noción de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 50. Can't catch tomorrow (good shoes won't save you this time)**

(/watch?v=pOHPWUFsc9U)

–_Hola._

–Hola.

Dos segundos de silencio.

–_Tengo los boletos. Llego el viernes catorce._

Se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó el rostro y sus ojos pardos contemplaron los zapatos de vestir de Sakuma que estaban puestos junto al refrigerador.

–Me alegro. Gracias.

Intentó sonreír, aunque supiera que él no lo vería, pero no le salió.

–_Era todo, Kaze, ¿hablamos en la noche?_

–Claro, hasta la noche. Tengo que irme.

Colgó rápidamente y supo que aquello había estado mal, que era sospechoso. Pero temía que Sakuma regresara mientras él aún hablaba.

Tenía puestos los pantalones, pero estaban desabrochados. Su torso estaba desnudo y su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo libremente por su espalda hasta llegar casi a sus glúteos.

Se revisó en el espejo. Estaba un poco adolorido, de todo. De los músculos y de las marcas que Sakuma le había dejado en el cuerpo -le gustaba morderle-, y de… _todo._

No sabía si había sido culpa del tequila pero Sakuma era un poco más salvaje de lo que se esperaba. Probablemente no era culpa del tequila porque en la mañana, después de despertarse y besarse un poco, Sakuma se había puesto encima de él, le había separado las piernas y sin mayor cuestionamiento había vuelto a...

Se sonrojaba sólo pensarlo. Se sonrojaba cuando se daba cuenta de que le gustaba de cierta manera esa actitud del moreno. _Le excitaba._

Pero también le dolía, y bastante.

Vio una marca sobre su clavícula. Tenía otra en el pecho, bajo uno de sus pezones. La tocó poco, comprobando que efectivamente el área estaba sensible. La puerta se abrió y Sakuma entró. Seguía vestido con su suéter y sus pantalones negros, los que no se había quitado ni una sola vez desde ayer. El moreno le miró, se acercó, le abrazó y le besó. Por un momento, Kazemaru temió que Sakuma quisiera volver a empezar. Después de todo, antes de eso había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones con alguien. Había perdido un poco la costumbre. Su cuerpo ya no lo tomaba con tanta facilidad.

El beso se terminó y Sakuma le miró. Para su suerte, sus manos se mantuvieron alejadas de sus pantalones.

–¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Kazemaru sonrió y se colgó de su cuello.

–¿Hacemos un picnic en el parque?

–Suena bien, ¿quieres cocinar algo en especial?

–Nah, hagamos bocadillos.

Sakuma asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de él.

–Vayamos al súper para comprar las cosas, ¿te quieres bañar antes?

–Definitivo, no estoy muy limpio que digamos.

Sakuma rio, como bastante satisfecho de saber que él era el culpable de eso.

–¿Te veo en media hora en mi cuarto?

–Sí.

Kazemaru asintió. Después terminó de vestirse y abandonó el cuarto.

Le recibió la soledad y quietud del pasillo. A ambos lados suyos permanecían varias puertas verdes cerradas, calladas. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta que llevaba hacia las escaleras. Esa puerta ayudaba a mantener el calor de la calefacción dentro del pasillo durante el invierno. Por un momento se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta como si lo separara de un mundo completamente diferente. Como si pudiera permanecer alejado de la realidad mientras estuviera en el pasillo, pero una vez que saliera y bajara las escaleras no le quedaría de otra que enfrentar la realidad de las cosas.

Había sido infiel. Había sido descaradamente infiel. Su Redbook todavía anunciaba la supuesta relación que, de hecho, seguía manteniendo, pero dentro de la habitación que acababa de abandonar estaba alguien que ahora de seguro estaría convencido de algo completamente diferente. Supo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitar la visibilidad de su relación en la red social. Así ni él ni nadie más harían preguntas que Kazemaru no sabría cómo contestar.

O más bien no _querría_ contestar, porque no era como si fuera un idiota y no supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba desquitándose. Estaba tan enojado con Goenji y tan convencido de que lo estaba engañando que había ido y había hecho lo mismo. Eso no lo justificaba, visto de una manera objetiva, pero para él el hecho de que su acción fuese sólo una respuesta a las acciones del peliplatino le quitaban algo de peso y mucha, mucha culpa.

Seguía teniendo culpa porque sabía que estaba mintiendo y él no se consideraba una persona mentirosa. De hecho, apreciaba como a nada la honestidad y por eso intentaba él mismo ser siempre honesto.

Pero es que ahora todo estaba fuera de su control. Sus emociones, sus relaciones, sus acciones. Mientras no entendiera del todo lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y dentro de sí mismo estaba claro que seguiría actuando de esa manera insensata.

Y aunque en ese momento no estaba tan claro para él, porque las emociones negativas estaban cegándolo, lo que estaba haciendo estaba monumental y desastrosamente mal.

Como tal, tendría consecuencias monumental y desastrosamente malas.

* * *

… _Maybe someday you will grow  
Maybe someday you will know  
Maybe someday you will end these tears and go…_

_(___… Tal vez algún día vas a crecer  
Tal vez algún día vas a saber  
Tal vez algún día terminarás con estas lágrimas y te irás_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Dos negativos pueden hacer un positivo?  
_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa le pide a Goenji que le hable sobre Kidou. Como si todo en el mundo estuviese normal._**

**_Saben que agradezco mucho sus comentarios._**

**_Cheers!_**


	51. Song 51: HFTW, HFTC

**Notas de la Autora: **Hello, lovely people! Hoy estoy echando flores porque sí, así que vengo felizmente a actualizar.

**Ryn, **Kazemaru se está armando un desastre él solito, y lo peor es que los personajes a los que está involucrando tienen ya desastres propios con los que lidiar. So, conclusión: Desastre. Aww, lamento la tardanza pero prometo que realmente no pretendo dejar abandonado a este bebé, le tengo demasiado cariño. Creo que el único motivo por el que dejaría de publicar es que la gente dejara de leer, so, espero que eso no pase haha.

**Kira, **quizá muy en el fondo amas mucho a Goenji y no te has dado cuenta :D hahahaha. Sí, Kazemaru se lo tiene bien ganado. Digo, primero lo emborrachó y luego lalala, pues qué esperaba? Hahaha. Gracias por el review linda *corazón*

**Retretor, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MORÍ totalmente con lo de Goenji a dos velas XD hahahaha. Es tan cierto, pero es que, tomando en cuenta lo que está haciendo, no podía consentirle que se la pase bien tan fácil. Ay, extrañaba tus reviews porque siempre me hacen reír, así que me alegro de que hayas retornado de entre las tinieblas españolas (?) Yo también tengo muchas ganas de escribir KidouxFubuki, lo prometo, pero las letras de las canciones no ayudan, así que, eh, tengo planeado que vuelvan a salir en como cinco capítulos más D: je suis desolée. Aww, gracias por las palabras bonitas, es más bonito escribir cuando se puede compartir con gente que lo disfruta :D

Perdónenme, sé que escribo mucho pero es que, eh... pues soy escritora, qué esperaban :c

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Mousse de chocolate y otras cosas con azúcar.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 51. Heaven for the weather, hell for the company**

(/watch?v=gEvSbHgqxY8)

Goenji se sentó en el cubículo, a lado de Midorikawa. Un mousse de chocolate le esperaba enfrente. Shirou le miraba con una sonrisita después de haber intercambiado saludos con él. El peliplata miró a Midorikawa, quien lo observaba de reojo.

Estaban bien, ¿o no? Lo primero que había temido era que Midorikawa estuviera de alguna manera en problemas, pero ambos chicos estaban sentados en una pastelería comiéndose tranquilamente unos postres llenos de azúcar. Nada parecía demasiado fuera de lugar.

_(Bueno, excepto el hecho de que estaban en una pastelería al azar cerca de una de las peores áreas de la ciudad sin razón aparente y que le habían invitado a acompañarles por cualquier motivo enteramente misterioso)._

Claro, además de eso, todo normal.

–Mido, ¿está todo bien?

–Come –dijo el otro, señalando con su cuchara al postre que estaba frente a Goenji. El peliplata reprimió un suspiro y obedeció.

El mousse estaba bastante bueno, supuso. Él no era muy fan de las cosas dulces, a decir verdad.

–¿Qué hacías antes de venir?

–Nada en especial. Estaba en la computadora.

Ryuuji asintió suavemente, sin despegar los ojos de su plato.

–¿Harás algo hoy? ¿Saldrás con tus amigos?

Goenji estaba completamente intrigado, preguntándose por qué Midorikawa querría saber de pronto esas cosas. Pero ya sabía él que jamás lo entendería.

–Bueno, pues me invitaron a ver unas películas. Pero no tengo que ir. Puedo quedarme contigo… con ustedes –corrigió–, si quieres –agregó.

Ryuuji le miró. Fubuki no quitaba los ojos de los dos.

–Háblame de tus amigos, ¿qué tal son? –dijo después de un momento y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su plato. Goenji terminó de tragar otro bocado de mousse antes de responder.

–Pues son agradables, son buenas personas, ¿qué quieres saber exactamente?

–Háblame de ellos, uno por uno.

Goenji le miró. Después miró a Shirou como si buscara algo de ayuda para entender, pero el chiquillo tan sólo le regresó la misma mirada, sonriente.

–Bueno –se resignó–, pues está Mamoru. Es muy enérgico y muy agradable, siempre está ahí para todos y se preocupa mucho porque todos estén bien. Su novia, Natsumi, es un poco mandona pero agradable. Cuida de los demás a su manera. Y es un poco caprichosa a veces. Kidou es un genio, es muy inteligente. Y muy amable y tranquilo. Fudou es un inepto, siempre molesta a todos y se comporta como un rebelde sin causa, pero cuando necesitas un consejo es una de las personas más sensatas a las qué acudir. Lo mismo con Touko, que es su novia, es una chica fuerte y firme y cuida de todos como una especie de madre o hermana mayor, ¿sabes?

–No realmente –respondió el rubio, cortando de golpe su discurso. Goenji le miró con confusión–. No dijiste mucho de Kidou, dime algo más sobre él.

El peliplata bajó la mirada, pensativo. No había notado haber dicho poco sobre su amigo, pero la cuestión perdió rápidamente importancia en su cabeza.

–Pues Kidou es divertido. Le gusta hacer bromas ingeniosas, aunque a veces lo son tanto que nadie las entiende –sonrió–. Bueno, excepto Fudou. Fudou siempre las entiende. Le gusta leer mucho y ver películas. No suele beber y cuando lo hace bebe poco. No deja que las cosas le afecten demasiado, sabe mantener la calma. Su padre adoptivo es un tipo rico, dueño de empresas, y suele ser bastante exigente con él. A veces eso lo estresa un poco, pero en general tiene una buena relación con él. Y pues… –se encogió de hombros–. Eso –terminó por decir cuando ya no se le ocurrió de qué más hablar con respecto a su amigo.

Notó que tanto Fubuki como Midorikawa lo miraban casi con fascinación, como si hubiese estado hablando de algo interesantísimo. Para intentar deshacerse un poco de la leve incomodidad de sentirse observado, bajó la mirada a su mousse y volvió a meterse un nuevo bocado a la boca.

–Un día te vi hablando con una chica de cabello negro.

Goenji le miró.

–Ah, debe ser Aki. Es otra amiga. Es muy estudiosa y agradable con todos. Súper sana, casi no va a las fiestas.

–¿Y Kidou tiene novia?

Goenji levantó la ceja por el cambio drástico de tema.

–No, no realmente. Está demasiado concentrado en sus estudios. Nunca le he visto demostrar interés por alguien.

–Ya veo.

Esperó más preguntas pero no llegaron. Vio que Midorikawa le lanzaba una mirada a Fubuki. No tuvo idea de lo que significaba.

–¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Vinieron sólo por el mousse?

–¿Sólo por el mousse? ¿Qué acaso tus papilas gustativas no funcionan? ¡Es el mejor mousse del mundo! –exclamó el rubio, y Goenji tuvo el impulso de volver a levantar la ceja porque su reacción le pareció un poco exagerada, un poco actuada. No podía saber que tenía toda la razón.

–Lo siento, es que no soy muy fan de estas cosas.

–¿Y de qué eres fan? –por primera vez, Fubuki se introdujo a la conversación. Goenji le miró y notó de reojo que Midorikawa también dirigía el rostro hacia él, como extrañado.

–Pues, de las pastas y los quesos.

–Pues a nosotros nos gustan las cosas dulces –señaló Midorikawa con cierta agresividad, regresando la mirada al peliblanco–, así que acostúmbrate.

Probablemente no se diera cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que decía. _Acostúmbrate, porque vas a tener que aguantar nuestros gustos por un rato. Porque te quiero a mi lado. Por un rato._

Goenji le sonrió. Midorikawa le miró como si su ridícula sonrisa le ofendiera.

Terminaron saliendo del establecimiento cerca de una hora después. Fubuki y Goenji platicaban mientras que Midorikawa se mantenía al margen, escuchando y mirándolos de reojo, interviniendo de vez en cuando con uno que otro comentario mordaz, como si sólo buscara la manera de molestar al otro alemán. Goenji simplemente le sonreía de vuelta, lo que parecía molestarle aún más. El estudiante de negocios guardó su cartera en uno de sus bolsillos, estando ésta un poco más vacía que antes, porque Ryuuji le había hecho pagar por todo lo que habían comido en la pastelería, con una mirada simplona de _"¿acaso no piensas pagar ya?" _cuando la cuenta había sido asentada frente a ellos. A veces Goenji se convencía de que Midorikawa simplemente intentaba poner a prueba su paciencia. Pero por algún motivo, cuando se trataba de Ryuuji, Shuuya era la persona más paciente del mundo. Y eso probablemente también lo frustraba. El darse cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía derribar esa pared de serenidad de Goenji, lo intentara cuanto lo intentara.

–Voy a casa con Fubuki.

–Está bien, ¿quieres que los acompañe?

Midorikawa le miró fastidiado. O con fastidio fingido.

–No. Ve a tu tonta reunión de películas –pausó un momento–. ¿Va a ir Kidou?

Goenji levantó una ceja, los ojos negros dirigiéndose a los ojos negros.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en Kidou?

–¿Quién dijo que me interesa Kidou?

–Te la has pasado preguntando sobre él…

–¿Y qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Goenji calló. Sintió un poco de vergüenza acumulándosele en las mejillas. Probablemente no debería haber respondido aquello, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Desvió la mirada, posándola en cualquier cosa del otro lado de la calle, y se rascó la cabeza.

–Puede ser.

Y dicho esto, suspiró. Pensó que Midorikawa debía estarlo maldiciendo por dentro.

–No tiene nada de malo que me interese en tus amigos.

Por el contrario, Midorikawa… ¿qué? ¿Acababa de hacer _qué?_

Lo miró pero el rubio se había volteado ya hacia el otro lado como si evitara decididamente su mirada.

Goenji se preguntó si Midorikawa realmente acababa de intentar tranquilizarlo.

–Está bien –pausó un momento, sus ojos moviéndose en diferentes direcciones mientras pensaba en lo que el otro acababa de decir. Terminó mirándole nuevamente aunque Midorikawa seguía evadiendo su mirada–. Sí, va Kidou, ¿quieren ir?

La reacción del rubio fue instantánea. Levantó las cejas y se echó a reír. Como si eso fuese divertidísimo.

–¡Claro que no! –como si fuera aplastantemente evidente que Midorikawa jamás querría reunirse con los bobos amigos de Goenji. El peliplata sonrió.

¿Era la primera vez que lo veía reír?

–Claro, claro. Yo tengo que hacer siempre todo por ti. Venir y conocer a tus amigos, pagarles el postre, pero el maravilloso Midorikawa Ryuuji jamás podría reunirse con mis amistades de baja categoría –le soltó en un reclamo de broma, mirando hacia el frente, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de sus labios. Midorikawa por fin le miró, pero Goenji ya no estaba para verlo.

–Exacto –y sonrió.

Goenji sintió de pronto un roce suave con su mano. Unos dedos que se preguntaban si podrían. Pero finalmente se rindieron. El peliblanco bajó la mirada y vio a la mano de Midorikawa alejarse de él. Suspiró. Y sin saber por qué, él volvió a deshacerse de la distancia que les separaba y tomó la mano de Midorikawa, primero con un par de dedos cuyas yemas se posaron sobre su palma, como atrayéndola un poco hacia él, y después con la mano completa, que se unió a él, entrelazando sus dedos, y le sintió tensarse. Pero la tensión desapareció pronto. No volvieron a hablar, ninguno de los dos, al otro. Fubuki nuevamente llamó la atención de Goenji y volvieron a iniciar una conversación. Midorikawa no le soltó. Sus dedos terminaron cerrándose sobre los suyos.

Al final Goenji sí los acompañó al apartamento de Midorikawa. Se despidió de ellos en la puerta del edificio. Shirou entró primero, despidiéndose de él y desapareciendo tras la puerta. Midorikawa le vio entrar y después se detuvo frente a Goenji, sus manos aún unidas a un costado. Goenji le sonrió y suavemente le soltó, como si supiera reconocer sus tiempos. Sus límites.

–Avísame si quieren ir a comer a algún otro lugar –le dijo. Midorikawa asintió, una mueca en sus labios que quizá era un intento de sonrisa reprimido. Después se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de entrada. Goenji dio un simple paso hacia atrás y empezó a alejarse.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando le llegó un mensaje, que le fue alertado por la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y tras desbloquearlo vio que se trataba de Ryuuji. Decía una sola palabra.

"_Crepas"._

Sonrió y abrió el navegador para buscar lugares que vendieran crepas en la ciudad.

* * *

… _The shadows never seemed to comfort me (I don't want to feel this way)  
How many little lies will make us say (I don't want to feel this way)…_

_(___… Las sombras nunca parecieron consolarme (no quiero sentirme así)  
Cuántas pequeñas mentiras nos harán decir (no quiero sentirme así)_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Que hay que admitir que como pretendiente Goenji tiene mérito. También como novio. Cuando no está haciendo eso de salir con dos personas al mismo tiempo, claro._**

**_Este capítulo me costó por la simple y sencilla razón de que es un capítulo lindo. LINDO. Yo no funciono con estas cosas hahaha soy más de dramas y tragedias corta-venas, pero bueno._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Rebobinamos, pero sólo un poquito. Gazelle y Hiroto 'después de' y 'antes de' Gazelle y Burn._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	52. Song 52: Blackout

**Notas de la Autora: **Capítulo 52! Me alegra ver que mi intento por hacer un capítulo lindo no fue tan fallido y les gustó haha :D gracias como siempre **Ryn **y **Kira **por sus reviews! *corazón*

Bueno, tengo un anuncio místico e importante. Estaba viendo fechas y me di cuenta de que YA CASI es el cumpleaños de Kira! Así que Kira, chanchanchaaan, me darías el honor de escribirte un OS como regalito? :3 Pareja/personaje/género que quieras, puede ser relacionado a TTF (como "Do I wanna know?") o no, it can be anything you want! Dime y prometo esforzarme por sacar algo bonito.

Entre otras noticias, estamos cerca de los 100 reviews *corazón* así que, ¿me ayudan a llegar a the big one hundred para ser feliz como lombriz? (Si no, seré una lombriz fracasada).

Pues bueno. Esta vez hice notas de una longitud más decente y les dejo el capi. Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Rien de rien, mais il _ne _ne regrette rien.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 52. Blackout**

(/watch?v=FZyDiuzpHCg)

Gazelle se recordaba mirando a Burn a través del departamento, él en la cocina y el pelirrojo en la sala viendo algún programa al azar en la televisión. O pretendiendo hacerlo. Suzuno había descubierto que, realmente, aún con la televisión encendida, Nagumo simplemente solía pensar en otras cosas mientras engullía una lata de cerveza. Sus ojos dorados estaban dirigidos hacia la pantalla pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Por eso, cuando Fuusuke preguntaba de qué iba el programa, Haruya simplemente se encogía de hombros y abría otra cerveza. Sus ojos dorados volvían a clavarse en la pantalla pero el de cabello de luna sospechaba que incluso si apagara el televisor, el pelirrojo no se daría cuenta.

–Haruya, ¿no hemos ido demasiado rápido? –se lo había preguntado tan sólo una vez. Tenían una semana de haberse mudado a su nuevo departamento, el cual pagaban los papás de Burn -una bonita pareja que no había podido tener hijos así que había adoptado al pelirrojo cuando tenía unos cinco años-. Burn le había mirado molesto y le había preguntado si acaso se estaba arrepintiendo, si acaso no quería estar realmente con él. Gazelle lo había negado rápidamente, moviendo las manos con urgencia. _"No, no, no es eso"._

Era sólo que no se conocían. Era sólo que se habían entregado el uno al otro apenas en su primera noche de conocerse, borrachos los dos, y aunque había algo en la intensidad y en la forma impulsiva de hacer las cosas de Burn que le gustaba, también le asustaba un poco. Porque Burn no le conocía, no sabía nada sobre su pasado, sobre sus miedos y sus debilidades. ¿Quién decía que eran el uno para el otro? ¿Que a Haruya le gustarían todas esas cosas sobre él que eran tan sucias y malas?

Pero Burn jamás había retrocedido. Desde el momento en el que le había dicho a Gazelle _"quiero que seas sólo mío" _-el peliplata lo había tomado como sustituto de una declaración-, jamás se había echado para atrás con respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Jamás había pretendido no quererlo, o no desearlo, o había dejado de tratarlo como parte vital de su vida.

Tan sólo se había distanciado. Y Gazelle no sabía si había sido antes o después que había empezado a engañarle. O, más bien, Gazelle no sabía si había habido algún momento en su relación en el que Nagumo no le hubiese engañado.

Tenía suficiente de personas que jugaban con él. De personas que lo usaban. Había tenido varias parejas a lo largo de su vida, cuando aún vivía en el orfanato. Una peor que la otra y supuso siempre que el del problema era él.

Quizá sí era así o quizá era que en realidad todos tenían problemas.

Había dejado de entender a Burn. Si es que acaso alguna vez lo había hecho. Pensaba que el pelirrojo era, en realidad, una persona muy sencilla. Hacía lo que quería y decía lo que pensaba, no había más. Si Burn vivía con él, era porque _quería _vivir con él. Quería compartir su vida con él a pesar de todo. Si Burn le decía que le deseaba -porque Burn jamás decía que lo _quería, _o que lo _amaba_, sino simplemente que lo deseaba, pero Gazelle había aprendido a tomarlo como un sinónimo-, era porque era así. Era porque Gazelle era hermoso y deseable a sus ojos. Porque le gustaba su persona, así, con todos sus defectos y todo lo demás. Con sus adicciones, sus alucinaciones, sus discursos insufribles, con sus feas costillas que sobresalían en su vientre y las ojeras que portaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A Burn le gustaba, aun así, y aún con todas sus infidelidades, siempre encontraba un lugar en su cama, un lugar entre sus brazos y sobre sus labios.

Burn quizá le amaba. Quizá.

Pero quizá había personas que no sabían amar tan bien.

Hiroto era un mar de opuestos. Hiroto rara vez fruncía el ceño, siempre estaba sonriendo. Hiroto no le pedía que hiciera nada, sino que hacía todo él -ir de compras y prepararle el desayuno y llevar la ropa a la lavandería-. Hiroto le mandaba mensajes todo el día, le preguntaba cómo se sentía y, por encima de todo, le decía que _le quería. _Sin dudas ni tapujos, sin medios tonos ni significados ocultos. _Te quiero. Te veo después. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué quieres comer hoy? Ya llevé la ropa a la lavandería. Duerme bien, llegaré más tarde._

_Te quiero._

Gazelle ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar toda esa consideración hacia su persona. Todo ese cariño, esa adictiva dulzura. Sólo sabía que en algún punto _casa, hogar_ había cambiado su significado. El departamento que solía compartir con Burn se había borrado de su cabeza y había sido reemplazado por el cuarto con Hiroto, por el pasillo con tres puertas que llevaban a los cuartos de Saginuma, que siempre estaba de buen humor y disponible para alguna conversación, y de Midorikawa, que si bien solía ser más antisocial era un engrane indispensable de esa pequeña… ¿familia? Gazelle tenía que reconocerlo, estar ahí, estar "en casa", se sentía a lo que él suponía que debía sentirse estar con una familia.

La noche que regresaron de aquel increíble restaurante bajo las estrellas, Gazelle le había pedido a Hiroto por primera vez que durmiera con él. Porque desde su llegada, el pelirrojo había estado ocupando un mueble grande que tenía en su habitación -sin quejarse, nunca-. Hiroto había dudado -y a Gazelle le había aterrorizado que se negara-, pero había terminado accediendo. La cama no era muy grande, así que se habían dormido de lado. Gazelle había sentido la mano de Hiroto deslizarse por su cintura en algún momento después de que cerraran los ojos, y le había dejado. También la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y en algún momento simplemente habían optado por dormir abrazados, Hiroto recostado sobre su espalda y Suzuno de lado, recostado sobre su antebrazo y rodeándole el torso con su brazo delgado. Por la mañana, Hiroto le había despertado con un beso en la frente. Y, cuando Suzuno había abierto los ojos, Hiroto había acercado su rostro peligrosamente al suyo, le había mirado directo a los ojos y después había cerrado los suyos y había salvado el espacio entre sus labios. Le había besado y Gazelle le había respondido. Había sido un beso breve, tras el cual Hiroto había vuelto a besarle la frente y le había abrazado con un cariño casi palpable.

Hiroto le quería. Realmente le quería.

¿Y él, acaso había cualquier cosa en él que fuese digna de Hiroto? Por favor…

Él era sólo ese chico estúpido con ojeras debajo de los ojos y costillas pronunciadas, drogadicto y bueno para nada, mentiroso y traidor. Usaba los descansos entre clases para drogarse en los baños o en cualquier otro rincón solitario de la universidad con la poca droga que le quedaba. Esa misma mañana en que Hiroto le besó, Gazelle le mandó a Burn un mensaje desesperado, pidiéndole encontrarlo en la universidad y que _por favor_ le llevara _algo._

* * *

… _Suffocate in the mess you're making  
You can't get enough you take  
And take and take and take and take  
Fuck it, are you listening…_

_(___… Sofócate en el desastre que estás haciendo  
No puedes tener suficiente, tomas  
Y tomas y tomas y tomas y tomas  
Al diablo, ¿estás escuchando?_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Este es un pedazo de pasado en medio del presente._**

**_¿Recuerdan el último capítulo de Burn y Gazelle? Lo que ocurrió en él es posterior a este capítulo, aclaro en caso de que alguien se haya perdido._**

**_Y bueno, ¿HirotoxGazelle o BurnxGazelle? Hagan sus apuestas._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Tsunami, Aphrodi y temas que no se deben traer a la mesa._**

**_Por cierto, como nota final, ¿han visto _500 days of Summer_? Habrá una referencia a esta película en algún capítulo próximo por lo que me gustaría que la hubiesen visto. En caso de que la hayan evitado por pensar que era una tontería romántica (como yo lo hacía), les comento que de hecho es bastante cruel y horrible y por lo tanto es linda *corazón* te hace sufrir hahaha._  
**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	53. Song 53: Last train home

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Vengo con este capítulo más pronto de lo planeado por el simple hecho de que son ustedes un amors y no sólo llegamos a la meta de los cien reviews, sino que la sobrepasamos! *corazón* Gracias **Nicole**,** Kira**,** Ryn**,** Nazu **y **BurningBullet **por sus reviews! Les contestaré por MP a cada una porque si escribo aquí me voy a echar fácil un one-shot sólo contestándoles. Me alegra ver que hayan entendido con tanta profundidad todo por lo que Gazelle está pasando. Me pareció muy interesante ver cómo perciben su relación con Hiroto y Burn y también ver qué es lo que piensan que va a pasar (veo que algunas están convencidas de que vuelve con Burn, otras de que se queda con Hiroto, otras sólo quieren ver al mundo arder y que no se quede con ninguno de los dos (?)).

Pues bueno, les dejo then con el capítulo y además *sorpresa* por sobrepasar la meta de los 100 reviews me comprometo a publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de que acabe la semana :D espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Un encuentro _in fraganti_.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 53. Last train home**

(/watch?v=NjKmCxyKmas)

–Tengo que decirte algo.

Tsunami le miró. Asintió mientras dejaba de cortar el pedazo de patata que tenía frente a él. Una cerveza a medio tomar reposaba junto a su mano izquierda y frente a ella la copa de vino de Aphrodi centelleaba suavemente, rellena de brillante vino tinto. Sus labios habían adquirido un suave tono rojizo y sus manos delgadas se extendieron sobre la mesa, cerca de su cuerpo, como si eso le tranquilizara.

–Edgar me habló hoy.

Tsunami, de entrada, no supo cómo tomarlo. ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Vio a los ojos de granate levantarse, observarlo como si ellos mismos esperaran su reacción para adivinar también cuál era la naturaleza de esas noticias.

–Y… ¿qué dijo?

Aphrodi desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

–Que me dejaba en paz. Se disculpó y dijo que me dejaría en paz.

Volvió a mirar a Tsunami.

–Por un momento temí que estuviese hablándome para decirme que haría algo por lo de la… pelea.

Tsunami medio sonrió, como con sorna. No podía decirse que hubiese sido mucho una pelea. Él había tenido la ventaja en todo momento y Edgar apenas había podido defenderse, evidenciándose su condición de _niño rico_ que le despojaba de la capacidad de saber cómo responder en una situación así. _No era un hombre de verdad,_ era el pensamiento que atravesaba su cabeza mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco.

–Pareces divertido –acotó Aphrodi mirándole con una ceja levantada. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Tsunami y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

–No, no, perdona, es sólo que estaba pensando que… no importa, olvídalo, lo que importa es, ¿le crees?

Los labios de Aphrodi se movieron en una sutil mueca que hizo a Tsunami adivinar que Aphrodi no había considerado la posibilidad de no creerle. Y eso le preocupó. Le preocupó porque, a pesar de todo, Aphrodi demostraba seguir teniéndole cierta consideración al tipo inglés. La suficiente como para darle el beneficio de la duda de manera automática, no cuestionándose su sinceridad aun después de que el tipo había pasado una relación entera mintiéndole.

La cosa era que, o Aphrodi era tonta -que no era su opinión-, o, simple y llanamente, aún tenía alguna clase de sentimiento por él. Lo que era aún más preocupante, dado el trato que el tipo le había dado desde que su relación se había terminado.

Por un rato, Tsunami no supo qué decir. Aunque recordó que, en realidad, era Aphrodi quien tenía que decir algo.

–¿Crees que debería dudar de él? –lo hizo finalmente. Tsunami desvió la mirada por un momento, pensativo, y luego volvió a mirarle.

–Aphrodi, ¿me dirías que tienes motivos para confiar de cualquier forma en él? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

La rubia no tardó en responder.

–Es cierto que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero también es cierto que a pesar de lo ocurrido no ha tomado ninguna acción en contra tuya, y podría haberlo hecho.

Tsunami pasó un pulgar nerviosamente por el largo del metal de su cuchillo, que estaba en su mano izquierda.

Aphrodi estaba defendiendo a Edgar. Y la sensación venenosa en su interior, de celos o ira o de quién sabe qué no le gustó. Se forzó a respirar profundo, intentando deshacerse de un poco de tensión.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –asintió–. Es sólo que me sorprende que hables así de alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño.

–¿Hablar cómo?

–Estás defendiéndolo.

–¡No es así! –frunció el ceño y los ojos de ambos se clavaron en los del otro, como si se desafiaran–. Tan sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

–Yo también estoy haciéndolo. Ese tipo es un imbécil y no es digno de confianza.

Aphrodi bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en otra dirección. Tenía el ceño fruncido y Tsunami no entendía nada.

–¿Estás enojada porque dije que Edgar es un imbécil? ¡Tú misma lo has dicho antes!

Silencio. Pudo ver los puños de Aphrodi encrespándose un poco, sus labios apretándose y sus cejas temblando.

–Aphrodi –llamó, no en voz muy fuerte porque no quería armar una escena, pero con la suficiente firmeza. La rubia le miró–. ¿Por qué te estás enojando conmigo? No lo entiendo.

–Porque no puedes aceptar que Edgar podría hacer algo bien.

–Eso es porque desde que lo conozco no ha hecho ninguna cosa bien.

–Tú no lo conoces.

Los ojos envinados lo miraron con una intensidad más grande que cualquiera que hubiesen tenido antes. Tsunami realmente estaba frustrándose.

–Claro, y tú sí, y por eso es que te diste cuenta tan pronto de que te engañaba, ¿verdad?

Se arrepintió al momento de lo que dijo. Cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin querer ver la reacción de Aphrodi. Ella se levantó. No con rudeza ni nada, porque tampoco era una persona que fuese a armar un escándalo en medio de un restaurante; tan sólo tomó sus llaves con tranquilidad y se alejó de la mesa. Tsunami no hizo nada por detenerla, porque sabía que era lo mejor. No quería que se dijeran más cosas de las que ambos se arrepintieran.

* * *

El surfista australiano llegó a su departamento en taxi. Descendió e ingresó a su residencia. Cuando llegó a su piso, abrió la puerta sin mucha ceremonia, pues estaba seguro de que no había nadie dentro. Una exclamación y un grito provenientes de la sala le alertaron, aunque no mucho porque alcanzó a ver de reojo la cabellera verdosa de su compañero de piso y porque además estaba tan desanimado que probablemente poco le habría importado que hubiese algún delincuente en su sala.

–Hey, ¿estás con alguien? –dijo, sin voltear hacia la sala por respeto.

–Eh, sí, algo así…

–¡¿Cómo que algo así?!

Tsunami se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Midori, su _otra _compañera de cuarto, y entonces no pudo evitar mirar. Vio a Masaki observándole por encima del respaldo del mueble con una sonrisa nerviosa. Midori se levantó con la falda a medio poner, el sostén a la vista y su blusa colgando de sus brazos cruzados frente a su torso.

–¡Aprende a admitir las cosas, Kariya Masaki! –exclamó, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes miró a Tsunami, que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y, con un tono más suave, le saludó–. Hola, Jou, no te esperábamos hasta más tarde.

–Ya me di cuenta, ¿la sala? ¿En serio? ¡Yo me acuesto ahí!

–Échale la culpa a ese calenturiento.

Evitando borrar la expresión ofendida de su rostro, la muchacha se alejó. Kariya se puso medio de pie para hablarle.

–¡No era que no quisiera admitirlo, sólo estaba intentando ser prudente! ¡Qué pasaba si tú no querías que lo supiera! ¿Eh? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Sin responder, Midori cerró su puerta con un portazo. Kariya negó con la cabeza y miró a Tsunami.

–Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? –inquirió, arrojándose después en el sillón.

–Dímelo a mí –respondió el moreno, rodeando la sala para sentarse en el mueble de enfrente. Un Kariya sin camisa y despeinado le miró desde el otro sillón.

–¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? ¿No me digas que…? –no quiso terminar la oración, porque la posibilidad que se formulaba en su cabeza era indeseable, y en consecuencia impronunciable. Tsunami suspiró.

–No sé qué le pasa por la cabeza. Empezó a hablar de su ex y todo se fue al demonio.

–¿Su ex el que es un imbécil? ¿Al que golpeaste?

Tsunami asintió y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

–Se fue a mitad de la cena. Supuse que era lo mejor. No sé si debería hablarle ya.

–Mierda –Masaki miró de lado y tamborileó el mueble con los dedos–. No lo sé, no entiendo a las mujeres. Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Midori.

Tsunami le miró y sonrió un poco.

–Quizá después. Cuéntame hace cuánto que está pasando esto –giró el dedo índice en el aire como para indicar que se refería a la situación de antes. Masaki se rascó la cabeza.

–No sé, creo que la primera vez que la besé fue en esa fiesta que hicimos en el piso de los asiáticos.

–¿Y luego?

–Pues no lo sé. Nos volvimos a besar. Y luego más cosas.

Tsunami rio.

–Eres el peor contando cosas que existe.

–Vamos, la mitad de las veces estaba borracho así que no recuerdo mucho.

–¿Y ahora estás borracho?

–Claro que no.

–¿Entonces es serio?

Masaki le miró, rascándose nuevamente la cabeza.

–No tengo la menor idea. Quizá sí.

Tsunami se fue a la cama de mejor humor. Aunque su propio fiasco aún le pesaba en la cabeza, saber que a sus amigos les iba bien le alegraba lo suficiente como para olvidarse de ello por un rato. Miró a su teléfono, ya con la luz apagada, viendo que eran cerca de la una y media y deseando ver en él alguna señal de vida de Aphrodi.

Nada.

Decidió escribirle un mensaje.

"_Hola. Realmente quería que hoy fuera diferente, ¿sabes? ¿Has visto esa película de _500 days of Summer_? Como me dijiste que te gustan las películas románticas y un poco dramáticas, supongo que sí. ¿Recuerdas esa parte en la que hay una comparación entre la expectativa y la realidad? Bueno, me siento un poco así. Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. Realmente te a- *borrar* Realmente te qui- *borrar* Me importas mucho. No quiero que él vuelva a lastimarte y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. Duerme bien. Hablamos después. Si quieres *borrar* Cuando te sientas mejor. Buenas noches"._

Enviar.

Tsunami releyó su mensaje treinta veces y esperó por un buen rato una respuesta. No llegó. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y, deseando que esto de las relaciones fuera un poco menos doloroso, se quedó dormido.

* * *

… _I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within…_

_(___… Me pregunto si estás escuchando  
Captando las señales  
Enviadas desde adentro_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Aphrodi y Tsunami eran demasiado perfectos para ser verdad._**

**_(Yo destrozando ilusiones desde tiempos inmemoriales...)_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: La primera vez que Shirou le sonrió a Ryuuji, Ryuuji supo sin ninguna duda que esa era una sonrisa falsa. Siguiente viaje al pasado._**

**_Por cierto, para los fans de Kariya, recuerden que escribí su historia en un one-shot aparte (Do I wanna know?) ya que aquí ya no cabía. En caso de que alguien no lo haya leído y guste hacerlo :)_**

**_Poka!_**


	54. Song 54: Make a move

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, esto es un poco después de que acabe la semana, pero semi cumplí! No pude publicar antes because I was busy escribiendo un OS que publicaré muuuy pronto :D si les gusta la pareja KidouXFubuki, sepan que Kira pidió algo de ellos para su cumpleaños, así que, soon, very soon!

Gracias por sus reviews **Kira **y **Nazu**!

**Kira**, me temo que a Tsunami todavía le falta bastante "huracán" por vivir, y tal vez Aphrodi ni siquiera sea el peor de sus problemas *chanchán*, pero no todo puede ser dolor y sufrimiento, prometo que no todo será dolor y sufrimiento xD Aphrodi está pasándose de menso... pero hay que ser un poco comprensivos. Está hecho un desastre, realmente, por lo que pasó con Edgar.

**Nazu**, hay ciertos temas que quizá se pueden tocar, pero sí, en general yo creo que no es muy saludable andar por la vida hablando de los ex's a tu pareja actual, sobre todo si hay temas inconclusos (aunque si hay temas inconclusos quizá no deberías tener una "pareja actual" haha). Lo de los mensajes es muy cierto, ¿quién no ha borrado lo que escribió, releído su mensaje 300 veces, o esperado por horas por una respuesta? Pobrecillo Tsunami, creo que todos nos identificamos con él.

Gracias chicas y les dejo el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nanáis.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 54. Make a move**

(/watch?v=–FtzaDxHgLk)

–Este es Shirou Fubuki, nuestro nuevo socio de la estatal –introdujo Saginuma al chico de cabello de nieve, cuyos ojos tristes se posaron sobre Midorikawa y Kiyama al tiempo que sonreía. Ryuuji supo desde el primer segundo que aquella era una sonrisa falsa.

–Midorikawa Ryuuji –dijo llanamente, presentándose, tomándole de la mano para saludarle. Hiroto fue mucho más entusiasta, presentándose e intentando entablar una conversación. Midorikawa se quedó sin decir nada, pero tampoco se alejó. Observaba a Fubuki con un interés que pocas, muy pocas personas alguna vez le habían despertado. Notaba que los ojos grises, ojos que no le gustaban, lo miraban de vez en cuando, de reojo, como si notaran la insistencia de su mirada. Pero ninguno se dijo nada, porque Fubuki estaba siendo totalmente acaparado por Hiroto y Midorikawa estaba siendo totalmente acaparado por un vaso de vodka con jugo que iba desvaneciéndose entre sus labios.

–¿Te traigo algo de beber? –Shirou asintió y Hiroto se dirigió a la cocina del apartamento en el que se encontraban para preparar alguna bebida. Había ya gente por todas partes, botellas varias a medio vaciar sobre la meseta y uno que otro charco de naturaleza desconocida sobre el suelo frente al refrigerador. En lo que Hiroto se entretenía seleccionando alguna bebida para prepararle al peliplata, Ryuuji aprovechó para acercarse más a él.

Se miraron. Y no dijeron nada. Ryuuji desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y se bebió un sorbo más de su vodka como para fingir que la situación no era incómoda. Fubuki miró hacia otro lado, pero luego volvió a mirar a Ryuuji.

–¿Qué estudias?

Midorikawa le miró.

–Voy a estudiar Marketing, ¿y tú?

–Ingeniería en Sistemas.

El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo. No parecía ser el tipo de _'nerd'_ que según él debía ser para estudiar una carrera como esa.

–¿Y por qué eso?

Fubuki se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, me gustan los números. Y según mi consejero es una buena carrera, con mucho futuro y buenas entradas. Sonaba bien, ¿tú por qué estudias Marketing?

–Para aprender a mentirle a la gente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Fubuki le miró fijamente. Después ambos volvieron a desviar la mirada, Ryuuji acabándose lo que le quedaba de su vaso y el peliplata mirando hacia la cocina como si esperara que Hiroto llegara a rescatarlo.

Ryuuji era un fracaso en lo que a socializar respectaba. Y por eso no lo hacía. Nunca. _Jamás. _Y por un rato se maldijo mentalmente por siquiera haberlo intentado. Ya debería saber de sobra que él no servía para esas cosas…

–No me gusta la gente que miente –comentó el otro. Entonces sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

–Pues yo nunca miento –respondió el de ojos negros contemplándolo atentamente. Odiaba el color de sus ojos pero amaba el color de su cabello.

–¿Entonces por qué quieres aprender a hacerlo?

–Porque también es una buena carrera, con mucho futuro y buenas entradas.

Fubuki sonrió. Y Midorikawa respondió a la sonrisa. Se sentía un poco bien. Eso. Lo que fuera. Hiroto regresó.

–Aquí tienes –dijo, entregando a Fubuki un vaso con un contenido de color achocolatado, como café. Él sostenía un vaso similar y Midorikawa se lo quitó–. ¡Hey!

–Ve a buscarte otro, que ya no tenía nada –dijo, mostrándole su vaso como para enfatizar lo dicho y luego entregándoselo. Hiroto le lanzó una mirada levemente asesina pero obedeció. Con Hiroto desaparecido un rato más, la atención del rubio regresó a la del futuro ingeniero–. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres, Fubu?

Supiera Dios por qué se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para acortarle el nombre así de rápido. Pero al peliplata pareció no importarle.

–Pues aprender sobre lenguajes de programación. Y fumar cigarros de cereza.

–Qué asco.

La sonrisa de Fubuki se ensanchó.

–De verdad eres honesto.

–Te dije que sí.

–Te creo.

Ambos probaron la bebida preparada por Hiroto. La única diferencia es que esta vez ninguno desvió la mirada.

–¡Qué bueno! –exclamó el ojigris, estudiando su vaso–. ¿Sabes qué tiene?

–Licor de café y leche, creo.

–Es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

–Tampoco es que lo haya probado muchas veces. Pero es que nuestro compañero de cuarto es un borracho.

–¿Saginuma?

Ryuuji asintió. Y Fubuki volvió a sonreír. Porque sí, Midorikawa era honesto.

Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando. Hiroto no había vuelto a acercarse más que para saludarles un momento y luego dejarlos con un "ahora regreso" que de verídico no tenía nada. Porque quizá se había dado cuenta de que ya salía sobrando y se había ido a hacer amigos en algún otro lugar. A diferencia de Midorikawa, al pelirrojo se le daban mucho mejor ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando la noche acabó, Midorikawa se ofreció a acompañar a Fubuki hasta su apartamento. Caminaron bajo los restos de brisa veraniega, calurosa pero un poco fresca. La luna estaba redonda y las calles moderadamente ocupadas. Era sábado y a esa hora todos iban regresando a sus respectivas camas. O a la cama de alguien más.

–Mido, ¿te habían dicho que eres muy guapo?

Ryuuji le miró. Se detuvo. Fubuki le imitó y le miró con preocupación, quizá temiendo haberlo ofendido, haber hecho algo mal.

Porque es que Fubuki estaba acostumbrado a que siempre hacía algo mal. La gente siempre se alejaba de él.

Ryuuji le contempló en silencio por un rato. Después se le acercó sutilmente y, con algo parecido a vergüenza, levantó las manos para tomarle del rostro. El cuerpo le temblaba. Sus manos quedaron frías. Sus labios también. Así que estaban helados para cuando tocaron los labios más cálidos de Shirou. Cerró los ojos. No fue un beso tanto como un simple contacto entre los labios de ambos, un toque suave, casto, lleno de inseguridades. Se separó y le miró a los ojos.

Ojos grises. Ojos grises. Ryuuji _odiaba _los ojos grises.

–Nadie. Nunca. Gracias.

Fubuki sonrió entre sus manos y esa sonrisa era realmente sincera, no como la que le había visto la primera vez, al inicio de la noche. Fubuki quiso acercarse para un nuevo beso, pero Midorikawa se alejó. Lo soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sin entender, la mirada del otro se detuvo sobre él.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No lo sé.

Miró de lado y quiso deshacerse por dentro. Por fuera también. Simplemente desaparecer. Era tan patético.

–No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Besar a la gente.

–Pero acabas de…

–Es todo, nunca podría hacer algo más que eso. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Se hizo silencio por un momento. Ryuuji quiso levantar los ojos para mirarlo, descubrir su reacción, pero temía demasiado.

Ryuuji era un cobarde.

–¿Podemos ser sólo amigos? ¿Siempre?

–¿Siempre? –cuestionó el peliblanco, preguntándose quizá si aquella sería alguna suerte de petición cursi al estilo "seamos amigos para siempre". Pero eran otras cosas las que Midorikawa quería decir, tan sólo que nunca era demasiado fácil entenderlo.

–Siempre, como… siempre. No cambiar.

Y otra vez silencio.

–Me agradas –dijo finalmente el rubio, en un intento último por tratar de transmitir lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y los pensamientos al otro. Le miró. Fubuki sonrió.

–Siempre.

Levantó la mano y Midorikawa se apresuró a tomarla. Más tarde el rubio le abrazó por la cintura. Y por un tiempo a ninguno le quedó muy claro qué era lo que Midorikawa sentía por Fubuki, ni mucho menos qué era lo que quería de su relación.

Tres meses después, Fubuki intentó algo con alguien más. Su relación duró algo más de un mes y después, abruptamente, se terminó. No le había contado nada a Ryuuji porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero en su peor momento, cuando no supo a quién más recurrir, terminó en el apartamento de los otros tres universitarios llorando como si se hubiese bebido toda el agua del mar y estuviese dejándola caer ahora por sus mejillas.

–_No soy suficientemente bueno._

–No digas tonterías.

–_Perdóname._

–¿Por qué?

–_Por no decirte._

–Está bien.

Se durmieron abrazados, Shirou acurrucado entre los brazos de Ryuuji, su frente tocando contra su cuello caliente.

–A quien quiero es a ti –musitó en la mañana.

–Por favor, no digas eso…

–¿Me quieres?

–Claro que te quiero, te adoro, Shirou…

–Pero… ¿siempre?

–Siempre.

A la semana siguiente, Minamisawa Atsushi amaneció en el interior de un basurero, con alguna droga fuerte aun recorriéndole las venas, el peor dolor de cabeza que pudiera recordar, la cara entera amoratada y la ropa hecha jirones. Jamás tuvo la menor idea de lo que le había pasado. Pudo asumir un robo porque su cartera y su teléfono móvil estaban ausentes.

Con el tiempo Fubuki aprendió a entender a Midorikawa. Pero Midorikawa también aprendió a entender a Fubuki, porque Midorikawa no era el único que era complicado. A veces era un poco más difícil aceptar que nunca iban a saber estar juntos, porque los dos estaban un poco rotos y pretender tener una relación habría terminado probablemente en algo que iba a romperlos más, porque los dos necesitaban a alguien más completo que les enseñara a ser así, y era difícil. En especial cuando Fubuki volvía a ser abandonado o cuando Midorikawa despertaba de sus estados de ausencias mentales para descubrir que había pasado la noche con alguien, lo que lo aterrorizaba completamente pero sin embargo no evitaba que siguiera drogándose hasta desvanecerse.

(Y debería haber sabido que, con tan sólo pedírselo, Hiroto habría estado dispuesto a alejar a todas las alimañas de su cama. Debería haberlo sabido pero el problema de que uno esté tan roto es que no piensa que haya alguien dispuesto a intentar volver a unir sus piezas).

Así que a veces el simple hecho de tenerse el uno al otro dolía, pero otras veces también era lo único que sabía cómo curarles las heridas.

Y al menos sabían que se tenían. Y que se tendrían.

Siempre.

* * *

… _So are we lost or do we know  
Which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way…_

_(___… ¿Entonces estamos perdidos o sabemos  
En qué dirección deberíamos ir?  
Sentándonos y esperando a que alguien tome nuestras manos y nos guíe_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: "Siempre" en el sentido de "Nunca" poder ser nada más._**

**_Juro que a veces me gustaría poder juntar a estos dos, pero no. Al menos tenían que tener un beso para que mi alma pudiera ser feliz :D_**

**_Esta canción es la primera que llegué a escuchar de Lostprophets, y también la última de ellos que tendremos. La letra creo que les va bien a los dos._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Aphrodi solía pasársela de fiesta en fiesta con dos americanos locos y un chico andrógino que se volvió su mejor amigo. Después conoció a Edgar, y después conoció a Tsunami._**

**_(Y el próximo capítulo podría tardar un poco, porque la vida se me pone enfrente y me cierra el Word)._**

**_À bientôt!_**


	55. Song 55: Stay

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Retorno y retorno con un aviso. De aquí en adelante vamos a empezar a ver un poco más y un poco menos a ciertos personajes. El motivo es el siguiente: todos los personajes en esta historia tienen un momento pivotal que define lo que sucederá con ellos de aquí hasta el final del fic. Hay algunos personajes que ya pasaron por ese momento crucial y otros que no, por eso es que a los que ya lo pasaron vamos a verlos menos y a los que no más, de modo que pueda equilibrar el desarrollo de todas las historias. Así que esperen ver más a Rococo, Kidou, Hiroto, etcétera.

Y por cierto, estoy planeando algo especial para Rococo, sé de alguien que va a estar muy contento (cofcof Retretor cofcof). Lo veremos de vuelta en aproximadamente cinco capítulos.

Sin más por el momento, agradezco totalmente los reviews *corazón*

**Nazu, **tú analogía es perfecta, es así EXACTAMENTE como son. Sobre Hiroto y Mido, Midorikawa le debe una parte importante de quien es en el momento actual del fic a su relación con Hiroto. Hiroto es una persona importantísima para él. Creo que intentaré profundizar un poco en esto en el futuro :) (y lamento romper las ilusiones OTPeistas u.u).

**Nadia, **¡bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas animado a escribir, me encanta ver lectores nuevos (sobre todo porque tienen el valor de echarse los más de 50 capítulos haha, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó?). Muchas gracias por el review, linda! *corazón*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nein.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 55. Stay**

(/watch?v=5S1O3D8Q7_A)

El tercer _shot_ de tequila se deshizo entre los labios de los estudiantes de artes. Era una de las primeras salidas del año, apenas estaban conociéndose. Aphrodi había conectado velozmente con un chico llamado Ranmaru y más tarde habían hecho amistad también con un par de americanos, Mark y Dylan, que eran divertidísimos.

–¡Fiesta! –exclamaba Dylan cada tanto, arrastrando la última vocal de la palabra, sólo para animar un poco las cosas, lanzando los brazos al aire. Aphrodi reía, Mark se burlaba y Ranmaru le seguía el juego, levantando también una mano y haciendo un gritillo que sonaba como una 'U' larga. El alcohol se les evaporaba de las venas y la música se infiltraba en sus arterias. Aphrodi se encontraba en un momento lanzándose a los brazos de Mark, quien le sostenía antes de caer al suelo de manera teatral, al siguiente dando vueltas como bólido con Dylan y un poco después bailando de manera sensual con Ranmaru, acercándose los dos peligrosamente como si fuesen a besarse, sabiendo que se ganaban un par de miradas interesadas aquí y allá, pero al final no hacían nada. El alcohol seguía fluyendo, y cuando algún desconocido se acercó para ofrecerles algo de cannabis, ninguno se negó.

Esa era la vida. Esa era la fiesta. Ah, qué tiempos.

Cuando Aphrodi conoció a Edgar, ninguno de sus amigos estuvo de acuerdo en que anduviera con él.

"_Se nota que es un donjuán", _le advirtió Kirino seriamente, con el ceño fruncido, los labios rectos, con una gravedad que pocas veces veía en él. Aphrodi le ignoró.

"_No me gusta… algo tiene, pero no me gusta…", _le dijo Dylan, rascándose la cabeza y con una expresión medio desalentada. Aphrodi tampoco le escuchó.

"_Escúchame, averigüé sobre él y algunos dicen que se la vive de bar en bar buscando con quién acostarse, ¿eso es realmente lo que quieres?", _preguntó Mark, y Aphrodi se limitó a encogerse de hombros y voltear el rostro.

Endemoniado orgullo suyo. Le hizo darles la espalda a las personas más cercanas que tenía, alejarse de ellos simplemente porque estaba convencido de que había encontrado al _amor de su vida_ y que ellos no lo entendían. Ellos no entendían que cualquiera tenía un pasado y que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Qué vergonzoso. Qué vergonzoso haber tenido que tragarse todo ese orgullo y aceptar los _telodije's_ escritos en sus caras.

"_Perdónenme"._

Ellos se miraron. Ranmaru no le ignoró. Dylan le escuchó. Mark no volteó el rostro.

A pesar de todo, Edgar había sido una bonita etapa de su vida. Vamos que, si uno quitaba todas las mentiras de las que sólo se había enterado hasta el final, la relación no había estado tan mal. Había tenido sus cosas malas, como cualquiera, pero también había estado infestada de sueños e ilusiones como cualquier otra. De Aphrodi visualizándose junto a ese hombre por el resto de su vida. De amaneceres juntos, flores en los aniversarios y pequeños detalles y sorpresas de vez en cuando, cada que a Edgar se le antojaba. Vamos que había sido bonito, que Aphrodi había estado muy ilusionado, que todo había parecido perfecto…

Vamos que qué fácil era para un mentiroso construir un castillo de naipes sobre el cielo. Vamos que qué fácil era para una mentira descubierta derrumbarlo todo.

Aphrodi no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces. Y no es que pensara que estuviese a punto de hacerlo, pero no sabía muy bien si todo lo que estaba haciendo últimamente tenía algún sentido. ¿Acaso estaba actuando porque quería actuar así o eran tan sólo sus emociones tormentosas las que dictaban todo lo que hacía?

Qué maldita frustración.

Lo que menos quería era salir lastimado. Pero lo que quería aún menos era lastimar a alguien más.

Y de cualquier forma no podía evitar ni lo uno ni lo otro, al parecer. Quizá porque las heridas estaban todas demasiado frescas y bastaba con el paso de una brisa para hacérselas doler. Bastaba con _lo que fuera._ Todo en su cabeza y en sus emociones era estúpido en ese momento. _TODO._

Tenía los ojos hinchados después de haberse pasado llorando desde que se había ido del restaurante hasta ahora. Ranmaru había venido a verlo y le había preparado un té caliente. Después se había sentado sobre su cama, posando la cabeza de Aphrodi sobre sus piernas, y había procedido a acariciarle con suavidad el cabello mientras le escuchaba relatar sus desvaríos emocionales.

–Ya no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo.

–Está bien.

–¿Cómo podría estar bien?

–Es que te sientes mal, Aphrodi. Es normal que hagas tonterías que normalmente no harías.

–Eso no hace que estén bien. Estoy lastimándolo.

–Yo creo que él sabía a lo que se atenía. Él sabe que apenas estás saliendo de una relación. Si acaso, su actitud me parece un poco oportunista.

–Maru, golpeó a Edgar sólo porque me insultó.

–Lo sé. En realidad es un tipazo y no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

–…

–Sabes que estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero soy honesto.

–Lo sé…

Suspiró y miró a los ojos azules de su amigo. Ranmaru le sonrió.

–Cuando pase la tormenta, Teru, todo esto te parecerá un mal chiste y nada más.

–Yo me río de los malos chistes.

Ranmaru sonrió un poco más.

–Precisamente. De esto te vas a reír.

–Claro que no.

Tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara, fingiendo frustración. Ambos prestaron atención cuando escucharon al teléfono de Aphrodi vibrar. Ranmaru volteó y Aphrodi se quitó la almohada. Antes de que el pelirrosa reaccionara, el rubio ya estaba levantado y con el celular en manos.

–Tienes que leer esto… –susurró después de un momento, entregando el teléfono a su amigo. Ranmaru lo leyó. Tras un momento, levantó ambas cejas y observó al otro.

–Teru, por Dios…

–Lo sé.

–Teru.

–¿Qué?

Ranmaru le miró seria, seriamente, como pocas, demasiado pocas veces le había mirado en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Por eso Aphrodi sabía que iba a decirle algo importante, algo de lo que realmente estaba convencido. Como cuando le había dicho, por ejemplo, que Edgar no le convenía. Y la incógnita de lo que diría se lo comió tres segundos por dentro.

Excepto que cuando le escuchó, inmediatamente deseó que mejor no hubiera dicho nada.

–No lo mereces.

* * *

… _No, ain't nothing I can do to make you STAY  
With me only  
And we'll dream to forget  
That you're not the one…_

_(___… No, no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacer que te QUEDES  
Sólo conmigo  
Y soñaremos para olvidar  
Que tú no eres el indicado_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: De esas amistades que sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros..._**

**_Me imagino a Terumi y a Ranmaru bien "mean girls". _**

**_Sobre la canción: la letra se me sabe a que vendrían siendo los sentimientos de Aphrodi hacia Edgar. Esta canción es una de las primeras que produjo el grupo "No Devotion", que es un grupo formado por los integrantes restantes de Lostprophets junto con un vocalista nuevo. Es una canción muy buena y me pareció lindo incluirla justo después de la última de Lostprophets, para que veamos que de lo más bajo uno siempre puede volver a levantarse._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shindou se encuentra con un monstruo pero él le ve cara de ángel._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	56. Song 56: A little death

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola, gente linda! Como ya saben me gusta actualizar los domingos así que hoy traigo capítulo. Espero actualizar más seguido estos días :)

Por fin hice una lista de capítulos próximos, y aunque creo que ya la mayoría se lee todos los capítulos y no sólo algunos, se las dejo igual para que sepan un poco de lo que vamos a ver de aquí al capítulo 70 :D

Lista:

**Parejas:**

_GoenjixMidorikawa  
_Capítulos: 65

_BurnxGazelle_  
Capítulos: 69, 70

_HirotoxGazelle  
_Capítulos: 67, 69, 70

_TsunamixAphrodi  
_Capítulos: 53, 55, 59

_TsurugixShindou  
_Capítulos: 56, 58, 66

_KidouxFubuki  
_Capítulos: 57

**Personajes:**

_Rococo Urupa  
_Capítulos: 60, 61, 62, 68

_Edgar Valtinas  
_Capítulos: 56, 60, 62

**Flashbacks:**

_Midorikawa y Fubuki  
_Capítulo 54

_Hiroto y Midorikawa  
_Capítulos 63 y 64

Sin más, agradezco los reviews a **Nadia, Ryn** y también a **Nazu **que me lo mandó por Facebook haha. Les respondo esta vez por MP para que las notas no queden kilométricas.

Mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando :) les dejo con el capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **El tema ese del negocio de pieles.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 56. A little death**

(/watch?v=LVqGRJLEj28)

Shindou se sonrojó.

Los dedos delgados, largos, se movían entre su cabello. Le tocaron tan suavemente que no pudo evitarlo. Se estremeció y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad más rojiza, mientras sus labios se entreabrían apenas, queriendo evitar dejar que de ellos escapara un suspiro demasiado audible.

–Qué belleza –susurró él, mirándole por encima. Le sonreía.

A las 7:30pm en punto un automóvil Mercedes Benz blanco se detuvo frente a la esquina de la calle Glockengasse, cruce con la Zeughausstraße. Shindou vio al cristal bajarse, haciendo desaparecer su propio reflejo en él. Reflejo que había ignorado, porque ya no le gustaba mucho verse.

Unos ojos hechos de mar aparecieron detrás, el cuerpo alto inclinado desde el asiento del conductor para mirarlo.

–¿Eres _Fortissimo_? –preguntó. Shindou asintió. Una de sus manos se había ido instintivamente a rozarse el brazo opuesto, en señal de su nerviosismo. Él no sabía que hacía ese gesto. Él no sabía que ellos se daban cuenta y de que a personas como aquel hombre _le encantaba. _Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces descendió del automóvil, le dio la vuelta y se acercó a Shindou. Por mero reflejo el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás, pero lo único que el otro hizo fue abrirle la puerta del auto–. Súbete.

Shindou le miró, y luego al carro, como si nada le quedara claro. Se subió después y la puerta fue cerrada tras él. El interior del carro olía a perfume. El tablero era de piel. Una canción cualquiera sonaba suavemente desde las bocinas.

A las ocho en punto llegaron al lugar designado por el cliente, que era un restaurante de los más caros de la ciudad. Shindou podía distinguirlo fácilmente. El tipo de gente sentada, la constitución de las mesas, la vestidura de los meseros. Era un lugar caro. El otro le tomó del brazo. Vestía un maravilloso Desmond Merrion de color blanco y llevaba el largo cabello recogido de manera elegante, en un peinado que caía por su espalda galantemente. Su colonia se hacía un sitio en el espacio vital de Shindou, acompañándolo durante todo el trayecto desde las escaleras hasta su mesa. Él le jaló la silla para que se sentara y después se sentó frente a él, sonriéndole.

El caballero perfecto. Que no era en vano que los ingleses tenían la fama de ser tan galantes, ¿o no?

Realmente era guapísimo. Desde las facciones marcadas, fuertes, la piel lisa, los ojos azules como una mezcla de mar y cielo y el cabello que simulaba a una cascada de aguas dulces cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Incluso cuando Shindou frecuentaba a los hijos e hijas de personas multimillonarias, no recordaba haber visto jamás a alguien tan _perfecto._

Y se sentía desorientado. Porque claro que estaba acostumbrado a los clientes con cierto poder adquisitivo, ya que, por _su seguridad_, Saginuma nunca le daba a clientes que fuesen de la estatal. Tan sólo de la privada. Chiquillos adinerados, tipos con la tarjeta de crédito de mamá y papá, descendientes de familias con pequeñas fortunas que no tenían problema alguno en pagar las colegiaturas estratosféricas que las universidades privadas solicitaban. A eso estaba acostumbrado y no era el dinero de _Edgar_ lo que lo desorientaba.

Era su actitud.

¿Por qué llevarlo a cenar? ¿Por qué pasarlo a buscar? ¿Por qué tratarlo con tantas atenciones y consideración? No era como si le tuviera que conquistar… no era como si Shindou no fuese a entregarse a él de cualquier manera.

Pero el tipo había insistido. Y en lo que Saginuma le había insistido, era en que este era un "cliente importante" y que le _convenía_ complacerlo.

Shindou no había sabido si eso había sido una recomendación o una _advertencia._

–Ordena lo que quieras –le dijo. Y Shindou descendió los ojos, preguntándose si realmente podía pedir lo que quisiera. Eligió un plato de costo intermedio. Edgar pidió una botella de vino muy cara para acompañar. Takuto sintió al joven Valtinas observándole durante toda la cena. Como si analizara cada movimiento que hacía, desde sus modales, su uso de los cubiertos, su manera de comportarse. Como si evaluara si Shindou realmente estaba "a la altura".

Lo llevó a uno de los mejores edificios departamentales de la ciudad. Un apartamento de lujo, que le recordó a Shindou un poco de la vida que solía tener. Los muebles de diseñador, los pisos pulidos y el aire perfumado.

Edgar lo había recostado sutilmente sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él.

"_Qué belleza", _había susurrado cuando le vio sonrojarse y estremecerse bajo su contacto. Y Shindou no pudo evitar entregarse a él. _Realmente _entregarse a él, en un poco más que sólo cuerpo como hacía con el resto de sus clientes, porque Edgar lo había tratado de una manera en que ningún otro había tenido la decencia de tratarle. Le había tratado como si se mereciera algo más que ser guiado a una cama, desvestido y usado por un rato para luego ser despedido de manera irrelevante.

Suspiró de manera franca bajo sus caricias, y se aferró a él con ganas verdaderas. Le respondió a todos y cada uno de sus besos y le deleitó con gemidos reales, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, su torso arqueándose y sus párpados apretados.

Edgar además de guapo tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Y además del cuerpo de un dios tenía una manera de actuar en la intimidad de la que uno realmente no podía desprenderse, porque al contrario de lo que se esperaría de un tipo de apariencia tan vana como él, realmente se preocupaba por complacer tanto como por ser complacido.

Un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Cuando terminaron, Shindou permaneció en los brazos de Edgar, dándole la espalda mientras éste le besaba suavemente por encima del hombro y el cuello y le abrazaba de la cintura. La mano de Shindou le palpó la mejilla, recibiendo a cambio un beso también en los dedos. Sin querer se quedó dormido y tampoco es que Edgar no lo hubiese propiciado. O hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

Se despertó con el movimiento de uno de los brazos de Edgar sobre él. Sólo despertarse se dio cuenta de la situación, y de que aquello en definitiva no estaba bien.

Estaba a la merced de su cliente. Desnudo y entre sus brazos, con una mano recorriéndole el pecho y el vientre. La piel de Shindou se erizó, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Era cierto que Shindou no había aborrecido del todo a dormir con Edgar, pero era cierto también que él hacía aquello _por trabajo, _por necesidad, no por placer. Y se había dejado a sí mismo caer en una situación en la que probablemente iba a tener que resignarse a "trabajar"… gratis.

Miró por encima de su hombro, captando la mirada aguazul de Edgar.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días… –volvió a voltear el rostro, sintiendo entonces el aliento del otro caer sobre una de sus orejas, mientras sus brazos lo aprisionaban contra su pecho.

–Fortissimo, ¿qué te parece si le pago a Saginuma un servicio más y te quedas conmigo esta mañana? –preguntó. Shindou hizo amago de volver a mirar por sobre su hombro, pero como Edgar estaba tan cerca de él no pudo moverse mucho–. Y como es domingo –agregó–, voy a pagarle el doble.

Shindou parpadeó casi incrédulo. Hizo movimientos para darse la vuelta sobre la cama y quedar frente a él. Sin decir nada ni avisar de nada, le cogió por el cuello y le besó en los labios. Edgar sonrió dentro del beso.

Un verdadero caballero.

* * *

Como Edgar le había pagado dos servicios de más, Shindou había iniciado la mejor semana posible desde que había llegado ahí. Porque dos servicios más con Edgar significaban dos servicios menos en su semana. Significaba una semana de una escasa forma de libertad. Además, Saginuma había estado extático al ver lo bien que le había ido, e incluso le había dado un pequeño bono como "premio". Shindou tenía que admitir que recibir un premio por su trabajo, y sobre todo recibirlo de Saginuma era una de las cosas más bizarras que le había tocado vivir. Pero no iba a quejarse. Ese dinero lo podía ahorrar. Un día, no tendría que trabajar más. _En eso, _al menos.

Así que cuando volvió a encontrarse con Tsurugi esperándole fuera de su salón, estaba un poco de mejor humor que de costumbre, aunque notó también una punzada de culpa en su interior cuando lo vio, como si su subconsciente pensara que lo había traicionado.

Pero no había traicionado nada. No había nada que traicionar. Que Tsurugi le gustara y que se hubiesen besado un par de veces no implicaba que Shindou le debiera algo. Fidelidad, o lo que fuera. Así que no. Su pecho, de todas formas, se empeñó en seguir generando esa pequeña punzada de _hice algo muy mierda_ en su interior. Shindou se empeñó en ignorarlo.

–¿Qué te pasó el fin de semana? Luces más contento que de costumbre –Shindou no lograba comprender cómo era que Tsurugi podía leerlo tan bien. Si es que sólo se habían encontrado en un par de ocasiones, ¿acaso era extremadamente empático o era uno de esos genios que podían leer a las personas como libros abiertos por medio de su sutil lenguaje corporal? La duda le atosigó bastante pero se limitó a sonreír. Tsurugi se paró cerca de él, muy cerca, como siempre, y tras mirarlo como si admirara una obra de arte antes de decidir adquirirla, le besó.

El beso fue un poco más largo que en otras ocasiones. Shindou no entendía el porqué. Tsurugi simplemente le besó un poco más que de costumbre y él le respondió.

–¿Cuándo vas a darme el privilegio de volver a salir contigo? –le preguntó al separarse, aunque sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Shindou podría haber empezado a contar las pestañas que bordeaban a sus ojos cobrizos.

–Quizá nunca.

–Te encanta torturarme, ¿verdad? –volvió a besarlo. Otra vez fue un beso más o menos largo. Shindou otra vez respondió.

–Tal vez –musitó con una sonrisa que, él no lo sabía, pero lucía extremadamente sensual, en un tono de voz bajo, con Tsurugi no habiéndose alejado del todo y estando a apenas milímetros de sus labios. Tsurugi sonrió también.

–¿A cuántos torturas igual que a mí? –entonces se enderezó, alejándose un poco más de él. Shindou le miró, extrañado, no entendiendo por qué le hacía una pregunta como esa.

–A ninguno.

–¿En serio?

Muy en serio. Porque con todos los demás tenía que ceder. Tsurugi era el único con el que se podía dar el lujo de ir a la velocidad que él quería.

–Sí. Y tú, ¿a cuántos más andas besando cada que se te antoja igual que a mí? –lo preguntó porque la pregunta de Tsurugi le había puesto a pensar. Si era cierto que entre ellos dos no había nada y que los dos eran libres de hacer lo que fuera con otras personas, ¿no era entonces de pensarse que el otro músico probablemente iba por la vida besando a cuánto extraño se le paraba en frente? Si, después de todo, decidir besar a Shindou no parecía haberle tomado mucha deliberación…

El de cabello de noche le sonrió.

–Actualmente, a ninguno más que a ti.

El _actualmente _aclaratorio le hizo fruncir el ceño con un poco de molestia. Eso pareció divertir al otro.

–¿Qué? Estoy siendo honesto. No creas que todo el mundo me gusta tanto como me gustas tú.

Shindou se sonrojó y no pudo mantener la expresión de fastidio.

Le pareció que quizá si Tsurugi había hecho esa pregunta no había sido porque él estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Sino, por el contrario, porque él _no estaba_ haciéndolo, y quería saber si Shindou también estaba dándole a él ese privilegio de exclusividad.

Volvió a sentirse bastante mal. La culpa le hizo subir la mano para rozarse el otro brazo con inseguridad. Los ojos cobrizos notaron el gesto pero su dueño no dijo nada.

–¿Y qué haces cuando alguien te gusta de esa manera? –inquirió, mirándole a los ojos. Tsurugi otra vez sonrió.

–¿No te has enterado? Lo acoso por mensajes todos los días, lo voy a ver a su salón cuando decide ignorarme, y le invito a salir todo el tiempo esperando que se aburra de mi insistencia y termine diciéndome que sí.

Shindou desvió el rostro, una sonrisita balanceándose peligrosamente entre sus labios.

–¿Qué tal si vamos al teatro?

–¿Te parezco un tipo que va al teatro?

Shindou le miró.

–Pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces sí, está bien.

Esta vez Shindou no pudo evitar sonreírle. Tsurugi volvió a acercarse para robarle un tercer beso.

–¿Cuándo?

–Cualquier día de esta semana.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Porque sí, gracias a Edgar esa era una buenísima semana.

Pero la sonrisa se le desapareció inmediatamente cuando el pensamiento de Edgar atravesó su cabeza, mientras miraba a Tsurugi a los ojos.

* * *

… _Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there  
Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human…_

_(___… Tócame, sí  
Quiero que me toques ahí  
Hazme sentir que respiro  
Sentir que soy humano_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Caras vemos..._**

**_Edgar por sí solo es un huracán de dimensiones ciclópeas y apenas estamos viéndole los primeros vientos._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Kidou es a Fubuki como el agua es al que muere de sed en el desierto._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	57. Song 57: Stolen dance

**Notas de la Autora: **Gente bonita, les agradezco un montón los reviews al capítulo pasado. Les voy respondiendo por MP esta vez también :) eso y... debo decir que no esperaba tantas reacciones positivas con respecto al dilema existencial del pobre Shindou... ahora descubro que a ustedes también les gusta verlo sufrir hahaha, no me lo pueden ocultar D:

Gracias **Mouka**, **Kira**, **Taku-Mune **y **Retretor** por los reviews! *corazón*

Les dejo el capi y notitas al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Intento mío fracasado de escribir cosas bonitas...

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 57. Stolen dance**

(/watch?v=iX—QaNzd—0Y)

Fubuki abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejando que la luz del sol cálido de las diez _a eme_ entrara al interior de su hogar, cayendo sobre su piel de chocolate blanco y su cabello de luna. Él parpadeó un par de veces e inmediatamente se llenó de una leve urgencia al ver quién estaba de pie ahí.

El apartamento de Fubuki era un desastre. _Un desastre_, verdadero y completo, con polvo por todas partes y cosas tiradas aquí y allá. Fubuki, bajo ninguna circunstancia del universo, podía permitir que esa persona frente a él entrara a su hogar.

Kidou.

Vestido con una playera gris oscuro simple, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Lucía como elegante, aún a pesar de estar vestido de manera tan casual. Era algo en la altura de sus hombros, la postura de su torso y el control perfecto sobre cada hebra de su cabello grueso lo que le daba ese aire de acabar de salirse de las páginas de alguna revista sobre gente espléndida e inalcanzable.

Fubuki se sentía algo así como diminuto y poco merecedor, porque estaba seguro de que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se le notaban, y su cabello era un desastre y además llevaba puesta una ropa cualquiera, de esa que uno se ponía el domingo en la madrugada cuando regresaba a casa después de pasar toda la noche en casa de su mejor amigo, hablando sobre posibles novios y sobre lo sencillamente idiota que era toda la idea de los "posibles novios" para ellos dos. Porque Goenji y Kidou, vamos, eran Goenji y Kidou. Y Fubuki y Midorikawa eran Fubuki y Midorikawa.

No había nada más que decir al respecto.

—Hola —susurró cuando lo único que ocupaba el espacio fue la sonrisa en los labios de Kidou y una expresión expectante en su rostro.

—Hey, buenos días, ¿está todo bien? Estuve mandándote mensajes ayer y… no contestaste.

Dijo lo último con algo de cautela, como si temiera sonar acaparador, acosador, demasiado insistente o lo que fuera. Fubuki movió un poco la cabeza, como mirando por encima de su hombro, preguntándose en dónde estaría su teléfono celular. Ahora recordaba que no lo había revisado desde ayer. Desde…

Sí, desde _ayer._

—Lo siento, no he mirado el móvil, uh, ¿ocurre algo?

Kidou negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado como con pena, aunque su mirada estaba oculta tras sus gafas negras.

—No, no, es sólo que… eh, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy un pesado —le miró, y pausó por dos segundos en lo que reacomodaba sus pensamientos—. Pero, uhm, no creo que este sea un buen momento para… —movió una mano en círculos en el aire, como queriendo darle forma a su idea—. Para que estés solo. Y… me preguntaba si querrías ir a casa a comer algo y mirar unas películas. Tengo Movlix. Y también comida —agregó lo último rápidamente, como si aquel fuera un detalle importante y definitorio sin el cual Fubuki no hubiese podido tomar una decisión.

El finlandés sonrió. Un poco, porque aún estaba algo apenado y también algo cansado, había regresado a casa a eso de las seis y no había dormido mucho. El cerebro todavía se le sentía intoxicado por el desvelo. Pero asintió antes de desviar la mirada.

—Tengo que cambiarme, y quizá darme un baño rápido —y se fabricó ese momento al que había querido rehuir en el que no le quedaba más opción que invitar a Kidou a pasar—. ¿Quieres… me esperas? —dijo, señalando con un dedo pulgar hacia adentro y mirando al castaño. Kidou asintió. A Fubuki se le encendieron las mejillas por la vergüenza, pero igual se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Kidou entró.

Los ojos tras las gafas tan sólo lanzaron una mirada rápida en lo que ubicaba la sala y luego se dirigió hacia ahí. Fubuki se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, murmurándole algo como un _discúlpameporeldesorden _que Kidou apenas entendió.

Salieron del apartamento en quince minutos. El cabello platinado de Fubuki estaba humedecido, goteando sobre su playera blanca y pegándose a la piel que se encontraba. Su cara lucía más fresca y sus ojos un poco más despiertos, aunque el sueño se le untaba todavía en los párpados y le enrojecía un poco el blanco de los ojos.

Kidou le guio a un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca de su edificio, el mismo en el que le había traído a casa a la mañana siguiente del día en que se habían conocido. Era un automóvil sencillo, nada muy ostentoso como se esperaría de un chico adinerado como él, con asientos normales de tela y un tablero simplón sin muchas pantallas ni lucecillas. Era manual, así que Fubuki podía entretenerse un rato mirando como Kidou iba cambiando hábilmente las velocidades, el carro ronroneando suavemente tras cada movimiento de su caja.

Llegaron a la residencia destino y Kidou le guio al cuarto que ya conocía. Cuando atravesaron la puerta de Kidou, Fubuki notó primeramente que había una fragancia a aromatizante flotando por toda la sala, y reconoció que la vez anterior en la que había estado ahí, el mismo aroma le había asaltado su sentido del olfato. Kidou dejó las llaves en un pequeño platillo de cristal que reposaba sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta, y a Fubuki se le hizo completamente obvio que ese era el lugar designado para las llaves. En el apartamento de Kidou, todo tenía un lugar definido y definitivo, hecho que dejaba a su vida cotidiana vacía de variables innecesarias y hacía imposible que él pasara por situaciones embarazosas como, por ejemplo, no saber adónde había ido a tirar las llaves de la casa.

Kidou era un genio. Un genio de estructura y organización, y el departamento de Fubuki debía ser algo como un ambiente de aire venenoso que pasaba a asfixiarlo hasta la muerte para él.

Fubuki se avergonzó aún más.

—Me gustaría ser tan organizado como tú —le dijo mientras iba a sentarse a la sala, luego de que Kidou le sirviera un platito con galletas sin siquiera preguntar. Kidou le sonrió, estando él en la cocineta.

—Algunas personas tienen una genialidad inherente en su desorden, ¿lo sabías?

Fubuki le miró. Eso parecía algo que Kidou diría tan sólo para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Dudo bastante que mi desorden tenga una _genialidad inherente, _pero gracias —se le dibujó una sonrisita en los labios cuando pensó en algo—. Pero conozco a alguien que está muy desordenado y sí que tiene mucha genialidad en él.

La mente de Ryuuji era el caos más perfecto que Shirou conocía.

—¿En serio? Suena a alguien interesante, ¿es un amigo tuyo?

Fubuki asintió.

—Es mi… es mi mejor amigo. Midorikawa Ryuuji —lo dijo casi con orgullo, la mirada perdiéndosele sobre la pared.

—¿Midorikawa Ryuuji? —Kidou pausó un momento en lo que hacía—. Me parece que he escuchado ese nombre antes.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

Kidou movió la mirada como si intentara recordar. Finalmente negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eh, en la universidad, creo. Pero creo que preferiría conocerlo para poder formarme una opinión sobre él.

Hizo una mueca leve como si reconociera haber dicho algo mal. Pero miró a Fubuki y como el de cabello platino no dio señales de notar nada, continuó con lo que hacía. Estaba sacando algunos trastes y cosas para cocinar.

—Te haré una pasta, ¿está bien? La verdad es que no soy muy bueno para cocinar otra cosa que no sean pastas, carnes o ensaladas.

Fubuki asintió y se llevó una de las galletas que Kidou le había dado a la boca. Estaba muy dulce y a Fubuki le pareció que el mundo tenía que ser un mejor lugar ahora que él estaba en el apartamento de Kidou comiendo galletas y con la perspectiva de pasta.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando Kidou dejó la mirada en su teléfono celular por un largo rato, después de haberlo consultado al escucharlo vibrar repetidamente, Fubuki pensó que su expresión palidecía. Y eso que estaban bajo la luz opaca de la televisión, los colores siendo difíciles de notar, pero a Fubuki de todas formas le pareció que algo en la mueca en su cara no estaba bien.

Quizá era que él se sabía muy bien cómo lucía la gente cuando estaba preocupada.

—¿Kidou?

El castaño le miró como si de pronto recordara que él estaba ahí. Silenciosamente, dejó su teléfono otra vez sobre el buró, junto a la cama, y miró atentamente a Fubuki. Todavía tenía los lentes oscuros puestos. Fubuki supuso que era simplemente por la costumbre de traerlos puestos todo el tiempo.

Pero entonces Kidou levantó una mano y se los quitó.

—Oye, ¿te dije que mis padres estaban en París?

Fubuki ladeó la cabeza. Negó un poco y esperó a que le explicara qué era lo que acabara de situarse en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos, notó, eran rojos como un trozo de jaspe, oscuros como dos copas de vino tinto listas para beberse. Kidou bajó la mirada.

—Pues sí —vocalizó con simpleza y llevó una de las manos al bol de palomitas que tenían en medio. Tomó algunas, las levantó, y luego, como si fuesen demasiado pesadas o sus manos demasiado débiles, volvió a dejarlas caer—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano?

Fubuki miró a las palomitas desechadas y luego otra vez a él.

—Tengo clase, pero es hasta las diez.

Kidou asintió. Sonrió con una especie de dificultad y le volvió a mirar.

—¿Te molestaría quedarte otra vez a dormir?

Fubuki se sonrojó. Desvió el rostro y movió las manos nerviosamente sobre el regazo.

—No tienes qué, es decir, sólo si puedes, la habitación de huéspedes está lista. Podemos cenar… lo que sea, lo que quieras, y mirar otra película… —volvió a desviar la mirada—. O dormir, sí, si estás muy cansado.

Fubuki volvió a mirarle. Recién se daba cuenta de que Kidou… Kidou no estaba diciéndole _quédate para que nos acostemos, _no…

No, lo que Kidou estaba diciéndole, encorvado sobre su lado de la cama con las manos paralizadas sobre sus rodillas y la iluminación cambiante de la televisión cayéndole sobre la piel, era, _quédate para que yo no me quede solo._

* * *

… _I want you by my side  
So that I never feel alone again…_

_(___… Te quiero a mi lado  
Para no volver a sentirme nunca solo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Esta época en la que las noticias devastadoras siempre llegan en el teléfono.  
_**

**_Tenía planeado algo muy diferente para la segunda mitad de este capítulo, algo cheesy y bonito... pero ah, ya saben cómo me llevo yo con las cosas cheesy y bonitas. Reescribí la escena como seis veces y no salió. Quiero decir que Francia es un país al que le tengo un cariño muy, muy grande, porque me dio algunos de los mejores meses de mi vida, y me parece muy, muy doloroso lo que está ocurriendo, ahí y en todas partes. Creo que podemos considerar esto como una especie de tributo.  
_**

**_Me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, y prometo que el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto (antes de que acabe el mes)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El mundo siempre encuentra maneras nuevas para humillarlo a uno. Para Shindou, esto podría considerarse una droga. Un escape._**

**_À bientôt!_**


	58. Song 58: Drowning butterflies

**Notas de la Autora: **Anyone there?

Actualizaciones diarias de aquí hasta... un día aleatorio.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Humillaciones y sinsentidos.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 58. Drowning butterflies**

(/watch?v=vdQSoGnMSjE)

–_Edgar._

El susurro suave de su voz extasiada hizo al otro detenerse. El extraño en cuestión le observó, ojos color cobre y cabello color frambuesa oscuro. Una sonrisa ladina se le dibujó en los labios y se acercó para dejar un beso caliente cerca de la comisura de los labios del otro.

–¿Quién es Edgar? –preguntó. El chico debajo de él le miró con aparente sorpresa, como si no comprendiera por qué estaba preguntándole sobre ese nombre. Al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había pronunciado–. ¿Es tu novio o algo?

Fortissimo negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Atsushi sonrió. Empezó a dejarle besos ligeros como mariposas posándose sobre su piel a un lado del rostro, bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído donde besó por último antes de detenerse.

–No te preocupes. No creas que yo pienso en ti mientras hacemos esto. Puedes pensar en quién tú quieras –le susurró, encontrándole si acaso una nueva forma de humillarle.

Así que Shindou era la cosa esa con la que la gente se metía tan sólo para imaginar que en realidad estaba con alguien más.

* * *

Era lunes, otra vez. Shindou no había faltado a su cita con Tsurugi. Al final no habían ido al teatro porque no había habido nada que a Shindou le llamara la atención y, de alguna forma, Tsurugi había terminado convenciéndolo de ir a un concierto que uno de sus amigos iba a dar en un bar.

Tsurugi debía haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que Shindou estaba un poco distraído. Le había tomado de la mano, le había comprado un par de cervezas. Finalmente, se habían ido antes de que se terminara el concierto porque Tsurugi había dicho que ahí no podían hablarse, el ruido les comía las palabras. Se habían ido a sentar a un parque cercano y Shindou había terminado disculpándose con Tsurugi.

–Perdóname. Tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, no es que no me la esté pasando bien.

Tsurugi le medio sonrió.

–Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Shindou. Sé que ese tipo de música y ese ambiente no son lo tuyo. Prometo no volver a llevarte a un lugar así, tan sólo quería que lo probaras.

Shindou le miró y le sonrió con amabilidad. Tenía los ojos cansados. No por desvelos ni por haber hecho mucho aquel día. Tan sólo estaban un poco exhaustos de la vida.

–Está bien. Yo intenté llevarte al teatro, se le llama karma.

Tsurugi sonrió más ampliamente y entonces se acercó para besarle. Shindou no sólo le dejó y no sólo le respondió, sino que se movió sobre la banca del parque para estar más cerca de él y aferrarse al cuello de su camisa. Suspiró entre los besos y Tsurugi fue bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, sus manos musicales expertas acariciándole el torso y la cintura. Shindou besó cuánta piel estuvo a su disposición, su oreja, la parte posterior de su mejilla, mientras se dejaba sentir los toques melódicos sobre su cuerpo y el calor sobre su cuello.

Tsurugi finalmente se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Le sostuvo por la cintura y le observó con esa intensidad tan innata de sus ojos de cobre.

–¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Shindou frunció el ceño. _Así, nada más. _La propuesta de Tsurugi le rezumbó en los oídos como una de las cosas más degeneradas que había escuchado en su vida entera, y el cambio en su expresión debió ser inmediatamente leído por el otro músico, porque su expresión cambió también.

–Era… es… es broma –se apresuró a decir una justificación ridícula, y luego desvió la mirada, claramente avergonzado–. Está bien, no era broma, pero no tenemos que ir si no quieres. Quedémonos aquí.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Shindou se retiró del agarre de sus brazos para levantarse y empezar a caminar lejos de él. Tsurugi le siguió.

–Shindou, vamos, sólo lo dije porque pensé que tú querrías. No intentaba… ¡Shindou! –el otro músico había apresurado el paso para intentar dejarlo atrás. Tsurugi se apresuró también hasta quedar a su lado, y por un momento dejó de hablar. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, frunció el ceño y suspiró–. Está bien. Déjame acompañarte a casa. No tenemos que hablar. Mejor que se te pase.

La mirada bestial que Shindou le dedicó en ese momento fue suficiente para hacer a Tsurugi darse cuenta de que acababa de joderla, _otra vez, _quizá por su sugerencia de que tenían que esperar a que a Shindou "se le pasara" como si fuese una especie de mujer en sus días. Tsurugi le miró de vuelta y entonces se llevó un dedo a los labios.

–Mira, ya no diré nada. Tan sólo déjame acompañarte, por favor.

Shindou volvió a voltearse y siguió caminando sin decir nada. Pidieron un taxi. Shindou se subió delante, quizá muy a propósito para que Tsurugi no pudiese estar sentado junto a él, y se dirigieron hacia su hogar.

Claramente Tsurugi pagó por el taxi. Shindou simplemente se bajó y se encaminó hacia su residencia mientras Tsurugi iba esperando por su cambio del taxista. Apenas estuvo libre, el músico de cabello nocturno corrió para alcanzarle. Lo hizo a mitad de las escaleras.

Quiso decir algo, pero optó por mejor callar. Terminaron de subir en silencio y Shindou se detuvo frente a su puerta con sus llaves en las manos. Miró a Tsurugi.

–Te aviso cuando _se me pase –_le dijo con acidez y sin más abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando con un portazo. Tsurugi se quedó afuera sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

Eso había sido el sábado y ahora era lunes. Shindou había recibido un mensaje de Tsurugi el domingo por la noche, pero por supuesto que lo había ignorado. Además, el hecho de que su maravillosa "semana de libertad" se hubiese acabado lo tenía de aún peor humor, y el hecho de que Tsurugi hubiese arruinado la única salida _normal _que se había permitido en mucho tiempo no le ayudaba en nada.

De pronto, y últimamente, la única cosa que estaba ayudándole a preservar cierto grado de sanidad mental era pensar en Edgar. Porque Edgar era el único que no le había magullado el orgullo, ni el cuerpo, ni lo poco de la patética personalidad que aún quedaba en él. Por momentos incluso deseaba ser capaz de ir y decirle a Saginuma que él quería volver a _trabajar _para Edgar. Y hasta le daba celos pensar en si Edgar estaría pagando por otros cuando no pagaba por él.

Sin embargo, el jueves, tras cuatro días de ignorar olímpicamente a Tsurugi, Shindou recibió un mensaje curioso de Saginuma.

"_Ya tienes un cliente para mañana y el sábado, así que no hagas planes"._

A veces -no, no a veces, _siempre-_ aborrecía la capacidad de Saginuma de disponer de su tiempo y controlar lo que hacía y lo que no podía hacer. Había respondido con un simple "ok" y había guardado su teléfono. Pero otro mensaje llegó enseguida.

"_Arréglate bien. Pasarán por ti mañana a las siete"._

Shindou sintió un indebido tinte de emoción cosquilleándole en las venas. ¿Podría tratarse nuevamente de Edgar? Tenía que ser, tenía que ser porque, ¿quién más iba a pedirle que se arreglara de más y ofrecerse a pasar a buscarlo?

A Shindou se le pegó una sonrisa en los labios que no se escabulló sino hasta la tarde del viernes, cuando, al salir de su última clase, se encontró a Tsurugi de pie afuera. Hizo una mueca fastidiada, pero la verdad era que no le sorprendía. De hecho, lo que le sorprendía era que Tsurugi no hubiese ido antes.

–Shindou, vamos –llamó el otro en voz baja, empezando a perseguirlo por los terrenos de la universidad, porque Shindou ni siquiera le había mirado. Le había pasado de largo y se había encaminado hacia la salida–. No puedes castigarme tanto por un simple error en algo que dije. Mira, no te falté al respeto, ¿o sí? Sólo hice una propuesta y acepté sin problema que tú no quisieras. Shin…

Se interrumpió cuando Shindou tomó su teléfono, todo al parecer por una llamada que estaba anunciándose en la pantalla. Shindou frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número, pero decidió contestar. Al menos eso iba a librarlo momentáneamente de Tsurugi.

–¿Bueno?

–_Hola, ¿estás listo para hoy?_

Shindou abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sintió a su piel erizarse cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la profunda voz de Edgar, que le caló como si estuviera él ahí mismo, embriagándolo con su perfume y con su mirada.

Shindou sonrió.

–Sí, ¿en el mismo lugar?

Claro que él no sabía que estaba sonriendo. Claro que Tsurugi se dio cuenta instantáneamente.

–_No. Esta vez iré a buscarte a tu edificio, no se me hace justo que tengas que caminar para encontrarte conmigo. Te veo a las siete, precioso._

Colgó y Shindou percibió una sensación de verdadera emoción y anticipación enzarzándose en su interior.

–Ya veo, ¿vas a salir con alguien?

La voz de Tsurugi le regresó a la situación previa y le miró directamente, por primera vez en una semana entera. Tsurugi tenía una expresión que iba entre el enojo y una copiosa decepción. Los labios rectos, el ceño un poco fruncido, la mirada de cobre buscando la suya como si ansiara con todas sus fuerzas que Takuto le dijera que no, no era así. No era que fuera a salir con alguien más. No era que Tsurugi no le importara y estuviese listo para mandarlo a la mierda.

–Uhm, no, no es lo que estás pensando –dijo Takuto con palabras un poco tropezadas, repentinamente olvidando, al parecer, su previo enojo con el otro músico. Se mordió el labio y bajó el rostro. Entonces vio llegar a su autobús, y decidió que esa sería su escapatoria–. Es por trabajo, nada más.

Volvió a levantar el rostro. Rápidamente se acercó al de ojos cobrizos y le dio un beso fugaz sobre los labios, y entonces salió corriendo en dirección al autobús para no perderlo.

Tsurugi se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo irse, quizá todavía más confundido de lo que se sentía antes. Agradecía que al menos ya no estuviese enojado con él, pero algo por dentro le estaba advirtiendo que Takuto estaba adquiriendo rápidamente el peligroso poder para lastimarlo.

Y que no sólo lo estaba adquiriendo, sino que a todas luces parecía estar clara y seguramente encaminado a usarlo.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos e ignoró esa sensación.

* * *

… _you're all in my blood then you leave  
wearing my heart on my sleeve  
leave me to rust  
you're only dust  
but I wanted more…_

_(___… estás en mi sangre y entonces te vas  
dejando mis emociones a plena vista  
déjame corroerme  
eres sólo polvo  
pero yo quería más_____…__)_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Las mentiras quizá se contagian un poco.  
**_

_**Esta canción es muy buena. Me la imaginaba como lo que Shindou sentiría hacia Edgar, pero creo que también puede aplicar a lo que Tsurugi siente por Shindou.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Aphrodi solía creer en corazones que no se rompían.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	59. Song 59: Cloaked

**Notas de la Autora: **Como dije, actualizaciones diarias de aquí hasta un día indefinido.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Lecciones de vida por parte de Ranmaru que pueden aplicar a muchas situaciones de la vida real.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 59. Cloaked**

(/watch?v=57WvGQWYAdY)

Aphrodi miró a su mejor amigo –estaba cuestionándose qué clase de estándares se tendrían hoy en día para calificarlo a uno como mejor amigo– con cara de entera incredulidad. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y Ranmaru clavó sus preciosos ojos azules en él. Le regresó el celular y Aphrodi lo tomó casi con nerviosismo, como si ya no supiera lo que las palabras dentro de ese aparato significaran, o si el poder que le confería para comunicarse era algo positivo o negativo.

—¿Por qué me dirías algo así? —finalmente le cuestionó, sin mirarlo, sino contemplando la superficie violeta de la funda de su colcha. Ranmaru suspiró y dejó de mirarlo también.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Teru? ¿Qué está bien que vayas por la vida jugando con las ilusiones de ese chico?

—Yo no estoy jugando con nada.

—No a propósito, no.

Aphrodi le miró. Cuando notó su mirada encima, Ranmaru también le miró de vuelta. Por un momento se miraron nada más, y entonces Ranmaru se levantó de en donde estaba, una silla giratoria que Aphrodi usaba para trabajar en su escritorio, y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

—Tú no te has olvidado de Edgar.

—¡Pero yo ya no quiero nada con él!

—De eso no estás cien por ciento convencido, Terumi, sé honesto contigo mismo —le miró—. Has estado usando a Tsunami como tu soporte emocional. Y a cambio él ha pensado que tú sentías algo por él. Y no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero… —ahora desvió la mirada—. Como yo lo veo, todavía no olvidas ni perdonas todo lo que sucedió con Edgar, y hasta que no lo hagas no vas a poder tener una relación saludable con nadie, entiende eso.

Otra vez le miró y esta vez pasó un brazo por sus hombros para darle un abrazo tranquilizador. Aphrodi escuchó con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras. Ranmaru siempre había probado ser mil veces más maduro que él, y mejor para las cosas que tenían que ver con las relaciones amorosas. Pero sin embargo, Aphrodi no quería creerle del todo.

No quería aceptar que él no pudiera estar con Tsunami.

—Está bien —terminó por suspirar—. Lo pensaré.

Ranmaru quizá se dio cuenta de que mucho no iba a pensarlo. Quizá sabía que Aphrodi iba a seguir cometiendo tres que cuatro errores más. Pero Ranmaru era también lo suficientemente sensato como para dejar a los demás cometer sus propias equivocaciones de vez en cuando, sabiendo cuando simplemente no podía injerir entre lo que una persona quería y no quería hacer. Le sonrió, asintió y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego se levantó para ir al armario a buscar una sábana extra, porque esa noche iba a quedarse a dormir ahí.

* * *

Tsunami abrió la puerta de su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a su compañero de cuarto, Masaki, de pie frente a él, y se imaginó que quizá su amigo había ido a corroborar que aún siguiera con vida porque no había salido de la habitación en todo el sábado. Sin embargo, los ojos cobrizos de Masaki se movieron de manera perceptible hacia un lado, hacia su izquierda, y Tsunami le siguió la mirada. A un par de pasos de los dos había una tercera persona, de pie cerca de la sala, vestida con un suéter blanco que le cubría hasta los muslos y unos shorts y una blusa sin mangas cuyos tirantes se alcanzaban a ver sobre sus hombros desnudos, ambos de color negro. Tsunami parpadeó ante la silueta perfecta de Aphrodi, perfecta como salida de un sueño del que no se podía despertar.

—Bueno, los dejo solos —dijo nada más Masaki, y entonces se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su novia, seguramente para discutir con ella las distintas teorías de lo que pasaría con ellos dos. Tsunami había seguido a su amigo con la mirada como si rogara porque no desapareciera nunca de su vista, porque al menos entonces tenía algo en qué entretener el tiempo para alargar tanto como fuese posible el momento antes de tener que volver a mirar a Aphrodi y hablarle. Porque no sabía qué decirle. Sin embargo, Kariya desapareció tras la puerta de madera blanca del cuarto del fondo y entonces a Tsunami no le quedó más remedio que volver a mirar a Aphrodi. Notó que ella parecía tener la mirada escarlata bastante entretenida en algo por debajo de la barbilla de él. Y entonces recordó que no traía camisa. Y se sonrojó como un trozo de carbón sobre el fuego. Su mente se refugió en la camisa que estaba tirada sobre la silla de su escritorio y que le habría encantado poder tener consigo en ese momento, pero en cambio estaba ahí, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, desordenado en todo sentido, sin zapatos siquiera, y justo parado frente a la mujer por la que se le iba la vida.

—Hey… —dijo, la cara infestada de vergüenza y el estómago un poco deshecho—. ¿Me… me das un momento? Voy a… —señaló hacia el interior de la habitación, y entonces masculló un precipitado _"vestirme" _antes de sumergirse en la habitación para ir por su camiseta. Se la puso con velocidad y en el camino de regreso se aseguró de tomar unos zapatos y ensartárselos rápidamente en los pies. Salió ya viéndose y sintiéndose un poco más decente. Aphrodi le sonrió. Y a Tsunami el nudo que tenía en el estómago y que no había notado del todo, se le deshizo rápidamente.

No le había nada más curativo que una de esas sonrisitas de Aphrodi.

—Lo siento.

Eso era lo primero y lo primordial que tenía que decirse. No importaba quién de los dos lo dijera primero, porque los dos tenían motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Uno por ridículo, el otro por idiota. Tsunami la miró y le sonrió también. Y era un poco curioso percibir que la sonrisa de Tsunami quizá podía tener el mismo efecto curativo sobre Aphrodi que la sonrisa de Aphrodi tenía sobre él.

—Te he extrañado.

Aphrodi sonrió divertida. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello innecesariamente como si tuviese nervios acumulándosele sobre las manos y necesitara alguna manera de removérselos.

—No ha pasado ni un día.

—Ha sido suficiente tiempo para extrañarte.

Aphrodi bajó la mirada, como si pensara en algo. Aún sonreía. Después volvió a levantar sus ojos granate.

—No he visto esa película.

A Tsunami le tomó solo un momento entender a qué se refería. _500 days of Summer._

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Aphrodi asintió. Tsunami la observó con ojos grandes, como si verdaderamente le pareciera la cuestión en extremo sorprendente. Sorprendente como ver que repentinamente a Aphrodi le naciera una gemela, o algo así. Entonces lanzó sus ojos negros hacia la habitación y, como si de pronto todos los problemas de la humanidad se hubiesen resuelto, señaló hacia el interior.

—¿La quieres ver?

A la sonrisa de Aphrodi se le mezcló un poco de picardía mientras le miraba.

—¿Realmente estás invitándome a _ver una película_? Ese es el truco más viejo del libro…

—¿Eh? —y cuando Tsunami entendió que su propuesta realmente podría haberse interpretado como cualquier otra cosa, otra vez volvió a quedar rojo como la etiqueta de una Coca-Cola—. ¡Aphrodi! ¡Que tú lo interpretes así te hace mucho más pervertida que yo!

—Entonces estás admitiendo que _eres_ un pervertido.

—¡Jamás!

Aphrodi se carcajeó. Y el sonido era dulce, dulce como palomitas de caramelo y melódico como golondrinas cantando por las mañanas.

Tsunami realmente no era un experto en relaciones. No era un experto en enamorarse de la gente y mucho menos en hacer que la gente se enamorara de él. Tsunami era demasiado simplón como para ser un experto en cualquier cosa demasiado compleja –había que notar que las relaciones interpersonales eran mil veces más complejas que las operaciones que manejaba en su carrera de ingeniería, porque las operaciones, al menos, tenían sentido–, así que nadie en el universo podía pedirle que intentara siquiera empezar a descifrar qué era lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo Aphrodi en la tarde del sábado en su departamento, frente a su puerta, riéndose con los ojos cerrados, vestida con un suéter grande de lana que la hacía lucir incluso un poco más pequeña y con las uñas lisas de las manos delgadas brillándole tanto como el cabello que era como un río de luz corriendo desde el cielo hasta el fin del mundo.

Tsunami levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla. Aphrodi calló casi al instante, por la sorpresa, y le miró de vuelta. Cuando los labios de Tsunami se posaron sobre los suyos, casi pareció no existir ninguna sensación de sorpresa, ni en ella, ni en él.

Porque esto era algo esperado. Lógico. Obvio. Porque tenía que saberse que tarde o temprano ellos dos iban a besarse y no había una sola fuerza en el universo que hubiese sido capaz de impedir este evento, que así pasara ahora o en cincuenta años, tenía que ser, llanamente así. Aphrodi quizá lo había sabido desde que Tsunami se había sentado a su lado en el bar australiano y Tsunami quizá lo había sabido desde que había dejado caer un caballito de tequila al suelo después de verla a ella entrar al bar.

El mundo entero lo había sabido, así que, ¿por qué sorprenderse?

El beso no era un problema. El beso no lo era.

El problema era todo lo que vendría después de ese beso.

* * *

… _I used to live with open arms  
Believe a heart could not break  
Used to have a golden charm  
And run away when  
Cynics said that love is dead…_

_(___… Solía vivir con los brazos abiertos  
Creer que un corazón no podía romperse  
Solía tener un talismán de oro  
Y huía cuando  
Los cínicos decían que el amor está muerto_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Dar un primer beso es fácil. Sobrevivir a todo lo que sigue después del primer beso es lo difícil._**

**_¿Recuerdan que los capítlos 40 fueron capítulos de tormenta? Podría decirse que los 50 fueron capítulos de transición, pasos lentos hacia cosas concretas, y esas cosas concretas son los capítulos 60. Vamos a ver relaciones afianzándose, finalmente algunos se dejan de juegos y empiezan a ponerse serios después de 60 capítulos de estar en el limbo. Y bueno, en lo que respecta a los próximos tres capítulos, los que yo llamo la "Rococo Arc", estoy muy emocionada de llegar a ellos. Lo que va a pasar es algo que no estaba planeado, se viene un personaje nuevo para causar desastres, entenderemos a Rococo, nos vamos a su pasado y también a su presente y ninguno es bonito. Muchas cosas! En fin, mañana empezaremos con esta pequeña etapa que espero que les guste._**

**_Y bueno, debo decir que no estoy satisfecha al cien con la segunda escena de este capítulo, pero espero haberle hecho justicia al primer beso de estos dos. Hay primeros besos que creo que veníamos esperando desde hace mucho y este es uno de ellos. ¿Qué otros "firsts" habrá en los 60? Hagan sus apuestas :D_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: A Rococo le gusta el color del lapislázuli. Una amiga nueva. Un enemigo viejo. Heridas físicas y emocionales._**

**_Sayonara!_**


	60. Song 60: Sing for Absolution

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Empezamos con la Rococo arc! ¿Qué desgracias le esperan a nuestro pobre africano? Pues a ver, hay muchas de las cuales elegir...

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Se vienen muchos _feels_.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 60. Sing for Absolution**

(/watch?v=6Ck6Hcg2cjk)

Fidio Aldena tenía los ojos del color del lapislázuli y el cabello de un tono que recordaba a los bloques de piedra vieja que formaban al arco que estaba levantado al inicio del Charles Bridge, en la ciudad antigua de Praga. Su piel era blanca, un tono atractivo y entintado por tardes de sol en el centro histórico de Roma, que Fidio era muy fiestero y amigable y por lo tanto se llevaba con todos, así que tenía excusas siempre para estar fuera, ya fuera jugando con una pelota en alguna plaza o comiendo helados mientras intentaba esquivar los carros que pasaban por las estrechas calles de adoquín de la ciudad.

Fidio era el tipo de persona que llamaban la atención de personas como Rococo con apenas el poder efímero de una sonrisa. Era el tipo de personas a las que uno no se resistía, sino que simplemente se dejaba llevar por su marea, como un barco encauzado hacia la playa italiana a la que siempre quiso haber ido. Fidio era como respirar tras salir del agua y como nadar bajo ella y ver todo tipo de maravillas.

Fidio era el amor de su vida.

Rococo se despertó de golpe con la cabeza afiebrada y el cuerpo magullado. No se movió mientras hacía un intento por entender todo lo que le rodeaba, la luz fuerte en el techo de la habitación y la cama sobre la que se encontraba. Había mucho silencio y una ventana con las cortinas corridas. Rococo ladeó un poco el rostro para ver una puerta cerrada y más cortinas que le impedían ver lo que había afuera. Pero no necesitaba razonarlo mucho.

Estaba en un hospital. Probablemente había quedado inconsciente en algún momento a mitad del ataque del grupo tal de tipos que lo habían detenido junto al parque que estaba cerca de su apartamento, y alguien lo habría encontrado y habría tenido la decencia de llamar a una ambulancia. Rococo de suerte estaba asegurado, como cualquier estudiante internacional, y llevaba siempre la tarjeta de su seguro en su cartera.

Por si acaso.

Supuso que tendría algún tipo de suerte de que los tipos no hubiesen decidido robarle la cartera. Mientras ese pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza, movió el rostro para ver la mesa que había a un lado de su cama y fijarse en lo que estaba sobre ella. Su teléfono, deshecho, su cartera y sus llaves.

Bueno. Al menos las llaves estaban intactas, que si no habría tenido que pagar una multa por perderlas. Suspiró.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto y entró por ella una chica vestida en bata blanca. Rococo adivinó que se trataría de alguna enfermera. Ella, al verlo despierto, le sonrió y se aproximó. Era guapísima, aún tras el uniforme y la cofia en su cabeza. Tenía el cabello de un tono rosa chillón y los ojos de color azul.

Era un azul precioso que le recordaba al lapislázuli.

—Buenos días, Rococo, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Touko y soy estudiante de rehabilitación. Me asignaron a cuidarte por los próximos días, pero no te preocupes, no es que tengas nada grave, sólo que a los de rehabilitación nos ponen a hacer estas cosas —sonrió y se acercó a él. Tenía lo que supuso que era su expediente entre manos. Lo dejó a un lado y luego le tomó cuidadosamente la mano derecha para examinarla. Rococo notó que la tenía vendada, hinchada y adolorida.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Touko —musitó y ella le miró—. A veces el amor duele —le sonrió. Touko le miró con la mirada extrañada con la que cualquiera miraría a alguien que recién fuese a decir algo así en tales circunstancias, pero luego le sonrió también.

—¿Así que esto fue por amor?

—Sí. Amor de una noche pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Ella rio un poco.

—No me parece que _una noche_ sea tiempo suficiente para desarrollar amor por alguien, pero bueno, todos vivimos de manera diferente.

Él desvió un poco la mirada.

—Te sorprendería lo rápido que puede enamorarse uno de una persona.

Los ojos de Rococo no estaban sobre ella, sino por ahí, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de memorias que muy a menudo no consultaba. Ella le contempló.

—Parece que tienes muchas historias que contar.

Él nuevamente sonrió y volvió a mirarla.

—No me cabría toda tu residencia aquí para contarte todas mis historias.

Ella volvió a reír, de un buen humor, y luego siguió revisándole. Rococo sintió los piquetes de dolor que sus nervios le lanzaban aquí y allá cuando las manos de Touko iban tocándole, aún a pesar de que ella lo hacía con una esmerada delicadeza. Rococo, al parecer, tenía una costilla rota, los dos ojos morados, el labio partido y la mano derecha inutilizada, además de los numerosos hematomas que le cubrían la piel oscura. Con todo, lo único que realmente le estaba representando una molestia era la costilla, para lo cual le habían inyectado varios analgésicos que ayudaban a mantener el dolor bajo control, pues se disparaba incluso con algo tan elemental como respirar.

—Touko, ¿cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí?

Ella le miró mientras iba mirando algo en su expediente.

—No te preocupes, aunque la costilla duele no es tan grave como parece. Podrás salir en un par de días e irte a recuperar a casa. Pero tendrás que mantenerte lejos de cualquier actividad fuerte por al menos dos meses.

—Dos meses sin amor.

Ella le miró, y entonces apenas pareció ser capaz de reprimir una carcajada. Rococo le sonrió también y luego levantó suavemente su mano no inútil para indicarle con un dedo que se le acercara.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, deteniéndose justo junto a su cama. Rococo le lanzó una mirada profunda, intensa, que luego se desvaneció, y le sonrió con simpleza.

—Tienes los ojos del amor de mi vida.

Y ella parpadeó. Rococo estuvo seguro de haberla visto sonrojarse un poco cuando desvió la mirada, una sonrisita coqueta en los labios.

—Lo siento, pero ya soy el amor de la vida de alguien más —volvió a mirarlo—. Pero me temo que una persona como tú está destinada a estar siempre acompañada.

Rococo se quiso reír pero el aguijonazo de dolor en el tórax le hizo reprimir el impulso y puso una mueca de sufrimiento.

—No me hagas reír, duele.

Ella rio.

—Lo siento, pero lo dije en serio.

—Gracias.

—Sólo no se lo digas a mi novio, porque te rompería otra costilla.

—Suena a un buen novio. Yo también rompería una costilla por ti.

Touko volvió a reírse mientras movía un poco la cabeza, como avisándoles a los dos que ya debían dejar de decir esas bromas, no porque fuesen ofensivas o peligrosas, sino sólo porque corrían el riesgo de hacerla reír hasta que se acabara su turno.

—Voy a traerte la comida, ¿está bien?

Él asintió. Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar el expediente y dirigirse hacia la salida. Cerró detrás de sí y Rococo se quedó con el límpido silencio del cuarto.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, un rato algo más extendido de lo que Rococo hubiese esperado después, él miró hacia ella con una sonrisa expectante. Por supuesto que su cerebro le había asegurado que la persona a la que se encontraría ahí sería Touko, no tenía motivos para esperar a nadie más porque no le había avisado a nadie que estaba ahí –tenía el teléfono roto pero la verdad era que ese no era el único motivo de su incomunicación. No tenía ganas de preocupar a nadie–.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar más ruido y luz de afuera, y luego volvió a cerrarse, cualquier posible alegría que hubiese ocupado el rostro de Rococo se esfumó inmediatamente, porque no era Touko ni ningún médico del hospital, ni tampoco ningún compañero suyo de la universidad, ni absolutamente _ninguna _de las personas que él podría haberse esperado alguna vez ver aparecerse en su cuarto del hospital.

Era Edgar Valtinas.

Edgar malditaseacarajo Valtinas.

Rococo frunció el ceño con ganas, con fuerza, y tuvo el impulso doloroso de apretar los puños, tras el cual su mano derecha protestó. Observó, completamente impotente, al tipo inglés ingresar con una bandeja de comida entre las manos y una sonrisa macabra en los labios. La sonrisa del gato que estaba a punto de empezar a jugar con el ratón, jaloneándolo de aquí a allá hasta matarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Urupa? —inquirió él, utilizando por vez primera su primer nombre.

Rococo nunca se lo había dicho.

Así que Edgar no sólo había conseguido hace tiempo su número de teléfono _quiénsabecómo, _sino que además se sabía su nombre completo, y al parecer se había enterado de la hospitalización de Rococo probablemente antes que su propia madre.

Edgar Valtinas era un problema. Un problema grande y, honestamente, Rococo no podía recordar la última vez que la mirada de alguien había logrado causarle una auténtica sensación de miedo.

No respondió. Se limitó a observar a Edgar acercarse, ponerle la mesita de comida sobre las piernas y acomodarse el cabello después con una mano, mirándole sonriente.

—Urupa, ¿no me escuchaste? ¿Cómo te sientes? —repitió con un tono que quería hacerse pasar por amigable, de confianza, de sincera preocupación. Tenía una expresión de fingido interés, la mirada sobre sus pupilas y la sonrisa perfecta ensalzada en un deje de pura e incontenible satisfacción.

Oh, Edgar estaba contentísimo de estar ahí y de la situación malsana entera.

—Uhm, Edgar… —mascoteó Rococo un par de palabras, sabiendo que tenía que tener cautela, que esta situación estaba mal y que Edgar, ese hombre frente a él podría estar plausiblemente _loco_—. Estoy bien, gracias. No debiste molestarte en venir.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era tan guapo, grácil y elegante, y tan endemoniadamente aterrador.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir a ver a mi querido Urupa? Sabes que eres una de mis personas favoritas en esta ciudad.

Diciendo aquello le llevó la mano sobre la frente y le acarició con suavidad, lanzándole olas de nerviosismo por el cuerpo.

Rococo no sabía qué pensar con respecto a eso de "_una de sus personas favoritas". _¿Tendría que pensar que Edgar acosaba a algún grupo de gente además de él? ¿Tenía que aliviarse de que al menos no fuese el único y Edgar tendría más gentes con las cuales descargar sus endiabladas locuras?

—Sí, realmente te lo agradezco —no sabía qué más decir. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared frente a él y luego la bajó hacia su comida. Era comida de hospital cualquiera, mucha fibra y mucha agua—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré al cien en un par de meses, podemos vernos después de eso.

Tenía la muy diminuta esperanza de que eso lograra hacerlo irse. La promesa de un próximo e ilusorio reencuentro.

—Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que te me vuelvas a escabullir, Urupa, eres una persona difícil de dejar quieta.

Entonces tomó el tenedor de plástico de la bandeja con un trozo de fruta en él y se lo acercó a la boca para ayudarle a comer. Rococo accedió, por no hacerlo reaccionar mal y por temor a justo lo que acababa de decir (_"no voy a dejar que te me vuelvas a escabullir", "eres una persona difícil de _dejar quieta_"_). Intentó esbozarle una sonrisa y eso pareció complacerle. Le ayudó después a tomar un poco de agua con un popote, y tras dejar el vaso nuevamente sobre la bandeja le miró y otra vez se llevó una mano a un mechón de cabello para acomodárselo, en ese gesto de vanidad suyo.

Abrió la boca para hablar otra vez. Y Rococo, Rococo se quedó _mudo._

—Urupa, entonces, ¿cómo está tu hermanita Kia en Sudáfrica, eh? ¿Está dando efecto el tratamiento?

* * *

… _There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide…_

_(___… No queda ningún lugar para esconderse  
No queda nadie en quién confiar_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: La tormenta de Edgar apenas estaba iniciando._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Retazos de pasado. Cinco meses. Cinco meses pueden o no pueden ser suficientes._**

**_Ciao!_**


	61. Song 61: Run

**Notas de la Autora: **Lamento haber roto mi racha de actualizaciones diarias. La vida loca me secuestró el fin de semana y pues, eso.

A cambio, hoy y mañana publicaré dos capítulos por día. A partir del jueves habrá una breve pausa porque van a operarme de la vista y tengo que hacer reposo, pero para la próxima semana debo poder retornar.

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Honestamente, los tres capítulos de la Rococo Arc se han vuelto de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la historia *corazón*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Se vienen muchos _feels_.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 61. Run**

(/watch?v=BfrxVWk2_tg)

A Rococo la vida se le revolvía entre las manos, con un poco de drogas y un poco de porquería. Sus mañanas se le volvían tardes, las tardes se le amontonaban en la sala y las noches se le dedicaban a suicidarse unas tras otras bajo los puentes de Praga, intoxicadas y enfermas, adustas y austeras.

Alguna vez a Rococo le había gustado la luz y le habían gustado los amaneceres.

Tenía diecinueve cuando se mudó por primera vez a Praga para continuar con los estudios que había iniciado en Sudáfrica, país que quedaba cercano a su nativa –y pobre, muy pobre– Cotarl. Sus padres no podían pagar por sus estudios, así que estaba simultáneamente becado por los gobiernos de los tres países, y gracias a eso no sólo estudiaba sino que, incluso estando en otro continente, contribuía a los gastos de la casa. Rococo ponía comida en la mesa y zapatos en los pies de sus hermanitas, y era por eso que, sin importar el lugar del mundo en el que estuviera, le llegaban de manera regular cartas y postales escritas por el puño y letra infantil de sus hermanitas, que le contaban de cómo les iba en las vidas y de todo lo que hacían, de cuánto era que lo extrañaban y cuánto era que lo querían.

Rococo Urupa era un jovencito ejemplar, estupendo y guapo. Pero quizá había habido algo en alguno de los muchos lugares en los que había estado que se le había sumergido por debajo de la piel de manera venenosa y virulenta, y mira qué resultado tan más indeseable. Rococo en algún momento había perdido algo indispensable. Algo más necesario que el aire que respiraba para vivir, y fin, había cosas que una vez deshechas no podían recuperarse, como las cenizas.

Había sido el fuego. El fuego de un supuesto italiano, un jovencito de ojos lapislázuli y cabello de piedra vieja que se le había apostado entre el cabello y entre las manos, quemándolo y pudriéndolo tan dolorosamente, tan infinitamente que Rococo, vamos, se había perdido el control de todo, ¿cómo puedes apagar el fuego con las manos desnudas o con movimientos erráticos, cuando el fuego mismo es algo que tú pusiste ahí en primer lugar, que tú alimentabas con palabras y con neuronas y con todo con lo que lo podías alimentar? Temiendo que se te fuera a extinguir.

Rococo tenía marcado en el calendario el día que conoció a Fidio Aldena, en una fiesta de bienvenida que habían organizado los de su universidad. Fidio tenía pedacitos de Italia y del mundo entero agazapados entre los rincones de sus sonrisas y en los surcos de la ropa, se le notaban cuando hablaba y cuando miraba. Tenía una mirada muy especial, una mirada que a Rococo lo desarmaba con la facilidad con la que se desbarata una figura de legos.

_**22 de Agosto del 2012.**_

—Hola.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Fidio.

—Urupa. ¿De dónde eres? —qué bonito acento.

—De Roma, ¿y tú?

—De una ciudad en un país llamado Cotarl, probablemente nunca has oído hablar de él —así que Italia.

—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en geografía, ¿hace cuánto que vives aquí?

—Acabo de llegar, ¿y tú?

—¡También! Pero ya conocía Praga. Vine en un viaje de graduación hace un año, y me encantó. Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

—Aún no conozco mucho, ¿qué tal te va con el idioma?

—Mal, mal. El otro día me compré un yogurt amargo pensando que era leche.

_**24 de Agosto del 2012.**_

—Vamos a nadar.

Dos días eran suficiente para enamorarse de una ciudad.

¿Por qué dos días no iban a ser suficientes para enamorarse de una persona?

Dos días de caminar por calles de historia suspendida sobre las paredes de los edificios, dos días de mojarse bajo la lluvia veraniega o quemarse con el sol acalorado, dos días de conocerle las nubes y los vientos y de sentarse en el suelo de sus plazas para comer un bocadillo de pan francés –esos largos e indispensables– con el primer jamón y el primer queso que se habían encontrado en el supermercado –suplicando que realmente fuesen jamón y queso porque el idioma no se le daba–. Dos días de atravesarse en el camino de su cotidianeidad y quitarle un pedazo de lo que es para llevárselo consigo para siempre. Dos días de formar parte de su espacio y de su memoria, dejando atrás que se estuvo ahí, aunque fuera sólo como un nombre en una lista de pasajeros de avión.

—Urupa.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos a nadar, ¿en qué piensas?

—En nada.

—No tienes mirada de _nada, _¿en qué piensas?

—No importa.

—Dímelo.

—Fidio, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocernos?

—Dos días, ¿te he dicho que me enamoré de Praga en dos días?

_**Septiembre del 2012.**_

—¿Te vas?

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?

—Te quiero como Frida quería a Diego.

—¿Quiénes son Frida y Diego?

Rococo besó a Fidio por primera vez ahí detrás del Castillo de Praga, mientras Fidio estaba sentado sobre el borde de una fuente y Rococo –mucho más alto que él– estaba de pie detenido frente a él, sosteniendo un libro entre las manos porque al parecer –Fidio aseguraba– la gente sólo iba a esa fuente a leer.

Los labios de Fidio sabían a lo que tenían que saber y se movían como se tenían que mover. Las manos de Fidio eran pequeñas igual que todo él y sus ojos cerrados hacían a Rococo extrañar inmediatamente el tono del lapislázuli. Fidio, qué maravilla más grande de la arquitectura humana, qué madre y qué padre tan perfeccionistas deberían haber creado a esa utopía de ser humano.

—Por fin encontré una flor que es del color de tu cabello, Urupa.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—_Espuela de caballero._

—Qué cosa más tonta, ir buscando flores que tengan los colores de los cabellos de las personas.

—¿No es por buscar los nombres de flores que tengan los colores de los cabellos de las personas que me quieres?

_**Octubre del 2012.**_

—Hazme un hijo, Urupa.

A veces, cuando iban a la plaza a comprarse helados y _chimeneas, _y a ver el amontonamiento de gente que se juntaba cada hora frente al reloj astronómico para ver el supuesto "espectáculo" que dicho reloj haría para marcar el paso del tiempo, divirtiéndose después con los distintos grados de decepción –_¿eso es todo? ¿No debería hacer algo más? ¿Para esto esperamos a que dieran las tres?–_, a Fidio se le ocurría decir las cosas más ridículas. Era tal vez el azúcar que le azuzaba un poco los pensamientos y se los revolvía con cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

Pero al final de cualquier día, Rococo tenía que admitir que _sí _era por cosas como esas que él quería a Fidio.

_**Noviembre del 2012.**_

—¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—¿Te he dicho que me tomó tres meses enamorarme de los postres franceses?

—¿Qué tienen que ver los postres franceses conmigo, Fidio?

—Yo pensaba que Francia ya no tenía nada más con qué sorprenderme. Y entonces probé a ese bendito ratón de chocolate. Es que todavía quedaba algo en Francia que me podía encantar aún más, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que tú eres como mi Francia?

—Fidio, a veces no comprendo tus analogías. Tienes que ser el único que piensa que comparar a un "ratón de chocolate" con un africano es una buena idea.

La risa de Fidio Rococo la había escuchado sonar por todas partes. A lo largo del río Moldava y en la azotea de un hostal. En la estación de camiones cuando lo despedía porque se iba a realizar alguno de sus múltiples viajes y también en la estación del metro, frente a las viejas máquinas expendedoras de boletos o frente a los baños que nunca funcionaban.

Y la risa de Fidio era como una brisa que venía directo desde el mediterráneo, saltándose a Austria y a Eslovenia para llegar hasta Praga. Soplaba fresco y llenaba al mundo de alegrías inevitables. Era, al parecer de Rococo, la definitiva octava maravilla del mundo.

_**Diciembre del 2012.**_

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo? Es más barato que regresar hasta Cotarl. Tu familia puede vivir una navidad sin ti.

—Fidio, ¿te das cuenta de que es mucho más que una navidad lo que han vivido sin mí?

—Exactamente, ¿te das tú cuenta de que aún sin su navidad ellos te han tenido mucho más tiempo que yo?

La lógica de Fidio a veces era imbatible y Rococo tenía que hacer lo que fuera que él quisiera. Y por eso pasó su primera navidad en el extranjero en Italia, con los Aldena, una familia bonita, ruidosa y de buen comer que se reunía en la casa en el campo de la abuela, donde cocinaban pavo y pasta y bebían vino hasta bien entrada la noche. A Fidio y a Rococo los mandaron a dormir al cobertizo porque ya no quedaba lugar en la casa principal, y los dos se burlaron de su suerte mientras observaban el espléndido cielo lleno de estrellas, un poco borrachos, lo suficiente, así, como para decirse _"te amo" _por primera vez.

A Rococo se le había erizado la piel cuando los ojos lapislázuli de Fidio se habían detenido en los suyos, fijos como el Coliseo en Roma, y él le había dicho aquello que nunca se habían dicho antes. El cobertizo de la abuela nunca sería el mismo, por un sinfín de razones que empezaban y terminaban con ese sencillo hecho de que ahí era donde Fidio había admitido por primera vez, _que Rococo era su Roma_, igual de coloso e imperecedero en su memoria.

Y para Rococo Fidio era su pedacito de mundo, o su mundo entero achocado en un pedacito de persona.

La navidad tampoco sería nunca más la misma.

_**Enero del 2013.**_

El 2013 se había ganado, a pulso y con mucho mérito, el elevado derecho de ser considerado por Rococo como el año que más, más aborrecía.

* * *

… _I'm a hungry fox, but there's nothing left to eat  
In my suburban dream…_

_(___… Soy un zorro hambriento, pero no queda nada para comer  
En mi sueño suburbano_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Praga está llena de cosas inesperadas._**

**_Para los que hayan leído "Siempre nos quedará Praga", quizá puedan pensar que tengo una especie de obsesión con esta ciudad y pues... sí, la verdad es que creo que sí la tengo D:_**

**_En este capítulo eché un poquito de experiencias propias, y basé a la familia de Fidio en la familia italiana que sale en la película "Eat Pray Love", que si no la han visto deben hacerlo ya, es preciosa._**

**_Y bueno, hoy en la noche tendremos el capítulo final de la Rococo Arc. Gracias por leer!_**

**_Arrivederci!_**


	62. Song 62: Giants

**Notas de la Autora: **El último capítulo de la trilogía. Un poco de tormenta en medio de la tormenta.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Se vienen muchos _feels_.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 62. Giants**

(/watch?v=PG_D-JpGqsM)

—Mira, no quiero detalles, pero, ¿comparado a todas las personas con las que has estado, soy decente?

Fidio le observó. Sonrió.

—Eres el más guapo con el que he estado.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy más guapo que los italianos?

Fidio rodó sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo.

—Claro. Porque tú eres alto y exótico e inteligente. Nunca había estado con alguien como tú.

—¿Entonces andabas con puros retrasados mentales?

Fidio rio.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Cómo soy a comparación de tus parejas anteriores?

Rococo le contempló desde la almohada, sus bonitos ojos lapislázuli sobre él. Si había una cosa en este mundo que Rococo sentía que debía ser denominada como "el paraíso terrenal", tendría que ser cualquier lugar desde el que uno pudiese mirar a esos ojos.

—Bueno, pues no eres más alto que ellos —comentó, y la sonrisa de Fidio se desvaneció, poniéndose una mueca de disgusto fingido—. Pero eres más joven. Y guapo.

"Joven y guapo", que manera tan más seca de hablar de la persona por la que se moría, pero es que el que era bueno con las palabras era Fidio, él no. A Rococo podías darle números, y si acaso había cualquier cosa en los números que pudiera ser romántica, entonces Rococo ahí sí sería el dios del romanticismo.

—¿Estás diciéndome enano?

—Fidio, para mí casi cualquiera es un enano.

—Hm, ¿y entonces salías con vejetes millonarios?

—Idiota.

Edgar abrió la puerta del apartamento de Rococo, con las llaves que le había pedido al africano, y entonces se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Rococo entró.

Habían pasado tres días desde su ingreso al hospital y por fin le habían dado de alta. Edgar, tan galante –Rococo había podido escuchar como todas las enfermeras parloteaban sobre él, asegurando que era 'una lástima' que estuviese colado por el africano–, se había ofrecido a pasar a buscarlo al hospital y llevarlo a su casa.

No era que Rococo no hubiese preferido irse en el transporte público a pesar de los riesgos que eso implicaba, o tomar un taxi, pero por la manera en que Edgar le había dicho las cosas, algo le había quedado claro: Rococo, por ahora y en el futuro, no tenía permitido negarse a cualquier cosa que Edgar le propusiera.

"_¿Cómo está tu hermanita Kia en Sudáfrica?"_

Lo que parecía una pregunta cualquiera de sincero interés, dicha muy al azar mientras el inglés le alcanzaba el plato de comida que le había traído, sonrisa en los labios, era en realidad –Rococo lo sabía, lo sabía–, una abierta _amenaza. _Y Rococo estaba francamente aterrado.

—Gracias, Edgar, eres muy amable —dijo, deteniéndose en su sala/comedor que estaba iluminada por una ventana grande y consistía en una mesa amplia y ovalada con dos sillas de un lado y dos más en cada punta, y un mueble grande y de apariencia confortable del otro lado. A espaldas de las sillas estaba el refrigerador y un estante, así como el horno de microondas, y hacia un lado, hacia la izquierda, se encontraba la cocineta. Todo estaba decorado con colores alegres, rojo, verde, azul y naranja aquí y allá, en el mantel de la mesa y en los cojines del mueble. Por encima del refrigerador había un tablón de corcho en el que él y sus compañeros de cuarto se dejaban notas a veces. Rococo notó que sus tres amigos le habían puesto unas notitas donde le daban la bienvenida de regreso a casa. A esa hora ninguno de ellos estaba porque todos estaban en la universidad, y Rococo les había dicho que no necesitaba que fuesen por él. Así que el departamento estaba hundido en un silencio macabro, en quietud amonestada sólo por el desorden de trastes que había en la cocina, todos puestos ahí con tanto descuido que uno casi podía ver la dinámica del movimiento que los había arrojado ahí, como evidencia de la vida existente en el apartamento.

—¿Con quienes vives? —dijo Edgar sin responder a su frase anterior, mirando también al tablón de corcho, quizá habiendo notado que Rococo se le quedaba mirando. Rococo, por algún motivo, sintió miedo de decirle. Mientras más información tuviera Edgar de él, sabía que peor le podía ir.

Aunque, viéndolo con cierta perspectiva, _nada_ podía ser peor a que Edgar supiese de la familia que Rococo había dejado en África.

—Tengo tres compañeros de cuarto —comentó, esperando que el inglés no demandara sus nombres ni saber nada más de ellos. Él le miró y asintió, pareciendo satisfecho—. Edgar…

Sentía el impulso de decirle algo. Pedirle algo. Protegerse. Algo así como _"por favor déjame en paz y no le hagas nada a mi familia". _Pero no supo qué decir realmente. ¿Cómo iba a razonar con un completo demente? Edgar le miró insistentemente y supo que tendría que decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Creo que voy a descansar un rato.

—Recuerda que el médico dijo que no debías quedarte en cama todo el día. Sal a caminar o algo así después.

Sonaba más a orden que a recomendación. Más a control que a verdadera preocupación por su bienestar. Rococo asintió.

—Sí, claro, lo haré.

—Bien. Mañana voy a traerte un nuevo teléfono para que uses _conmigo_. Te traeré también algo de comida para que tengas toda la fibra que necesitas —sonrió de lado, con algo como malicia, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy específico que no era precisamente nada bueno. Rococo le observó, el ceño fruncido y el alma en la boca.

—Edgar, no es necesario…

—Ni hablar —le cortó rápidamente, y sin más se acercó, le tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso rápido, como de despedida, y con eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos. Descansa bien.

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rococo entonces miró a la mesa, a la superficie del refrigerador, al portador de llaves cerca de la puerta.

No, no estaban. _Edgar se había llevado sus llaves consigo._

* * *

Rococo se despertó al día siguiente con un ruido fuerte, de algo medio pesado cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos negros y, frunciendo el ceño, se fue poniendo de pie. El dolor en el pecho se lo hizo difícil, y apenas estuvo sentado en la cama tomó rápidamente uno de sus analgésicos y se lo tomó con un trago de agua. Suspiró, deseando que el efecto fuera rápido y entonces se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Escuchó a uno de sus roomies, Goushu, levantando la voz.

—_¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué le estás haciendo a nuestro refrigerador?_

Rococo abrió los ojos en grande cuando escuchó eso. Abrió la puerta con fuerza –auch, _mierda_, eso dolió, con un demonio–, y salió de su habitación.

—Gou… —llamó, pero se interrumpió cuando vio hacia la cocina y se encontró con…

Esto no podía ser. No, esto tenía que ser todo _una maldita broma._

—Tienes que estar bromeando —sacó en voz alta lo que tenía en los pensamientos y Goushu, su compañero de cuarto, que tenía el cabello gris claro y los ojos lavanda, volteó la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Lo conoces, Uru?

Rococo miró a su amigo y luego miró más allá de él. Ahí, frente al refrigerador, detenido justo en medio de su comedor como si se tratara de una aparición demoniaca que había llegado para hacerle pagar por todos sus deslices, estaba ese mismo tipo que hacía no menos de cuatro días lo había perseguido por la calle para luego proceder a darle la peor golpiza de su vida. Ah, Rococo no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería su nombre. Vamos que no tenía la menor idea de nada con respecto a él.

El tipo tenía la puerta del refrigerador abierta y había una bolsa de plástico del supermercado asentada junto a sus pies.

—Sí, Goushu, lo conozco, no te preocupes —aseveró fingiendo tanta normalidad como pudo. Había mil millones de razones por las que todos en el apartamento deberían preocuparse, pero Rococo no quería involucrar a sus compañeros en esto—. ¿Ibas de salida? —notó la mochila de Goushu, que estaba sobre el suelo, siendo probablemente a lo que Rococo había escuchado caer antes. El chico de piel tostada asintió.

—Sí, ya me iba, ¿está todo bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que me quede?

—Sí, no seas tonto, mis heridas no son tan graves.

Goushu le observó. Luego lanzó una mirada más al tipo en la cocina. Después se inclinó para recoger su mochila y se la echó al hombro.

—Está bien, pero cualquier cosa escríbeme a Redbook. Voy a tenerlo abierto y a estar pendiente —dijo, todo mientras miraba al intruso como si le advirtiera que él iba a estar vigilándolo todo. El otro simplemente le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Nos vemos al rato.

Goushu salió por la puerta. Así que Rococo se quedó solo frente a su reciente… _invitado._

—¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El tipo rio. Rococo tenía que admitir que, desde su punto de vista, la situación debía ser hilarante. Es que no podía ser que Rococo tuviese _tanta_ mala suerte.

—Me parece que te gusta meterte con las personas equivocadas, Rococó —comentó el tipo, poniéndole el acento a su nombre en un lugar raro como mera burla—. Ahora, te traje la comida que te manda Valtinas y también un teléfono nuevo. Me dijo que registre su número en él así que ya está listo. Creo que te convendría no usarlo para llamarle a nadie más. Se puede molestar.

Dicho esto, el chico se sacó un teléfono de la bolsa y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después procedió a agacharse para seguir metiendo las cosas de la bolsa al refrigerador.

—Te traje fruta, verduras, cereales, avena… vas a estar bien alimentado.

Iba poniendo las cosas en el refrigerador o encima de él mientras hablaba. Rococo observaba con completa impotencia.

—¿Entonces trabajas para todos los desgraciados que viven en Düsselden?

Él le miró desde abajo con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, _Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. _Pero si he de ser honesto contigo, Fubuki no era peligroso. En cambio Valtinas… yo sí me iría con cuidado.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el órgano que fuera que creara al miedo como plastilina derretida adhiriéndose a sus dedos, porque le confirmaban todas las sospechas de demencia que había tenido con respecto al inglés antes, y le confirmaban que tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparse.

En silencio fue y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, echando la mirada sobre el suelo y viendo solo de reojo al otro chico continuar con su tarea. Después de unos momentos, él terminó y se puso de pie, recogiendo su bolsa ya vacía.

—Listo, Rococó, ¿algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

El cinismo fue palpable en cada sílaba y Rococo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Eso sólo pareció divertirlo. Se encogió de hombros, tomó el celular que estaba sobre la mesa y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo junto a Rococo, caminando hacia él en el proceso.

—Aquí tienes. Úsalo. No me hagas venir a recordártelo —le guiñó el ojo y entonces lo soltó, dándose la vuelta para finalmente irse—. Por cierto, te voy a agregar a Redbook. Acéptame. Ya sabes, para que nuestra relación se vea más natural y eso.

Ya con eso por fin se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo antes para dejar las llaves de Rococo en el portador de llaves, y después se fue. Rococo, pues, se quedó sentado en la mesa por un buen rato. Tendría que tomarse un largo tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de poder lograr reunir el valor para ir y servirse el desayuno con la comida que Edgar le había enviado.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

—No parece nada, ¿quién te habla a esta hora?

—¿Vas a ser uno de esos novios celosos que piensa que todo con el que me mensajeo es un posible amante?

—Fidio…

Rococo se movió sobre la cama para acercarse a su novio y abrazarlo. Fidio dejó el teléfono a un lado y se sumergió en el abrazo de los brazos grandes de su africano.

—Me gustas más que el chocolate.

—Tú y tus alegorías al chocolate en mi presencia.

—Eres mi chocolate preferido.

—Fidio…

—Cacao.

—A veces no te entiendo.

Rococo se sentó en la banca de un parque mientras se disponía a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración. Dolían, dolían como todo lo demás pero al menos las medicinas subyugaban un poco a la sensación picante y ardorosa. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y, en opinión de Rococo, había tenido un día de mierda. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera de la banca y echó la cabeza suavemente hacia arriba para mirar al cielo. La posición le resultó rápidamente incómoda así que la deshizo, mirando otra vez hacia el frente.

Había un cierto conjunto de lugares sobre el mundo entre los cuales Rococo había sabido ser feliz alguna vez. Se repartían en varias zonas de Praga y en unas cuantas más de Italia. Düsselden, Düsselden carecía de algo mágico y elemental.

De algo tan simple y sencillo como el par de ojos color lapislázuli correctos. De eso…

El 14 de febrero del 2013 Fidio le había regalado a Rococo la barra de chocolate más grande que había encontrado. Y Rococo le había mirado como si le preguntara _"¿en serio?"_ pero Fidio se había reído, le había abrazado y le había puesto un beso en la mejilla, junto a la boca.

—En Italia, mientras más grande sea el chocolate que se regala en San Valentín, más amor se tiene —le explicó y Rococo aceptó su justificación con una sonrisa, abrazándole con la mano libre –la que no sostenía su gran regalo– de la cintura y dejándole un beso sobre la cabeza, sobre su cabello suave y que siempre olía a canela.

—Te amo, pequeño italiano.

—Yo a ti, pequeño gigante.

—¿Qué tengo yo de pequeño?

—A mí, tonto.

El 14 de marzo del 2013 Fidio se fue hecho una tormenta de su casa. Que porque Rococo era un celoso, que porque era un desconfiado, que porque lo estaba atosigando, que porque él no le había dado nunca motivos para no creer en él, que porque eso así no era amor de verdad sino pura manipulación. Rococo había ido a verle a su casa una hora después. Fidio no le había abierto la puerta. Rococo se había quedado sentado frente a la puerta toda la noche.

El 14 de abril del 2013 Rococo leyó por accidente un mensaje que le llegó a Fidio, al haber tomado el teléfono para mirar la hora mientras Fidio se bañaba, justo en el momento en el que el mensaje entraba.

"_¿Te veo hoy, pequeño italiano?"_

A Rococo el corazón se le partió en mil pedacitos cuando vio que alguien más estaba diciéndole _así _a Fidio. Cuando pensó que Fidio de verdad le estaba engañando.

Pelearon. Otra vez. Fidio se fue de casa en tormenta. Otra vez. Rococo esta vez no fue a verlo a su casa una hora después, porque se sentía destrozado. ¿Cómo podía seguir confiando en Fidio?

El 14 de mayo del 2013 fueron a un día de campo a un parque en el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban plantados varios sauces llorones. Se acomodaron debajo de la sombra de uno y Rococo se recostó sobre el tronco mientras Fidio se acostaba sobre el césped. El italiano le tomó algunas fotografías y luego se tomó unas a sí mismo también.

—¿Me las vas a mandar? —le preguntó el africano, refiriéndose a las fotos de Fidio. Él asintió.

Al día siguiente Rococo le pidió nuevamente las fotos. Fidio juró que se las había mandado. Cuando revisó su teléfono, para demostrarle a Rococo que se las había mandado, se detuvo, sus ojos lapislázuli sobre la pantalla.

Oh, no. Algo había hecho mal. Sí, debió haberse confundido.

Fidio le miró con una sonrisita avergonzada y luego le mandó las fotos.

El 16 de junio del 2013 Fidio llegó a casa hecho un mar de llanto. Entre todas las cosas que Rococo pudo haber pensado al verlo así, ninguna se le vino a la mente que concordara con lo que Fidio procedió a pedirle.

—Vete a Cotarl, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo algunos días, por favor.

—Fidio, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Yo te voy a pagar el vuelo, pero por favor, hazlo. Te lo pido, ¿me amas? Hazlo.

Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, sus maravillosos lapislázulis que estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. Fidio se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si fuese la única manera de no deshacerse justo ahí en ese momento, como si Rococo fuese su punto de balance. Rococo le abrazaba con fuerza, le acariciaba, le besaba, le susurraba palabras amorosas, sintiendo a todo el amor de todos esos meses englobándosele en el alma en ese momento porque amaba, _cuánto _amaba a Fidio aún si últimamente había estado distante, aún si a veces ya no quería pasar tanto tiempo con él y cuando lo pasaba a veces parecía estar más interesado en los mensajes que le llegaban a su teléfono.

—Urupa, te amo. Te amo. Te amo mucho.

—Yo te amo más. Te amo más, mi pequeño italiano. Ya no llores.

_Me estás partiendo el alma y el corazón._

Rococo tomó un avión hacia Sudáfrica –no había vuelos directos a Cotarl– el 21 de junio del 2013. Fidio fue a dejarlo al aeropuerto, una sonrisita en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos porque _lo iba a extrañar._

—¿Me vas a explicar lo que está pasando?

—Todo va a estar bien. Cuando regreses, todo va a estar bien.

Rococo le miró. Se hundió en sus ojos lapislázuli.

Tendría que saberse que cuando alguien que te ama tanto te pide algo con tanta desesperación, uno tiene que tener más cuidado con lo que hace. Tiene que tener la precaución de no hacer precisamente lo que se le está pidiendo, porque entonces, las cosas pueden terminar en tragedia.

* * *

… _I know you love me, I am loving you more…_

_(___… Sé que me amas, te voy a amar más_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Amar es una de las tonterías más complicadas que a una persona se le puede ocurrir hacer._**

**_Tengo que decir que el título de la canción fue completamente perfecto para este capítulo. Y el fragmento, evidentemente, es Rococo hacia Fidio, porque hay que ver lo mucho, mucho que Rococo quería a Fidio._**

**_(Por cierto, escribo esto aún estando en recuperación. Estoy un poco ciega así que dispensen cualquier palabra mal escrita)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Hiroto es de esas personas que saben amar. Y perdonar. Y luego amar otra vez._**

**_Hasta luego._**


	63. Song 63: Find my way

**Notas de la Autora: **Tirirí, notitas al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **OTP's rotas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 63. Find my way**

(/watch?v=qxWyUAs-sh8)

—Ryuuji.

El rubio devolvió la mirada y le miró.

—¿Estás bien?

Midorikawa frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Hiroto le observó. Sutil, aunque apenas perceptible entre su piel tostada, se notaba la secuela debajo de sus ojos de más de una noche sin dormir. A Ryuuji no solían salirle ojeras cuando sólo pasaba una o dos noches en vela, porque estaba acostumbrado y porque, quien sabe, la genética así lo había creado. El hecho de que ahora hubiese unas disimuladas marcas apenas perceptibles oscuras debajo de sus ojos era un indicativo que esto era _más que un par de noches sin dormir._

—¿Te acuerdas de antes?

Midorikawa parpadeó. Parpadeó como si se preguntara si Hiroto realmente _acababa_ de hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hiroto? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás melancólico?

—Oye, no tienes porqué ponerte tan agresivo.

—Entonces déjame en paz que voy de salida.

Volvió a voltearse y finalmente salió por la puerta que había dejado abierta frente a él. La cerró fuerte para enfatizar su coraje. Hiroto le dejó partir.

Que no sería la primera vez.

Cuando Midorikawa tenía trece, era un niño aterrorizado del mundo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo relacionarse con los demás. Que se sentía un trozo de basura todos los días de su vida y no veía por qué valdría la pena que alguien como él existiera. Midorikawa Ryuuji era un niño que lo único que había aprendido bien era cómo sufrir.

Hiroto, no es que hubiese tenido la vida más fácil del mundo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no podía relacionar sus dificultades con las que fuera por las que Ryuuji había pasado. Lo veía en sus miradas temerosas que le miraban con miedo incluso a él, como si esperaran el momento en el que Hiroto fuese a apuñalarlo por la espalda. Ryuuji no sabía esperar nada bueno de nadie.

A Hiroto le requirió mucha paciencia intentar derribar esa pared de puro concreto que Ryuuji había levantado entre él y el mundo. Le tomó muchos gritos, muchos llantos, muchos insultos, agresiones, cosas tiradas en su dirección, golpes, rasguños, jalones y heridas. Hiroto siempre mentía cuando le preguntaban cómo era que se había lastimado. Aseguraba que jugando, que bajándose de las escaleras, que pasando junto a una reja oxidada o, de último, que se las había hecho él mismo mientras dormía, cuando ya se le acababan las excusas.

La gente no tenía el tiempo para ahondar en sus problemas así que todos le creían o fingían hacerlo. Porque, a pesar de todo, Hiroto seguía siendo uno de los niños más equilibrados y tranquilos del orfanato.

Por qué un niño tan equilibrado y tranquilo se había sentido instantáneamente atraído a otro tan desequilibrado e intranquilo era un misterio que ni Hiroto ni Midorikawa ni nadie en el mundo sabría descifrar.

—Toma —Hiroto, cada que podía, tomaba el dinero que juntaba con lo que le sobraba de lo que le daban para comprar su almuerzo en la escuela, y lo usaba para comprarle a Midorikawa un helado de pistache. O de limón, o de té verde o de aguacate –sí, aguacate–, cualquier cosa que fuese verde porque a Midorikawa le gustaba el color. Ryuuji, cuando comía helado, por un rato, se convertía en un niño normal. Un niño caminando por la calle acalorada, bajo el sol, deseando acabarse su helado antes de que se derritiera, disfrutando de cada poquito de helado que entraba a su boca a través de su lengua. A Midorikawa le gustaba especialmente mordisquear el cono del helado, Hiroto sabía distinguir ese placer simplón en su rostro mientras iba acabándose el cono a mordidas. Cuando se lo acababa, Hiroto siempre deseaba ser capaz de poder comprarle otro enseguida, de extender su pequeña alegría un ratito más, pero eso no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades financieras.

Ryuuji desarrolló una mirada especial que estaba reservada únicamente para Hiroto. Era una mirada de _"¿por qué haces lo que haces?", "¿por qué estás aquí?", "¿por qué aún no te has ido, como todo el mundo? ¿Eres idiota o qué?"._

Hiroto mismo se cuestionaba a veces si era realmente saludable y positivo para él pasar tiempo con Midorikawa, pero es que en las escasas ocasiones que lograba hacerlo sonreír, toda duda se disipaba. Porque Hiroto se sabía dueño de unas cuantas cosas muy especiales y particulares con respecto a Midorikawa que sabía que nadie más jamás iba a tener.

La segunda vez que Hiroto intentó tomar a Midorikawa de la mano, pudo sentirlo tensarse. Se esperó la misma reacción de la primera vez. Un golpe, una exclamación, que el rubio saliera corriendo de ahí y no quisiera volver a verlo quizá en un mes. Se lo esperaba todo, pacientemente, mientras iban caminando por uno de los pasillos del orfanato, los otros niños pasando a sus lados, nadie prestándoles mucha más atención que la usual –los dos solían ser todo un show para los demás, el niño loco y el otro niño aún peor de loco que intentaba ser su amigo–. Pero, tras un rato, nada pasó. Hiroto frunció el ceño y miró a Midorikawa casi como para preguntarle por qué aún no se había alterado. Ryuuji le miró de vuelta y el más sutil amago de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Hiroto no sabía qué clase de logros las personas deberían considerar haber tenido a los catorce años, qué clase de cosas grandes deberían haber hecho para entonces. Pero, para él, ese sencillo momento representó una de las victorias más grandes de su vida.

El primer beso no se lo dio Hiroto a Midorikawa, sino Midorikawa a él. El motivo era que, simple y sencillamente, Hiroto jamás se habría arriesgado a hacerlo. Tomarle de la mano, abrazarle de vez en cuando, acariciarle la cabeza y deshacerle la coleta para luego volvérsela a hacer, todos habían sido pasos de _intimidad _que a Midorikawa le había costado bastante ir tolerando. Un beso, Hiroto pensaba que iba más allá de los límites.

Así que fue Midorikawa el que lo besó. Sentados los dos sobre la cama del rubio, leyendo un libro, Ryuuji acomodado a su costado y con el brazo de Hiroto rodeando su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Al final de un capítulo en el que el personaje favorito definitivo de Hiroto acababa de morir de la manera más grotesca posible, y el pelirrojo no había podido evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos, Ryuuji le había mirado y, tras parecer considerarlo por un momento, había salvado el espacio entre ambos y le había dado un beso suave en los labios.

Hiroto había estado tan, tan sorprendido que no había reaccionado. Se le había quedado mirando. Y Ryuuji, como no sabiendo qué más hacer, había regresado suavemente a su posición original. Hiroto entonces se había acercado y le había dejado un beso en la mejilla. Y Ryuuji había sonreído, como si el beso fuese divertido, algo feliz, y Hiroto se había sentido un poco en la cima del mundo.

Hiroto se había saltado el almuerzo todos los días de la semana siguiente para comprarle a Ryuuji un helado de un sabor diferente cada día. Y al final, el viernes, también se había comprado un helado él y se habían quedado a compartirlo en la heladería, como dos personas normales, como si fuesen todo lo que no eran y tuviesen todo lo que no tenían. Ryuuji había sonreído tanto esos días que Hiroto pensaba que él jamás volvería a ser infeliz.

Pero tan sólo tenían quince años, vamos. Y un montón de cosas pasan entre los quince y los dieciséis, y luego los diecisiete y los dieciocho. _Un montón._

Ryuuji empezó a drogarse antes de cumplir dieciséis. Hiroto no tenía la menor idea de en dónde conseguía la droga pero tenía la sospecha de que algo tenía que ver ese grupillo de gente con el que había empezado a juntarse a veces en los descansos y a las salidas de clase, o por las tardes cuando Hiroto estaba ocupado asistiendo a sus entrenamientos de fútbol, o a sus partidos y demás cosas que a Ryuuji al parecer mucho no le interesaban. Hiroto lo confrontó numerosas veces.

"_¿Qué haces?"_

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_

"_Deja de verlos"._

"_Ya no lo hagas"._

"_Ya no lo hagas"._

"_Por favor"._

Pero la droga parecía tener un poder de atracción sobre Ryuuji más grande que el que Hiroto alguna vez pudo tener en él.

Una noche Ryuuji había ingresado a la habitación de Hiroto a la medianoche y lo había sacado de ahí. Le había llevado a una de las aulas vacías del orfanato y entonces había hecho algo que Hiroto jamás, jamás pensó que haría.

Fue su primera vez juntos. La primera y la última. Porque cuando Hiroto se dio cuenta de que Ryuuji lo había hecho todo estando completamente drogado, cuando se dio cuenta al día siguiente de que el rubio no recordaba nada, se había ido solo al baño y se había puesto a llorar. Y entonces había terminado su relación con Ryuuji, porque a él ya no lo reconocía y porque le estaba haciendo demasiado daño.

Le hizo aún más daño darse cuenta de que a Ryuuji pareció no importarle nada que la relación se hubiese terminado. Quizá era la droga, quizá así era más fácil. Hiroto se convenció de eso. Porque no podía concebir que a Ryuuji él no le importara.

Pasaron cerca de un mes sin hablarse. Después de ese tiempo fue Ryuuji el que se acercó otra vez a él. Lo hizo después de uno de sus partidos al que al parecer había asistido. Ryuuji le dijo que era el mejor jugador de fútbol que había visto y que le gustaba cómo se le movía el cabello cuando corría y cómo se le veía la cara cuando metía goles.

Hiroto le había sonreído y le había invitado a comer un helado. Comieron otra vez en la heladería, porque como Hiroto ya no tenía mucho en qué gastar el dinero, tenía un poco ahorrado. Comieron y platicaron un poco como antes, pero Hiroto entendió algo en ese momento.

Ryuuji había cambiado. Y él también. Y había cosas importantes que ya no existían en la mirada que Ryuuji tenía para él ni en las sonrisas vacías de sus labios. Había cosas importantes de las que Ryuuji se había deshecho y las había reemplazado por otras que a Hiroto no le gustaban ni tampoco las entendía. Comprendió que él había sido una etapa, una etapa importante en la vida de Ryuuji, que Ryuuji jamás habría salido de ese pequeño y frágil cascarón en el que vivía si no hubiese sido por él, pero que ya no lo necesitaba. Ryuuji ahora tenía cierta capacidad para ponerse de pie solo.

Y dolió. Dolió pero supuso que estaba bien así. Estaba bien saber que Ryuuji estaba y estaría bien, y las cosas podrían ir bien y, quién sabe, quizá podrían volver a compartir helados de vez en vez, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo para convencerse más de que los dos habían cambiado pero de que, también, había una cosa definitiva y fundamental que jamás, jamás iba a cambiar.

Midorikawa salió de la universidad a las seis de la tarde ese día. Por una vez en la vida estaba respetando sus horarios y asistiendo a sus clases de manera regular, a pesar de que se la pasaba quedándose dormido casi todo el tiempo. El mundo se le sabía revuelto y completamente incomprensible esos días, y quizá sólo asistía a clases porque eso era algo en la vida que podía tener cierta estructura.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de salida de la universidad, algo le llamó la atención. Como si hubiese estado destinado en ese momento a detenerse, voltear hacia su izquierda y ver algo en particular. Algo sumamente importante.

A Hiroto, ahí de pie, con una sonrisa. La mochila al hombro, el cabello bien peinado como siempre, y dos conos de helado de pistache, uno en cada mano.

Midorikawa se olvidó de inmediato de absolutamente cualquier otro plan que hubiese podido tener para aquella tarde.

* * *

_... __I want you to believe in me  
See through my eyes and you will know  
I'll take my chance that you will come home to me  
Even if it takes some time for you to work it out  
I'll be there…_

_(___… Quiero que creas en mí  
Ve a través de mis ojos y lo sabrás  
Creeré que regresarás a casa conmigo  
Incluso si te toma algo de tiempo lograrlo  
Yo estaré ahí_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Hay muchas maneras diferentes de amar a alguien hasta el hartazgo._**

**_Esta canción habla de un amor muy, muy profundo y verdadero. No sabía con qué personajes podía encajar porque todas las relaciones que se han ido desarrollando en el fic son demasiado "jóvenes" como para atribuirles un amor así de grande. Mi primera opción habían sido Hiroto y Gazelle, pero entonces me vino la idea de Hiroto y Ryuuji y simplemente encajó de manera demasiado perfecta, así que queda esto. _**

**_Este es un tributo para todos los que querían haber visto un poco de HiroMido (en especial Nazu, te dedico el capítulo!). Es una fase de la vida de estos dos que es demasiado importante y por lo tanto sabía que debía escribir sobre ella tarde o temprano, así que aquí está. Espero les haya gustado. Yo fui muy feliz escribiéndolo. _**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Ryuuji tiene su propia y particular manera de cuidar de la gente a la que quiere._**

**_See you._**


	64. Song 64: Endlessly

**Notas de la Autora: **Capítulo cortito.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **No.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 64. Endlessly**

(/watch?v=hKURmkRLk3M)

El sol les caía sobre la piel, pero estaba fresco, la mitad del otoño ya bien entrada y refrescando las calles y las hojas caídas sobre el suelo. Hiroto miró a Ryuuji. El rubio comía su helado en silencio, y ya no había en su expresión esa misma felicidad que alguna vez solio albergar cada que Hiroto le traía sus amados helados de pistache.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

Midorikawa le miró.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Pues todo.

—No es nada.

—No me digas que no es nada. Sé que no es _nada_. Ryuuji, ¿crees que me puedes engañar?

El de ojos negros le miró. Una mirada de reconocimiento. Una admisión de que no, él no poseía la habilidad innata para ocultarle cosas. Retiró la mirada y la puso por ahí, en un árbol grande que tenían enfrente. Estaban sentados sobre una banca de madera posicionada en un lugar al azar de un parque cercano a la universidad.

—¿Cómo te va con Gazelle?

—No me cambies el tema, garlopus.

—Ya te dije que así no era.

—Eso no importa. No me cambies el tema.

Pudo ver a Ryuuji luchar por mantener la mirada lejos, por no mirarlo a él. Pudo ver el sutil cambio en sus facciones, en sus ojos, su mirada, cómo los labios se le quedaban un poco rectos y los párpados le temblaban como hojas de otoño a punto de caerse.

—¿Estás bien?

Ryuuji le dio otro lengüetazo a su helado para tener algo en qué entretener la boca. Algo que no fuese hablarle.

—Ryuuji, sabes que yo…

—Hiroto, ¿por qué no te callas?

No lo dijo con un tono agresivo ni enojado. Lo dijo como una sugerencia, como si debiera ser obvio para los dos que Hiroto callándose era la mejor opción a tomar encontrándose en las actuales circunstancias –fueran cuales fueran–. Ryuuji suspiró. Hiroto no recordaba la última vez que le había visto suspirar de esa manera tan derrotada.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar en paz?

—Pienso que deberías estar más preocupado por lo que está haciendo Gazelle que por mí.

—¿Gazelle? Ryuuji, no lo metas a la conversación.

El otro alemán volteó el rostro para mirarlo por fin. Sus ojos negros le parecieron algo más oscuros que de costumbre. Su piel algo más apagada. Su expresión de fastidio un poco más exhausta, como si verdaderamente fuese la vida lo que ya no supiese cómo soportar.

—Oye, tú sabes… tú sabes que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ryuuji frunció el ceño. Una gotilla de su helado alcanzó a derretirse, encontrándose desatendida, y se fue resbalando a un lado de su cono de helado.

—Claro. Quizá es porque lo sé. Quizá es por eso.

Hiroto dejó de mirar a la gota de helado que amenazaba con caer al suelo para volver a mirar a Midorikawa, sin entender exactamente qué era lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ryuuji volteó el rostro.

—Quizá es precisamente por eso. Porque sé que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar a pesar de todo. Por eso, Hiroto.

Sus ojos parpadearon suavemente, como si contemplaran mil cosas en el mundo, mil verdades, mil pasados y mil futuros.

—¿Por eso _qué_?

—Que mira, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. No a ti.

—No me vas a perder. Ryuuji, no importa la mierda que hayas hecho…

—No, _sí_ importa —le interrumpió, y volvió a mirarlo. Y otra vez su mirada parecía aún más pesada que antes.

—Ryuuji…

—Hiroto, por el bien de nuestra amistad, por tu bien, y por mi bien, mejor háblame de qué pasa con Gazelle y olvídate de todo este asunto de mis ojeras, ¿está bien? Ya podré volver a dormir.

Hiroto le contempló. Ryuuji desvió la mirada. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, un silencio como una barda de concreto, que a Hiroto le recordó muchas épocas pasadas.

* * *

… _But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes…_

_(___… Pero no voy a rendirme contigo  
No te decepcionaré  
Y no te dejaré caer  
Si el momento alguna vez llega_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ya podrá volver a dormir..._**

**_Para mí no hay canción que hable del amor incondicional mejor que "Endlessly". Está visto que Hiroto haría lo que sea para cuidar de Ryuuji. Y Ryuuji haría lo que sea para cuidar de Hiroto. El problema radica en que ese "lo que sea" puede ser peligroso. Y también las cosas de las que necesitan cuidarse._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Saginuma se entera de todo. Midorikawa necesita..._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	65. Song 65: Duvet

**Notas de la Autora: **Amo a Midorikawa.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Uf, uf, uf.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 65. Duvet**

(/watch?v=T0N5YblvT1c)

—Así que eso pasó —musitó Saginuma con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro, inclinado en el asiento por encima de sus rodillas y con los codos apoyados en ellas. Midorikawa y Fubuki estaban sentados en el mueble largo opuesto a él—. Sí, entiendo. Tenemos qué pensar en muchas cosas. En los dos testigos que escaparon, en las posibles huellas que hayan quedado detrás. Necesitamos deshacernos del arma de alguna manera. Sí —volvió a asentir más como si estuviese manteniendo una plática consigo mismo que con los otros dos—. Vamos, voy a llamar a Tobitaka. Déjenme manejar esto con él, ya les informaré sobre cómo proceder. Fubuki, ¿tienes los nombres de los otros dos?

El de cabello de nieve le lanzó una mirada disimulada a Midorikawa como si necesitara de su aprobación para cualquier cosa. El rubio asintió con sutileza y entonces Fubuki asintió también.

—Sí, sí, te los puedo escribir, eso y toda su información.

—Perfecto, haz eso, mientras me comunicaré con Tobitaka —se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación para ir por su teléfono celular. Fubuki tomó una libreta y una pluma que Midorikawa le ofreció, que habían estado antes sobre la mesa de manera aleatoria, y el finlandés se puso a escribir.

* * *

—Mido, estuve todo el domingo con Kidou —dijo el peliplata y sonrió. Midorikawa le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué hicieron?

Midorikawa, en medio de todo este embrollo, se había olvidado de que todavía tenía que hacer cosas importantes. Averiguar quién era ese tal Kidou, qué hacía, _qué quería._

—Comimos. Cocinó él. Luego vimos una película y nos dormimos.

Ryuuji lo contempló.

—¿Nada más?

Fubuki asintió.

—Sí, dormir.

Y el de piel tostada volvió a asentir.

—Está bien, me va cayendo mejor. ¿Y qué pasa con… _Atsuya_?

Fubuki le miró fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño como si no le comprendiera.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

Ryuuji le miró punzantemente escandalizado.

* * *

—Mido.

Midorikawa se volteó y se detuvo para esperar a que Goenji llegara hasta él. Era espléndidamente temprano y por primera vez en la vida, Midorikawa había llegado a la clase de fotografía antes que Goenji.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió y reemprendió el camino hacia el salón, Goenji a su lado.

—Me preguntaba si querrías salir hoy. Encontré un lugar de crepas con un montón de comentarios buenos. Les pregunté a algunos de mis amigos y dicen que es excelente.

Le observó, y era tanta la cotidianeidad en sus ojos, la normalidad y tranquilidad en él que por un breve momento Midorikawa deseó poder tomarle y exprimirle todas esas cosas para poder quedárselas él. Porque él esos días ya no sabía lo que era la cotidianeidad, o el sentirse normal, o el estar tranquilo.

—¿En dónde está?

No le prestó mucha atención a la respuesta. No le prestó mucha atención a nada de lo que Goenji decía. Y le respondía de manera automática, alguna parte de su subconsciente encargándose de llevar a cabo la conversación mientras él iba pensando en únicamente el hecho de que Goenji estaba ahí. Que Goenji, contra todo pronóstico lógico y decente, seguía insistiendo en ocupar un sitio dentro de su espacio vital.

—Goenji.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Podemos ir por las crepas ahora?

Goenji levantó ambas cejas. Se detuvo a medio andar y le miró.

—Uhm, ¿quieres decir… _ahora… _salirnos de la clase?

Midorikawa puso una sonrisa burlona.

—No me digas que eres de esos _nerds_ que nunca se saltan las clases.

Goenji le miró como con circunstancia.

—Mido, no tienes la menor idea de cómo se ponía mi padre si se enteraba de que alguna vez me había salido de alguna clase.

—¿Entonces sí lo has hecho?

—Pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

Midorikawa instintivamente le tomó de la mano y lo jaló.

—Nunca es mal momento para regresar a los viejos vicios —aseguró. Y probablemente Goenji podría haberle encontrado unas veinticinco cosas terriblemente malas a esa afirmación, pero no dijo nada y le siguió.

Sólo que Midorikawa salió perdiendo cuando Goenji ya no volvió a dejarle soltarle la mano.

* * *

Después de las crepas fueron a un parque. Y después del parque fueron al cine. Y luego Midorikawa acompañó a Goenji al supermercado porque le hacían falta varias cosas esenciales –_"he estado un poco distraído y no me había dado tiempo de ir a comprar" _explicó–, y luego regresaron a casa del estudiante de negocios para acomodar las cosas y luego qué más. Se tiraron sobre el mueble para ver una película y cuando se hizo más tarde Goenji le preguntó al rubio si se quedaría a cenar.

—No tengo nada más que hacer —mintió. Esa noche debía trabajar pero supuso que Hiroto le ayudaría, como siempre, y ya luego él se encargaría de vender lo que faltara. Goenji asintió, aceptando su aceptación, pero luego se le quedó mirando en lugar de levantarse. Midorikawa le miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué?

—Has estado muy raro hoy —dijo casi sin detenerse a pensarlo. Ryuuji vio a sus ojos negros puestos inquisitivamente sobre los suyos, como si su comportamiento verdaderamente le resultara una cuestión extraordinaria.

Midorikawa supuso que no podía culparlo. Si hasta hacía unas semanas se la pasaba tratándolo como si fuese una especie de parásito. Y no sólo lo trataba así. Lo _sentía _así.

—Yo siempre soy raro —fue verdaderamente todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Y la frase, apenas salió de sus labios, le sonó completamente ridícula, absurda y vergonzosa.

Goenji pareció querer suprimir una carcajada. Y sí, _realmente _lució como si hubiese _luchado _por reprimir esa risa, pero terminó desternillándose de cualquier forma por lo que acababa de decir, y lo único que Midorikawa pudo hacer para intentar salvar algo de su dignidad fue lanzarle una mirada de profundo y casi real desprecio.

—Cállate.

—Perdóname —siguió riendo un poco, y Midorikawa frunció el ceño.

—Eres detestable.

Goenji volvió a reírse con ganas como si eso realmente hubiese sido un chiste buenísimo. Y Midorikawa quiso intensificar su mirada ofendida pero repentinamente se le hizo un poco más difícil porque se distrajo con otra cosa.

La risa de Goenji le gustaba. Sonrió, involuntariamente, sin notarlo mucho, sonrió mientras veía a Goenji reír.

—¿Para esto vine aquí? Cállate y hazme la cena —volvió a regañar, pero la sonrisa en sus labios estaba quitándole mucha seriedad. Mucha de esa actitud natural suya de ir por la vida violentando a todo el mundo.

Goenji finalmente se calmó y le observó, como si quisiera encontrar algo importante en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? —le retó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sabía cómo Goenji iba a responder a eso.

—Sí —lo dijo básicamente sin pensarlo, igual que antes, y entonces bajó la mirada. La sonrisa en sus labios prácticamente se desvaneció.

—Goenji.

—¿Qué?

—… —tenía en la lengua la pregunta que quería hacer. Su cerebro ya la había formulado y sus nervios ya la habían llevado hasta su boca. Era sólo cuestión de pronunciarla. Pero no lo hizo—. ¿Ya vas a hacer la cena?

Goenji volvió a mirarle. Asintió y sonrió sutilmente.

—Sí, señor. Discúlpeme, señor, por mi atrevimiento de demorarme —se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Midorikawa le siguió un momento con la mirada antes de levantarse él también e irse tras él.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Depende, ¿te gusta cocinar?

—Ni me gusta ni me disgusta.

Goenji se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno.

Abrió el refrigerador y lo acechó para ver que había. Sacó un lambrusco y lo puso sobre la meseta. Midorikawa tomó el vino y lo levantó un poco frente a él.

—¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué? —respondió el de cabello plata mientras cerraba el refrigerador, con un paquete de carnes frías en las manos.

—Me gusta tu normalidad.

Goenji se quedó quieto. Se dio suavemente la vuelta y le miró. Ryuuji estaba entretenido mirando el vino y no le miraba a él. Goenji sólo podía ver la parte trasera de su cabeza, su coleta rubia que caía hasta el inicio de su espalda.

—¿Mi normalidad? —sonrió un poco divertido—. ¿O sea que soy aburrido?

Midorikawa por fin le miró.

—Comparado a mí, eres el ser humano más aburrido que existe sobre la faz del planeta tierra.

Goenji rio un poco.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Se miraron por un momento y luego Ryuuji volvió a poner la mirada en el vino. No era como si hubiese nada nuevo que ver en él. Era sólo que mirar a Goenji mientras hablaba resultaba un poco incómodo.

—¿Puedes… _compartir_… un poco de eso?

Goenji frunció el ceño. Midorikawa evitó levantar la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a ser aburrido? Es muy simple. Empiezas por asistir a todas tus clases.

Midorikawa movió un poco los ojos para verlo, pero sin levantar el rostro.

—En eso voy un poco avanzado. He estado yendo a todas mis clases estos días. Bueno, menos hoy.

Goenji asintió.

—Sí, y me hiciste salirme a mí. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer conmigo? ¿Volverme divertido?

Midorikawa reprimió una risa, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa. Levantó por fin el rostro para volver a mirar al peliblanco.

—Quizá. Quizá eso es lo que hace la gente.

—¿Lo que hace la gente?

Ryuuji le observó. Sin borrar la sonrisa. Sin explicarse. Tras un momento dio un par de pasos para dale el lambrusco a Goenji en las manos, en un gesto que carecía totalmente de sentido, pero Goenji lo aceptó de todas formas. Al momento de poner sus manos sobre el cristal frío de la botella, Goenji abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Midorikawa le estaba dando un beso en los labios.

* * *

… _I am falling  
I am fading  
I am drowning, help me to breathe  
I am hurting…_

_(___… Estoy cayendo  
Estoy desapareciendo  
Estoy ahogándome, ayúdame a respirar  
Estoy sufriendo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Otro primer beso al que es imperante sobrevivir._**

**_Habría que ver lo que Saginuma y Tobitaka se traerían como solución. Fubuki "is losing it" y Midorikawa ya no sabe ni qué hacer. Goenji llega como su única conexión con un mundo que no está completamente podrido. Y se da ese primer beso que se viene formulando desde el primer capítulo de este fic (aunque en realidad es el "segundo", pero es el primero que cuenta de verdad)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Tsurugi intenta recibir consejos de sus amigos. Se le presenta una aparición inesperada en el salón (muy al estilo de los tres fantasmas de la Navidad)._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	66. Song 66: Senza fiato (Out of breath)

**Notas de la Autora: **Primera canción de mi grupo italiano favorito. Senza Fiato de Negramaro tiene una de las letras más visual y literariamente ricas que he leído. Pueden encontrar la traducción en Lyrics Translate (que no crean que yo sé italiano).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Promiscuidad y menciones de "flautas".

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 66. Senza fiato (Out of breath)**

(/watch?v=MRKkmDwDFf4)

Tsurugi estaba terminando de guardar su guitarra, cerrando el estuche con cuidado, cuando se le acercó uno de sus compañeros. Kita Ichiban, de mirada verde mar perfecta y cabello color zanahoria, fungía siempre como vocalista de todos los grupos a los que se unía y tenía un estilo bastante peculiar. Tsurugi lo había visto coquetear con hombres y mujeres por igual, y él particularmente había sido el recipiente de sus insinuaciones en más de una ocasión.

Tsurugi no negaría que había habido besos y cosas un poco más subidas de tono entre ellos dos, pero eso era todo. Tsurugi no quería arruinar su relación con él porque era un excelente vocalista, guapo y atrayente –que siempre eran características deseables para un vocalista– y además con un gusto musical muy parecido al suyo. Tsurugi prefería tener una relación apaciguada con él y no algo que pudiese volverse tormentoso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Kyou? —preguntó Kita, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla que estaba junto al guitarrista. Tsurugi sonrió con tranquilidad.

—No lo sé. El chico con el que estoy saliendo me dijo que hoy estaba ocupado así que en realidad no tengo nada qué hacer.

—Oh, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

El tono de Kita no fue de enojo ni insinuaba nada malo. Fue de pura y sincera curiosidad. Sin embargo, la pregunta deprimió un poco a Tsurugi.

¿Verdaderamente podía decir que estaba "saliendo" con Shindou cuando realmente no tenía siquiera la menor idea de qué era lo que el castaño estaría haciendo esa noche? ¿El motivo real por el que no había podido salir con él?

Shindou le había dicho que tenía que estudiar y ensayar todo el fin de semana. No es que Tsurugi no lo creyera capaz de pasarse todo el fin de semana haciendo precisamente eso o que no creyera que cosas como esas fueran naturales para los músicos, pero es que algo en todo el asunto simplemente no le terminaba de convencer. Todo había sido por culpa de _esa_ llamada, realmente. La sonrisa en los labios de Shindou había sido demasiado notoria como para que le creyera que el asunto realmente sólo estaba relacionado con "trabajo".

(Y además, ¿de qué se suponía que trabajaba Shindou?).

—Algo así. En realidad, no lo sé —dijo honestamente, porque Kita a pesar de todo era un buen amigo suyo y supuso que podría hablarle de una o dos de sus preocupaciones—. ¿Cómo sabes si un chico sensible y medio bipolar realmente está interesado en ti?

Kita rio.

—¿Sensible y bipolar? ¿Estás seguro de que es para ti?

Tsurugi hizo una mueca. Para sí mismo.

—Yo que voy a saber, pero me gusta.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que te veo demostrar verdadero interés en alguien desde ese chico del año pasado, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Tenma? Bueno, como sea. Supongo que algo ha de tener. De todas formas, si no funciona, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para consolarte —le guiñó el ojo al momento que sus otros dos compañeros entraban.

—Vamos por cerveza —dijo Matatagi, un inepto cuya vida parecía consistir básicamente en tocar la batería, emborracharse y besar mujeres. Tenía la piel ligeramente morena, el cabello castaño y abundante y los ojos oscuros. Tsurugi siempre asumió que su personalidad algo tendría que ver con su maravillosa ascendencia latina.

—Yo voy —aceptó la propuesta Taiyou, su bajista, que tenía el cabello de un tono algo más claro que el de Kita, largo hasta los hombros y unos bonitos ojos azules. Taiyou era bastante diferente a Matatagi, y a cualquiera de ellos, realmente. Era muy centrado, socializaba como una persona normal (no borracho como Matatagi, o intentando acostarse con todos como Kita, o con cara de asesinato como Tsurugi), y era cualquier cosa menos promiscuo. Había estado enamorado de la misma chica casi desde que empezaron la carrera, y llevaba ya unos meses de noviazgo con ella. Una castaña adorable de nombre Kinako.

—¿Kinako te dará permiso? —bromeó Matatagi mientras tomaba su mochila que estaba descuidadamente tirada en un rincón del cuarto. Taiyou, que estaba acostumbrado a esas bromas, respondió con sencillez.

—Hoy va a salir con Fey así que estoy libre.

—Un día va a resultar que Fey es como yo y todo esto del "mejor amigo gay" es sólo una estrategia para robarte a Kinako —dijo Kita y ni Tsurugi pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era una broma inofensiva, empero, pues todos conocían a Fey y sabían que no representaba ninguna amenaza. _Más desviado que mis pensamientos, _aseguraría Matatagi.

Salieron a un bar cualquiera, elección de Matatagi –siempre era elección de Matatagi y hasta hoy ninguno entendía por qué le dejaban a él llevarlos a donde se le daba la gana–, y bebieron lo justo. Taiyou se hizo al tonto con dos cervezas, Kita se tomó tres que le alentaron a ir a la caza de un simpático castaño de ojos carmesí, Tsurugi se tomó cuatro para olvidarse de sus penas y Matatagi siete, con lo que eventualmente se les desapareció de la vista y ya no lo volvieron a buscar. Sabían que, si lo encontraban, probablemente no les gustaría el espectáculo con el que se encontrarían.

—He vuelto —dijo Kita después de un rato, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa con los otros dos y ostentando su teléfono celular en mano—. Me dio su número.

—Felicidades —congratuló Taiyou que siempre era agradable con las tonterías de sus amigos y se ponía feliz cuando ellos estaban felices. Tsurugi tan sólo le sonrió y se bebió un sorbo más de su cuarta cerveza.

—Entonces, Kyou, ¿me decías que no sabes si este chico realmente está interesado en ti?

Tsurugi le miró, sorprendiéndose de que recordara el tema. Sobre todo a esa hora, y en ese lugar. Taiyou le miró con interés.

—Pues mira, de pronto no me habla y me ignora por días, luego de la nada decide salir conmigo y dejar que nos besemos. Yo no lo entiendo.

Kita le observó.

—Verdaderamente es bipolar —aseguró. Taiyou levantó una ceja.

—¿Un chico está tratándote así?

—TaiTai, ilumínanos. Eso suena más como una mujer y aquí tú eres el experto en mujeres —pidió Kita. Taiyou se lo tomó en serio y se puso a pensar.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Es abiertamente gay?

—Hace sólo algunas semanas, estudia música clásica y…

—¡¿Música clásica?! ¡Error! ¡Aléjate de ahí! ¡Están locos!

Taiyou y Tsurugi miraron raro a Kita. El otro no se amedrentó.

—Sé lo que te digo. Una vez salí con un flautista y _tocaba bien la flauta _pero luego enloqueció y tuve que pedirles a mis padres que intervinieran.

—_¿Tocaba bien la flauta? _¿Lo dices en serio? —Taiyou parecía a punto de arrojarle lo que le quedaba de cerveza en la cara a causa de su pintoresca frase—. Bueno, como sea. Yo creo que si se comporta de esa manera es porque está ocultando algo. Las personas que son así de conflictivas normalmente lo hacen porque tienen un conflicto importante en su vida. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre él? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Cómo es su familia?

Tsurugi fue negando. Luego les miró a ambos.

—¿Piensan que debería hacerlo?

Kita se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me mires, que yo sólo sé de flautas.

Taiyou le habría tirado realmente el resto de su cerveza de no haber sido porque en ese momento se la acabó.

* * *

Tsurugi estaba terminando de ensayar, el lunes por la tarde, cuando vio de reojo a alguien entrar al salón. Levantó la mirada y se topó inesperadamente con Shindou, de pie junto a la puerta, mirándole con una simpleza y serenidad que a él no solían caracterizarlo. Tenía una sonrisa recatada en los labios, como si ella no quisiese llamar demasiado la atención, y sus manos parecían estar entrelazadas a sus espaldas.

Shindou, con su cabello serpentino que traía el tono de una habitación opaca y sus ojos del extravagante color de la caoba, le podía causar tal maravilla a Tsurugi con el sólo hecho de verlo que debería ser considerado un logro de índole mundial el que Tsurugi pudiese mantener sus manos alejadas de él por suficiente tiempo como para mantener conversaciones.

Y es que había algo no sólo en su cabello, o en sus ojos, sino en su boca también y sus manos, en el volumen de su voz y en la manera en que pronunciaba las palabras que le terminaban de matar poquito a poquito todas las neuronas.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo me vienes a ver tú? —preguntó, intentando, o quizá logrando lo justo, ocultar el hecho de que ver a Shindou ahí lo emocionaba bastante.

Shindou elevó la mirada, contemplando los rincones entre el techo y las paredes como si ahí fuese a encontrarse las respuestas de la vida.

—Nos conocimos aquí —dijo, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada. Quizá, el desgraciado, para ver cómo sus palabras afectaban la frágil careta de su presa.

—Me parece verdaderamente impresionante que recuerdes ese lejano hecho de hace unas semanas —contrarrestó Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona y se puso de pie, acercándose al castaño. Se detuvo muy cerca de él, tanto como para que se necesitara muy poco movimiento para generar algún contacto entre los dos, y luego bajó el rostro para besarlo.

Shindou se le escapó. De un movimiento inclinó ligeramente su torso hacia atrás, volteando un poco el rostro, de modo que Tsurugi no tuviera acceso a él.

—¿Y ahora por qué no puedo besarte? —inquirió, intentando ocultar su muy grande frustración. Si de por sí le costaba tanto restringirse en ese jueguillo del gato y el ratón al que jugaban los dos, que el único privilegio que tenía de poder besarlo le fuese retirado era una tortura demasiado cruel.

—No lo sé. Me resulta un poco chocante que andemos por ahí besándonos cada que nos vemos, como si nada, y nada más.

La explicación a Tsurugi se lo fue llevando por un revoltijo de conclusiones que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué estaba Shindou diciéndole exactamente?

Tsurugi se consideraba bueno para leer a las personas. Para saber más o menos qué era lo que iban pensando en base a cómo movían los ojos y a cómo torcían las bocas. Sin embargo, Shindou con frecuencia lograba confundirlo. Confundirlo en la simple ansiada certeza de saber si realmente quería estar con él o no.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, mirándolo con seriedad. Shindou le devolvió la mirada y nuevamente estaban tan cerca que parecía sencillamente ridículo no besarse y ya—. ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿No te gusta cómo están las cosas?

Shindou desvió la mirada. Tener tan cerca sus pupilas caoba tendría que ser un motivo bastante decente para volverse completamente indecente.

—¿Quieres que tengamos algo serio?

Shindou le regresó la mirada casi de inmediato.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

—Pues eso es lo que estoy entendiendo.

Por su mirada, Shindou pareció estar resistiendo el impulso de bufar.

—Apenas nos conocemos, Tsurugi.

Que era verdad, no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse y tampoco habían salido tantas veces. Pero Tsurugi pensaba que él había sido bastante claro con respecto a cuáles eran sus intenciones desde el principio y, realmente, aunque a veces no hablaran por más que por mensajes –claro, cuando Shindou no estaba haciendo alguno de sus famosísimos berrinches incomprensibles e ignorándolo–, incluso el castaño debería admitir que cierta aceptable relación sí habían desarrollado. Algo lo suficientemente avanzado como para al menos considerar esa posibilidad de ponerse más serios.

—No sé por qué te gusta jugar tanto. Y mira que la gente pensaría que de los dos yo soy el que no quiere tomarse nada en serio.

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Pues eso parece.

Shindou frunció ligeramente el ceño y le miró con severidad, como si le reprendiera por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Y qué es _tener algo serio _para ti?

Tsurugi a diferencia suya no reprimió el bufido que salió de sus labios, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y girando los ojos.

—¿En serio tengo que explicarte a qué se le llama estar serio?

—A veces las personas tenemos conceptos diferentes de las cosas, Tsurugi.

—Pues es simple, idiota. Quiero que al único al que le hagas la vida imposible sea a mí.

Vio a los ojos chocolate volver a reprenderlo, probablemente por la palabrota, pero eso lo divirtió. Evitó sonreír, sin embargo, porque no quería que Shindou pensara, todavía más, que estaba con bromas.

—Básicamente… —inició Shindou, serio, pareciendo listo para soltar algún discurso que implicara que lo que Tsurugi estaba proponiendo era cualquier cosa que nada tenía que ver con lo que realmente estaba proponiendo.

—Básicamente quiero que seas mi novio —se apresuró a interrumpirle, corrigiéndole con antelación cualquier idea que se hubiese formulado en la cabeza.

Shindou se quedó instantáneamente callado, los ojos abriéndosele grandes y el entrecejo turbulentamente arrugado.

Como si la idea no hubiese hecho más que horrorizarle.

—Te juro que no tienes que verte tan escandalizado. Si no quieres, está bien, dilo y ya. Ya veré qué hacer después para convencerte.

—Tsurugi —Shindou pausó, pareció tragar saliva para despejar su garganta y que las siguientes palabras pudiesen salir en paz de ella—. ¿Por qué querrías tener una relación conmigo?

Tsurugi ahora frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Qué?

—Que si _bromeas. _Shindou, eres el tipo más… —levantó la mirada, movió las manos e intentó encontrar la expresión adecuada para explicar lo que pretendía decir. No mucho se le vino a la mente—. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan malditamente fascinante como tú.

—¿Fascinante? ¿Cómo un cuadro? Soy una persona.

Tsurugi sonrió con sorna.

—Sí, precisamente por matar así mis intentos por decirte algo romántico, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me encantas, estúpido.

—¿Cómo llamarme _idiota _y _estúpido _puede parecerte algo siquiera remotamente romántico?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te has aferrado a mis insultos antes que a las cosas buenas que te he dicho? Acabo de decirte que me encantas, ¿lo notaste?

Shindou repentinamente le miró como si, en efecto, no lo hubiese notado. Y entonces las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas. A Tsurugi se le suavizó la sonrisa y entonces pensó que no le quedaba de otra que utilizar su "arma secreta".

El arma que todo músico respetable tenía.

—Estoy escribiéndote una canción. Voy a tocarla en el Salón C la próxima semana —el Salón C era un pequeño auditorio que los estudiantes de música y de otras artes ocupaban todos los miércoles por la noche para ir presentando diferentes obras, desde las nueve hasta la media noche. Poemas, pinturas, esculturas y, por supuesto, canciones—. Espero al menos ser lo suficientemente digno como para que te presentes y la escuches.

Tras decir eso dio un paso corto hacia atrás y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a recoger sus cosas, dándole la espalda al otro músico.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, Tsurugi porque ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y Shindou porque, pues, probablemente estaba buscándose una buena excusa para no tener que ir a su presentación.

—Tsurugi.

—¿Qué pasa?

Silencio. El de cabello oscuro volteó el rostro para verlo. Shindou tenía la mirada sobre él y estaba sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, frotándolo un poco.

—Creo que estás equivocado. Y creo que deberías invertir tu tiempo en buscar a alguien que fuese un poco más decente que yo. Pero… —bajó la mirada, como si realmente no quisiese decir lo que iba a decir—. Pero mientras lo encuentras, quizá no estaría mal que yo te haga la vida imposible.

Shindou alcanzó a sonreír un poco, con la mirada aún baja, como si estuviese haciéndose ideas de todo lo que aquello que acababa de decir implicaba. Era una sonrisa entre triste y esperanzada.

Tsurugi, en cambio, sonrió sin ningún tapujo y caminó hasta él otra vez, arrojando su mochila en cualquier lugar y abrazándolo.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan bien. Por qué _querer _a este, hasta cierto punto, completo desconocido, se sentía tan bien, ni mucho menos sabía por qué le querría –si era un maldito insoportable y horrible y malísima persona, y si eso de que le hacía la "vida imposible" no era ninguna broma ni exageración–.

Pero se sentía bien.

—Está bien, primera regla, tienes que salir en una cita conmigo al menos una vez a la semana.

Casi sintió a Shindou sonreír acurrucado sobre su pecho.

—Pero dime, ¿qué te hizo creer que yo iba a dejarte poner las reglas?

* * *

… _Mi travolge e mi sconvolgi  
Poi mi asciughi e scappi via  
Tu ritorni poi mi bagni  
E mi riasciughi e torni mia…_

_(__… Me arrastras y me devastas  
Entonces me secas y escapas  
Regresas y me mojas  
Y me secas otra vez y regresas a ser mío___…_)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Shindou no podía resistirse mucho más. No sabía, claro, que personas como él la pagan caro cuando aspiran a tener algo demasiado bueno._**

**_La letra es de Tsurugi hacia Shindou. Porque Shindou tiene a Tsurugi en la palma de la mano, y viene y va como un río que se desborda._**

**_Tengo que decir que esta es la declaración más divertida que he escrito en la vida. Estos dos son como la mantequilla y el pan. Juntos son exquisitos pero algo te dice que no son exactamente el bocadillo más saludable._**

**_(Y para Retretor que preguntaba por los del Go, míralos, míralos ahí :D)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Suzuno, Hiroto, pláticas y pensamientos._**

**_P.D.- Kita es genial._**

**_Paká!_**


	67. Song 67: Nuvole e lenzuola

**Notas de la Autora: **Segunda y última canción de Negramaro (y la canción por la que los conocí porque venía en el Rock Band).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Finales "felices".

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 67. Nuvole e lenzuola (Clouds and sheets)**

(/watch?v=IDArttap7FI)

Suzuno movió los ojos azules para mirar directamente a los verdes de Hiroto. Estaban sobre la cama en una tarde cualquiera, hablando de lo que sea, Hiroto pasando suavemente los dedos por su piel que pecaba de estar demasiado pegada a sus huesos, Suzuno nunca había tenido demasiada masa corporal. Quizá es que la desnutrición que sufrió como niño nunca se le iba a desprender del cuerpo.

—No me molesta vender su parte, pero me preocupa. Últimamente lo noto un poco perdido y me he dado cuenta de que no ha estado durmiendo. Pero, no lo sé, ayer, ¿sabes? Regresó y se veía mejor que de costumbre —relataba Hiroto, y movió sus ojos de bosque a la pared, como si necesitara contemplar algo que no tuviera vida ni importancia para poder seguir ordenando sus pensamientos—. Ya no sé ni en qué está metido, pero espero… —dudó—. Creo que quizá hablaré con Fubuki para saber qué pasa —finalizó, sin poder pronunciar lo que "esperaba", fuera lo que fuera. Suzuno levantó una mano para ponerla en su cabello y dedicarle una caricia suave sin más motivo que querer sentir la calidez de su piel y la textura dócil de su cabello.

—Yo creo que él va a estar bien siempre que tenga a alguien como tú preocupándose por él.

Hiroto le miró. Fuusuke sonrió.

Era completamente honesto en lo que decía. Lo decía porque lo entendía, porque sabía lo que era tener _a alguien como Hiroto _preocupándose por él, y Gazelle nunca antes había sentido, al despertarse una mañana, que el mundo realmente podía tener un poco más de sentido del que él originalmente le había atribuido. Que había algo más, algo más que…

Burn.

El otro pelirrojo no se le escapaba jamás de la cabeza, sus ojos fieros y sus manos fuertes comiéndose poco a poco sus pensamientos. Gazelle sólo había vuelto a verlo una vez después de aquel encuentro en el baño de los de física, y las cosas habían terminado más o menos igual, pero después algo había cambiado. Algo fundamental.

Cuando Gazelle regresó a casa esa noche y llegó a su nariz el aroma a panqueques cocinándose con un invento de queso blanco y ron que Hiroto se había sacado de un amigo húngaro o algo así, el aroma y visión de los panqueques le habían parecido particularmente maravillosos.

Particularmente mejores que cualquier aroma o visión que la sustancia guardada en su bolsillo, proporcionada nuevamente por Burn, podría haberle brindado.

Gazelle se había andado con la bolsita de droga en el bolsillo todos los días posteriores, pero como Hiroto siempre pedía ocupar su tiempo y como realmente pasar su tiempo con Hiroto era algo que estaba empezando a gustarle mucho, la bolsita se había quedado intacta, ahí en su bolsillo, y Gazelle no había vuelto a llamar a Burn.

Pero Burn sí le había vuelto a hablar a él.

Gazelle sentía que, cuando Burn le escribía, no estaba en completo dominio de sus cinco sentidos. Que algo se le estaba rompiendo por dentro, entre las manos y detrás de los ojos, que ya no sabía ni qué decirle. Que _necesito estar contigo, ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?, estar aquí es insoportable,_ eran cosas que Gazelle jamás se habría imaginado a Burn diciéndole. Que Burn antes nunca, nunca le habría pronunciado cosas así ni en broma. Ni por medio de un mensaje errático en un teléfono celular.

Gazelle borraba los mensajes y a veces incluso los dejaba sin leer. Pero se le remordía la conciencia y ya ni sabía de qué. No sabía si era por haber estado con Burn mientras estaba con Hiroto, o si por estar con Hiroto cuando había estado con Burn. No sabía cuál de los dos le causaba más culpa, a cuál de los dos era al que sentía que _no _debía querer.

—Tú vas a estar bien también, ¿verdad?

Hiroto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Gazelle le miró y una sonrisita le danzó en los labios. Suavemente se acercó a Hiroto y el pelirrojo respondió apropiadamente, acercándose también y atrapándole en un beso silencioso. Las manos del pelirrojo le iban recorriendo la cintura, las caderas, la espalda. Gazelle se hacía con su pecho y su abdomen.

No se sabía quién fue el primero que lo sugirió, no con palabras sino con gestos claros y obvios. Si fue primero Hiroto el que se puso encima de Gazelle o si fue primero Gazelle el que le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Daba igual porque, eventualmente, ya ninguno tenía ropa sobre el torso y, entre las sábanas, difícil era reconocer quién estaba dónde.

* * *

… _aver la voglia di rubarle al tempo  
per potergli dare ancora un altro senso ancora  
stringimi allora  
tra nuvole e lenzuola  
non dire una parola…_

_(___… Teniendo el deseo de robarle al tiempo  
Para poder darle otro sentido  
Abrázame entonces  
Entre nubes y sábanas  
No digas ni una palabra____…)__

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Personas complicadas y sus complicadas maneras de complicarles las vidas a otros._**

**_Esta canción habla de una especie de carencia de tiempo, del tiempo limitado para tener o estar con una persona, de pedirle a esa persona "simplemente abrázame ahora, entre nubes y sábanas, no digas nada". Va con estos dos. Va muy bien._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Rococo y las tristezas más grandes de la vida._**

**_À demain._**


	68. Song 68: Prayer in C

**Notas de la Autora: **Nuestro siguiente vistazo al pasado de Rococó.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ana es sabia. Cada minuto cuenta. Quememos cartas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 68. Prayer in C**

(/watch?v=fiore9Z5iUg)

"_Aún estoy en la divertida clase de emprendimiento ambiental. Saldré en unos quince minutos, te aviso cuando esté en casa"._

—Estás pasándote —se quejó Ana con voz rasposa y dificultada, una tarde sin calor, mirando al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en esa ciudad ajena pero familiar—. Y no te culpo. No puedo hacerlo, Ururú, que no tengo el corazón, pero te estás pasando.

Él la miró. Ella era demasiado guapa, con los ojos y el cabello oscuro y la piel clara como mantequilla, un poquito de pecas y un poquito de picardía perdida por ahí entre las orejas.

—¿Qué dices?

Rococo en esos días podía hacer cualquier cosa menos dar su brazo a torcer. Ya estaba pronunciándose fuertemente el otoño del 2013 y sus notas en la universidad habían bajado considerablemente. Su desempeño con respecto a absolutamente todo había bajado, y lo único en lo que parecía ser bueno en esos días era para drogarse como un poseso y para dormir con mil millones de personas diferentes por noche –no que eso fuera posible, pero es que así era al menos como sus amigos lo percibían–.

A Rococo varios habían venido a reclamarle en diferentes momentos el hecho de que estuviera haciendo de su vida y de todo a su alrededor una mierda. Ana en dos ocasiones había llegado a la casa, se la había revisado toda, había tomado todo producto ilícito que había encontrado y se lo había arrojado por el retrete. Y Rococo no es que no supiera que ellos tenían toda la razón, pero es que en esos días lo que él precisaba eran soluciones y no señalaciones con el dedo.

—Estaba viendo universidades, ¿sabes? Ahí en Suiza y en Alemania. Hasta en Japón, la verdad —comentó Ana con completa casualidad como quien introduce un tema que nada tiene de raro para los interlocutores.

—¿Y hacías eso para qué?

Ella le miró con completa seriedad. Le miró como una madre, de modo que era una clase de mirada que Rococo no había visto en un buen tiempo.

—A los ingenieros les va muy bien en Alemania. Hay un montón de becas buenísimas. Japón está más descartado porque casi para todo te piden hablar japonés y si apenas has podido lidiar con el checo estoy segura de que no vas a ponerte a aprender japonés. Antes hablas conmigo en español que eso.

Su inglés era chistoso, con florituras en las sílabas, eses curiosas y poca pronunciación verdadera del inglés. Parecía sólo como si estuviese hablando español todo el tiempo, pero usando palabras anglosajonas. Se le entendía de cualquier forma pero Rococo siempre pensó en lo chistoso que era.

En ese momento probablemente debió haber estado pensado en otras cosas que exigían más atención que el acento de su mejor amiga, pero su mente estaba un poco aturdida por el desvelo de dos días y por el maltrato de un montón de alcohol.

—¿Quieres irte a Alemania?

Ella sonrió, mirando hacia el suelo.

Era irónico como a veces uno podía llorar para demostrar felicidad y otras veces se podía sonreír para denotar semejante tristeza.

—Yo no. Yo no tengo por qué irme a Alemania, yo me quedo en Praga —elevó la mirada y lo observó. Rococo, ah, Rococo, con su cabello color _flor de espuela de caballero, _como lo diría cierto fantasma de los ayeres, con la piel tostada que hacía que las ojeras no se le notaran tanto y los ojos negros como el fondo de un río por la noche. Rococo era tan guapo y simpático que a ella no le sorprendía su múltiple y repetitivo éxito reciente con un montonal de extraños.

Pero le dolía porque ninguno de los extraños podrían ver ahí lo que ella veía. Rococo, Rococo venido de Cotarl, impregnado ya en una ciudad grande e histórica que no se relacionaba en nada con el lugar pequeño y olvidado del que provenía.

Rococo, Rococo muerto y fantasmal, Rococo partido, Rococo envenenado, Rococo ya no aquí sino ahí o por allá o por quién sabe dónde.

Rococo que no regresaba.

—Hay una ciudad muy bonita al sureste de Alemania que se llama Düsselden. Tiene un montón de parques y mucha vida nocturna porque está llena de jóvenes y estudiantes. Es súper segura y las universidades ahí son de primer nivel. Reciben también a un montón de becados —ella le observó—. Alguien como tú debería estar ahí. Alemania es más para ingenieros.

—Tú también estudias ingeniería.

—Sí, pero yo tengo planes. Además…

Estuvo a punto de decir una real idiotez. Una verdadera y descomunal idiotez.

Que _además _su novio vivía ahí y pues _había planes _de permanecer juntos.

Si hubiese dicho eso, no le habría sorprendido que Rococo dejara de hablarle al instante. Y que la sacara de la casa a patadas por muy respetuoso y calmado que él fuera normalmente.

—Te me vas —dijo después de morderse el labio temporalmente—. Ya te descargué todos los formatos y el texto de la convocatoria, mira —diciendo eso se sacó un pendrive de la bolsa y se lo puso sobre la mesa de la sala—. Ahí está todo. Los resultados tardan en darlos pero podrías estarte yendo desde el próximo año. Y eso estaría muy bien.

En ese momento ella ya no volvió a mirarlo porque si lo hacía él notaría que tenía los ojos vidriosos y que por dentro todo se le estaba desmoronando.

—Te quiero un montón —le dijo y sonrió. Tras unos momentos finalmente se atrevió a volver a mirarlo. Él tenía los ojos en el pendrive y una expresión tan, tan vacua y medio muerta que ella estuvo a punto de agitarle y abofetearle para que reaccionara y así comprobar que seguía con vida.

—¿Entonces quieres que me largue? ¿Esa es tu manera de demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres?

Él la miró. Tenía los ojos tan envenenados que por un momento ella hasta le temió.

—Ururú, ¿sabes qué? A veces la vida te pone a personas en el camino por motivos específicos. Y no te los pone para que duren ahí, sino sólo para que enriquezcan tu vida. Tú me has hecho muy rica y yo, realmente, sólo quiero devolverte el favor.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, con riesgo de perder la compostura y ponerse a llorar. Ya no volvió a mirar a Rococo. Pero eventualmente éste se levantó, recogió el pendrive de la mesa y se fue al escritorio que tenía atravesado frente a la puerta de su habitación, encima del cual estaba su computadora.

Ana sintió la sensación de éxito mezclándose fuertemente con la de pérdida.

* * *

A Rococo en la segunda mitad del 2013, después de que regresara a Praga a finales de julio, se le figuraba que la clase de emprendimiento ambiental tenía que ser, de hecho, muy divertida. Que, vamos, o podía ser divertida o podía no serlo. Uno podía interpretar el mensaje enviado por Fidio de cualquier forma. Claro que la manera en la que Fidio lo había escrito era obvia. Era obvio que se trataba de sarcasmo. Pero, si Rococo se imaginaba que no había sido sarcástico y que en realidad sí le había gustado la clase de emprendimiento ambiental, entonces tendría una versión diferente de Fidio. Podría pensar en un Fidio que no se había aburrido esos quince minutos restantes de clase. Un Fidio que habría participado en lugar de quedarse medio dormido. Aunque ese Fidio participativo quizá no habría interrumpido su útil tiempo de clase para mandarle un mensaje, pero, hay que verlo así, si la alternativa hubiese significado que Fidio no se había aburrido en esos quince minutos, entonces valía la pena considerarla.

Quince minutos.

Quince minutos.

Rococo se había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo determinando cuánto tiempo representaban quince minutos, aún si estaba claro.

Mira, que también existía la posibilidad de que quince minutos aburridos fuesen más largos que quince minutos divertidos, aunque fuesen aburridos. Valía la pena también pensar en eso, en los quince minutos aburridos que podrían haber sido más duraderos y extensos que los quince minutos divertidos. Los divertidos se habrían acabado demasiado pronto y eso habría sido muy triste. Un tiempo limitado, finito, que se fuera así nada más… en cambio, los quince minutos aburridos se habrían extendido de tal forma que casi podrían haber parecido media hora, media hora en lugar de quince minutos, y era una posibilidad importante.

Imagínate. Imagínate que Fidio hubiese tenido esos quince minutos extras. Aburridos, pero extras. Imagínate que no se le hubiesen acabado demasiado pronto, e imagínate todo el tipo de cosas en las que podría haber pensado en esos quince benditos minutos interminables. Podría incluso haber sonreído en esos quince minutos, podría haber amado, pensando en sus viajes, en sus metas, en su perro italiano, en su Roma y en todas las cosas que le gustaban… imagínate que hubiese sonreído. Que hubiese pasado esos últimos quince minutos sonriendo.

Sí, últimos.

Por eso era que era tan endemoniadamente importante especular hasta el cansancio sobre esos quince minutos. Por eso era que había que analizarlos sin fin, pensarlos, escarbarlos, modificarlos, plantearse todo tipo de posibilidades, sobre si habrían sido divertidos o si habrían sido aburridos.

Porque esos habían sido los últimos quince minutos de Fidio.

* * *

"_A mi pequeño italiano,_

_Esto es parte de una terapia. Cuando acabe con ello, quemaré esta carta. Supongo. Se supone que me debe ayudar._

_La vida ha sido un infierno últimamente, Fidio, por decirlo de alguna manera bonita y amable. Me dejaste en un infierno. Hiciste a mi vida un infierno. No puedo apagar las llamas. Esto es todo lo que tengo._

_No creo que te hayas dado cuenta. Bueno, sé bien que no fue a propósito. Está bien, Fidio, ¿sabes? Yo ya te he perdonado._

_O quiero pensar que lo he hecho. No lo sé. ¿Puedo seguir amándote a pesar de no haberte perdonado? Porque te sigo amando. Te sigo amando como si estuvieras aquí mirándome con esos ojos tuyos que siempre me gustaron tanto. Te amo pero también te odio un poco._

_Porque te fuiste. Y… Fidio, ¿por qué con él? De entre todas las personas, tooodas las numerosas personas que pudiste haber elegido para engañarme, vas y eliges a un delincuente…_

_Nunca lo voy a entender. No sé si yo no te ofrecí suficiente peligro, o si no era suficientemente interesante, no lo sé. No sé qué tuviste que buscar en él que no te podía dar yo. Sea lo que sea, ojalá lo hayas encontrado._

_No tienes una idea, ni la tendrás nunca, de lo que es recibir ese tipo de llamadas. Cuando me avisaron que por fin te habían encontrado… sí, te encontraron cerca de Praga, escondido en un bosque. Fidio, ¿por qué?_

_Cuando lo escuché, cuando escuché lo que te habían hecho, el estado de tu cuerpo, tus dedos rotos, Fidio, Dios santo, ¿puedes siquiera empezar a imaginarte lo mucho que me duele y me horroriza?_

_¡Imagínatelo por solo un maldito segundo, Fidio!_

_Imagínate lo que es cerrar los ojos todas las noches y verte dentro de una bolsa negra, con la cara llena de tierra y sangre seca, con una expresión de terror infinito en la cara, saber que así terminó todo para ti. Tu cuerpo destruido, ese cuerpo que amé tanto. Tus ojos… tus ojos, Fidio._

_¿Por qué?_

_Ojalá yo hubiese sido todo, todo lo que tú necesitabas. Ojalá hubieses entendido cuánto era que yo te necesitaba._

_Fidio, yo no sé qué hacer. Ana dice que debería irme y he aplicado para una beca en Alemania. Suena bien. Debo decir que quedarme aquí a veces es como prenderme fuego a propósito. No tengo nada. No tengo nada más que los recuerdos de ti en todas partes, Fidio, ¿te das cuenta? Y…_

_Düsselden. Ana dice que está muy bien, pero lo más importante es que ni es Praga ni es Roma. Es Düsselden. Y ni siquiera es una ciudad grande, no es una capital europea, quizá eso ayude aún más… además es alemán, no es checo, ni italiano, y no sé, creo que tal vez los alemanes son todos tan altos que nadie va a recordarme a ti y eso estaría muy bien._

_Estaría muy bien poder olvidarme de ti, ¿sabes? Y de tus dedos rotos. Estaría bastante bien._

_Porque yo no puedo dormir ni cuando estoy cansado. Me acuesto con mil personas y sigo pensando en ti, ¿sabes a cuántos les he dicho tu nombre? Por suerte no les ha importado. Algunos se han reído y yo me he reído con ellos y he fingido que no te me venías tú a la mente sobre la cama diciéndome bromas estúpidas relacionadas al chocolate. Creo que los he engañado. Creo que nadie sabe que te veo a ti en cada ser humano que tenga la más mínima luz._

_Eres un estúpido y no sabes cuánto te detesto. Porque, si ibas a irte, mejor no hubieses venido nunca, en primer lugar, idiota. Mejor no me hubieses acostumbrado a verte a los ojos y pensar que iba a verlos por el resto de mi maldita vida. Mejor no, Fidio, con un carajo._

_Estoy muy enojado. Y a veces no sé si es mayor el enojo o la tristeza. A veces no sé si lloro por coraje o por depresión. A veces, no sé…_

_Sólo sé que te extraño._

_Te extraño mucho._

_Maldita sea._

_Adiós._

_Con cariño,_

_Pequeño Gigante"._

* * *

Fidio Aldena tenía los ojos del color del lapislázuli y el cabello de un tono que recordaba a los bloques de piedra vieja que formaban al arco que estaba levantado al inicio del Charles Bridge, en la ciudad antigua de Praga. Su piel era blanca, un tono atractivo y entintado por tardes de sol en el centro histórico de Roma, que Fidio era muy fiestero y amigable y por lo tanto se llevaba con todos, así que tenía excusas siempre para estar fuera, ya fuera jugando con una pelota en alguna plaza o comiendo helados mientras intentaba esquivar los carros que pasaban por las estrechas calles de adoquín de la ciudad.

Fidio era el tipo de persona que llamaban la atención de personas como Rococo con apenas el poder efímero de una sonrisa. Era el tipo de personas a las que uno no se resistía, sino que simplemente se dejaba llevar por su marea, como un barco encauzado hacia la playa italiana a la que siempre quiso haber ido. Fidio era como respirar tras salir del agua y como nadar bajo ella y ver todo tipo de maravillas.

Fidio era el amor de su vida.

Cuando Rococo se recostó sobre su cama, solo por primera vez, una semana después de regresar cuando Ana finalmente decidió que quizá tenía la fuerza suficiente para estar por su cuenta, lo primero que notó fue que sobre la almohada opuesta había un cabello de largo medio y color castaño. Levantó la mano y la dejó flotar encima del cabello por unos instantes, porque si Fidio realmente hubiese estado ahí, entonces en ese momento él habría estado tocándole la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello castaño, viéndolo sonreír y haciéndose fantasías de una vida entera con tan solo mirar a sus ojos lapislázulis.

En vez de eso, sólo tenía un cabello y un mensaje que se repetía ininterrumpidamente en su cabeza.

"_Aún estoy en la divertida clase de emprendimiento ambiental. Saldré en unos quince minutos, te aviso cuando esté en casa". _

* * *

… _Hey, when seas will cover lands  
And when men will be no more  
Don't think you can forgive you  
Yeah, when there'll just be silence  
And when life will be over  
Don't think you will forgive you…_

_(____… Hey, cuando los mares cubran tierras  
Y cuando los hombres ya no existan  
No creo que puedas perdonarte  
Sí, cuando sólo haya silencio  
Y cuando la vida se haya terminado  
No creo que vayas a perdonarte________…____)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Duele más perder al amor de tu vida cuando simplemente se aleja de ti -pero sabes que está ahí, en algún lugar del mundo- o cuando se va, se va para no volver?_**

**_Reescribí este capítulo como tres o cuatro veces, porque no daba la talla, no de lo que debía ser el cierre de la historia de estos dos. Al final, no sé si logré escribir algo que les hiciera justicia, pero espero que sí. La finalidad de este capítulo era estrujarles las entrañas y hacerles sufrir junto con Rococó._**

**_Es el segundo fic en el que mato a Fidio. Algo debo tener contra el pobre (es que es muy bueno y matarlo siempre me otorga mi dosis _****_necesaria _****_de maldad)._**

**_La canción Prayer in C básicamente habla de una carencia de perdón. Tanto de la persona que la canta hacia la persona a la que se dirige, como de la persona a la que se dirige hacia sí misma. Según un análisis profundo de la canción, ésta le habla a Dios, es decir, le "reclama" a Dios por permitir tanto dolor. Y este capítulo definitivamente es un reclamo, de Rococo hacia Fidio._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Hiroto es feliz._**

**_Ciao._**


	69. Song 69: Running with the wolves

**Notas de la Autora: **Aviso al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Amor, amor, amor.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 69. Running with the wolves**

(/watch?v=06ht9MyJLT4)

Quien viera a Hiroto esos días, todo sonrisitas por la vida y hablándole a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle sobre _su chico. _Ah, Kidou le había escuchado ampliamente y con atención, porque estaba contento por él y se alegraba de que al final las cosas estuvieran resultando.

Hiroto había sentido que había habido algo que Kidou hubiese querido contarle, pero cuando lo preguntó su amigo de cabello castaño simplemente se quedó un momento pensativo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Estrés por los exámenes y eso.

Hiroto no le creyó del todo, pero tampoco podía obligarle a hablarle. Decidió que por ahora se podía dejar pasar y que si Kidou alguna vez necesitaba de él, estaba seguro de que sabía que podía contar sinceramente con su apoyo.

—¿Entonces son novios tú el chico ese que viene a veces a verte a las prácticas? —cuestionó Endou, que era el portero y capitán del equipo de fútbol universitario. A su lado, su novia sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Me alegra, Hiroto. Un chico como tú se merece eso y más.

Y es que con esa sonrisa tamaño monumento no había espacio para que cualquiera dudara de su auténtica felicidad.

Midorikawa le había detenido un día de esos para cuestionarle ciertas cosas que él no se había planteado.

—¿Han hablado sobre Burn?

Hiroto le contempló seriamente. Evaluando todo, desde la lógica de la pregunta hasta las posibles respuestas y los motivos por los que una pregunta como tal tendría que formularse.

—Pues…

No. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera mencionarlo, pero, ¿no debía eso ser algo bueno? Si Gazelle ya no sentía la necesidad de hablar de Burn, tenía que ser porque de hecho todo andaba yendo muy bien…

—¿Por qué hablaríamos sobre él?

Midorikawa lució como que debería haber fruncido el ceño, pero en vez sólo lo miró con la mirada que le tenía reservada para cuando estaba considerándolo un verdadero idiota.

—A veces no sé cómo es que te va tan bien en la vida.

—Oh, ilumíname, sabio ermitaño.

Hiroto sí frunció el ceño y se cruzó inconscientemente de brazos. Ese no era un tema que le fuese a gustar.

—Mira, yo sé que el tipo no te cae bien, nunca lo ha hecho, y sé que no quieres recordárselo a Gazelle. Pero tienes que estar completamente seguro de que Gazelle ya se ha olvidado de él, y no es sólo eso —pausó momentáneamente, en vista de que estaba por decir algo que debía ser sujeto a máxima consideración—. También tienes que estar completamente seguro de que Burn ya se ha olvidado de Gazelle.

—¿A mí por qué habría de importarme lo que sienta él? No me da miedo lastimarlo.

En los labios de su amigo se dibujó una sonrisita irónica. Como si se burlara de su ingenuidad.

—Hiroto, de verdad, con esas actitudes no vas a durar mucho tiempo vivo —dijo con todo sarcasmo, y luego prosiguió, pero la sonrisa resbaló de sus labios hasta desaparecer—. Honestamente me preocupa que no te estés dando cuenta de que estás tratando con una persona que tiene todo el potencial para ser peligroso si se lo propone. Ya agredió a Gazelle una vez cuando leyó sus mensajes contigo, ¿qué más va a hacer cuando vea que ustedes dos realmente están andando?

La duda se le sembró a Hiroto efectivamente en el cerebro y se pasó el resto de ese día analizándolo, concluyendo que Ryuuji tenía razón y que agradecía un maldito montón que alguien como Ryuuji estuviese en su vida.

Porque una cosa era que Hiroto era muy bueno y todo lo que sea, pero tal vez por ser tan bueno era que no podía ver que las personas que le rodeaban podían llegar a ser bastante malas. Incluso en el orfanato, cuando la verdad era que lo peor que le había ocurrido era que le dieran manotazos en las manos o en la cara cada que se portaba mal, Hiroto había hallado difícil encontrar verdadera maldad en las personas y quizá era por eso que aún ahora tenía cierta visión inocente de cómo era que funcionaba la humanidad.

Alguien como Ryuuji, que había pasado por cosas que jamás había sido capaz de contarle, estaba mucho más preparado para esperar todo tipo de oscuridad en la gente.

Así que cuando Gazelle entró a la habitación esa noche, llegando de la universidad, y se encontró a Hiroto en el mueble leyendo un libro, acercándose para inclinarse frente a él y darle un beso en los labios, Hiroto le retuvo, sosteniéndole de los brazos, y luego le pidió sin palabras que se sentara junto a él. Gazelle obedeció. Hiroto tuvo que usar bastante de su fuerza de voluntad para empezar a hablar y no simplemente hundirse entre esa piel y esas manos que le volvían irremediablemente loco.

—¿Te fue bien en la última clase?

Gazelle asintió, una sonrisa simplona y relajada sobre sus labios. Hiroto, además, no tenía que preguntarle por el resto de su día porque Gazelle se lo había ido comunicando por mensajes. Hablaban todo el día como un par de adolescentes que no podían concebir no saber qué pasaba con el otro.

Hiroto sonrió.

—Te adoro —dijo, y se acercó para robar otro beso. No se le podía culpar, para nada. Esto era lo que Hiroto había venido queriendo por demasiado tiempo. Luego volvió a separarse para ahora sí introducir el tema que venía a importar—. Oye, necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Su seriedad debió haber sido muy evidente porque la expresión de Gazelle cambió de inmediato. Algo entre preocupado y atento.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo dijo muy suavecito y uno casi habría pensado que Gazelle realmente tenía algo que ocultar. Pero Hiroto jamás habría pensado en eso.

—Mira, es que… Ryuuji me dijo que teníamos que discutir sobre algo y pienso que es verdad —se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo porque no sabía si eso haría que Gazelle se sintiera incómodo o fastidiado con Ryuuji, porque básicamente Hiroto estaba permitiéndole al rubio tener algo de injerencia en su relación.

—Bueno, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó con un tono neutro, que no dejaba saber si estaba molesto o no. Hiroto decidió que eso lo analizaría después y finalmente soltó lo que realmente importaba.

—Es que, Gazelle, bueno… sé que no te lo he pedido formalmente ni nada, pero estoy asumiendo que ahora tú y yo… ¿somos novios?

Lo preguntó con un poco de vergüenza e incluso pudo sentir que las mejillas se le coloraban, aunque estaba claro que el color rojo sí era lo suyo. Gazelle también se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, con una sonrisita automática apareciéndole entre los labios. Asintió.

—Sí, sí… a mí me gustaría eso… ser tu novio —pareció sonrojarse el doble cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Hiroto, aunque ya tenía asumido que él y Gazelle habían empezado a tener una relación, de todas formas también se permitió sentir emoción cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras.

—Bueno… —murmuró y sintió que de pronto el aire se le había ido y su cerebro se negaba a proveerle enunciados. Como si fuese más importante disfrutar del momento que continuar hablando, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo—. Eso me alegra. Pero…

Pausó. Y no debió haber pausado justo después de pronunciar una palabra semejante, un _"pero" _que hablaba de cuestionamientos y negación, y Gazelle levantó la mirada con velocidad, mirándole otra vez con preocupación.

Hiroto lo notó.

—No, no creas que voy a decir algo malo, es sólo que… —levantó los ojos y exhaló suavemente—. Mira, es que, Burn, yo no sé cómo él vaya a tomarse esto.

No miraba directamente a Gazelle como para saber la cara que puso, pero repentinamente sintió como si el ambiente se hubiese tensado. Bajó gradualmente los ojos, viendo a Gazelle que se había quedado en silencio y le miraba con algo como consternación. El ceño lo tenía un poco fruncido y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

—¿Burn? —inquirió, y Hiroto asintió. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, hasta que Gazelle rompió el contacto al bajar rápidamente los ojos—. Pues… Burn… no lo sé.

La voz le había temblado sutilmente, como si no supiese realmente qué hacer o cómo reaccionar y se hubiese forzado a decir algo sólo para que no se hiciera tan evidente que estaba demasiado pasmado. Hiroto le acercó una mano y con un dedo en su barbilla le hizo levantar el rostro. Quería verle los ojos. Y las irises de Gazelle se escondieron detrás de varios parpadeos nerviosos.

—Gazelle, yo sé que Burn es importante para ti, ¿sí? Y no voy a pretender que en un par de meses te vas a olvidar de él. Es más, no voy a pretender que en realidad llegará algún momento de tu vida en el que él ya no signifique absolutamente nada para ti, pero… —se le apagó la voz y ahora fue él el que desvió la mirada, buscando ideas entre las losetas—. No quiero que el pasado regrese nunca más, no si va a hacerte daño, ¿me entiendes? —le miró con duda, porque no estaba seguro de haberse entendido siquiera él mismo, pero Gazelle asintió sobre su mano. Hiroto movió esta para acariciarle un poco el rostro y luego la retiró—. Gazelle, ¿has vuelto a hablar con él?

El peliblanco frunció apenas el ceño y la mirada se le bajó también, deteniéndose en el cuello desnudo del pelirrojo.

—No… —musitó con un exceso de silencio, tanto que Hiroto apenas fue capaz de escucharle y de entender la palabra que había pronunciado, por muy simple que fuera. Sin levantar la mirada, Suzuno se acercó para abrazarse de él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió el rostro en él. Hiroto le sintió hacerle cosquillas con las pestañas un par de veces, al ritmo de sus parpadeos.

—¿Eso te entristece?

Tardó un momento, pero Gazelle negó sobre su cuello. Hiroto suspiró y entonces se acomodó para abrazarle también. Cerró los ojos y le acarició la espalda, sintiéndole moverse un poco.

—Hiroto.

—¿Sí?

—Uhm…

No habló y Hiroto volvió a abrir los ojos para observar la parte trasera de su cabeza, su cabellera color plata.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… es sólo que… no sé si yo hago las cosas bien.

A Hiroto la frase se le hizo extraña. Se hizo un poco para atrás para romper el abrazo y, cuando Gazelle se enderezó, volvieron a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

—Voy a decirte algo —susurró Hiroto, observándole las orbes de azulejo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Hiroto sonrió levemente.

—Fuusuke, aún si hicieras todas las cosas del mundo mal, yo aun así te seguiría queriendo.

Gazelle abrió mucho los ojos.

Ese pedacito de momento fue como robarse toda la perfección que habitaba en el mundo y colgársela sobre el pecho.

* * *

Las cosas que Hiroto le había dicho, habían dejado a Gazelle pensando.

No sólo las cosas que había dicho. Las cosas que había hecho. Las cosas que le había hecho sentir. Todo.

Gazelle nunca supo cuándo era que él se había ganado el derecho de estar con Hiroto. Cuándo es que había osado siquiera considerarlo como algo posible. Y es que, en realidad, no se le había dado el tiempo. Porque Hiroto había llegado como una ola, inesperado, e intenso, y grande, con la posibilidad de arrasarlo todo. Sí, pero como una ola caería sobre la arena y se llevaría consigo cualquier impureza que encontrara sobre ella, así Hiroto había llegado para llevarse todo lo malo. Y como una ola deja sobre la arena las cosas impensadas que trae consigo, así Hiroto lo había llenado de maravillas que jamás podrían encontrarse sobre ninguna playa del mundo.

Hiroto, como una ola. Una ola proveniente del mar con una provisión infinita de agua azul, de rayos de sol y viento fresco con aroma a sal. Hiroto, agua, refrescante, infinito.

Burn, como fuego. Fuego incontrolable, fuego que quemaba, fuego para deshacer y fuego para destruir. Burn era un _incendio. _Seguro que nadie abrazaba tan celosa y fuerte y posesivamente como él, seguro que nadie demostraba la intensidad de sus deseos como él, pero el gran problema radicaba en que Burn estaba destinado a destruir todo lo que amara, todo lo que deseara. Y Gazelle…

Gazelle adoraba a Burn. Adoraba su cabello despeinado y la manera en que sus ojos miraban por las mañanas, minutos después de despertarse, con esa calidad de animal apaciguado, de depredador adormecido. Gazelle amaba sus carcajadas, su brusquedad, y la manera en que le apretaba por la cintura cada vez que pensaba que alguien estaba interesándose demasiado en él. Amaba cuando le besaba con cerveza, porque su cuerpo había aprendido a relacionar el sabor y aroma de la cerveza con el intento de cariño que Burn le daba. Amaba su manera de sentarse, encorvado sobre la mesa, y de devorarse lo que fuera que él preparara como si fuera el mejor manjar del universo.

_De devorárselo a él mismo como si fuese el mejor manjar del universo_, cuando era obvio que no era eso ni mucho menos.

Gazelle no tenía nada de maravilloso. Nada de fantástico. Nada de bello. Ni nada de bueno.

Gazelle estaba hueco y el envoltorio que le había tocado tampoco tenía suficientes virtudes como para compensar eso. Porque cuánta carencia de persona había en él. Cuánta carencia de ser humano. Sus brazos y piernas eran demasiado delgados. No había ahí suficiente persona como para amar.

Hiroto era el sol de verano que en lugar de quemar como Burn traía una tranquila calidez. Hiroto era como caminatas largas por la playa, bajo la luz de la luna, los pies desnudos, las manos tomadas, sonrisas en la cara y besos silenciosos. Hiroto era panqueques en la cocina y mensajes en el teléfono, salidas a restaurantes y pláticas con amigos. Hiroto era cosquillas y risas que entonaban como campanas, caricias y pasión y amor, un amor demasiado tangible, un amor demasiado coloso como el universo y todas sus estrellas.

Hiroto, Gazelle amaba a Hiroto.

Lo amaba porque era inevitable, porque así como la naturaleza humana nos lleva a refugiarnos donde es seguro, así era que él era llevado a resguardarse entre brazos que jamás serían capaces de hacerle daño, ni ahora ni jamás, ni mañana ni en ningún ayer.

Cómo no, cómo no lo iba a preferir a él.

No se lo merecía. Porque Gazelle era poca cosa, _pocacosaDiossanto, ¿y por qué Hiroto no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué no mejor lo había dejado donde merecía estar?_

Pero pensar que Burn _sí _se lo merecía, que él, con lo poca cosa que era, _sí _era suficiente para Burn, era triste y era insultante. Era decir que Burn tampoco valía nada y que por eso se podría conformar con una bajeza como él.

Al final, al final lo único que era cierto era que Gazelle no era suficiente para nadie. Nadie, _nadie, nadie, nadie _se merecía tan poco. Nadie.

Pero.

Hiroto tenía una particularidad que era imprescindible conservar en este mundo. Una cosa que a Gazelle le valía más que cualquier, cualquier cosa sobre este amontonamiento de vulnerable humanidad.

La sonrisa de Hiroto cuando estaba con él. La sonrisa de Hiroto cuando estaba con él.

Gazelle quizá valía poco. Pero Hiroto, Hiroto valía el mundo.

Y valía lo suficiente como para que cualquiera, cualquier cosa, incluso Gazelle, debiera entregarse a la imperecedera tarea de hacerlo feliz.

* * *

… _My heart still beats and my skin still feels  
My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears  
But we're running out of time, time  
For the echoes in my mind, cry…_

_(____… Mi corazón aún late y mi piel aún siente  
Mis pulmones aún respiran, mi mente aún teme  
Pero se nos está acabando el tiempo, tiempo  
Pues los ecos en mi mente, gritan________…____)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Lo ama o no lo ama. He ahí la cuestión._**

**_Tengo un aviso importante que hacer._**

**_Alguna vez dije que el único motivo por el que alguna vez dejaría de escribir TTF sería que la gente dejara de leer. Y eso, al parecer, ha pasado. Hace mucho que nadie deja ningún review, y la labor de publicar para fantasmas es una tarea bastante solitaria que no disfruto. _**

**_Por ese motivo decidí que este sería el último capítulo de TTF que publicaría. Yo sé en mi cabeza hacia dónde se dirigían todos los personajes, pero no tiene mucho sentido ponerlo por escrito si no hay nadie leyendo. _**

**_La verdad es que me retiro con un lindo sabor de boca, porque he disfrutado absolutamente cada instante de esta historia, cada instante de escribir y borrar y volver a escribir, y elegir canciones, y leer sus impresiones sobre todo lo que pasaba. Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que en su momento me acompañaron en esta aventura que duró más de un año. Espero que alguna de las cosas que escribí en algún momento les haya dejado algo. Una impresión bonita, algo que dure, algo que recuerden. Recuerden que he basado a todos los personajes en situaciones, problemas y dolores reales. A todos nos tocan cosas duras, a algunos más que a otros, pero el mensaje que quise dar es que siempre va a haber para donde moverse, y sobre todo, siempre va a aparecer una persona -o muchas- dispuesta a tomarte de las manos y llevarte hacia donde sea que quieras ir._**

**_Amen mucho. Y gracias por leer hasta aquí._**

**_Feliz Navidad!_**


	70. Song 70: Endlessly, she said

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Inocentes palomitas, que se dejaron engañar...

No, es mentira. En realidad sí había llegado a la conclusión de que dejar de escribir TTF, por distintos motivos que superan a la falta de lectores, era lo mejor. Pero entonces me puse a leer sus comentarios. Podría decir muchas cosas al respecto, pero creo que lo mejor es simplemente decirles que les agradezco muchísimo todo lo que escribieron.

¡Taste the Flesh continúa! :) Y, para que me perdonen por haber pretendido abandonarlos, les dejo este capítulo antes de irme a vivir a la selva.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Preámbulos de...

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 70. Endlessly, she said**

(/watch?v=oX6GfG9L2Gs)

Ryuuji levantó la mirada frente a la puerta. Luego la bajó otra vez a su teléfono. Estaba bien, era ahí. Tocó ruidosamente un par de veces. Luego llevó la mirada al techo, hacia atrás, analizando el entorno. Los detalles siempre eran importantes.

La puerta se abrió. Ryuuji entró de golpe sin siquiera esperar ninguna invitación. Se adentró al apartamento que estaba perfectamente arreglado y fue a sentarse sobre una de las sillas altas que había junto a la meseta, apoyando su codo sobre ésta y su rostro sobre su mano.

Su anfitrión le miró desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y dio algunos pasos hasta detenerse en la sala, detrás de uno de los muebles, a una distancia segura de un par de metros de Ryuuji. El rubio le echó una mirada de fastidio total.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

El otro se cruzó de brazos. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, contemplándolo como si se tratara de un experimento de laboratorio cuyas actuales reacciones había que analizar con cuidado.

—Estoy casi seguro de que eres Midorikawa Ryuuji —dijo. Su voz era profunda. Segura. No parecía preocuparle demasiado la repentina aparición de Ryuuji en su apartamento. La grosería de entrar y sentarse sin ninguna clase de invitación. Si Midorikawa Ryuuji se consideraba a sí mismo una de las personas más groseras del universo, no había que sorprenderse de que hiciera cosas como aquella.

—¿Y sabes por qué estoy aquí? —volvió a cuestionar el de ojos negros, aun mirándole con aburrimiento. Fingía, en realidad, porque aburrido no estaba. "Preocupado por demasiadas razones como para enumerarlas" sería un acercamiento más aproximado a su situación actual.

—Estoy casi seguro de que tiene algo que ver con Fubuki —respondió el aludido inmediatamente. Luego suspiró. Se relajó. Bajó las manos—. ¿Quieres un té?

—¿Té? —Ryuuji separó la cabeza de su mano y le miró con el ceño arrugado. Ryuuji podría tomarse eso como que el otro se estaba burlando de él o como que simplemente era idiota. El otro se encogió de hombros, de modo que Ryuuji adivinó que sería lo segundo—. La gente dice que tú eres muy inteligente, y no me lo parece.

Kidou parpadeó detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

—La gente dice que tú eres retardado, y tampoco me lo parece.

Ryuuji tuvo que sonreír. Porque alguien como Kidou Yuuto acababa de hacerle un cumplido a alguien como Midorikawa Ryuuji. Quién iba a pensar que él viviría lo suficiente como para ver un mundo tan enloquecido como éste.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Shirou?

Otra vez se enserió. Miró a Kidou. Kidou hizo una mueca pensativa con los labios.

—No tengo ningunas "intenciones". Considero a Fubuki un amigo y a mí me gusta ayudar a mis amigos.

Ryuuji bufó y sonrió con burla. Nadie le había dicho que Kidou Yuuto era un _bobo _defensor de la amistad.

—Ya, mira —se bajó de la silla, se encaminó hacia Kidou y levantó una mano—. Primero que nada, quítate esos lentes que no te puedo ver a los ojos y así no sé si me estás mintiendo —le quitó las gafas y las tiró sobre el mueble. Luego le miró a los ojos rojos, los que Kidou entrecerró un poco.

—Tengo un problema en las retinas. Me molesta la luz —dijo. Ryuuji hizo como que no le importaba.

—Te quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas, _Yuuto _—levantó nuevamente una mano y le clavó un dedo índice a Kidou cerca del hombro—.Sé quién eres, sé dónde vives, sé quiénes son tus padres, sé de dónde vienes…

—No me sorprende que sepas todas esas cosas. Se las he contado a Fubuki, y por lo que se nota, tú y él son muy cercanos.

Midorikawa parpadeó. Interrumpido. No quería concebir que Kidou Yuuto, bobo monumental defensor de la amistad, había osado interrumpirle en medio de su discurso amenazante.

—Estaba a punto de amenazarte, idiota.

Kidou levantó una ceja.

—Mira, yo ya sé que contigo la gente no se mete. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo para molestarte.

Ryuuji frunció con fuerza el ceño, queriendo que su mirada pudiera taladrarle al otro las sensibles retinas y meterle un poco de sentido común al cerebro.

—¿Conoces a Hiroto?

El cambio de tema fue brusco. Ryuuji bajó la mano y miró al otro, aún con el ceño fruncido pero con mucha menos tensión. Se había quitado el traje de "malote".

—Claro. Jugamos fútbol juntos. ¿También vas a amenazarme por él?

Midorikawa parpadeó una vez. Luego se volteó para apoyar la base de la espalda sobre el respaldo del mueble y se cruzó de brazos. Aún miraba a Kidou. Estaban, decididamente, bastante cerca, demasiado cerca, pero Kidou ni había retrocedido ni había dado señales de que le molestara que su espacio personal fuese invadido de esa manera.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de Goenji?

Kidou volvió a levantar una ceja. Y le miró muy atentamente.

—¿Goenji? ¿Conoces a Goenji?

Midorikawa entrecerró los ojos. Como advirtiéndole que _él _no iba a contestar _sus _preguntas.

—Goenji es uno de mis mejores amigos. Nos llevamos desde primer semestre de la universidad. Estudiamos lo mismo y eso.

—¿Y Kazemaru?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kazemaru?

El rubio volvió a lanzarle la misma mirada ácida de antes.

—Pues Kazemaru también es mi amigo, claro, pero no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

Midorikawa por fin desvió la mirada. La posó un momento sobre la pared al otro lado. Calló por algunos instantes.

—¿Tú piensas que Goenji sería capaz de engañar a alguien?

Kidou frunció el ceño. Se tomó un momento para contestar.

—¿Cómo… engañar a Kazemaru? No, por supuesto que no. Goenji no es ese tipo de persona. Jamás haría algo así.

Ryuuji sonrió. Sonrió porque todavía tenía sobre los labios el recuerdo de los labios de Goenji. Porque todavía sentía los dedos del peliplata sobre su mejilla. Todavía podía escuchar a la botella de Lambrusco rompiéndose sobre el suelo, cuando Goenji había intentado asentarla en cualquier otro lado para poder tener las dos manos libres. El beso se había roto y los dos habían visto el cristal y el vino rojizo desparramados sobre el suelo blanco.

"_Qué torpe eres"._

Goenji había sonreído.

"_Ryuuji, por ti vale la pena romper mil botellas de lambrusco"._

Ryuuji no había entendido su frase tonta. Goenji había ido a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre.

—Eres igual de bobo que Goenji —dijo Ryuuji finalmente, regresando la mirada a Kidou. Kidou esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que por algo somos amigos. Llega una edad en la que tienes que elegir mejor a tus amistades, ¿no? Ya no puedes darte el lujo de elegir a personas que no vayan a estar ahí para siempre.

Ryuuji sonrió. Bajó un poco la mirada, como si se pusiera a pensar en cosas poco relacionadas con la situación actual, con él, o con Kidou.

—Yuuto —dijo. Kidou no comprendía por qué la insistencia en llamarlo por su primer nombre. No entendía si se suponía que eso debía ser considerado amenazante.

—¿Qué?

Ryuuji abandonó su posición apoyado sobre el mueble. Volvió a plantarse frente a él y nuevamente le clavó un dedo cerca del hombro.

—Mira, Shirou, Hiroto y Goenji, los tres son muy importantes para mí. Si algún día yo no estoy, por favor prométeme que vas a cuidar de ellos. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Ryuuji no esperó por una respuesta. Se volteó, sorteó a Kidou y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kidou sintió deseos de que Midorikawa se hubiese quedado solo un momento más, lo suficiente para darle su respuesta.

Pero supuso que Midorikawa sabía tan bien como él que la respuesta era estúpidamente obvia.

* * *

… _You will outlast my love.  
Still each time I always meant,  
Every word,  
Every one.  
Though in time they finally bent,  
Every word,  
Every one…_

_(____… Vivirás más que mi amor.  
Sin embargo cada vez siempre dije en serio,  
Cada palabra,  
Cada una.  
Aunque con el tiempo finalmente se torcieron,  
Cada palabra,  
Cada una________…____)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Un último recurso es buscar a alguien a quién cederle esa importante tarea que sabes que ya no podrás realizar._**

**_Esta escena me la vengo cocinando desde que imaginé a Kidou con Fubuki, porque se sabe que Ryuuji siempre cuida a Fubuki desde las sombras._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shindou se imagina cómo habría sido su vida en un mundo alterno._**

**_Chicos, me voy a un viaje breve a las selvas y a las montañas, por lo que no actualizaré hasta el próximo año. ¡Tengan un excelente fin de año! Amor para todos *corazón*_**


	71. Song 71: How to be a heartbreaker

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola gente extremadamente linda :D

Retorné a salvo de las selvas (lo peor que me pasó fue que mis ojos quisieran derretirse y enamorarme de un neozelandés (?)), y como primera cosa me puse a escribir, en lo que aprovecho el poquito tiempo libre que me queda.

Quiero decir que aún ando algo mala de la vista (escribo con el word a zoom de 160% y ni así veo claro), así que si ven palabras raras por ahí por favor perdonen.

Como nota final, gracias **Nadia, ****Mouka, Kira **y **Retretor **por sus reviews!

Les voy respondiendo aparte para no alargarme mucho aquí. Merci bucú, les dejo el capi :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Capítulo sin tormenta. Exceso de paz.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 71. How to be a heartbreaker**

(/watch?v=vKNcuTWzTVw)

Viernes siete _pe eme. _Shindou esperando por Edgar frente a su edificio. Edgar pasó en su mismo automóvil precioso, impecable como si lo encerara todos los días. Viernes siete cero cinco _pe eme_. Shindou en los brazos de Edgar. Le besan en los labios como a un novio al que no se le ha visto toda la semana. Él sonríe, se permite colgar los brazos del cuello de Edgar que es mucho más alto que él. Se permite mirarle con un poco de deseo.

Pero a Edgar le gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérsela, así se le antoja más. Así que lo lleva primero a un cine al aire libre, a ver una película mientras cenan a un lado del automóvil, vino y pasta llena de camarones y tomate acomodados sobre una mesita redonda blanca. Ellos están sentados en unas sillas de esas de plástico y tela que se suelen llevar a la playa. Todo es muy cómodo. Hay series de focos colgadas entre los árboles que les rodean. El fresco es tranquilo y cuando Shindou se abraza un poco porque sopla el viento, Edgar va al automóvil a buscarle la chaqueta y se la pone sobre los hombros. Le deja un beso en la cabeza y cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que son un par de novios adorables.

Adorables y con mucho dinero.

Los dos tenían ese porte elegante que sólo el tipo de telas, marcas y perfumes correctos te pueden dar. Los dos causan envidia.

Viernes diez treinta _pe eme. _Llegan a casa de Edgar. Edgar se estaciona y apenas bajarse ya se está comiendo a Shindou sobre el carro. Shindou le susurra unas cuantas cosas, cosas sensuales, tono de voz erótico. A Edgar le complace y se dirigen al elevador.

Shindou pasa en casa de Edgar toda la noche. Y el sábado entero. Shindou es devuelto a su casa hasta el domingo por la mañana. Antes de bajarse del carro, Edgar le toma por la barbilla y le da un beso largo en los labios. Como a un novio al que no se va a ver en toda la semana. El auto arranca. Shindou sonríe.

* * *

El lunes Shindou había ido a buscar a Tsurugi. No tenía ningún motivo en particular. O quizá, quizá si uno miraba al fondo de la parte más recóndita de su cabeza, uno descubriría que era porque sabía que no vería a Edgar en toda la semana, así que necesitaba de Tsurugi para mantener la salud mental. Si uno iba cuestionando los choques eléctricos de sus neuronas quizá se daría cuenta también de que Shindou estaba haciéndose un poco adicto a recibir atención. A tener a alguien con quien hablar. A tener a alguien a quién importarle. Alguien que no le hiciera sentir que era menos y valía menos de lo que alguna vez él había pensado que era o que valía.

Ceder a Tsurugi era algo que se le había dado bien desde el principio. Ceder _como un estúpido _a Tsurugi era algo que podría hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Shindou sabía que él no le convenía a Tsurugi. Shindou sabía que las posibilidades de que algo saliera igual de mal que la Segunda Guerra Mundial, eran de 100 entre 10. Ni la lógica de las matemáticas iba a estar de su lado cuando todo esto se le viniera encima, pero Shindou estaba demasiado intoxicado por la droga que representaba el insistente cariño y atención de Tsurugi.

Y de Edgar, también. Porque si se iba a hablar de todo el desastre descomunal que Shindou se estaba armando, entonces había que considerar todas las vertientes. La de Tsurugi, la de Edgar, la de Saginuma…

—¿De qué trabajas?

Shindou separó los ojos de chocolate de la mesa para mirar a Tsurugi. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a hacérsela tarde o temprano. Las ventajas de trabajar para Saginuma era que se tenían respuestas para todo.

—En Farkastell —dijo. Aunque se puso un poco nervioso. Si bien habían verdaderamente registros y papeles en Farkastell que aseguraban que él trabajaba ahí, era posible que Tsurugi conociera el lugar tan bien que se diera cuenta de que él mentía.

Saginuma era un genio pero todas las coartadas tenían sus desventajas.

—¿En Farkastell? —Tsurugi sonrió—. No puedo imaginarte trabajando ahí, de verdad que no.

Shindou puso cara de desazón y volteó el rostro.

—Pues no lo hagas.

—No te enojes —Tsurugi le abrazó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es que no imagino a alguien con tu impaciencia lidiando con la gente extraña que va a meterse ahí.

—Por favor, que sigan viniendo los cumplidos —le devolvió con sarcasmo, mirándole con mirada de fingida molestia. Sólo que a él eso de fingir, lo que sea, ya se le daba demasiado bien.

—¿Sabes qué? No sé si debería deprimirme de que verte para que me trates así sea el mejor momento de mi semana.

Shindou no pudo evitar sonreír. Le observó. Tsurugi era muy guapo y la verdad era que, si uno lo analizaba con completa objetividad, concluiría que también era bastante buena persona. Aguantar los berrinches y sarcasmos y pésimo humor de Shindou era algo digno como para darle un premio Nobel.

Si uno lo analizaba con completa objetividad, Shindou no era el tipo de persona que mereciera tener a una persona como Tsurugi ni por tres minutos de su vida.

Pero a Shindou la objetividad le importaba un carajo.

Porque si se era completamente objetivo, entonces tampoco debería sentir ni un poco, ni la más mínima atracción por Edgar Valtinas.

Pero en la vida eran pocas las cosas que pudieran tener la virtud de ser completamente objetivas.

A las ocho cincuenta se retiraron de la cafetería, que estaba vacía y fuera de servicio por la hora, y se dirigieron al salón C. Tsurugi cargaba su guitarra y llevaba a Shindou de la mano con un orgullo tan tangible que uno casi podía tomarlo con las manos y estrellárselo en la cara, por ejemplo. Shindou sentía ganas como de regañarle, aunque ni sabía por qué.

Quizá porque le daba un poco de culpa que Tsurugi considerara su compañía como un motivo de verdadera celebración.

—Yo soy el tercero —le explicó a Shindou cuando se sentaron medio al fondo del aula. Todas las personas estaban llegando ya. Empezarían a las nueve en punto, como buenos alemanes.

Llamaron a Tsurugi después de un poema y un _performance. _Eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco. Tsurugi se sentó en una silla solitaria al frente, la única luz encendida siendo una que estaba sobre su cabeza, y se acomodó la guitarra sobre las piernas.

—Esta canción se llama —dijo—, _Melodía para el tipo más insoportable que conozco._

Hubo algunas risas. Shindou sonrió de lado.

Se lo merecía. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Cuando las cuerdas empezaron a vibrar, haciendo eco dentro del salón, Shindou fue abriendo los ojos más y más. Reconoció la tonada, ligera y enviciante como un buen perfume, melodiosa y sugestiva como besos en el cuello. Esa era la misma canción que Tsurugi había estado tocando el día en que se habían conocido.

Excepto que, mientras la canción progresaba, Shindou se fue dando cuenta de que _no _era en realidad esa canción, sino que era otra, pero construida sobre esa, de tal forma que la evocara sutilmente sin reproducirla abiertamente.

Tsurugi, sin duda, lo había hecho muy a propósito.

Y era perfecto.

* * *

Cuanto Tsurugi se levantó para regresar a su lugar, a lado de Shindou, entre aplausos, Shindou pensó que lo que habría hecho un novio más normal e ideal habría sido saltar de su asiento y correr a abrazarlo. Felicitarlo ahí en frente de todo el mundo y besarlo como si acabara de proponerle matrimonio.

Pero hacer todo eso a Shindou le habría dado mucha vergüenza, así que se quedó en su lugar y decidió felicitarlo de manera más prudente y recatada –que vamos, eso iba mucho más con él– cuando se sentara.

A mitad del camino, empero, un tipo al azar salió de su lugar y se le lanzó a Tsurugi al cuello. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le fue diciendo quién sabe qué, por la distancia Shindou no podía escucharlo. El joven músico levantó una ceja y puso una mueca de novia psicópata nivel tres.

Tsurugi terminó acercándose con el tipo colgado del brazo. Era un tío guapísimo y con el cabello de un bonito tono naranja recogido sobre la cabeza.

—Este es… —inició Tsurugi cuando se acercaron, el chico no le dejó terminar.

—¡Kita Ichiban! El vocalista de _Reise, reise. _Es un placer, Shindou, ¿verdad?

Le ofreció la mano. Shindou quería matarlo. Pero sus modales le obligaron a aceptar el saludo y responderlo.

—Sí, Shindou, mucho gusto.

Y le lanzó una mirada a Tsurugi de advertencia. Una que decía _"tienes algo que explicar". _Tsurugi sonrió nerviosamente. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

—A que te ha gustado la canción, ha sido preciosa, ¿verdad? Tienes mucha suerte, hacía mucho que Kyou no componía una canción para nadie, no desde ese chico del año pasado —otra mirada de advertencia—, pero bueno, creo que me ha gustado más esta. Ya voy a sentarme que empieza la siguiente pieza, ¡nos vemos!

Se fue con el mismo tono con el que había llegado. Ruidoso y despampanante.

Tsurugi se sentó y miró a su novio. Shindou le miró de vuelta.

—Te felicito luego que esté de mejor humor.

Tsurugi sonrió.

—Está bien.

* * *

Shindou estaba muerto de celos, por Kita y por "el chico del año pasado". Quería explicaciones, explicaciones claras, precisas, y que no dejaran sitio a ninguna duda.

Pero.

Había un problema.

Demandar explicaciones creaba un precedente que luego le permitiría a Kyousuke pedirle explicaciones a él también. Y Shindou _no _tenía explicaciones. Mucho menos explicaciones claras, precisas y que no dejaran lugar a dudas.

Así que, al final de la noche, cuando salieron del salón C, simplemente tomó la mano de Tsurugi como señal de tregua y el otro pareció contentarse con eso.

Pero Shindou no estaba contento. Estaba molesto. Y no precisamente con Tsurugi.

No, no, estaba bestialmente molesto con la maldita vida porque era tan mierda.

Porque en un mundo alterno él habría tenido a un padre más inteligente que no hubiese hecho su fortuna a base de robar y hacer fraude a varias compañías. En un mundo alterno su padre no habría sido atrapado, dejándolos a él y a su madre, acostumbrados a las bondades de una vida fácil, en la ruina.

En un mundo alterno la oferta de Saginuma no habría sido la única que habría pagado lo suficiente como para cubrir todos los gastos que tenía.

En un mundo alterno él jamás habría conocido a Edgar, pero sí habría conocido a Tsurugi, y habría podido tener una relación normal y corriente con él, sin medias verdades ni medios cariños.

En un mundo alterno él le habría podido pedir explicaciones a Kyousuke, en lugar de morderse la lengua y sonreírle vacuamente, esperando crear el precedente para que en su relación demandar explicaciones nunca se convirtiese en una cosa común. Esperando…

Quién sabe qué era lo que él esperaba. Quién sabe qué resultado pensaba que todo esto iba a tener al final, sus malabares entre su relación con Saginuma y su relación con Edgar y su relación con Kyousuke.

Puso una sonrisa mucho más desagradable, de esas que usa la gente cuando se burla de sí mismo y cuando odia la vida.

—¿Takuto?

Shindou le miró.

—Mira, si quieres saber…

—No —le interrumpió—. No necesito que me expliques nada. Confío en ti.

Desvió la mirada porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de fingir ninguna sonrisa que luciera suficientemente sincera. Tsurugi le soltó de la mano para abrazarle de la cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes cuál creo que fue la mejor pieza de esta noche? Tú.

Shindou se detuvo. Sorprendido por el cariño en esas palabras. Le miró. Tsurugi sonrió.

En un mundo alterno… qué feliz habría sido Takuto en un mundo alterno.

* * *

… _Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose…_

_(___… Regla número dos, tan sólo no te aferres  
a alguien a quien podrías perder_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Pero, igual que los 'hubieras', los mundos alternos no existen. _**

**_Esta canción seguro que se la conocen. Nos habla de una persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás para evitar que le lastimen. Son las "reglas" que Shindou debería estar siguiendo para no salir herido. Pero claro, no está siguiendo nada._**

**_Por cierto, este capítulo se me hace extremadamente aburrido pero era necesario. Llamémosle la paz antes de la tormenta._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Cuando Shindou piensa que el menor de sus males podría ser Burn._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	72. Song 72: Again and again

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos!

Agradezco mucho los comentarios al capítulo anterior, volvemos a encontrarnos con Shindou porque la está pasando muy mal y de eso hay que escribir :D

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **La libertad se va.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 72. Again and again**

(/watch?v=TMy6X5cQul8)

Cuando Shindou recibió la dirección de su siguiente cliente en el teléfono, estuvo a punto de dejar al teléfono caer, y quizá patearlo un poco para que llegara hasta la calle y algún carro pudiese pasarle encima y despedazarlo.

En un mundo alterno, tal vez eso habría sido suficiente para librarlo de Saginuma y del mensaje que acababa de enviarle.

Pero ya se había concluido que Shindou no vivía en ese mundo alterno ni lo haría nunca.

Rápidamente llevó los dedos al teclado de su teléfono. Tenía que responder, de inmediato. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Shindou no es que se supiera las direcciones que a lo largo de los meses Saginuma le había ido mandando de memoria. Pero había una en específico que Shindou nunca había olvidado.

"_No puedes hacerme esto"_, le escribió a Saginuma y envió inmediatamente el mensaje. Se apoyó entonces sobre el panel de anuncios del paradero de camiones, frente a él estaba la calle, con las luces medio encendidas, el cielo color gris de una tarde nublada. Shindou exhaló con suavidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que su teléfono vibrara. Shindou lo sacó con velocidad y miró a la pantalla.

"_Lo siento, Takuto, sé que no te agrada, pero trabajo es trabajo"._

El castaño bajó suavemente el teléfono. Sus dedos se habían cerrado fuertemente sobre él. Lanzó una mirada desdichada a la calle, pensando que ahora el plan de arrojar su teléfono para que se despedazara parecía muy bueno, aún si no le serviría para nada.

Shindou sabía que esa era la dirección de Burn. Y no estaba dispuesto, _no podía _volver a estar con él. Aunque le pagaran el doble, el triple. Aunque le pagaran el año escolar entero.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar y supuso que sería Saginuma, escribiéndole algún grupo de palabras maravilloso con la intención de convencerlo.

Mejor no lo leía, porque no quería que lo convencieran de nada.

Volvió a levantar el teléfono pero no para leer el mensaje, sino para marcar un número. Era lo único que se le ocurría. La única voluntad que podía derrocar a la de Saginuma. Y, por sobre todo, a la de Burn. Takuto eligió un número de su agenda de contactos y puso el aparato sobre su oído. Timbró unas cuatro veces antes de que le contestaran.

—¿Hola? Tengo que decir que me sorprende bastante que me llames.

A Shindou el corazón le latió como desesperado.

Acababa de hacer una tontería. Una tamaño sol. Una que realmente no debió haber hecho.

—Perdóname, espero no molestarte.

—No, no, para nada. Al contrario, es un placer escuchar tu preciosa voz en un día tan gris como éste.

Cómo sabía él hacerle sentir bien…

—¿Qué necesitas, _Forti_? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Shindou dudó, el tiempo suficiente para que se armara un silencio notorio en la conversación. El del otro lado no presionó. Shindou finalmente respondió.

—Bueno, sí, realmente esperaba que pudieras ayudarme —breve pausa—. Verás, una persona me contrató para este viernes, pero él… realmente no me agrada. Sé que puede resultar algo inapropiado, pero, me preguntaba…

—Creo que te entiendo —le interrumpió el otro, y tras un silencio breve, continuó—. Déjame hablar con Saginuma, yo lo arreglo. Nos vemos este fin de semana, precioso.

Colgó en el momento en el que el autobús de Shindou se detenía junto al paradero. Shindou se sintió tan gigantescamente aliviado, que cuando una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer justo en el momento en el que él se subía al autobús –donde, además, se había pillado un lugar junto a la ventana–, pensó que debería ser alguna especie de señal divina.

La señal de que quizá el universo no lo había abandonado del todo.

Shindou se bajaba a tan sólo una calle de su residencia, y la lluvia no era tan fuerte, de modo que apenas se mojó en el trayecto desde el autobús hasta la puerta del edificio. Ingresó, miró los buzones a ver si habría algo en el suyo –había sólo una tarjeta de publicidad–, y luego se fue al recibidor para subir por las escaleras. Llegó a su piso en el instante en que su teléfono volvía a vibrar. Shindou lo sacó casi como desesperado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y el corazón se le alteró un poco cuando vio que los mensajes nuevos eran de Saginuma.

Lo que había hecho antes había estado mal. Y aunque Edgar le parecía que realmente querría ayudarlo, también existía la posibilidad de que le hubiese hecho a Saginuma algún comentario sobre el atrevimiento que Shindou había tenido de llamarle.

Y quién sabe qué haría Saginuma si se enteraba.

Shindou repentinamente tuvo que preguntarse, intranquilamente, si acaso _él _le tenía _miedo_ a Saginuma.

"_Takuto, algún buen karma has de estar cobrándote. Se cancela lo de Burn. Pasan por ti el viernes"._

Es posible que Shindou no hubiese sonreído tan ampliamente como en ese momento ningún otro día del año.

No se le ocurrió pensar en el hecho de que, realmente, no tenía ningún buen karma que cobrarse.

* * *

Edgar llevó a Shindou de vuelta a su edificio el domingo. Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, y era casi de noche. Antes de que Shindou saliera, Edgar le había detenido por la muñeca. Con cierta lentitud, Shindou le había mirado. Se había forzado una sonrisa sobre los labios. Pero cada músculo en su cara estaba exhausto.

—Nos vemos el próximo viernes. Te avisaré si quiero verte antes.

Edgar le jaló sutilmente para que se acercara. Le besó en los labios. Luego le dejó bajarse.

Shindou corrió hasta su edificio, abrió la puerta y se metió al recibidor, junto a los buzones. Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared del recibidor. Se tapó la cara con una mano. Empezó a llorar.

Shindou había llorado también en el baño de Edgar. Después de que Edgar lo llevara al cuarto, sin la ceremonia de otras veces, sin la atención de otras veces. Le había hecho acostarse y entonces había comenzado a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, pero luego había parecido hartarse y había optado por simplemente romper todos los demás. Había sonreído cuando la camisa había terminado rota entre sus manos. Shindou, primero preso de la sorpresa, le había sonreído después, como si el gesto le hubiese gustado.

Porque Shindou era bastante bueno para fingir.

Y había tenido que fingir muchas cosas ese fin de semana.

Todo había comenzado el viernes, cuando Edgar había pasado a buscarle y había ido entonces a su edificio en lugar de llevarle a algún otro lado, como era su costumbre. No es que eso le hubiese molestado mucho a Shindou. Edgar le había dicho que tenía que estudiar, y que por eso pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa. Tan sólo habían salido el sábado, para que Edgar le comprara un par de camisas nuevas. Le había aclarado que debía usarlas la próxima vez que se vieran. Todo eso quizá a Shindou no le habría parecido demasiado terrible o fuera de lugar, pero lo que realmente lo había descolocado había sido lo que Edgar le había propuesto el viernes por la noche, mientras cenaban una ensalada preparada por el inglés sobre la mesa de su comedor, con varios libros abiertos frente a él.

—Forti, estuve pensando, después de lo que pasó, que deberíamos hacer un cambio.

—¿Un cambio?

Edgar había asentido, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios, antes de explicarse.

—Estuve pensando que estaría bastante bien que tú fueses exclusivo para mí.

Shindou se había quedado mudo por un rato. Porque no entendía del todo lo que Edgar estaba diciendo, pero le parecía que algo no estaba completamente bien con ello.

—Quiero decir, que nadie más debería poder contratarte. Quiero que estés únicamente conmigo. Me parece apropiado, dadas las circunstancias —siguió Edgar hablando. Shindou le observó.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué circunstancias?

Edgar sonrió.

—Pues, ¿qué no es obvio? —movió una mano para ponerla sobre el muslo de Shindou—. Me gustas mucho.

Shindou sonrió también, nerviosamente. Bajó la mirada. Puso una mano sobre la de Edgar, como aceptándole el gesto.

—¿Qué opinas?

El castaño volvió a levantar la mirada para mirarlo. Ya sabía qué era lo que sentía que no estaba bien.

No era bueno que Edgar se sintiese tan atraído hacia él. No era bueno que le quisiera así.

Porque, ¿qué pasaba si Edgar ultimadamente llegaba a sentir por él algo que no debía? ¿Algo demasiado _fuerte _y _pesado_?

—Me temo que… que no puedo tomar yo esa decisión. Tendría que consultarlo con Saginuma.

Y si bien Saginuma hacía lo que sea que Edgar dijera, también era importante notar que Saginuma no era ningún tonto. Y quizá él vería el peligro de la situación tan bien como Shindou y finalmente le dijera que no a sus intenciones.

—Estoy seguro de que con él no habrá ningún problema, siempre y cuando yo pague tu cuota semanal, ¿no te gustaría que las cosas fuesen así, Forti? —llevó su mano hasta el final de su muslo y se inclinó para estar más cerca de él. Shindou volvió a sonreírle. Le dio un beso suave sobre los labios antes de responder.

—Claro que sí. Tú también me gustas mucho.

Edgar sonrió.

—Deberías ser exclusivo para mí, en todos los sentidos —aclaró. Shindou en un principio no entendió qué quería decir, así que frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edgar se acercó más, sus labios quedando junto al oído de Shindou.

—Que no quiero que estés con nadie más, en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia, con nadie más que conmigo, ¿me entiendes?

Edgar volvió a alejarse, quizá para verle el rostro y leer su reacción. Shindou le miró un momento, antes de bajar el rostro y luego volverlo a levantar. Le temblaban las cejas y los labios.

—Edgar, lo siento, pero eso no es posible.

Edgar escudriñó su rostro antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso estás saliendo con alguien?

Aunque en un principio dudó, el alemán asintió.

—Oh, ¿y es algo serio?

Vamos, ¿qué tan serio podía estar Shindou con _quien sea_ viendo los secretos de mierda que tenía?

—Bueno, es algo reciente y…

—Entonces no debes tener ningún problema en terminar con ello —le interrumpió Edgar. Shindou le miró, a los ojos, sólo un momento antes de desviar la mirada.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque siento algo por él.

Edgar se había callado. Shindou no se había atrevido a mirarlo.

—¿Y él sabe que haces esto?

Shindou tembló. Sus manos presionaron un poco sobre lo que tenían debajo de ellas: una de sus rodillas y la mano de Edgar.

—Edgar…

Dijo eso sólo. Porque ni sabía qué decir. Sólo sabía que no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Era humillante.

—Ven —dijo Edgar y se levantó, cogiéndole de la mano que Takuto había tenido sobre la suya. Le guio al cuarto. Y había sido entonces cuando le había roto la camisa y se había acostado con él de una manera en que Edgar nunca lo había hecho antes.

De la misma manera en que lo hacían todos los demás. Como si Shindou fuese un pedazo de carne y nada más.

* * *

Shindou había entrado al baño de la habitación de Edgar cuando éste se había dormido. Se había sentado sobre el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y se había puesto a llorar.

Lloraba porque Edgar, en quien él había confiado, que en algún momento había sido la única persona en su trabajo que le hacía sentirse bien y a salvo, le había tratado como basura.

Lloraba porque había admitido abiertamente que él _sentía algo_ por Tsurugi y sin embargo en la habitación había hecho todo lo que había podido por complacer a Edgar, le había dicho su nombre y había gemido como si cada roce sobre su cuerpo le encantara. Lloraba porque hacía todo esto mientras Tsurugi pensaba que estaba en casa estudiando.

Lloraba porque no estaba seguro de que Saginuma pudiese salvarle de Edgar, y entonces, Shindou iba a pasar a ser, prácticamente, la posesión de ese hombre.

Y eso era terrible, era terrible y aterrador, y le daba un miedo que le escalaba por la piel desnuda como arañas de metal, frías, filosas, espantosas.

Lloraba porque, de esto a estar con Burn, quien prácticamente lo había violado la primera y única vez que había estado con él, probablemente habría preferido estar con Burn.

Para Burn, al menos, era muy fácil desecharlo. Burn no tenía interés en conservar nada de él, Burn era peligro y al menos así Shindou sabía qué cosa esperarse de él.

Pero ya no sabía qué esperarse de Edgar.

Edgar le hizo salir del baño un rato después, cuando notó su ausencia en la cama.

—¿Todo bien?

Shindou, desnudo de todo, por adentro y por afuera, con una luz tenue entrando por la ventana, sonrió y le abrazó del cuello. Le besó debajo de la mejilla, y le besó el cuello con lengua y todo como si fuesen sus propios labios.

—¿Otra vez?

Shindou se entregó a él. No fuese a darse cuenta de que, verdaderamente, ya no quería estar con él.

* * *

… _It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a perfect shame  
Creep under my door and we do it again…_

_(___… Es una pena, es una pena  
Es una perfecta pena  
Deslízate bajo mi puerta y lo hacemos otra vez_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez._**

**_Y así llegamos al punto pivotal de Shindou. Y Edgar se está volviendo un mancha negra que se va extendiendo por encima de todos y a ver quién se salva._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: ¿De dónde viene Atsuya? Kidou se rompe. Shirou ya estaba roto._**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	73. Song 73: Shelter me

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, gente guapa, espero que estén teniendo un bonito inicio de semana.

Yo ando flotando en las nubes del nirvana (?)

Y les dejo el capítulo 73.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Red pill, blue pill.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 73. Shelter me**

(/watch?v=PTvs_MUv97Q)

¡Qué pequeñito que era!

Y qué inmóvil.

Sacarlo de una cama en calidad de trapo y llevarlo a un lugar en el que se suponía que debía ser capaz de vivir, no parecía tener mucho efecto sobre su psiquis. El niño estaba como muerto.

Lo sentaban sobre una almohada en el cuarto de juegos. Le ponían juguetes enfrente. Los colores no parecían llamarle la atención. Ni los ruidos. Ni la vida, en general. Mejor, mejor era para él mirar por la ventana. Ojos secos, del color mismo de afuera, con los árboles desnudos, el cielo nublado y el suelo blanqueado. Cuando se lo recogiera, dos horas después, estaría hecho bolita sobre la almohada. Parecía preferir ver al mundo en vertical, de lado, cambiado. Parecía favorecer tener la mejilla aplastada contra el suelo o sobre un pedazo de tela, antes que tenerla levantada. Como que le cansaba. Como que no quería parecer que estaba vivo.

Shirou Fubuki. El nombre se lo habían sacado al padre. Padre –_monstruo_– si es que era posible llamar a una bestia como aquella padre –_monstruo_–. Shirou Fubuki, de las nieves, del frío, del invierno.

Cuando Fubuki empezó a hablar, tenía la voz enmohecida. Mezclaba las palabras raro, pronunciaba las cosas mal, por falta de costumbre, porque no tenía práctica. Era la voz de un ángel al que no le brillaban las alas, un ángel que se había caído demasiado bajo en el hoyo de la podredumbre que era la humanidad, un ángel que jamás iba a regresar al cielo. Esa era su voz. Diez años. Un bebé.

Cuando a Fubuki lo empezaron a escuchar, él pareció comprender que el mundo estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención si la pedía lo suficiente. Lloraba la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que fuera. Porque tenía hambre –aunque no la tuviera–, porque tenía sueño –aunque no lo tuviera y luego no se fuese a dormir–, porque no tenía suficientes juguetes, porque nadie le había dirigido la palabra por alrededor de diez minutos.

Shirou era un niño adicto a la atención. Adicto al cariño. Le hacían falta las caricias y las palabras bonitas, le hacía falta un peluche muy grande que lo acompañara por las noches y una lucecita prendida a un lado. Le hacían falta las sábanas más calientes porque aborrecía el frío, y también unas galletas sobre la mesita porque aborrecía el hambre.

A Fubuki lo consintieron de más.

Siempre que algo malo pasaba, el niño le echaba la culpa a Atsuya.

¿Qué quién era Atsuya?

Pues quien sabe. Pero en la vida de Shirou, Atsuya se tenía la culpa de todo.

Que si se gastaban las galletas, era por Atsuya, porque él se las había comido en la noche. Que si un niño lloraba cerca de Shirou, era por Atsuya, porque él le había pegado.

Pero, también, Atsuya le protegía. Atsuya era su amigo. Atsuya le quería.

Shirou llamaba 'Atsuya' a cualquier persona que fuera buena con él. A la cuidadora, a la maestra, al niño que le regaló un chocolate, a la niña que coloreaba cerca de él y al niño grande que le empujaba en los columpios. Todos eran Atsuya, porque Atsuya, si bien era travieso y tontuelo, lo quería como nadie en el mundo, y quería que fuera feliz.

Ella, quien le cuidaba, al principio pensó que Atsuya era una rara clase de amigo imaginario. Pero luego concluyó que los amigos imaginarios no se metían en las personas como Atsuya parecía hacerlo, así que esto era algo más. Era algo más profundo y ella necesitaba investigarlo.

Viajó al pueblecillo del norte del que habían sacado a Shirou hacía cuatro años. Visitó la ya abandonada cabaña en la que él había vivido, ya medio derruida y enferma de humedad. Dentro no había nada. La casa la habían saqueado de lo poco que habría albergado y no quedaban señales de que ahí hubiese vivido un niño.

Probablemente tampoco había habido tales señales cuando Shirou vivía ahí, porque Shirou no conocía los juguetes ni la ropita para su edad, siempre lo vestían con camisetas grandes y viejas, roídas, rotas, olorosas.

Así que ella tuvo que preguntar por ahí.

"_Ah, sí, Atsuya",_ le comentó una mujer anciana que estaba quitándole la nieve al porche de madera de su casa. _"Creo que era su hermano gemelo. Pero murió antes de que vinieran por los niños. Pobre criatura"._

A ella le había hervido la sangre. Porque, ¿por qué nadie había hecho nada? ¿Por qué, si habían sabido de Atsuya, nadie había hecho nada sino hasta que había sido demasiado tarde?

Ella se había sentado a llorar en el cuartito de la posada, porque, aunque no había conocido a Atsuya, aunque no le había visto la carita ni había escuchado su voz, su muerte le dolía en la médula del alma.

Atsuya no había conocido el amor.

O tal vez, tal vez sí lo había conocido un poquito. Porque era obvio que Shirou había sido amado. Y por eso es que recordaba con tanta fuerza a Atsuya.

Atsuya había sido el único que había amado a Shirou, y Shirou había sido lo único a lo que Atsuya había amado.

A ella le quedó claro que Shirou estaba demasiado lastimado. Shirou necesitaba un nivel de atención extra especial si es que se esperaba que alguna vez pudiera ser capaz de llevar una vida normal.

Había escuchado de una mujer, Hitomiko Kira, en Alemania, que se dedicaba a atender casos extremos de abuso y sufrimiento como éste. Si hacía no mucho, había ayudado a desmantelar toda una red de prostitución infantil en un centro grande de Berlín. Ella tenía que ser la persona adecuada.

Hitomiko recibió a Shirou en Berlín un jueves de octubre por la mañana. Estaba vestido con una chamarra, guantitos y una bufandita. No hacía tanto frío, pero a él le gustaba sentir ese calor, quizá porque le sustituía todo el calor humano que le había hecho falta en su vida. Ella, su cuidadora, se había despedido de él con el corazón hecho pedacitos, una sonrisa en la cara, pero lágrimas en los ojos. Hitomiko le prometió que el niño estaría bien.

Fubuki Shirou había sido un caso complicado. Les había tomado muchas terapias, medicinas y tratamientos lograr que suprimiera la presencia fantasmal de Atsuya de su vida. Les había tomado muchísima experticia lograr que Shirou entendiera que a su alrededor existían otros seres humanos, y que no todos eran Atsuya, y que había más gente que le podía querer, y que Atsuya, además, se había ido y ya no podría regresar.

Cuando Shirou cumplió los 18, se le mandó a estudiar. No se podía hacer mucho más por él. Sólo esperar lo mejor.

* * *

Kidou se estacionó frente al edificio de Shirou. Se reclinó hacia atrás sobre su asiento y suspiró pesadamente.

Su padre le había llamado hacía treinta minutos, cuando salía de casa, para informarle sobre el estado de salud de su madre.

Su madre había sido alcanzada por una bala en la cabeza durante un ataque terrorista en París, y había quedado en un estado de coma. Su padre se había quedado todo ese tiempo ahí para estar con ella. Le había prohibido a Kidou ir, diciendo que era mejor que les esperara en casa y que tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios.

Kidou estaba sintiendo una especie de odio por su padre en ese momento. Suspiró otra vez.

Podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Había estado viéndose con Shirou casi cada día de la semana desde aquel domingo en su casa. A veces le iba a buscar a la universidad, otras veces a su departamento. A veces iban a su casa tan sólo a cenar, a jugar algún juego en el Xbox o a ver series, y otras salían a cualquier lado, a comer lasaña o kebabs o comida china. No importaba mucho lo que hicieran, la verdad. El punto era verse. Porque a Kidou la presencia de Shirou, verle bien, le tranquilizaba. Y a Shirou, la presencia de él, por algún motivo, parecía hacerle muy feliz.

Kidou no le había dicho nada a Shirou sobre la visita de Midorikawa. Ni tampoco sobre el accidente de su madre o su enojo con su padre. Básicamente, Kidou no le hablaba a Shirou de sus problemas. Porque no podía agobiarlo con eso, Shirou ya la estaba pasando demasiado mal, por el motivo que fuera. Kidou se había dado la tarea de ayudarle y no podía echarlo todo a perder.

Por eso suspiraba largamente desde el auto, porque la llamada de su padre le había alterado los nervios, pero él necesitaba ser fuerte. Por Shirou. Necesitaba serlo.

_Podía serlo. Podía serlo._

Se bajó del automóvil y entró al edificio para ir por Shirou. Fue hasta su habitación, que ya se conocía bien. Tocó la puerta. Shirou le abrió rapidísimo, como si hubiese estado esperando impacientemente por él.

—¡Yuuto!

Hacía cierto tiempo que habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres. No tenía sentido tratar con tanta formalidad a alguien a quien veían todos los días.

—¿Cómo estás?

Shirou tuvo que hacer, de entre todas las preguntas, justo esa.

Justo. Esa.

Kidou se desmoronó ahí mismo.

Maldita sea.

Se encorvó y se tapó la cara y le tembló todo el cuerpo.

—Shirou, mi madre está muerta.

Lloró, y… maldita sea, no podía hacerle esto a Shirou, no podía…

Shirou no podía manejar sus problemas. Ya tenía suficiente con los propios. Kidou no podía echarle encima los suyos.

Shirou le tomó de las manos, se las quitó de la cara y le jaló hacia el interior de la habitación.

Se sentaron en la sala, Kidou no podía dejar de llorar, Kidou realmente quería, pero no podía.

Su madre había muerto.

Y su padre no le había permitido pasar con ella los últimos días.

Su madre había muerto.

Shirou le abrazó por la cintura y le dio unos besos sobre el hombro. Le abrazó cariñosamente y le posó la mejilla cerca del cuello.

Kidou puso una mano entristecida sobre una de las de Shirou. Miró hacia la mesa que tenían enfrente. Empezó a tranquilizarse.

—No tienes que contenerte por mí —susurró el niño de las nieves, y le dejó otra serie de besos sobre el hombro—. Todo va a estar bien.

Era raro que dijera esas palabras alguien para quien, en general, el mundo siempre estaba bastante mal. Kidou supuso que Shirou no creía en sus propias palabras del todo, pero que quizá estaría dispuesto a hacer algo porque algún día fuesen verdad.

Kidou se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se movió para pasar una mano por los hombros de Shirou y abrazarlo de vuelta.

Iba a decir algo. No supo qué. Miró a la pared. Luego miró el resto del apartamento que entraba dentro de su rango de visión.

Shirou había arreglado. Estaba todo más limpio y ordenado que otras veces. Y vio un botecito de aromatizante como el que había en su propio apartamento sobre una de las repisas. Bajó la cara. Hizo algo que no sabía muy bien por qué. Besó a Shirou en la cabeza, cerca de la frente.

Una vez. Luego otra. Luego llegó a su frente. Luego Shirou se movió entre sus brazos para levantar el rostro y, para cuando Kidou se dio cuenta, los labios de Shirou estaban sobre los de él.

Pero fue un beso breve, respetuoso, y Shirou después volvió a refugiarse sobre su clavícula.

—Creo —dijo con suavidad, suavidad de nubes y de invierno—, que cuando una persona realmente nos ama, ella no se va sino hasta que piensa que podremos estar bien sin ella.

Kidou movió los ojos por el apartamento otra vez, pensando en sus palabras.

Por cualquier motivo disparatado, pensó en Midorikawa y en la promesa que le había hecho hacer.

—Tú nunca vas a estar solo, Shirou —dijo. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con su madre, sintió que era algo pertinente decir. Shirou se abrazó con más fuerza de él. Kidou casi podía sentirlo sonreír cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

Kidou no comprendió.

—Lo sé, Atsu.

* * *

… _I'm alright  
You shelter me  
When nothing's as it seems  
You shelter me…_

_(___… Estoy bien  
Tú me proteges  
Cuando nada es como parece  
Tú me proteges_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: "Cuando una persona realmente nos ama, ella no se va sino hasta que piensa que podremos estar bien sin ella". ¿Será que por eso Atsuya no se va?_**

**_Esta canción fue como pintada para estos dos. Habla de alguien que tiene pensamientos raros y confusos en la cabeza, pero se refugia en la persona que ama, y se siente bien siempre que esa persona esté ahí._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Sus ojos cafés y todo lo demás. Sakuma no quiere perder a Kazemaru._**

**_À la prochaine!_**


	74. Song 74: Brown eyes and all the rest

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos!

No sé hace cuanto que no actualizo, pero sé que es mucho, je suis desolée :c feliz y afortunadamente he tenido muchísimo trabajo y eso me había impedido escribir, pero he retornado avec une surprise :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Uno que se deja. Poco amor propio.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 74. Brown eyes and all the rest**

(/watch?v=Xg8_qGY6lvQ)

La gente que se consideraba buena, y con principios, siempre estaría convencida de que habría cierto tipo de cosas que jamás sería capaz de hacer.

Por ejemplo, uno se convencería de que, si alguna vez tuviese muchísimo dinero, o muchísimo poder, jamás dejaría que estos le contaminaran la mente lo suficiente como para que uno se convirtiera en un hijo de puta.

Pero, a veces, cuando se ve lo mierda que se vuelven algunos cuando se embriagan de cosas como esas, uno puede llegar a dudar de su propia resolución. ¿Será que acaso es simple naturaleza humana perder tan de vista el verdadero camino cuando se tiene demasiado exceso de todo?

Sakuma era el tipo de persona que se consideraba alguien con ciertos principios inamovibles. Por ejemplo, _"nunca le hagas a otros lo que no quisieras que te hagan a ti"._ La regla de oro, ¿no? La cosa más sencilla que la mayor parte de su especie tendía a olvidar.

Empero, con todo y eso, Sakuma de todas formas había besado a Kazemaru dos veces antes de que Kazemaru terminara con Goenji.

(Y no es que Kazemaru le hubiese dicho abiertamente que él y Goenji habían terminado, pero es que era obvio, porque Sakuma y Kazemaru eran ahora más pareja que la mantequilla y el pan).

Entonces, ¿a dónde se habían ido esos supuestos valores y esa supuesta moral?

Pues al parecer el alcohol tenía un poder muy grande para sabotearle la cabeza. Por eso, desde el día del tequila, no había vuelto a probar gota de alcohol alguna. Ya no había nadie a quién engañar ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas no se podía permitir ser imprudente.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué tal si por beber de más se olvidaba de que frente a Kazemaru no podía quitarse la ropa? Al menos no mientras las luces estuviesen encendidas. No quería que Kazemaru se diera cuenta de la clase de problemas mentales que él tenía.

No quería que Kazemaru le dejara.

Y ese era, también, el motivo por el que, cuando veía a Kazemaru seguir hablando con Goenji todos los días, el moreno no decía nada. Porque _no quería que Kazemaru le dejara_ y ser un celoso infernal podría ser un motivo suficiente para que el alemán se replanteara la relación de los dos.

Por eso Sakuma no hacía comentario alguno. Después de todo, no estaba prohibido que la gente se llevara con sus exparejas. Aún si se le hacía un poco raro y no muy saludable que Kazemaru siguiera hablando tanto con él cuando su ruptura era reciente.

Pero no diría nada. No le cuestionaría tampoco por qué no podían subir fotos juntos al Redbook. Kazemaru le había dicho en un principio que _era demasiado pronto _y él lo había entendido. Como mínimo, ya no salía en Redbook que Kazemaru anduviese con Goenji. Sakuma suponía que eso era prueba suficiente.

Aunque seguía dudando, eso no podía negarlo. Seguía cuestionándose muchas cosas.

Pero es que hay que entenderlo… Sakuma _no quería_ que Kazemaru le dejara.

Porque todavía no se creía siquiera que Kazemaru realmente le hubiese hecho caso. Todavía no se creía que Kazemaru estuviese andando con él. Todavía no se creía esos paseos en los parques y esas idas al museo tomados de la mano y esas _selfies _junto al lago, sonriendo y besándose las mejillas.

Kazemaru era la persona más maravillosa del universo. Sakuma podía tener un poco de paciencia si eso implicaba que Kazemaru iba a quedarse con él. Podía soportar un poco de dudas e incertidumbre. No tenía nada de malo.

—Jirou —el francés volteó el rostro hacia su pareja. Estaba recostado sobre el césped, mirando al cielo que ya se atardecía—. Necesito que sepas algo, y por favor no te enojes. Goenji va a venir el próximo fin de semana.

Aunque su sorpresa fue grande, Jirou no la exteriorizó. Frunció apenas el ceño. Enserió apenas la expresión.

—¿Va a venir? —repitió, a falta de mejor respuesta. Kazemaru se volteó para quedar de costado y mirarle, y asintió, moviendo la cabeza sobre el césped. Lucía tan adorable, que Sakuma no podría enojarse así le dijera que Goenji venía para reconquistarlo—. ¿Y a qué viene?

—Pues, no sé. A verme. Me había prometido que vendría a verme mientras estuviera aquí. Creo que…

Kazemaru movió la mano que no estaba debajo de él en el aire. Los ojos castaños se le movieron en una dirección al azar, como si pensara en qué iría a decir. Pero nada se le ocurrió. Bajó la mano, cerró los labios y calló.

—¿Dónde va a quedarse?

—Le dije que conmigo. Me parece algo feo mandarlo a un hostal —miró al francés—, pero te prometo que no pasará nada. Sólo va a quedarse conmigo y ya.

Sakuma le miró bien, los ojos, la nariz, los labios, los ojos otra vez.

—Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo y le dejas a él tu cuarto. Como sea, fíjate que la Madame no se dé cuenta o te saca.

Kazemaru sonrió.

—La Madame me ama y más si soy tu novio.

En el instante en que dijo eso, la expresión de Kazemaru cambió. A una de sorpresa total, como si acabara de decir algo monumentalmente malo. Jirou frunció el entrecejo. Luego sonrió un poco, intentando ignorar el gesto.

Después de todo, Kazemaru acababa de decir algo que se le había inyectado en las venas.

"_Soy tu novio"._

—Sí, con eso y con tu intento de francés, me vas a quitar el puesto como el favorito.

Kazemaru pareció olvidar de pronto su previo error, y soltó una risita. Rodó un poco para quedar justo a lado de Jirou, boca abajo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—"_Intento de", _muchas gracias.

Sakuma rio. Quitó una mano de debajo de su cabeza y la usó para atraer el rostro de Kazemaru a él. Le besó en los labios. El sol estaba ocultándose delante de ellos, los cisnes extendían sus alas sobre el lago y el agua brillaba en dorados. El césped reseco se movía un poco, las ramas de los árboles bailaban y hojas se arrastraban por el suelo. El fleco de Kazemaru caía sobre la frente de Sakuma y le hacía un poco de cosquillas entre las pestañas, pero el francés ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Como se estaba acostumbrando a los besos de Ichirouta, y a la sonrisa de Ichirouta, y a la voz de Ichirouta, y al calor de sus manos entre las suyas.

A Ichirouta entero.

—Ichirouta, eres las nubes en mi cielo —le musitó sobre los labios, la música de su respiración encima de él. Kazemaru ladeó la cabeza, las mejillas un poco rojas.

—¿De dónde te sale lo poeta?

Sakuma sonrió.

—De ti. Eres poesía.

Poesía, igual de compleja, incomprensible, inalcanzable. Igual de bella.

—¿Regresamos?

—Sí.

* * *

Kazemaru borró la conversación reciente con Goenji, tal como lo hacía desde un tiempo para acá. Todos los _teamos_ vacíos, los _tequieros _forzados, los _teextraños _mentidos. Iba pasando el dedo por el teléfono, presionando _borrar _y _borrar, _quitando todo lo que no quería que nadie leyera.

Kazemaru sabía que no podía estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no podía querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

No, no era que no pudiera. Era más bien que no _debía, _porque, ¿poder? ¡Cómo no iba a poder si lo estaba haciendo!

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita, la cara apagada, suspiró. Sakuma llegó un rato después, con la cena, que esa noche le había tocado a él, y pusieron algo en la computadora para ver. Les interrumpió en medio una llamada de Goenji al FacePlace. Kazemaru tuvo que pausar la película y abrir la ventana para responderle a Goenji que estaba ocupado.

No había borrado la conversación del FacePlace. Estaba ahí, notorio y todo, bien anunciado porque Kazemaru no lo recordaba y al final no tuvo manera de ocultarlo, un "_ya quiero verte" _que tenía muy mal sabor.

Jirou lo vio, con claridad, y Kazemaru seguramente sabía que lo vio.

Ichirouta volvió a poner la película. Jirou no dijo nada.

* * *

… _My heart's too old to survive this storm  
Yours too bold to give a rest  
So I'll just try to do my best  
And let the time do the rest…_

_(___… Mi corazón es demasiado viejo para sobrevivir a esta tormenta  
El túyo demasiado osado para detenerse  
Así que simplemente haré lo mejor que pueda  
Y dejaré al tiempo hacer el resto_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Los silencios a veces dicen más que las palabras._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Un receso. Un intermedio. Y después, Midorikawa grita, Goenji es idiota._**

**_[La sorpresa viene en un rato]._**


	75. Song 75: Waves

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, esta es mi sorpresa para ustedes. Básicamente es un capítulo que no es un capítulo. "Un receso". "Un intermedio". Un retazo de vida feliz.

Habrán más retazos de vida como este en el futuro, por motivos que luego explicaré. Siempre vendrán acompañando a un capítulo, o sea que cuando publique los retazos, haré publicaciones dobles como hoy.

Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Rien de rien.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 75. Waves **

(/watch?v=YvqQ4lvR_Po)

—¿Qué lees?

Midorikawa asomó los ojos negros por encima del libro viejo que sostenía entre manos. El nombre estaba escrito en grandes letras rojas y por entre el fondo negro se asomaba la cara incompleta de una mujer con los labios rojos y el único ojo visible bastante maquillado.

—_El beso de la mujer araña _—respondió Ryuuji, y volvió a esconderse tras las páginas, como si la interrupción de Hiroto fuese una cosa completamente intrascendente. Hiroto fue y se sentó cerca de él. No exactamente a lado, no tocándole. Era más inteligente que eso.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—De películas y homosexuales —respondió el otro sin siquiera mirarle. Pero Hiroto, desde este nuevo ángulo, podía verle la cara concentrada. Los ojos negros, las pestañas largas, la piel levemente tostada de líneas finas y con bonitas curvas, el cabello rubio opaco y ligeramente despeinado, mechones caídos por todas partes.

—¿De películas y homosexuales? —repitió levantando las cejas, como no pudiendo crear en su mente una conexión lógica de esas dos cosas que el otro había pronunciado. ¿Qué podían tener que ver las películas y los homosexuales como para ponerlos juntos en un libro?

Ryuuji volteó el rostro en su dirección, sin bajar el libro de frente a su rostro. Los ojos se devolvieron un momento a las hojas amarillentas para luego posarse otra vez en el pelirrojo.

—_¿Qué pasa que a veces alguien dice algo y conquista para siempre a otra persona? _—citó del libro. Hiroto parpadeó. Ryuuji regresó a su lectura. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio. Hiroto se había sacado los audífonos para escuchar el nuevo disco de Linkin Park.

* * *

_"¿Qué pasa que a veces alguien dice algo y conquista para siempre a otra persona?"_

Hiroto tenía un momento clave, efímero como debiera serlo, un momento de momentos acumulados.

Ryuuji estaba escarabajeando sobre una libreta, sentado en el suelo, siempre se sentaba en el suelo aunque la cama estuviese a un lado. La mano se le movía rápido y su rostro era uno de concentración total.

—¿Qué escribes?

Ryuuji levantó la mirada.

—Tonterías.

—¿Cómo tonterías?

—Te reirías de mí.

Regresó a su libreta. Hiroto fue a agacharse frente a él.

—¿Me has conocido? ¿Cuándo me burlo yo de ti?

Sonrió suavemente. Ryuuji le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

_Todo el tiempo _sería una respuesta apropiada.

—Vamos, dime.

—Intento escribir un estúpido poema.

—¿Lo puedo leer?

Midorikawa frunció el ceño con completa frustración hacia sí mismo.

—Es malísimo —dijo y, levantando la pluma, le cedió el cuaderno a Hiroto. El pelirrojo lo recibió con una sonrisa. Puso los ojos esmeraldas en los trazos sucios y amontonados de Midorikawa. Palabras que no se querían dejar leer.

_Nunca voy a poder.  
Pero de lo que nunca voy a poder, puedo.  
[línea tachoneada]  
Nunca voy a sentir.  
Pero de lo que nunca voy a sentir, siento.  
Nunca voy a [tachón] tener.  
Pero de lo que nunca voy a tener, tengo.  
Vete lejos. No quiero alcanzarte.  
Cabello rojo. Ojos verdes.  
Vete lejos. Quiero alcanzarte._

Midorikawa tenía la mirada sumergida entre las sombras que la cama proyectaba sobre el suelo, las mejillas rojas. De perfecto terror, probablemente, más que vergüenza.

—¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó el pelirrojo completamente sorprendido. Y completamente ilusionado.

—¿Y para quién más va a ser? —espetó Ryuuji, intentando sobreponerse a sus nervios e inseguridad y a todo lo demás. Hiroto declararía que ese era el momento clave.

_"¿Qué pasa que a veces alguien dice algo y conquista para siempre a otra persona?"_

* * *

Hiroto se haría esa misma pregunta mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando estaba con Gazelle en un mall, mirando camisetas.

—Esta te queda bien, Hiroto.

—¿Me llevo mejor ésta o la anterior?

Gazelle observó a la participante número dos, como sopesando sus virtudes en comparación con la otra. Miró la otra.

—La anterior.

El regalo de cumpleaños de Hiroto fue la segunda camiseta.

—Esta me había gustado más, así que quería dártela yo —le dijo el de cabello plata con una sonrisa amable. Hiroto lo miró a los ojos, un momento sólo, porque Burn también estaba en el apartamento y no quería que hubiese malos entendidos. Luego miró la camiseta. Deseó con toda el alma poder estrechar a Gazelle muy fuerte, como si de soltarlo fuese a volverse de vapor y a desaparecer para siempre.

Quién sabe por qué pero ese fue el momento en el que Hiroto recordó la frase de Ryuuji.

¿Qué pasa que a veces alguien dice algo y conquista para siempre a otra persona?

Recordó a Ryuuji mirando la sombra a un lado de la cama mientras el sol calentaba las sábanas, y su percepción irrevocable en aquel entonces de que a esa persona iba a quererla para siempre.

Cuando Gazelle fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Burn otra vez, levantando Hiroto la camisa suave que le había regalado, por segunda vez supo que habían vuelto a conquistarle, y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Para siempre _es un tiempo lo suficientemente largo, tanto como para contener a dos personas dentro.

* * *

… _Look in my eyes  
This is just the reason why I stay  
I know there are things we shouldn't say…_

_(___… Mírame a los ojos  
Este es simplemente el motivo por el que me quedo  
Sé que hay cosas que no deberíamos decir_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Hay gente que ama y es perfecta y luego Hiroto, al que se le olvidó que era imperativo que tuviera defectos igual que el resto de la humanidad._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa grita y Goenji es idiota. _**

**_El 76 es uno de los capítulos más importantes de todo el fic._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	76. Song 76: Taste the flesh

**Notas de la Autora: **¿A alguien más le llegó el correo hoy de que había subido el capítulo 75? Creo que FFnet hizo corto circuito. Sólo espero que les llegue la notificación de este capítulo.

Pero bueno. agradezco mucho los reviews, gente bonita *corazón* y me alegro de que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado :)

Les dejo el 76 que, como había dicho, es un capítulo importante. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, empiecen por ver el título del capítulo. Más notitas al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Hay amores que matan.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 76. Taste the flesh**

(/watch?v=zh3eG7HgnCM)

Esa semana había pasado espléndidamente rápido, como si alguien la hubiese apresurado. Midorikawa y Goenji se habían visto el lunes, en francés, el martes, para estudiar Administración Financiera, el miércoles nuevamente en francés y el jueves para estudiar Administración Financiera de nueva cuenta. Había que decir que los estudios estaban yendo viento en popa y Midorikawa ya estaba muy cerca de ser capaz de aprobar el examen de la materia que estaba próximo.

Y Goenji, mientras tanto, mientras iba señalando ejercicios sobre la libreta, apuntando con una pluma los datos importantes que Midorikawa tenía que tomar en cuenta, sin darse cuenta iba hablando de cosas que concernían al futuro.

Ellos no habían vuelto a besarse ni habían hablado al respecto. Pero Goenji ya se comportaba diferente y Midorikawa, ese jueves en particular, no podía concentrarse, porque no sabía si lo que había hecho había sido un error.

"_El próximo semestre podemos tomar esta materia juntos, es un poco difícil así que es más fácil si la estudiamos juntos. Le diré a Kidou que la tome también para que pueda ayudarnos si hay algo que no entendamos. Te juro que es un genio"._

Goenji ya estaba incluyendo a Midorikawa hasta en los planes que tenía con otra gente. Goenji ya estaba dando por sentado que Midorikawa iba a quedarse.

Midorikawa no tenía el corazón para romperle las ilusiones.

"_Claro", _y asentiría, para luego ir revisando el libro y las anotaciones. Pero ese jueves de verdad que no se podía concentrar. Y Goenji la verdad es que tampoco.

—¿Te molesta si descansamos un rato?

Midorikawa cerró de golpe el libro como si tan sólo hubiese estado esperando a que Goenji dijera eso.

—Por favor, ¿tienes lambrusco?

Goenji sonrió. Se fue a buscarlo, como si así le indicara a Midorikawa que sí, había, y que él podía asumir que en el futuro siempre habría una botella de lambrusco en su refrigerador, en caso de que él fuese a requerirla.

Midorikawa no tenía el corazón para decirle que no era necesario.

Cuando Goenji regresó y sirvió dos vasos –aquel día se le olvidó lo elegante y no sacó las copas–, se sentó, asentó la botella, tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de manera distraída. Tenía los ojos al frente y por un rato no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Midorikawa, que se le hacía raro que Goenji se comportara así. El peliplata volteó a verlo.

—Necesito… hablarte de algo —dijo. Bajó los ojos. Como que no le podía sostener la mirada porque lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza era demasiado… _algo, _demasiado algo.

—¿De qué? —bebió un sorbo de su propio vaso y se preparó para lo que fuera que Goenji le fuese a decir. Porque sospechaba que era algo de lo que él no querría hablar.

Ojalá fuesen simplemente a callarse y a pretender que el mundo era por tres minutos perfecto.

—Mañana voy a irme de viaje.

—¿A dónde?

—… Dijon.

—¿A qué?

Y ahí fue cuando Goenji se calló. Bajó el rostro, miró al suelo, el vaso se detuvo entre sus rodillas. Suspiró y luego por fin tuvo el valor de volver a mirar a Ryuuji.

—Ryuuji —dijo, porque, desde que se habían besado, se había tomado la libertad de llamarlo por su primer nombre. Y Ryuuji había hecho lo mismo con él también—. Tú sabes… que yo… —desvió la mirada nuevamente y luego otra vez la regresó. Como si no quisiera permitirse ser tan cobarde como para no mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía eso—. Tú sabes de Kazemaru, ¿verdad? —finalmente soltó. Y cuando lo hizo, suspiró inmediatamente después, como si se aliviara de haber podido decirlo. Sostuvo la mirada. Ryuuji también. Excepto que luego movió los ojos y el rostro para volver a beber de su vaso. Miró por un momento hacia la pared opuesta.

—Claro que sé sobre Kazemaru. No soy idiota.

Goenii inhaló. Y el aire pareció atorársele en los pulmones.

—Claro que no. El idiota soy yo.

Ryuuji le miró de reojo.

—Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Goenji sonrió con tristeza. Asintió. Por un rato hubo silencio. Ryuuji volvió a beber de su vaso. Un trago pequeño, luego se lo pensó mejor y se acabó todo de golpe. Se sirvió otro vaso entero y la botella quedó casi vacía.

—¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Goenji no se movió. O tal vez sí. Midorikawa no lo sabía porque no le estaba mirando. La pared, en ese momento, era más digna que él.

—Lo pensé —Ryuuji volteó a verlo, sólo porque ese inicio de oración no le parecía algo coherente. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos negros. Goenji le miró como si buscara el juicio en su expresión. Bajó los ojos—. Pensé en cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. En lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo que estaba haciendo era una verdadera imbecilidad, ¿cierto?

Ryuuji parpadeó, una vez, mirando nada. Hizo una mueca leve con la boca.

—Si te refieres a todo lo que has hecho desde el momento en el que te me presentaste en Farkastell, sí, todo ha sido imbécil. Tú nunca debiste haberte acercado a mí, Shuuya, nunca.

Goenji frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para verle.

No, por ahí no iba lo que él quería decir.

—Tú eres una persona increíble, Ryuuji, y no te atrevas a decir que cometí un error al enamorarme de ti.

Y Ryuuji se paralizó. No quiso ni siquiera decir nada, o poner expresión alguna, porque eso simplemente le había tomado con la guardia completamente baja. No levantó la mirada. Se quedó inmóvil, pero el corazón empezó a latirle como loco.

Pero qué gran tontería Goenji acababa de decir. Pero por favor que alguien fuese y lo cambiara, porque Goenji no podía haber dicho lo que acababa de decir.

Porque Goenji no podía lanzarse al abismo así como así, de manera tan tonta, no por él.

—No digas estupideces, Shuuya.

—No estoy diciendo ninguna estupidez. Que sea imbécil no implica que todo lo que haga tenga que ser imbécil. Dicen que hasta al mejor cocinero se le sala la sopa.

Ryuuji elevó la mirada.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con _nada._

—Ryuuji, déjame hablar.

Obedeció. No respondió.

—Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que desde hace un tiempo que he estado pensando en cómo debía manejar estas cosas. Yo sé que le estoy haciendo daño a Kazemaru y sé que a ti tampoco te encanta que yo lo engañe contigo, porque no eres ese tipo de persona…

Ryuuji bufó, giró los ojos.

—¿Engañarlo conmigo? ¿Qué hemos hecho? Apenas besarnos. Apenas cuenta.

—Tal vez físicamente no he hecho mucho, pero en otros sentidos…

—Mejor cállate —frunció el ceño. Y de verdad que lucía molesto. Volvió a llevar el vaso a sus labios y otra vez lo vació, pero esta vez ya no se sirvió más. Goenji hizo caso pero sólo un momento.

—Voy a terminar con Kazemaru.

—¿Qué?

El rubio le miró como si hubiese enloquecido. Porque efectivamente lo había hecho.

—Shuuya, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes cambiarlo a él por mí.

—Lo dices como si valieras menos.

—¡Es que valgo menos, mierda! —arrojó el vaso al suelo. Se hizo pedazos. Ryuuji tenía expresión de desesperado—. ¡No puedes hacer esto por mí, maldita sea! ¡No puedes elegirme a mí!

A Goenji le temblaron los ojos.

—No te atrevas…

—¡¿Qué no me atreva a _qué_?!

—A pretender que no vales lo suficiente como para que yo te quiera. Eres un idiota si piensas que tú no vales nada.

Ryuuji presionó los puños con fuerza. Quería golpearlo, meterle algo de razón. Pero no. Sólo apretó los puños y los dientes y los ojos, y no pudo evitarlo.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

Midorikawa Ryuuji estaba llorando.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Midorikawa Ryuuji había…?

Goenji se acercó. Le abrazó, reposó su barbilla sobre su cabello. Ryuuji gimió una vez, luego aferró una mano al cuello de su camisa, le jaló y abrió los ojos negros.

—No seas idiota…

—Ya aclaramos que sí lo soy.

—Por favor…

Shuuya le abrazó con más fuerza y luego se separó levemente de él. Se miraron a los ojos, Ryuuji aún luchaba con las lágrimas y Goenji ya no quería verle llorar.

—Dios mío, Ryuuji, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que tú puedas ser feliz? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?

—No seas imbécil… —pausó, desvió la mirada, aspiró con fuerza—. Si fueras más inteligente, sabrías que para mí ya es tarde. Estoy jodido con ganas —se rio, con ironía—. Yo no encajo con alguien como tú, Shuuya. Lamento haberte besado. Lamento haberte confundido. Pero yo no quiero ni voy a estar contigo.

Las palabras le salían forzadas, como que se arrastraban a duras penas de su garganta, como que no querían ser pronunciadas realmente. Tenía el ceño arrugado, los ojos por otro lado, Goenji subió una mano, le tocó el rostro. Midorikawa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlo venir. De pronto Goenji ya estaba besándolo. Y no había nada que Ryuuji pudiese hacer al respecto.

Se besaron por un largo rato, como si la conversación de hace rato se hubiese olvidado. Como si Ryuuji no hubiese dicho una sola de esas palabras ni le hubiesen salido lágrimas de los ojos. Como si simplemente se quisieran el uno al otro.

Goenji se separó y permaneció en esa posición, cerca de Midorikawa, frente a él. El rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si le reclamara lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ya no podía decirle nada, porque él también había respondido. Y parecía querer cortarse la propia yugular por ser tan idiota.

—Necesito que sepas que no estoy terminando con Kazemaru por ti. No es como que tú seas su sustituto, o mi otra opción, o lo que sea. No soy el perro de las dos tortas, ni el tipo que sólo termina una relación cuando ya tiene otra asegurada. No es eso. Voy a terminar con Kazemaru porque desde hace mucho que hay problemas entre nosotros, y porque la distancia no nos hizo bien, esto es algo que habría pasado hubieses estado tú en mi vida o no. Y también quiero que sepas que no me enamoré de ti porque estuviese teniendo problemas con Kazemaru. O por pura casualidad. No soy tampoco el tipo de persona que va y se enamora del primero que se le pone enfrente. Tú eras la persona con la que yo tendría que haber estado desde el principio, Ryuuji. Si te hubiese conocido primero a ti, te hubiese querido primero a ti, y jamás habría querido a Kazemaru. Es así de simple. Quiero estar contigo, y si realmente no quieres estar conmigo, yo no te puedo obligar. Pero eso no cambia que vaya a terminar con él ni cambia tampoco que siento muchas cosas por ti.

Le miró atentamente después de semejante discurso. Ryuuji simplemente le miraba con los ojos temblorosos y el ceño aún fruncido.

—No sé qué decirte —murmuró. La voz ahogada, la tristeza adentro. Lentamente se pegó a él, poniendo la oreja sobre su pecho, escuchando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas cosas de una persona. El último habría sido probablemente Shirou, en algún día aleatorio, dentro de su amistad aleatoria.

—Entonces no digas nada. No importa —Goenji sonrió, aunque Midorikawa no fuese a verle. El rubio se quedó así un rato. Goenji cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarle de la cintura.

—Shuuya.

—¿Hm?

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Ryuuji hizo silencio un momento, antes de responder. Deslizó una mano, de manera muy sutil, muy imperceptible, por debajo de la camiseta de Goenji.

—No.

* * *

… _This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me_

_(…)_

_Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh…_

_(___… Este no es el camino hacia mi corazón  
Hacia mi cabeza  
Hacia mi cerebro  
Hacia ninguno de los anteriores  
Esta es simplemente mi manera de liberar  
Los sentimientos profundos dentro de mí__

_(___…)__

_Empuja mi cuerpo  
Clava tus dientes en mi  
Carne  
Desvístete  
Prueba la carne___…_)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Dicen que el nivel más alto de confianza es el de un animalito que se duerme a tu lado sin miedo a que le hagas daño. La confianza, por lo tanto, es entregar tu lado más vulnerable, sin temor._**

**_Si a alguien le quedaron dudas de qué era lo que Ryuuji quería, pues basta con leer la letra de la canción._**

**_Hay tres motivos por los que este es un capítulo importante. Para empezar, como podrán ver, esta es la canción que le da su nombre al fic. Esta canción es el origen de todo. Esta canción es el motivo por el que empecé a escribir TTF, porque cuando la escuché hace más de año y medio algo en ella me hizo pensar que tenía que escribir un fic con ella. Hay un motivo especial también por el que esta canción es la número 76 y no ningún otro. Hasta ahora, esta es la única canción que moví de lugar para que pudiera ser la 76. El motivo se los contaré después :) (pero pueden intentar adivinar (?))._**

**_Finalmente, decidi que el capítulo 76 tenía que ser justamente en el que Ryuuji finalmente cediera a Shuuya. Pero hay que entender que no es que Ryuuji haya cedido fisicamente. Hay que entender que esto se trata de más que simplemente acostarse._**

**_Gracias por haber leído hasta el capítulo 76. Todavía faltan muchos capítulos, PERO, los momentos finales se nos acercan. Rápido._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Burn, desesperación, preámbulos de terrores._**

**_Paká!_**


	77. Song 77: Like eating glass

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, al parecer FFnet sigue teniendo un heart attack y aún no envía correos de mis actualizaciones, así que ni sé si se enterarán de este capítulo. Pero espero que sí.

Gracias Kira linda por tu review al capítulo pasado :3 le puse muchísimo empeño al escribirlo y me alegra que te haya gustado *corazón*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Retazos de psicología.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 77. Like eating glass**

(/watch?v=CdBt3n1MtFM)

¿Qué era lo que había salido mal? ¿En dónde se habían equivocado?

Si le habían adoptado desde muy chiquito. Cuatro añitos. Era casi un bebé. Apenas se sabía contar del uno al cinco. Apenas sabía decir cuántos años tenía él.

¿Dónde era que habían fracasado?

A un niño tan pequeño habría que asumir que todavía se le puede moldear. Aunque los psicólogos afirmen que los primeros cuatro años de vida son los importantes, los que definen cómo uno va a ser. Pero él era muy pequeño, había oportunidad.

Y había crecido para ser un niño fuerte, saludable, sonriente, bien alimentado y alegre. Sí, sí, era explosivo de vez en cuando. Sí, sí, les mal contestaba a sus padres. Pero no era un niño malo. Se reía de una anciana que se había caído en la calle pero eso era normal. Es que era un niño muy alegre. Sí, muy alegre y sonriente.

A Haruya ellos no le habían enseñado sobre límites, porque no querían que los tuviera. Tal vez era la culpa: la culpa de no haber estado en su vida durante sus primeros cuatro años. Querían compensar. Y por eso le daban todo. Le cumplían todos los caprichos. Le daban juguetes y juguetes aunque luego dejara de jugar pronto con ellos, le daban dulces, lo llevaban a donde quisiera, hacían lo que él quería. Si no se quería dormir temprano lo dejaban y al día siguiente le llevaban tarde a la escuela. Se inventarían alguna excusa para justificarlo.

"_Perdónelo, maestra, es que yo me atrasé con el desayuno y por eso es que lo traje tarde"._

A Haruya nadie le enseñó que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos. Nadie le enseñó que tenía que ganarse las cosas. Nadie le enseñó que podían existir cosas en el mundo que él no se mereciera.

¿Dónde era que todo había salido mal?

Haruya no sabía manejar la frustración. No sabía manejar el rechazo. No sabía lidiar con el fracaso o con que las cosas no salieran como él las quería. Nadie le había dicho que alguna vez en la vida tendría que enfrentarse a semejantes cosas.

Pues bueno, Haruya estaba acostumbrado a una vida de "yo-yo-y-más-yo". Haruya estaba acostumbrado a que con él todos fueran complacientes, a que todos cedieran a sus caprichos.

No sabía manejar las negativas. No sabía manejar a novios que se iban de casa. No sabía manejar la pérdida.

En su mundo todo era posesión, placer y satisfacción.

Suzuno Fuusuke le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

¿Qué se había creído?

Ya ni el alcohol ni las pastillitas que se metía de vez en cuando le estaban ayudando a lidiar con este desperfecto.

Nagumo se había creído el cuento de que Suzuno eventualmente regresaría. Se lo había contado Saginuma y claro que él también se lo había dicho a sí mismo, porque era obvio, era lógico, ¿cómo iba Fuusuke a dejarlo de verdad?

Pero no. Fuusuke no volvió. Y Haruya por primera vez en su vida no tenía lo que quería y no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar ante esto.

Ira era la única manera que se le ocurría. Ira, furia, rencor.

Hiroto Kiyama se las iba a pagar, y qué caro se las iba a pagar, si se atrevía a poner un solo dedo sobre lo que era suyo.

Nagumo los vio un día cerca de los terrenos de fútbol. Gazelle había estado evitando sus llamadas. Burn quería prenderles el departamento en llamas, pero quizá no lo hacía porque Saginuma y Midorikawa también vivían ahí, sólo por eso.

Burn quería quemarlos vivos.

Vio a Hiroto abrazando a Gazelle por la cintura. Gazelle apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él. Más tarde empezaron a alejarse de los campos y tenían las manos entrelazadas, y sonreían, como la fotografía falsa en un marco para fotos nuevo, parejita feliz, parejita pomposa.

Burn los odiaba.

Hiroto dejaba a Gazelle subirse primero en el autobús, y se subía tras él, y pagaba el pasaje, y luego Gazelle se sentaba junto a la ventana y Hiroto le daba un beso en la mejilla, sin razón.

Burn iba a prenderles fuego.

Les vería irse, alejarse. Observaría, aunque no le tuviera de frente, a Gazelle ignorando sus mensajes y sus llamadas, y borrándolas, y diciéndole quién sabe qué a Hiroto, y quizá riéndose en sus interiores de él, olvidándose de él, no queriendo regresar a él.

Burn iba a matarlos.

Nadie se metía con Burn, no, nadie le quitaba a Burn lo que él quería. Porque a Burn le habían enseñado que siempre podía tener lo que quería, y cuando no, entonces bastaba con tirarse un berrinche.

A esos dos les iba a ir mal.

* * *

… _And it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls  
And you haven't got the time to remember how it was  
It's so cold in this house  
It's so cold in this house_

_I can't eat, I can't sleep_  
_I can't sleep, I can't dream…_

_(___… Y duele cada vez que no regresas mis llamadas  
Y no tienes el tiempo para recordar cómo era  
Esta casa está tan fría  
Esta casa está tan fría__

_No puedo comer, no puedo dormir  
No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar___…_)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Burn no estaba dormido tras bambalinas. Todo lo contrario._**

**_Hacía mucho que no veíamos a este adorado pelirrojo, y quizá parecía ausente, pero no, está muy presente, está muy al pendiente de todo, recuerden que al monstruo dentro de Burn todavía no le hemos visto todos los cuernos._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shindou se siente observado. Se le pierden las palabras que quisiera decir. Él tan sólo quisiera que Kyousuke supiera que le quiere._**

**_Bis bald!_**


	78. Song 78: Positive tension

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Buenas noticias! Dos días seguidos de actualización, y además FFnet ya está enviando correos avisando. Sin más por ahora, les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Hoy en "Maneras de Torturar a Shindou", Manera #78.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 78. Positive tension**

(/watch?v=dmlsMXDIW5I)

Tsurugi se detuvo. Llevaba a Shindou de la mano. Miró hacia la calle. Takuto frunció un poco el ceño y miró en esa misma dirección. No había nada. Una camioneta estacionada del otro lado, nada más.

—¿Pasa algo?

Tsurugi le miró.

—Eh, nada —volvió a mirar hacia la calle—. Es sólo que… no, nada, olvídalo.

Siguieron caminando.

* * *

"_Takuto, tenemos que hablar"._

Shindou vio el mensaje. Podía imaginarse de qué iba la cosa. Llegó al apartamento de Saginuma la tarde del miércoles. Le abrió la puerta un pelirrojo, y por medio segundo Shindou creyó que sería Burn y el corazón se le detuvo.

Pero no era Burn.

—Hola, ¿a quién buscas?

—Eh, a Saginuma.

El chico le sonrió con tal amabilidad que no, él _no podría _ser Burn ni en un millón de años. Tan sólo tenía el color de cabello equivocado…

Shindou se sentó en la sala. El chico le ofreció agua, o té, o lo que quisiera. Él se negó.

—Bueno, no quiero ser un pesado, pero estamos haciendo panqueques. Y me quedan muy buenos, por si te quieres quedar a cenar.

Shindou lo miró con tal desesperanza que el otro chico debió haberlo notado, porque se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

Shindou inmediatamente se adornó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, es que pensé en algo.

Que hacía mucho que nadie le invitaba a cenar en casa. Hace mucho que carecía del concepto de amigos. Que en su apartamento se estaba muy solo, y nadie nunca cocinaba nada.

(Claro que era muy pequeño y no había cocina).

—¿Por qué no te quedas? A Saginuma le gusta invitar gente a cenar —dijo, al momento que el aludido salía de su habitación.

—¿A mí qué?

—Que te gusta que la gente se quede a cenar.

El pelinegro miró a Shindou. Sonrió.

—¡Pero claro! Quédate, Takuto.

Las sonrisas de Saginuma Osamu eran una cosa extraña. Lo hacían sentir a uno que él de verdad era un amigo. Shindou a veces se preguntaba cómo él lo consideraría. ¿Un socio? ¿Un empleado? ¿Una mercancía que podía usar para hacer dinero?

—Bueno, supongo —sonrió. Se forzó por no hacer nada más que sonreír. Ocultó los ojos.

¿Por qué Shindou lloraba con tanta facilidad?

—Excelente. Avísanos cuando esté lista la cena —dijo Osamu refiriéndose al pelirrojo y éste asintió. Salió de la sala, atravesó el comedor y se perdió en la cocina. El aroma a panqueques llegaba a la sala. Saginuma se sentó en su sofá de siempre, Shindou en el de enfrente, que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Esta posición la habían ocupado mil veces antes.

—¿Entonces? —inició Shindou en voz muy, muy baja. Saginuma se recostó sobre el mueble y asintió, como aceptando que aquí había un problema.

—Entonces, supongo que Edgar ya te dijo lo que quiere.

Takuto asintió.

—Le dije que lo consultaría contigo.

—Claro, y eso está muy bien, el problema aquí es que no podemos decirle a Edgar que no.

—¿Por… por qué no?

¿Qué había alguien en el mundo a quien Saginuma Osamu _no _podía decirle que no? Impensable.

—Mira, Edgar es una joyita de persona. No sabes a cuántas personas diferentes me tiene siguiendo en éste momento, prácticamente tiene ocupado el sólo a todo el equipo de Tobitaka y yo tengo que arreglármelas con lo que queda para nuestros propios asuntos.

Saginuma suspiró. No parecía particularmente contento, como si se cuestionara el momento en el que había decidido que aliarse con Edgar era buena idea.

Shindou no sabía qué pensar de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que está siguiendo a muchas personas?

Saginuma levantó los ojos para verle. Parpadeó una vez, antes de responder.

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que Edgar tiene una cantidad asquerosa de dinero, Takuto. El dinero mueve al mundo. Mira que el dinero hace que gente decente como tú se encuentre con tipos enfermos como Edgar.

Shindou no estaba sintiéndose mejor. Bajó la mirada. Saginuma no estaba proponiendo soluciones.

—Saginuma, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El mayor otra vez suspiró. Se inclinó, apoyándose sobre las rodillas. Miró a Takuto con atención.

—Por ahora, haz lo que él quiere. Que no vea que no estás cómodo. No le des razones para enojarse, Takuto.

El pobre músico levantó la mirada. Ahora la garganta casi se le había cerrado y las lágrimas amenazaban con más ganas con resbalarse de sus ojos.

—Pero, Saginuma, ¿qué pasa si se obsesiona? ¿Qué pasa si…?

—No, no —intentó tranquilizar el otro—. Mira, Takuto, como yo lo veo, Edgar es el tipo de persona que no soporta que se le niegue nada. No te le niegues, y punto. Eventualmente ya no vas a parecerle una novedad y va a querer estar con alguien más, sólo tienes que soportar hasta que eso pase.

Takuto volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Y… —la levantó nuevamente cuando Osamu siguió—. Un consejo, Takuto. Yo creo que por el momento sería mejor que termines con esa relación que tienes.

—¿Qué?

A Takuto casi se le rompe la voz. Y la garganta con ella, porque, ¿en qué momento se había enterado Saginuma de que él tenía una relación? ¿Acaso Edgar había ido tan lejos como para contarle hasta eso?

—¿Edgar te lo dijo?

Osamu suspiró. Negó con la cabeza.

—Takuto, tú eres una de las personas a las que Edgar me tiene siguiendo.

* * *

Shindou casi saltó cuando escuchó que la puerta del restaurante se abría. Tsurugi le miraba atentamente.

—¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy nervioso desde que salimos de tu edificio.

Takuto le miró. Tenía unas sendas ojeras. Volvió a bajar la mirada. Sonrió. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada —vio a las personas que habían entrado. Una pareja de apariencia inofensiva—. Creo que deberíamos salir un poco más temprano y a lugares con más gente.

Kyousuke levantó una ceja.

—Lo dices como si viviéramos en una ciudad peligrosísima.

Shindou le miró.

—Nunca sabes.

El de ojos cobrizos hizo una mueca con los labios. Frunció un poco el ceño y bajó la mirada, mientras cerraba la mano alrededor de su cerveza.

—A ti te pasa algo, y no me lo quieres decir.

Shindou también desvió la mirada. No respondió por un momento, luego regresó la vista a Tsurugi que estaba mirándole también, en silencio, con intensidad.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

—No es nada —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Pero no te pone nervioso eso del tipo que mataron ahí por la avenida Rammstein?

Era una buena excusa. Un tipo al que le habían disparado, ¿no era motivo suficiente para ser cauteloso?

—Se ve que eso fue por drogas, Takuto, y además fue en esa parte fea de la ciudad. No te pongas paranoico. De todas formas, si te hace sentir mejor, saldremos siempre al centro y nos iremos temprano a tu casa.

Shindou apretó los labios tras eso. Forzándolos a que sólo se abrieran cuando supieran exactamente qué decir.

—Tú tampoco deberías salir muy de noche.

Tsurugi sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien, si así te sientes más seguro, haré lo que tú quieras.

Tsurugi le tomó una mano y se la besó. Shindou sonrió con el gesto. A Tsurugi lo habían sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo así, porque no se podía ser tan bueno. Shindou bajó el rostro, aún sonriente.

La mitad de su cabeza le decía que el final de esta cita sería el momento perfecto para terminar con él. La otra mitad le decía que eso le resultaba imposible, que sin Tsurugi él iba a volverse loco.

Kyousuke siguió comiendo con la mano en la de Shindou, y tuvo que usar la otra mano, la izquierda, para lograrlo. Se le cayó un pedazo de papa y Shindou se rio de él.

—Kyousuke…

—Mira que no tienes corazón. Reírte de un hombre al que se le cayó su deliciosa papa —se quejó mientras recogía el pedazo de comida y lo dejaba sobre una servilleta. A Shindou no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

—Kyousuke…

—Sí ya sé que soy un torpe. Se supone que los músicos somos hábiles con ambas manos, ¿no?

Kyousuke no lo miraba porque estaba limpiando la mesa con otra servilleta. Takuto levantó los ojos. Vio, tras el hombro de Kyousuke, a alguien parado detrás de la vitrina. Tenía los ojos delineados de negro, la piel tostada, un peinado estrafalario.

Shindou lo conocía porque Saginuma se lo había presentado en algún momento e incluso lo tenía agregado en Redbook, aunque Shindou ni lo usaba.

Tobitaka negó con la cabeza, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Shindou se quedó mudo por un rato.

—Hey, ¿ibas a decir algo?

Kyousuke volvió a llamar su atención. Shindou le miró.

—Sí —sonrió con algo de tristeza—, que no desperdicies la comida, que está muy buena y yo no te voy a dar de la mía.

—Qué generoso eres.

La sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

En realidad, había intentado decirle, de alguna manera, que estaba inimaginablemente agradecido de que él estuviese en su vida. Quizá había momentos adecuados para decir las cosas y quizá no los había.

Quizá él había perdido su oportunidad.

* * *

… _Run run run run run run  
And you cannot run or ever, ever escape  
You cannot run or ever hide it away  
Something glorious is about to happen…_

_(___… Corre corre corre corre corre corre  
Y no puedes correr ni nunca, nunca escapar  
No puedes correr ni nunca esconderlo  
Algo glorioso está a punto de ocurrir_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Algo glorioso está a punto de ocurrir._**

**_Me gusta cuando los títulos y letras de las canciones encajan tan bien con los capítulos. Espero que se haya sentido la 'tensión'._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El fantasma de Atsuya se les pega como plastilina derretida a la piel. Ni Midorikawa ni Kidou saben qué hacer para escapar de él._**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


	79. Song 79: She's hearing voices

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola gente guapa! Happy Sunday!

Hoy en México se celebra el Día del Amor y la Amistad. A mí me parece una fecha perfectamente irrelevante pero como a la gente le gusta celebrarlo, decidí hacer "algo" "especial" y por eso hoy publicaré dos capítulos :D

Espero que estén teniendo un bonito día, lo celebren o no. Agradezco mucho los reviews al capi pasado y espero que éste les guste también.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Pastilla roja, pastilla azul.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 79. She's hearing voices**

(/watch?v=vOuUh1q5DVw)

Midorikawa vio la notificación en el Redbook de que una de sus solicitudes de amistad (que ni recordaba haber enviado) había sido aceptada.

Por _Kidou Yuuto._

Cerró la notificación con cara de aburrimiento total.

Después, con la misma cara de aburrimiento total, entró a su perfil para revisarlo. Unas cuantas fotos en las que lo habían etiquetado otras personas, felicitaciones por su cumpleaños de hace tres semanas, y un par de videos compartidos sin absolutamente ningún comentario en ellos. Además, una publicación de Shirou en su perfil. Algo sobre "las cinco mejores series del año en Movlix", o cualquier tontería similar.

Se notaba a leguas que Kidou Yuuto no usaba el Redbook casi para nada. Lo que generaba el cuestionamiento de que entonces para qué diablos lo había agregado.

"_¿Sagi Roto?"_

Una nueva ventanita de conversación se apareció en la parte inferior de su pantalla. Midorikawa le levantó una ceja, como si ella pudiera verlo.

"_No me cuestiones", _respondió rápidamente. Leído. Kidou Yuuto está escribiendo.

"_Necesito hablar sobre algo contigo"._

Y ahora Ryuuji le frunció el ceño. ¿Qué este tipo estaba tonto o qué? ¿Acaso no le había quedado clara su amenaza? ¿Acaso pensaba que ahora eran grandes amigos?

"_Cada día me sorprende menos que seas gran amigo de Goenji Shuuya"._

"_Ya, pero esto es serio. ¿Tú sabes quién es Atsuya?"_

A Midorikawa se le borró cualquier tinte de fastidio que pudiese haber tenido.

Sí, esto era serio.

"_¿Shirou te dijo algo?"_

"_Mira, al principio creí que escuchaba mal. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que Shirou ha estado llamándome Atsuya. No lo hace siempre. Le pregunté qué significaba, pensé que quizá era una palabra en finlandés. Me dijo que él nunca me había llamado así"._

Midorikawa no supo qué responder.

"_¿Tú sabes lo que significa?"_

"_No._

_Bueno…_

_No, en realidad no"._

Midorikawa se llevó ambas manos a la cara, se cubrió los ojos y la frente. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Fubuki no podía estar… no.

"_Ryuuji, ¿tú sabes cómo conocí a Shirou?"_

Ryuuji miró con un poco de incredulidad a cómo Kidou le llamaba con tal naturalidad, pero hizo caso omiso. La conversación era más importante.

"_No sé exactamente cómo, nunca me lo pudo explicar bien. Me dijo que iba a tirarse de un puente…"._

"… _eh, ok, ¿y tú qué pensaste de eso?"_

"_¿Pues qué quieres que te diga, Yuuto? ¿Qué mi mejor amigo se está volviendo loco y no sé qué hacer para detenerlo? ¿No sé ni por qué? Él me dijo que ese tal Atsuya estaba muerto"._

"_Shirou me contó que había recibido tratamiento y medicación en el orfanato, ¿sabes algo de eso?"_

"_Sé que lo atendió la misma persona que a mí"._

"_Oh, ¿se puede saber quién es?"_

"_Hitomiko Kira"._

"_¿Y alguna vez has intentado contactar con ella?"_

"_Yuuto, quizá nunca vayas a entender esto, pero algunos queremos mantenernos tan alejados del pasado como sea posible. Yo no puedo contactarla"._

"_Entiendo. Lo lamento"._

"_No tienes que lamentar nada"._

"_Voy a contactarla"._

Ryuuji, por un momento, no respondió. Los dedos se le quedaron quietos sobre el teclado. No sabía si eso era buena idea. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Fubuki estaba como enloqueciendo, conjurando a personas muertas e intentando arrojarse de puentes. Y también estaba el hecho de que Fubuki lo adoraba a él y Midorikawa tenía que concluir que las personas que se entendían tan bien con él no podían estar muy bien de la cabeza.

A veces se nota cuando una persona es parecida a uno y uno inevitablemente se siente atraído hacia ella. Eso había sido exactamente lo que Ryuuji había sentido la primera vez que había visto a Shirou.

"_Está bien. Dime qué pasa. Yo intentaré volver a hablar con él. Y te digo lo que pase"._

"_OK"._

* * *

Midorikawa llegó al apartamento de Shirou cuando éste iba de salida. Era viernes. El de cabello de nieve sonrió como ángel al verlo.

—Mido, ¿qué haces?

—Viniendo a verte, inepto.

Fubuki sonrió y se acercó a él. Se colgó de su brazo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Trabajamos juntos hoy?

—¿Por qué no?

Bajaron por las escaleras, salieron del edificio. Hacía un poco de frío.

—¿Cómo va todo, Fubu?

—Pues bien. El otro día vi a Atsuya. Nos hemos besado un par de veces. La semana que viene voy a llevarlo a cenar y a declararme, ¿qué opinas? ¿Qué lugar sería bueno?

Midorikawa le miró. No había cambiado su expresión, no podía. Se preguntaba si Shirou siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo decía las cosas.

—Atsuya es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Fubuki le miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho, ¿crees que está bien? Sé que no lo he conocido por mucho tiempo, pero…

Se le esfumó la voz. Midorikawa le tomó de la mano con la que Fubuki estaba asido de su brazo, se la bajó y luego le dio un beso sobre la frente.

—Está bien, Shirou, está bien cualquier cosa que te haga feliz. Yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote las espaldas.

Fubuki le miró. Sonrió.

—Lo sé, Atsuya.

Aferró su mano con más fuerza. Midorikawa no hizo ningún comentario más.

* * *

"_Yuuto, ¿has contactado con ella?"_

"_No, este fin no he podido, lo siento. Tuve que asistir a un funeral"._

"_Oh… espero que no haya sido nadie cercano"._

Ryuuji no sabía cómo se trataba a la gente en esas circunstancias. Sobre todo alguien que prácticamente era un extraño.

"_No te preocupes. Lo importante es Shirou, ¿pudiste hablar con él?"_

"_No sé ni qué decirte. Me llamó Atsuya también a mí. Y sólo para que lo sepas, ya me enteré de que te besaste con él"._

"…"

Kidou tardó un momento en responder. Parecía que la situación de verdad le avergonzaba un poco.

"_Sí, es verdad. Pero él me besó primero, lo juro"._

"_Te creo. Shirou siempre hace esto. Y luego la gente lo lastima. Yuuto, si tú lo lastimas voy a romperte la cara"._

"_Es lo que menos quiero hacer"._

Ryuuji ahora suspiró.

"_¿Ahora sí vas a decirme cuáles son tus intenciones con él?"_

"_Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones. Yo no planeé que esto pasara así"._

Kidou se tomó un momento antes de seguir escribiendo.

"_Quiero a Shirou, Ryuuji. Quiero que esté bien. Eso es todo"._

Ryuuji se pensó un momento qué contestar, finalmente se le ocurrió. Tecleó.

"_¿Hasta las últimas consecuencias?"_

Yuuto no tardó demasiado en responder. Ryuuji siempre le reconocería eso.

"_Hasta las últimas consecuencias"._

* * *

… _Red pill blue pill  
Red pill blue pill  
Red pill blue pill  
Milk of amnesia  
I was never alive…_

_(___… Pastilla roja pastilla azul  
Pastilla roja pastilla azul  
Pastilla roja pastilla azul  
Leche de amnesia  
Nunca estuve vivo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Las "últimas consecuencias" pueden ser un término bastante tenebroso (¿lo sabrá Kidou?).  
_**

**_Esta canción es sencillamente LA canción de Shirou. La letra, creo yo, podría considerarse desde el punto de vista de Atsuya. Sí, aunque Atsuya ya no exista. Léanla y me entenderán. La canción es de Bloc Party, btw, igual que las dos anteriores. Los dos primeros discos de este grupo son buenísimos._**

**_Me encanta la aleatoriedad de la relación entre Midorikawa y Kidou._**

**_En el proximo capítulo: ¿Cuántos errores tiene que juntar Shindou para que la vida se le termine de resquebrajar?_**

**_Nota final: No sé si alguien de aquí siga Nightmares of God. Si es así, les comento que ya (por fin) he publicado el capítulo de Gazelle. Sólo advierto que probablemente me haya pasado un poquito de la raya en cuanto a la inmoralidad de ese capítulo, en caso de que vayan a leer... hay algo muy gráfico. Y así. Si no saben qué es Nightmares of God, la explicación y el link a mi otra cuenta están en mi bio._**

**_Gracias por leer, gente bonita._**

**_Adieu!_**


	80. Song 80: Give me something

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos!

Sé que no cumplí con mi supuesta actualización doble, my bad. Les prometo que hubo un motivo, pero el motivo se los explico después porque sé que ustedes no vinieron aquí para leer mis motivos hahaha :c les dejo con el capítulo y eh... happy delayed Valentine?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Yo que sé.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 80. Give me something**

(/watch?v=f43T6OuM3hI)

La universidad privada de Düsselden no tenía nada particularmente especial. La calefacción estaba encendida, pero no hacía suficiente frío y eso hacía al calor en el interior de sus pasillos y aulas ligeramente insoportable en ese día en particular.

No se sabía si era peor eso o cuando no encendían la calefacción en un día especialmente frío.

A Shindou la temperatura de ese día la verdad es que le daba perfectamente igual. Estaba incómodo, pero no era por las temperaturas altas, aún a pesar de que había optado por no quitarse la bufanda por si la tela extra le ayudaba un poco más a ocultarse la piel y así nadie se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Shindou esos días no confiaba en su suerte y claro que tenía todos los motivos pertinentes para no hacerlo. Saginuma tan sólo le daba clientes de la universidad privada (y se suponía que ese sistema estaba diseñado para "protegerlo", disminuyendo las posibilidades de que se encontrara a sus _clientes_ en su vida diaria, pero justo ahora les estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata), así que Shindou tenía miedo de que al voltearse en algún pasillo terminara encontrándose cara a cara con alguna de las personas que, dicho escuetamente, ya lo habían visto desnudo.

No pensaba que pudiera ser un encuentro divertido. Para nada.

Estaba perdido y ya no sabía ni para dónde ir para encontrarse con Edgar, que no había tenido la más mínima consideración al decirle que se reunirían ahí, aun sabiendo que él no conocía los terrenos de la privada. Shindou, con los pensamientos un poco amoratados después de todo lo que Saginuma le había contado, pensaba, suponía, que no le quedaba de otra más que rendirse. Sí, rendirse sin más y hacer cuanto estuviese en sus manos para tener a Edgar contento, por lo menos hasta que éste se aburriera de él. Tendría que ser pronto, Shindou pensaba, pues él no era la octava maravilla del mundo, y seguro que había mejor gente con la que Edgar pudiese obsesionarse.

Las tormentas siempre parecen más terribles cuando recién empiezan, pero una vez que uno se aclimata a los vientos y al sonido de los truenos, se vuelve todo una simple cuestión de espera. Shindou se había tomado el tiempo para pensar detenidamente en su situación, y había concluido que no era como si él desde el principio no debiera haberse esperado que alguna cosa así de desagradable ocurriera. El padre de Shindou estaba en la cárcel, su madre prácticamente se había desentendido de él y poco le importaba cómo estaba arreglándoselas para mantenerse solo, había optado por prostituirse para poder pagar por sus estudios y no tenía un solo amigo en toda la carrera, porque él mismo había decidido que era mejor así.

En medio de todos esos fracasos amontonados, ¿qué más daba agregar uno más a la lista?

Así que a Shindou se le había concedido el dulce alivio de la resignación. Tendía a darle a Saginuma la razón y si él decía que esto era lo mejor, y que se terminaría pronto, entonces tendría que ser así.

No había seguido el último consejo de Saginuma, sin embargo, el de terminar su relación con Tsurugi. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que era _estúpido _para empezar que él pretendiera tener una relación, pero una parte terca de él dejaba que ese problema siempre quedara en segundo plano, creyéndose que quizá si era más discreto, eventualmente a Edgar dejaría de importarle.

A Shindou todavía no se le había quitado esa fea costumbre de ver las cosas con positividad de más. Al parecer le gustaba que le demostraran por las malas que él ya no tenía ningún control sobre su propia vida.

—¿Forti?

Shindou se detuvo. Quien le había hablado estaba a su izquierda, viniendo de un pasillo aledaño.

¿Había alguien escrito ya el nombre de "Shindou Takuto" por debajo del título de "Persona con peor suerte del mundo"?

Porque si no, era imperativo que se hiciera pronto.

Shindou tenía una suerte de mierda. Como buena Ley de Murphy, _lo que pudiera salir mal, saldría mal._

Shindou se volteó. Vio a un chico rubio, de bonitos ojos azules, vestido con ropa deportiva, ahí mirándole con una expresión extrañada. Pero inmediatamente sonrió.

—Qué cosa encontrarte por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?

Ya era demasiado tarde, por supuesto, para fingir que no le había escuchado y huir tan lejos como pudiera. Aun así, Takuto siguió considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo por un par de segundos más, antes de resignarse a simplemente responder al saludo y luego buscar la forma de irse.

—Hola, he estado muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

No quería establecer ninguna clase de intercambio verbal, pero es que algo le impedía ser completamente descortés con ese chico.

La verdad es que el chico no le desagradaba del todo. Lo contrario. Shindou hasta podría decir que sería de los muy pocos clientes a los que podía considerar algo cercano a _decentes_.

Mark era un americano joven y afable, guapo y muy tranquilo, pero lo realmente importante era que Mark no lo había contratado simplemente por tener un rato de calentura.

Mark era bastante peculiar.

Estudiaba producción teatral, lo que explicaba que estuviera en el edificio de los de artísticas, y tenía un amigo que también estudiaba producción teatral y se llamaba Dylan. Al parecer, Mark se había enamorado de Dylan. Y Dylan, por lo que pintaba, era muy probable que le correspondiera, así que Mark quería declarársele.

El único problema era que Mark nunca había estado con otro chico. Nunca, a sus casi veinte, por raro que sonara. Venía al parecer de una familia bastante conservadora y mientras vivía en los Estados Unidos le había costado trabajo ser cien por ciento honesto con respecto a sus preferencias.

En Alemania era diferente porque ahí no estaban sus padres para recordarle los estándares de decoro en base a los cuales se suponía tenía que vivir su vida. Así que Mark quería que Dylan fuese su novio, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que las cosas fuesen un fiasco por culpa de su falta de experiencia.

Sí, Mark había contratado a Shindou para que le enseñara cómo era que se debía tratar a un chico en la cama. Y mira que terminar siendo el muñeco de pruebas para otro resultaba muy triste para alguien que de por sí se sentía muy solo. Pero gracias a eso Shindou no aborrecía a Mark como sí lo hacía en cambio con varios otros de sus clientes, porque Mark tan solo era un chico que quería hacer feliz a otro chico. Punto final.

Shindou no quería agregar oraciones a esta historia. Tendría que huir de ahí tan pronto como le fuese posible.

—¿Qué crees? —pronunció el rubio como respuesta, y puso una sonrisa grandísima. Shindou hasta tuvo que sonreírle de vuelta—. ¡Dylan dijo que sí! ¡Y todo salió perfecto! ¡Y fue gracias a ti, Forti!

Cuando los brazos de Mark se envolvieron en su cuello, Shindou sintió que le cortaban el aire.

Estaba mal. Estaba mal. Estaba mal.

Mark le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse.

—Por cierto, su cumpleaños es este fin de semana. Vamos a celebrarlo en mi piso, ¿te vienes? Puedes traer a quien quieras —le sonreía felizmente—. Si no recuerdas mi dirección, te la mando luego al móvil, ¿vale?

Shindou sonrió y asintió. Tanto la sonrisa como el asentimiento eran una falsedad, pero eran el tipo de falsedades que chicos inocentes como Mark Kruger no iban a notar ni en un millón de años. Tras un montoncito irrelevante de palabras después, Mark se despidió de él y se fue. Shindou no había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios. En momentos como aquel no le quedaba claro qué tanto de su sonrisa era fingido y qué tanto era real. Al final del día, concluía que mucho ya no importaba qué parte de su vida era fingida y qué parte era real. A nadie le importaba realmente.

Cuando la espalda de Mark estuvo a cierta distancia de él, percibió movimiento a su costado. Se volteó. Shindou ni siquiera se permitió sentirse alarmado cuando vio a Edgar ahí. Estaba ya demasiado cansado como para alarmarse por algo.

—Hola, Edgar.

El inglés tenía una expresión rara. No era una sonrisa, pero tampoco era una cara seria. Si uno tuviera que juzgarle, diría que se estaba echando su propia Mona Lisa en ese momento. El inglés se acercó desde el final del pasillo, descruzando los brazos que había tenido frente al pecho, mirando a Takuto como si fuese una gacela bebé frente a un león.

—¿Quién era ese? —inquirió al acercarse, con el tono de un novio posesivo digno de cualquier relación enfermiza.

—Es un chico para el que trabajé una vez.

—Se te veía muy feliz hablando con él.

Shindou bajó la mirada. La depositó en cualquier lado, sobre un pliegue en la camisa de Edgar, o sobre la ventana empañada. Quedaron inertes, asesinados por el hastío provocado por su situación toda.

—Era sólo cortesía, yo no me encariño con ninguno de mis clientes —dijo. Luego, los párpados le temblaron un poco, y agregó—. Con excepción de ti.

Su voz era plana como una mesa, monótona como el mismo comercial siendo repetido una y otra vez. Ningún ser humano que se respetara podría sentirse halagado de escuchar lo que había dicho si lo decía con ese tono de voz tan fantasmal.

Edgar le agarró de la cara. Su mano era grande. Le clavó los dedos en las mejillas lo suficiente para que fuera doloroso y le levantó el rostro.

—Si vuelves a dejar que alguien además de mí te toque, Takuto, la vas a pasar muy mal, ¿me entiendes?

Su voz destilaba ácido. Takuto sintió un temblor frío recorrerle de la cabeza hasta los pies. Pensó que, sin duda, Edgar podría sentirlo temblar. Podría sentir su miedo como un perro que olfatea la debilidad de sus presas.

Su nombre, en sus labios, sonaba como una amenaza plena y clara arrojada sobre su cara. Shindou no lo entendía. No entendía por qué Saginuma le había dicho su nombre, por qué si se suponía que tenía un nombre falso para protegerse de ciertas cosas.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, y su voz sonó tan sometida que él mismo se dio miedo y asco. Edgar sonrió. Suavemente le soltó de la cara, dejándole dos puntos rojos y dolorosos en las mejillas. Luego le tocó una mejilla con la palma abierta, de manera cariñosa como si él fuese capaz de cualquier acto de cariño.

—Takuto, ¿todavía no te queda claro lo mucho que me gustas? ¿Y cuánto es que estoy dispuesto a hacer con tal de no dejarte alejarte de mí?

Edgar le besó. No esperó nunca una respuesta. Shindou, con lágrimas resbalando desde las esquinas de sus ojos, le respondió al beso.

* * *

"_Kyousuke, lo siento, pero iniciar esta relación fue un error. No puedo seguir contigo. No vuelvas a buscarme. Gracias por todo"._

Tsurugi Kyousuke no iba a rendirse así de fácil. Releyó el mensaje una última vez antes de tocar a la puerta del apartamento de Takuto.

—¿Quién es?

Kyousuke no respondió. Por miedo a que, sabiendo que era él, Shindou no abriera.

Pero Shindou supo que era él cuando no respondió, porque sabía que Kyousuke no respondería pensando que así Takuto le abriría.

Los dos se leían mutuamente las mentes.

—Kyousuke, vete.

—Takuto, no puedes hacer esto.

—Tú sabes que nunca quise esta relación.

—Eso es una mentira más grande que tu ego.

Shindou calló un momento. Tsurugi se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento. Por favor, Takuto, vamos a hablar. Por favor, sólo un momento.

—No.

—Takuto…

—Dije que no. Adiós.

No sonaron pasos de que Shindou se alejara de la puerta. Tsurugi solo dio un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Tú sabes cómo puedo ser de persistente, Takuto. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que abras. Y eventualmente tienes que abrir esta puerta, a menos que tengas ahí un refugio acondicionado para mantenerte con vida por muchas semanas.

Tras esas palabras hubo un momento de silencio. Después, Takuto abrió la puerta.

Shindou tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, las mejillas coloradas. Tsurugi frunció el ceño. Por la vez número un millón desde que había empezado a salir con Shindou, él no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Me quieres decir qué demonios está pasando? En serio, Takuto, sé que eres una persona complicada, pero esto es exagerado.

—Estás mejor sin mí —soltó el otro, desviando el rostro, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de volver a echarse a llorar.

—Takuto…

—¿Para qué te complicas las cosas? —le miró con expresión enojada. O de enojo fingido. Tsurugi ya ni sabía cómo interpretar sus gestos.

—Eres tú el que las complica, con un demonio, Takuto. Yo todo lo he hecho muy simple desde el principio. Me gustas, quiero estar contigo. Dime, ¿qué mierda es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera?

Los ojos caoba encendidos se detuvieron en los cobre. Se miraban, se miraban y Shindou no decía nada.

—Con un carajo.

Dicho esto, Tsurugi se echó al frente, detuvo la cabeza de Shindou con una mano y le besó en los labios. Shindou al principio dio señales de querer resistirse, pero terminó cediendo. Se fueron besando, Tsurugi le empujó suavemente hacia adentro, ingresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El cuarto de Shindou era muy simple. Había un colchón pegado a una pared, un librero grande sobre la opuesta, y un escritorio al final del cuarto, frente a una ventana. Eran muy pocos metros cuadrados, una cosa bastante sencilla, los baños y la cocina en su residencia eran compartidos. Había también un cuarto de música con un piano no muy bueno en algún lado que Shindou usaba para practicar.

Tsurugi le empujó hasta que llegaron a la cama y le hizo recostarse sobre ella. Shindou por momentos parecía que no quería, y luego le respondía a los besos, a las caricias, le suspiraba. Tsurugi, si alguien en ese momento le hubiese separado de Takuto, habría sido irremediablemente infeliz.

—Takuto, no hagas tonterías, por favor. Déjame quedarme… déjame quedarme contigo.

No tuvo respuesta. Pero al menos, así como eso implicaba que no había habido un _sí,_ también implicaba que no había habido un _no._

* * *

… _Will we find a way to start  
Can I hold you for the one night  
I wanna be with you for the whole night  
Let me show you who you are  
Can I hold you for your whole life  
Wanna be with you 'til your last light…_

_(___… ¿Encontraremos una forma de empezar?  
¿Puedo sostenerte esta única noche?  
Quiero estar contigo toda la noche  
Déjame mostrarte quién eres  
¿Puedo sostenerte toda tu vida?  
Quiero estar contigo hasta tu última luz_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: A Shindou los problemas se le suben a la piel._**

**_Bueno, ahora les digo mis maravillosos MOTIVOS para no haber publicado... pues nada, simplemente el capítulo no me convenció del todo. Sigue sin convencerme, pero recordemos que la última vez que estuve inconforme con un capítulo me tardé unos cuantos meses en actualizar, y no quería que eso volviera a suceder, así que le cambié algunas cosillas y decidí publicarlo como estaba. Espero que no esté tan desastroso como yo lo siento._**

**_Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo mañana. El siguiente capítulo a mi parecer es un capítulo bonito. Y por una vez, con 'bonito' no quiero decir 'lleno de sufrimiento sin fin' :D_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Hay cosas que hacen sonreír a Ryuuji. De verdad las hay._**

**_Farewell!_**


	81. Song 81: Delivery

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! No llegué ayer, pero here I am today :D

**Mouka**, me alegra que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado, yo pensaba que me había quedado terrible así que te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar *corazón* prometo que no tardaremos mucho en volver a ver a Shindou :D

**Nicole Automne,** en caso de que estés leyendo aquí haha, te agradezco mil los reviews a los fics de NOG y disculpa que no te haya contestado aún, lo haré pronto, ¡muchas gracias! *corazóninfinito*

Nada más por el momento. Sólo decir que esta canción es buenísima.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Sonrisas que saben a finales.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 81. Delivery**

(/watch?v=Jd4349BSxiE)

Goenji observó a Midorikawa dormido sobre la cama. Entraba sólo un poquito de luz a través de la cortina que tapaba la puerta que daba al balcón. Por lo demás, estaba oscuro. Ryuuji estaba dormido de lado, con el cabello suelto desparramado sobre la almohada. Goenji no entendía cómo es que le podía gustar tanto, tanto. Verle tan tranquilo le sumergía una paz en el pecho que no podría quitarle ni un terremoto. Sonrió al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger su mochila de una silla. Repasó una vez las cosas que estaban dentro. Sacó una libreta y la dejó sobre la silla, y después se echó la mochila al hombro.

Se acercó a la cama. El teléfono de Ryuuji estaba sobre el buró. Había sonado varias veces pero Ryuuji no se había despertado. Goenji mismo había intentado hacer que se despertara, porque no sabía si tendría alguna clase temprano, pero Ryuuji o le había ignorado o realmente estaba dormido al nivel de la inconsciencia. El caso era que no había podido despertarlo. Shuuya vio que quien le estaba hablando era alguien que estaba registrado como "Retrasado". Asumió que o podía tratarse de Fubuki o de Hiroto. Pensó en contestar, porque no sabía si quien estuviese hablando estaría preocupado o tendría alguna cosa importante pendiente con el rubio, pero cuando pensó que Ryuuji podría molestarse mucho de que él se tomara esas libertades, optó finalmente por no hacerlo.

Así que dejó una nota sobre el buró, debajo del teléfono, y salió de la habitación. No podía saltarse su clase de esa mañana porque tenía una exposición importante en equipo, de otro modo quizá habría decidido quedarse en casa con Ryuuji. Le dejó su juego de llaves extra y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Ryuuji entró a su hogar cerca de la una. Se le veía muy normal, así que cuando Hiroto le vio llegar por dentro se le revolvieron sensaciones de alivio. Se levantó del mueble sobre el que estaba y caminó hasta el rubio.

—¿A dónde te fuiste a meter?

Ryuuji frunció el ceño y le miró.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa que no llegue a la casa?

Era cierto que eso era extraño. Pero el comportamiento errático de Ryuuji de los últimos días probablemente había sido motivo suficiente para alarmar al pelirrojo al punto de estar pendiente de él como una madre de su hijo bebé.

—No te desaparezcas así —le dijo sin responder a la pregunta. Pero no era muy necesario. Ryuuji probablemente ya había entendido por qué estaba tan preocupado, y Hiroto sabía que Ryuuji jamás precisaba de sus explicaciones—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Está todo bien?

Lo escudriñaba como si buscara la parte de él que se había roto durante la noche. Pero Ryuuji le miró y sus ojos negros tenían algo que antes les faltaba y carecían de algo que antes les sobraba.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Quién te crio para ser un acosador? —le dijo en tono de broma, y Hiroto medio sonrió.

—Deberías agradecer que todavía hay alguien al que le importa lo que pase con tu patético trasero.

—Mi trasero no tiene nada de patético y además es muy asunto mío, gracias.

Se hizo al que iba a caminar hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando Hiroto volvió a hablarle.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ryuuji pausó su andar. Estaba dándole las espaldas a Hiroto. Sabía que Hiroto, aunque a veces estuviese a años luz de él en lo que respectaba a… todo, de todas formas seguía siendo uno de los únicos seres humanos en el universo que le conocían de verdad.

Si no es que el único, realmente.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Ryuuji calló por un momento. Luego habló.

—Quisiera decirte muchas cosas.

—Pues dilas.

—No hay manera.

Hiroto frunció el ceño.

—Ryuuji…

El rubio se volteó. Le miró un momento. Le miró a los ojos verdes, dulces, bonitos, como dos esmeraldas brillantes y pulidas. Los ojos que en algún período de su vida habían sido un escondrijo de todo lo malo que existía en el mundo. Miró también su cabello más rojo que las manzanas y los amaneceres. Ryuuji ya había olvidado a qué olía y cuál era su textura, y no recordaba si es que alguna vez lo había sabido siquiera, porque cuando él y Hiroto habían sido más cercanos a Ryuuji le había costado mucho trabajo entrar en contacto con la gente. Quizá no sabía cómo se sentía enterrar los dedos en el cabello rojo de Hiroto porque en el pasado nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Y miró por último su piel blanca, intacta, suave, de arena, de perlas y espuma en el mar. Ryuuji tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo. Ryuuji no quería que Hiroto tuviera una sola cicatriz en su cuerpo jamás.

Tendría que ir hasta el fin del mundo para cuidar de esa persona que tenía frente a él. Sabía que Hiroto tenía a Gazelle. Y a Kidou, y a Saginuma, y a todos sus amigos del equipo de fútbol. Y Shirou tenía a Kidou, y también, de cierta forma, a Atsuya, aquel desconocido que nunca iba a abandonarlo así fuera una ilusión creada por su mente afiebrada.

Y Goenji, Goenji tenía un padre y una hermanita, una familia, un montón de amigos.

Ryuuji había hecho las cosas bien, ¿verdad? Lo había hecho todo bien. Ya no había nadie que le necesitara, ya no había nadie que no pudiese continuar con su vida si él desaparecía.

Sonrió.

—Nunca te dije que me gustaba mucho que me llevaras a comer helados, ¿verdad?

Se volteó y caminó hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él. Hiroto suspiró. Fue a la cocina a prepararles el almuerzo.

* * *

A Goenji se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a Ryuuji aparecerse en la estación de trenes de la ciudad. Había una maleta pequeña a un lado suyo, estaba frente al andén y pronto abordaría. Ryuuji se acercó a él.

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—El lunes temprano.

—¿Y de verdad vas a terminar con él?

La sonrisa de Goenji se debilitó un poco. Se volvió triste. Bajó los ojos.

—Sí, Ryuuji, de verdad. En realidad, es algo formal más que nada, creo que Kazemaru y yo terminamos desde hace mucho.

—¿Esa es tu manera de no sentirte culpable por lo que pasó anoche?

Goenji se sonrojó.

—Tienes una especie de maldad muy grande en el alma, Ryuuji.

El rubio sonrió. Miró al tren. Una ancianita iba subiendo por la puerta que estaba cerca de ellos. Un empleado pasaba a toda prisa.

—¿Has pensado cómo vas a hacerlo?

Goenji suspiró.

—Mil veces y aún no lo sé —miró él también hacia el tren—. Hacerlo apenas llegue no parece bien. Hacerlo antes de irme tampoco. Supongo que las cosas se irán dando.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ryuuji no pudo ocultar que había un poco de celos en su pregunta. "Que las cosas se fuesen dando" podía implicar un millón de posibilidades.

—Que quizá cuando llegue sea él el que termine conmigo, o qué se yo. Quizá los dos ya tenemos muy claro cómo están las cosas. No podía terminar con él por una plática de FacePlace ni nada así, Ryuuji, se lo debo. Pero ir sólo para hacerlo también me parece que está muy mal. Sin embargo, supongo que de las malas opciones, es la mejor.

Midorikawa bajó la mirada.

—Prométeme que no vas a hacer ahí con él lo que hiciste anoche conmigo.

Goenji le miró. Era totalmente extraño que Ryuuji le hiciese una petición como aquella. No era acostumbrado que Ryuuji se portara así, como si él realmente le importara y como si realmente le dieran celos.

—¿Me creerás si te lo prometo? —lo preguntaba porque Ryuuji tendría todos los motivos para desconfiar de él, visto como era que el peliplata había manejado sus relaciones con él y con Kazemaru todo este tiempo.

—Sí. Al final, si me mientes, un día se sabrá. Las mentiras son así. Por eso yo no las digo. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Otra vez miró al tren, como si estuviesen rodeados de lecciones y sabidurías de la vida y él las estuviese buscando en el aire o sobre los cristales de la máquina.

—Eso creo —Goenji pausó un momento, y luego agregó—. Lo prometo.

—Está bien.

Se quedaron así un momento, Midorikawa mirando al tren y Goenji mirándole a él.

—Ryuuji.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Me quieres?

Ryuuji finalmente se volteó hacia él. Levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Crees que te voy a responder a eso?

Goenji sonrió.

—Te amo. Nos vemos el lunes.

Goenji se acercó, le dio un beso bien dado sobre los labios y luego se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta del tren. Volteó sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa, y Ryuuji le miró con cara de nada. Ni de molesto, ni de enternecido o feliz, simplemente nada. Goenji se subió cuando los pitidos que avisaban que las puertas se cerrarían pronto empezaron a sonar. Ryuuji se dio la vuelta para irse. Sonrió también.

* * *

—Tierra a Ryuuji —dijo Kidou, chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara del otro alemán. Ryuuji volteó a verle con cara de aburrido. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano. Kidou tenía el ceño fruncido—. Te decía que logré conseguir su número de contacto, ya hablé con su secretario y dice que podemos reunirnos. Voy a viajar mañana a Berlín para verlos.

Ryuuji frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a ir hasta Berlín?

—¿Qué te sorprende?

Bajó los ojos. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarle nada sobre mí.

Kidou frunció los labios.

—Pensaba que si ella los había atendido a los dos, es posible que los dos hayan pasado por el mismo problema. Pero realmente no quiero hacerte hablar de cosas que no quieras hablar. ¿Shirou alguna vez te ha hablado de su pasado?

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo las cosas vagas que a ti te ha dicho también. Que tenía problemas, que le daban muchos medicamentos, pero nunca habla de lo que pasó antes de que llegara al orfanato. Es como si lo hubiese arrancado de su memoria.

Kidou bajó la mirada. Permaneció en silencio un momento.

—Me siento un poco mal de que nos reunamos a sus espaldas para hablar sobre él.

Ryuuji le miró.

—Yuuto, ¿te soy honesto? —Kidou asintió—. Ya no sé si Shirou siquiera se daría cuenta de que nos reunimos para hablar de él. Después de todo, en su mente somos la misma persona.

Se les coló un silencio helado. Kidou levantó el rostro, observando al techo del pequeño café, pensativo. Luego volvió a bajar el rostro para ver a Ryuuji por detrás de las gafas.

—Tengo miedo de lo que ella me diga.

Ryuuji desvió la mirada.

—Si tu teoría de que Shirou y yo pasamos por situaciones similares es cierta, entonces no te va a decir nada bonito, Yuuto —las pupilas le temblaron, aunque habría sido imperceptible para Kidou—. Yo tengo miedo de que Shirou ya no pueda regresar. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Kidou bajó la mirada.

—Cuidamos de él. Eso es todo.

* * *

"_¿Estás en un hostal?"_

"_Y tengo el labio partido"._

Ryuuji fue escribiéndose con Goenji gran parte de la tarde, hasta que tuvo que irse para trabajar. Antes de salir le escribió un último mensaje.

"_Tu amigo Yuuto está saliendo con mi amigo Shirou, ¿sabías eso? Necesito que me prometas otra cosa. Ayuda a Yuuto a manejar las cosas si es que un día Shirou se le sale de las manos, por favor. Porque podría pasar"._

Goenji tardó un poco en contestar, como analizando toda la retahíla de información.

"_Ryuuji, ¿por qué últimamente hablas como si fueses a irte a algún lado?"_

Midorikawa ya había salido, y no llevó su teléfono consigo, así que no le respondió

* * *

… _There is something different about you today  
Something changed  
There is something in your life that I don't know  
And you won't say_

_(…)_

_And the more you ask of me  
The more I am prepared to give__…_

_(___… Hay algo diferente en ti hoy  
Algo cambió  
Hay algo en tu vida que no conozco  
Y no lo dirás__

_(___…)__

_Y mientras más pidas de mí  
Más estoy preparado para dar___…_)_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Nunca decir adiós fue tan fácil.  
**_

_**Esta canción me gustó mucho para estos dos, particularmente por la línea de "mientras más pidas de mí, más estoy preparado para dar". Creo que describe la escencia de lo que Goenji siente, que a pesar de lo difícil que le ha sido manejar a Ryuuji, ha seguido ahí, fiel y constante. También me gustan mucho las primeras líneas, porque definitivamente algo cambió en la vida de Ryuuji, y siguen habiendo cosas que no va a decir nunca.**_

_**La letra completa de esta canción está en musixmatch. La subí yo porque no estaba disponible en ningún otro lugar haha.**_

_**Por cierto, vamos en el capítulo 81. Estamos muy cerca de terminar la segunda parte de TTF e iniciar la tercera parte, que es también la final, y que es un poco más breve que las dos anteriores. Eso me genera sentimientos encontrados, la verdad.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: Atsuya, momentos. Kidou llega a Berlín. Sólo encuentra nubes negras.**_

_**See you soon!**_


	82. Song 82: Rape me

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Dolores muy fuertes.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 82. Rape me**

(/watch?v=FS7n8bkw-NQ)

Atsuya tenía ojos color polvo y cabello color atardecer. En la mirada de Atsuya, los días siempre terminaban más rápido. En su piel, los días siempre eran más fríos.

* * *

Kidou llegó al edificio. Era un edificio de una arquitectura muy particular, con grandes salas redondas de cristal en la esquina derecha de cada piso que hacían parecer que había un único tubo grande de cristal atravesándolo. Era color tierra, con unas cápsulas amarillas del lado opuesto al de las salas de cristal; las ventanas de cada piso eran alargadas y horizontales, opacas y reflejando las nubes de afuera. Era una arquitectura muy particular, cosa común en Berlín. La ciudad en sí era una ciudad de silencios. Plagada por historia de tintes que daban escalofríos, sus turistas eran los más reflexivos de todos, observando cada sitio histórico, monumento y memorial en actitud totalmente contemplativa. Berlín era oscura y a la vez llena de mucha luz.

Kidou ingresó al edificio y se encontró con una recepción. Habló, dio su nombre, le dijeron que esperara.

El cielo afuera se iba nublando conforme pasaban los minutos. Berlín se hacía más gris. Kidou suspiró. Se puso los audífonos y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia afuera.

* * *

El aguanieve era su cosa menos favorita en la vida. A Atsuya no le gustaba que cayera nada del cielo, pero el aguanieve le parecía especialmente espeluznante.

Extrañaba a su madre. Aunque apenas podía recordarla, sospechando sólo que su cuerpo era calientito, pero tenía la impresión de que cuando ella había estado en casa los cuartos solían estar más limpios, las paredes más calientes, la mesa más llena. Tenía la impresión de que ella sí sonreía, y no de manera cruel como lo hacía el _monstruo. _Tenía la impresión de que ella había sido una cosa buena, pero no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se había ido.

Atsuya entró a su cuarto. Ahí estaba su gemelo, echado sobre la cama. Estaba desnudo pero cubierto por las sábanas. Aún desde la puerta, Atsuya notaba que temblaba.

Atsuya tenía la teoría de que Shirou pasaba más frío porque su cabello era del color de la nieve. Shirou estaba compuesto por partículas de invierno, a diferencia de él que, como un atardecer, todavía tenía un poco de luz y de sol. Shirou pasaba el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo sobre la cama y apenas hablaba. La mayor parte del tiempo tan sólo emitía ruidos ininteligibles.

Atsuya se metía a la cama, taponeaba a Shirou con tantas sábanas como podía y lo abrazaba fuerte.

—Shhh, shhh —le susurraba, espantando al frío. Sólo en sus brazos Shirou dejaba de temblar—. Yo estoy aquí. Yo estoy aquí.

* * *

Llamaron a Kidou después de un rato. Un tipo joven, pero al menos diez o quince años mayor que él, aunque estaba tan bien conservado que bien podría hacerse pasar por alguien menor. Tenía una barba poblada pero bien cortada y ojos que denotaban cansancio de quien sabe qué.

—¿Kidou Yuuto?

Él se levantó y asintió, removiendo los audífonos y guardándoselos en un bolsillo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿eres Kudou?

El otro asintió. Kidou sonrió, reconociendo que él era la persona con la que había hablado un par de días antes.

—¿La señorita Kira ya puede verme?

—Ven —dijo Kudou, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que le siguiera y empezando a caminar por uno de los pasillos. Kidou le siguió.

Llegaron a una oficina a la que Kudou entró, dejando la puerta abierta para Kidou. El estudiante ingresó.

La oficina era grande, de un estilo más tradicional que moderno, decorada con madera, libreros elegantes y un gran escritorio en el medio. En un extremo había otro escritorio que era probablemente el que usaba Kudou, y el centro estaba ocupado por una pequeña salita.

Hitomiko Kira estaba tomándose un café. Se puso de pie, dejando la taza humeante sobre el escritorio y rodeó éste para ir hacia la salita.

—Bienvenido, joven Kidou. Siéntate, por favor.

—Muchas gracias.

Hitomiko se sentó en uno de los muebles. Kudou en otro y Kidou en un tercero. La mesa de en medio era un cubo grande de madera con cajones a los costados. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Era, con todo, un ambiente bastante acogedor. La luz que entraba por las ventanas era blanca y clara, filtrándose desde el cielo nublado. Era acogedor, pero silencioso. Silencioso como la gran Berlín.

* * *

Los gritos de Atsuya eran desgarradores. _No, no, no._ Suplicaba siempre. Por mero instinto de supervivencia.

Un día muy frío una anciana del pueblo le regaló una bufanda. Era blanca y esponjosa y olía a algo raro. A novedad. Atsuya no lo sabía, pero era una bufanda nueva. La habían comprado especialmente para él.

Había corrido como loco por la tierra húmeda hasta llegar a su casa de madera en las afueras. Había entrado y había corrido al cuarto. Shirou estaba sobre la cama, como siempre. Atsuya se subió rápidamente y se deshizo de la bufanda para ponérsela a Shirou en el cuello. Estaba tan suavecita, tan calientita. Shirou había levantado las manitas y había apretado la bufanda con suavidad. Parecía que la textura le había gustado porque había sonreído. Había vuelto a apretarla y entonces su sonrisa se había convertido en una risita. Shirou se estaba riendo. Se estaba riendo porque la bufanda era maravillosa y Atsuya estaba feliz con ganas. Feliz, lisa y llanamente feliz.

Cuando habían sacado a Shirou de ese infierno, había caído al suelo una cosa espantosa. Un pedazo de trapo gris y feo, sucio y de olor desagradable que había estado envuelto alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

Hitomiko Kira tenía un expediente entre manos, sobre las rodillas. Lo hojeó un momento con cara mortalmente seria antes de levantar los ojos para mirar a Kidou. Ella era probablemente un par de años menor que su secretario, y si él lucía cansado, ella lucía a punto de caerse muerta sobre el suelo. Parecía que era una fuerza invisible y portentosa la que la mantenía en pie.

—Entonces conoces a Shirou —dijo ella, viéndole detrás de unas gafas de armazón púrpura. Kidou asintió. Kudou parecía muy cómodo con los brazos sobre el respaldo del mueble y las piernas cruzadas. Movió a un lado el rostro cuando Kidou asintió, como si el tema no le concerniera—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo lo conociste?

Ahí empezaba el meollo de todo ese asunto.

—Estaba intentando tirarse de un puente.

* * *

Kudou se había puesto a tomar notas. Estaba masticando lo que aseguraba ser un chicle de tabaco, y de vez en cuando hacía movimientos nerviosos con las piernas o con las manos. Hitomiko escuchaba con atención, pero parecía que cada palabra estaba ayudando a destrozarle toda el alma, si bien su rostro permanecía impasible y su cuerpo relajado. Uno tenía que ver tras capas y capas de indiferencia para saber cuánto era que el tema le importaba. Pasaba lo mismo con Kudou.

—Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo le ha dicho todo sobre sí mismo. Él y yo hemos estado viéndonos algunas veces para platicar al respecto. Estamos muy preocupados.

Así más o menos había finalizado su relato. Después había mirado a Kira esperando a que ella soltara lo que tenía que soltar, el motivo por el que él había ido hasta ahí.

Ella permaneció por un momento inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada. Tras eso finalmente suspiró.

—Ya veo —dijo. Miró hacia afuera, luego regresó la mirada al interior. Kudou había dejado de escribir y ahora no retiraba la mirada de la mesa. Si alguien que los conociera muy bien hubiese estado ahí, habría adivinado que estaban tenebrosamente conmocionados, preocupados más allá de cualquier cosa—. Kidou, te agradezco que seas tan buen amigo de Shirou.

Lo dijo como si fuera su propia madre, agradeciéndole por estar cuidando de su pequeño. Kidou sintió una gran ola de desesperanza cayéndole encima cuando la escuchó.

* * *

Shirou despertó una tarde, tenía los ojos llorosos y el estómago demasiado vacío. Atsuya no había venido en un buen rato.

No podía medir el tiempo. No sabía que en realidad Atsuya se había ido desde hacía días.

—¿Atsu?

Su voz estaba seca y desgarrada como debía estarlo una voz normalmente despreciada, normalmente sin uso. Levantó un poco la cabecita, pero no mucho, siempre se sentía demasiado cansado como para verdaderamente moverse. Buscó con los ojos por toda la habitación. No había señales de él.

—¿Atsu?

Uno de sus infiernos estaba a punto de terminarse. El otro apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

Kidou abandonó el edificio. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que se encontró con un parque. Fue y se sentó ahí. El cielo ya se había nublado por completo, había frío y una lluvia se anunciaba. La gente pasaba de un lado a otro con sus chaquetas gruesas y uno que otro paraguas. Kidou bajó la mirada. Empezó a llorar.

No se podía manejar tanto dolor. No de esa manera. No en una vida sola. No de manera tan injusta.

Se encorvó sobre las piernas, tapándose la cara con las manos, su espalda estremeciéndose con los temblores de sus pulmones.

Dios santo, cuánto dolor.

* * *

A Shirou lo sentaron en una mesita de su tamaño. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto. Le pusieron frente a él un plato con cereal muy dulce. Shirou no sabía cómo usar la cuchara, así que tuvieron que ayudarlo a comer hasta que entendió cómo podía hacerlo solo.

Después de comer lo bañaron. Luego lo vistieron con ropa muy caliente y lo recostaron en una cama suave. Le pusieron una bufanda azul y muy esponjada alrededor del cuello. Él levantó los ojitos de polvo, sonrió.

—Gracias, Atsuya.

Su cuidadora no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

* * *

… _I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern  
You're gonna stink and burn…_

_(___… Besaré tus heridas abiertas  
Aprecio tu preocupación  
Vas a apestar y a arder___…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Atsuya es todo lo que mantiene a Shirou a salvo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Las cosas con las que Goenji y Kazemaru se encuentran al volver a verse son un montón de promesas rotas._**

**_Hasta pronto!_**


	83. Song 83: Promises

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nothing in particular.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 83. Promises**

(/watch?v=K8nNTvIu8ZI)

Si había en esta cosa que llamamos mundo algo llamado karma, si eso verdaderamente existe y es tangible, Goenji lo había comprobado. Acababa de hacerlo. Tenía varias partes del cuerpo magulladas, incluyendo aquella donde se generara el sentido común. Porque él no entendía nada.

Había llegado a Dijon a las nueve de la mañana como tenía que ser. Era una mañana fría y nublada. Había caído una llovizna ligera en su camino hasta ahí. Para cuando llegó, se encontró con una pequeña ciudad llena de calles húmedas. El tren se detuvo y él se bajó.

No sabía para dónde tenía que ir ni qué tenía que hacer. No sabía si su alemán sería bienvenido por los franceses. Sabía que el inglés no lo sería tanto. Y de francés no entendía ni dos palabras, más que las que Kazemaru le decía de vez en cuando. Pero dudaba que un _je t'aime_ fuese a servirle de mucho en ese momento.

Su Internet no le funcionaba ahí, así que intentó conectarse a alguna red de la estación, pero tal cosa era inexistente. La gente a su alrededor hablaba un francés correteado e iban de un lado a otro con total seguridad. Él se quedó mirando a la calle que parecía extenderse serpenteante por debajo de la plataforma. Kazemaru supuestamente vivía muy cerca de la estación, en una residencia llamada _Arquebuse, _en la que el sonido de los trenes se escuchaba siempre, tanto que el pobre había tenido que comprarse tapones para los oídos para sobrevivir las primeras noches, antes de que su cerebro se acostumbrara al ruido.

Goenji dio algunos pasos por ahí. Le parecía que debería haber algún ascensor para ir al piso de abajo. Vio a una muchacha descendiendo con una maleta más grande que ella por las escaleras que había en medio del andén, y se preguntó si acaso su suposición del ascensor sería errónea. Un empleado francés observaba a la chica y no parecía estar por ofrecerle su ayuda, hasta que finalmente la empatía pareció ganarle y bajó para ofrecerle cargar su maleta más grande.

Goenji miró el teléfono. Nueve diez.

Repentinamente se le aparecieron unas manos desde atrás que le taparon los ojos. Goenji sólo sintió pánico de ser atacado por un milisegundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Kazemaru que por fin había llegado.

—_¿Quién soy?_

Goenji no le entendió el francés. Sonrió e hizo amago de darse la vuelta. Kazemaru retiró sus manos para permitírselo y, sólo estuvieron frente a frente, se le arrojó al cuello para abrazarle.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Esa pregunta debería estar reservada para ocasiones diferentes. No para reencuentros, no para momentos importantes. Era extraño. Era como si Kazemaru y Goenji llevaran una eternidad lejos. Como si lo mejor que pudiese decirse ahora que por fin se reencontraban, ellos dos que supuestamente se amaban con el alma, era _hola, ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien, bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

Kazemaru estaba entre sus brazos, y le resultaba tan familiar. Tan familiar el cosquilleo de las pestañas largas de Kazemaru sobre su cuello, su aliento suavecito sobre la piel. Tan familiar la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él y de su cabello junto a su mejilla. Aunque el cabello de Kazemaru olía diferente, quizá porque en Francia había optado por usar un champú diferente al que usaba en Alemania. También tendría un par de kilos de más encima que los panes y pasteles franceses le habrían empaquetado con facilidad. Y llevaba una chaqueta color café que Goenji reconocía como una que Kazemaru había comprado en Düsselden y que ahora salía en la mitad de sus fotos de Dijon, porque no se había llevado demasiados abrigos consigo.

Kazemaru encajaba entre sus brazos como un recuerdo. Y abrazarlo sabía a tardes comiendo waffles hechos por su madre en la salita de su casa, mientras se veían alguna serie por Movlix.

Kazemaru se alejó un poco. Sus brazos seguían sobre sus hombros y las manos de Goenji estaban presionándolo de la cintura. Ni uno ni otro pensó demasiado en ello antes de que sus labios terminaran juntos, el primer beso del intercambio, el primer beso después de meses, el beso del que habrían hablado alguna vez antes de que Kazemaru se fuera y que en algún período de sus vidas había parecido algo esperado e importante.

No sabía a nada, pero a la vez sabía a un mundo de cosas. No querían darlo, pero a la vez se morían por hacerlo.

Por respeto, quizá. Porque se lo debían el uno al otro.

Porque alguna vez de verdad se habían querido.

Se separaron y se miraron. Ninguno supo reconocer la tristeza profunda en los ojos del otro, la nostalgia que se siente por las cosas que ya no le pertenecen a uno, porque les costaba ya de por sí demasiado concentrarse en no decir o hacer algo equivocado en ese momento. Porque se estaban midiendo. Porque quizá ambos estaban esperando a que el otro fuese el primer valiente que tuviese el valor de decir las cosas tal cual eran.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando alguien jaló bruscamente a Goenji del hombro, obligándole de manera forzada a alejarse de Kazemaru.

Goenji apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en quién había sido o por qué, cuando un puño cerrado se le fue contra la cara. Y luego le habían empujado del pecho para alejarlo aún más de Kazemaru y otro puño se le había estrellado en la boca. El dolor y la sensación rara en el labio le hicieron adivinar que acababan de rompérselo.

Y eso no ayudó precisamente a que Goenji Shuuya estuviese muy feliz.

Las manos se le fueron al frente para sostener al tipo que le estaba atacando, voltearlo con fuerza e irse contra él, arrojándolo sobre el suelo. El golpe seco indicó que toda su espalda se había impactado con fuerza sobre el cemento, y la gente ya comenzaba a lanzar exclamaciones, diciendo quién sabe qué tonterías en francés. A Goenji le pareció escuchar una especie de acalorado regaño, y antes de que propinara el primer golpe ya había alguien jaloneándolo para alejarlo de su presa.

A Sakuma también le sostuvo otra persona cuando intentó levantarse e ir hacia él, y de pronto se encontraron detenidos el uno frente al otro con cara de querer matarse, taladrándose las pieles con los ojos, pero sin poder hacer nada. Sakuma lucía positivamente enfurecido y hasta respiraba con agitación. Goenji estaba intentando tranquilizarse, aunque el hecho de que le hubiesen detenido antes de que devolviera al menos un golpe no estaba ayudando en nada. Sakuma se volteó hacia un lado y dijo algo.

—_Ichirouta, ¿qué estaba haciendo?_

Goenji no lo comprendió y en ese momento empezó a aborrecer al francés y a su estúpida incapacidad para entenderlo. Reconoció tan sólo el nombre de Kazemaru, el que incluso él usaba raramente porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a llamar a Kazemaru por su apellido. Le decía _Kaze _de cariño, y eso evitaba que sonara tan formal.

Kazemaru estaba a unos cuantos pasos de los dos. Algunas personas se le quedaron viendo como si esperaran algo de él, y en ese momento Goenji se unió a ellas. De pronto, todos los ojos estaban puestos en el alemán de ojos avellana.

Kazemaru lucía como que no sabía ni cómo seguir respirando. Sus ojos pasaban de Sakuma a Goenji a los alrededores como si buscara la solución a lo que tenía que hacer en algún lado de por ahí.

Cuando pareció no encontrarla, se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar. Sakuma le llamó una vez. Goenji ninguna.

Sakuma tardó un rato en reaccionar, evidentemente tan confundido como Goenji. Pero, tras un rato, cuando Kazemaru ya se había desaparecido por la estación, el francés se deshizo de la persona que le estaba sosteniendo y se fue caminando en la misma dirección.

A Goenji le soltaron después de eso. Uno de los empleados empezó a gritarle en francés pero él no entendía nada y, tras un rato, simplemente asintió, tomó su maleta, y salió tan rápido como pudo de ahí.

* * *

"_¿Estás en un hostal?"_

"_Y tengo el labio partido"._

No sabía por qué, pero casi podía imaginarse a Midorikawa riéndose. Lo podía ver ahí frente a él, con una expresión burlona, disfrutando que el karma por fin le hubiese tocado las narices.

O los labios, mejor dicho, en este caso.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

Goenji dio la explicación, que resultó menos larga y complicada de lo que esperaba. Había besado a Kazemaru, y de pronto Sakuma había aparecido de la nada y se había puesto a golpearlo.

Finalmente, Kazemaru se había ido y los había dejado a los dos ahí, como idiotas.

Goenji no omitió la parte del beso. Tal como Midorikawa le había dicho apenas la tarde anterior, no tenía caso decir mentiras. Las cosas eventualmente se sabían.

"_Kazemaru te engañó"._

Goenji frunció el ceño cuando leyó ese mensaje. Y sus dedos escribieron rápidamente que eso era _totalmente _imposible, porque, oye, este era Kazemaru Ichirouta de quien se estaba hablando y él era la persona más buena y más fiel del planeta.

Otra vez, pudo imaginarse a Ryuuji burlándose de él a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

"_Yuuto dijo lo mismo de ti. Y mira"._

Ese fue un golpe espléndidamente bajo, que sólo Midorikawa Ryuuji podía darle y esperar ser instantáneamente perdonado, sin mayor consecuencia. Goenji se ofuscó tanto por las posibilidades que lo que Ryuuji acababa de decir implicaban, que no notó una parte importantísima de lo que el rubio había dicho.

_Yuuto._

Porque si Goenji hubiese estado más concentrado, se habría preguntado en qué momento había sido que Midorikawa Ryuuji y Kidou Yuuto se habían dirigido la palabra. Más aún lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación. Y luego que la conversación tuviera algo que ver con él. Y todo eso. Detalles.

"_Yo seré muy idiota pero no puedo creerme que Kazemaru tenga en él lo que se necesita para engañar a otra persona"._

"_¿Y qué se necesita, según tú?"_

"_Ser muy mala persona"._

Esta vez, Goenji no tuvo que intentar determinar si Ryuuji se estaría riendo de él o no, porque el otro lo dejó plenamente claro.

"_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"._

"_No le veo lo gracioso…"._

"_Lo gracioso es que tú, a tus veinte años, todavía pienses que existe la gente buena y la gente mala, Goenji Shuuya. Toda la gente tiene un lado muy mierda y también un lado muy bueno dentro de sí. A veces uno es más grande y notorio que el otro, pero no hay tal cosa como malas y buenas personas"._

"_No estoy seguro de eso"._

"_Te lo digo yo que sé más del mundo que tú"._

"_Eso no lo voy a discutir"._

Goenji suspiró. Bajó su teléfono. Estaba sentado al borde de su cama de sábanas rosas. El cuarto era amplio y cómodo, uno hasta podría imaginarse viviendo ahí por una larga temporada. Tenía una ventana que daba hacia afuera, al cielo nublado y a los tejados de las casitas aledañas. Estaba en el tercer piso, el último del hostal. No había ni frío ni calor.

"_Entonces Kazemaru me engañó, según tú"._

"_Está claro como el agua"._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque se fue. Si Kazemaru no te hubiese engañado, cuando Sakuma te golpeó se habría puesto de tu lado. Pero no lo hizo, ¿y por qué? Porque no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno. Porque les mintió a los dos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el que salía perdiendo era él, así que hizo lo más razonable"._

Y lo más razonable, según esto, había sido largarse y dejar a Goenji ahí solo, sabiendo que ni tenía donde quedarse ni se le daba muy bien el idioma. A pesar de que Goenji estaba tomando clases de francés desde hacía meses, la verdad es que sólo se había metido a la clase para ver a Midorikawa y su conocimiento del idioma todavía era demasiado básico. Ni qué decir de su pronunciación. Y no había que intentar bajo ninguna circunstancia que él entendiera algo de lo que los franceses decían, que éstos parecían divertirse hablando lo más rápido posible para hacer a cualquier probabilidad de comprenderles imposible.

Kazemaru había sido bastante hijo de puta.

Pero Goenji también.

Karma.

"_Tu amigo Yuuto está saliendo con mi amigo Shirou, ¿sabías eso? Necesito que me prometas otra cosa. Ayuda a Yuuto a manejar las cosas si es que un día Shirou se le sale de las manos, por favor. Porque podría pasar"._

Goenji releyó el mensaje unas cuantas veces. Había un montón de cosas que no encajaban en ese mensaje que Ryuuji acababa de mandar, siendo la más importante eso de que _Kidou_ estaba saliendo con _Fubuki Shirou. _

Pero estaba también ese tono… ese tono que Midorikawa había estado usando últimamente en sus conversaciones, y que Goenji en ese momento sintió muy claramente que NO era su imaginación.

Midorikawa casi parecía comportarse como si estuviese dejando todas sus cosas en orden antes de…

"_Ryuuji, ¿por qué últimamente hablas como si fueses a irte a algún lado?"_

Pero Ryuuji acababa de decirle que estaba de salida. Y quizá había apagado el teléfono, o no lo había llevado, o lo había llevado pero no iba a usarlo. Así que el peliplata se quedó esperando por una respuesta que al menos esa noche no iba a llegar.

* * *

El día había sido largo. Después de huir deshonrosamente de la estación, Goenji se había perdido en el centro, o lo que suponía que era el centro. Tras un rato de caminar había decidido parar en un cafecito para tomar algo de desayuno. Se comió un croissant con un café. El lugarcillo era acogedor, muy pequeño, y estaba justo al lado de una placilla bastante linda de la ciudad, en la que había un enorme carrusel que Goenji reconocía como el mismo que había aparecido al fondo de la primera foto que Kazemaru le había enviado después de llegar a Dijon. El carrusel era grande, con el techo de franjas blancas y rojas, estaba detrás de una fuente de piedra y lo rodeaban varios comercios emplazados en edificios viejos de apariencia muy pintoresca, con sus techos triangulares y cubiertos de tejas rojas.

Goenji aprovechó el _wifi _gratuito del café para buscar hostales. Había uno relativamente cerca de su ubicación llamado _Le Jacquemart, _que además tenía un precio decente, comparado al resto. Pagar treinta y tres euros por un cuarto de hostal con baño compartido era una millonada, pero supuso que sería el problema con estar en una ciudad relativamente pequeña. Poca competencia significaba precios más inflados. Además, era Francia. Sus precios eran menos amigables que los alemanes.

Goenji llegó a Le Jacquemart casi a la una de la tarde. Le dejaron una habitación del último piso y, tras subir las empinadísimas escaleras del tercer piso, fue y se tiró sobre su nueva y temporal cama. Sin haberlo querido se quedó dormido por un par de horas, quizá como producto del estrés y también de la noche de viaje que había hecho, porque aunque había viajado en un _couchette, _el ruido y las paradas numerosas del tren no garantizaron un sueño tranquilo.

Se despertó con hambre por la tarde y volvió a salir para buscar algo de almuerzo. Regresó al hostal casi a las seis después de haberse perdido un buen rato leyendo el mapa y se volvió a refugiar en el cuarto. Fue hasta ese momento que finalmente activó el Internet y lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Kazemaru. Un simple "hey". No hubo respuesta. Después le habló a Ryuuji. Ryuuji sí le respondió.

* * *

"_¿Kaze?"_

"_¿Puedes responderme al teléfono?"_

"_Oye…"_

"_Tenemos que hablar"._

"_Por favor"._

"_Kazemaru"._

"_¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a ignorar?"_

"_Kaze…"_

A las doce menos treinta Goenji se hartó y apagó el teléfono. Se arrojó sobre la cama. Dejó la ventana abierta. Mirando al techo y pensando, se fue quedando dormido.

Si uno abandonaba la _Rue Verrerie_, en la que se encontraba Le Jacquemart, y se adentraba a la _Rue de la Liberté_, recorriéndola para finamente atravesar la _Place Darcy _y luego irse por una callecita que pasaba por debajo de las rieles de la estación y se detenía frente al edificio de a lado, encontraría la _Résidence de l'Arquebuse, _de cuatro pisos. En el primer piso, justo encima de las escaleras, Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba encerrado en su habitación, aterrorizado de salir de ella, mirando los mensajes que le iban llegando de Goenji.

Y también de Sakuma.

* * *

… _Again with excuses and generally wasting my time  
Not finding solutions, just seeking my peace of mind  
Never meant to break my own promises…_

_(___… Nuevamente con excusas y, en general, desperdiciando mi tiempo  
Sin encontrar soluciones, simplemente buscando mi paz mental  
Nunca tuve la intención de romper mis propias promesas_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca la intención de romper sus propias promesas._**

**_Una vez tuve un amor muy loco. La primera vez que lo vi fue en un aeropuerto. Lo primero que él me dijo fue "hola, ¿cómo estás?". Siempre pensé que esas palabras estaban mal, que no pueden ser esas las primeras palabras que le dices al denominado "amor de tu vida". Goenji probablemente sintió algo similar._**

**_Anybody still reading this?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Sakuma, tabaco mexicano, cervezas chinas y húngaros._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	84. Song 84: Before the bridge

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Fin de semana de actualizaciones! Ya que no publiqué nada el domingo pasado, hoy hay capítulo, y mañana también, y pasado :D

Gracias **Kira, Nazu **y a la persona invitada por sus reviews.

Guest, te respondo por aquí, te agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Tengo la firme decisión de llevarla hasta el final, para el que no falta tanto como podría parecer. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir *corazón*

Les dejo el capítulo~

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Substancias y emociones nocivas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 84. Before the bridge**

(/watch?v=N5XY_LTgSnA)

A Sakuma le temblaban las manos. No eran nervios, era alcohol y cansancio. Ya había arruinado uno de los cigarros y estaba en proceso de preparar otro. Todo parecía indicar que también iba a hacer un desastre con él. El papel se le arrugaba de más, el tabaco se caía sobre la mesa de madera y el filtro quedaba a un lado, sin tocarse. El tabaco tenía un aroma dulzón, como de vainilla y menta. Era un tabaco orgánico que Genda se había traído de su último viaje a México y tenía un sabor y aroma fresco y lluvioso.

—¿Te lo preparo yo? —inquirió el castaño, de melena de león, que tan sólo observaba los movimientos erráticos de sus dedos y al tabaco que se iba desparramando sobre la mesa. Usaba su largo dedo índice para ir juntando el tabaco caído a montoncitos, esperando poder volver a usarlo después. No iba a dejar que el tabaco orgánico mexicano se desperdiciara.

Sakuma suspiró con evidente frustración. Dejó de mover las manos. El rollito de papel permaneció en silencio entre sus dedos.

—¿Tienes más cerveza?

—Sólo las chinas de diez por un euro, ¿quieres eso? También tengo una botella de vino en mi habitación.

Sakuma le miró casi con reclamo.

—Pudiste haber empezado por ahí.

Genda sonrió.

—Perdona, es que tu llamada fue muy de improviso. Se me había olvidado.

El castaño se levantó, exhibiendo sus cerca de dos metros de altura que le hacían resaltar bastante entre los franceses. Para un húngaro era bastante normal. Genda iba al gimnasio todos los días y se comía ocho huevos el solo como almuerzo, directo de la sartén. Y eso porque "estaba a dieta". De no ser así comería más de diez.

Genda abrió uno de los dos refrigeradores que había en la cocina comunitaria, que no era muy grande y tenían esa noche para ellos solos, y sacó el paquete de cervezas chinas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y después fue a su habitación a buscar la botella de vino prometida.

Sakuma, de mala gana pero queriendo algo en qué desahogar su frustración (por sus cigarros fracasados y por todo lo demás), sacó una de las cervecitas de la caja, la destapó y se la llevó a los labios. El sabor era muy vulgar, como podía esperarse de una cerveza que había costado alrededor de diez centavos, pero funcionaba para usos prácticos. Sakuma la dejó sobre la mesa y luego se apoyó la cara sobre la palma de la mano. El ojo ámbar se le clavó en uno de los montoncitos de tabaco que Genda había hecho, que resaltaba sobre la superficie de madera pintada de blanco de la mesa. Genda regresó un momento después, con la botella de vino y un sacacorchos. Sonriente fue y se sentó junto a Sakuma. En un sábado por la noche, solos los dos y bebiendo vino, le daban las circunstancias a Genda muchos motivos para pensar que esa noche _estaría de suerte. _Y es que Genda, que sólo estaría en Dijon por un semestre, no andaba persiguiendo a todo ser humano que respirara para intentar acostarse con él, porque no lo necesitaba. Era tan guapo que de por sí había un montón de gente a la que le gustaba, y era tan guapo que de por sí estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre compañía. Y no compañía cualquiera. Gente igual de guapa que él.

Sakuma no era precisamente el tipo de persona con la que él andaba, porque a él le gustaban las chicas y chicos tontos que iban de fiesta en fiesta fumando mariguana y vestidos con al menos cien euros de ropa encima. Sakuma, en cambio, era una persona más bien compleja, más bien profunda, algo silenciosa y que disfrutaba más de una salida al museo y un café por la tarde que de una noche bailando con extraños en cualquier discoteca elitista de la ciudad. Sakuma representaba, dicho simple, todo lo que Genda jamás había probado. Y quizá era por eso que le llamaba tanto la atención, aún si sabía que no iba a enamorarse de él y que su relación nunca iba a tener una mayor trascendencia, porque él en un par de meses ya no estaría en esa ciudad. No estar nunca con Sakuma no iba a matarlo, pero la oportunidad de hacerlo era algo que no se dejaba simplemente pasar.

Así que se sentó a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa. Sakuma le devolvió una mirada como fastidiada, quizá como amonestación por hacerle beber cerveza barata, y el húngaro inmediatamente procedió a abrir la botella de vino. Había sacado antes dos vasos de cristal y los llenó ambos hasta la mitad con el oscuro vino tinto.

—Salud —dijo, y Sakuma le respondió. Bebieron un par de sorbos. Genda dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y Sakuma no. Volvió a beber. Y luego otra vez. Se bebió más de la mitad antes de dejar el vaso. Genda le observaba, escudriñando cada milímetro de esa piel tostada con sus atractivos ojos azules. Sus labios que habían besado muchas bocas antes, sonreían sutilmente—. ¿Te preparo el cigarro?

Sakuma asintió. Genda se dio a la tarea de tomar los materiales que el francés había dejado antes abandonados y rescatarlos, para construir un cigarrito bastante decente.

—Ahí está, ¿quieres salir a fumarlo?

Hacía ya fresco afuera. Sakuma colocó un dedo sobre el filtro y lo empujó para hacer al cigarro girar sobre la mesa.

—Tienes ventanas en tu cuarto, ¿no?

Genda sonrió más.

Cuando se acomodaron en el cuarto, la botella y los vasos en una mesa junto a algunas de las cervecitas chinas, la ventana de madera blanca abierta y Sakuma fumando silenciosamente, con el húngaro de pie a su lado tomándose a sorbos gigantes una de las cervezas, les acechó un cielo oscuro, un aire frío, una noche cualquiera.

—Me habían dicho que estabas andando con un alemán —comentó Genda de manera casual. Genda, por muy relajado que fuera con todo, la verdad es que había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a hacer y besarse con alguien que tenía pareja era una de ellas.

Sakuma sonrió con palpable ironía.

—_Estaba, _hasta que su _novio _vino de visita.

Genda le miró.

—Oh. Qué mierda.

—Hm.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Genda seguía mirando al francés, cuyos labios delgados se posaban en el filtro del cigarro cada tanto, dejando luego salir un poco de humo pálido. Genda se gastó de un sorbo la cerveza y la dejó asentada en el marco de la ventana. Levantó una mano, acarició a Sakuma suavemente en la cabeza, moviendo algunos mechones de su cabello plateado. Sakuma le miró. Su cigarro aún estaba encendido, anaranjado en la punta y con el papel quemándose. A Sakuma le había quedado el gusto del dulzón tabaco orgánico mexicano en la lengua y el paladar, y sus labios estaban calientes y cubiertos de humo, cuando Genda le besó, recuperando los sabores de su preciado tabaco y mezclándolo con la amargura de la cerveza mala. Tintes de vino se percibían también un poco, entre los dientes, en la respiración. El alcohol estaba evaporizado, soplando junto con el aire de la ventana, resbalándoles por la piel.

Genda, si es que había ciertas mociones que se sabía de memoria, como los pasos de salsa, el llevar a una persona a la cama era en definitiva una de ellas. Quitarle la ropa era otra. Y llevó las manos a los bordes del suéter gris de Sakuma, levantándolos, pero el francés intentó resistirse, tomándole de las muñecas. Genda le trabajó el cuello y siguió insistiendo con el suéter hasta que el moreno le dejó. La luz de su habitación no era fuerte, era blanca, pero no muy brillante. Se gastó sobre su piel morena, y al ir descendiendo Genda notó con claridad una que otra marquita roja y muy pequeña sobre su vientre delgado. Levantó sus ojos azules, y el ojo ámbar de Sakuma le miraba también. Genda volvió a besarle cerca del ombligo, tocándole los costados con las manos, como dejándole claro que no pasaba nada, que a él no le importaba. Más tarde, cuando quiso deshacerse también del pantalón, Sakuma ya no opuso resistencia. El frío de la ventana se les coló, pero apenas lo sintieron.

A Sakuma se le colaron un montón de arrepentimientos también, pero apenas los sintió.

* * *

… _And if things hadn't changed  
I would have buried you deep in my arms  
And if things had stayed the same  
I would have carried you as far as the stars…_

_(___… Y si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado  
Te habría enterrado muy profundo entre mis brazos  
Y si las cosas se hubiesen quedado igual  
Te habría llevado tan lejos como las estrellas_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: La gente lastimada siempre tiene un montón de decisiones malas para tomar de su arsenal._**

**_La canción es de Sakuma a Kazemaru y juro que es preciosa._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Kariya con Midori, Kariya sin Midori. Tsunami con Aphrodi, Tsunami sin Aphrodi. Personas que se encuentran. Y cosas que se encuentran._**

**_(Y tendremos la aparición de cierto personaje que yo sé que a alguien hará muy feliz, y una parejilla cute del Go ahí de fondo)._**

**_Paká!_**


	85. Song 85: Tempest

**Notas de la Autora: **Sé que ya no es sábado, pero ayer apenas tuve tiempo para respirar. Les pido una disculpa por no haber respondido aún reviews, y les agradezco un montón que se tomen el tiempo de escribirlos. Gracias **Nadia, Kira **y **Tralala ***corazón*

Les dejo el capítulo~

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Las tempestades se anuncian sobre el horizonte.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 85. Tempest**

(/watch?v=fcu5zJtWndI)

—Alguien entró al apartamento.

Midori lo había dicho, hacía ya un tiempo, cuando todavía vivía con ellos. Antes de que ocurriera todo el desastre con Kariya que Tsunami hasta el día de hoy no comprendía.

Kariya y Tsunami se habían mirado mutuamente, y después a la muchacha pelirrosa que se había detenido en la entrada del pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos. Ellos rodearon la meseta de la cocina, donde estaban acomodando la despensa recién comprada, para ver qué era lo que había motivado a Midori a decir eso. Al estar los tres en el pasillo, Kariya y Tsunami no notaron nada inusual. Lo único visible eran las puertas de sus habitaciones. La de Tsunami estaba cerrada y las de Kariya y Midori estaban abiertas.

—Pero Midori, ¿de qué hablas? Yo no veo nada raro —fue Kariya el primero en señalar lo que para los dos chicos era evidente. Que ahí no había nada. Su novia le miró con una ceja levantada, como si hubiese esperado más de él.

—Mira mi puerta.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Está abierta.

Kariya frunció el ceño y miró la puerta. Sí, efectivamente estaba abierta, pero Tsunami seguía sin entender. Sin embargo, parecía que Kariya ya había empezado a comprender lo que ella decía.

—¿Tú no la dejaste así?

—Sabes que la cierro siempre.

Cuando Seto dijo eso, Tsunami hizo memoria. Era verdad que la puerta de Midori siempre estaba cerrada, estuviesen ellos fuera o dentro del apartamento, y estuviese ella dentro o fuera de su habitación. Era un hábito suyo, no por pesadez, sino por simple apreciación de su privacidad. Tsunami entonces miró a su puerta cerrada. Intentó hacer memoria, ¿la había cerrado él? Pero su mente no le produjo ningún resultado. No se acordaba. Él, a diferencia de Midori, no tenía ningún ritual con respecto a su puerta.

—Bueno, está bien, déjame revisar tu habitación —dijo Kariya y, como todo un valiente y buen Adán protegiendo a su Eva, se adelantó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta. La empujó levemente, mirando con atención. Midori se había quedado atrás, junto con Tsunami. Tras un momento, el moreno también se adelantó, sólo por si existía la posibilidad de que realmente hubiese alguien en la habitación y llegara a atacar a Kariya.

Sin embargo, habían revisado las tres habitaciones y en ninguna había nada raro. No hacía falta nada de valor. Las cosas estaban donde creían recordar haberlas dejado, aunque Midori seguía diciendo que algo no se sentía bien –pensaba que sus plumas quizá ya no estaban en la posición en la que ella las había dejado, y que los zapatos de Kariya no estaban donde él los había puesto–, pero al final Kariya y Tsunami que, como buenos ingenieros, tendían a confiar en la lógica más que en meras corazonadas, la convencieron de que no había nada raro y que no había pasado nada. Que seguro ella se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta o no la había cerrado bien y se había abierto sola. Como realmente no parecía que nada faltase ni nada sobrara, Midori había tenido que terminar aceptando esa teoría. Aunque ella estaba segura de haber cerrado, pero suponía que la posibilidad de que la puerta se hubiese quedado mal cerrada y hubiese terminado abriéndose no era del todo descabellada.

Ahí el asunto había muerto por la paz.

* * *

Eso tenía ya varias semanas. Kariya seguía en su estado depresivo, pasando gran parte de su día encerrado en su habitación, y el nuevo inquilino dejaba siempre su puerta abierta, porque la privacidad le importaba una mierda. De hecho, no era poco común que se paseara por el apartamento en calzoncillos, aún con el frío que hacía –todavía no encendían la calefacción porque la estaban reservando para lo peor de diciembre–, y Tsunami lo había atrapado una vez en la cocina cerca de las diez (demasiado temprano como para asumir que los otros dos ya estaban dormidos), tal como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Y al idiota no le había parecido en lo más mínimo problemático que Tsunami le viera las nalgas. Por el contrario, le había parecido divertido bromear con un _"si ves algo que te guste, puedes tomarlo"_ mientras se reía a carcajadas como estúpido.

Saru Evans era todo un caso. Pero Tsunami tenía que admitir que su frescura y buen humor le hacían algo de bien a Kariya. Lo sacaban de su estado de depresión post-apocalíptica, así fuera sólo para hacer corajes y quejarse de lo molestoso que era. Además, su _amigovio _o lo que sea que fuera era un niño adorable que siempre se ofrecía a lavar los platos cuando se quedaba a cenar y no molestaba pero ni a una mosca. Tsunami siempre se preguntaba cómo Saru Evans podía encajar tan bien con un jovencito como Fey Rune.

Esa noche, Saru estaba con Fey en la sala, viendo una película en la televisión HD que tenían. Se habían hecho palomitas así que el olor enviciante había llenado toda la cocina, toda la sala y todo el pasillo, y Kariya había salido una vez para tomar una taza de la cocina y demandar que le dieran un poco, que él también estaba viendo una película en su habitación. Más tarde, Fey se había quedado dormido acurrucado a un costado de Saru, con la luz palpitante de la tele cayendo sobre su piel blanca. Tsunami había ayudado al chico a cubrirlo con una sábana que le había traído de su habitación. Él, mientras, se preparaba para ver a Aphrodi. Ella debía llegar sobre las nueve. Se iban a ver una película al cine al aire libre que había en la ciudad. Ahora que eran oficialmente novios, todo iba viento en popa. No habían discutido más que una vez y había sido por algo bastante tonto. El tema de Edgar no había vuelto a salir a colación ni una sola vez. Era como si todo realmente pudiese ser dejado atrás.

La broma había sido bastante mala, empero, cuando llegaron al parque en el que estaba emplazado el cine y distinguieron a cierta distancia el endemoniado carro de súper lujo de Edgar Valtinas, y a él sentado a un lado junto con un chico bastante elegante. A Tsunami eso se le había hecho todo un evento. ¿Qué hacía Edgar Valtinas en una situación tan… _comprometedora_ con otro hombre? Había volteado a ver a Terumi con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Teru, si quieres podemos irnos.

Ella negó.

—No, no, está bien, no me importa verle ni que esté saliendo con otra persona. Me alegra, de hecho.

Jousuke regresó la vista a la escena nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, la situación, _el otro chico,_ a Aphrodi no se le hacía rara en absoluto.

—Entonces, eh, ¿a Valtinas le gustan también los hombres?

Aphrodi no le había respondido de inmediato. Por su silencio, Tsunami había volteado otra vez el rostro para mirarla. Estaba muy seria.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que _también _le gusten los hombres? —pareció que le costó formular la pregunta, como que había algo cargado en ella que era demasiado pesado y costaba arrastrarlo por sus labios.

—Bueno, es que está con un tío y eso es rarísimo, ¿no? Yo pensaba que sólo le gustaban las mujeres, sobre todo con eso de que es un donjuán.

Tsunami lo dijo casi divertido, pero la expresión de Aphrodi no era para nada de diversión, y él entonces se preocupó.

—Teru, ¿todo bien? ¿Segura que no quieres que nos vayamos?

Aphrodi bajó la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y los labios un poco abiertos. Volvió a levantarla para mirar al moreno.

—Tú pensaste que Edgar era heterosexual —dijo. La pregunta, o más bien afirmación, resultó un poco extraña. Tsunami asintió de cualquier forma.

—Pues sí, no sabía que también salía con chicos. Pero bueno, no tiene nada de malo, ¿no? Son los gustos de cada quién.

Los ojos preciosos de Aphrodi se taparon una vez tras sus párpados, que se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir lentamente. Ella sonrió. Bajó otra vez el rostro, de golpe.

—Jou, vámonos, por favor.

Sin esperar respuesta, se volteó y empezó a caminar de regreso al auto. Tsunami la miró. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero temía que tuviera que ver con Edgar.

No, más bien, _estaba bastante seguro _de que tenía que ver con Edgar. Y eso no le sentó nada bien. Se subió también al auto y permaneció en silencio. Terumi también estaba callada.

—Te quiero mucho, Jou —dijo, tras un momento. Tenía las manos en la guía y sonrió con tristeza. Dentro del carro el silencio era más firme.

—Teru, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

Ella negó. Y suspiró. Sus dedos apretaron la guía. Luego, sin decir una palabra, bajó una mano hacia la llave para encender el motor.

—Te quiero y quiero estar contigo —dijo cuando el motor rugió, y entonces los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

—Terumi, ¿me lo estás diciendo porque te quieres convencer? ¿O me quieres convencer? ¿Acaso aún sientes algo por…?

—¡No! —exclamó, mirándolo, interrumpiéndolo—. Jousuke, por favor entiende que te adoro, que quiero estar contigo y… —lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo, y ya no pudo evitar que resbalaran lágrimas de sus ojos—. Yo no sé si tú vas a quedarte conmigo.

Volteó el rostro para que Tsunami no le viera llorar. El australiano no entendía a qué venía todo esto. No entendía nada.

—¿Pero cómo no voy a quedarme contigo? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que te adoro? Teru —extendió una mano para tomarla por la barbilla y hacerla voltearse hacia él. Había verdadero dolor en los ojos de Terumi. Tsunami se acercó y le dio un beso breve y cariñoso—. No sé que te pase por la cabeza, Teru, pero no todos van a hacerte lo que te hizo él, ¿está claro? Y menos yo, mucho menos yo.

Pensaba que tenía que ver con eso, quizá. Quizá a Aphrodi le iba a tomar tiempo librarse de las inseguridades que Edgar le había dejado. Quizá verle ahí le recordaba la facilidad con la que le habían cambiado. Quizá pensaba que cualquiera iba a cambiarla con esa misma facilidad. Ella asintió. Se acercó para volverle a besar.

—¿Podemos ir a cenar a tu casa y ver una película con Saru? —preguntó con suavidad. Tsunami rio.

—Siempre y cuando no te moleste verle en calzoncillos.

Ella sonrió. Y le miró como si él fuese un sueño que ya se le estaba acabando.

* * *

—Oye, Masaki —llamó Jousuke. Su amigo, que estaba encogido en un mueble con un bote de palomitas para él solo –Saru le había comprado su propio paquete para que ya no robara el de él y Fey–, volteó a verle con unas tres palomitas entre los dedos de una mano, a medio camino hacia su boca.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tsunami posó una mano sobre el respaldo de uno de los muebles, sobre el que Saru y Fey estaban acurrucados.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que Midori dijo que alguien había entrado al apartamento pero no encontramos nada?

Saru y Fey voltearon a verle. Evidentemente el tema les llamaba la atención, además era raro que Tsunami conjurara el nombre de Midori con tanta naturalidad aun conociendo el estado actual de Masaki. Tendría que haber una buena razón para ello.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ello? No me digas que encontraste algo.

Si Tsunami, en realidad, no hubiese encontrado nada, lo normal habría sido que negara de inmediato, sin darle mucha importancia, y luego pasara al tema del que realmente quería hablar. Pero Tsunami, realmente, no había respondido de inmediato. Había tardado un par de segundos, un par de segundos que daban mucho qué pensar, y luego había negado de una manera que había lucido un poco forzada.

—No, nada —dijo, sonriente, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Saru y Fey quizá no se habían dado cuenta de lo extraño del gesto, pero Masaki sí—. Es sólo que estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos ser más cuidadosos con la seguridad. No hay que dejar la puerta abierta aunque estemos dentro y, no sé, quizá también deberíamos ponerle seguro a nuestras propias puertas.

Masaki parpadeó. Saru levantó una ceja. Fey le miró con atención.

—¿No estás siendo un poco paranoico? —dijo el de cabello blanco, Saru, que por una vez sí se había puesto pantalones. Fey miró a su _amigonoviowhatever _con ojos atentos, como no del todo convencido de lo que él decía.

—No sé, con eso del tipo que mataron yo también ando yéndome con más cuidado ahora —dijo el chico y luego volvió a ver a Tsunami—. Lo que dice Jousuke está bien, nunca está de más.

—Claro —dijo el australiano, alentado al tener apoyo, y decidió que lo que había dicho Fey era un argumento infalible—. Además, ese tipo al que le dispararon era de la estatal, imagínense, pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—Claro que no —refutó Saru, al que no le gustaba hacer caso a los escándalos e histerias colectivas—, ese tipo claramente estaba metido en cosas que no debía y por eso le pasó lo que le pasó. Él mismo estaba armado, sabía con lo que estaba lidiando. Pero bueno, si a ustedes los hace sentir más tranquilos, entonces está bien. Supongo que ser precavidos nunca está de más, como dice Fey.

Tsunami sonrió con victoria. Masaki se encogió de hombros y se lanzó más palomitas a la boca. Fey se abrazó del peliblanco como agradecimiento por escuchar. Ya con ese tema tratado, Tsunami les dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación. Le habían invitado a mirar la película, pero puso de excusa que tenía tarea.

Tsunami entró a su habitación y la cerró. Con seguro. Fue hacia su ropero, se agachó y, tras empujar algunos de sus pantalones colgados y mover un par de cosas que estaban ahí revueltas detrás de sus zapatos, jaló una caja que estaba al fondo.

Tsunami, según recordaba, no había visto esa caja cuando recién se había mudado al cuarto. Había cuatro cajas de zapatos viejas en el fondo del ropero que los ocupantes previos quizá habían dejado abandonadas, y todas lucían viejas y magulladas. Un par estaban vacías y otras dos tenían chucherías dentro. Tsunami nunca se había dado la tarea de sacarlas. Pero un día, cuando había pensado que ahora que andaba con Terumi tendría que tener su cuarto más en condiciones, había decidido hacer un poco de limpieza. Entonces volvió a mirar las cajas. Fue cuando notó que una de las cajas se veía diferente. Era toda café, como cartón, y él no recordaba que ninguna de las cajas fuera así. Además, se veía casi nueva, no vieja como las demás. Era como si alguien hubiese entrado y hubiese reemplazado una de las cajas viejas, y Tsunami no se lo explicaba. Por un momento, sin embargo, había pensado que quizá él se había confundido.

Hasta que la abrió.

Se sentó sobre su cama después de haber sacado nuevamente la caja, la cual había dejado sobre el borde. La miraba como si le cuestionara toda su existencia, como si inquiriera qué motivos o derechos tenía para estar ahí, para existir. La caja permanecía cerrada y en mutismo sepulcral.

Tsunami levantó nerviosamente la mano. Levantó la tapa. Miró el interior.

Sí. No se había equivocado.

Era una pistola.

* * *

… _We are two ships passing  
How long will this last  
We haven't had the time to work it out  
Sitting in the backseat  
Who knows where our paths meet  
And you keep shouting we've gotta work it out…_

_(___… Somos dos barcos pasando  
¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?  
No hemos tenido el tiempo de solucionarlo  
Sentados en el asiento trasero  
¿Quién sabe dónde se encuentran nuestros caminos?  
Y sigues gritando que tenemos que solucionarlo_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Y de pronto ocurren cosas que eventualmente tenían que pasar._**

**_La letra es de Tsunami hacia Aphrodi, porque se la han vivido en medio de una tempestad desde que empezaron, con Aphrodi queriendo solucionar las cosas con meras palabras y Tsunami siendo arrastrado por sus olas._**

**_El próximo capítulo lo publico hoy en la noche o mañana temprano. Espero que este les haya gustado :)_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Kidou Yuuto y una bufanda blanca._**

**_Au revoir!_**


	86. Song 86: Cry baby

**Notas de la Autora: **Hagamos de cuenta que el fin de semana llega hasta el martes (?) así que aquí se acaba el fin de semana de actualizaciones haha. Agradezco mucho los reviews y respondo aquí a los que no puedo contestar por MP.

**Tralala**, me pone muy feliz que consideres al fic así de impredecible para haber pensado que seguramente el húngaro de Sakuma no sería Genda, y me pone más feliz que su aparición te haya gustado :D te agradezco que sigas siguiendo (?) el fic después de tanto tiempo y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentarme tus impresiones.

Sobre Aphrodi, ya recuerdo que no lo querías, pero a él hay que quererlo porque es un solecito que sólo quiere amor :c Eres la primera que me dice algo así de Edgar, el último que habló de él me dijo que quería verlo sufrir sin fin y que lo detestaba hahaha. No sé si lo has leído, pero Song A ya tiene una continuación, anda por ahí en mi perfil. Te agradezco mucho los reviews *corazón*

**Guest**, gracias por el review! Me alegro que después de tanto tiempo la historia te siga gustando :) sobre Midorikawa y Hiroto, yo pienso que lo que hay entre ellos dos es amor del bueno. A mi parecer, son seguramente los dos personajes que más se aman de todo el fic. Pero su amor es un amor maleable, que puede pasar del de pareja, al de amigos, al de hermanos... al final lo único cierto es que los dos son mutuamente incondicionales. No sé por qué pero me gusta mucho más verlos así que verlos como novios, tal vez porque son demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro y eso no me da suficiente material para conflictos XD espero que la historia te siga gustando :)

Bueno, he vuelto a esto de los testamentos antes del capítulo, lo siento. Les dejo el capi.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **¿Y si hay cosas que no tienen solución?

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 86. Cry baby**

(/watch?v=e0WcHrLzTX8)

Kidou estaba urdiendo planes. Planes con números y porcentajes. Los números representaban el tiempo, el dinero, los años, las cantidades de medicamentos y de otras cosas. Los porcentajes representaban probabilidades. Cuántas probabilidades había de que su padre no se enojara. Cuántas probabilidades había de que Shirou mejorara.

Y cuántas de que no.

Se sentó en el café que había visitado muchas veces antes, cuando todavía vivía en Berlín con el resto de su familia. No podía decir que se arrepintiera de su decisión de irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, pero tampoco podía decir que no hubiese cosas de las que se arrepintiera. Al menos, pensaba, suponía, era más fácil superar al fantasma de su madre a la que no había podido decirle adiós si estaba en Düsselden, donde no había nada que pudiese recordarle a ella. Berlín era mucho más venenoso en ese sentido. Las nubes negras eran como oxígeno podrido que insistía en anidársele en los pulmones para ahogarle con recuerdos amargos.

La puerta se abrió. No era nadie. Dos minutos después volvió a abrirse. Otra vez no era nadie. Un poco después se abrió una tercera vez. Esta vez por fin era alguien.

Haruna, su hermanita. Era un año menor que él y estudiaba psicología en la Universidad de Berlín. Hace tan sólo unos días, Kidou la había visto desmoronarse bajo el peso del horror que le representaba haber perdido a su madre.

Otra vez.

Pero hoy, vestida con un lindo vestido color amarillo con detalles en café, botas altas y una chaqueta, lucía radiante, como si todo el horror se hubiese salido de su alma. Un hermano mayor como Kidou la conocía mejor que eso, y sabía que debajo del maquillaje deberían haber unas ojeras, y que la sonrisa era forzada y que el simple hecho de levantarse esa mañana habría representado el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Haruna por demostrar que todavía podía mantenerse en pie, que podía ser fuerte a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Estaba destrozada. Ella y su mamá solían tener una maravillosa relación, de esas de mejores amigas, en la que Haruna le contaba todo y se tomaba sus consejos como guías indiscutibles para conducir su vida.

¿Qué iba a hacer Haruna sin su madre? ¿A quién iba a contarle cada detalle bonito y feo de su existencia, y los consejos de quién iba a escuchar de hoy en adelante?

Afortunadamente era una jovencita fuerte e independiente de diecinueve años que, a pesar de todo, estaba demostrando ser capaz de seguir sonriendo. Ser capaz de hacer lo que su madre habría querido que hiciera.

Ella fue y se sentó frente a Kidou, sonriente. Y él le respondió a la sonrisa.

—Luces muy bonita hoy, hermanita —le dijo él, y ella sonrió con más ganas. Le resultaba un bálsamo para el alma tener a su hermano ahí. Los lentes, por fortuna, ocultaban el hecho de que hacía algunos minutos Yuuto había estado llorando—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás mejor?

Ella desvió un poco la mirada y asintió. Había sobre la mesa un chocolate con crema que había estado esperando su llegada. Ella lo tomó sin siquiera preguntar.

—¿Y tú, Yuuyo? —el mote de cariño por el que Haruna le había llamado en su infancia, cuando aún no podía pronunciar bien su nombre, se le había quedado hasta ahora que eran casi adultos. Se quedaría quizá para siempre. Kidou sonrió y bajó el rostro.

—Intento no pensar en ello. He estado… bueno, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Haruna abrió grandes los ojos por encima de su chocolate. Se relamió la espuma que le había quedado cuando alejó el vaso de su rostro, aun mirando a su hermano con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tienes alguna foto de él?

Parecía entusiasmada. Haruna, claro está, sabía sobre las preferencias de Yuuto desde hacía mucho. Yuuto había tenido un par de novias en su adolescencia, pero finalmente había aceptado que en realidad le gustaban más los chicos. No había sido una decisión fácil porque sabía que su padre tenía expectativas muy diferentes para él. Pero era demasiado inteligente como para intentar pretender ser algo que no era.

Yuuto sacó el teléfono. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Shirou le mandaba a veces _selfies, _particularmente cuando estaba aburrido en clase, o haciendo alguna cosa perfectamente rutinaria como ir al supermercado. A Yuuto le divertía verlas. Y le gustaba tenerlas. Abrió una en la que Shirou estaba sonriendo, parado en medio de algún pasillo del _Lidl_, sosteniendo una caja de cereal _Crunch_ a la altura de su cabeza como si haberla encontrado hubiese sido una gran victoria. El Crunch era el cereal favorito de Shirou pero no siempre lo tenían en el supermercado.

—Es éste. Se llama Shirou, es de Finlandia.

Kidou le mostró la foto. Haruna tomó el teléfono y la miró con una sonrisita. Levantó los ojos hacia su hermano y luego los regresó a la pantalla.

—Qué guapo es —dijo, y luego se puso a pasar el resto de las fotografías que tenía el castaño. Encontró sin problemas varias fotos más del finlandés—. ¿Es de la universidad?

Kidou recibió el teléfono que su hermana le regresó. Miró un momento la fotografía que había quedado en la pantalla, una de Ryuuji mirando hacia la cámara con la ceja levantada.

—Estudia en la estatal, lo conocí un día en el parque cuando salí a correr.

—Qué suerte tienes. Cuando salgo a correr sólo me encuentro ardillas.

Kidou sonrió.

—En realidad, Haruna, el motivo por el que vine hoy a Berlín tiene que ver con él.

Haruna no falló en notar que su hermano se había enseriado. Y ella se enserió también.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuuyo?

Yuuto inició con el relato.

* * *

Haruna acompañó a su hermano a la estación donde tomaría el tren hacia Düsselden. Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo y el castaño abordó el tren. La despidió con la mano desde la ventana y ella le respondió, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida de la estación.

Kidou le había hablado a Haruna sobre lo que quería hacer, y ella, claro estaba, se encontraba _anonadada, _por decir lo menos. Porque claro, seguramente a nadie le quedaría muy claro por qué a Kidou le importaba tanto, _tanto _una persona que tenía apenas semanas de conocer, una persona que no era nada suyo, una persona a la que no le debía nada. No podían aludirlo a una crisis producto de lo de su madre, porque esto había empezado desde mucho antes. Si acaso, el cariño que Shirou le había demostrado cuando Kidou le había dicho lo que había pasado, tan sólo había servido para afianzar ese sentimiento que tenía muy adentro, muy arraigado, muy incomprensible.

Kidou estaba bastante enamorado de Shirou y no sabía ni por qué, ni sabía cuándo había empezado, ni sabía nada, vamos. Kidou sólo sabía que desde que lo había puesto en su vida, había desaparecido la opción de sacarlo. Y que todos los problemas y complicaciones que cargaba no le importaban ni un poco. Lo contrario. Quería estar con él. Quería curarlo. Y quería cuidarlo, si es que curarlo era imposible. Kidou miró el regalo que tenía en las manos, que Haruna le había ayudado a elegir. Además, llevaba también una bolsita que contenía frascos con medicamentos que Kira le había dado. Tenía recetas con nombres, cantidades y precios apuntados, con instrucciones de consumo y demás, y también los datos de contacto de un psiquiatra establecido en Düsselden.

Tenía todo lo que era necesario. Incluyendo el regalo.

Cuando Kidou llegó a la estación, Shirou estaba ahí. Se le acercó apenas verlo y le saludó con un beso rapidito en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está Haruna?

Kidou le había dicho que había ido a ver a su hermana. Antes de responder, le entregó el regalo.

—Para ti.

Shirou recibió la bolsita. La abrió para ver lo que contenía. Metió una mano y sacó una parte del contenido. Era una bufanda, blanca y muy suave, de una marca carísima, preciosa. Shirou la examinó con los dedos, explorando la textura y suavidad, el material calientito.

Kidou había notado que Shirou tenía una colección bastante grande de bufandas y había concluido que debían gustarle mucho. Y por la cara que el pelinieve puso cuando elevó la mirada para verle, sonriente, había dado en el blanco.

Shirou lo abrazó fuerte, y Kidou le respondió al abrazo.

—Gracias.

Era tan palpable su alegría en esa simple palabrita que Kidou sintió como si una burbuja de aire feliz, extáticamente feliz, se le hubiese inflado en el pecho. Hay cosas, hay momentos que pueden significar el mundo aunque sean pequeños y fugaces.

—Te amo.

Y ese.

—Yo a ti.

Era uno de ellos.

* * *

… _I think I worry a lot  
I need to take it easy  
I got this anxious feeling  
But it goes away for a minute  
When I'm with you breathing…_

_(___… Creo que me preocupo mucho  
Necesito tomármelo con calma  
Tengo este sentimiento de ansiedad  
Pero desaparece por un momento  
Cuando estoy contigo respirando_____…__)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Hay momentos instantáneos que lo hacen todo mejor y momentos instantáneos que acaban con todo._**

**_La canción es de Kidou hacia Shirou. Una de las del nuevo álbum de The Neighbourhood. Ya hemos tenido dos canciones de ellos antes (Honest y A Little Death), es un grupo muy bueno :D_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Alguien extrañaba a Rococo y quería saber qué demonios pasaba con él?_**

**_Ciao!_**


	87. Song 87: Lamento Boliviano

**Notas de la Autora: **Rococo is back! He disfrutado muchísimo escribir a este personaje, y aún le quedan varios momentos de protagonismo.

**Nadia,** te agradezco mucho tu review al capítulo pasado. **Nazu **agradezco también todos tus reviews masivos :D me alegra que hayas regresado a leer esta historia *corazón*

Agradezco también al follow/fav nuevo, la verdad es que hacía mucho que TTF no tenía f/f nuevos así que me emocionó bastante :D

Les agradezco su apoyo y espero que el capítulo les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Cachorros y Hitler.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 87. Lamento Boliviano**

(/watch?v=v0YIROg_DSY)

Rococo tenía el teléfono justo frente a su rostro, a unos centímetros de él. Pero sus ojos no estaban mirando al teléfono. Estaban mirando a Tobitaka, quien, agachado frente al refrigerador, estaba acomodando nuevamente la despensa que había traído.

Rococo movió suavemente los ojos para volver a ponerlos en la pantalla. Tenía el Redbook abierto. El perfil de Tobitaka. Su última publicación era un video de cachorros. _Cachorros. _Como si eso no fuera suficiente, un tal Kusaka Ryuuji, al que Rococo había identificado rápidamente como el mismo tipo gigante que había asistido al día de su golpiza, le había comentado.

"_Qué lindos que son, a Konoha le encantaría tener uno de esos"._

Tobitaka le había respondido.

"_Son muy bonitos, yo también quiero uno"._

Y a Rococo alguien podría señalarlo con el dedo y burlarse de él hasta el hartazgo porque es que no podía creerse que dos de los tipos que juntos lo habían mandado al hospital estuviesen comentando en Redbook videos de cachorros de Husky y hablando sobre lo bonitos que eran.

Vamos.

Rococo había investigado también al tal Kusaka. Todo parecía indicar que Konoha era la chica que salía con él en su foto de perfil, una niña que podría pasar por menor de edad sin problema y que, _al parecer_, era su _novia._

Esto cada vez se ponía más bueno.

¿Cómo era posible que ese gigantón bestia anduviera con esa niña que por lo que pintaba no podría matar a una mosca ni aunque lo quisiera?

Rococo volvió a mirar a Tobitaka. Él estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su comedor, la de la punta derecha, y Tobitaka le daba la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rococó, te gusto? —dijo Tobitaka de pronto y volteó por encima de su hombro para mirar a Rococo con una sonrisa socarrona. El africano le hizo una mueca de estar poco impresionado—. ¿Qué es esa cara? Pensé que ya nos llevábamos bien.

_Cachorros._ Rococo pensó en los cachorros.

—No voy a negar que tu peinado me tiene muy intrigado. Al punto de querer revolvértelo todo y, no sé, hacer luego más cosas —dijo, con tono del que no está muy interesado. Tobitaka lanzó una risotada.

—Tú siempre eres así. Ya recuerdo como te pusiste el día que te golpeamos.

Rococo frunció un poco el ceño. Porque cómo se atrevía el idiota a hablar de eso como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si el pobre no se muriese de dolor todos los días por la costilla que seguía rota.

—Ese día pudieron haberse medido un poco, por cierto.

—Mira, no es mi culpa, tú estabas impertinente y Kusaka y Tetsukado tienen los puños muy fuertes. A Tetsukado le gusta el box, no es de sorprender.

Rococo lo miraba. ¿Por qué Tobitaka le hablaba sobre ellos de manera tan despreocupada? ¿Acaso _así _de seguro estaba de que Rococo no iba a denunciar a ninguno?

Entonces algo se le vino a la mente. Claro.

Su hermanita. Era evidente _quién _le había conseguido esa información a Edgar.

—Aparte de matón eres espía —pronunció. Tobitaka, que había regresado a su labor con el refrigerador, volvió a voltear la mirada. Tras meter una cosa más, se incorporó y cerró la puerta del aparato.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Rucucú?

—¿Rucucú?

—Se vuelve monótono decirte Rococó, tengo que innovar —sonrió. Como si hubiese sido muy ingenioso. Pero a Rococo esas cosas no le impresionaban.

—¿Tú le dijiste a Edgar de mi hermanita?

Tobitaka parpadeó una vez. Se encogió de hombros.

—Conseguir información en estos días es muy fácil. Le preguntas a la gente correcta o buscas en el sitio de Internet correcto —volvió a encogerse de hombros—, o contratas a la gente correcta —sonrió con orgullo. Pero luego la sonrisa se le desvaneció, y miró a Rococo con mucha seriedad—. No aprendiste nada en Praga.

Los ojos negros a Rococo se le abrieron con toda la impresión que les era posible. Se puso de pie, de golpe. Ignoró la punzada de dolor en su pecho. Le temblaron las pupilas.

—No hables de Praga. No te atrevas. Jamás —dijo, con la voz apretada y nublada, con una mirada de miedo. Tobitaka no estaba amedrentado.

—Mira, ¿te has puesto a pensar en qué habría pasado si no te hubieses subido a ese avión en junio?

—¡Cállate, Tobitaka!

El corazón se le alteró, la mirada se le deshacía, por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir.

—Cállate.

—Estarías muerto tú también.

Rococo, en medio de su grotesca ira, sonrió.

—Estás equivocado. Tú no sabes nada. Aunque me haya subido a ese avión, yo ya estoy muerto de todas formas. El orden de los factores no alteró el producto.

Tobitaka le miró en sepulcral silencio. Después, tras unos segundos de mirarse el uno al otro, el alemán se inclinó para tomar la bolsa vacía del suelo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Windy se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios. Goushu se acababa una cerveza y Ryuu un vaso de ron con Coca-Cola. Rococo estaba sentado sobre el mueble que hacía las veces de las sillas faltantes del comedor, haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración. Una segunda copa de vino esperaba a que la atendiera. Rococo opinaba que el entumecimiento del alcohol era mucho más efectivo contra el dolor que sus analgésicos. O más rápido, por lo menos.

—Ese tu amigo es súper raro —dijo Goushu de pronto, después de dar un trago largo a su cerveza—. ¿De dónde lo conociste?

—¿El que le hace las compras todas las semanas? —inquirió Ryuu. Goushu asintió.

—Yo pienso que es muy bueno. Se ha tomado muchas molestias con Urupa, ¿o no? —intervino Windy. Rococo exhaló largamente y luego bebió un poco de su copa de vino. No había –ni pensaba hacerlo– dicho nada sobre la realidad de lo que Tobitaka estaba haciendo ahí.

—No me hables de él, hemos discutido —dijo el africano y luego se tomó un poco más de vino—. Por mí que no vuelva.

Y lo decía en serio.

—Ah, ya sé de dónde lo conociste —dijo Ryuu y los otros tres le miraron—. Seguro que es uno de tus novios, ¿verdad?

Windy y Goushu miraron a Rococo. Era evidente que ellos también habían tenido esa teoría. Rococo estaba internamente horrorizado. Pero la excusa gratuita era lo suficientemente buena.

—Al paso que vamos, estoy dispuesto a llamarlo "bonito recuerdo" muy pronto —respondió, sin confirmar ni negar nada. Pero los otros tres se lo tragaron.

—Hoy sí que no he entendido tus gustos. Yo pensaba que sólo andabas con tíos guapos —dijo Goushu levantando una ceja, tenía los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la silla. Rococo hizo una mueca.

—Pues si no es tan feo, sólo se peina raro…

—Sí que te gusta —se burló Ryuu y Rococo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Pero él acababa de intentar defender el honor de Tobitaka.

Este mundo era muy raro. Debía ser el alcohol.

* * *

La próxima vez que Tobitaka entró al apartamento –porque sí, tenía _sus propias llaves_, probablemente se había sacado un duplicado la vez que Edgar se había quedado con ellas–, Rococo estaba esperándole de brazos cruzados en el pasillo de la entrada. Tobitaka se detuvo en la puerta, bolsa en mano, y le miró.

—¿Qué?

Rococo le observó. Luego bajó la mirada. Después se movió para plantársele enfrente y le puso la pantalla del celular frente a la cara.

Estaba puesta la cita de libro romántica que Seiya había compartido esa mañana. El de cabello ciruela miró primero la cita y luego a Urupa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Tú no puedes compartir cosas de esas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo alguien que va por la vida golpeando gente y secuestrándola en su propio apartamento se piensa que puede compartir citas de libros románticos en Redbook?

Tobitaka permaneció en silencio un momento, mirándolo, con expresión de entera incredulidad. Luego, parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió, y entonces se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?

—¿Me revisas el Redbook?

—¿Pues para qué me agregaste?

—Ya te había dicho para qué —se siguió riendo.

—Cállate.

—¿Y por qué no puedo compartir esas cosas?

—Porque dudo que sepas algo sobre amar a alguien.

Seiya dejó de reírse, aunque seguía sonriendo. Rococo estaba serio, había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos.

—Cucú, te me estás poniendo muy raro. Si es por lo que te dije el otro día, está bien, lo lamento, quizá me pasé de la raya, ¿ya me vas a dejar pasar?

Rococo, silenciosamente, se hizo a un lado.

Tobitaka Seiya acababa de pedirle disculpas.

(Ah, y Rococo sabía que su nombre era _Seiya _porque Tetsukado lo había llamado así en una publicación de tres semanas antes de que Rococo le agregara).

Tobitaka Seiya acababa de pedirle disculpas como si realmente fuese alguien decente. Rococo no sabía ni cómo tomárselo. Por eso mejor le había dejado pasar. Para no tener que verle a la cara. O dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿Ya mejor?

Rococo entró a la cocina tras él.

—No tienes por qué preguntarme esas cosas.

—Oye, que ya me disculpé. No hay que ser tan aferrado.

Rococo le miró, estando de pie junto a la silla de la punta del comedor, la que solía ocupar mientras Seiya acomodaba la comida. Seiya estaba frente al refrigerador de forma natural como si esto fuese una rutina que hubiese hecho por un millón de años.

El de cabello ciruela le miró.

—¿También quieres que me disculpe por haberte golpeado?

Rococo le clavó los ojos.

—Eso no va a poderse. Eso te lo buscaste tú —y regresó al refrigerador.

—¿También me busqué lo de Edgar, según tú? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que un tipo que me habló en el bar haya resultado ser un maldito loco?

Seiya suspiró. Lánguidamente.

—Yo creo que lo de Valtinas fue una sorpresa para todos, Cucú. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Una papaya hizo su entrada al refrigerador, mientras que un paquete de avena era puesto encima. Rococo pensó en lo bien que luciría su cabello en ese momento con papaya embarrada y avena metida por todas partes.

—En Cotarl decimos que la gente a la que le gustan los animales no puede ser mala.

Cachorros. Rococo, empero todo, seguía pensando en cachorros. Rococo, quizá, había _soñado _con cachorros.

Seiya otra vez se detuvo y le miró.

—¿Eh?

—Eso. Eso decimos.

Se había puesto nervioso.

—¿Y que hay de Hitler? Dicen que a él también le gustaban mucho los animales.

Se regresó al refrigerador. Rococo frunció pronunciadamente el ceño.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Tal vez sea cosa de los alemanes.

Tobitaka se quedó quieto. Otra vez volteó a verle con cara de magnánimo fastidio.

—Tengo la sospecha de que estás comparándome con Hitler y eso no me gusta.

Cachorros.

—El que hizo la comparación fuiste tú mismo, idiota.

—No sabía que hablabas de mí cuando dijiste lo de los animales, ¿qué tanto me revisas el Redbook?

—Todos los días.

—Obsesionado.

—Como si no tuviera motivos.

—Acosador.

Se miraron. Rococo tenía cara de ir a soltar un berrinche de niño de cinco años en cualquier momento. Seiya lucía aburrido. Pero terminó por sonreír.

—Cucú, si piensas que un día de estos voy a poner un código en clave que te sirva para descifrar qué demonios es lo que Valtinas quiere de ti, estás bastante perdido. Para empezar, yo sólo hago lo que me piden, no pregunto los porqués. Y en segunda, al que deberías estar vigilando es a él, ¿has pensado en agregarlo a él a Redbook?

—¿Y que sepa toda mi vida?

—¿Tienes toda tu vida en Redbook? Además, ¿no se la sabe ya?

Buen punto. Seiya, tras decirlo, se volteó nuevamente al refrigerador y terminó de acomodar las cosas. Después se levantó, empujó la puerta y tomó su bolsa vacía. Rococo había contemplado cada movimiento. Finalmente, tras voltearse a observarlo, Tobitaka se acercó a él, bastante, levantó una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.

—Oye, no te estreses tanto. Valtinas está loco, pero yo no.

Tras eso, volvió a bajar la mano, se volteó y, sin agregar nada más, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Salió, dejando el apartamento en silencio.

Rococo miraba hacia la puerta. Tenía toda la piel erizada.

Mierda.

* * *

… _Es mi situación  
Una desolación  
Soy como un lamento  
Lamento boliviano  
Que un día empezó  
Y no va a terminar  
Y a nadie hace daño_

_Y yo estoy aquí_  
_Borracho y loco_  
_Y mi corazón idiota_  
_Siempre brillará_  
_Y yo te amaré_  
_Te amaré por siempre…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Como el momento de escalofriante realización en el que te das cuenta de que hay algo ahí donde se suponía que no debía haber nada._**

**_Bueno, tenemos nuestra primera canción en español (ya era hora). Supongo que han de conocerla y seguramente también amarla. La letra evidentemente es de Rococo, y puede interpretarse de muchas formas. Como ven, él de cierta forma sigue lastimado y aferrado al pasado, aunque no lo parezca. Ama a Fidio y lo va a seguir amando por siempre._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: La habitación de Burn tiene la puerta abierta y Gazelle entra por ella._**

**_El próximo capítulo viene acompañado del retazo de vida número dos, esta vez de Shindou y cierto personaje cool que quizá no se esperen :D_**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


	88. Song 88: Entre tus jardines

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! No sé si todos estén de vacaciones, si es así probablemente nadie le haga caso a mi actualización porque todos estén en la playa, pero bueno :( haha.

Quiero agradecer el nuevo fav/follow (de verdad estoy muy sorprendida, yo a estas alturas pensaba que nadie nuevo iba a leer TTF), y también agradezco a **Darakfull** por el review! :) (Darakfull, no sé si te refieres a las listas de parejas y personajes que solía hacer antes, dejé de hacerlas porque me dio la impresión de que ya todos leen todos los capítulos, pero intentaré poner una actualizada en el capítulo 1 en estos días, ¡muchas gracias por el review!).

Por cierto, quiero decir que este mes por primera vez TTF alcanzó las 1000 vistas y eso me sorprendió un montón. Agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones de todos los tipos, vocabulario y situaciones fuertes.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 88. Entre tus jardines**

(/watch?v=pOzcjZ2pbCI)

Daba la hora que daba. Las manecillas del reloj se movían en silencio. Hiroto ya estaba afuera, trabajando. Midorikawa se había ido incluso más temprano, con Fubuki que había venido a buscarle. Saginuma de por sí los viernes no solía encontrarse en casa por las noches porque salía con su novia, Reina, la que no le perdonaba la vida si no la sacaba a algún lado como mínimo todos los viernes y los sábados, ya que no solían verse el resto de la semana. Así que Gazelle estaba solo en casa, como era frecuente los fines de semana cuando todos se iban a hacer cosas con sus vidas probablemente más productivas que las que haría él. Gazelle quería conseguirse un trabajo, pero Hiroto le había dicho que no era necesario, que él podía cubrir solo los gastos de los dos. De cualquier modo, la idea no se le había salido de la cabeza. La verdad era que en la universidad no le iba tan bien como debería, cada vez se sentía más convencido de que esto de estudiar una carrera simplemente no era lo suyo. Pero le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo frente a Hiroto. Para el pelirrojo, estudiar una carrera era símbolo de crecimiento y avance. Si no, serían como cualquier otro huérfano que no había podido aspirar a más.

Gazelle no quería que Hiroto pensara que él era un flojo y un fracasado, pero estaba seguro de que se sentiría mucho mejor ganando dinero en un trabajo sencillo y rutinario que partiéndose la cabeza intentando comprender las materias que cada vez eran más difíciles, mientras se cuestionaba, todos los días, qué era lo que el futuro le tendría deparado si terminaba la carrera. ¿Terminaría como empleado de una gran compañía? La idea no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Gazelle, la verdad, es que cuando miraba a los chicos que trabajaban como baristas o empleados en restaurantes, sentía una clase de silencioso anhelo. Levantarse temprano cinco días a la semana, ponerse un uniforme, abrir el local, limpiar la barra y las mesas, bajar las sillas, dar la bienvenida a los primeros clientes, servirles el café de la mañana con una sonrisa, saberse de memoria sus nombres y lo que pedirían, le parecía una manera pacífica y alegre de pasar sus días.

Pero no tenía el valor de decírselo a Hiroto.

Gazelle miró su teléfono. Había dos llamadas perdidas, y no eran de Hiroto. Burn seguía insistiendo en buscarle. Gazelle ya no quería verlo. Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado las últimas veces que se habían visto, y ahora que lo suyo y lo de Hiroto era más "oficial", se sentiría como un gran imbécil si justo iba y le hacía a Hiroto lo que Burn le había hecho a él. Sin embargo, también sentía que era necesario ver a Burn una vez más. Hablar las cosas, aclarar todo. Dejarle en claro que ellos no iban a regresar y que tenía que dejar de buscarle.

Le preocupaba un poco la reacción que Nagumo pudiese tener, pero suponía también que, últimamente, Burn había demostrado estar pasándola muy mal. La situación realmente le afectaba. Eso implicaba que Burn no era tan insensible como parecía, que Gazelle de verdad le importaba, y que tal vez…

Suzuno cerró la puerta con seguro al salir. Abandonó el edificio y deshizo el camino que habría recorrido hace meses con Hiroto, aquella vez que había decidido finalmente alejarse de Burn.

Llegó al familiar edificio, en el familiar barrio, subió por las familiares escaleras y arribó a la familiar habitación. La puerta estaba semiabierta como si a Nagumo no le importara que cualquiera entrara, pero adentro estaba a oscuras. Suzuno caminó hasta ella, se detuvo enfrente y, suavemente, la empujó. Se le tiró encima un violento olor a mariguana, a cerveza y quémás. Una luz muy amortiguada iluminaba la sala. Al mirar, descubrió que se trataba del televisor, que estaba encendido pero con el volumen apagado, de modo que tan sólo transmitía imágenes mudas. Era una escena bastante deprimente.

—¿Haru? —llamó Gazelle. Inmediatamente, vio a la cabeza de Burn aparecerse por detrás del respaldo de uno de los muebles. Burn, al verlo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él como si fuese un desaparecido que acabase de regresar a la vida. Se detuvo frente a él, le tomó de los brazos y puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fuusuke movió la cabeza para alejarla de él.

—Por favor, Haru…

Notando el gesto, Burn le soltó. Se quedó frente a él, mirándolo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Burn no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y se regresó a su lugar en el mueble. Fuusuke le siguió.

Se sentaron por un momento breve, en silencio, uno a lado del otro, sin mirarse. Sólo les iluminaba la luz del televisor, y después la del encendedor, cuando Burn encendió un cigarro.

—Necesitaba que hablemos de algunas cosas, ¿cómo has estado?

Burn exhaló el humo del cigarro. No respondió nada.

—Haruya, yo quisiera que estuviéramos bien…

—Entonces regresa —respondió con ese tono agresivo que le caracterizaba a él. Como si le reclamara. Como si le echara la culpa de todo. Como si la solución estuviese ahí frente a sus narices y fuera sólo Fuusuke por su estupidez que no quería verla.

—No voy a regresar.

Los ojos amarillentos de Burn, visibles aún en la oscuridad, se clavaron suavemente en él, cuando el pelirrojo giró el rostro para mirarle. Suavemente. Como una bestia que advertía del inminente ataque.

—¿A ver? ¿Qué es lo que te da Kiyama que yo no, eh? ¿Te da mejores drogas? ¿Mejor ropa? ¿Mejor sexo? Dime qué demonios es lo que te mantiene atado a él.

Suzuno arrugó el ceño, pero con algo de tristeza, ante la crudeza de sus palabras. Como si esas fueran las cosas que uno necesitaba para mantener a su lado a la gente.

—No es porque él me dé algo, Haruya. No voy a ponerme a hacer comparaciones entre ustedes dos. Los quiero a ambos. Pero voy a quedarme con él.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

Suzuno se estremeció cuando Nagumo levantó la voz y se volteó de lleno hacia él, en actitud amenazante. No se movió, miró al pelirrojo a los ojos.

—Por favor, entiende…

—¡Es que no hay nada que entender! ¡Eres una maldita puta y él te está pagando un mejor precio! ¡¿No?! ¡¿No es eso?!

—Nagumo…

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora me llamas por mi apellido! ¿Es así? ¿Ahora me vas a tratar como a un extraño?

Nagumo le tomó de una muñeca y del cabello y se forzó encima de él, besándole en los labios. Suzuno le empujó del pecho con la mano que tenía libre, pero Nagumo era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Nagumo, déjame —pidió cuando Nagumo empezó a lamerle del cuello—. Nagumo, no puedo hacer esto, por favor.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces, como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes. Compórtate como la puta que eres. Si gustas puedo darte luego algo de hierba para que te sientas mejor.

Suzuno empezó a llorar. Dejó de resistirse.

Nagumo se detuvo.

—Deja de llorar.

Suzuno se cubrió el rostro con el brazo que tenía libre.

—Tienes razón —musitó—, eso es lo que soy.

Gimió y volteó el rostro para hundirlo en el respaldo del mueble.

—Haruya, yo no sirvo para nada, para nadie, por favor…

Siguió llorando. Nagumo empezó a meterle las manos por la ropa, rozándole las piernas y los glúteos. Tras un momento, desistió y se separó de él.

—Lárgate de aquí. Regresa cuando ya no llores más —ordenó.

Suzuno le miró, su rostro oscuro, un poco iluminado sólo por la televisión, serio, mirando hacia su lóbrega sala. Una bestia herida e incomprensible.

En silencio, Suzuno se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta abierta y se fue.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba dejando detrás.

* * *

… _Yo... yo te seguí  
Y naufragué  
Y ahora floto en mi barco  
Entre tus jardines…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Literalmente no sabía qué era lo que estaba dejando detrás._**

**_La letra vendría siendo de Burn hacia Gazelle. Porque Burn está como un náufrago desde que Gazelle se fue._**

**_(La canción es de Jaguares/Caifanes, mi grupo en español favorito)._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Retazo de vida: de artistas, de tragedias, de cómo Takuto llegó hasta donde está. Y después, Edgar rompe, Takuto se queda sin nada._**

**_(El retazo lo publicaré más tarde)._**

**_Hasta al rato!_**


	89. Song 89: All of your voices

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Lamento no haber publicado el retazo ayer, pero ando trabajando en el segundo capítulo de Nightmares of God y eso me ha quitado tiempo.

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews a **Mouka** y a **Simbadkiru**!

Y sin más por ahora, el retacillo (espero disfruten al personaje nuevo, yo lo adoro).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Tristezas y abandonos.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 89. All of your voices**

(/watch?v=Qj8K4TFwMGM)

El sonido del aerosol soplando se escuchó una vez más, mientras el chico terminaba el trazo sobre la pared. Detrás de él, su _acompañante _le esperaba, sentado con simplicidad, cara de leve hastío. El chico se dio la vuelta, sonriente. Tenía la camiseta manchada de varios colores, la cara y el cabello blanco también.

—¿Te gusta?

El otro, castaño, le dedicó una media sonrisa. Altanero, como siempre.

—Quizá podría colocarlo entre tus mejores trabajos. Me ha gustado mucho, aunque sigo pensando que es espantoso que me hayas querido dibujar a mí.

El otro soltó una risotada y se volteó para admirar su reciente obra sobre la pared.

Ojos color chocolate y cabello color madera vieja, en gran escala, mirándole de vuelta. Una expresión de hastío total. El chico era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Realmente podía captar la esencia de las personas en sus obras.

—Este va a volverse mi lugar favorito, Takuto.

—Qué cursi eres. No sé cómo te soporto.

—Él que debería recibir una especie de premio por aguantarte soy yo —aseguró, volteándose hacia él.

El chico era muy guapo. Alto, altísimo como buen alemán, de cuerpo fornido, ojos color ciruela ligeramente gatunos y cabello color niebla. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, de esas que se contagiaban con facilidad. Shindou le sonrió de regreso.

—¿Le vas a decir a Hakuryuu que venga a tomarle fotos?

—Sí, más tarde. Ya le he dicho donde es. Vendrá al rato o mañana.

Shindou asintió y con eso se puso de pie para recoger sus cosas.

—Es hora de que me lleves a casa.

Ese era siempre el momento menos favorito de Ibuki Munemasa. Se agachó para guardar también todo lo que había traído, se lo echó al hombro y luego se ofreció a cargar también las cosas de Takuto. Takuto era como una obra de arte, uno le trataba con cuidado, esmerándose en no maltratar ninguna parte de su frágil figura. Por eso Ibuki le cargaba todo, y le abría las puertas, y le cedía su asiento. Shindou era como su propia vasija en cerámica del siglo XIV, como la pieza más valiosa y delicada de su colección de arte. Ibuki se esforzaba por cuidarla.

Cuando lo dejaba en casa, siempre era a unas tres esquinas de donde vivía realmente. Shindou andaría el resto a pie. Porque si sus padres le veían bajándose de ese carro que para ellos rayaría en el concepto de _chatarra, _y andando con ese muchacho que para ellos estaría cercano al concepto de _vago bueno para nada,_ le armarían un escándalo tamaño Júpiter que podría desembocar en que nunca pudiesen volver a verse. Así que Ibuki tenía que conformarse con dejar a su… _compañero_ ahí, lejos, como si Shindou se avergonzara de él. Era molesto, pero soportable.

Cualquier cosa era soportable con tal de andar con Shindou Takuto.

Pero la gente hablaba. La gente no había tardado en dar cuenta de que el graffitero del bajo mundo Ibuki Munemasa estaba andando con el maravilloso y adinerado joven hijo de los Shindou, el chiquillo que era una espléndida promesa musical, y que, evidentemente, estaba muy por encima de la categoría de Munemasa.

Qué risible e insulso era Munemasa, pretendiendo estar con alguien que era tanto mejor que él.

* * *

Empero, las cosas cambian. Y cuando uno cae en la miseria y el ridículo social, los que antes le consideraban como demasiado bueno para andar con Ibuki, ahora lo consideraban un pobre muchacho desgraciado sin futuro ni porvenir, y ya a nadie le importaba con quién anduviera, porque el joven promesa había caído, había caído hasta lo más hondo.

Ibuki, aunque fuera en su chatarra y aunque fuera un bueno para nada, había seguido a su lado y nada de lo que había pasado con su padre le había importado. Shindou sabía que gran parte del motivo por el que había sobrevivido a esos primeros meses era Munemasa. Sin Munemasa, probablemente se habría entregado a la desesperación y a sentir lástima de sí mismo, así como lo había hecho su madre. Pero Munemasa le había hecho convencerse de que el mundo, en verdad, no se había terminado.

Excepto que, tal vez, el de cabello niebla cometió un error cuando le convenció de eso.

—Takuto, ¿realmente vas a irte? —le cuestionó, y esta era quizá la vez número cincuenta que se lo preguntaba. Takuto había preparado sus maletas con las pocas cosas que le quedaban ahí frente a él, dentro de su pequeña habitación, en el apartamento de dos ambientes que ahora compartía con su madre.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda, Munemasa? ¿Crees que si me lo preguntas las suficientes veces voy a cambiar mi respuesta?

Ibuki bajó la mirada. Shindou se sentía culpable. Notó el deje de tristeza y pérdida que había en sus ojos color ciruela.

—No es el fin del mundo —dijo, repitiéndole lo que él mismo le había dicho en algún momento hacía ya bastantes meses. Ibuki levantó la mirada para verle.

—Takuto, es que tú no lo entiendes, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Música es una carrera cara. No vas a poder conseguir una beca y para colmo te quieres ir a otra ciudad donde vas a tener que pagar por tu estancia y cubrir todos tus gastos por tu cuenta, ¿me quieres decir cómo demonios vas a hacerlo? Si te quedas aquí, puedes vivir conmigo, si ya no quieres estar con tu madre. Podemos trabajar los dos y cubrir los gastos juntos. Puedes estudiar algo menos caro y saldremos adelante. Juntos, ¿lo entiendes?

Shindou le miró.

Oh, Munemasa. El que no entendía nada era él.

Tenían apenas dieciocho años e Ibuki estaba proponiéndole prácticamente una vida de casados, un compromiso a largo plazo, una vida juntos como si ya fuesen dos personas adultas. No lo eran, ni por asomo. Y a Shindou no iba a funcionarle estudiar una carrera que no le gustara para luego dedicarse a algo que odiara por el resto de su vida sólo para poder subsistir. No. Shindou amaba la música y eso era lo que tenía que hacer con su vida, le costara lo que le costara. Su padre no iba a arrebatarle sus sueños. Su padre no iba a quitarle nada más en esta vida.

Excepto una cosa.

—No puedo, Munemasa, lo lamento. Me las arreglaré.

—¡Pero es que no me estás escuchando, Takuto! ¡No vas a poder pagarlo! —Ibuki se puso de pie, y su metro ochenta y nueve intimidarían a cualquiera, pero no a Shindou Takuto que le conocía mejor que nadie. Su voz fuerte sonaba a tormenta, Ibuki si quisiera podría romperle con facilidad las piernas y obligarle a quedarse ahí.

Pero Shindou era su obra de arte, la pieza más valiosa de su galería. Jamás se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

—A menos que haya alguna especie de trabajo súper maravilloso en Düsselden del que no me hayas hablado, no se puede, Takuto, no se puede —el peliplateado frunció el ceño. La voz se le había apaciguado—. ¿No te importa irte? ¿No te importa dejarme aquí?

Takuto desvió la mirada. Claro que le importaba. Claro que sí. Pero ya había decidido que Munemasa era la última cosa que permitiría que su padre le arrebatara. Porque, a final de cuentas, las relaciones pueden fallar y terminarse. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente se quedaba con Ibuki en Berlín y renunciaba a sus sueños, y luego las cosas no funcionaban?

Tenían sólo dieciocho años. No podían comprometerse de esa manera. No podían saber si funcionaría para siempre.

—Perdóname, Munemasa.

Ibuki desvió la mirada. Se volvió a sentar sobre la cama.

Esa fue la única vez que Shindou le vio llorar.

* * *

Shindou había cortado todo contacto con Ibuki desde que se fue. Absolutamente todo. Pensaba que así sería más fácil para el otro olvidarse de él. Que así sufriría menos. Shindou había cerrado todas sus redes sociales, había cambiado de número, no le había enviado nunca su nueva dirección en Düsselden para que pudiese visitarle, como le había prometido.

Simplemente se había desvanecido de su vida como neblina que se desvanece al medio día.

Pero Ibuki no se había borrado de su vida. Shindou todavía se sabía su número de memoria, y lo había registrado en su nuevo teléfono, tan sólo para abrir su conversación –vacía– en el mensajero, y ver las fotos que ponía, y los estados, y saber que seguía vivo y que estaba bien.

Revisaba su Redbook de vez en cuando. Así se había enterado de que había empezado a andar con Hakuryuu, un amigo en común de los dos que se dedicaba a la fotografía. También había visto un par de noticias sobre él. Estaba siendo muy notado en el ámbito artístico _underground_ de Berlín, e incluso se había abierto una página profesional en Redbook para subir todo su trabajo y hasta videos suyos y otras cosas, que por supuesto Hakuryuu le ayudaba a producir.

Ibuki, en una entrevista, había dicho que su obra favorita suya seguía siendo _El Joven Músico, _un retrato que había hecho en el costado de cierto parque en la periferia de Berlín, que mostraba a un chico de ojos chocolate y cabello color madera vieja con mirada de altanería. Uno de sus trabajos más antiguos. Cuando le preguntaron que quién había sido el modelo para ese dibujo, Ibuki había sonreído, y había respondido con mucha simpleza.

—Un joven músico.

* * *

… _Here, on the edge of nowhere in particular  
you would not be held up as food for the mouthless.  
When, the gold was inched from your fingertips  
the world did not seem to explode into colors uncounted.  
All of your voices never changed the face of me.  
All of your faces never showed themselves to me.  
Don't turn your back now honey  
I've seen the same thing running for years  
that have never gone by as you had wanted…_

_(… Aquí, al borde de ningún lugar en particular  
no serías entregado como alimento para los que no tienen boca.  
Cuando, el oro fue alejado de las puntas de tus dedos  
el mundo no pareció explotar en colores no contados.  
Todas tus voces nunca cambiaron mi rostro.  
Todos tus rostros nunca se mostraron ante mí.  
No te des la vuelta ahora, cariño  
he visto lo mismo pasar por años  
que nunca ha sido de la manera en que tú querías…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El que se destruyó a sí mismo con tal de "seguir sus sueños"._**

**_Hay que admirar a Takuto por llegar al nivel que llegó con tal de poder tener en su vida aquella cosa que realmente ama, pero también hay que pensar si realmente el precio que ha pagado ha valido la pena. _**

**_La letra de la canción es de Ibuki hacia Takuto.  
_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Edgar rompe y Takuto se queda sin nada._**

**_Por cierto, como podrán ver esta vez incluí la traducción del pedazo de canción (y btw, esta canción es otro nivel de preciosa, really). Es algo que iré haciendo de ahora en adelante en caso de que alguien tuviera problema para entender las letras. También estoy traduciendo los pedazos de capítulos pasados, poco a poco. Hasta ahora voy por el 45. _**

**_Como siempre agradezco su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (¡el 90! Estamos terriblemente cerca de terminar la segunda parte de TTF)._**

**_Paká!_**


	90. Song 90: Machine stop

**Notas de la Autora: **Gente linda! Agradezco mucho los reviews al capítulo pasado (gracias **Mouka **y **Kira**! *corazón*) y me disculpo si aún no he contestado algunos reviews, ando con una cantidad obscena de trabajo (yay!) y ese es también el motivo por el que por un tiempo voy a bajar el ritmo de actualizaciones. Pero intentaré traer como mínimo un capi por semana :)

Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo y les dejo con el capítulo x)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Abuso y mentes rotas y un Shindou que se deshace (Maneras de torturar a Shindou: #90).

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 90. Machine stop**

(/watch?v=aaWS3f4n2WU)

Edgar rellenó el vaso de cristal con jugo de naranja de un bote de una marca española. El sonido del líquido cayendo se mezcló con el sonido de nada más, el apartamento estaba en completo silencio. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar la luz clara de la mañana. Sobre la mesa había tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, yogurt, cereal y un poco de queso y pan. Había dos porciones, destinadas a alimentar a dos personas.

Shindou estaba sentado en un silencio más sepulcral que el que infesta los momentos en los que un instrumento deja de ser tocado, cuando ni la respiración del músico logra mezclarse suficientemente bien con el aire como para producir sonido, cuando la carencia de sonoridad se vuelve todo, envuelve todo.

Edgar se sentó. Shindou, con los ojos cafés achocolatados, había observado el vaso. Lo tomó con una mano y se lo llevó a los labios. Bebió un poco antes de que Edgar se inclinara, rodeándole los hombros y besándole suavemente la frente, sobre el cabello ya deshecho durante la noche. Shindou intentó pretender que no había nadie tocándole y siguió bebiendo, siguió en silencio.

Si hablaba se iba a morir.

Edgar le soltó y se puso a comer. Shindou quería ahogarse con el jugo, o que el queso le envenenara.

Shindou quería retorcerse sobre el suelo. Desaparecer entre patadas de la vida.

Bebió más. Se vació la mitad del vaso y cuando lo asentó sobre la mesa, Edgar extendió la mano para tomar el bote y volvérselo a llenar. Shindou no dijo nada, miró la superficie de la mesa.

Normalmente habría pensado en lo caballeroso y maravilloso que era Edgar. Ahora sabía que todo se trataba de control.

Edgar disfrutaba de controlar hasta la nimiedad más ridícula como la cantidad de jugo que bebía. Edgar disfrutaba de saber que Shindou ya no quería escapar.

Había perdido la voluntad.

* * *

Era cierta hora ya de tarde, entrando la noche, cuando Shindou escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta. Salió, habiéndose vestido con sus pantalones y su camisa rápidamente. Kyousuke se había quedado recostado sobre la cama, boca abajo, respirando con serenidad.

Shindou abrió la puerta y elevó los ojos. Bajo la luz amarilla del pasillo, el cabello de Tobitaka se veía más oscuro, su piel más sombría, una sombra leve de su cuerpo se proyectaba a un costado. Takuto abrió los ojos grandes y frunció el ceño. Cerró quedamente la puerta tras de sí y luego se apoyó sobre ella.

En los mundos ideales que Shindou solía imaginarse muy a menudo, Tobitaka no representaría ninguna amenaza, ni llegaría al frente de su puerta para darle malas noticias.

En la realidad, estaba aterrorizado de verle ahí, y su mente empezó a conjeturar cuántas maneras habría de intercambiar algo que él pudiera ofrecer por simple seguridad.

El problema era que Shindou no tenía nada que ofrecer. Nada más que a sí mismo. Ese era el problema básico que le había traído desde su hogar dentro de una familia acomodada en Berlín hasta aquí, para empezar.

—Van a dar las siete —espetó Tobitaka en tono molesto cuando Shindou no pareció ir a decir nada. El castaño le observó. Tobitaka lucía un aire de querer regañarlo, pero no uno de querer, por ejemplo, _destruirlo—. _¿Te das cuenta del tiempo que llevas ahí encerrado con ese tipo?

Los bonitos ojos caoba de Shindou contemplaron a su interlocutor con sus ojeras que bajo la luz amarilla se veían más largas y pesadas que antes.

—¿Perdona?

Necesitaba aclaraciones. Necesitaba que la luz amarilla dejara de hacer a Tobitaka lucir tan tenebroso.

(O quizá no era la luz y quizá era sólo la niebla en sus ojos, quién sabe).

Tobitaka torció los labios con claro fastidio.

—Mira, creo que no tendría por qué explicarte estas cosas, pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Yo tengo que reportar a Valtinas todo lo que haces, ¿me entiendes? Cada bendito movimiento. Y tú llevas dos horas ahí encerrado con ese tipo. Creo que ni tú ni yo queremos ver cómo se va a poner Valtinas cuando se entere.

Shindou rascó la superficie de la puerta con las uñas. El ceño le tembló.

La única moneda de cambio con la que contaba era él mismo. Lo único que podía ofrecer como garantía de cualquier cosa era su propio cuerpo.

—Tobitaka —susurró, los ojos negros del otro se clavaron en los suyos, dispuestos a escuchar explicaciones—, por favor, no se lo digas —bajó el rostro. Miró las losetas opacas del suelo, un poco raspadas por el tiempo. Sus párpados quisieron cerrarse pero no lo hicieron, quizá por miedo de que después regresar a la realidad se volviese demasiado inasequible—. Haré contigo lo que tú quieras. Lo que quieras.

Jamás había caído tan bajo. Jamás. Una cosa era ofrecerse por dinero. Una cosa era intercambiar su propio orgullo por ese sueño suyo de estudiar música y vivir haciendo lo que amaba.

Pero otra era ofrecerse como un juguete para que uno de los depredadores que le acechaban decidiera jugueteárselo pero al menos no devorárselo. Eso garantizaba, como menos, que Shindou no iba a salir indemne de esto. Algo dentro de él se rompió desde el momento en el que tuvo el valor de decir esas palabras.

Tobitaka arrugó un poco el entrecejo, sin decir nada. Shindou no le miraba a él. La luz amarilla hacía que su piel se viera más fantasmal, como la de un muerto que había decidido levantarse esa mañana para no hacer nada más que exponer al mundo su podredumbre y fetidez.

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo? —cuestionó con notoria y profunda cautela. Cuando Shindou levantó los ojos para mirarle, Tobitaka se preguntó, viendo sus chocolates empañados, cómo era que ese pobre ser humano aún no se había desmoronado sobre el suelo. Qué era lo que le mantenía aún en pie, lo que le hacía levantarse por la mañana.

Porque ofrecerse de esa manera a un completo extraño no podía ser síntoma de nada más que de un alma moribunda, a la que ya mucho no le importaban los pedazos que le arrancaran porque ya estaba de por sí demasiado deforme e incompleta.

—Lo que quieras. Si no se lo dices —levantó una mano y la posó suavemente sobre el pecho de Tobitaka. Le dedicó una caricia que pecaba de ser demasiado sugestiva, demasiado _sexual, _y a la vez, demasiado repugnante.

Tobitaka le tomó de la muñeca y alejó su mano de sí.

—Lo siento, chico, pero no me gustan los hombres.

Le soltó suavemente y volvió a bajar la mano.

—Y de cualquier forma ya es muy tarde. Hace rato que le dije a Valtinas de lo que pasó. Él ha estado esperando a que yo le avise cuando se vaya. No lo he hecho, así que él ya sabe lo que eso significa. Por eso es que venía a decirte que lo mandes a su casa de una vez. Estoy fastidiado de esperar y mientras más tiempo pasa peor se vuelve para ti.

Tobitaka seguía manteniendo la misma expresión seria, hasta cierto punto serena. Pero sus ojos delatores observaban a Shindou con algo más que simple molestia. La luz amarilla bañaba la piel blanca de Shindou y centelleaba en sus ojos cafés como cuarzo ahumado. Tobitaka sabía que había algo de especial en este chico, algo que iba quizá más allá de su simple físico de muñeco de porcelana perfecto y celestial, algo que se le inyectaba detrás de los poros diminutos y entre el cabello serpenteado, en las cuerdas vocales, en sus pupilas y en sus neuronas generadoras de pensamientos.

Había algo que le había hecho especial y era ese mismo algo lo que le había destruido. Porque si no fuera especial, Edgar Valtinas no se habría obsesionado con él hasta ese punto enfermizo. Si no fuera especial, Shindou Takuto no habría aceptado hacer lo que hacía con tal de poder pagar la carrera que amaba y cumplir con sus sueños.

Tobitaka sólo podía pensar que era digno de admiración. Y un ser, empero, digno de tal admiración, estaba aquí frente a él dispuesto a dejar que le despojara todavía más de su luz si es que así lo deseaba. Algo que debía haber sido considerado un privilegio, era ahora una baratija que se le ofrecía a cualquiera. No al mejor postor. _A cualquiera._

Shindou había vuelto a bajar el rostro.

—¿Te ha dicho lo que va a hacerme?

Había una seguridad curiosa en su voz. La seguridad de que Edgar, sin lugar a dudas, _iba a hacerle algo. _Fatalidad. Inevitable.

—No creo que te haga nada si terminas con él. Vamos, eso es lo que debiste haber hecho desde un principio. No le dije lo del beso. Si se va ahora puedo decirle que armó un escándalo y que tú lo sacaste a la fuerza. Pero tiene que ser verdad. Termina con él.

A Tobitaka siempre se le ha dado eso de cuidar de los demás, sobre todo de los que le parecen más vulnerables, aunque los más vulnerables no necesariamente son los que _lucen _más vulnerables. Kusaka y Tetsukado, por ejemplo, uno no diría que tienen debilidad alguna, y sin embargo están llenos de ellas. Lo mismo con Midorikawa Ryuuji y con Fubuki Shirou. A Tobitaka le gusta cuidar de la gente, se le da bien. Sólo que el tipo de gente a la que él suele cuidar está tan despedazada que con frecuencia él termina revolcado en un montón de mierda.

Como ahora.

Shindou asintió como si estuviera aceptando una condena a muerte, no dijo nada con los labios. Pero Tobitaka sabe leer a las personas y sabe que Shindou todavía se está resistiendo a hacer lo que le piden.

Va a cagarla.

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Como prefieras.

Desde el final del pasillo, quince minutos más tarde, Tobitaka miró mientras Tsurugi Kyousuke salía de la mini habitación de Shindou y se iba. No hubo ningún escándalo, no hubo ninguna expulsión a la fuerza y Tobitaka sabía que Shindou no le había hecho caso y otra vez no había terminado con él. Negó con la cabeza para sus adentros.

Sacó el teléfono, escribió un mensaje y se fue.

* * *

A Edgar le complace mucho poder castigar a la gente. Uno podría decir que hasta aprecia el hecho de que le engañen, le mientan y le traicionen, porque eso le da una excusa para buscar venganza y ver entonces como sus enemigos se derruyen. Él está seguro de que es perfectamente normal que a la gente le guste ver sufrir a sus enemigos.

Shindou no es su enemigo, pero le ha mentido. Le mandó un mensaje a Tobitaka diciéndole que había terminado con Tsurugi Kyousuke y Tobitaka le envió el mensaje a él. Pero, cuando Edgar acompaña a Tobitaka a la estatal y se detienen a unos pasos del tipo de cabello de noche para escuchar su conversación con un chico muy guapo de cabello tono zanahoria, le escuchan decir con toda claridad que las cosas con Takuto por fin se solucionaron y que vuelven a estar bien.

Es curioso, pero Edgar siente más emoción que ira al saber que Shindou le ha mentido, porque ahora tiene un motivo para castigarlo, y eso le parece espléndido. Apenas puede contenerse la sonrisa temblorosa en los labios cuando le dice a Tobitaka lo que va a pasar mientras se alejan. Tobitaka le dedica una mirada sombría pero Edgar no la ve.

Dos noches después, Edgar ha convocado a Shindou a su apartamento. Cuando Shindou llega abre la puerta y entra con tranquilidad porque Edgar le dejó abierto, diciéndole que estaría esperándole en el cuarto. Shindou entra a la habitación y las luces están apagadas, pero las cortinas están corridas así que entra luz plateada de afuera. Shindou se detiene un momento a unos pasos de la cama, justo a un lado de la puerta del baño de la habitación, que está semiabierta, con el interior a oscuras como la boca de una bestia. Edgar está recostado sobre la cama usando una camisa de botones blanca, pero abierta, dejando el pecho y el vientre al descubierto. Unos pantalones del mismo color, el cabello mar suelto y llovido sobre la almohada. Aún bajo la luz tenue Edgar es guapísimo y perfecto. Hechos que Shindou sabe cumplimentar, como buen esclavo de sus deseos y de su voluntad.

—Edgar, te ves muy guapo hoy —le dice con el más etéreo asomo de una sonrisa. Shindou es bueno para fingir y también puede fingir sonrisas aunque la luz sea tan poca que apenas sea notoria. Edgar le sonríe de vuelta y pasa una mano sobre las sábanas, a su lado.

—Ven aquí —le dice. Shindou obedece, quitándose los zapatos y subiéndose a la cama de a gatas. Cuando llega a Edgar le toma con una mano del cuello y le besa como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo, el ruido de los labios encima de los otros y de sus suspiros suaves inundando la superficie de las sombras. Edgar le hace separarse un momento y le mira directo a los ojos—. Estás precioso, Takuto.

Shindou le responde con una sonrisa y le acaricia suavemente el cabello a un lado del rostro.

—Sólo tú piensas eso, no tengo nada de especial.

Había cierta coquetería en su tono de voz, tan bien ensayada, tan bien ejecutada que Mark estaría orgulloso de él. Edgar vuelve a besarlo y luego finalmente se incorpora para hacerle recostarse sobre la cama y ponerse encima de él.

—Esta noche es especial.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona—. ¿Por qué?

Edgar sonríe. Una sonrisa endiablada como si esperara algo. Algo que no es bueno.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose por completo se ensarta de pronto en el silencio de la habitación. Edgar alarga una mano y enciende una de las lámparas en su mesita de noche, para que la luz sea suficiente y pueda iluminar bien a Shindou y también a la persona que acaba de salir del baño.

Es Tsurugi.

El otro músico mira hacia la cama con un cúmulo de emociones metidas en los ojos que no pueden expresarse todas de una vez sola. Un dolor y un asco y una ira y una decepción.

Shindou lo mira completamente estático. Completamente pasmado y sin poder reaccionar.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Como si intentara encontrar en su rostro algo, lo que fuera, una sola cosa que se asemejara a la persona que él pensaba que conocía, Tsurugi le observa por algunos instantes, antes de darse la vuelta y salirse por la puerta. Pronto sus pasos dejan de escucharse y se escucha sólo el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza.

Shindou, repentinamente, reacciona. Quiere salir de la cama e ir tras él, pero una mano dura se le pone sobre el pecho y lo obliga a quedarse en su lugar. El miedo, _el terror_, el dolor en los ojos de Shindou son un dulce para los ojos de Edgar. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo, sonríe tan ampliamente al ver las lágrimas correr.

—Edgar, por favor, por favor —intenta nuevamente escaparse, Edgar le pone la mano sobre el cuello y lo aprisiona sobre la cama. Shindou tiembla, lleva las manos a la muñeca de Edgar, él retira la mano y la clava a un lado del cuello del músico, como un barrote que no le permitirá escaparse—. Te lo ruego.

Empieza a llorar más desesperadamente, las lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas y sus labios están un poco abiertos. Para Edgar ese _te lo ruego _era como dulce miel derramada sobre una fruta apetitosísima. Hunde el rostro entre la cabeza y la clavícula de Shindou, le muerde y le succiona con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de saber que va a lastimarlo. Shindou gime y con las manos intenta alejarlo de él.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, Edgar, por favor… no, no me hagas esto… no…

Shindou llora, llora todo el tiempo y suplica y tiembla y aprieta las sábanas con las manos.

Edgar nunca se la pasó tan bien.

* * *

… _And can't you see I'm tied to the tracks  
Everybody else is turning back  
And heading home  
Why, do you know?..._

_(… ¿Y no puedes ver que estoy atado a los carriles?  
Todos están dándome la espalda  
Y yéndose a casa  
¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabes?...)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Shindou nunca se la pasó tan mal._**

**_Todos sabíamos que Tsurugi eventualmente tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Lamentablemente, el que impuso los términos para esa revelación fue nada más ni nada menos que el dulce Edgar..._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Retazo de vida número 3 - Es Burn, las flores marchitas sobre su mesa y las cosas que destruye._**

**_Y después: Shindou y la soledad de una habitación._**

**_I'm excited porque ya estamos en el capítulo 90, ¿ven lo cerca que estamos de los 100? TTF, como saben, tiene más de 100 capítulos, pero el número exacto no se los diré never para que sea sorpresa :) a partir del capítulo 101 empezamos con la tercera y última parte de TTF, un conteo de 24 horas que lo cambiará todo._**

**_Por cierto, este capítulo me dio un poco de conflicto porque cada vez que empezaba a escribirlo en pasado de pronto algo me hacía empezar a escribir en presente. Tuve que cambiar un montón de verbos para que las dos primeras escenas se regresaran a pasado, pero al final decidí dejar la última como había salido (mi cerebro hizo corto circuito o yo que sé). Me gustaría mucho saber qué les pareció, si el cambio de tiempos verbales no fue muy feo o chocante, para saber si a la próxima debería tener cuidado de no mezclar tiempos._**

**_Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto :)_**

**_Au revoir!_**


	91. Song 91: Talk shop

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos! Agradezco muchísimo los reviews al capítulo pasado **Nadia**, **Mouka**, **Kannbe **y **Simbadkiru, **son ustedes un amor! *corazón* Me alegra mucho que el capítulo les haya gustado, porque es un momento importantísimo en esta historia :)

Sin más por el momento, nos pasamos a lo que sigue, Retazo de Vida #3.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Una conejita enfrentándose a un león.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 91. Talk shop**

(/watch?v=DTqeWoqITEE)

La luz entra en trazos firmes y gélidos al aula, encaramándose encima de las mesas de madera y del suelo de azulejo. Se ve que ya pronto van a comenzar a encender la calefacción. Pronto, también, el agua que sale en los lavamanos de los baños estará congelada y las ventanas se bañarán en agua dulce del rocío y la humedad. Nagumo Haruya hace girar una pluma de tubo negro sobre el pupitre, de un lado a otro, tiene la cara apoyada sobre una mano, aplastantemente aburrido. La chica a su lado, una chica que suele sentarse a su lado y que siempre le busca conversación, le mira con cierto embelesamiento. Él la ignora. El mundo debería saber que cualquiera que quiera acercársele demasiado va a terminar quemándose las manos, pero él no va a hacerles ninguna advertencia, no particularmente a una niña estúpida. Él gira la pluma mientras el profesor habla y escribe algunas cosas sobre la pizarra blanca. Desvía los ojos dorados hacia afuera, hacia las ventanas amplias, y observa los árboles plantados en los jardines del primer piso. La gente pasa, ligeramente abrigada. A él la frescura ya le pica la piel, porque no le gusta el frío, y no puede esperar al momento en el que haya suficiente como para que enciendan la calefacción. Evitará ir al baño todo el invierno para que no se le congelen las manos. _Odia, detesta _el invierno.

Regresa la mirada al frente. Entonces baja los ojos y empieza a tomar algunas notas. Burn, la gente que no convive con él de manera cotidiana probablemente no lo crea mucho, e incluso la que sí lo hace tendría problema creyéndolo, pero es verdaderamente aplicado. Quién sabe por qué, si en general es un desastre con cualquier otra cosa, pero sus notas se mantienen estables, elevadas, y muy a pesar de sus actitudes nefastas y su lejanía, sus padres piensan que no tienen de qué quejarse, su hijo es un muchacho muy inteligente que hace todas las tareas y saca buenas notas todos los semestres. Haruya está encaminado hacia cosas grandes. Los Nagumo están convencidos de ello.

Burn, cada tanto, echará una mirada amplia al aula, disimulada, asegurándose de no mirar a la chica a su lado por no darle más motivos para hablarle. Nagumo busca el vacío presente entre las sillas del salón, la cabellera plateada que no está más, los ojos azules que mirarían hacia su propio cuaderno mientras su dueño intentaba comparar sus notas con las de Burn, porque le parecería siempre que las de Burn eran mejores y más acertadas y modificaría las suyas hasta que fueran exactamente iguales.

Pero Gazelle se había cambiado de todas las clases que compartían juntos. Así que Burn no podía verlo ni siquiera entonces. Y eso lo enfurecía. Sabía que una de las clases a las que se había cambiado la tenía con Kiyama. Eso le enfurecía todavía más.

Burn se estaba quedando sin cosas para destruir.

En su cocina los trastes se quedaban sucios a menudo, había roto varios platos y vasos de puro coraje y ahora prácticamente sólo le quedaba lo necesario para usar él mismo, así que cada que comía tenía que lavar sus únicos platos, tan sólo para volver a ensuciarlos y volver a dejarlos ahí.

Burn no era mal cocinero, pero en esos días cocinaba de tan mala gana que se le notaba en la sazón y su comida era tan asquerosa como los sentimientos que albergaba cuando la preparaba, porque extrañaba que Fuusuke se encargara de esas cosas, así como se encargaba de la limpieza, del orden y de hacerle compañía. No era saludable estar tan estúpidamente solo y extrañar tanto a alguien y comer comida tan mala.

Burn mordisquea su pluma en clase porque le parece ridículo que la pluma luzca perfecta y sin raspones cuando su dueño tiene raspada toda el alma. Le parece ridículo que la pluma tenga más orgullo y belleza que él mismo. La chica a su lado sonríe como si el gesto fuese adorable, y Burn no lo entiende porque no hay nada en él que debiera atraer a nadie en ese momento, si todo lo que quiere es hacer daño y romper, romper, romper, romper, _destruir. _

Pero a ella los labios se le curvan en sonrisas involuntarias y los ojos le brillan como si Burn fuese maravilloso. Si ella supiera, si supiera… si le gustaran aunque fuera un poco las mujeres no le molestaría aprovecharse de su ridícula fascinación por él y se la llevaría consigo a casa, pero no le gustan en lo más mínimo. A él le gusta Gazelle, Gazelle y ya está. Bueno, y Midorikawa, y Fortissimo, y…

Pero ella no.

—Nagumo, ¿tienes compañero para el trabajo? —le pregunta ella algunos minutos más tarde cuando el maestro indica que hay que hacer un trabajo por parejas. Todos ya están buscando a un compañero, y Burn normalmente haría estas cosas con Gazelle sin siquiera pensarlo. Se pregunta si esta chica de cabello oscuro no se había dado cuenta antes de que su _novio_ solía estar en esa clase.

—No, no tengo —dice, mirándola, la pluma mordisqueada en su mano y el ceño fruncido como si fuese incapaz de demostrar felicidad—. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? —pregunta, ya conociendo la respuesta, y ella le dice que sí.

Aki Kino, se llama, y más tarde ese día se van juntos al apartamento de él. Es un agujero de mala muerte con aroma a suciedad pero no le importa. Supone que cuando ella vea cómo es que vive, se alejará prontamente de él.

Cuando llegan, él abre sin siquiera meter llave, porque no considera que tenga nada de valor dentro y ya no pone el seguro. Cuando Gazelle estaba dentro, ponía el seguro todo el tiempo.

El aroma más fuerte es el de cerveza y les llega a los dos a las narices, hasta a él que ya está bastante acostumbrado. Aki hace un uso magnánimo de buenos modales al ni siquiera fruncir la nariz y seguir sonriendo como si Burn aún le pareciera un príncipe azul. Van a sentarse al comedor y Burn le dice que va a buscar su computadora, dejándola sola. Ella se sienta sobre una silla y va sacando sus propias cosas para trabajar. Hay un vaso vacío y sucio sobre la mesa. También hay unas flores marchitas en el centro que nadie cambió, con el agua verde azulada y los pétalos de las flores caídos sobre la madera, en un espectáculo muy llamativo de naturaleza muerta que es también un poco triste.

Cuando Burn regresa, Aki se ha puesto a lavar los trastes de la cocina y le mira desde ahí con una sonrisa. Él frunce el ceño. ¿Está tonta o qué? Se sienta a la mesa, opuesto al lugar de ella, y enciende su computadora sin decir una sola palabra. Mira con aburrimiento a la pantalla encendiéndose mientras el sonido del agua chocando sobre cristal y cerámica se desplaza de la cocina al comedor. Burn la mira una vez. Ella está de espaldas, concentrada en su tarea. Regresa un poco después y entonces empieza a juntar los pétalos secos sobre la mesa en un montoncito para recogerlos y llevárselos. El bote de basura de la cocina se abre, ella verá todas sus botellas vacías de cerveza, y sus cigarros consumidos, y las cajas de leche y de cuscús y otras pastas instantáneas. Las flores marchitas desaparecen de su vista, junto con el florero de cristal pesado y su agua vieja y manchada. Cuando Aki regresa al comedor, presiona Enter en su portátil para que regrese a la vida y luego continúa como si nada.

Burn tiene que admitir que hay algo de fascinante en su comportamiento sin sentido.

—¿Quieres salir a algún lado? —le pregunta ella cuando ya han terminado y está por recoger sus cosas. Burn hace una mueca con los labios. No ha sonreído una sola vez en el tiempo que ella ha estado aquí. No sonríe a menudo, la verdad. Menos ahora que no está Gazelle para contarle sus historias absurdas.

Burn se pone de pie y se dirige hacia su habitación sin haberle respondido. Regresa con algunas cosas en las manos. Se sienta en otro lugar, más cerca de ella, y empieza a preparar unos churros sobre la mesa. Ella le observa en completo silencio.

Nagumo enciende uno, aspira y luego se lo ofrece a ella. Aki se debate internamente, él puede verlo en sus ojos, no sabe ni qué hacer. Seguro que nunca lo ha probado. Por lo que le parece, seguro que ni siquiera es afecta al alcohol, o al tabaco, o a cualquier vicio a los que él es adicto. Ella levanta una mano nerviosa, toma el cigarrito, se lo lleva a los labios y aspira.

Tose. Burn se carcajea. Ella le mira con algo entre molestia y vergüenza, pero entonces sonríe.

—Kino, en los lugares a los que yo salgo la gente no sabe ni su nombre —dice mientras enciende el otro churro para fumárselo él. Aki, notando que el otro es ahora para ella, lo mira como a un nuevo enemigo y regresa la mirada al pelirrojo. Ni Burn entiende los gestos de ella, ni ella los de él.

—¿Y a ti por qué te dicen Burn?

El pelirrojo se señala sencillamente a su cabello y ella entiende. Sonríe, porque siempre se imaginó que habría alguna historia mucho más interesante detrás de ese apodo.

—Además soy muy caliente —le dice con una sonrisa bastante lasciva, queriendo ver tan sólo cuál sería su reacción. Ella se sonroja violentamente—. ¿Te quieres emborrachar conmigo? —agrega, y sin esperar respuesta se levanta para ir a buscar a su refrigerador la única cosa que nunca le hace falta: cerveza. Distintas marcas, y precios, y distintos niveles de alcohol. Saca un par de diez grados, interesado en divertirse tanto como sea posible con su inusual compañía. No es que quiera hacerle daño. Tan sólo quiere verla borracha. Regresa con las cervezas, las asienta y luego saca de su bolsillo un artículo que Aki observa con cierto recelo: una navaja suiza Victorinox. La usa para abrir las botellas—. Aquí tienes.

Aki normalmente es más prudente y sensata. Pero es que Burn, sinceramente, le fascina.

* * *

A Burn se le acaban las cosas para destruir. Aki se sostiene la cara, se siente terrible y él le propone darle otra cerveza a lo que ella responde dándole un golpecito a puño cerrado sobre el brazo, sin verdadera intención de lastimarle. Son las once de la mañana y los dos se han saltado la clase para la que era el trabajo. Eso es estúpido. Aki sospecha que sus padres van a matarla, pero sonríe cuando mira a Burn aunque la cabeza le duela horrores y tenga la boca y la garganta secas.

—Te odio —le dice sonriente y se levanta para ir a buscarse otro vaso con agua. Burn se encoge de hombros, a espaldas de ella, mientras se fuma un cigarro. Ella regresa con la jarra llena y rellena el vaso. El _único _vaso que tiene Burn, así que lo comparten. Pero compartieron también cigarro y otras cosas la noche pasada así que mucho no importa—. ¿Quieres contarme por qué estás tan deprimido?

Él la mira, ceño fruncido. Echa humo hacia arriba y se queda mirando al techo como si algo se le dibujara en él. Aki lo contempla.

—Esas flores que tenías no parece que las hayas puesto tú, ¿quién las puso?

Él baja la mirada. Y la mira.

Se sorprende de lo fácil que es leerle con un detalle como aquel.

—Fuusuke —responde. Se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, leerle es demasiado fácil, que él no sabe esconder nunca las pistas que llevan hacia él y a sus verdades, o mucho menos sus mentiras. Burn no nació para saber ocultarle al mundo quien realmente es. A Aki parece no importarle estar sentada junto a un hombre al que el nombre de hombre no le queda tan bien como el de bestia. Ella se apoya la cara sobre una mano como si esperara escuchar el resto del relato. Pero Burn no tiene mucho que decir—. Aki, creo que tú eres una buena chica, ¿quieres saber por qué me dicen Burn en realidad? —mordisquea su cigarro como si fuese un manjar, deja al humo salir con una inusitada y atractiva elegancia. Aki está embelesada y no necesita que él le explique nada.

—No. Yo sé que me tengo que alejar de ti, pero anoche fue divertido, ¿verdad? —se lleva más agua a la boca con una sonrisita. Burn sonríe, sin mirarla.

—Eres una chica inteligente.

A Burn se le están acabando las cosas para destruir, y si Aki se queda demasiado tiempo cerca de él, lo próximo que va a querer destruir será a ella.

* * *

… _I'm running out of things to try and deconstruct  
Talk shop, till there's nothing left  
The little that I told you was as much as I could tell myself  
And analyze, your every move  
It's all the same so just push, push, push on through, emptied out…_

_(… Se me están acabando las cosas para intentar deconstruir  
Palabrerías, hasta que ya no quede nada  
Lo poco que te dije fue todo lo que me pude decir a mí mismo  
Y analizar, cada movimiento tuyo  
Es igual así que avanza, avanza, avanza, vaciado…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué pasará ahora que Burn sabe que no tiene nada que ocultar?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Shindou y la soledad de una habitación._**

**_Burn está como perdido y a la deriva y sin saber qué hacer. ¿A dónde lo llevará su naufragio?_**

**_Chicos, intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo antes del jueves. El fin de semana próximo no habrá actualización porque me voy de viaje. Como siempre les agradezco que sigan la historia y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque no haya pasado mucho :)_**

**_Hasta el próximo!_**


	92. Song 92: Push it

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! No quería desaparecerme tanto tiempo, así que aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo :) agradezco mucho los reviews a **Nadia**, **Kira**, **Mouka **y **Kannbe ***corazón* Me alegra que les haya gustado la pequeña aparición de Aki y poder ver un poquito más de lo que Burn tiene adentro. Hay que ver a dónde van a llevarlo todos esos pensamientos piromaniacos que tiene en la cabeza.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Les dejo el capi.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Maneras de torturar a Shindou. Manera #92.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 92. Push it**

(/watch?v=Ni97d_k8iGI)

El cuarto de Shindou se pudría de silencio, amargo y contraído, taladrándole los oídos con una fuerza envilecida. Dolían tantas cosas que no sabía contarlas, desde las piernas hasta las manos y el cuello, el pecho y todo lo que dentro contuviera. Fantasmas de niebla le acariciaban los pulmones, y fantasmas más reales le tocaban la piel, sobre los brazos y sobre los labios. Su cuerpo tembló, como tiemblan los cuerpos cuando recién se terminan de desahogar las penas, cuando el dolor quiere irse pero se queda. Las lágrimas estaban secas sobre su cara, lágrimas de horas antes combinadas con las de minutos antes. No sabía si salir, porque casi podía sentir la patética apariencia de sus ojos, la tristeza que se le derramaba en la cara y que no quería que el mundo viera.

La bufanda alrededor de su cuello ocultaba marcas rojizas y cafés. El suéter ocultaba los morados en uno de sus brazos, los pantalones el entre verde y negro grande y grotesco que se desplazaba desde uno de sus glúteos hasta su cadera, como una enfermedad que buscaba devorárselo. Pero Edgar había tenido cuidado de no tocarle el rostro. Si se deshacía de sus estúpidos ojos hinchados, nadie se daría cuenta, nadie sabría nada. Podría seguir como si nada…

La idea le quemaba el alma. Takuto quería, _imploraba _por favor la oportunidad de pedir ayuda. No soportaba más seguir así, no soportaba esta soledad, estos silencios, estos pensamientos resguardados en la cabeza, esos miedos, penas, no soportaba esta certeza de que no había una sola persona en el mundo que quisiera protegerlo.

Jamás se sintió tan desgraciado, Takuto no sabía que no importarle a nadie pudiese sentirse así de terrible, como si tornados llenos de ponzoña se revolcaran en su pecho y su estómago todo el tiempo, como si las venas en sus muñecas danzaran suavemente frente a sus pupilas, rogándole que se las mordiera, prometiéndole un futuro vacío de dolor y de esperanza.

Takuto ya no sabía qué hacer. Porque entre todas sus opciones, que eran pocas, muy pocas –él ya no podía darse el lujo de verdaderamente tener opciones–, todas le resultaban malas e imposibles, o insaboras, o simplemente opciones que no le solucionaban nada.

Ojalá pudiese romperse el alma hasta que se muriese y dejase de sentir.

Pensó tantas veces en tomar el teléfono y llamar a Ibuki, pedirle que por favor dejara de haberse olvidado de él, que por favor recordara su existencia y viniese a sacarlo de este infierno. Pero ni él podía ser tan egoísta, porque él había lastimado tanto a Ibuki e Ibuki ahora estaba bien, feliz y haciéndolo todo bien. Shindou tan sólo representaba todo lo que Ibuki podría hacer mal.

Su vista se perdía en el suelo de su habitación, que no había barrido en algunos días y donde yacían tan sólo un par de zapatos suyos y algunos cabellos debilitados que habían caído rotos a él. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, y si se movía demasiado el veneno en la cadera le ardía, como si le mordiera para recordarle que él ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo.

Takuto estaba en su límite. Edgar lo había llevado al punto en el que ya no era capaz de soportar más.

* * *

Takuto se detuvo frente a una de las aulas de práctica de los de música moderna, la que Tsurugi acostumbraba usar. Estaba vacía. Él permaneció de pie frente a ella y levantó su teléfono para mirarlo, viendo la pantalla que le mostraba el mensaje que le había enviado a Tsurugi y que jamás había llegado a su destinatario. Claramente, Kyousuke había bloqueado su número. Incluso sus llamadas eran cortadas apenas las hacía. Kyousuke le había bloqueado hasta del Redbook que jamás usaba.

Bajó suavemente la mano y miró al aula vacua como si su propio vacío hubiese sido puesto ahí para él, como una afrenta personal, como una manera más de lastimarlo, como si él de verdad no se mereciera nada y hasta el destino estuviese en su contra.

Se preguntaba si era así.

Alguien se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Shindou volteó el rostro en su dirección, pero no era Tsurugi. Tampoco Edgar, o Tobitaka.

Era Kita Ichiban.

El pelirrojo le miró con sus perfectos ojos esmeralda, mechones de su cabello naranja cayendo sobre su frente, escapándose a la diadema blanca que usaba para contenérselo. Kita tenía una mirada desagradable, como si le asqueara el mero hecho de verle ahí, como si Shindou le hubiese hecho algo imperdonable. Tras observarlo un momento, dio un paso más para acercarse más a él. Shindou volteó el cuerpo en su dirección. Quería preguntarle donde estaba Tsurugi, quería explicarle de alguna forma que él no había querido lastimar a su amigo, que nada de lo que pasaba en su vida esos días estaba bajo su control y que él simplemente, simplemente necesitaba que alguien le comprendiera. Pero la mirada de Kita le daba miedo, le intimidaba, y apenas podía sostenérsela con el rostro bajo, como si admitiera su propia inferioridad.

Kita fruncía el ceño. Y destilaba terrores en las palabras.

—¿Qué buscas?

Shindou desvió la mirada. Kita sabía lo que él estaba haciendo ahí, no era necesario que se lo preguntara, así como tampoco era necesario que él respondiera…

—¿Has… has visto a…?

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir su nombre, maldito perro —le interrumpió Ichiban, y Shindou se estremeció ante la ofensa. Le hubiese rogado que no agregara más humillaciones a su psique, pero no le vio utilidad y no lo hizo—. Kyousuke no te quiere volver a ver, _nunca, _¿me entiendes? Y para que conste, yo tampoco, no quiero volver a verte cerca de él o de los salones en los que estudia. _Nunca. _Te prometo que te va a ir mal si vuelves a molestarlo.

Shindou se sentía deshacer con cada palabra. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, no reaccionó, como si nada de eso le afectara realmente.

—Kyou y yo estamos saliendo ahora, ¿entiendes? Y yo cuido _muy _bien de lo que es mío —agregó, y eso por fin hizo que Shindou reaccionara de alguna forma, levantando rápidamente la mirada para verle a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y un ligero temblor en las pupilas, no pudiendo concebir que lo que acababa de decir realmente fuese cierto.

¿Acaso Kyousuke de verdad podía cambiarlo con tanta facilidad?

Munemasa también lo había hecho, claro. Y con un viejo amigo, también. Supuso que era normal. Supuso que… que estaba bien. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Entiendo…

Sin poder decir nada más, se volteó y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí. Kita le taladró las espaldas con la mirada. Él no lo vio, pero sin problema lo sintió.

* * *

La luz de una nueva mañana entraba fuerte y ruidosa por la gran ventana descubierta de la habitación de Shindou. El cristal pulcro la dejaba entrar completa y despampanante, cálida y alegre.

Shindou estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a su cama, frente a su librero. Tenía sendas ojeras en los ojos. Llevaba ya bastante rato, desde la mitad de la noche cuando se había despertado sin querer hasta ahora, preguntándose cuál era la manera más sutil y tranquila de matarse a uno mismo.

* * *

… _I dreamed a thousand ways  
But I walked back down mine  
I said a thousand days, but ran out of time,  
I can see myself falling to the bottom  
Or is it someone else,  
How did I come to be so  
Lost?..._

_(… Soñé mil caminos  
Pero regresé por el mío  
Dije mil días, pero se me acabó el tiempo,  
puedo verme cayendo al fondo  
O es alguien más,  
¿Cómo llegué a estar tan  
perdido?...)  
_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Y de nuevo - es tan c*brona la soledad._**

**_Creo que la soledad viene siendo el problema básico de Shindou desde el principio. Su padre le dejó, su madre le dejó, él tuvo que dejar a Ibuki... y todos los errores que viene cometiendo desde el principio han tenido esa única fuente común. Y la soledad es salvaje, y mata._**

**_Es necesario que todas las historias lleguen en estos capítulos a momentos y situaciones límite, porque estamos acercándonos a los finales (digo los finales porque son un montón de personajes y cada uno tiene un final propio), y así es como se pone la cosa, el huracán justo antes de acabarse (¿alguna vez les ha tocado un huracán? A mí sí, y no es lindo. Al día siguiente despiertas y ves que el mundo ya no es como era antes y no queda más que ir recogiendo los pedazos. Eso mismo es lo que va a pasar aquí). El motivo por el que les explico todo esto es porque sé que los últimos capítulos han sido muy pesados, y porque vienen capítulos todavía más pesados, y bueno, sólo espero que no terminen queriéndome cortar la cabeza haha._**

**_Como siempre les agradezco por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana. _**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Terumi sabe que va a perder a Jousuke. Y no queda más que beber vino con su mejor amigo, o beber cerveza hasta el amanecer._**

**_Tschüss!_**


	93. Song 93: Dim the lights

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos! Quería actualizar desde ayer pero me entretuve leyendo un fic muy bueno de Ygrec, y bueno. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews a **Nadia, Mouka **y **Simbadkiru**. También agradezco el nuevo follow! :) Su apoyo de verdad que me pone muy contenta *corazón*

Gracias como siempre y nos pasamos al capítulo.

[Notita: Yo recomiendo mucho escuchar la canción de este capítulo al leerlo. It sets the mood just right]

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nada. Las fiestas son los mejores momentos para olvidarse de las cosas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 93. Dim the lights**

(/watch?v=G-plAGCxBMo)

Ranmaru llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Terumi, la misma que llevaba dos años atravesando por motivos que iban desde ir a hacer tareas hasta simplemente ir a pasar la tarde porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su propio apartamento ya le aburría. Aphrodi abrió la puerta púrpura y se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pasara, dedicándole una sonrisa que formulaba una especie de agradecimiento. Ranmaru entró y le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia los almohadones de la sala, que ya se conocía muy bien.

Aphrodi entró dos segundos después a la sala trayendo consigo una tetera pequeña con la que sirvió té caliente para las dos tazas que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Se sentó cerca de su amigo y uno de sus dedos se metió al agujero de la agarradera de la taza, violeta, permaneciendo después ahí, inanimado. Miró al pelirrosa, y el otro le miraba también, expectante. Terumi le había pedido que viniera pronto, con mucha urgencia, porque necesitaba hablar con él sobre algo importante. Terumi suspiró.

—Volví a ver a Edgar.

Ranmaru frunció inmediatamente el ceño, haciéndose ideas rápidas y catastróficas sobre lo que esa simple frase podría significar.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió en un tono que pecaba de ser acusador, como si repentinamente tuviese la certeza de que Terumi había hecho algo _bastante_ malo.

—Me lo encontré —aclaró el rubio rápidamente, mirándolo. Después, agregó—. Nos lo encontramos, más bien.

Desvió la mirada. Elevó su taza de té y aspiró suavemente el vaporcillo aromático que se desprendía de su superficie. Ranmaru bajó los ojos, tomó también su taza. Decidió no volver a hacer un juicio rápido, no quería decir algo que fuese a fracturar la relación entre él y su mejor amigo, aún si sabía que dicha hazaña era difícil, porque se tenían una confianza prácticamente de hermanos.

—¿Estabas con Tsunami?

Aphrodi asintió.

—Íbamos a ir al cine ese al aire libre. Y vi allí a Edgar, estaba con un tipo. No sé quién era, jamás lo había visto antes. Se veían muy… _bien, juntos._

Pausó un momento. Llevó finalmente sus labios a la taza para tomar un sorbo breve. Luego volvió a asentarla. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y miraba a la madera de su mesa. Ranmaru había dejado su propia taza semi asentada sobre sus piernas, y por un momento no dijo nada, pero luego empezó a hablar.

—Me encontré a Edgar también hace un tiempo, ¿sabes?

Terumi levantó los ojos. Ranmaru le regresó la mirada. Se había puesto muy serio, y esto verdaderamente era algo que había optado por no decir a Aphrodi para no lastimarle más. Sin embargo, si acaso esto iba a ayudar a que su amigo finalmente se desprendiera de ese endemoniado fantasma con el que venía cargando innecesariamente, entonces bien valía la pena revocar su decisión.

—En Farkastell, un tiempo después de que ustedes terminaran. Yo estaba… bueno, esa noche fui solo, ya sabes, a ver si conocía a alguien, y… él se me acercó. Estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba borracho, y yo tampoco lo estaba, bueno, no mucho al menos… pero él intentó pasarse conmigo, ¿sabes? Yo le repetí varias veces que no quería nada con él, es decir, ¿cómo podría? —arrugó enfadadamente el ceño como si le pareciera verdaderamente increíble que alguien pudiese pretender que él terminara enrollándose con el ex hijo de puta de su mejor amigo—. Pero él continuó al punto de que… yo realmente empecé a sentirme incómodo. Muy incómodo. Intenté irme —pausó, bajando la mirada. Su taza de té humeaba sobre sus piernas—. Él me jaloneó del cabello, y, mira, yo no sé qué podría haber pasado. Un amigo que estaba ahí lo vio por casualidad y… bueno, se interpuso y Edgar terminó yéndose —Ranmaru levantó una mano y se pasó los dedos sobre una de sus coletas, en un gesto nervioso, como si no estuviese diciéndolo todo. Aphrodi observó con atención aquel movimiento de su amigo. Tras un momento, Ranmaru finalmente regresó los ojos a Aphrodi. Le miró un segundo antes de volver a hablar—. Sólo te digo esto porque quiero que te des cuenta de la clase de persona que él es. De lo bien que estás sin él. No lo necesitas, Teru. Y aunque lo necesitaras yo no te dejaría regresar con él, porque es un hijo de puta y eso tú lo sabes bien.

Terumi miró contemplativamente a su amigo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios como reacción a su actitud sobreprotectora. Asintió y su dedo volvió a quedar atrapado en el mango de la taza.

—¿Quién era ese amigo tuyo? —preguntó. Ranmaru abrió un poco más los ojos, con evidente sorpresa, como si hubiese pensado que había ocultado muy bien la secrecía de su relato. Desvió los ojos azures y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, usándola como escondite temporal. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a bajarla, Aphrodi notó claramente que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—. ¿Maru? ¿Algo que no me hayas contado?

Vio a los zafiros preciosos de su amigo regresar a él. Ranmaru parpadeó un par de veces, hizo una mueca con los labios y luego habló.

—Bueno, no era precisamente un amigo, la verdad… ¿recuerdas a ese tipo que te conté que me acosaba en Redbook y me reclamaba por cómo me vestía?

Ahora fue Aphrodi quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—_¿Qué? _No me digas que él…

Ranmaru asintió resignadamente.

—Sí, él.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento más. El color en las mejillas de Ranmaru estaba empezando a competir con el de su cabello.

—Ese día, eh, el día de lo de Edgar —aclaró—, terminé yéndome con él a mi apartamento.

—… _¿Cómo?_

Ranmaru suspiró.

—Sí, pasó… lo que pasó.

Volvió a beberse un poco de té. Y Aphrodi hizo lo mismo con la intención de que las palabras ya no se le atoraran en la boca. Algo no encajaba en el relato que Ranmaru le estaba contando.

—¿No él tenía, uhm, _novia_?

—Sí.

Kirino ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de intentar dudar su réplica. Reconoció honestamente la verdad. Había desviado los ojos y el té otra vez se deslizaba por sus labios. Terumi bajó la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Al día siguiente hablamos y acordamos olvidarnos de que eso había pasado. Y… bueno —volvió a hacer una mueca, un poco desalentada—. Yo sé que es extraño, sé que no había razón, pero cuando él cortó todo contacto conmigo, me dolió bastante. Pensaba mucho en él aunque sabía que el tipo había sido muy imbécil y que ya no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros —suspiró—, pero la cosa es que, bueno… —tamborileó los dedos en la taza, la mirada perdida en la chimenea falsa—. _Sí_ volvió a pasar algo. Hace algunos días me lo volví a encontrar. No había sabido nada de él desde entonces. Y me pidió salir.

Ranmaru movió los ojos para mirar a su amigo, como si buscara en su rostro la reacción a sus palabras. La aprobación o la clara y justificada desaprobación.

—Le dije que sí.

A Terumi no le sorprendió mucho la revelación final porque, tras lo que Ranmaru había dicho, se la vio venir. Desvió los ojos y luego los regresó.

—¿Han salido ya?

Kirino sonrió.

—Sí, desde ese mismo día, fuimos por un café —la sonrisa bailó insistentemente en sus labios—. Creo que me gusta, Teru.

Aphrodi le sonrió dulcemente. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Ranmaru, había visto a muchísimas personas estar interesadas en él, pero no le había visto a él mostrar nunca interés en nadie. Ese chico, fuera quien fuera, tendría que tener algo de especial para que Ranmaru Kirino llegara a admitir abiertamente que _creía _que le _gustaba._

—Terminó con su novia, ¿cierto?

—Claro —Kirino asintió—, sabes que no saldría con alguien a espaldas de otra persona. Él le terminó confesando a ella lo que había pasado y terminaron.

—Él inicialmente pensaba que tú eras una chica, ¿verdad?

Kirino bufó y giró los ojos con fingida frustración.

—Esa es mi maldición, Teru. Tengo una suerte de que me gusten los hombres, porque estoy seguro de que ninguna mujer me haría caso.

Aphrodi rio. Kirino sonrió, pero tras un momento se enserió ligeramente.

—Teru —llamó—, lo que me querías decir, ¿qué pasó después de que vieron a Edgar? ¿Él les vio?

Regresó al tema, notando que se habían desviado catastróficamente y que Terumi aún no le había dicho el motivo por el que originalmente le había llamado. Le miró. Terumi miró su té. Luego hizo una mueca y terminó por levantarse.

—Voy a abrir un vino.

—¿Así de grave es?

Terumi le miró, de pie. Por un momento no respondió. Finalmente suspiró, se movió un mechón de cabello y musitó.

—Jou va a terminar conmigo, Maru. No sé en qué momento. Tan sólo sé que lo va a hacer.

Se dio la vuelta y fue silenciosamente a buscar el vino.

* * *

Jousuke lucía bastante pensativo desde que Terumi había ido a buscarlo a su apartamento. El rubio, por miedo a muchas cosas, no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. El carro arrancó, las luces iluminaron la calle oscura, y los ojos griegos se dirigieron al perfil de su novio, acariciado por las sombras, para cuestionarle algo, tal vez, pero terminó simplemente observándolo, simplemente analizando la seriedad en sus ojos negros y en sus labios mudos.

Tsunami levantó suavemente la mirada, observó a Terumi y le sonrió con una dulzura demasiado tangible como para no ser contagiosa. Aphrodi le sonrió también.

"_Luces pensativo, ¿qué te pasa?"_, Aphrodi habría preguntado esto en muchas situaciones diferentes, si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, si no hubiese respuestas que no quisiera escuchar. Pero, ¿cómo iba a cuestionarle? ¿Por qué iba él a acelerar el curso inevitable de las cosas? Si ya sabía que esta relación estaba destinada a fallar, al menos quería alargar tanto como fuera posible el tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Ocurre algo, Terumi? —inquirió él repentinamente, parpadeando y observándole con cuidado. Terumi negó rápidamente y volteó el rostro hacia el frente, donde la noche se les imponía como una ola de sombras dispuestas a no dejarles avanzar.

—¿A dónde entonces? ¿Lo has pensado?

Tsunami también desvió el rostro hacia el frente, rascándose un poco la barbilla. Luego miró por la ventana.

—¿Te parece si avanzamos por ahí y nos detenemos en lo primero que se vea interesante?

Aphrodi se encogió de hombros con tremenda naturalidad. Sonriente aún. Asintió.

—Sí, está bien.

Despegó el carro de su lugar y empezó a avanzar. Aphrodi se dirigió a propósito a una calle que él ya se conocía muy bien, donde había un montón de bares y discotecas. Estaba ahí en particular un lugar al que ya tenía mucho tiempo de no ir, uno que Tsunami probablemente ni conocía. _Farkastell. _Lo miró con sus ojos rojos cuando pasaron junto a él, desacelerando un poco. Las luces de neón de afuera brillaban despampanantes, frente a la puerta se acumulaba un montón de gente conversando y fumando, otros enfilados para entrar. Alguien vigilaba la entrada, y una puerta negra detrás de él flanqueaba el acceso al lugar. Aphrodi se detuvo suavemente e hizo una seña hacia el lugar. Tsunami fue estudiándolo, y después devolvió la mirada al rubio.

—¿Quieres ir ahí?

—Dijiste lo primero que se viera interesante, ¿no? ¿Nunca has ido a Farkastell?

Tsunami puso una sonrisita rara y negó con la cabeza.

—Masaki y yo dijimos que vendríamos un día a ver que tal pero nunca lo hicimos —se encogió de hombros y volvió a voltear en dirección al bar. Aphrodi volvió a avanzar, requiriendo con la mirada algún sitio para aparcar. Tuvieron que avanzar un par de cuadras más hasta encontrar uno, y luego se devolvieron a la calle de Farkastell, los dos abrigados porque la temperatura de las noches ya era lo suficientemente baja como para ameritarlo. Tsunami le tomaba de la cintura, con un orgullo que se le resbalaba por la cara y la pronunciada sonrisa. Aphrodi apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su calor suave y costeño, aspirando la suavidad de su perfume mezclado con el aire nocturno, aún si éste estaba ya viciado por las distintas chimeneas humanas que serpenteaban por la calle.

—Jou, dame un beso.

Tsunami se detuvo con una sonrisa y se volteó para quedar frente a su _novia. _Tomó al rubio del rostro con la mano que tenía libre y le besó cálidamente en los labios. Aphrodi se aferró a su cintura y se ahogó en el sabor de sus labios y la sensación de su lengua sobre su piel. Aphrodi empujaba con fuerza hacia el rostro de Tsunami, pidiéndole más, más cariño, más pasión, más fuerza, un beso más largo. El aire con humo de cigarro de tabaco y otras cosas más se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos impregnándose en sus cabellos y abrigos. Los ojos de los dos estaban cómodamente cerrados, cada uno imaginándose un mundo de cosas mientras los labios del otro se movían contra ellos. Tanta magia en un solo momento.

Terminaron por separarse después de un rato. Tsunami tenía esa sonrisa bonita en los labios que reservaba sólo para Aphrodi, esa mirada de embelesamiento total. Aphrodi sonrió, viéndole, y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de voltearse para volver a encaminarse hacia Farkastell.

Sortearon la entrada con facilidad. Terumi conocía al portero y éste les dio un trato especial. Ingresaron prontamente al ambiente que el rubio hacía tanto no veía, de luces de colores pasándose desenfrenadamente por todas partes, de ruido bramando a estallidos desde un millón de bocinas y un amontonamiento de cuerpos en trance moviéndose en la pista de baile y entre las mesas. Tsunami iba lanzando miradas extrañadas aquí y allá, viendo quizá con cierta falta de costumbre a chicos sobre chicos y chicas sobre chicas de manera indistinta, a looks estrafalarios y vestimentas demenciales, alcoholes despilfarrándose por montón y sin control. Aphrodi le guio hacia la barra. Llegando se hicieron un lugar entre la mucha gente que ya estaba ahí y Aphrodi elevó una mano. Hizo un par de señas que al parecer significaban algo, lo que fuera, porque un par de minutos después se le sirvieron un par de copas con cerveza muy oscura.

—Esta es una de mis _Stouts_ favoritas de aquí —dijo al oído de su novio cuando se volteó para entregarle su copa, después de haber pagado por ellas. Tsunami le sonrió.

—Te mueves como pez en el agua aquí, ¿venías seguido?

Aphrodi sonrió. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Estudio una carrera relacionada al arte, ¿qué esperabas? Todos mis amigos son bastante _alternativos._

Tsunami rio antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Asintió, satisfecho, y la miró como si buscara en ella sus secretos.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Stouterik.

El sonido del nombre, mezclado con aroma a café y chocolate, se deslizó suavemente desde los labios pequeños de Aphrodi hasta la oreja bronceada de Tsunami. El calor de su aliento envuelto en frialdad de cerveza y en la vehemencia del aire aletargado del bar le rozó la piel con sutileza. Tsunami no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que sus labios volviesen a encontrarse, y las luces coloreadas se les derretían sobre la piel, mezclándose con oscuridades y ruido despampanante. La primera cerveza se les esfumó a velocidad estrafalaria, y la segunda también, y la tercera. Y luego una chica pasó cerca con voz de fiesta, poniéndoles en las bocas el extremo de una botella de un licor checo más fuerte que la absenta, que se les resbaló por los labios y las mejillas, quemándoles las gargantas. Tsunami llevó los labios al cuello del rubio para recoger las gotas extraviadas de alcohol que se habían infiltrado ahí, primero a besos, luego descaradamente con la lengua. Terumi exhaló un suspiro que nadie iba a escuchar, mientras las manos de su novio iban aferrándose a su cuerpo, descendiendo suavemente por sus muslos, cerca de sus caderas y su cintura, rozándole con parsimonia y a la vez con cierta urgencia. Terumi sintió una de las manos de Jousuke acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la camisa. Él se dedicaba a mordisquear un poco uno de los lóbulos del australiano y el costado de su cuello. Sus manos trazaban el pecho y abdomen del moreno. La música les ensordecía, el alcohol les había quitado la decencia y el pudor. Tsunami le tocó los glúteos y Terumi suspiró con fuerza cerca de uno de sus oídos.

—Teru, ¿quieres ir a casa?

—Jou, estoy muy borracho, no puedo manejar.

—Pago el taxi. Venimos mañana por tu auto.

"_Sí"._

Aphrodi quería decir que sí, ¿pero qué iba a hacer entonces?

Cuando Tsunami se diera cuenta de que él no era lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente necesitaba, cuando le viera bajo las luces claras y no bajo las luces apagadas de Farkastell, cuando salieran de este lugar de sueños en el que uno podía fingir ser quien fuera…

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más?

—… Sí, sí, está bien.

Jousuke le abrazó contra sí. Le dio algunos besos más a un costado del rostro, su cariño y su paciencia intactos en sus labios.

Como sabía que nadie se iba a dar cuenta, que nadie iba a preguntar, Terumi se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas bajo las luces coloreadas.

* * *

… _You're in the car with two comets  
Falling far away from the sun  
Oh, it fills me up  
I wanna go where I could turn into anyone  
Dim the lights so we can unwind in the skies…_

_(… Estás en el carro con dos cometas  
Cayendo lejos del sol  
Oh, me llena  
Quiero ir a donde podría convertirme en quien sea  
Apaga las luces para que podamos esparcirnos por los cielos…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ser, o no ser, y, ¿quién ser?_**

**_Si escucharon la canción habrán notado que es muy cool. Y si ven el video, notarán que además queda muy _ad hoc _con el capítulo. El video nos muestra a una persona (mujer) que va con una amiga a un club. Mi interpretación es que la persona está enamorada de su amiga, pero su amiga por otro lado inmediatamente se va con un chico, y la otra simplemente observa, deseando poder ser ella quien estuviese con la amiga. Y bueno, la letra nos dice "quiero ir a donde podría convertirme en quien sea", ¿ven como le queda a Aphrodi como anillo al dedo?_ **

**_Y bien, por fin vemos aquí retazos de Song A y Song B, Ranmaru ya empezó a andar con Masaki y, para los que hayan leído Song B, pueden imaginarse que ya se vienen unas cuantas cosas en relación a Aphrodi y Tsunami._**

**_Les agradezco mucho como siempre por leer._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Una tranquilidad, una paz que se le derrite a Kidou en el alma. Pero luego una visita inesperada. Y luego, acciones inesperadas. Shirou guarda más cosas de las que se esperaba._**

**_Ciao!_**


	94. Song 94: Afraid

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, ayer no pude publicar como es debido, pero por otro lado vengo con muy buenas noticias. Y la notica es que, como estamos tan cerca del capítulo 100, decidí que tendría que hacer algo especial, así que tendremos semana maratónica de actualizaciones! O al menos lo intentaré todo lo posible, I promise, mi meta es que el día domingo esté subido el capítulo 100, junto con la segunda Playlist de YouTube de TTF :D

Sin más por el momento les dejo el capi, y agradezco mucho a **fusaku** (bienvenida!) y a **Kannbe** por los reviews *corazón*

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Pues amor, amor en exceso, o algo así.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 94. Afraid**

(/watch?v=LrWwtU7iyl0)

Kidou miró a Fubuki mientras el finlandés iba moviéndose por la cocina, buscándose queso y pan para servirles una botana con la cual acompañar el vino que habían comprado en el camino. Sacó un queso Brie fresco, cremoso y frío, y lo dejó un rato sobre la mesa de su desayunador para que se ambientara. Cortó rebanadas de una barra de pan y las metió al hornillo para dejarlas crujientes. Después, mientras esperaban, fue a sentarse otra vez junto a Kidou y le dio un destapa corchos para abrir la botella de vino blanco dulzón. Dos barras de chocolate amargo sobre la mesa, envueltas en cartón color violáceo, se convertirían eventualmente en el postre.

La tarde era todo lo que tenía que ser, un momento de tranquilidad sin mucho en lo cual pensar más que en el hecho de que tenían la compañía el uno del otro y que era probable que ninguno pudiese pensar en nada más que pudiese necesitar por el momento. Quizá mañana necesitarían un sinfín de cosas más, pero hoy, _ahora, _¿qué motivos existían para resistirse a la insidiosa felicidad? Con el gritar húmedo de la boca de la botella de vino al abrirse y el aroma del pan tostándose flotando en el aire, no era como si dos estudiantes universitarios que se querían mutuamente pudiesen pedirle mucho más a la vida.

Shirou miraba a Yuuto con una curiosa clase de insistencia. Yuuto le regresó la mirada, se quitó las gafas y le levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Con una sonrisita en los labios, Shirou negó.

—Nada.

Yuuto ladeó la cabeza.

—Dime. Vamos.

Shirou soltó una risita y se volteó hacia su vaso sobre la mesa.

—No.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios para tomar un poco del vino que Yuuto le había servido. El castaño le observaba completamente intrigado. ¿Qué era lo que quería este ser humano ahora de él? La curiosidad estaba picándole la garganta.

—Dime.

—No.

El vino blanco recorrió las papilas gustativas de Shirou mientras lo jugueteaba sobre su lengua. Tragó y miró de reojo a Yuuto para seguir disfrutando de cómo éste le miraba perfectamente intrigado.

Kidou se inclinó. Le dio un beso suave sobre la mejilla. Una sonrisa se había infiltrado en sus labios justo antes de hacerlo, como si no pudiese resistir al impulso de sonreír antes de acercarse tanto a Fubuki. El de cabello de nieve se volteó y le besó cerca de los labios. Luego un poco más abajo, recorriendo el filo de su mejilla que llevaba hasta su cuello.

Se levantó repentinamente.

—Voy a sacar el pan.

Regresó momentos después con el pan cortado en un plato y el queso y un cuchillito en otro. Cortó dos pequeñas rebanadas para ponerlas en el pan y le dio una a Kidou y tomó una él.

—Este Brie es mi favorito. Lo traen directo de Francia. El _Président _no es tan bueno.

Cuando el queso se hundió entre el paladar y la lengua de Kidou, cremoso y aromático, entendió de pronto por qué un queso como el Président que a él le parecía lo suficientemente decente palidecería junto a éste.

—Tienes que decirme dónde lo compras —pidió.

—Con unos franceses —respondió el finlandés, y les preparó dos rebanadas más. La mezcla con el vino blanco era perfecta, y de pronto nuevamente volvió a parecer que no habría nada más que pedirle al mundo, que si momentos como estos pudiesen repetirse para siempre en sus existencias entonces no tendrían por qué buscar mucho más de nada.

Yuuto se hizo hacia atrás sobre el asiento para poder poner un brazo sobre éste, detrás de Shirou. Shirou se hizo hacia atrás también, y su cabellera blanca rozó el brazo del estudiante de negocios. Kidou sonrió con el cosquilleo.

_Te amo. _Kidou tenía en la punta de los labios decirlo pero no quería romper la magia del momento. No quería tampoco desgastar la frase como cuando se dice tanto que uno se acostumbra a ella y se le olvida un poco qué significaba en primer lugar, y por qué se decidió decirla por primera vez en primer lugar. Ese tipo de cosas importantes que a la gente le es fácil olvidar cuando las cosas son sencillas y todo va bien.

¿Pero tal vez las cosas para él nunca iban a ser sencillas? ¿Tal vez jamás se iba a olvidar de lo que esa frase realmente significaba cuando se la dijera a Shirou?

Le miró.

—Te amo —dijo. No quería aguantarse más las ganas. Quería que Shirou lo supiera, sobre todo en un momento en el que parecía estar tan bien y contento. Quería que recordara que Kidou Yuuto le amaba. No Atsuya. Yuuto.

Shirou le miró, masticando pan y queso, y sonrió.

—Yo te amo casi desde que escuché por primera vez tu nombre, ¿lo sabías?

Kidou sonrió de lado. Un amor así quizá no era de verdad. Pero Shirou, con su cabello de nieve y ojos de polvo, quizá tampoco era de verdad.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre, Shirou?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del finlandés y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto extrañado.

—Yuuto —dijo.

Kidou sonrió. Asintió. Por un momento no dijeron nada más. Shirou seguía sirviendo queso. Kidou seguía pensando en las virtudes de este Brie a comparación del Président y el vino se deslizaba a poquitos por su garganta.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Shirou tenía el vaso de vino a medio camino a sus labios y Yuuto justo estaba masticando un bocado de pan que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Los dos miraron a la puerta con simpleza, como si quisieran pretender que el sonido que habían escuchado no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y claro como para que supieran que sin duda había sido real, y aspiraran a fingir que no había sido más que un producto de la imaginación.

Pero el ruido se repitió. De manera más insistente.

Shirou terminó por ponerse de pie, pero Kidou le detuvo con la mano en la muñeca.

—Yo abro, no te preocupes —dijo, y entonces se levantó él para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Abrió. Detrás había dos personas, dos hombres adultos de miradas graves y expresiones adustas. Kidou frunció el ceño.

_Policías._

—Buenas tardes, ¿hay algo en lo que les pueda ayudar?

—¿Se encuentra aquí Shirou Fubuki?

Las pupilas rojas como granate de Kidou pasaron de un hombre al otro, despacio, y la apertura de la puerta era sólo suficiente para verle a él, y con el ángulo no podrían ver a Shirou en la sala.

—¿Qué desean con él?

—¿Se encuentra aquí o no?

La mano de Kidou que sostenía la puerta se encrespó levemente sobre la madera. Suspiró intentando relajarse.

—Sí, sí se encuentra, ¿qué es lo que desean?

—Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿quién es usted?

—Me llamo Kidou Yuuto. Soy… un amigo suyo.

Se mordió internamente la mejilla. A su parecer era bastante más que sólo un amigo, pero la verdad es que no habían decidido nada oficialmente, y además no sabía si admitir aquello podría terminar siendo contraproducente.

—Bien, permítanos pasar, Kidou, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —lo preguntó tan rápido que, si el hombre hubiese querido decir algo más, no habría podido. Éste le miró. Alto y de ojos azules, el cabello rubio pegado a la cabeza.

—Eso lo discutiremos con él, abra la puerta por favor.

Los dedos de Yuuto volvieron a encresparse sobre ella. Abrió un poco pero tan sólo para pasar él, quedando oculto detrás de la puerta desde la perspectiva de Shirou que esperaba en la sala, sin enterarse mucho de nada.

—Mire —dijo en voz baja el castaño—, hay una situación con Shirou. No creo que pueda ayudarles mucho, pero yo puedo responderles todas las preguntas que ten…

—Venimos a hablar con Shirou Fubuki —dijo el hombre con voz fuerte, interrumpiéndolo y abriendo la puerta de un manotazo. Ahora que el campo de visión estaba abierto, Kidou vio a Fubuki ponerse de pie en la sala con algo de alarma. Resignado, el castaño se hizo a un lado e hizo una seña con la mano hacia la sala, para indicarles que pasaran. Pero ellos probablemente habrían entrado sin su invitación y pasaron a su lado como dos trenes desbocados que estaban a punto de chocar y volcarse sobre el camino, lanzando latigazos de destrucción en todas direcciones.

Kidou cerró la puerta y fue a su lugar previo, junto a Shirou, haciéndole sentarse. El peliblanco miraba a los hombres con una clara desconfianza. Sus dedos blancos buscaron los de la mano de Yuuto y se envolvieron en ellos, aferrándole con fuerza. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para los hombres.

—¿Tú eres Fubuki Shirou? —esta vez lo preguntó el segundo de los hombres, el que no había hablado antes con Kidou. Shirou asintió, en silencio—. Muy bien, hemos venido porque estamos investigando el caso de un asesinato, el del joven Someoka Ryuugo, y queremos hacerte algunas preguntas.

Kidou frunció fuertemente el ceño. No se atrevió a mirar a Fubuki pero sus ojos recorrieron con frialdad los rostros de los otros hombres. Una frialdad filosa como si les instara a atreverse a hacer cualquier clase de acusación en contra de su Shirou.

—¿Cuál era tu relación con Someoka, Fubuki? —volvió a hablar el mismo hombre, mirando a Fubuki sin ninguna afección en particular. Ni acusador, pero tampoco amable. Kidou sintió la mano de Fubuki temblar entre la suya.

—¿Con… Someoka? —musitó. La voz le sonaba vaporosa, temblorosa, frágil y ligera como una estalactita de hielo temblando bajo las intempestades de un cálido viento primaveral. El hombre asintió. Fubuki desvió la mirada—. Él… él estudiaba en la estatal. Igual que yo —devolvió la mirada al hombre. Este pareció reprimir las ganas de suspirar con exasperación.

—Sí, pero, ¿cuál era tu relación con él? ¿Eran amigos? —levantó las cejas, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y movió las manos de manera casual cuando dijo la siguiente palabra—. _¿Enemigos?_

Fubuki separó los labios. Los volvió a cerrar. Se le sellaron y bajó el rostro.

—No éramos amigos… —dijo después, muy quedito, tanto que sólo pudieron escucharlo porque en el apartamento no había más sonido que el de sus voces.

—¿Entonces no te llevabas bien con él?

Fubuki se encogió de hombros. Kidou, con el ceño fruncido, le miraba de reojo. Esto no se veía bien. No pintaba bien. Pero él estaba seguro de que Shirou de ninguna manera podría estar involucrado con el asesinato de otra persona.

—¿Sabes quién lo asesinó, Fubuki?

La pregunta fue tan ácida y directa que Kidou casi sintió que le quemaba los tímpanos al escucharla. Fubuki levantó la mirada. Y Kidou no podía verle, pero tenía repentinamente una mirada tan fría como el invierno más cruel de las tierras nórdicas.

—No.

Su tono de voz de pronto no sonaba a él, sino al de otra persona. Al de un dios del invierno que estaba listo para despedazarles la piel con escarcha incisiva y preciosa.

Kidou finalmente le miró. Volteó su rostro de lleno a él sin importarle la presencia persistente de los dos policías, y le vio el perfil, gélido, decidido, el perfil de un guardián.

Shirou estaba protegiendo a alguien. Shirou repentinamente se había convertido en alguien a quien Yuuto jamás había visto.

—Según las personas que entrevistamos, Fubuki, tú y Someoka habían estado teniendo problemas poco antes de que a él le dispararan. Incluso hay quienes dicen que tú te dedicas a comercializar drogas dentro de la estatal, ¿qué opinas de eso?

La mano de Shirou estaba presionando con fuerza a la de Kidou. Yuuto le iba acariciando los dedos con el pulgar, dándole apoyo.

—No es verdad, yo trabajo en Farkastell, pero la gente dice todo tipo de cosas sobre mí.

—¿Y qué hay de esas publicaciones que haces, esas donde dices en dónde estarás y hasta qué hora y que firmas con las letras "cm"? La gente dice que las letras _cm_ significan "con mercancía" y que lo haces para que la gente sepa dónde encontrarte.

Los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Shirou y Kidou podía sentirlo. Quería hacer algo, lo que fuera. Tenía que sacar a esos hombres de ese apartamento.

—_CM_ significa "con Midorikawa" —dijo, de pronto, y los dos detectives voltearon a verle—, Midorikawa es el mejor amigo de Shirou y pasa mucho tiempo con él. Pero a la gente le gusta inventar cualquier tontería. Shirou no es la persona que ustedes están pensando, ¿por qué no le preguntan a sus profesores? Verán que tiene las mejores calificaciones, es muy aplicado y respetuoso y nunca falta a clases, ¿les parece que una persona así haría algo como lo que ustedes están implicando? Deberían pensarlo mejor antes de hacer ese tipo de acusaciones.

Sintió a la mano de Shirou relajarse, como si tuviese de pronto la certeza de que todo problema se había solucionado y todo peligro se había alejado. Como si Kidou acabase de convertirse en su escudo contra el mundo.

—¿Hace cuánto que ustedes dos se conocen?

—Tres meses, desde que inició este semestre —respondió Kidou rápidamente, mintiendo. Después agregó—. Miren, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estamos pasando por el mejor de los momentos justo ahora. Hay muchas cosas ocurriendo, y si ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba concreta para hacer este tipo de acusaciones, les agradecería que se retiraran.

El hombre le miró, cansado, y soltó una media sonrisa.

—Una persona está muerta, Kidou.

—Y no es la única que lo está, ¿sabe cuánta gente murió en París? Me encantaría que la gente no se muriera, pero es lo que ocurre, y yo no me tengo la culpa de la gente que murió ahí así como Shirou no se tiene la culpa de que Someoka Ryuugo esté muerto.

El hombre le miró. Le miró como si de alguna manera entendiera qué era lo que se escondía detrás de sus palabras, como si adivinara cada cosa que no decía y supiera, repentinamente, qué era exactamente lo que Kidou había perdido.

Suspiró y miró a su compañero.

—Vamos.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos. Al menos el día de hoy de aquí no vamos a conseguir nada.

Se puso de pie. Kidou y Fubuki lo hicieron también. Un momento después, los hombres estaban saliendo por la puerta y Kidou estaba cerrándola detrás de ellos. Kidou miró a la puerta cerrada por unos instantes, la cabeza dándole vueltas, pensando en Shirou, en sí mismo, en su madre y en la muerte de Someoka Ryuugo. Pero no dejó que esos pensamientos se filtraran en su expresión, y no dijo nada al respecto. No era el momento.

Cuando Yuuto se volteó, Shirou estaba justo detrás de él. Shirou sonrió y volvió a ponerle encima esa mirada que le había puesto rato antes, cuando estaban sentados tranquilamente esperando a que el pan se tostara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Shirou se acercó a él. Y repentinamente los labios del finlandés estaban sobre los suyos. Los labios de Shirou se sentían calientes, su aliento sobre él quemante, y la lengua, forzándose dentro de su boca, era como pasión amontonada imponiéndose dentro de su alma. Kidou sintió la parte posterior de su cabeza y su espalda contra la puerta, y frente a él el cuerpo menudo de Shirou servía como una prisión que estaba indispuesta a dejarle ir. Gimió entre los labios del peliplata cuando sus manos empezaron a tocarle sin ninguna clase de pudor, los glúteos primero, apretándoselos, y después la entrepierna, sobre la cual iba pasando una mano de manera insistente. Y Shirou se separó levemente de él tan sólo para mirarle, esa misma sonrisita en sus labios, y Kidou se sonrojó completamente cuando se dio cuenta de _qué era_ lo que estaba pasando. Tomó a Shirou de los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre, Shirou? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa. Shirou le miró plácidamente, sus manos quedándose quietas un momento, y respondió.

—Yuuto.

Kidou suspiró, como aliviado, y entonces dejó que Shirou volviese a besarle, que le metiera las manos debajo del suéter y finalmente se lo levantara para quitárselo.

Las manos de Yuuto presionaron las sábanas de la cama de Shirou, el castaño recostado boca arriba, Shirou encima de él, sus manos blancas deshaciendo el cierre de sus pantalones, quitándole todo, y besándole y tocándole con tal habilidad, Shirou, Shirou _de verdad_ sabía lo que hacía. Yuuto tan sólo logró cavilar, en un pensamiento pasajero, que siempre pensó que en una situación similar –porque sí, _vamos, _sí que lo había pensado–, el que iría arriba habría sido él.

* * *

… _Being me can only mean  
Feeling scared to breathe  
If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything  
That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, lets me face this,  
Let me sleep,  
And when I wake up (when I wake up, when I wake up) let me be…_

_(… Ser yo sólo puede significar  
Tener miedo de respirar  
Si te vas entonces tendré miedo de todo  
Lo que me pone ansioso, me da paciencia, me calma, me permite enfrentar esto  
Déjame dormir  
Y cuando despierte (cuando despierte, cuando despierte) déjame ser…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Lo importante era que Shirou supiera cuál era su nombre._**

**_He de decir que cuando pensé en la "first time" de estos dos, yo también supuse que el que debería ir arriba sería Kidou. Pero ya saben, a veces los personajes se rebelan y, evidentemente, Shirou no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, haha._**

**_La letra es de Shirou a Kidou, y es otra canción de The Neighbourhood *corazón*_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Las cosas aleatorias que a veces pasan. Goenji, una residencia. Sakuma, explicaciones. Genda y los relatos de sus viajes._**

**_Gracias por leer :)_**

**_Hasta mañana!_**


	95. Song 95: Mi historia entre tus dedos

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Bueno! La semana de actualizaciones se me fue de las manos. Una cantidad exorbitante de trabajo se me mezcló con una especie de bloqueo y mejor me fui a ocultarme entre las tinieblas (?) But I'm back :D

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Cierres definitivos.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 95. Mi historia entre tus dedos**

(/watch?v=BV5xVucgS4E)

"_Hola"._

"_¿Podemos hablar?"_

El fresco de mediados de otoño se extendía por la _Place de la République_. Los chorros de agua de la fuente central iban subiendo y descendiendo, aún no iluminados por las luces de colores que les entintaban en las noches. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde de ese detestable domingo y Sakuma tenía un dolor de cabeza descomunal. El tranvía que le había dejado a un lado de la plaza se deslizó por sus rieles, dirigiéndose a su siguiente parada. El cielo estaba grisáceo y la plaza casi vacía, una que otra persona pasando por ahí con chaquetas y bufandas negras.

Sakuma encontró lo que buscaba junto a la fuente de la plaza. Chamarra roja y pantalones caqui, arribado con muchos minutos de anticipación como buen alemán. Goenji Shuuya tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a ningún lugar en particular. Sakuma hizo una mueca con la boca antes de acercarse.

—Buenas tardes —saludó en su acento francés que era incómodo para el inglés. Goenji le miró. Se separó de la fuente y se enderezó para quedar frente a él. Sakuma notó con claridad el trozo de piel color salami en el labio inferior del alemán. Una suerte de orgullo se le revolvió entre las venas junto con un poco de verdadera vergüenza. Se preparó para recibir la represalia del peliblanco, pero éste tan sólo le miraba con seriedad.

—Buenas tardes —respondió. Su voz era grave. Su acento alemán más gentil con el inglés. Era un poco más alto que Sakuma y el francés podía ver a simple vista todos los motivos que tenía para envidiarlo. Guapo, atlético y adinerado, ¿quién iba a resistirse a él?—. Gracias por haber venido.

Sakuma se encogió de hombros y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Tras un momento, en el que se hizo evidente que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación, regresó la mirada a él.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Goenji negó con la cabeza.

—No responde a mis mensajes ni a mis llamadas.

Sakuma soltó una exhalación de ironía.

—A mí también me ignora. Fui a golpear a su puerta hasta que uno de los que viven en su piso salió a reclamarme por hacer ruido —se encogió de hombros nuevamente, como si aquel suceso no importara—. Al principio no me di cuenta, Goenji —agregó, y éste le miró con atención. Sakuma le miró de vuelta. Y luego volvió a desviar la mirada—. No me di cuenta, o más bien, sí lo hice, pero me parecía tan… tan… —removió una mano en el aire como animándose a hablar, pero al parecer no halló la palabra apropiada en inglés, porque no supo qué más decir. Negó con la cabeza y continuó—. No podía creer que Ichirouta fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso. Mentirme, mentirte. Cuando los vi besándose me convencí de que tú lo habías obligado a hacerlo cuando muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Goenji elevó los ojos. Observó la explanada de la plaza, el siguiente tranvía rosado con gris que ya estaba pasando por el paradero de la plaza.

—Entonces es cierto.

Sakuma levantó su ojo ambarino para verle.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú y Kazemaru estaban saliendo.

Los ojos negros se detuvieron en el de cobre. Sakuma no le soportó la mirada, no cuando respondió.

—Sí.

Volvió a mirarle.

—¿Lo sabías?

Goenji negó.

—No es que lo supiera. Kazemaru me hablaba mucho de ti, pero no pensé, jamás… —frunció el ceño—. Alguien me dijo que lo más seguro era que él me hubiese engañado contigo. Y por eso me golpeaste. Y por eso él se fue.

—Fui su maldito consuelo.

Goenji clavó los ojos en él, notando la acidez en su tono, en su expresión, la amargura sobre sus labios apretados. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado con Sakuma. No tenía ninguna clase de rencor hacia él, ni siquiera por el labio partido.

Porque Sakuma, a final de cuentas, quizá había sido quien había terminado con la peor parte de todo este ridículo malentendido.

—Kazemaru no es… él no suele ser así.

Sakuma levantó el rostro, frunciendo más el ceño.

—¿Vas a defenderlo aún después de lo que te hizo?

—Tampoco es que yo sea un santo, Sakuma. No voy a decir que me mereciera esto, pero tampoco es como si no hubiese lastimado a Kazemaru. Muchas veces.

Hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Las acciones tienen consecuencias. Las mentiras eventualmente se saben. Pero no es que Kazemaru sea una mala persona. Simplemente es un ser humano que hizo cosas mal. Todos tenemos un lado muy bueno y un lado muy mierda dentro de nosotros, ¿no crees?

Suspiró. Miró a Sakuma. El francés le observaba con cierta… intranquilidad. Cierta tristeza resguardada tras un orbe color cobre y una piel de sol tostado. El francés bajó la cabeza. Se presionó un extremo de la bufanda con una de las manos. Al fondo el tranvía volvía a pasar y algunas personas descendían de él, esparciéndose por la plaza como una manada de hormigas asustadas y confundidas.

—Siempre pensé que eras un idiota por dejar a Ichirouta ir —pausó un momento—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —regresó la mirada a él. Goenji asintió, como aceptando explicarle. Se volteó entonces y se sentó sobre el borde de la fuente. Sakuma fue y se sentó cerca de él. Los dos miraron hacia el otro lado de la plaza, donde se levantaba un edificio bastante feo.

—Cuando Kazemaru solicitó el intercambio, no me lo dijo sino hasta que ya estaba hecho —inició Goenji, y sintió la mirada ámbar del moreno sobre él—. No es que necesitara mi aprobación. No es que hubiese tenido que pedirme permiso o algo así, pero podría habérmelo dicho antes, ¿sabes? Advertirme para que yo estuviese preparado. Pero no lo hizo. Sakuma, si una persona te dice que se va por seis meses, que no importa tu opinión al respecto, que irse es mil veces más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiese tener contigo, ¿qué pensarías? Yo tal vez no pensé las cosas bien, pero para mí fue como si Kazemaru me hubiese dicho que lo nuestro no le importaba tanto. Que no me quería tanto. Y aunque quise deshacerme de esa idea, cada vez que el tema salía a colación, cuando veía su entusiasmo y recordaba que esto era algo que Kazemaru había decidido solo, como si yo no fuese parte de su vida… la idea se quedaba. La idea… me convenció de que si Kazemaru no me quería tanto, entonces tal vez… tal vez yo tampoco debía quererlo tanto a él. Tal vez esta relación era algo pasajero, tal vez siempre había sido así y el único que había pensado que era de otra forma era yo.

Frunció el ceño, recordando dolores del pasado, y puso la mirada sobre el suelo. Sakuma estaba callado, observándole, estudiando cada herida y decepción marcada en su rostro.

—Entiendo —dijo. Y cayó el silencio. Los dos, por un momento, se sumieron a pensar en sus propias preocupaciones. Eventualmente, Jirou volvió a hablar—. Tal vez si Kazemaru no hubiese hecho eso, ustedes dos habrían sido _felices para siempre_ como en una ridícula película romántica —una sonrisa muy pequeña y tristona apareció en sus labios—. Pero él hizo algo que no pudiste quitarte de encima. ¿Sabes? Tal vez él y yo también habríamos sido _felices para siempre,_ si tan sólo hubiese terminado su relación contigo antes de iniciar una conmigo, pero ahora, esto… ¿cómo me lo podría quitar yo de encima?

Negó con la cabeza, los labios fruncidos, sus manos jugueteando con el extremo de su bufanda.

—Se acabó —sentenció—. Lo mío con él. Y supongo que lo tuyo con él también. Esto es lo que pasa con los malditos finales felices, que jamás pasan. Por eso detesto esas películas.

Sakuma reprimió las lágrimas que quisieron aparecer en sus ojos. A pesar de todo, no podía permitirse llorar frente a Goenji Shuuya.

Se puso de pie, levantó el rostro y exhaló con pesadez. Después se volteó hacia el alemán.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Shuuya le miró un segundo antes de dirigir la mirada al frente nuevamente.

—Debía salir esta noche de regreso a Düsselden, pero cambié mis boletos, me voy hasta mañana —le apareció repentinamente en el rostro una expresión dolida. Su silencio antes de volver a hablar fue casi imperceptible—. Quiero intentar hablar con él una última vez.

El día otoñal, más corto que el veraniego, amenazaba con empezar a cerrarse. Sopló un aire frío que les heló las mejillas.

—¿Quieres venir a la residencia? Supongo que te la has pasado solo, y hay momentos en la vida en los que no está bien estar solo —dijo el moreno, pero sin especial afectación, como quien hace cualquier propuesta intrascendente sobre qué hacer con una tarde. Goenji le miró un momento. Asintió.

—Claro. Gracias.

Se dedicaron sonrisas incompletas y Goenji se levantó. Empezaron a encaminarse fuera de la plaza en silencio. El tranvía volvió a pasar. No lo tomaron. La residencia estaba, de hecho, bastante cerca. Dijon era una ciudad diminuta.

* * *

—Es de una región que se llama _Chiapas _—declaró un húngaro alto de cabello castaño y cara de león, sentado sobre una silla del comedor—. _Chiapas_ es un lugar precioso, hay montañas muy pequeñas y anchas llenas de árboles y un montón de ríos y cascadas. Fui a una ciudad muy bonita y colorida que se llama _San Cristóbal de las Casas. _Ahí es donde lo compré —finalizó, con orgullo, describiendo el origen de su tabaco mexicano embadurnado de vainilla y menta. Goenji escuchaba con atención mientras le observaba armar tres cigarros con entusiasmo. Sakuma entró al comedor, viniendo de la cocina, y trajo platos llenos de pasta para los dos—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Koujirou cuando vio al francés llegar con las manos ocupadas. Jirou negó.

—Soy el anfitrión así que tengo que atenderles —dijo. Sin más se regresó a la cocina para ir por un plato para él. Genda había traído vino, el cual remojaba los que habían solido ser botes para mermelada que ahora hacían las veces de vasos. Genda miró la pasta, luego el vino y luego los cigarros. Sonrió como si esa tarde acabase de volverse fenomenal. Levantó los ojos hacia Goenji.

—¿Cuándo te regresas a Alemania?

—Mañana —replicó el alemán. Genda, por suerte, era una persona lo bastante simple como para no haber ahondado demasiado en sus motivos para estar ahí o en la relación que tenía con Sakuma. Cuando había llegado lo había hecho con un buen humor y una apaciguada serenidad, de esas que tiene la gente que no se complica la existencia. Goenji se preguntaba si ese era precisamente el motivo por el cual Sakuma le había llamado. Porque su vibra positiva contrarrestaba los humores infernales de los dos. Además, también estaba el hecho de que si a Goenji se le llegaba a ocurrir que mejor sí quería venganza por el labio partido, un húngaro de dos metros con músculos seguramente más pesados que su propio cerebro iba a hacerlo cachitos.

Todo estaba muy bien calculado.

La sensación de estar en el mismo edificio que Kazemaru era rarísima, sobre todo cuando sabía que no más que un piso y un par de puertas lo separaban de él. Goenji se imaginó lo frustrante que todo este tiempo debía haber sido también para Sakuma, sabiéndose ahí, tan cerca, y sin poder hacer nada.

El francés regresó. Se sentó junto a Genda y lo primero que hizo fue extender la mano para tomar su bote de mermelada lleno de vino.

—Vamos a brindar —propuso Genda—, por un domingo mucho menos aburrido de lo usual —levantó su vaso. Sakuma le imitó con media sonrisa y finalmente Goenji les acompañó. Bebieron un poco y luego se dispusieron a comer la pasta. Entre sus elogios simplones para Sakuma y una conversación sobre viajes y que más, la noche se les fue profundizando. A las diez de la noche ya se habían terminado la botella de vino de Genda, las cervezas chinas que también había traído y había dejado guardadas en el refrigerador de Sakuma, otra botella de vino que el francés había tenido en reserva y se habían fumado los cigarrillos del tabaco de Chiapas mientras oían a Genda hablar de mujeres con faldas largas hechas de pelo negro y niños que se amontonaban alrededor de uno para intentar hacerle comprarle algo—. Es uno de esos lugares de los que te enamoras —decía él alegremente, y era tanto su entusiasmo que uno casi podía ver dibujados tras sus ojos azules cada uno de los paisajes que describía.

La noche se volvió madrugada y a eso de las doce finalmente el alemán y el húngaro decidieron que era hora de que cada uno se regresara a su propia casa. U hostal. Ayudaron a Sakuma a recoger todo, lavaron ellos los platos, y finalmente se despidieron. Goenji, cuando Sakuma estaba despidiéndolos en la puerta, se quedó cerca de él y se enserió.

—Gracias.

Sakuma desvió la mirada, poniendo una sonrisa suave y desalentada en los labios.

—Te golpeé dos veces, te rompí el labio y además besé a tu novio. Creo que te lo debía.

Genda, a algunos pasos de ellos, pareció notar las palabras serias que se intercambiaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario ni cuando comenzó a irse por la calle con Goenji, habiéndose ofrecido a guiarlo hacia su hostal para que no se perdiera en el camino. Sakuma entró a la residencia, cerrando la puerta de seguridad detrás de sí. Goenji y Genda se alejaron por la calle fresca.

Al ascender por la calle lateral a la residencia, una que estaba inclinada y pasaba justo a lado de las ventanas de las habitaciones del primer piso, Goenji volteó el rostro como por mero instinto hacia su derecha.

Había una ventana abierta. Y entre sus puertas, Kazemaru estaba de pie, mirándolo. El de ojos castaños le observó tan sólo un momento antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y cerrar suavemente las puertas. Goenji se volteó y siguió su camino.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Koujirou. Goenji negó.

—No, nada.

* * *

… _¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Busca una excusa y luego márchate.  
Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Y qué haces, al final, con un amor que ya desaprendió como quedarse?_**

**_Hay cositas lindas en este capítulo, como ver lo mucho que Midorikawa influencia en Goenji y en su manera de pensar. También hay cosas feas, como lo que Sakuma dice de "las cosas que no se pueden quitar de encima". Quizá Kazemaru renunció a su final feliz, dos veces, y ya no haya vuelta atrás._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: El departamento de Shindou se queda vacío. No queda más que una bolsa de magdalenas y un paquete de carne en el refrigerador compartido._**

**_Arrivederci!_**


	96. Song 96: Love is dead

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, gente guapa.

Hace días que he querido actualizar, pero me está costando un poco de trabajo escribir estos días. Es como dice Janet Cab, cada vez que me pongo a ello siento que debería estar haciendo otra cosa. Pero bueno, sólo le quedan cinco capítulos a la segunda parte de TTF y luego entramos a la tercera parte que es la más caótica de todas.

Espero que la historia les siga gustando y agradezco sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ajdsfjslkjfskjfdlakjslkasjfñ.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 96. Love is dead**

(/watch?v=XdXvqMF-6vI)

Las posesiones de Takuto no eran muchas. Los libros de la escuela que reposaban sobre el escritorio, un par de libretas y lápices; una mochila café; dos pares de zapatos, unos cinco pantalones, varias camisetas; su maleta, sus artículos de higiene personal, todos puestos en una cajita de plástico junto a la cama; una toalla café; y los restos de comida que había tenido por esos días, media caja de cereal, un bote de leche y un paquete de magdalenas. No tenía platos propios ni artículos para cocinar, pues solía usar los compartidos de la cocina. Tenía también un paquete de pollo en el congelador compartido, pero ese se quedó ahí. No era necesario llevárselo.

Shindou observó a Tobitaka en silencio, abriendo los cajones del pequeño clóset que estaba empotrado detrás de la cama para sacar todo lo que hubiera en ellos. Descolgó las camisas de sus hombreras y las metió a la maleta. Los pantalones, los calcetines…

En menos de media hora todas las posesiones de Shindou Takuto, con excepción de la comida, habían sido acomodadas dentro de su maleta. El sonido del cierre cerrándose se retorció en el aire. Tobitaka se puso de pie, miró las magdalenas que había dejado sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

—¿Quieres llevarte esas magdalenas?

Shindou levantó la mirada desesperantemente despacio. Le miró, los ojos café apagados como losetas sobre el suelo. Un momento después, volvió a bajar la mirada. De sus labios no salía nada. No había salido nada de ellos desde que Tobitaka había llegado. Este era ese final que Seiya se había previsto. La caída del imperio. El ser humano que se hacía polvo.

Seiya, mirándole un momento más, fue a la mesa y tomó las magdalenas. Después se inclinó para levantar la maleta.

—Vámonos.

Salió por la puerta. Silenciosamente, Shindou le siguió.

Se subieron a la camioneta, Tobitaka manejando y Shindou en el asiento del copiloto, con la maleta y la mochila detrás. Tobitaka arrancó y empezó a dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban los mejores edificios. El tráfico se espesaba mientras más avanzaban, Shindou miraba al frente con una mirada fantasmal, de esas que no ven nada. En un semáforo en rojo, Tobi abrió el paquete de magdalenas y le ofreció una a Shindou. Éste negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tobitaka se le quedó mirando, luego tomó una magdalena y se la llevó a la boca antes de volver a arrancar. Lanzaba miradas de reojo al castaño. Shindou no cambiaba de expresión. No se movía. No existía.

—No es tan malo, Shindou, ¿no te ayuda esto a ahorrarte un poco de dinero? O _mucho,_ en realidad —comentó. Sabía que sus palabras valían una mierda. La situación era imposiblemente mala. En el lugar de Shindou, él tampoco estaría contento. Él tampoco podría verle una sola cosa buena a la situación. Sin embargo, se hallaba en la posición en la que lo único que podía hacer era esto, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él mismo era el verdugo—. Vas a ahorrar en estancia, en comida, vamos, quizá hasta el transporte. Y… —iba a decir _"y lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir acostándote con él"_, pero es que una oración como aquella no podía sonar bien bajo ninguna maldita circunstancia. Así que se calló.

Shindou seguía sin reaccionar. Suspirando, Tobitaka se rindió.

Llegaron a su destino. Se bajaron y Tobitaka usó el llavero que Edgar le había dado para pasarlo frente al sensor y abrir la puerta. Entró con la maleta de Shindou a cuestas y el músico le siguió. Se dirigieron al ascensor, entraron y Seiya marcó el sexto piso. Subieron. Shindou se movía como por inercia, como un muñeco que había sido programado para hacer ciertas cosas y ahora simplemente las hacía, sin pensar, sin sentir. Llegaron a la puerta de Edgar y Tobitaka abrió. Entraron. La puerta se quedó semiabierta.

Ahora, Shindou había estado en este apartamento numerosas veces, vamos, y no había nada en él que no le resultara familiar. El aire perfumado y las alfombras en el suelo, la ventana amplia junto al comedor, el refrigerador alto y siempre lleno a rebosar. La habitación enfrente con su cama de sábanas blancas y el baño…

Shindou bajó la mirada al suelo. Tobitaka suspiró, contemplándole con disimulo.

—¿Te dejo la maleta en la habitación?

No hubo respuesta.

—La voy a dejar ahí, ¿está bien? Luego desempacas y pones las cosas donde sea que las vayas a poner.

Entró al cuarto y dejó ahí la maleta y la mochila. Finalmente, regresó y se detuvo a un lado de Shindou, con el cuerpo volteado hacia la puerta.

—Me voy a ir. Voy a dejar la puerta cerrada con seguro. Valtinas debe venir más tarde. Come algo, puedes agarrar lo que sea de la cocina —suspiró—. Pórtate bien, Shindou.

Con eso finalmente le dejó y salió de la habitación, cerrando con seguro tal como le había dicho.

Shindou se quedó dónde estaba, pensando en todos los errores que jamás debería haber cometido.

* * *

Cuando la clase de Historia de la Música se terminó, Shindou cerró su libreta y guardó sus cosas con lentitud y desánimo. Su muerte interna era visible hasta a simple vista, y uno de sus compañeros, uno con el que si acaso habría intercambiado unas cuantas palabras entre clases, para hablar de las tareas o de cosas relacionadas a la clase, se le acercó al final de ésta y le observó con unos grandes ojos verdes.

—Shindou, ¿estás bien?

El castaño levantó la mirada. Dibujó una sonrisa. Asintió.

—Oh, han venido por mí. Estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Sus ojos achocolatados se habían dirigido hacia la puerta. El chico volteó a ver. Vio a un tipo alto y bastante guapo ahí esperando. Shindou se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se alejó abrazado del tipo, con la luz de afuera bañándoles los cabellos y la tela de la ropa.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y se bajaron del automóvil en el estacionamiento, Edgar le tomó del brazo. Lo llevó arrastrado hacia el elevador. Era innecesario. Shindou le habría seguido de cualquier modo.

Llegaron al apartamento y Edgar dejó sus cosas en la sala, dirigiéndose después a la cocina.

—Ven a ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo —le ordenó. En silencio, Shindou obedeció.

Por la noche, Shindou estaba recostado de lado sobre la cama. Edgar le había quitado su teléfono y sólo le permitía usar el portátil cuando él mismo no lo usaba y cuando podía vigilar todo lo que hacía, de modo que el castaño no tenía mucho que hacer. Edgar le miró desde la mesita redonda que había del otro lado de la habitación y que él usaba como escritorio. Estaba haciendo alguna tarea en su computadora.

—Hay un Kindle dentro del buró, Takuto, lo puedes usar.

Un momento después de escuchar eso, Shindou alargó una mano y abrió el cajón del buró. Efectivamente, ahí había un pequeño Kindle de última generación. Lo encendió y empezó a repasar la lista de libros. Abrió el primero que le llamó la atención. Se recostó boca arriba para empezar a leer. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir descansando en compañía de sus propios pensamientos. Edgar siguió trabajando.

Cuando Edgar inició una videollamada con sus padres, los ojos de Shindou se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia él. Lo veía sonreír, con los audífonos puestos, platicando animadamente.

—Me está yendo excelente, padre. Uno de los profesores acaba de pedirme que le ayude a preparar unas sesiones para dar unas conferencias en el Simposio próximo. También voy a participar en el evento de recaudación de fondos del señor Laudelle como organizador, sólo me seleccionó a mí y a una chica más. Te aseguro que tu dinero está bien invertido.

Shindou desvió la mirada. Regresó a su libro. Decidió que no quería saber nada más sobre la vida de Edgar Valtinas.

Cuando Edgar finalmente se metió a la cama, le quitó a Takuto el Kindle de las manos y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón del buró.

—¿Ya te entretuviste? Es hora de que me entretengas a mí —le dijo y, sin mayor ceremonia, se puso encima de él y empezó a morderle el cuello. Le quitó la ropa, se quitó la suya. Shindou ya sabía que no tenía ningún sentido resistirse.

Edgar entró a él con fuerza, y mientras iba empujándolo sobre la cama, jadeando cerca de su oído, usaba una mano para masturbarle. Shindou no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que se le hacía, terminó viniéndose sobre su propia piel con un suspiro suave escapando de sus labios. Y Edgar sonrió.

—¿Ves, Takuto? Te gusta lo que te hago. No me lo puedes negar.

Edgar siguió moviéndose dentro de él hasta acabar él también, tras lo cual simplemente se recostó a un lado para dormir. Shindou se puso de lado, dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_… This is the hardest part  
When you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
Collapsing, and aching…_

_(… Esta es la parte más difícil  
Cuando sientes que estás desapareciendo  
Todo lo que tienes se ha vuelto irreal  
Colapsando y doliendo…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Cerrar los ojos no es sinónimo de dormir. Ni de descansar. Ni de estar tranquilo. Puede ser sinónimo de no querer volver a abrirlos jamás._**

**_Sí, Edgar todavía podía/puede ponerse peor. Amen odiarlo (?)_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Hasta Shirou se dio cuenta esta vez. Midorikawa se está desvaneciendo, ¿y qué puede hacer él? _**

**_Por cierto, ya he traducido los retazos de canciones de todos los capítulos :) así que si alguna vez les quedó duda con respecto a alguno (incluyendo los que estaban en italiano D:), ya pueden ir a leerlo._**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Ciao!_**


	97. Song 97: Creepy cool

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Actualización flash! Say whaaat?

Eso. Actualización flash porque ya quiero que lleguemos a los 100. Y sí, tal como comenta Simbadkiru, se vienen muchas cosas y van a necesitar muchos, muchos pañuelos o tener corazones de acero...

Les agradezco a los que siguen leyendo, sé que esta es una historia muy larga y de verdad agradezco que sigan aquí :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Tormentas que se asoman en los ojos negros.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 97. Creepy cool**

(/watch?v=O64fhUm3WOI)

Midorikawa estaba sentado en la última silla de la barra de Farkastell, la que estaba más al fondo, más alejada de todo. Estaba tomándose un coctel que el bartender le había servido apenas verlo llegar, ya al corriente de sus gustos. Su mirada se perdía en la pista de baile, _el lugar más feliz del mundo,_ y las luces de colores atravesaban a ratos su piel bronceada.

Fubuki estaba de pie cerca de él. Por la altura de la silla, la cabeza de Fubuki quedaba tan cerca de su mano que Midorikawa había dedicado un buen rato de la noche a acariciarle el cabello. Fubuki a todas luces parecía tranquilo, mirando con serenidad al resto del bar y lanzando miradas aquí y allá a posibles interesados en su venta. Cuando alguien se acercaba, Midorikawa recibía el dinero y Fubuki entregaba el producto. Absolutamente todos los empleados de Farkastell hacían la vista gorda a sus actividades. Midorikawa y Fubuki pertenecían a ese espacio como las hojas caídas pertenecen al otoño y el frío al invierno.

Midorikawa de pronto se bajó de golpe de la silla. Fubuki le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Los ojos negros de Midorikawa miraban en alguna dirección, el ceño fruncido. Fubuki le preguntó lo que ocurría. Midorikawa no le escuchó. Le tomó de la mano y lo guio fuera de ahí.

Afuera había mucho viento y estaba frío como un refrigerador. Shirou le abrazó del brazo para estar más pegado a él y sentir su calor. Ryuuji levantó la mano libre para ponerla sobre una de las manos de Shirou que le sostenía y empezó a guiarlo en cualquier dirección. Alguien se acercó a comprarles en el camino, y con todo el disimulo que eran maestros en fingir, le vendieron. Después se alejaron.

—Mido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Fubuki, observándolo. Hasta Fubuki, hasta él sabía que algo estaba mal en esos los ojos rasgados de su amigo, en su expresión intranquila. Midorikawa le miró y le sonrió.

—¿Tú lo estás?

Shirou sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces yo también.

Se acercó y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla. Shirou soltó una risita. Pero se le quedó mirando, como si aún algo no estuviese claro o en orden. Era claro que era así, pero, ¿por qué Midorikawa no quería hablar de ello?

O era acaso…

Shirou pensó en ese momento que el que había jalado del gatillo no había sido él. Pensó que él había visto a la bala estallar en una explosión de sangre, había visto al cuerpo caer de espaldas y al líquido rojo deslizarse por el suelo.

Pero él no había jalado del gatillo.

Lo había hecho Ryuuji y Shirou hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba qué le había dado el valor de hacerlo, pero aún no se había atrevido a cuestionárselo. Más que aquella vez que lo hablaron con Saginuma, ninguno de los dos había tocado nuevamente el tema. Porque si Ryuuji no lo hacía primero, Shirou no consideraba correcto hacerlo él.

Pero las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Ryuuji ya eran notorias hasta para él. Hiroto le había atosigado con preguntas con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo con el rubio. Y alguien le había dicho que ahora Ryuuji iba a todas sus clases y hacía todas las tareas, que prestaba atención, que hasta participaba de vez en cuando y tanto los maestros como el resto de los estudiantes le miraban confundidos, algunos sorprendidos de que de hecho tuviera alguna idea de qué era de lo que estaba hablando y no fuese un completo inútil como la mayoría solía pensar.

Alguien le había dicho que le habían visto salir con un riquillo que tenía novio. Shirou sabía de Goenji, sabía de su complicada relación con Ryuuji, lo que no sabía era que había un tercero.

Ryuuji odiaba las mentiras.

Pero Ryuuji había jalado del gatillo.

Y con el cielo negro, las calles negras, las almas negras, el silencio, Shirou no sabía qué decirle a su mejor amigo para que dejara de desvanecerse frente a él. Sentía que en el momento menos pensado, Ryuuji de pronto ya no estaría más, y que habría sido su error, por no haber hecho algo…

—Mido —volvió a llamar. El alemán le miró, sin dejar de caminar. Los ojitos grises se toparon con los negros, y Shirou sentía como si estuviese mirando al interior de un precipicio y de pronto estuviese a punto de caerse dentro de él—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Aún es muy temprano. Casi no hemos vendido nada.

—Yo puedo terminar más tarde, te ves cansado.

Ryuuji desvió la mirada. Hizo una mueca con la boca.

—No tengo sueño.

—Tus ojos se ven cansados.

—No tengo sueño, Fubu —lo dijo con cierto tono fuerte que declaraba que no quería réplicas. Shirou se quedó callado un momento, mirándole. Después bajó la mirada. El sonido de los pasos de los dos se hundía en la calle y la punta de la bufanda blanca que Kidou le había regalado se balanceaba frente a su pecho.

—Ryuuji —dijo de pronto, quedito, tan suave que su voz se deshizo pronto en el aire. Ryuuji se hizo al que no le había escuchado y siguió caminando, como un novio malhumorado que no quería alentar discusiones—. Ryuuji —pero Shirou insistió, y Ryuuji tuvo que detenerse, volteando el rostro para mirarle con el ceño un poco fruncido. Shirou le miraba silenciosamente de vuelta—. No te vayas.

Los motivos por los que Shirou le pediría una cosa como esa al alemán se le escapaban. Pero había lágrimas en los ojos de Shirou como si de verdad le doliera lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y es que tanta noche había, que Shirou tuvo la certeza por un momento de que jamás iba a volver a amanecer.

—Shirou —Fubuki tembló. Porque le pareció que jamás la voz de Midorikawa había sonado tan débil y fugaz y silenciosa—. ¿Sabías que yo haría absolutamente lo que fuera para cuidar de ti?

La noche dentro de Shirou tembló.

Tembló.

Porque entonces, Shirou supo (o creyó que sabía) por qué.

Por qué Ryuuji había jalado del gatillo.

—No te preocupes por cosas que ya no tienen solución, Shirou.

* * *

_... Don't worry baby boy  
Don't even think think about it…_

_(… No te preocupes, pequeño  
Ni siquiera pienses en ello…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué es lo que Ryuuji ve moverse por el rabillo del ojo?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Rococo. Tobitaka. Edgar Valtinas. Y una pregunta que va a cambiarlo todo._**

**_Hasta la próxima! (Podría ser mañana)._**


	98. Song 98: Mood bomb

**Notas de la Autora: **I'm writing like crazy these days, después de mucho, mucho tiempo en el que no pude escribir nada.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios a **Mouka, Simbadkiru **y **fusaku **en los capítulos anteriores. También el nuevo fav/follow.

Espero que el capi les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Edgar tiene el alma más negra que el fondo de un abismo que nunca ha conocido la luz.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 98. Mood bomb**

(/watch?v=XGKh8NDphYg)

El sonido de la puerta principal del apartamento abriéndose llegó a los oídos de Rococo, que estaba preparándose para salir a caminar. Volteó el rostro suavemente para mirar sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Ryuu, Windy y Goushu no estaban, se habían ido a clases y ninguno debía llegar sino hasta las seis. Se preguntó si alguno habría regresado antes por el motivo que fuera, o si acaso Tobitaka habría venido a traerle la despensa en un día distinto al normal. Se puso de pie con las agujetas recién puestas, y la luz del sol de media tarde le iluminó directamente por el costado, entrando por la ventana única de su habitación.

Fuera quien fuera que acabara de entrar, tocó quedamente a su puerta tres veces. Rococo dio un paso para ir a abrirla, pero se detuvo cuando ésta no le esperó y se abrió por sí sola.

Rococo se quedó estático. Los ojos negros se le abrieron grandes y el ceño le tembló.

La puerta se cerró. Con seguro.

* * *

Tobitaka estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal cuando ésta repentinamente se movió y se alejó de él. Él elevó la mirada y vio con cierto desconcierto a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

—Oh, ¿Tobitaka, verdad? Pasa, adelante —le dijo Windy como si cualquier cosa, con completa naturalidad, y se hizo a un lado para que Tobitaka pasara, señalando hacia el interior con una mano extendida. Tobitaka obedeció, guardando con disimulo la llave y esperando que el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta de que en realidad había estado a punto de abrir la puerta por cuenta propia. Rococo tendría que haber dado muchas explicaciones entonces. Y él seguro que también—. Vaya, me alegra que al menos a ti sí te haya llamado. Ha estado de terco con que no quiere que ninguno de nosotros se quede a pesar de lo que le pasó. Lleva tres días metido en el cuarto. Es que no se puede ser más terco, pero bueno, ¿te quedas con él toda la tarde? Si gustas te puedo traer algo para la cena, Goushu y Ryuu regresan hasta más tarde.

Tobitaka le contempló, sintiéndose que de pronto estaba en medio de un episodio de alguna serie de televisión sin sentido. Porque esto, ¿qué hacía el compañero de cuarto de Rococo tratándole con tanta despreocupación, como si fuesen buenos amigos? ¿Cómo si él fuese _algo _de Rococo? Se preguntaba si esto era tan sólo producto de una serie de malas interpretaciones, lo que, al final, supuso que tampoco sería tan extraño. Vamos que había estado llevando a Rococo al médico y trayéndole comida por varias semanas y además Rococo era un conocido casanova. Uno quizá solo tenía que sumar dos más dos.

—Eh… —a pesar de que la lógica en su cerebro funcionó, no se le ocurrió que responder. Windy le sonrió. Los ojos de Windy tenían el color del cabello de Rococo, y su piel era más oscura que la del africano.

—Perdona, soy Windy, por cierto, supongo que ya me conocías pero creo que es la primera vez que hablamos directamente, ¿verdad?

Tobitaka aceptó el saludo de su mano extendida e intentó poner una sonrisa que no luciera enteramente falsa, sabiendo de antemano que fracasaría.

—Sí, mucho gusto. No creo quedarme a cenar, pero le digo a Rococo que te avise.

Se soltaron las manos y Windy asintió, sonriente.

—Bueno, iba de salida. Espero verte más tarde, entonces. Hasta luego.

Tobitaka también se despidió, con una seña de mano, y Windy salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tobitaka le había seguido con la mirada, y luego los ojos se le fueron a la pared opuesta.

Algo no estaba bien.

Volteó el rostro en dirección a la habitación de Rococo, la cual estaba cerrada y a la que él nunca había entrado. Se dirigió silenciosamente a ella y tocó suavemente. Dos veces.

—¿Cucú? ¿Estás ahí?

Hubo un breve silencio. Tobitaka empezó a preguntarse si debería volver a tocar, o simplemente entrar, pero entonces escuchó una respuesta.

—Vete de aquí, Tobitaka, no quiero saber nada de ti.

El alemán miró hacia la puerta confundido. Frunció el ceño e intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Vamos, Rococó, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Puedes parar ya con esos apodos ridículos?

Tobitaka desistió un momento, con la mano aún sobre la perilla. Luego la apretó con un poco de fuerza.

—Sé abrir puertas, Rococo. Déjame entrar, no sé cuál demonios sea tu problema.

—Ni te tiene que importar cuál demonios sea mi problema, pero tampoco es como si no lo supieras, no te hagas el inocente.

El alemán frunció el ceño y gruñó suavemente. Metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y se agachó frente a la puerta, metiendo entonces una pequeña pieza de metal dentro de ella. Cuando el ruido de Tobitaka jugueteando con el entramado del cerrojo entró a la habitación, de pronto la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rococo estaba parado detrás con cara de cólera total.

—¿Es en serio? —le preguntó. Tobitaka volvió a ponerse de pie. Rococo era sólo un poco más alto que él, pero la verdad es que a Tobitaka le tomaba más que un africano gigante enfurecido para amedrentarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rococo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Windy dice que llevas tres días encerrado en tu habitación?

—Tobitaka, explícame, ¿por qué cualquier cosa de esas te importaría? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo y en algún momento dejaste ser el imbécil que trabaja con Edgar para que él haga lo que se le da la maldita gana?

Seiya le miró seriamente. Rococo verdaderamente estaba encolerizado, se le notaba en los ojos llenos de veneno y en el cuerpo tenso y nervioso. Tobitaka no entendía nada. Pero…

—Valtinas te hizo algo —concluyó. Y sabía que era verdad, era verdad _maldita sea, _y él justo venía a darle a Rococo buenas noticias pero Edgar había hecho una mierda de todo como de costumbre—. Rococo, no lo sabía, me tienes que creer.

—_¿Creerte? _¡Yo no tengo _nada_ que creerte, Tobitaka, ¿te enteras, con un carajo?! —los ojos se le apretaron un poco. Lágrimas de frustración querían formarse en ellos—. Lárgate de aquí y no quiero volver a verte jamás.

Rococo hizo amago de ir a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero con una mano metida violentamente en el camino Tobitaka se lo impidió. Quedaron de frente, a centímetros el uno del otro, Tobitaka con el brazo izquierdo empalmado sobre la puerta y Rococo con la mano derecha apretándola del borde con fuerza.

Rococo bajó suavemente la mano, soltándola. Sus ojos contemplaron a Tobitaka con un rencor que no era precisamente para él.

—Este es el tipo de persona que eres.

—No sé de qué mierda estás hablando. Rococo, vamos, no… —pero bajó el rostro. Bajó el brazo. La verdad es que no tenía motivos coherentes para estar haciendo la lucha que estaba haciendo, y si quería que Rococo le entendiera era más por su propia paz mental que la del africano, realmente, y entendió que aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Que Rococo no se merecía que él intentara explicar nada y él tampoco se merecía que Rococo intentara entenderlo.

Metió una mano a su otro bolsillo y sacó rápidamente la llave del apartamento.

—Toma —dijo, dándosela. Rococo, apenas la vio, la tomó con casi algo de agresividad. Tobitaka se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada más, y se fue.

* * *

A Rococo le habría gustado decir que Tobitaka se había largado de su vida de manera cabal desde aquel día, pero no era así. Porque Tobitaka no le había eliminado de Redbook y, aunque Rococo debería haberlo hecho en su lugar, en vez de eso había terminado revisando su estúpido perfil, como siempre.

Tobitaka no es que usara la red social mucho y tampoco era el tipo de persona que compartía media vida en ella. Pero incluso de un tiempo para acá Rococo sentía que la usaba aún menos y se preguntaba por qué. Últimamente, además, no había compartido nada tonto como videos de cachorros o de niños cayéndose o cualquier cosa así. Una que otra noticia y una que otra cosa que Kusaka, Tetsukado y hasta _Fubuki _le ponían en el muro. Pero Tobitaka estaba como ausente.

Y la pregunta era por qué a Rococo le importaba. Por qué no podía borrarlo de una vez y empezar a intentar olvidarse de todo.

_Olvidarse de todo._

Esa frase le hizo ruido y se rio con ironía de sí mismo.

Olvidarse de todo era la cosa que peor se le daba. No. Esto, todo esto, lo que Edgar le había hecho, lo que Tobitaka le había hecho, todas estas malditas aberraciones se le iban a quedar en la cabeza para siempre. Con cada explícito detalle y cada asqueroso dolor.

Si algo había aprendido en su no muy larga vida, es que había fantasmas que no se van jamás.

* * *

—Hey.

Rococo se sobresaltó levemente, reconociendo en segundos la voz. Tobitaka se apareció a un lado de la banca del parque en la que estaba sentado, vestido con su chamarra negra de rebelde y con el cabello ciruela peinado de manera diferente a como acostumbraba. Tenía una cinta blanca en él que se lo sostenía por encima de su cabeza, con algunos mechones caídos sobre sus hombros. Rococo le miró y no respondió.

El alemán, igual que la última vez, se sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos y se lo extendió a Rococo. Era otra llave.

—Te conseguí esto. Es la llave que tenía Valtinas. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de que entre a tu apartamento cuando se le dé la gana —explicó. Rococo miró la llave, después a Tobitaka, y luego nuevamente la llave. Cuidadosamente la tomó, y entonces la miró como si necesitara alguna clase de confirmación mística que le asegurara que esa realmente era la llave que Tobitaka decía, y que realmente, _realmente _se había librado de Edgar de manera definitiva, o al menos de la manera más definitiva que Edgar estaría dispuesto a permitirle.

—¿Y cómo? ¿Se la quitaste? —preguntó, no muy seguro de qué querría decir Tobitaka con eso de que "se la había conseguido". Tobitaka negó suavemente.

—Sólo usé un poco de persuasión. Ahora está… un poco distraído con otras cosas, así que logré convencerlo de que ya no la necesitaba.

Rococo bajó el rostro. Apretó la llave en una mano, sintiendo una frustración muy grande haciendo ebullición en su sangre, un humo venenoso que se inflaba dentro de sus venas con la fuerza y la velocidad de una explosión.

Era como si Edgar hubiese obtenido lo que quería de él y ahora lo desechara como un juguete que ya no servía. Pero Rococo estaba marcado de por vida.

—Rococo, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

El africano levantó el rostro con velocidad. Estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Tobitaka seguía comportándose como si se preocupara por él?

¿Por qué Tobitaka _sonaba _a que se preocupaba por él?

Rococo volteó el rostro al frente. Estaba haciendo una de sus caminatas, el ejercicio que le recomendaban para ayudar a sanar su herida. Se había tomado medio frasco de analgésicos en tres días, porque sí, _Edgar lo había lastimado, _¿siquiera había que preguntarlo? ¿Qué acaso no era esa la meta última de Edgar en todo momento? ¿Dañar a todo el que se le parara enfrente?

—Fui con el médico. Me dijo que la fisura no había empeorado pero había vuelto a quedar sensible y me dio unos analgésicos fuertes. Dice que he evolucionado bien y que esto no debería perjudicar mucho mi recuperación.

Bajó el rostro. De reojo vio a Tobitaka sentándose sobre la banca, aunque a una distancia respetuosa de él. Tobitaka miró hacia el frente.

—Yo realmente no lo sabía, Rococo.

—Te creo.

Tobitaka volteó ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo. Rococo seguía mirando al suelo.

—Sé que no puedo decir nada que cambie las cosas, o que las mejore. Lo lamento —devolvió la mirada al frente. Y ahora fue Rococo el que volteó el rostro para mirarlo. Tobitaka estaba serio, serio como _preocupado, _como _cansado, _como cargando cosas de las que ya no sabía cómo librarse.

—¿Por qué trabajas para Edgar, Tobitaka?

El alemán le miró.

—No trabajo para Valtinas, Cucú, al menos no originalmente. Yo trabajaba para una persona que terminó asociándose con él, y en medio de la estúpida sociedad que hicieron yo terminé consignado a lado de ese tipo —bajó la mirada otra vez, gruñendo un poco. Rococo movió los ojos hacia el parque.

—¿Y no podías decir que no?

Tobitaka soltó una especie de risa, irónica, desfasada.

—Soy idiota —Rococo le miró—, _somos _idiotas. Cucú, no tienes idea del poder que le dimos al bastardo. Todo parecía bien, era sólo dinero, era sólo hacer lo de siempre. Pero entonces él empezó a pedir estas cosas jodidas y ya no teníamos manera de decir que no. Porque le dimos demasiado poder, sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Rococo, él podría hacer que a todos nos lleve el carajo y salir ileso del asunto. No tenemos una sola cosa que lo inculpe. Ni una sola.

Rococo frunció el ceño. Observaba a Tobitaka, y éste también le miró entonces a él. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, como si por un instante se entendieran. Como si Rococo le hubiese perdonado por todo y Tobitaka le hubiese pedido perdón por todo.

—Golpear gente no me parece terrible, Cucú —comentó, tras un momento—, porque eso a la gente se le olvida. Se sanan las heridas y ya no pasa nada. Pero las cosas que hace Valtinas no tienen nombre. Las cosas que hace…

Bajó la mirada. Negó con el rostro. Rococo permaneció en silencio.

—Me imagino que era estúpido para alguien como yo pensar que nunca terminaría haciendo cosas de las que me arrepentiría. Pero lo pensé, cuando empecé a trabajar… _de esto…_ lo pensé. Pensé que podía mantenerlos a todos en un camino en el que no se terminaran haciendo mierda —sonrió, la mirada perdida en cualquier lado—. Quizá lo logré. Pero el que terminó hecho mierda —rio un poco—, fui yo.

La sonrisa divertida, amargamente divertida no desapareció de su rostro y Rococo permaneció en silencio un poco más. Urupa bajó el rostro y pensó un momento en todo lo que Tobitaka acababa de decir.

Tobitaka era una persona a la que le gustaba cuidar de la gente. Tobitaka era la persona que se tiraba a la boca del león de primero para que el león no quisiera después comerse a los demás.

—En Cotarl decimos que la gente a la que le gustan los animales no pueden ser malas personas —musitó. Y Tobitaka le miró. Rococo también le miró. Y le sonrió.

* * *

Rococo se detuvo en el balcón de uno de los edificios de la universidad estatal, mirando hacia los salones que estaban por debajo. Eran las seis, exactamente las seis, la hora que Tobitaka le había indicado.

Rococo le observó aparecerse. Edgar llegó, tan bien vestido y elegante y estúpidamente maravilloso como siempre, el cabello recogido, los mechones dejados caer a propósito, el perfume caro que podía imaginarse emanando desde ahí. Rococo sonrió con cierta tristeza ante el escalofrío que le recorrió, tenebroso como pocas cosas que pudiese recordar. Tenía los brazos cruzados, en una suerte de inconsciente autoprotección. Rococo no había podido protegerse de Edgar cuando le había atacado, y la sensación terrible de miedo e impotencia todavía tenía sabor sobre su piel.

_"Edgar tiene un arma", _le dijo a Tobitaka. Tobitaka había volteado el rostro, poco sorprendido. _"Tú ya lo sabías"._

_"Claro que ya lo sabía, Cucú. La mitad de las personas con las que trabajo tienen armas, hasta yo". _Rococo se había estremecido ante esa revelación.

Pero la verdad era que el hecho de que Tobitaka tuviera un arma le daba más una sensación de seguridad que una de temor. Vio a Edgar esperar hasta que alguien salió del aula frente a la cual se había detenido, un chico de cabello castaño ondulado y piel apenas cobriza, precioso, precioso tal y como las fotos que Tobitaka le había mostrado le habían revelado.

Rococo se dio la vuelta y se alejó del balcón.

Shindou Takuto.

_"Rococo, ¿qué harías si te digo que hay alguien que la está pasando peor que tú?"_

* * *

_… __The floor is just an empty space  
That makes you say all the things that make you feel alright_

_Forever and a day (forever and a day)  
There's got to be a way  
What a lovely day (what a lovely day)  
Something new  
Open up your eyes (open up your eyes)  
Let the sun inside…_

_(… El suelo es tan sólo un espacio vacío  
Que te hace decir todas las cosas que te hacen sentir bien_

_Para siempre y un día (para siempre y un día)  
Tiene que haber alguna manera  
Qué día tan bello (qué día tan bello)  
Algo nuevo  
Abre tus ojos (abre tus ojos)  
Deja que entre el sol…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Rococo es fuerte. Es el único motivo por el que no se ha caído a pedazos todavía._**

**_Tras tanto tiempo leyendo este fic, deben saber ya que a veces me gusta más sugerir las cosas que pasan que escribirlas explícitamente. Básicamente, lo escrito es la punta del iceberg, y por debajo del agua están pasando muchas cosas. Ustedes pueden llenar los agujeros con lo que les parezca. Mi labor es darles las pistas. Aunque, si algo les resulta confuso, significa que no hice bien las cosas, así que en esos casos siéntanse libres de preguntar y aclarar dudas haha._**

**_Esta canción tiene cierto aire muy "positivo" y alegre que podría parecer no encajar con la situación, el motivo es que pienso que Rococo en esta historia es un personaje que es capaz de sobreponerse con cierta facilidad a los problemas. Le ha pasado tanto, le han dolido tantas cosas, que ha aprendido como mantenerse de pie, desempolvarse y seguir con su camino._**

**_Siento que es una canción de redención. Algo así como "mañana es otro día"._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Empiezan a correr las 24 horas. Kidou y Shirou preparan un tranquilo desayuno._**

**_Auf wiedersehen!_**


	99. Song 99: Undisclosed desires

**Notas de la Autora: **Gente lindísima! Lamento mi ausencia de más de medio mes, andaba por aquí y por allá, leyendo Temor de un hombre sabio, decidiendo que es mi nuevo libro favorito y empezando a escribir por la vez número cincuenta mi propio libro (sí, algún día pretendo tener algo así como un libro a mi nombre. ¡Se vale soñar!).

Agradezco los reviews a capis pasados, agradezco que sigan leyendo, y espero les siga gustando la historia. Estamos en el capítulo 99, básicamente ya se nos acabó la segunda parte. A partir del capítulo 101 empieza la tercera parte de TTF. Les dejo unas cuantas notas largas al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **¿La paz antes de la tormenta? (¿Alguna vez hubo paz?)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 99. Undisclosed desires**

(/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)

Shirou dormido a las nueve de la mañana del domingo, a apenas algunos centímetros de él, con la luz del sol reposándole plácida sobre la piel y la frialdad carcomiéndole los cabellos, era una de las mejores cosas con las que Kidou Yuuto se había topado jamás.

Shirou silencioso, tranquilo, relajado. Sus ojitos cerrados, su cuerpo moviéndose suavemente con el vaivén de su respiración. Kidou se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Shirou se despertó, desperezándose y mirándole luego con una sonrisa, los ojos aún soñolientos. Kidou le sonrió de vuelta. El reloj digital sonó, para marcar que eran exactamente las nueve.

—Buenos días —susurró el finlandés, y se acercó también para dar un beso a Kidou en los labios. Kidou le respondió complaciente, y su beso duró un poco más de lo que duran los besos normales de _buenos días,_ porque este era también el _primer _beso de buenos días, y por lo tanto tenía más cosas que probar. Cuando se separaron, Kidou abrazó a Shirou, acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos y fue besándole las sienes.

—Buenos días —dijo, y sonrió. Eran los mejores 'buenos días' que había dado en su vida.

Se desenvolvieron de las sábanas más tarde, Kidou sintiéndose un poco avergonzado porque no se había aseado antes de que se quedaran dormidos, así que fue al baño a limpiarse el cuerpo. Salió vestido con su bóxer elástico, café oscuro, que se pegaba sugerentemente a su piel. Intentó no pensar en la manera en la que Shirou estaba mirándole. Sus mejillas se encendían con la mera idea de que Shirou le deseaba _tanto. _

Terminaron de vestirse en silencio. Kidou se cubrió los músculos formados por sus consistentes salidas a correr y sus rutinarias visitas al gimnasio. Shirou, por otro lado, era delgado, sin mucho músculo formado, pero perfecto de cualquier forma a los ojos embelesados de Yuuto.

Para cuando entraron a la cocina eran las 9:15 y este pintaba a ser un domingo como cualquier otro. La mañana estaba floja con un sol frío que entraba por las ventanas y el aroma a desayuno que danzó suavemente en el aire se mezcló con esta inusitada pero tan bienvenida clase de normalidad. Kidou pensaba, mientras sacaba unos huevos estrellados de la sartén, que si todos sus domingos por el resto de su vida pudieran ser como éste, no se quejaría. Shirou se acercó para abrazarle por detrás y besarle el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndole erizarse. Kidou le miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndole, sus ojos rojos clavados en los polvo de Shirou.

—Shirou, te quiero en todos mis domingos —dijo. Y Shirou sonrió.

—Yo te quiero en todos mis eneros, y febreros, y marzos, hasta diciembres —respondió el finlandés y volvió a sumergir los labios en su cuello para seguir besándole y haciéndole cosquillas. Kidou intentó concentrarse en el desayuno a pesar de la evidente distracción, sonriendo. Pero repentinamente la sonrisa se le fue y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, cuando una de las manos de Shirou descendió hasta sus glúteos y sintió la entrepierna del futuro ingeniero presionada contra él.

—Shirou, el desayuno —advirtió, en un último intento de rescatar a los huevos recién servidos y que iban a enfriarse si…

—Lo comemos después…

Kidou y Shirou se sentaron a la mesa hasta veinte minutos después. Habían tenido que recalentar los huevos en el horno y el pan tostado había quedado terriblemente duro.

Pero Yuuto pensó que de todas formas seguiría sin molestarle que todos sus domingos fuesen así, con Shirou sentado a su lado, sonriente, y un pedazo de pan tostado duro en la boca y el huevo recalentado y demás alegrías simples sobre la mesa.

_Me voy a casar con él._

Ese pensamiento se le impregnó en los ojos mientras veía a Shirou sonreír, como una inamovible certeza, una determinante decisión para su futuro.

Y cuando Kidou Yuuto decidía algo, no había quien lo disuadiera de ello.

A las 10:30 el teléfono de Kidou, abandonado sobre la mesita de la sala, empezó a sonar. Su temblor sobre la mesa produjo ese familiar zumbido, mientras la pantalla se iluminaba y un tono predeterminado recorría el aire. Kidou se levantó de la mesa del comedor y se aproximó a la sala para contestarle. Elevó las cejas apenas estuvo a un lado de la mesa y pudo ver el nombre del llamante. Y después frunció el ceño.

Levantó rápidamente el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído para contestar.

—¿Bueno?

Shirou le observaba con curiosidad desde el comedor. Yuuto estaba dándole las espaldas.

—Estoy en el apartamento de Shirou, ¿está todo bien?

Le llegó evidentemente una respuesta. Shirou se puso de pie de golpe cuando le oyó responder.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Yuuto?

Shirou le observó un instante antes de decidir rodear la mesa y acercarse a él, preocupado por su reacción. Kidou, antes de que Shirou llegara a su lado, se volteó ligeramente y se dejó caer sobre el mueble. Tenía el teléfono celular pegado al rostro, los ojos rojos perdidos sobre la pared opuesta, y el rostro contraído en una expresión de completo horror.

* * *

… _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…_

_(… Quiero conciliar la violencia en tu corazón  
Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es sólo una máscara  
Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado  
Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados de tu corazón…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Quién llamó? ¿Qué dijo?  
_**

**_Bueno, algunos creo que ya habrán notado que ya creé la segunda playlist de TTF, que va del capítulo 51 al 100, + Bonus track: Song B: Hail to the freaks. Asumo que es así por que la playlist ya tiene algunas reproducciones, pero para los que no la hayan visto, está en mi perfil igual que la primera.  
_**

**_En segundo lugar quiero decirles que decidí que la tercera playlist la voy a ir construyendo conforme avance con el fic para que puedan escuchar las canciones apenas suba los capítulos, sin necesidad de buscarlas. Es decir, que cuando publique el capítulo 101, subiré la playlist con una canción, cuando suba el 102, le aumentaré la segunda canción, and so on hasta terminar. _**

**_Quiero que la tercera parte sea algo muy especial. Porque le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y quiero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo muchísimo. Tengo más cosas que decir, pero eso lo paso al siguiente capítulo para no abarrotar este._**

**_Sobre este capítulo: Hablé varias veces sobre las 24 horas que iban a cambiarlo todo. Pues las 24 horas ya empezaron a correr, Kidou y Shirou son los primeros en verse inmersos en ellas y... se podría decir que la libraron._**

**_Por el momento._**

**_Quedan muchas horas._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: __"__La última vez que Terumi había estado con alguien, había sido con Edgar. Y había sido a la fuerza". _**

**_Aphrodi se da cuenta de que hay cosas que no tienen solución._**

**_Arrivederci!_**


	100. Song 100: Be the one

**Notas de la Autora: **Bienvenidos al capítulo 100 y al final de la segunda parte de TTF :) notas kilométricas al final. Los quiero.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **La justificación del abuso.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 100. Be the one**

(/watch?v=Dq597GL4DfY)

La última vez que Terumi había estado con alguien, había sido con Edgar. Y había sido a la fuerza. Edgar le había dejado marcas oscuras en el cuerpo, la cabeza y las piernas adoloridas, pero lo más doloroso de todo había sido lo que le había dejado adentro. Ese recuerdo de una persona que supuestamente le quería empujando su cuerpo contra la pared de uno de los edificios, abusando de él, extasiado con como su figura delgada y quebrantable se retorcía debajo de él, entre dolor, y llanto, y temblor, y entre intentar hacer silencio, acallar a su propia garganta de producir sonido alguno, con el miedo de que alguien fuese a descubrirlos en esta situación tan humillante y aterradora. Cuando Edgar se fue, Terumi ni siquiera era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. La noche estaba más oscura que nunca y su cuerpo era más repugnante que nunca.

Edgar no lo había violado. No. _Él se había dejado. _Él se había dejado y se encogió frente a la pared, con las rodillas sobre la tierra del suelo, llorando porque él se había dejado. Llorando porque se daba asco a sí mismo. Porque era un idiota, débil y repulsivo. Porque no, Edgar no le había violado, eso no era posible.

Él se había dejado.

Cuando empezó a andar con Tsunami, sabía que tarde o temprano iría a pasar algo entre ellos dos. Que no había motivo para que no fuera así, si los dos eran jóvenes y se querían y, por sobre todo, vivían solos en esa ciudad, así que ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por ocultarse de sus padres o de quien sea. Pero Tsunami era prudente y paciente como un ángel, y por un tiempo siempre se detuvo, siempre se detuvo antes de iniciar algo que luego no podrían parar. Terumi no sabía por qué. No entendía qué le pasaba al australiano por la cabeza, pero, en el fondo…

En el fondo estaba agradecido. Porque la última vez que Aphrodi había estado con alguien, ese había sido Edgar y había sido en contra de su voluntad. Y no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que le recorrieran escalofríos cuando Tsunami empezaba a besarle con cierta insistencia y a acariciarle con suavidad la cintura y los muslos (y nada más, porque era muy respetuoso).

Quizá era que Tsunami se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo. Quizá Tsunami le sentía temblar. Quizá sabía que Terumi no podía evitar que sus manos, por muy gentiles y completamente diferentes que fueran, le recordaran a las manos de Edgar sobre su cuerpo. Que no podía evitar que el fantasma de esos miedos recorriera su piel cada vez que uno de los dedos del moreno le rozaba, cada vez que su aliento se tornaba pesado, cada vez que se hacía evidente que Tsunami quería llegar un poco más lejos.

Pero él siempre se detenía. Se detenía y le sonreía como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Y Aphrodi le sonreía de vuelta y no decía nada, porque no podía ni demandar ni proporcionar explicaciones. Tan sólo podía agradecer que Tsunami fuese tan maravilloso.

Con el paso del tiempo, Aphrodi eventualmente estuvo seguro de que iba a superarlo. Los recuerdos viejos cada vez se desvanecían más y lo único que quedaba era Tsunami y sus sonrisas blancas, y sus manos que no eran las de Edgar y sus labios que no eran los de Edgar y su piel que no era la de Edgar, y que era morena y de fuego y candente como pocas cosas que Aphrodi hubiese conocido en la vida y que le generaba un anhelo enloquecedor. Y Aphrodi quería dar el siguiente paso.

Pero entonces se habían encontrado a Edgar en el cine al aire libre…

Aphrodi no podía entender cómo es que algo tan sinsentido podía haber ocurrido. No podía, por más que intentaba justificarlo en su cabeza, no podía. Si, él no era precisamente masculino, sí, tenía la cintura pequeña y las facciones muy delicadas y la voz suave y ligera, y sí, se delineaba los ojos y usaba un brillo labial de color natural para hidratarse los labios y se pintaba las uñas con esmalte transparente, y siempre tenía una crema en el bolso para mantenerse las manos suaves y una mini loción para oler bien…

Vamos, quizá se lo había buscado. Tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando se compraba ropa en la sección de mujeres, particularmente cuando iba con Ranmaru, y a absolutamente nadie le parecía extraño que ellos dos entraran a los vestidores femeninos a probarse cosas.

Vamos que sí, quizá se lo había buscado y se lo tenía bien merecido, pero…

¿Cómo era posible que esto hubiese terminado así? ¿Qué estuviese en una relación con alguien que tenía una idea _tan _equivocada con respecto a él? ¿Acaso Aphrodi estaba pagando por alguna clase de mal karma?

¿Qué era lo que el universo le estaba cobrando?

Necesitaba solucionarlo. Aunque esto no tenía solución, y lo sabía. Una vez que Jousuke supiera la verdad, seguramente se alejaría de él para siempre. Una vez que supiera la verdad ya no habría vuelta atrás pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Tsunami tenía que saber la verdad, porque él le quería demasiado como para seguir ocultándosela, como para seguir permitiendo que Jousuke se enamorara más cuando ellos dos simplemente no iban a poder estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Y también necesitaba dejar de enamorarse más él mismo. Porque esto ya de por sí dolía demasiado y no quería imaginarse cómo iba a sentirse si pasaba más tiempo. Si se acostumbraba demasiado a Tsunami y se enamoraba irremediablemente de él –¿no lo estaba ya? –, y si de pronto ya no era capaz de dejarlo ir.

No. Tenía que ocurrir pronto. Él y Tsunami tenían que terminar.

Esa tarde, Tsunami llegó al apartamento con una rosa morada en una mano y una cajita de chocolates con licor –los favoritos de Aphrodi–, en la otra. Terumi le sonrió y se abrazó a él, besándolo, y luego le quitó la caja con una sonrisita, queriendo disfrutar cuánto antes de su regalo. Fue a sentarse a la sala mientras Tsunami buscaba en dónde poner su solitaria rosa. Cuando el australiano regresó, Aphrodi le ofreció uno de los chocolates, el cual él aceptó. Tsunami también se había hecho amante de esos chocolates por culpa del griego. Abrió el envoltorio verde, en forma de pera, y se metió el chocolate con licor de pera a la boca.

—Estas cosas son lo mejor —dijo, y Aphrodi concordó, mientras se comía él un chocolate con envoltorio en forma de barril.

—Dejé la película cargándose, ¿servimos la comida y vamos al cuarto?

Tsunami asintió.

Entraron a la habitación de Aphrodi con unos platos de pasta con camarones, copas y una botella de vino. Se acomodaron en la cama, sentado uno a lado del otro, y la laptop de Aphrodi estaba frente a los dos con una película cargada en algún sitio web. Aphrodi le dio a _reproducir._

Regresaron a la cocina un par de horas más tarde y Aphrodi empezó a lavar los platos. Mientras le observaba, Tsunami de pronto se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura, desde atrás. Aphrodi sonrió. Tsunami empezó a besarle la cabeza, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, el cuello. Las manos de Aphrodi se quedaron quietas sobre el fregadero. Suspiró suavemente y Tsunami le abrazó con más fuerza. Empezó a chuparle el cuello, deslizando sus labios y su lengua sobre él. Bajó un poco para llegar a su hombro, parte del cual estaba descubierto porque tenía puesta una blusa negra de cuello ancho. Jousuke subió una mano para bajar más el cuello de la blusa y tener acceso a más piel. Le lamió el hombro, y Terumi volvió a suspirar, porque no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien sentir una lengua sobre el hombro. Jousuke bajó la mano y entonces metió ambas manos por debajo de la blusa, acariciándole suavemente el vientre y…

Y entonces fue cuando Aphrodi le detuvo, tomando sus manos con las suyas. Le recorrió un temblor. Tsunami dejó de besarle. Bajó las manos para sacarlas de la blusa y abrazarle por fuera. Apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del rubio, y le habló con seriedad.

—Teru, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó. Y Aphrodi supo que así, súbitamente, había llegado el momento. Porque esta era la primera vez que Tsunami le pedía una explicación, y él sabía que tenía que dársela.

Suavemente, se enjuagó las manos y entonces se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del australiano, quien se lo permitió, y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tsunami le devolvió la mirada, y tras un momento Aphrodi bajó el rostro. Tomó aire. Pero luego volvió a dejarlo salir, sin tener el valor de decir nada.

—Teru…

—Yo… espera… —pidió, antes de que él dijera algo más. Tsunami obedeció—. Estoy, estoy tan enamorado de ti, Jousuke —elevó los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, pero Tsunami se la respondió, aunque su sonrisa tampoco era del todo completamente alegre—. Realmente quiero estar contigo.

Jousuke le miró con cuidado, evidentemente para él esto todavía no tenía ningún sentido.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte… —bajó la mirada porque no quería ver la reacción de Jousuke ante sus palabras. El australiano suspiró apenas.

—Dime, Teru.

Terumi asintió. Se deshizo de los brazos de Tsunami y caminó hacia la sala, tomándole a él de la mano para que le siguiera. Le hizo sentarse y él se sentó sobre otro de los almohadones. Empezó a jugar con los pulgares frente a él, las manos sobre la mesa de madera, y Tsunami le contemplaba sin poder siquiera entender.

Aphrodi no sabía cómo hacer esto. No sabía cómo dar este paso que le iba a arrebatar a Tsunami para siempre. Sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Tsunami entrando por la puerta de su apartamento con una rosa morada en una mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra, y el pensamiento le dolió tanto, tanto, que se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos. Jousuke pareció notarlas.

—Teru, por favor, dime qué te está pasando. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Tsunami le sonrió. Y él bajó el rostro sin poder evitar que las lágrimas terminaran cayendo de sus ojos. Una mano morena se posó sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas frente a él—. Te quiero, Teru, te quiero muchísimo.

Terumi sonrió.

—No va a ser siempre así.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Aphrodi jaló las manos hacia atrás, quitándolas de debajo de la mano de Tsunami. No sabía lo que pasaría una vez que lo dijera, pero tenía la clara certeza de que Tsunami no querría volver a tocarlo jamás. Y prefería ser él quien retirara las manos, a que fuera Tsunami el que lo hiciera. Dolería más. Tsunami aceptó el gesto en silencio, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mirando a Aphrodi con completa confusión.

Por fin el griego levantó los ojos. Y los clavó en los ojos negros de Tsunami. No sabía qué más hacer.

—Creo que estás confundido con respecto a mí, Jou.

—¿Confundido?

—Sí, confundido, déjame… déjame terminar, por favor.

Tsunami calló. Aphrodi había vuelto a bajar el rostro.

—No soy… —suspiró—. No soy quien tú crees que soy. No soy lo que tú crees que soy.

Tsunami levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jou, no sé cómo decir esto —negó con la cabeza y levantó los ojos. Su expresión de desesperación, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se adentraron a las pupilas de Jousuke.

—Teru…

—Soy hombre. No soy una mujer.

Lo dijo. Lo dijo así llano de la manera única en que concibió hacerlo. Tsunami se quedó callado. Le miró un momento, como si no lograra entender. Como si estuviese seguro de que acababa de escuchar mal, _muy _mal.

—Perdona, ¿qué dijiste? Escuché…

—Que soy un hombre y no soy una mujer —repitió, intentando decirlo tan claramente como le era posible, con la voz tan compuesta como podía, para que Tsunami le entendiera y no le quedara ninguna duda de lo que acababa de decir.

Jousuke le contempló. Pesadamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Jousuke! —sintiendo la frustración blandiéndose entre sus entrañas, tomó en un movimiento impulsivo los bordes inferiores de su blusa y se la arrancó del cuerpo. La dejó a un lado y los ojos de Tsunami descendieron a su pecho. Luego volvieron a subir. Parpadeó, estupefacto. Sus labios estaban separados, pero sin decir nada, y su ceño fruncido. Negó con la cabeza. Negó como si nada de esto pudiese ser real.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Terumi no se esperó una reacción como tal. Y aunque sólo se había quitado la blusa, repentinamente se sintió completamente desnudo.

—Yo jamás te dije que fuera una mujer, Jou, yo jamás…

—¿Qué demonios… _sucede contigo?_ —Jousuke le interrumpió y bajó el rostro. Volvió a negar. Y entonces se puso de pie. Terumi le miró y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Perdóname —suplicó. Aunque no había nada que perdonar. Pero él no podía soportar esto. No podría soportar que Tsunami le odiara—. Jou…

Jousuke se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del apartamento. Aphrodi se puso de pie y le siguió, le tomó de una muñeca e intentó retenerlo.

—Jousuke, perdóname, por favor, Jou…

—¡Suéltame, Terumi!

Terumi se golpeó contra la pared. Levantó una mano para sostenerse la cara, sintiendo el ojo derecho arder de dolor. Jousuke acababa de golpearle, al voltearse para librarse de él. Y sin más la puerta se cerró, y Jousuke ya no estaba en la habitación.

Terumi se deshizo sobre el suelo.

* * *

… _(You wanted to be)  
Be the one that I'd lie for  
Be the one that I'd die for  
Be the one that I'd touch  
Be the one I love too much  
Be the one  
Be the one _

_No one knows where you go when you're leaving…_

_(… (Tú querías ser)  
Ser aquel por quien mintiera  
Ser aquel por quien muriera  
Ser aquel a quien tocaría  
Ser aquel a quien amara demasiado  
Ser aquel  
Ser aquel_

_Nadie sabe a dónde vas cuando te vas…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Este momento se escribió desde el primer instante en el que Tsunami vio a Aphrodi entrar al bar australiano._**

**_Bueno, todos ya sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Y creo que es seguro decir que pasó muy, muy tarde. _**

**_Como prometí, notas kilométricas: Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles de aquí al fin del mundo que vengan leyendo mis desvaríos por nada más ni mada menos que CIEN capítulos (y un poquito más si es que contamos Song A y Song B). Agradezco que se hayan encariñado con estos personajes y esta historia igual que yo y que sigan aquí interesados en saber cómo va a terminarse el huracán. Merci merci merci *corazón*_**

**_En segundo lugar, vengo a anunciar el GRAN silencio (?) _**

**_Bueno, sólo quería darle un nombre dramático xD la cuestión es que decidí que desde el siguiente capítulo y por un buen rato, voy a desaparecerme por decirlo de alguna manera. Se van mis notas kilométricas/sinsentido, se van las advertencias y se van también los adelantos del próximo capítulo. Como les dije antes, quiero que la tercera parte de TTF sea algo especial. Me desaparezco porque ya no quiero que me lean, sólo quiero que lean la historia y que cada quien se haga sus ideas e impresiones sobre todo lo que suceda._**

**_Así que me despido temporalmente. Nos vemos en el final :)_**

**_Au revoir !_**


	101. Song 101: Baby you're right

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 101. Baby you're right**

(/watch?v=n3x8acP1Nlg)

Eran la una de la mañana del penúltimo domingo de octubre. Era el cumpleaños de Shindou. Una hora desde que había cumplido los diecinueve. No podría saber si alguien le había felicitado en Redbook, porque su teléfono Edgar se lo había quitado.

Pero era probable que no.

En su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Ibuki le había hablado de madrugada, un poco borracho, y le había dicho que _jamás podría vivir sin él, _y le había citado una línea de Winnie the Pooh, también, diciéndole que si él llegaba a vivir cien años, entonces Ibuki quería vivir solamente cien años menos un día, para que no tuviera que vivir ni un solo día sin él.

Shindou estaba encogido a un lado de la cama que compartía con Edgar. Solo. Si Edgar estaba al tanto de que era su cumpleaños, él no lo sabía. Pero supuso que preferiría que no. Porque quién sabe qué pensaría Edgar en hacerle si lo supiera_. _Quizá le daría su retorcida versión de un regalo de cumpleaños.

Eran la una de la mañana del domingo y Edgar no estaba, porque se había ido en la noche del sábado, a Farkastell probablemente, dejando la puerta cerrada con seguro como de costumbre. Shindou en estos días estaba más delgado de lo normal, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Edgar por que comiera raciones normales de comida. Estaba más delgado y sentía malestares todo el tiempo. Tal vez era verdad que cuando la mente se marchitaba, el cuerpo le seguía de cerca. Que no había enfermedad más mortal que la que se generaba en la cabeza y en el pecho.

Una de la mañana.

Shindou se puso de pie en silencio. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz encendida. El Kindle estaba sobre la cama. La laptop estaba sobre la mesita, aún conectada, pero protegida por contraseña. La ventana tenía las puertas cerradas y adentro del cuarto el aire estaba estancado y ya envenenado de dióxido de carbono, roído. Shindou se dirigió hacia su mochila que estaba reposada sobre una de las paredes del cuarto, en el suelo. Se agachó y la abrió. Había una botellita de bebida sabor café refugiada dentro, puesta de lado al fondo de la mochila entre dos de sus libretas. Shindou la sacó. Era una botella de unas que se vendían en una de las máquinas expendedoras que estaban cerca de los salones de música. Shindou la había guardado, y cuando Edgar había mirado dentro de su mochila tan sólo había levantado la ceja y había hecho caso omiso de ella. Ya estaba caliente y no era bebible.

"_El domingo a la una de la mañana vacíala en el lavabo. Te veo junto a las bicicletas"._

Shindou no había entendido nada. El chico que se la había dado le había sonreído, le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, como si le diera ánimos, y luego se había dado la vuelta para irse, perdiendo a Edgar por poco. Shindou tenía un poco de miedo de que esto fuese simplemente un juego de Edgar. Que Edgar hubiese mandado a ese chico para darle esta botella y jugarle una mala pasada con ella. Tal vez sí sabía que era su cumpleaños. Tal vez esta botella estaba diseñada para hacerlo miserable.

Pero sin embargo no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Se dirigió silenciosamente al baño. La botella entre sus manos estaba fresca. Shindou sintió calor, quizá de los nervios. Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, como si así se protegiese de algo. Parpadeó una vez, frente al lavabo, intentando no mirar a su reflejo. Hacía mucho que el Shindou Takuto que le devolvía la mirada desde los espejos lo hacía sentirse todavía más patético de lo que era, y esta noche en especial no quería saber cómo lucía. No quería saber cómo se veía cumplir diecinueve años y tener ganas de morirse.

Abrió la botella. La tapa estaba suave, indicando que la botella había sido abierta antes. Shindou frunció el ceño. Le recorrió un escalofrío. No sabía qué hacer. Todavía estaba a tiempo de abortar, de tirar la botella a la basura y pretender no saber nada de ella jamás.

Pero…

Si esto era plan de Edgar, el inglés se enojaría con él si él no hacía lo que quería.

Y Shindou ya tenía demasiadas dificultades para lidiar con Edgar, de por sí, cuando no estaba enojado.

Retiró la tapa y sin más ceremonia echó todo el contenido en el lavabo, sin demasiada velocidad para que éste no salpicara y le manchara. De pronto vio algo dentro de la botella y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo, y lo que estaba dentro cayó fuera también, con los restos del líquido, y resbaló por el fondo del lavabo, quedándose entonces inmóvil ahí.

Shindou parpadeó, su mano se quedó inmóvil en el aire y sus ojos miraban el objeto.

Una llave. Una llave.

La tomó rápidamente y le echó agua. Después la levantó y la miró con cuidado. Frunció el ceño, notando que había una inscripción en ella hecha con tinta negra.

"_Que no la vean las cámaras"._

Shindou recordó que había una cámara justo a un lado del pasillo que estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento. Quien saliera o entrara era captado por las cámaras. Edgar le pagaba al tipo que se encargaba de ellas para echarle un ojo. Shindou no podía salir por la puerta principal.

A las doce treinta de la noche, la primera media hora del penúltimo domingo de octubre, Edgar se acercó a un chico de cabello castaño largo recogido en una cola baja y ojos rojizos. Era una belleza de chico, de facciones finas y mirada coqueta. Sus ojos eran como dos rubíes encendidos y una cintita blanca en la frente ayudaba a mantener su cabello cobrizo bajo control. Edgar le invitó unas cuantas bebidas y habló con él usando las mejores dotes de conquistador que tenía. El chico, Kurosaki Makoto, se reía de todo lo que decía, aunque no fuera enteramente gracioso, así que Edgar sabía que iba por buen camino. Makoto se jugueteaba el cabello de manera pícara, aplicando él mismo sus propias dotes de víctima que se daba a desear. Edgar le dio el primer beso en los labios a las doce cincuenta y cinco, sabor a Brandy en las rocas y a mezcal. Makoto se colgó de él ansiosamente y sus manos pequeñas se le hundieron en el cabello de mar. No se volvieron a soltar, ni cuando se separaron y Edgar le susurró algo al oído. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de ahí.

Eran la una con cinco cuando salieron de Farkastell. Makoto estaba ligeramente mareado, mezcal tras mezcal. Edgar estaba lúcido como si el Brandy hubiese sido agua. Cuando llegaron al carro blanco, Edgar se dio la vuelta y tomó a Makoto en brazos para volver a besarlo. Se subieron después al automóvil y Edgar lo encendió.

—Makoto.

—¿Sí, hombre del mar?

Edgar sonrió ante el apodo.

—Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta.

—Dímela.

Edgar sacó entonces su teléfono. Lo desbloqueó y empezó a mover algo en él. Entonces se lo extendió a Makoto.

—Mi novio me está esperando en casa —dijo.

Makoto miró a la fotografía que Edgar acababa de poner. Después sus ojos rojos se levantaron para volver a mirarlo.

A la una más cinco, Shindou estaba frente a la puerta de entrada del apartamento con la llave mojada en la mano. Miraba a la puerta como si fuese una barrera impenetrable, como si el mundo de afuera tuviera la espantosa capacidad de ser peor que el que tenía aquí adentro. Tembló y miró a la llave.

"_Te veo junto a las bicicletas"._

Shindou no podía salir por la puerta principal. El portero no se lo permitiría. Pero abajo había un cuarto que servía para guardar las bicicletas de los inquilinos del edificio, que estaba separado del estacionamiento y Shindou tan sólo lo había visto por casualidad en una ocasión en la que había llegado con Edgar y había visto a alguien salir de ahí. En el estacionamiento no había cámaras pero el portón de afuera sólo se abría con el uso de un control remoto que tenían todos los inquilinos en sus automóviles. Sin embargo, la puerta de la bodega de bicicletas…

¿Era posible que se pudiera abrir desde adentro?

El corazón a Shindou le latía como loco. Si esto era un plan de Edgar, ¿qué le haría una vez que fuera hacia las bicicletas?

¿Acaso tan sólo quería hacerle creer que existía alguna posibilidad de salir de ahí para después impedírselo y regocijarse en su desilusión?

¿Acaso era una prueba? ¿Estaría Edgar en el cuarto de las bicicletas esperando por él, y una vez que llegara…?

Edgar tendría otro motivo para castigarle, por haber intentado escapar.

Shindou bajó la llave. Sentía a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas sin poder decidir, sin poder tener el valor de ir y abrir la puerta.

Tenía demasiado miedo. Demasiado. La libertad estaba ahí frente a él, quizá, y él…

Edgar y Makoto llegaron al edificio a la una con veinte. Edgar presionó el botón de su control remoto para que la puerta del estacionamiento se abriera y entraron. Edgar salió primero del automóvil y luego fue a abrirle la puerta al castaño, quien bajó tomándole de la mano, como toda una dama. Edgar cerró la puerta del automóvil y se fue a besar al chico, que era precioso e irresistible, casi, casi tanto como su Takuto. Casi tanto. Edgar iba a disfrutar de verlos a los dos juntos, realmente que sí. Tanta era su anticipación que apenas podía aspirar a ocultarla. Makoto sonreía entre sus labios, divertido ante su evidente voracidad.

—Vamos, llévame con él —pidió, un tono de voz sensual, como quien pide de manera sutil y elegante que se lo follen en ese instante. Edgar sonrió.

Takuto metió la llave a la puerta. Ésta encajó. El corazón le dio un vuelco y la mano le tembló. Suavemente la giró, intentando que el sonido del seguro quitándose no sonara. No quería que la cámara a un lado del pasillo captara nada. Si se arrepentía, aún podía volver a cerrar y nadie sabría que había intentado abrir la puerta.

Finalmente, la puerta estuvo desasegurada. Era sólo cuestión de salir. Salir y buscar el cuarto de las bicicletas, y esperar que éste pudiese abrirse desde adentro…

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea. Si ese chico estaba esperándole ahí… ¿qué significaría eso? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer?

Pero no, por encima de todo, ¿cómo es que estaba al tanto de su situación?

Es que sólo podía tratarse de Edgar. Sólo eso. Sí. Era imposible que, repentinamente, alguien viniese a rescatarlo. Era imposible.

Shindou empezó a girar otra vez la llave, para volver a meterle el seguro.

Pero se detuvo.

Afuera hacía frío. Rococo, dentro del automóvil de Tobitaka, una camioneta negra –totalmente cliché, si se lo preguntaban–, tenía frío de todas formas. Estaba abrigado con un grueso saco negro, y se había tenido que tomar otro de los analgésicos porque la temperatura estaba haciendo que el dolor de su costilla se disparara. Tobitaka estaba en silencio en el asiento del conductor.

—Ya son mucho más que la una —dijo el africano—. Creo que no va a salir —miró al alemán, buscando su opinión. Tobitaka le miró, luego al edificio, y suspiró.

—Quizá lo idealizamos mucho. Parecía un buen plan pero Shindou no tiene motivo para confiar en un completo extraño.

—Debimos darle más instrucciones.

Tobitaka asintió, sabiendo que era verdad. Miraba impacientemente hacia el edificio. El tipo de vigilancia estaba sentado en su cubículo junto a la entrada, la cual era impenetrable sino bajo su mirada.

—Se hace tarde y Edgar podría regresar —dijo Rococo. Tobitaka hizo una mueca con los labios que él no vio.

—Calma. Si esto no funciona haremos otra cosa.

Y los dos clavaron los ojos negros en las puertas grises que daban hacia el cuarto de las bicicletas. Según lo que Tobitaka había descubierto, ésta puerta se cerraba desde adentro con un simple pasador. Shindou no tenía que hacer más que ir, retirar el pasador, y salir hacia donde ellos pudieran verle. Entonces Rococo se acercaría a él y se lo llevaría. No podía ser Tobitaka solo. Shindou jamás habría confiado en Tobitaka.

Pero no se les ocurrió que tenía todavía menos razones para confiar en un completo extraño, vamos…

Y la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron cuando, de pronto, el automóvil blanco de Edgar llegó a un lado del edificio.

Shindou llegó hasta el piso subterráneo. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Ahí en el interior del estacionamiento había otra puerta que le guiaría hacia el cuarto de bicicletas. Abrió nerviosamente. No había nadie. Cautelosamente atravesó la puerta y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta gris que sabía le llevaría a dicho cuarto. Puso la mano en la manija y la bajó. La puerta ahora sólo tenía que empujarse para abrirse. Takuto dudó.

El corazón se le sentía en la garganta. Los ojos le ardían por los nervios. Su mano temblaba con demencia. Empujó la puerta.

No había nadie. Sólo bicicletas. Respirando agitadamente, sin saber por qué, Shindou atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a las dos puertas que calculaba que debían dar hacia afuera. Un pasador de madera servía como su única protección contra el mundo externo, y Shindou se dio cuenta de que si lo levantaba… si lo levantaba…

Edgar podría estar afuera. O podría ser ese chico. O podría no haber nadie. No tenía forma de saberlo. Pero, ¿y si era ese chico? ¿Y si de verdad iba a sacarlo de ahí? ¿Sería alguien de la policía o algo así? ¿O qué? ¿Quién?

Shindou retrocedió. Retrocedió y retrocedió y retrocedió. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de las bicicletas. Cerró la puerta del estacionamiento. Volvió a subir.

Rococo se llevó una mano a los labios y empezó a mordisquearse las uñas. Tobitaka le observó.

—No pensaba que te mordieras las uñas.

Rococo le miró. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se quitó la mano de la boca y regresó la mirada a las puertas grises.

—No va a salir, Seiya.

Tobitaka suspiró. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocándola con el respaldo de su asiento con frustración.

—Ya lo sé, Uru.

Shindou se detuvo nuevamente frente a la puerta del estacionamiento. Llevaba su mochila al hombro, únicamente con las cosas que había logrado meter en ella. Sus cosas de la escuela y un poco de ropa. Lo estrictamente esencial. La mano le tembló peor que nunca cuando volvió a llevarla a la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Edgar y Makoto se voltearon hacia la puerta del estacionamiento. Edgar llevaba al castaño de la mano, acariciándole con el pulgar impacientemente. No podía esperar a ver a Takuto guardado en el cuarto, esperando por él. A ver su sorpresa cuando viera a Makoto. A verle _actuar _para él, y actuar también para Makoto.

No podía esperar, realmente no podía, le comían las ansias.

La puerta del estacionamiento se abrió antes de que Edgar y Makoto llegaran a ella. Edgar miró a la persona que estaba ahí. La persona le miró.

—Buenas noches.

Edgar hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —respondió. La persona dejó la puerta abierta para que Edgar y Makoto la atravesaran.

Cuando Shindou volvió a atravesar la puerta del estacionamiento, éste seguía completamente vacío, además de los automóviles silenciosos. Shindou cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de bicicletas. La abrió y volvió a cerrarla tras de sí. Le pareció escuchar el sonido del portón del estacionamiento abriéndose en ese momento. Shindou se dirigió a las puertas de salida. Levantó fácilmente el pasador. Lo dejó arriba, y entonces se quedó inmóvil.

Otra vez estaba paralizado. Otra vez temía.

¿A quién iba a encontrarse afuera?

A Edgar, al chico, o a nadie.

A Edgar, al chico, o a nadie.

A Edgar, al chico… o a nadie…

Intentó tranquilizarse. Aspiró y exhaló. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió.

Shindou se sobresaltó y se volteó para mirar hacia la puerta.

Era algún otro de los inquilinos. El chico le saludó con la cabeza y le dio las buenas noches.

—Bue-buenas noches —respondió Shindou, no pudiendo resguardar su nerviosismo. El chico le lanzó una mirada rara, pero luego sonrió.

—Vaya, se me hace raro encontrarme a tanta gente en el edificio a esta hora, ¿ibas de salida?

Los labios de Shindou se abrieron, se volvieron a cerrar, y se volvieron a abrir.

No sabía ni qué responder.

—¿Estás bien?

Hizo lo posible por recuperar la compostura.

—S-sí, sí, es sólo que estaba preguntándome cómo iba a volver a cerrar las puertas al salir.

—Ah, bueno, ese es un pequeño problema, no se puede. Por eso se supone que estas puertas deben quedarse cerradas en la noche y ya nadie debe usarlas. Durante el día suelen quedarse abiertas todo el tiempo.

Shindou observó las puertas.

—Lo que pasa es que la puerta de este cuarto sólo puede abrirse desde afuera. Si quieres abrirla desde adentro tienes que usar llave, ¿no lo sabías? —el chico le miró con un poco de duda. Shindou le miró por encima de su hombro.

Si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, ese chico iba a empezar a sospechar cosas que no debía sospechar.

—¿Cuál es tu bicicleta?

—Me tengo que ir.

Shindou empujó una de las puertas. Salió al aire frío de afuera y cerró la puerta tras él.

Eran quizá la una veinticinco de la mañana. Hacía una hora y veinticinco minutos que tenía diecinueve años.

Y su vida valía un carajo.

Miró hacia la calle vacía un momento, no había carros pasando, ni gente, ni nada. Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Movió los ojos en esa dirección.

Reconoció a aquella persona inmediatamente.

Era el chico.

No era Edgar.

No era _nadie._

Era el chico.

Alto y de cabello azul cobalto, de piel morena, el chico se dirigió hacia él y tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

—Shindou —dijo, al llegar junto a él, y le tomó de los brazos con las grandes manos—. Larguémonos de aquí, Shindou. Dejemos a ese enfermo atrás.

* * *

… _Tell me it's alright  
Just what I need_

_Baby you're right  
I'm anxious to run  
Saying goodbye  
Like leaving the sun…_

_(… Dime que está todo bien  
Es justo lo que necesito_

_Nene, tienes razón  
Estoy ansioso por huir  
Diciendo adiós  
Como abandonando al sol…)_


	102. Song 102: Armageddon dance

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 102. Armageddon dance**

(/watch?v=vxDUX0IjPdo)

La primera señal que Edgar Valtinas recibió de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, fue cuando metió la llave a la puerta, la giró, y ésta se abrió enseguida. No tenía puesto el seguro. Edgar intentó ocultar cualquier señal de desconcierto o de preocupación. Empujó la puerta hacia el interior y dejó a Makoto pasar. El castaño entró y Edgar le siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás. El silencio de la habitación era seco, opaco y amargo. Edgar fue a dejar las llaves sobre la meseta de la cocina y miró hacia la habitación.

—¿Él está ahí? —preguntó Makoto y Edgar le miró. El chico de ojos rojos tenía una expresión coqueta. Había hecho una seña con la cabeza hacia el cuarto.

—Sí —sonrió con algo de dificultad—, déjame ir por él.

Makoto se estaba removiendo un mechón de cabello cuando Edgar pasó junto a él. Era evidente que tenía muchas ansias de conocer al chico que había visto antes en fotos. No era de sorprender. Takuto causaba ese efecto en la gente.

Edgar ingresó a la habitación. El aire estaba estancado como si jamás nadie lo hubiese respirado y el mismo silencio de afuera estaba aquí adentro. Edgar frunció el ceño. La habitación estaba vacía. Entró al baño de golpe pero ya con una idea de lo que iba a encontrar.

Nada.

Takuto _no estaba_.

Edgar puso las manos sobre los bordes del lavabo. Apretó los dientes, y apretó las manos también sobre la cerámica. Volteó hacia la puerta abierta. Volvió a entrar a la habitación y lanzó una mirada rápida. El Kindle estaba sobre la cama, la laptop suspendida sobre la mesa. Miró hacia la pared.

La mochila de Takuto tampoco estaba.

Reprimió el impulso de soltar alguna exclamación de rabia.

Takuto se le había escapado. Edgar respiró profundamente y volvió a salir de la habitación.

—Makoto, lo lamento mucho. Acabo de mirar mi teléfono y parece ser que Takuto tuvo una emergencia. Ha salido y tengo que ir con él.

—Oh —el castaño exageró su expresión de decepción, haciendo un puchero—. Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo.

Edgar se acercó unos pasos a él.

—A él también le habría encantado conocerte —le dijo y le dio un suave beso sobre la frente. Makoto sonrió—. Déjame pedirte un taxi —dijo y sacó el teléfono. Abrió una aplicación de servicio de chofer que se pagaba automáticamente con su tarjeta de crédito y se lo cedió a Makoto para que introdujera su dirección. Makoto lo hizo y tras un momento le devolvió el teléfono.

—Te he apuntado mi número también —le dijo y le guiñó el ojo—. Llámenme cuando quieran.

Edgar sonrió.

Cuando Makoto se fue con el chofer, Edgar miró al carro irse y entonces regresó como tormenta al recibidor. El vigilante estaba ahí y Edgar le miró con rabia.

—¿Para qué mierda te pago? —exclamó, golpeando una palma abierta contra el mostrador de su cubículo. El tipo, que había tenido los audífonos puestos, se sobresaltó y le miró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No te lo voy a decir aquí. Muéstrame las grabaciones de mi habitación de las últimas dos horas.

Cuando revisaron dichas grabaciones, en un cuarto que estaba en el sótano del edificio, Edgar pudo ver con claridad a Shindou saliendo por la puerta del apartamento sin dificultad. Apretó los dientes, viendo como el joven alemán salía, miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor y entonces se dirigía a las escaleras.

Shindou había descendido hasta el sótano, el estacionamiento. No había cámaras que pudiesen mostrar lo que había pasado ahí. Posteriormente había regresado a la habitación, y tras unos minutos había vuelto a salir, esta vez llevándose su mochila consigo. Había vuelto a descender hasta el sótano y, evidentemente, no había regresado.

—No salió por la puerta principal —dijo el vigilante, intentando defenderse. Pero Edgar estaba iracundo, estaba iracundo y quería matar a alguien. Tomó una caja de quién sabe qué, algún artículo de papelería probablemente que estaba encima del escritorio de la habitación y se la arrojó al otro a la cabeza con fuerza. El tipo tan sólo alcanzó a encogerse. Edgar salió furioso de la habitación.

Valtinas sabía que lo primero que tenía qué hacer era llamar a Tobitaka. No era tan tarde aún y era sábado, por lo que asumía que debería seguir despierto. Levantó el teléfono mientras éste llamaba, y esperó.

—_¿Bueno?_

—Tobitaka, Takuto se fue. Necesito que vengas de inmediato.

—_Mierda._

—Sí, mierda. Te espero aquí.

Tobitaka tardó alrededor de quince minutos en llegar, minutos en los cuales Edgar estaba cuestionándose qué demonios era lo que había pasado.

Era imposible que Takuto hubiese tenido forma de salir. Edgar cerraba con llave y además revisaba las cosas de Takuto siempre que regresaba de la universidad. Takuto no había tenido nada en la mochila que pudiese haberle servido para quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

Quizá él no se lo había puesto. Creía recordar certeramente que sí lo había hecho, pero tenía que ser que no, porque no había otra explicación. Takuto había abierto la puerta con demasiada facilidad. Quizá al salir Edgar había olvidado hacerlo y Takuto se había dado cuenta.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, _maldito Takuto. _Cuando Edgar lo encontrara, le iba a ir peor que jamás en la vida. Cuando Edgar lo encontrara, Takuto iba a desear estar muerto un millón de veces pero Edgar no iba a darle ese lujo.

No pronto.

A menos que la ira le hiciera alterarse demasiado cuando lo viera y entonces… entonces no iba a responder por lo que pasara.

Takuto no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, de lo que acababa de hacerse a sí mismo.

Edgar intentó calmarse pensando en las maneras en que podría castigarlo cuando regresara. Tobitaka tocó a la puerta cuando llegó.

—Pasa.

El alemán ingresó y miró a Edgar, de pie, inclinado frente a su mesa con las manos apoyadas sobre ésta. El inglés le miró con los ojos casi desorbitados.

—Tobitaka, lo tienes que encontrar.

—Tranquilo, ya llamé a los chicos y están buscando en todos los lugares posibles. En su viejo apartamento, en el de Tsurugi, con la policía. Lo vamos a encontrar pronto, no hay otro lugar al que pueda haber ido.

—¿Qué tal las estaciones?

—Sí, ya mandé a alguien a la de autobuses y a alguien más a la de trenes. No te preocupes, estamos cubiertos, no va a poder salir de aquí —le miró con seriedad—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Debí haberme olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Las grabaciones muestran que salió, fue al sótano y salió por ahí. Debe haber hallado la puerta del cuarto de bicicletas —gruñó. Tobitaka asintió.

—Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes. De todas formas, sabes que Shindou no va a hablar. Te tiene demasiado miedo, y se echaría a sí mismo de cabeza porque entonces tendría que admitir que se ha estado prostituyendo ilegalmente y que tiene documentos falsos de trabajo en Farkastell. Eso sin contar que pondría a Saginuma en su contra y estoy seguro de que no quiere hacer eso.

Tobitaka contemplaba al caballero inglés, estudiándolo. La cara y las manos de Edgar se encrespaban repetidamente, exhibiendo su rabia, su cólera mal contenida. Tobitaka sabía que si Shindou volvía a estar entre esas manos, no iba a volver a escaparse de ellas. Pero estaba a salvo. Shindou estaba en un lugar en el que Edgar jamás lo iba a buscar. Y mucho menos encontrar.

* * *

Rococo sentó a Shindou en el mueble de colores del comedor. Dejó su mochila a un lado y fue a la cocina a preparar un té. Regresó más tarde con el té entre las manos y se lo ofreció.

Shindou lo recibió. Estaba callado, no había hecho preguntas desde que lo habían subido a la camioneta y lo habían traído hasta aquí. Ni siquiera había dicho nada o mostrado impresión alguna cuando había visto a Tobitaka manejando el auto. Rococo había pasado el camino diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.

"_Vas a estar bien". "Edgar no va a buscarte a dónde te llevamos". "No te preocupes por nada"._

Shindou había intentado mantener la mente en blanco. Porque si se ponía a pensar, entonces podía formularse un montón de teorías catastróficas. Que se lo llevaban de una prisión para ir a meterlo a otra. Que este chico quizá era su nuevo dueño. Que Tobitaka iba a lastimarlo. Que Edgar se había aburrido de él y ahora iban a deshacerse de él.

Cosas, cosas que no tenía sentido pensar porque se había subido a ese automóvil y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Takuto bebió un poco del té, luego volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. El chico de cabello cobalto se había sentado junto a él, en el mueble.

—Edgar también me hizo muchas cosas, Shindou.

Shindou le miró con sorpresa. Le contempló desconcertado, sin poder comprender del todo qué era exactamente lo que acababa de decir. Rococo le sonrió con una suerte de dulzura en los labios.

—No te preocupes. Seiya no es tan malo como parece y él me contó todo lo que estaba pasando. Hicimos las cosas de tal forma que Edgar no pudiera encontrarte, no importa cuánto busque. Vas a tener que faltar a la escuela un tiempo, pero Seiya va a conseguirte un justificante médico. Vas a estar bien, Shindou, te lo aseguro.

Shindou le miró.

—¿Seiya es… Tobitaka?

Rococo asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo lamento, ya me acostumbré a llamarle por su nombre. Seiya no es una mala persona, Shindou, es sólo que se vio obligado a hacer todas esas cosas, tenía gente a la que proteger y no le quedó opción. Pero él odiaba todo lo que Edgar hacía y por eso me pidió ayuda para sacarte de ahí.

A Shindou le parecía irreal lo que Rococo estaba diciendo. Particularmente porque Tobitaka, realmente, no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse por él. Para arriesgarse por él. No era como si hubiesen hablado más que en un par de ocasiones, y de nada. Pero además, este chico tampoco tenía motivo alguno para hacer algo por él, y sin embargo aquí estaba, trayéndolo a su apartamento, a un completo desconocido, sirviéndole té a las dos de la mañana para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Shindou no lo entendía.

—Yo… no tengo dinero. Tenía un poco ahorrado, pero Edgar…

—No te preocupes por eso, Shindou —Rococo posó su mano sobre su hombro—. Edgar le dio tu dinero a Seiya como un extra y él lo ha estado guardando. Además, mientras estés aquí no tienes que preocuparte por pagar renta ni comida ni nada, ¿está bien? Seiya y yo nos haremos cargo, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Shindou le observó. No lo entendía.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Rococo. Puso una expresión confundida, como si él mismo no supiese la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, Shindou, no sé. Seiya es como un hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Se siente hermano mayor de todo el mundo y eso le hace tender a querer cuidar de todos. Y yo, pues… —se encogió de hombros—. Los tipos como Edgar no me gustan. Pueden hacer mucho daño. Pueden hacer muchísimo daño.

Los ojos se le perdieron un momento en el suelo, su expresión se había entristecido un poco, como si pensara en algo.

—No importan los motivos, Shindou —dijo finalmente y volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriéndole—. Sólo importa que esa pesadilla ya se acabó.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera que a Shindou los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se preguntaba cómo alguien podía decir con tanta certeza un grupo de palabras que sonaba tan falso.

* * *

… _Nobody gets out nobody goes on  
And you're the last man singing on the microphone  
If this is the end then let's not pretend I'm tired of playing around_

_(…)_

_You got a little out of control  
You dig a little deeper the hole…_

_(… Nadie sale, nadie sigue  
Y tú eres la última persona cantando en el micrófono  
Si este es el final entonces no pretendamos que ya me cansé de jugar_

_(…)_

_Te saliste un poco de control  
Haces al hoyo más profundo…)_


	103. Song 103: Two heads

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 103. Two heads**

(/watch?v=eSYM3Z9B8Us)

Hiroto y Ryuuji regresaron al apartamento a las dos de la mañana. El pelirrojo fue a servirse un vaso de leche caliente a la cocina y le ofreció uno al rubio. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y aceptó. No hablaron mucho. Cuando Hiroto se terminó su vaso, tenía unas marquitas de leche blanca en las comisuras de los labios. Ryuuji levantó la mano para limpiárselas con un dedo. Luego le puso una sonrisa sencilla.

—Buenas noches, Hiroto —y se fue a meter a su cuarto. Hiroto le observó desaparecer entre las sombras del pasillo.

Gazelle estaba ya dormido sobre la cama para cuando Hiroto entró al cuarto. El pelirrojo se metió a la cama y le abrazó de la cintura. Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de pasar a quedarse prontamente dormido.

Hiroto volvió a despertar a las 5 de la mañana. No había dormido mucho, pero los domingos se levantaba así de temprano por un motivo importante. Se salió de la cama tan sutilmente como pudo para no despertar a Gazelle y fue a cambiarse la ropa. Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta deportivos y unos tenis para correr.

Salió del apartamento a las cinco y algo. Llevaba consigo nada más que sus llaves. Se fue caminando a uno de los parques cercanos y luego le dio un par de vueltas trotando. Al terminar regresó al apartamento, a eso de las seis, y se metió a bañarse. El sonido de la regadera echando agua era todo lo que se escuchaba en el apartamento de los chicos en ese domingo en particular.

Hiroto salió refrescado. El agua estaba caliente, el salón no. Fue a hacerse un rápido licuado y entonces se guardó el teléfono móvil y volvió a salir.

La misa de la iglesia cercana empezaba a las siete de la mañana en punto. Hiroto se sentó en una de las bancas del fondo, donde se sentaba siempre, donde podía ver a la iglesia entera y al resto de las cabezas escuchando atentamente a la misa. Donde nadie pudiera verlo a él con mucha facilidad. No es que le diera vergüenza, es que…

Bueno, quizá sí le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero no por los motivos convencionales. La mayoría iba con sus familiares, o con alguien. Hiroto era el único que estaba solo. Ryuuji jamás habría asistido con él y ni qué decir de Saginuma. Gazelle, Hiroto tenía pensado hacerle la propuesta en algún momento, pero mientras tanto…

Hiroto siempre ponía unos buenos billetes en la canastita del diezmo. No comulgaba porque él no había pasado por ninguno de los rituales que se suponía que uno requería para eso. Vamos que ni siquiera sabía si estaba bautizado, y él respetaba los requerimientos de las instituciones. Algún día…

Abandonó el edificio de la iglesia a las ocho de la mañana, cuando terminó el servicio. Caminó tranquilamente hacia su apartamento. Llegó en unos veinte minutos. Segundos antes de abrir la puerta escuchó unos ruidillos dentro que le indicaron que ya alguien se había levantado. ¿Sería Gazelle? Hiroto puso la llave en el cerrojo y la giró.

Se topó con la visión de Ryuuji frente a la estufa haciendo… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Hiroto se aproximó para mirar por encima del hombro de Ryuuji.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hot Cakes.

Hiroto frunció la nariz y el ceño y todo porque esto era inaudito. Midorikawa cocinando…

—¿Y qué bicho te picó hoy?

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Déjame en paz o no te tocará a ti —dijo al tiempo que echaba un poco de mezcla en la sartén para hacer el primer hot cake.

De su vida.

—Ryuuji…

—Cállate.

Había quedado monstruoso. Hiroto intentó aguantarse la risa, pero después no lo logró y empezó a carcajearse. Ryuuji sacó su fracaso de hot cake, lo puso en un plato, y tras un momento, al ver que Hiroto no se callaba, lo tomó con la mano y se lo arrojó a la cara.

—Eres un inútil, déjame te enseño. ¿Sabes si Gazelle ya se despertó? —Ryuuji negó con la cabeza—. Iré a ver.

Hiroto entró a su cuarto.

Estaba vacío.

Hiroto frunció el ceño. Se volteó para salir de la habitación y sacó su teléfono. Lo había tenido en silencio y sin vibrador porque no le gustaba que le distrajera durante la misa. Al mirarlo, notó que tenía varios mensajes de Fuusuke.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Ryuuji desde la cocina. Hiroto entró a ella mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido.

—Gazelle dice que se fue por la avenida Rammstein y que necesita que yo vaya con él.

—¿Qué qué? ¿Para qué? —Ryuuji se volteó, dejando al siguiente hot cake olvidado. El pelirrojo miró al pobre hot cake que también iba a morir y luego volvió a mirar al rubio, medio serio.

—Dice que encontró un lugar lindo y quiere desayunar ahí.

—Oh, por ahí hay una pastelería muy buena, ¿pero qué demonios hace ahí? Sabes que esos rumbos no son seguros.

—Pero bueno, es domingo —replicó el pelirrojo como si hasta los delincuentes se tomaran un descanso los domingos. Ryuuji asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido—. Mira, voy a ir a buscarlo y le diré que preparaste hot cakes para nosotros.

Tras decir eso, Midorikawa volvió a mirar su hot cake actual.

—Quizá sería mejor que desayunaran ahí —dijo, reconociendo inevitablemente su evidente fracaso en la cocina. Hiroto sonrió.

—No, vamos, yo quiero comer lo que cocines tú. Esta es la primera vez que lo haces.

—Déjame practicar y les hago la cena, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Hiroto se dio la vuelta. Ryuuji le miró a la parte trasera de la cabeza un momento, antes de volverle a llamar.

—¿Dónde está Gazelle, exactamente?

Hiroto se detuvo para mirarle por encima de su hombro.

—Mira, me mandó la ubicación, se supone que es junto a unas canchas que están por ahí o algo así —le mostró desde lejos la imagen del mapa que había recibido de Gazelle y Ryuuji asintió.

—Cuídense.

Hiroto sonrió. Salió del apartamento.

El tranvía le llevó a unas cuatro esquinas de donde Fuusuke le había indicado. Estaba muy silencioso y las canchas junto a las que pasó estaban completamente vacías. No era de sorprender para ser domingo a las nueve de la mañana. Las canchas estaban rodeadas de mallas metálicas y al fondo, por donde la ubicación de Gazelle le había enviado, había una fila de bodegas. Frente a las bodegas había un edificio viejo, lo que había formado entre ellas y el edificio un angosto callejón que desembocaba del otro lado. Hiroto frunció el ceño porque no veía a la proximidad ningún lugar que pareciera para comer, pero supuso que quizá el GPS se había ubicado mal.

Eso o en realidad Fuusuke estaría planeando alguna cosa diferente. Sonrió, pensando en de qué podría tratarse. Llegó al final de las mallas y cruzó el largo de una de las bodegas, volteándose entonces hacia el callejón. Levantó una ceja, el callejón estaba vacío. Sin embargo, en el medio de las bodegas alcanzó a ver una apertura, un espacio vacío que había quedado entre una de las bodegas y la siguiente. Hiroto se sintió un poco nervioso. Fuusuke no tendría por qué estar ahí. El GPS probablemente se había equivocado. Tipeó rápidamente.

"_Fuusuke, ya estoy aquí, pero el GPS me trajo a un callejón extraño, ¿en qué calle estás exactamente?"_

Mandó el mensaje. Entonces un sonido llegó a sus oídos. El tono de mensaje del teléfono de Gazelle. Hiroto levantó la mirada. Había venido del espacio vacío. Sonrió, aunque un poco extrañado, y se encaminó hacia ahí.

—Fuusuke, ¿qué haces…? —Hiroto se interrumpió al llegar al espacio vacío. Era como un callejoncito formado entre las dos bodegas y limitado por la malla metálica de las canchas. Sin embargo, un amontonamiento de maderos grandes apoyados sobre las mallas impedía la visibilidad hacia ellas. Hiroto se había quedado estático. Parpadeó varias veces, con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia el fondo del callejón…—. ¿Burn?

No podía, no lograba resolver esta ecuación. Dos más dos no estaban dando cuatro. Qué hacía Burn ahí, qué hacía con el teléfono de Gazelle, _en dónde estaba Gazelle._

—Burn, ¿en dónde está Gazelle? ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios estás haciendo con su teléfono y…? —y no formuló la última pregunta. _Y por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí._

Hiroto estaba inmóvil y Burn estaba mirándole con sus ojos de animal desde el fondo del callejón, con la oscuridad generada por las paredes cayéndole sobre la cara y el cuerpo. Hiroto empezó a sentir que el corazón se le desbordaba. Es que Gazelle, ¿en dónde estaba Gazelle? ¿Acaso estaba bien?

—Burn, dime en dónde está Gazelle.

Burn se guardó el teléfono.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Deja de jugar.

Burn se encogió de hombros. Hiroto apretó los puños. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, adentrándose al callejón y acercándose al otro pelirrojo.

—Dime en dónde está Gazelle, ahora —repitió—, y qué demonios haces con su teléfono, y por qué me llamaste hasta aquí. ¿Qué carajos es lo que pasa contigo? Si le has hecho algo, Burn… —le miró con toda la ira que podía invocar, con los puños apretándosele y los dientes crujiendo y el ceño arrugado, con sus venas ardiendo, con el corazón estrujándose—. Dime-en-dónde-está —volvió a repetir, pausadamente, firmemente, con un claro deje de cólera.

Burn estaba como si nada. Le miraba como si, de hecho, no tuviese motivo alguno para haberle llamado hasta ahí. Hiroto le quería ahorcar.

—Burn.

—Kiyama, ¿qué se siente cogerse al novio de otro?

—Vete a la mierda, Gazelle hace mucho que no es tu novio.

—¿Ah no? Me pregunto entonces por qué fue a verme anoche. Por qué empezó a retorcerse sobre mi mueble como una puta. Fui yo el que se detuvo, ¿lo sabías? —Burn volvió a sacar el teléfono. Lo movió con una mano en el aire, frente a Hiroto—. ¿Cómo crees que conseguí esto?

—Eso es mentira, ¿crees que te voy a creer?

Burn soltó una risotada.

—Siempre has sido un imbécil confiado que se cree todo lo que la gente le dice, ¿te has creído cuando Gazelle te ha dicho que te quería? —se volvió a carcajear—. Gazelle es mío. Puedes acostarte con él las veces que quieras y seguirá siendo mío.

—Para ti todo se trata de sexo, por eso tu vida es una mierda, Burn, por eso Gazelle te dejó y me eligió a mí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Los ojos viperinos de Nagumo se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Hiroto. A Hiroto aquello no le intimidó.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió, desafiantemente. La mirada que puso Burn daba miedo.

—¿Y tú te crees que tu vida es tan perfecta? Por favor. Nunca vas a lograr nada, Kiyama, ¿no lo ves? Cuando el teatrito de Saginuma se les caiga…

—No somos idiotas. Deja de decir tanta mierda y dime en dónde está Gazelle.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—No te voy a creer eso.

Burn sonrió de lado.

—Gazelle de verdad vino a verme anoche, estúpido. Y yo le quité esto mientras me lo cogía.

Hiroto frunció con fuerza el ceño y sus dientes se apretaron, con ira.

—Vete a la mierda.

Burn se volvió a carcajear.

—El que se va a ir a la mierda eres tú cuando te des cuenta de la verdad. El angelito de Gazelle que tú crees que es en realidad no existe. Es una puta que se prostituye por un poco de droga, ¿o quién crees que le ha estado dando sus drogas últimamente, ya que tú no?

Las pupilas de Hiroto estaban temblando de rabia mientras le miraba. Sus puños se prensaban más y más.

—Deja de decir esas cosas sobre él o yo te voy a callar la boca.

Otra carcajada.

—¿Y exactamente cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Crees que tú me puedes ganar con esos puños de señorita? —más risa. Una de las piernas de Hiroto se movió hacia adelante, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso e infestado de rabia. Burn lo notó, Burn notó el gesto.

El teléfono celular de Gazelle cayó al suelo, rompiéndose la pantalla. Y Burn se abalanzó sobre Hiroto en un solo movimiento fuerte y violento que lo estrelló contra la pared de una de las bodegas.

Pero Burn tenía algo en la mano, tenía algo más.

Hiroto apenas fue capaz de soltar un quejido de dolor, sin entender qué estaba pasando, cuando la navaja Victorinox de Burn hizo su primera intrusión dentro de su cuerpo, clavándose profundo, liberándole un dolor intenso y temible que se esparció desde su vientre hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La navaja salió, cortando, rozando, y se volvió a meter. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez…

Hiroto sostenía a Burn de los hombros sin poder hacer nada, sintiendo como su vientre y entrañas eran cortados y despedazados, sintiendo a la sangre saliendo y chorreando por su piel, empapando su ropa rota, el dolor haciéndose irreal, imposiblemente tenebroso, salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Burn lo sostuvo un momento para que no cayera al suelo. Hiroto respiraba con dificultad, ahogándose en su dolor. Burn le manoseó momentáneamente, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo llevó y entonces finalmente se arrancó de él.

Hiroto se deslizó suavemente hacia el suelo, sosteniéndose el abdomen. Burn se agachó para recoger el teléfono de Gazelle, con el de Hiroto en la otra mano, y entonces le lanzó una última mirada.

—Burn… —si Burn lo dejaba aquí, rodeado por las maderas y por las paredes oscuras, si Burn se llevaba los teléfonos…—. Por favor —si Burn hacía eso, Hiroto no iba a poder salir de aquí. A Hiroto lo iba a atrapar el silencio y el vacío de las calles a las nueve de la mañana y nadie, nadie iba a poder venir a rescatarlo—. Te lo ruego, no me dejes aquí.

Burn se encaminó hacia la salida del callejón, y luego hacia la salida del callejón más grande, como si Hiroto no hubiese dicho nada, dejándolo detrás.

* * *

… _I hope to God I'll love you harder  
I hope to God I'll love you longer  
If only I could live forever  
If only I could hold you longer…_

_(… Le pido a Dios poder amarte más fuerte  
Le pido a Dios poder amarte por más tiempo  
Si tan sólo pudiese vivir para siempre  
Si tan sólo pudiese abrazarte por más tiempo…)_


	104. Song 104: Fall in love

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 104. Fall in love**

(/watch?v=RsQjC5zVnt8)

Los ojos de veneno pasaban de un lado a otro. De un lado a otro y de un lado a otro, mientras descendían por la pantalla del teléfono. Incontables mensajes, incontables conversaciones entre Suzuno Fuusuke y Hiroto Kiyama. Burn gruñía y estaba tan solo y tan fatigado. Eran las tres de la mañana y su televisor seguía transmitiendo imágenes mudas, botando luz enluta sobre su piel. Como hechos de papel los colores se le quemaban en la epidermis y dejaban de existir, y de pronto él existía tan sólo en blanco y negro, mudo y apagado como una voluta de humo. Pero el fuego aún crepitaba entre el papel marchito y la madera encrespada. El fuego aún palpitaba aunque pequeño y moribundo, hacía falta solo un poco de incitación para hacerlo volver a fulgurar, bailando entre las sombras de la noche y lengüeteando hacia el cielo. Burn de volutas de humo color muerte. Elevó los ojos hacia el vacío de la sala, el blanco y negro del apartamento. Nada más que penetrante y viciado silencio y luces que se aplastaban entre las sombras. Burn dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se largó a dormir.

Pero no pudo dormir nada.

A las cuatro de la mañana volvió a levantarse para ver si tenía té, o leche, o cualquier tontería caliente que le ayudara a dormirse. De pura suerte se encontró un sobrecillo de té de manzanilla que preparó en una taza con agua caliente. Se lo bebió en un largo rato, y para cuando acabó ya eran mucho más de las cuatro, cerca de las cuatro y media, abalanzándose sobre las cinco. Burn se tiró sobre el mueble. Sentía el aroma a polvo y a botellas de cerveza vacías, a paredes calladas. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso nuevamente a dormir.

A las seis treinta se levantó. No podía, sencillamente no podía. No había ningún sentido en dormir cuando los pensamientos rebosantes en su cabeza se agolpaban dentro de ella como sangre caliente y no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Que Gazelle no iba a regresar, que Gazelle había elegido a Kiyama. Que Gazelle ya no le soportaba, ya no lo quería para nada, que ni siquiera podía ya besarle sin ponerse a llorar. Que Gazelle se le estaba escapando de las manos y él en todo este tiempo no había hecho nada al respecto. Gazelle estaba compuesto de mentiras y verdades que Burn mismo le había almacenado dentro, como los tesoros de algún animalejo en su escondrijo. Gazelle era tan suyo que ninguna clase de amante alternativo como Hiroto Kiyama se lo podía arrebatar. Se fue a la cocina, se hizo un sándwich y se sacó una cerveza oscura.

El líquido negro y sucio se deslizó por su garganta como el flujo de un río desbordado, sin siquiera detenerse dos segundos sobre sus papilas gustativas. Se terminó una y fue a sacarse otra, y su sándwich apenas había recibido una mordida. El televisor otra vez estaba encendido y otra vez mudo. Por la ventana entraba ya una luz temprana y nostálgica, echando un montón de recuerdos sobre el apartamento al iluminar sus losetas y paredes.

_Porque ahí era donde Gazelle solía sentarse y ahí era donde solía detenerse mientras cocinaba, y por ahí se lo veía barriendo enérgicamente cuando le tocaba sacar el polvo del apartamento._

Burn recorría la habitación, ya con otra cerveza en mano y su sándwich aún con una mordida, y veía a su Gazelle por todo el cuarto. A su Gazelle por toda su vida.

Fue a armarse un porro. Su sándwich se quedó con una mordida, abandonado sobre la mesa de la sala. Ya eran las siete y media y Burn volvió a hacerse con el teléfono de Gazelle.

_¿Te llevo hoy algo para comer? Estoy cerca de la crepería que te gusta mucho._

_Fuusuke, mañana saldrán los chicos a cenar pasta, ¿vamos con ellos?_

_Acabo de comprarte un libro que me recomendó Ryuuji, mira (fotografía)._

_Te amo muchísimo._

Todo era culpa de Hiroto. Su culpa, porque no tenía por qué saberse cuál era la crepería que le gustaba a Fuusuke, ni tenía por qué invitarlo a salir con amigos, ni tenía por qué comprarle libros, ni tenía por qué decirle que lo amaba… _no tenía por qué hacer todas esas cosas que Burn jamás había hecho._ Porque así, vamos, como no era lógico que Gazelle se alejara de él, cómo no iba a ser lógico que Gazelle lo abandonara. Hiroto era mierda.

Unos golpes sobre la puerta principal le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Dejó humo salir de sus labios y se encaminó nuevamente hacia afuera.

—Burn.

Burn abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó justo la voz que se le pegaba como un fantasma de telarañas a la corteza del cerebro. Fue y abrió la puerta. Era Gazelle. El peliplata le miró y Burn no supo identificar qué era lo que había en su mirada. Frunció entonces él el ceño.

—Burn, dame mi teléfono —dijo y bajó la mirada. Como si no soportara estar ahí y verle y quisiese irse cuanto antes. Burn aspiró un poco de humo de su cigarro y se lo lanzó a la cara. Fuusuke apenas hizo una mueca—. Dámelo, por favor.

Burn se había hecho con él la noche anterior cuando Gazelle había venido a verlo. Cuando estaban sobre el mueble. El de cabello plata probablemente no se había dado cuenta sino hasta llegar a casa. Se preguntaba qué clase de excusa habría usado Gazelle para venir a verlo, qué mentira se habría inventado por él, y es que en ciertas maneras él y Gazelle no eran tan diferentes. Los dos estaban muy podridos.

—He estado leyendo todos tus mensajes. Si lo que querías era que te comprara crepas y te invitara a salir y te regalara libros, lo pudiste haber dicho, ¿sabes? Yo también puedo hacer esas cosas.

Fuusuke levantó la mirada. Había tanta pena en sus ojos. Una especie de _lástima_ por Burn.

—Por favor, sólo he venido por el teléfono, después de eso me iré.

—Dame un beso.

—No.

Burn se acercó a él, le tomó del antebrazo e intentó besarlo a la fuerza, pero Fuusuke usó la otra mano para empujarlo y movió el rostro y el cuerpo, alejándose tanto como podía de él. Burn le soltó y optó por rendirse.

—Si no vas a darme nada, yo tampoco tengo por qué darte nada —dijo, y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Si lo quieres entra a buscarlo.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Gazelle afuera, y caminó hacia su habitación.

Gazelle no entró.

Burn volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. En algún momento mordió el porro con tanta fuerza que lo despedazó y se le quedaron entre los labios restos de mariguana. Cuando dieron las siete cuarenta y cinco, siendo hacía mucho evidente que Gazelle se había ido, Burn, pensando cansinamente en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, repentinamente –terriblemente– sonrió. Se metió el teléfono de Gazelle al bolsillo, tiró el porro apagado al suelo y salió de la habitación. Afuera estaba fresco con los estragos de la mañana y se había olvidado de tomar un buen abrigo, teniendo únicamente encima un suéter medio grueso de color negro, pero le dio igual. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, empezó a escribir mensajes en el teléfono.

Cuando Hiroto se asomó por el callejón, fue como si el mundo externo se apagara. De pronto estaba aquí frente a él el culpable de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido últimamente y Burn quería desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, quería empujarlo dentro del olvido del que no existía retorno. La navaja Victorinox que le había regalado su padre, la cual tenía grabado un paisaje de los Alpes Suizos, pesaba dentro de su bolsillo sugerentemente, como si tuviera vida propia y no quisiese permitir que se olvidara de que estaba ahí, fiel compañera. Le pesaba y los dedos de su mano derecha se movían con nerviosismo, con ansias y anticipación, queriendo meterse al bolsillo a buscarla. Pero Hiroto tan sólo estaba de pie ahí y no había nada que impulsara a Burn a hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Hiroto estaba ahí simplemente hablando, simplemente mirándolo con rabia, pero no hacía nada, no hacía nada y Burn no podía abalanzarse contra él.

Hasta que Hiroto hizo ese gesto de ir a lanzarse en su dirección. Y entonces a Burn no hubo nada que lo controlara, no hubo nada que le dijera que tenía que detenerse y que tomar su navaja, aprisionar a Hiroto contra la pared y clavársela siete veces no era probablemente lo que alguien muy sensato haría. Pero Burn tenía entre las venas sólo una mordida a su sándwich, innumerables desvelos, varias cervezas y mariguana hecha de humo. Burn estaba enfurecido y enloquecido y el único culpable de todo era este individuo que ahora se retorcía de dolor debajo de él, sosteniéndole impotente de los hombros, y la sangre que bañó su mano y toda la parte delantera de su suéter negro no le importó nada. Hiroto estaba desapareciendo, estaba desapareciendo aquí justo frente a él y esto era lo que Haruya había querido todo el tiempo.

Hiroto estaba yéndose. Hiroto no iba a volver a interponerse en nada, nunca, Hiroto ya no era un factor.

Lo dejó desecho a un lado de la pared, rogándole que no se fuera. Lo dejó sabiendo que, sin los teléfonos, Hiroto estaba atrapado en un punto de no retorno.

* * *

… _The night has swallowed my soul  
Could it be that I fell apart  
It shows  
The lines on my face ate away my smile  
Could it be that I fell apart_

Fall in need  
I let you bleed…

_(… La noche se ha tragado mi alma  
Podría ser que me hice pedazos  
Se nota  
Las líneas en mi rostro se devoraron mi sonrisa  
Podría ser que me hice pedazos_

_Cae en necesidad  
Te dejo sangrar…)_


	105. Song 105: Do you remember?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 105. Do you remember?**

(/watch?v=QQ7XJG0Z2ho)

Ryuuji volteó el rostro nuevamente cuando escuchó a la puerta abriéndose. Tendría apenas unos quince minutos desde que Hiroto se había ido, de modo que era demasiado pronto para que regresara. Su siguiente hot cake estaba ya arruinándose sobre la sartén, pero él lo ignoró mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

Vio a Gazelle entrar. Y Gazelle cerró la puerta tras él, con lo que el rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Hiroto? —preguntó. El peliplata levantó la mirada para verle. Lucía a que no sabía por qué Ryuuji estaba preguntándole por el pelirrojo. Fuusuke miró hacia la habitación que compartía con él.

—¿Aún no ha regresado?

Ryuuji guardó silencio.

—Salió a buscarte —dijo tras un momento. Gazelle miró a Ryuuji—. Oye, ¿no le avisaste a Hiroto sobre a dónde irías?

—Uh, no, es que…

Pero Ryuuji no le dejó terminar. Porque repentinamente el rubio dejó caer la espátula que tenía en una mano, y soltó la sartén que tenía en la otra, tomó su teléfono que estaba sobre la meseta y salió hecho un vendaval del apartamento, sin siquiera detenerse a apagar la estufa. Gazelle no supo cómo reaccionar y terminó simplemente yendo a ocuparse de los hot cakes abandonados.

Ryuuji tomó el tranvía, que por ser domingo estaba bastante vacío, y ni siquiera llegó a sentarse. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel porque había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que Hiroto le había dicho que Gazelle quería que lo viera cerca de la avenida Rammstein. Era un idiota, porque debió haber acompañado a Hiroto. Jamás debió dejarle irse solo, especialmente _no_ a ese lugar, no a donde él había…

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Ya no quería pensar en lo que había hecho, porque llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de que seguía respirando. Cada día se sentía menos bien por dentro y su mente estaba más caliente y sobrecargada de fiebres y tristezas. Se apoyó la frente contra el frío metal del tubo del que estaba agarrado, con la mirada en el piso del tranvía que temblaba bajo sus pies.

El mundo por fuera se encogía, se ahogaba, se llenaba de nubes grises y el sol se guardaba como si estuviese asustado por el horror que pululaba en las calles.

Cuando Midorikawa descendió, cerca de las canchas que había localizado gracias al GPS, emprendió una carrera hacia ellas sintiendo que cada segundo en el que sus pies no eran capaces de correr más rápido, algo terrible sucedía. Como si todo lo malo que pudiese ocurrir en este mundo fuera de manera invariable su culpa, por haber tomado esa mañana la estúpida decisión de preparar hot cakes y por no poder correr más rápido.

Midorikawa llegó a las canchas. Miró a los alrededores, estaba completamente vacío. El aire soplaba con sigilo y el frío le calaba la nariz y los labios a pesar de la reciente carrera que tenía a su sangre corriendo como loca por su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros se toparon con la fila de bodegas que había al final de las canchas, bodegas grises y viejas frente a un edificio que se alzaba como un pútrido zombie de piedra que se les iba a ir encima. Por instinto apenas, Ryuuji corrió en dirección a las bodegas. Cuando llegó junto a ellas, el callejón formado entre sus paredes y la del edificio se le presentó enfrente, como una culebra de cemento, viperina y esperando a que entrara para morderle los tobillos. Ryuuji volvió a correr, metiéndose al oscuro callejón, aspirando su aroma a mugre y humedad contenida. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Hiroto, pero la llamada se cortó enseguida. Ryuuji se detuvo cuando llegó a mitad del callejón, donde a su derecha…

Su mano estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. Los ojos negros le temblaron. Los labios se le movían. Quería… hacer algo. Pero…

Hiroto yacía sentado sobre una de las paredes de las bodegas. La mirada sobre el suelo, las manos inmóviles, una sobre su vientre y la otra tirada en el piso, los dos brazos manchoneados con trazos no uniformes de color rojo abultado y brillante. El olor de su sangre era tan repugnante y penetrante, a Ryuuji los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas quisieron ceder bajo su cuerpo.

Pero corrió, corrió los últimos pasos que le separaban del cuerpo de Hiroto y se arrodilló frente a él. Los ojos verdes se levantaron débilmente.

Hiroto seguía consciente. Hiroto seguía _vivo._

Ryuuji pegó su frente contra la de Hiroto y le puso la mano libre sobre el pecho, con suavidad. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos seguían liberando lágrimas.

Su teléfono marcó el número de emergencias y una voz le respondió desde el auricular. Con atropellos, Ryuuji fue indicando la situación en la que se encontraba. El lugar exacto en el que estaba. Su voz le sonaba a nada, y por más palabras que pronunciaba sentía que no estaba diciendo lo suficiente, sentía que ellos no iban a llegar a tiempo, sentía que _él no iba a lograr salvar a Hiroto._ Y otra persona iba a morirse frente a él, pero esta vez iba a ser una persona que para Ryuuji significaba el mundo y nada, nada jamás iba a calmar la tormenta dentro de Ryuuji si Hiroto se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

—Por favor, se lo ruego… —dijo desesperadamente.

—_No se preocupe, señor Midorikawa. La ambulancia ya está en camino. Tranquilícese, tranquilícese…_

Si dijo cualquier cosa más ya no podía escucharlo. Sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con los de Hiroto, los ojos verdes, en los de él, vivos todavía, aún no extintos, aún en este mundo.

—Hiroto —dijo, con la voz rota. Y Hiroto le sonrió.

Hiroto, destrozado, muriéndose, le sonrió.

—Án… gel… —musitó. Su sonrisa flaqueó, pero permaneció. Ryuuji le observaba. Subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—No te mueras, Hiroto, no te mueras. No te doy permiso. No puedes. No ahora. No así, ¿sabes cuánto te falta por vivir? ¿Sabes todo lo que tienes por hacer? —los ojos se le inundaban y de pronto ni siquiera podía observar los ojos de Hiroto con claridad. Pero sabía que Hiroto seguía sonriendo—. No seas idiota, este no es momento para sonreír… idiota… —tuvo que callar un momento, el llanto se le empeoraba y no le permitía hablar—. Eres un idiota y yo te quiero, Hiroto. Te quiero demasiado. Y sé que esta es la primera vez que te lo digo, y lo lamento.

Cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio, su cuerpo temblando frente al de Hiroto, su mano sintiendo su piel demasiado fría, su frente junto a la de él.

Hiroto nunca dejó de sonreír.

* * *

… _How do I make you stay  
When it's easier to let you go?  
Nobody knows what we know about it  
No one needs to know_

_(…)_

_Oh, don't be scared about it…_

_(… ¿Cómo hago que te quedes  
Cuando es más fácil dejarte ir?  
Nadie sabe lo que nosotros sabemos sobre esto  
Nadie necesita saber_

_(…)_

_Oh, no temas por esto…_


	106. Song 106: Prey

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 106. Prey**

(/watch?v=lH-nvn5NBqE)

Silencios en sus dedos que se tamborileaban suave, lentamente sobre sus rodillas. El suelo blanco y brillante, pulido, el sonido a nada, a un poco de nada, a su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y al de las puertas abriéndose muy al fondo, donde él no estaba. Él permanecía sentado frente a las puertas de la sala de emergencias, callado y frío. El pasillo era largo, o se sentía largo, lleno de puertas y desembocando en una sala de espera.

Midorikawa levantó los ojos negros. La luz encendida de la sala de emergencias le saludaba de frente, centelleando, muda. El blanco, el gris y el azul danzaban por todas las superficies, las paredes, los azulejos, el techo y las sillas. Midorikawa volvió a bajar la mirada y a mover los dedos sobre las rodillas.

Saginuma y Gazelle llegaron diez minutos después. Gazelle tenía la cara como desencajada, como tenía que lucir la cara de alguien cuya persona amada estaba destrozada sobre una camilla de hospital, con gente moviéndose en sus entrañas. Cuando llegaron, Fuusuke se sentó a su lado y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el letrero de la sala de emergencias. Nada lograba salir de sus labios. Saginuma se detuvo cerca.

Ryuuji levantó los ojos para mirar al mayor. Saginuma tenía una mezcla rara de emociones en el rostro. Mucha preocupación y una ira impresionante.

—Ryuuji, ¿qué pasó? —Saginuma no solía llamarle por su nombre. Ryuuji tenía los nervios hechos pedazos y era obvio que Fuusuke no se sentía mucho mejor. Saginuma mantenía la compostura y Ryuuji sintió como si pudiera dejar un montón de peso encima de él.

—Lo apuñalaron. Llegué y tenía el cuerpo destrozado, estaba desangrándose sobre el suelo, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber pasado, ese es el único motivo por el que…

Por el que no se había muerto antes de que Ryuuji o la ambulancia llegaran. Eso y que tal vez ninguna de las heridas le había perforado el estómago, porque de lo contrario los ácidos gástricos se habrían derramado sobre el resto de sus órganos y habrían empezado a disolverlos. Tampoco le habían perforado ninguna arteria importante, pues eso habría implicado que se desangrara a una escalofriante velocidad y se muriera demasiado pronto.

Pero no. Era casi como si hubiese tenido suerte. Como si cada herida hubiese sido calculada por alguien más, alguien que se aseguró de que no se muriera.

¿Y si Ryuuji no se hubiese levantado temprano esa mañana para hacer hot cakes? ¿Y si Ryuuji no hubiese visto a Hiroto antes de que se fuera?

Entonces…

¿Y si Ryuuji no le hubiese pedido saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía antes de irse?

Entonces…

¿Y si le hubiesen clavado el arma en otro lugar, como el corazón, el cuello, el pulmón?

Entonces…

…

Era como si todo hubiese estado planeado. Como si las cosas que podían haber salido peor, no hubiesen salido así. Y Ryuuji no lo entendía. No entendía por qué Hiroto seguía vivo.

Pero estaba tan inconcebiblemente agradecido de que lo estuviese.

—Osamu —dijo, llamándole también por el nombre como a un hermano mayor. Le miró. Saginuma asintió tranquilamente—. El seguro, no supe cómo manejarlo, no sé…

—Tranquilo, ahora me encargo —se descruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a recepción. Pero antes de alejarse por completo se detuvo y miró a los otros dos—. Oigan, escuchen —Fuusuke y Ryuuji le miraron—, Hiroto no se va a morir. Es más fuerte que eso, y además tiene dos motivos muy importantes para no hacerlo —les sonrió y se volteó para seguir su camino.

Ryuuji se sintió de pronto más relajado. Sentía como si Saginuma tuviese razón. Como si él fuese a encargarse de todo. Como si él supiese cómo manejar a la perfección estas situaciones de vida o muerte y como si su declaración de que Hiroto no podía morirse estuviese respaldada por una sabiduría que no sabía equivocarse. Recién, recién se daba cuenta Midorikawa de que Saginuma Osamu, amén de su personalidad un poquito distante y un poquito altanera, no era menos que una especie de hermano mayor para ellos.

Porque quién más sino él les había ayudado a llegar hasta donde estaban. Quien más sino él le había dado a Hiroto la ilusión de poder ser alguien en la vida, y les había dado algo así como un hogar, con algo así como una familia. Quién más sino él no había hecho mayor problema cuando Gazelle se había mudado con ellos y había absorbido por cuenta propia los gastos extra de luz, agua y gas, sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Quien más sino él había llegado con la cara del que estaba dispuesto a encontrar y _matar_ al que le había hecho esto a Hiroto. Quién más.

Ryuuji volteó levemente el rostro. Fuusuke tenía los ojos sobre el suelo. No se movía.

—Gazelle.

Fuusuke movió apenas la cabeza, para hacer ver que le había escuchado.

—¿Quién tiene tu teléfono?

Los ojos azules ahora se dispararon hacia Midorikawa. Y éste le respondió la mirada con sus ojos negros de petróleo, de noche fuerte y amenazante.

—La persona que tiene tu teléfono es quien le hizo esto a Hiroto, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo, observándolo con una especie de cansancio de mil días y una ira y una oscuridad que eran demasiado grandes y salvajes—. La persona que tiene tu teléfono le envió mensajes a Hiroto diciéndole que tú estabas en la avenida Rammstein. Y él fue a buscarte. Y esto es lo que pasó, ¿quién demonios tiene tu teléfono, Gazelle?

Los ojos azules vibraban, parpadeaban. Miraban desesperantemente a Midorikawa. Las cejas se le arrugaban, las orbes empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas y el peliplata bajó el rostro.

—Burn… —musitó, entre aire, entre una especie de sollozo, y las lágrimas de cristal no tardaron en resbalar por sus ojos mientras él volvía a levantar el rostro para mirar hacia la pared y hacia el letrero de la sala de emergencias. Su cuerpo lucía de pronto tan pequeño y escuálido como si jamás nadie se hubiese preocupado por que se alimentara bien, como si viviera a base de aire, como si toda la vida se le hubiese salido un día y no hubiese regresado nunca—. Lo lamento —dijo. Las manos se le apretaban la una contra la otra y los ojos no se separaban de las luces de emergencia. Su cuerpo temblaba.

—No sé lo que hayas hecho, Gazelle. Pero tampoco me importa. No me importa nada. Sólo quiero que Hiroto esté bien y que la persona que le hizo esto no pueda volver a lastimarlo nunca. Cuando venga la policía, les diré que fue Burn, ¿entendido?

Gazelle le volvió a mirar. Un momento. Los zafiros hundiéndose en la obsidiana. Gazelle asintió.

—Yo también… daré testimonio —dijo, y bajó el rostro. Entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Entendiendo que estaba condenando a Burn.

Pero Burn también pudo haber condenado a Hiroto, y no le había importado. Burn… ¿cómo Burn había podido convertirse en un monstruo como tal? ¿Cómo Burn había podido pensar que quitarle la vida a alguien tan sencillamente increíble y maravilloso como Hiroto tenía algún sentido? ¿Cómo? _¿Por qué?_

—Ahora regreso —dijo Ryuuji tras un momento y se puso de pie. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo mientras se alejaba algunos pasos. Gazelle le vio hacer una llamada.

* * *

Tobitaka llegó a la una al hospital con seis paquetes de comida. Saginuma no había atendido una sola de sus llamadas y había ignorado incluso los mensajes insistentes de Edgar Valtinas. Cuando Tobitaka se había enterado de lo ocurrido por boca de Ryuuji, le había quedado claro por qué el de cabello negro estaba comportándose así. Tobitaka también mandaría a todo el mundo al demonio si uno de sus chicos terminaba hospitalizado. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió escuchar fue que esto no tenía nada que ver con aquel problema que venían arrastrando desde hacía un tiempo, como él y Ryuuji habían conjeturado en un inicio. Sino que, sencillamente, era una cuestión más simple.

Nagumo-imbécil-Haruya había estallado en el peor momento posible.

El peor, porque justo ahora Tobitaka estaba lidiando con todo el asunto de Shindou, y también con el de Someoka, y tenía a Edgar respirándole en el cuello y…

Seiya no era precisamente cercano a Hiroto. Hiroto siempre fue muy recto y de alguna forma tanto Ryuuji como Saginuma habían establecido una especie de barrera entre ellos dos, porque Hiroto no tenía que enterarse de que Ryuuji mandaba a golpear gente cada tanto ni de que Osamu prostituía personas. No. Por tanto, por todo lo que Hiroto sabía, Seiya no era más que el encargado de la recepción de la mercancía que venía de otra ciudad y quien lavaba una parte del dinero de Saginuma. Y los encuentros entre ambos eran fortuitos, sus pláticas breves y, en resumidas cuentas, su relación no tenía nada de especial.

Empero Seiya estaba enojado, porque fueran o no fueran cercanos, Hiroto era uno de los _suyos. _Y porque sabía que para Saginuma y Midorikawa él era importante. Importante al nivel de tener a Ryuuji inmóvil sobre una silla, casi olvidándose de respirar, transpirando aún en el aire acondicionado, y a Saginuma callado, apoyado de brazos cruzados sobre una pared, con la mirada perdida y el teléfono siendo olímpicamente ignorado, ya silenciado en su bolsillo.

Seiya repartió los paquetes de comida. Uno para Ryuuji, uno para Gazelle, uno para Saginuma, uno para él…

Y los otros dos eran para Shirou Fubuki y Kidou Yuuto, que habían llegado a eso de las once, llamados por Ryuuji, y que permanecían sentados y en silencio cerca de él. A Tobitaka le había sorprendido ver a Kidou ahí. Kidou desentonaba a todas luces con ellos, el chico riquillo y perfecto que no tenía ni una idea de las cosas que las personas como ellos tenían que hacer a veces para poder estudiar y llevarse comida a la boca. Pero recordó que Kidou era compañero del equipo de fútbol de Hiroto, y además había empezado a andar o algo así con Fubuki, y Ryuuji por lo que sabía se había reunido con él al menos una vez, porque le había pedido a Tobitaka que averiguara donde vivía para ello. Tobitaka le entregó el paquete de comida y Kidou asintió, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa cortés.

Almorzaron en silencio, aunque Gazelle apenas tocaba nada y Ryuuji tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado, comiendo con parsimoniosa lentitud.

—Gazelle, come —ordenó Saginuma, observando al peliplata. El aludido levantó los ojos azules y le miró un momento. Saginuma le sostuvo la mirada—. Come. No vas a solucionar ningún problema del mundo muriéndote de hambre.

Suzuno desvió la mirada. Murmuró algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Saginuma. Nadie había entendido nada, quizá sólo Ryuuji que estaba sentado a su lado, pero el rubio no dijo nada.

—Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa lo que ocurrió —dijo, la voz apenas temblándole con la última palabra. Saginuma parpadeó una vez. Y suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo—. Nunca vi a Hiroto más feliz que cuando nos dijo que tú y él ahora estaban andando. Si quieres sentirte culpable, siéntete culpable también de eso, porque fue tu culpa. Come.

Como si fuera su orden final y definitiva, tras decirla se levantó para ir a tirar sus platos desechables.

Hasta Kidou se le había quedado mirando admirado por lo que había dicho. Qué palabras tan malditamente acertadas para levantarle a uno la moral.

Midorikawa había sonreído un poco, mirando hacia el suelo. Era verdad, era verdad que nadie había visto a Hiroto tan feliz como en ese momento…

Excepto quizá Midorikawa que había visto el rostro de Hiroto cuando él le había escrito aquel primer poema. O cuando le había besado por primera vez. O la primera vez que habían comido helados en la heladería juntos.

Midorikawa sonrió un poco porque entonces supo que en algún momento de su vida él también había sido capaz de hacer feliz a alguien, y ese alguien había sido Hiroto.

Fubuki apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kidou. Estaban tomados de la mano. Kidou le dio un beso sobre la cabeza. Cuando recién habían llegado, Fubuki había abrazado a Midorikawa por largo rato mientras que Kidou era observado de cerca por Saginuma, que era el único que no lo conocía y que no sabía qué hacía ahí.

Saginuma por su parte había estado preocupado. Porque alguien externo a ellos estaba ahí, y eso significaba que tenían que cuidar sus palabras y ciertas cosas. Sobre todo cuando el implicado lucía como una especie de modelito, un muchacho seguramente adinerado, pues los ceros de su fortuna familiar se notaban en la tela de su ropa, la marca de sus gafas, el aroma de su perfume y sus facciones bien puestas. Pero cuando Saginuma se dio cuenta de que este chico, al parecer, estaba manteniendo una relación con Fubuki, no le quedó de otra que concluir que debería ser de confianza. Porque se tenía que ser bastante noble para aventarse al desafío que estar con Fubuki representaba.

A las doce del día aproximadamente, dos oficiales de la policía habían llegado al hospital para inquirir sobre lo que había pasado. Ryuuji, tal como había prometido, les había dicho todo lo que sabía y su sospecha de que se había tratado de Burn, así como las motivaciones que éste tenía para hacer algo como aquello. Gazelle había confirmado esto al decirles que Burn le había quitado su teléfono la noche anterior, mismo que había usado para atraer a Hiroto hasta el lugar en el que había sido atacado.

No quedaba la más mínima duda de que se había tratado de Burn, y uno tenía que preguntarse, ¿qué demonios había tenido el pelirrojo en la cabeza en aquel momento? Dejándolo todo tan al aire, la vía tan libre, sabiendo que lo iban a señalar con facilidad, que ni siquiera habría que romperse la cabeza para saber que había sido él.

¿Por qué a Burn no le había importado tirar la vida _de los dos _a la basura de esa manera?

Midorikawa se preguntaba qué tanto la familia de Burn no había sido capaz de darle para hacerle terminar así. Se cuestionaba si él estaba, en realidad, mejor sin haber sido adoptado, mejor sin haber sabido nunca de hogares, de padres, madres, vacaciones familiares y cenas navideñas. Si Hiroto, Osamu, Shirou, incluso Gazelle, Tobitaka, Kidou… Goenji…

Si todos ellos eran mejor que eso. Si eran mejores ellos que una familia porque Burn había tenido una familia y sin embargo había terminado así de mal, y él…

Él tampoco es que estuviese muy bien, él tampoco es que fuese mucho mejor, porque era un asesino, pero al menos él había actuado porque tenía algo que proteger y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más, así lo atraparan al día siguiente.

Miró a Shirou, con los ojillos entrecerrados sobre el hombro de Kidou.

Quizá es que Burn pensaba igual que él y quizá es que Burn y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Los dos mataban por lo que amaban. Los dos lo hacían sin importar las consecuencias. Y sabía que a Burn esto iba a pesarle en la cabeza como a él le pesaba la muerte de Someoka Ryugo, y que el olor de la sangre de Hiroto y de su cuerpo moribundo jamás se le iban a olvidar. Que para Burn ya no había vuelta atrás como no la había tampoco para él.

Él y Nagumo Haruya eran iguales.

Y él acababa de mandar a Nagumo Haruya quizá a pudrirse a la cárcel.

Se preguntaba a dónde lo iban a mandar a él.

* * *

Cuando Midorikawa entró al apartamento, los ojos negros se dirigieron al comedor. Había un aroma dulzón en todo el salón y la proveniencia era, evidentemente, la mesa. Midorikawa vio un plato con una torre de hot cakes perfectos puesto en el centro de la mesa, a un lado del florero con flores nuevas que Fuusuke siempre cambiaba. Estaba también puesta la miel, la mantequilla y la mermelada. Había una jarra de leche que para esas horas seguramente ya se había puesto mala y cuatro platos, cuatro vasos y cuatro pares de cubiertos acomodados cada uno frente a una silla vacía de la mesa. Fuusuke, cuando Midorikawa se había ido, probablemente sin entender lo que ocurría, había optado por terminar lo que el rubio había empezado y había preparado el desayuno para todos. Probablemente acababa de terminar de servirlo cuando Saginuma entró al comedor y le dijo que tenían que irse al hospital. Así que el desayuno se había quedado ahí, esperando por las cuatro personas que nunca lo iban a comer. Ryuuji se dirigió a la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas un momento y miró a las otras tres, vacías. Al perfecto desayuno servido, a los pétalos frescos de las flores y el tono cristalino del jarrón. Al silencio que reptaba sobre la mesa.

Tobitaka se detuvo detrás de él. Puso una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y le miró.

—Ryuuji, ¿estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja. Ryuuji levantó la mirada. Sus ojos negros eran últimamente más oscuros que nunca y el sueño pintado en sus ojeras era tan evidente que casi dolía.

—Tobi —dijo, y desvió los ojos—, siento como si tú hubieses estado aquí desde el principio. Has estado aquí en todas las juntas con Saginuma, en cada vez que se le ocurrían nuevas ideas para hacer dinero —sonrió—, en cada vez que yo necesité que golpearas a algún imbécil, en cada vez que necesitamos tu ayuda para que sacaras a Shirou de problemas o amenazaras a alguien que estuviese intentando meterse con nosotros —bajó el rostro, volvió a mirar la mesa y la sonrisa no se había quitado de sus labios—. Tobi, ¿tú dirías que todo esto ha valido la pena?

Tobitaka le observó un momento. Entonces fue y se sentó sobre otra de las sillas, y miró también al desayuno abandonado, al hogar vacío.

—Esta es tu familia, Ryuuji —musitó, y Midorikawa soltó una risita.

—Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando. Que hasta Gazelle que no me soporta es mi familia —tenía una sonrisa alegre—. Hasta tú que tienes un hogar al cual regresar eres mi familia.

Se detuvo y bajó un poco más la mirada, viendo al plato blanco frente a él.

—Quise hacerles el desayuno. Pero me salió todo mal, así que le dije a Hiroto que les haría la cena —levantó una mano y deslizó un dedo sobre la superficie resbalosa del plato—. Gazelle hizo el desayuno y la cena —levantó los ojos. Extendió una mano y tomó sin cuidado uno de los hot cakes y lo tiró sobre su plato. Luego tomó otro y lo puso sobre el de Tobitaka. Entonces le echó miel al suyo descuidadamente, y así, frío como estaba y con la miel espesada, se lo empezó a comer, casi vorazmente como si quisiera que se acabara lo más pronto posible. Tobitaka le observó un momento antes de decidir comer él también, si sólo para darle el gusto. Si sólo porque no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando iban por el segundo hot cake, notó que Ryuuji estaba sonriendo nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llorando. El surco de una lágrima iba de su ojo izquierdo, que era el que Tobitaka veía, hasta el final de su mejilla.

—Oye, Ryuuji…

El rubio dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato de golpe, haciendo ruido al golpearlo con ellos. No había otro sonido en el apartamento.

—Estaba pensando… —murmuró—. En cómo se pueden extrañar ciertas cosas —sonrió—. Los helados y las flores al centro de la mesa, y las cenas y que el apartamento esté limpio. Y los consejos de carrera, y que Saginuma te tire cosas a la cara para llamar tu atención y que Hiroto ponga su música a todo volumen.

Miró al otro alemán. Tobitaka le miraba seriamente.

—Estás preocupado —le dijo—. Tú piensas que ellos te van a encontrar, ¿verdad?

Ryuuji le miró largamente. Como si quisiera contarle algo con la mirada, en lugar de con la boca.

—Ryuuji, sabes que yo los tengo vigilados. Sabes que no les voy a dejar. Deja de preocuparte, tú vas a estar bien.

Ryuuji siguió mirándole un momento más antes de desviar los ojos. Se había enseriado.

—Está bien, Tobi. Sólo me estaba preguntando qué cosas extrañarían ellos de mí.

—No van a extrañar nada —Seiya frunció el ceño—. Porque aquí vas a estar siguiendo haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, como insultar a la gente con palabras sacadas de libros que nadie entiende o tomándole fotografías a todos como un acosador y haciendo básicamente esas cosas que haces que te hacen un subnormal.

Dijo eso y se llevó un bocado más de hot cake a la boca. Estaba muy malo tras todas las horas que había estado dejándose enfriar sobre la mesa, pero por una vez no le importó.

—Ve a bañarte que tenemos que salir a trabajar.

Ryuuji volvió a sonreír. Asintió y se levantó de la mesa, dejando los platos sucios para que otros los lavaran como solía hacer. Una de esas cosas perfectamente molestas que hacía, pero por la que sin embargo ni Saginuma, ni Hiroto, ni siquiera Gazelle le reclamaban jamás.

* * *

… _Something is wrong, I can't explain  
Everything changed when the birds came  
You'll never know what they might do if they catch you too early  
We need to fly ourselves before someone else tells us how  
Something is off, I feel like prey, I feel like praying…_

_(… Algo está mal, no puedo explicarlo  
Todo cambió cuando las aves llegaron  
Nunca sabrás lo que podrían hacer si te atrapan demasiado pronto  
Necesitamos volar por nosotros mismos antes de que alguien más nos diga cómo  
Algo está mal, me siento como presa, siento ganas de rezar…)_


	107. Song 107: What should I do?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 107. What should I do?**

(/watch?v=LzTeAy08q4Q)

Goenji no tenía la menor idea de la hora que era para cuando se despertó el domingo. Ya había luz entrando por su ventana abierta, lo que le decía que, por lo menos, debían ser las siete. Cuando miró su teléfono, descubrió que, efectivamente eran apenas las siete treinta de la mañana. Tiró la cabeza sobre la almohada y, después de pensarlo un momento, decidió levantarse e ir a darse un baño rápido antes de bajar a desayunar.

Goenji salió del baño compartido al final del pasillo del tercer piso cerca de las ocho diez. Iba secándose el cabello, sin camiseta. En el camino se encontró a un tipo grande que al parecer era la única otra persona en ese piso, y se saludaron sencillamente con la cabeza. Goenji se vistió y bajó al comedor para desayunar.

El desayuno le había costado seis euros extra. Pero al menos era decente. Había varias cosas entre las que elegir y se armó un desayuno variado y aceptable para iniciar con su día, aunque no es que tuviera muchísimas ganas de hacer precisamente eso, la verdad. Se pasó un rato determinando si la compota le gustaba o no, y echándole miel a los paquetitos de yogurt natural para que tuvieran sabor. A esas horas la única otra persona desayunando era una ancianita con el cabello todo blanco. Goenji no había conectado aún el Internet en su celular, así que no sabía si Kazemaru por fin le había contestado. O si Ryuuji lo había hecho. Y la verdad es que por un momento le pareció que simplemente ninguno de los dos tenía por qué responderle. Que Goenji no se merecía ni al uno, ni al otro.

Esa mañana el cielo se nubló y según los reportes del clima, caería una llovizna ligera. Goenji recordó que Kazemaru le había dicho que las lluvias de Dijon eran muy sutiles y breves, mojando apenas el suelo, mojando apenas la piel si se corría debajo de ellas. Y no eran muy frías, pero soplaba mucho el viento. A una de sus amigas mexicanas en una ocasión el viento le había volteado completamente la sombrilla, por lo fuerte que había soplado. Goenji intentó no pensar en esos recuerdos viejos de Kazemaru, recuerdos de sus pláticas por Redbook y Faceplace en las que el ojicastaño le contaba con la mirada extática y una sonrisilla alegre en los labios sobre lo bonita que era Dijon, y sobre todo lo que hacía ahí, y sobre la gente que conocía. Goenji quería a Kazemaru, y le había querido muchísimo más durante el largo tiempo que habían estado juntos. El hecho de que su ciclo sencillamente se hubiese terminado, el hecho de que habían cometido errores y de que sabía que nunca volverían a estar juntos, no cambiaba la simple realidad de que Kazemaru había sido quien había sido. La primera persona a la que Goenji honestamente consideraba haber amado. La primera persona que se le había metido dentro, muy dentro, con sus miradas y sus sonrisas, la primera persona cuyo cuerpo había memorizado, cuyas frases y expresiones se había aprendido, a cuya manera de hacer las cosas se había acostumbrado. La primera persona con la que Goenji había pensado que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Kazemaru había sido quien había sido. Y ese era el motivo por el que Goenji no podía irse de Dijon sino hasta que por fin hablara con él. Porque no era justo. Ni para Kazemaru, ni para él.

Eran como las nueve treinta cuando, después de pagar otra noche en el hostal, Goenji ascendió nuevamente por las escaleras para usar el Internet e intentar contactar a Kazemaru.

Diez de la mañana y nada. Kazemaru ni siquiera estaba tomándose la molestia de abrir su conversación, porque ni el mensaje de "leído" aparecía. Por otro lado, Midorikawa parecía haber leído su mensaje temprano, pero tampoco le había contestado. Goenji no le dio a eso mucha importancia, suponiendo que el rubio estaría ocupado con algo, o simplemente no había tenido ganas de responderle. También hacía eso de vez en cuando.

A las diez cuarenta y cinco Goenji salió del hostal para ir a la estación. Necesitaba cambiar la fecha de sus boletos de tren al día siguiente, ya que era evidente que ese día no se iría de ahí. Le dejó a Midorikawa un mensaje avisándole sobre su cambio de planes, pero éste no parecía haberlo abierto. Aunque Goenji no quería darle mucha importancia, empezaba a sentirse un poco ignorado, a decir verdad.

Llegó a la estación sobre las once treinta. No estaba tan lejos, pero otra vez se había perdido leyendo el mapa. La persona que le atendió no hablaba mucho inglés, y fue todo un dilema intentar hacer el cambio de sus boletos. Finalmente, otra persona había tenido que venir a ayudarle, porque su intento barato de francés simplemente no daba para comunicarse. Cuando salió de la estación, fastidiado, se fue por cualquier calle y terminó en una encrucijada debajo de las rieles de la estación. A su derecha había un parque, a su izquierda las rieles del tranvía, y más allá…

La residencia de Arquebuse.

Goenji la observó. Tenía cuatro pisos, diez habitaciones en cada uno, un cuarto de bicicletas debajo…

Kazemaru estaba en algún lugar de ese edificio, ignorándolo.

No había mucho que hacer.

Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos y notando que era probable que pronto empezara a llover, Goenji se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarse algo para comer.

Terminó refugiado en el McDonald's que estaba en la Rue de la Liberté. Se comió una hamburguesa y se tomó una cerveza, mientras veía por fuera a una lluvia leve caer y usaba el Internet del restaurante para perder el tiempo viendo videos e imágenes en Redbook. Cuando la comida se le acabó, pidió otro paquete de papas y otra cerveza y se volvió a sentar.

La lluvia ya se había terminado para cuando Goenji volvió a salir del McDonald's. No recordaba como regresar a su hostal, pero en ese momento le daba igual porque a donde quería ir realmente era a la Place de la République.

Su encuentro con Sakuma había terminado de una manera muy extraña que ciertamente él no se había visto venir. Pero sin duda le había ayudado a olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato.

Por un _buen _rato. Eran ya casi la una para cuando Genda le acompañaba a su hostal, preguntándole sobre lo que haría al día siguiente y comentándole que debería llamarlo si es que llegaba a necesitar algo más. Goenji, medio borracho, apenas comprendía por qué Genda estaba siendo tan agradable. Terminó por concluir que simplemente era parte de su personalidad, algo que era natural para la gente que había viajado mucho como él, ser amable hasta con los completos extraños. Llegaron finalmente al hostal y Genda se despidió de él.

—Bueno, avísame mañana si quieres que te acompañemos a la estación, ¿está bien? Ha sido un placer conocerte, Goenji —le dio un abrazo con los brazos enormes y entonces se alejó con una sonrisa. Goenji le hizo una seña con la mano y le miró alejarse. Después el peliplata metió al cerrojo de la puerta principal del hostal la llave extra en su llavero, para abrir y entrar. La bonita recepción de madera tenía las lámparas todavía encendidas y Goenji encontró sin problema las escaleras y empezó a ascender. La noche fría se infiltraba entre las paredes y pasillos del hostal, y sobre los escalones de las escaleras. Goenji llegó a su habitación, entró y fue a sentarse sobre la cama.

Miró a la nada por un momento antes de sacar su teléfono. Se había conectado automáticamente al Internet, pero…

Había sólo un par de mensajes nuevos de dos de sus amigos. De Kazemaru ni sus luces.

Y de Ryuuji tampoco.

Goenji frunció el ceño. Abrió la conversación y vio que Ryuuji había leído en alguna hora de la tarde el último mensaje que le había enviado, pero de nuevo no había contestado. Se preguntó si acaso Ryuuji se habría enojado con él por quedarse otro día, o qué sería. La verdad es que Ryuuji siempre solía ser muy impredecible y difícil de leer, pero últimamente Goenji sentía como si ya supiera medir al menos en cierto grado sus reacciones. Esto no encajaba con como él pensaba que Ryuuji debía actuar. Y frunció el ceño, viendo la conversación vacía de respuesta. El _leído_ que había aparecido a eso de las seis de la tarde. ¿Qué había hecho Ryuuji todo el día? Apenas el sábado había platicado un montón con él, y ni siquiera se había enojado cuando Goenji le había dicho que él y Kazemaru se habían besado.

Ryuuji no tenía por qué estar molesto ahora, ¿por qué le estaba ignorando?

Chasqueó los labios y se llevó el teléfono al oído. El ulular de una llamada saliente llegó a su tímpano y Goenji esperó.

Esperó en vano.

Ryuuji no contestó. Cierto que era la una de la mañana, cierto que su teléfono podría estar en silencio, cierto que Ryuuji podría simplemente haberse ocupado con alguna cosa bastante importante todo el domingo y por eso no le había contestado…

Pero Goenji sentía que algo estaba mal. Volvió a marcar. Nada. Volvió a marcar. Y nada. Y nada. Ryuuji no contestaba. Goenji exhaló con frustración y vio la última hora a la que Ryuuji se había conectado. A eso de las ocho. Quizá estaba dormido, debía ser.

Pero los nervios no se le quitaban. Releyó el último mensaje de Ryuuji.

"_Tu amigo Yuuto está saliendo con mi amigo Shirou, ¿sabías eso? Necesito que me prometas otra cosa. Ayuda a Yuuto a manejar las cosas si es que un día Shirou se le sale de las manos, por favor. Porque podría pasar"._

Y el último mensaje de él_._

_"Ryuuji, ¿por qué últimamente hablas como si fueses a irte a algún lado?"_

El peliplata miró impotentemente a su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

"_Ryuuji, hagas lo que hagas", _pensó para sus adentros, levantando la mirada para ver hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos negros parpadearon. Una sensación fea se creó en su pecho. _"No te vayas"._

* * *

… _I'll scream and shout, it can't be true!  
If I wake up and you're gone,  
What should I do?  
I'll lose my head, I'll make the news  
If I wake up and you're gone,  
What should I do?  
What should I do?  
When I wake up (without you__)…_

_(… Gritaré y exclamaré, ¡no puede ser verdad!  
Si despierto y te has ido,  
¿Qué debería hacer?  
Perderé la cabeza, saldré en las noticias  
Si despierto y te has ido,  
¿Qué debería hacer?  
¿Qué debería hacer?  
Cuando me despierte (sin ti)…)_


	108. Song 108: The struggle

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 108. The struggle**

(/watch?v=ODmEF5erRiQ)

Despertar temprano en un domingo no tendría que tener nada de especial, ni nada de extraño. Ver la luz cayendo sobre la habitación desde afuera, escuchar los ruidos matutinos de un par de aves canturreando y de automóviles al fondo de la calle pasando. El cielo azul, transmutado con luz y tranquilidad derramándose sobre su superficie lisa y eterna. Shindou se sostuvo sobre sus codos, observando el dormitorio desconocido, las cosas que no eran suyas, la falta de familiaridad que no era del todo extraña para él. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las sábanas, su cuerpo tenso, su cerebro nublado, como si aún no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba, ni por qué. Había una rara clase de _algo_ que serpenteaba por el aire y él no lo lograba identificar.

Se sentó sobre la cama. Su cabello ondulado estaba arrugado y abultado por todas partes, por una noche cansina y confusa. Se puso de pie y, entonces, frente a la ventana, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

Rococo se había quedado a dormir en el mueble del comedor para darle a él su habitación, asegurando que era cómodo. No le dijo nada a Shindou de que tenía heridas aún sanando en el cuerpo. No le dijo nada a Shindou de que era sobre esa misma cama en la que él había dormido que Edgar le había aterrorizado por última vez, y que quizá por un rato, sólo por eso, prefería dormir en el mueble aunque no fuese lo más cómodo del mundo.

Shindou se pasó una mano descuidadamente por el cabello. No le importaba mucho cómo luciera, tenía mucho tiempo que le daba perfectamente igual. Quizá era algo que pasaba cuando uno se volvía el objeto de deseo de alguien indeseable. Uno intentaba pasar desapercibido. Uno intentaba no agradar, si acaso así la bestia le dejaba en paz. Pero a él no le había funcionado.

Abrió quedamente la puerta de la habitación, miró hacia afuera y no se encontró con nada. Pero entonces escuchó algunos ruidos, y se dio cuenta de que provenían de la cocina/comedor. Salió de la habitación y miró hacia ahí.

Rococo estaba sentado sobre el mueble en el que había dormido, tenía puestos en los ojos unos lentes y estaba leyendo un libro. En la cocina, una persona estaba preparando huevos con mantequilla, y el aroma era delicioso. Inundaba ya toda la sala y Shindou sintió, repentinamente, hambre.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas reales de comer nada.

Rococo levantó la mirada y le vio.

—Ah, ¡buenos días! —dijo. Se veía curioso con los lentes puestos, más intelectual, y bastante guapo. Shindou puso una sonrisa cansada.

—Buenos días.

Todavía no entendía nada. Todavía no. Pero estaba lejos de Edgar y de todas las cosas que le daban miedo y Rococo había hablado de cosas en las que no sabía si creer, pero que eran reconfortantes. Había hablado de quedarse ahí. Había hablado de Tobitaka y de él mismo cuidando de él. Había hablado de cosas que sonaban a mañanas tranquilas como ésta, con aroma a huevo y mantequilla, con el cabello despeinado, con las aves cantando, sin Edgar, sin…

Fue a sentarse a la mesa cuando el chico que estaba cocinando, que se identificó como Windy, le indicó que lo hiciera. Windy sirvió para los tres huevos revueltos con pan tostado y vasos de jugo de manzana orgánico sacado de un bote de vidrio. Shindou sonrió, involuntariamente, sin saber que lo hacía, sin saber por qué. Rococo lo notó, y sonrió también.

—Si quieres ponerles kétchup o algo, también hay —dijo el africano, mientras empezaba a comer. Windy se sentó con ellos y empezó a comer también.

—Te llamas Shindou, ¿verdad? —inquirió el moreno de cabello largo, mirando al alemán. Shindou le miró y asintió—. Ayúdame a convencer a Urupa de tomar uno de nuestros cuartos durante estos días, no es bueno que esté durmiendo aquí sobre el mueble con esa herida que tiene, menos con la caída que tuvo.

Shindou volteó a ver a Rococo, quien puso una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Ya, Windy, ya les dije que estoy bien, no quiero quitarles su comodidad. Además, este mueble está muy bien.

—¡Pero hace frío!

—Me cubro con una sábana y ya.

—No me parece. Simplemente no me parece.

Shindou los escuchó discutir un rato, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que estas personas eran amigos de Rococo y le querían mucho. Porque se preocupaban por él. Porque estaban dispuestos a renunciar a su propio confort con tal de que lo tuviera él.

Bajó la mirada, pensando que se sentía como un extraño en ese apartamento. Alguien para quien no había cabida.

—Mira, de último me duermo con alguno de ustedes en sus cuartos, si quieren, pero no quiero que vengan a dormir al mueble.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está incomodísimo.

—¡Entonces lo admites! De ninguna manera te voy a dejar seguir durmiendo aquí —Windy señaló a Urupa con el dedo como si le acusara de un crimen imperdonable—. Shindou, apóyame —agregó, mirando al alemán. Shindou sonrió y miró al africano.

—Yo puedo dormir en el mueble, no tengo ning…

—¡Ni hablar! —dijeron los dos, al unísono. Y Rococo miró a Windy con una ceja levantada. Windy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nadie va a dormir en este mueble del mal. Yo dormiré con Urupa, está bien —volteó a ver a su amigo—. Pero prométeme que no vas a violarme.

Rococo le miró, ladeando la cabeza y apoyándosela sobre una mano.

—Oh, no lo sé, es que eres tan guapo. Podría no importarme mi herida mortal y querer amarte de todas formas.

Los dos siguieron bromeando. Y Shindou soltó una risita. Bajó los ojos, no notando que Rococo había volteado a verle al escucharle reír.

—Y bueno, creo que eso será lo más sensato, entonces. Yo duermo contigo y te violo, y Shindou duerme en mi cuarto, y listo.

—¿Y qué pasó con Tobitaka?

—Vendrá más tarde —la sonrisa en los labios de Rococo él no la pudo ocultar, y los otros dos la notaron con mucha, bastante obviedad.

—Ese tipo sí que te gusta…

Rococo se avergonzó por completo.

—¡Cállate! Me avergüenzas frente a Shindou.

Windy soltó media carcajada y luego se le ocurrió continuar con su desayuno. Rococo le imitó, y Shindou, por ende, también. Pero tan sólo tuvieron algunos momentos de silencio antes de que Ryuu saliera de su habitación y se les uniera en el comedor, lanzando sólo una mirada un poco confundida a Shindou antes de que Rococo le diera la sencilla explicación de que "era un amigo que estaría quedándose por unos días", a lo que Windy siguió quejándose de que Rococo dormiría con él y había amenazado con "robarle la inocencia". Goushu fue el último en despertar y se sirvió el huevo y el pan que había sobrado, con cara de sueño y desvelo como el que se la había pasado muy bien en la fiesta. Goushu ni siquiera había preguntado por Takuto, como si se le hiciera perfectamente normal encontrarse a un extraño comiendo de pronto en su mesa.

Shindou y Rococo fueron más tarde a la habitación. Rococo pretendía prestarle una toalla limpia y decirle que podía encontrar lo que necesitara para bañarse en el baño. Shindou se había sentado sobre la cama, observándole.

—Rococo.

—¿Sí?

—Aun no entiendo por qué haces todo esto por mí.

Rococo le miró por encima de su hombro, frente a su ropero.

—Bueno, yo no entiendo por qué todavía te lo sigues preguntando. Algunas personas sólo hacemos las cosas porque queremos hacerlas, Shindou, porque nos hacen sentir bien. Si quieres míralo como un acto egoísta. Yo te ayudo porque me hace sentir bien. Punto final —le sonrió. Pero a Shindou esa explicación no le bastaba. Sin embargo, decidió dejarla pasar, al menos hasta después de que se bañara, porque se sentía sucio de cansancio y de confusión, y quería quitarse todo eso.

Tobitaka no se apareció en todo el domingo. Rococo le dijo a Shindou que al parecer había tenido un problema grave y no podría venir. Notó la clara preocupación en el tono y rostro del africano al decirle eso, pero ninguno intentó conjeturar nada. Tobitaka podía cuidar de sí mismo. Podía. Podía. No iba a pasarle nada.

Así que por la tarde, Rococo se tiró a la cama después de tomarse sus analgésicos, habiéndole explicado a Shindou simplemente que había tenido un accidente en las escaleras y por eso se había roto una costilla, y Shindou se sentó sobre su silla giratoria, al revés, con el pecho frente al respaldo y apoyando los brazos y el rostro sobre éste.

—Shindou.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Takuto le miró.

—¿Respecto a qué?

Urupa se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no sé. Respecto a la vida. Respecto a Edgar, a Seiya, a mí, a ti, no lo sé. Mira… —volteó el rostro sobre la cama para mirarle. Shindou estaba oscurecido, la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas—. Seiya me contó algunas cosas. Me dijo que tu padre está preso, que tu madre no te apoya y no tienes más familia a la que acudir. Shindou, yo me he sentido solo antes, sé lo que es estar lejos de casa y mirar a tu alrededor y sentir que no hay sobre quién apoyarte. Sé lo que es perder a la gente —regresó la mirada al techo—. No te voy a decir que yo sea el mejor ejemplo del mundo, pero puedes superarlo todo, ¿sabes? Eventualmente… —calló por un momento, con los ojos negros quietos—. Eventualmente. He aprendido Shindou, que las mismas cosas no pueden doler para siempre. Duelen un rato, y duelen mucho, mucho, pero no pueden doler para siempre. Nos acostumbramos, nos hacemos fuertes y aprendemos. Y lo mismo, lo mismo no puede matarnos todo el tiempo —sonrió—. Shindou, hace mucho que no sentía que tuviera motivos para hacer nada, ¿sabes? Aunque tuviera amigos, aunque tuviera a mi familia en África, a veces puedes tener a toda la gente del mundo y aun así sentirte solo. La gente necesita motivos para levantarse por la mañana. Para hacer las cosas —volvió a pausar un momento y otra vez volteó a verlo. Le contempló un momento reflexivamente antes de volver a hablar—. La vida es bella —sonrió—, ¿has visto esa película?

Shindou parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder entender muy bien su cambio de tema. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno —regresó la vista al techo—, es una película sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya sabes, los judíos y todo eso. Es italiana. Pero el protagonista es un poco extraño, es una persona que sigue actuando como si no pasara nada aunque esté pasando todo, ¿y sabes por qué es? Porque tiene un motivo. Que es su hijo. Yo pienso que el mensaje de esa película es que no importan todas las cosas terribles que puedan pasarnos, lo que importa es cómo nos las tomemos, cómo las afrontemos. Es que estar bien, Shindou, es una decisión, no es algo que dependa de las circunstancias.

Ahora pausó por un momento más prolongado, como si pensara en algo muy complejo, muy profundo, muy importante para él.

—Los italianos —susurró—, parece que se saben algo muy importante sobre la vida que nosotros no, ¿no crees?

Le miró otra vez. Shindou estaba un poco confundido.

—Yo… nunca he conocido a ningún italiano.

Los ojos a Rococo se le iluminaron con sus palabras como si hubiese dicho algo genial.

—Ah, ¡pues yo sí! Yo sí. Puedo hablarte del mejor italiano que he conocido en la vida, Shindou. Él se sabía muchas cosas sobre la vida que yo no, ¿sabes?

Y con la sonrisa grande, empezó a hablarle de un tal Fidio Aldena.

* * *

… _He turns around and sees the world he knows fall apart  
The struggle you are up against makes you what you are  
Don't turn around when you're alone running in the dark  
The struggle you are up against makes you what you are…_

_(… Él se voltea y ve al mundo que conoce cayéndose a pedazos  
La lucha que estás teniendo te hace ser quien eres  
No te voltees cuando estés solo corriendo en la oscuridad  
La lucha que estás teniendo te hace ser quien eres…)_


	109. Song 109: The trap

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 109. The trap**

(/watch?v=PGdQMFTaewQ)

Eran las siete de la mañana y no había mucho que hacer. Había qué preguntarse qué clase de desquiciado mental se despertaba a las siete de la mañana en el único día de descanso que tenía. Podía aludírselo a la costumbre, al reloj biológico, a lo que sea.

O al simple hecho de que apenas era capaz de dormir desde hacía días.

Tsunami tenía las neuronas recalentadas de tanto y tanto pensar. No podía dejar de hacerlo. No sabía cómo clarificar en su cabeza el hecho de que…

Se puso de lado sobre la cama. La luz entraba por su ventana. Afuera estaba todo en silencio, porque seguramente Masaki y Saru aún no se habían despertado. Masaki le traía el desayuno todos los días desde _ese _día. Se quedaba en la habitación un rato, hablando de nada, no era muy bueno con las palabras y no sabía qué decirle a su amigo para mejorar la situación, pero Jousuke sabía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y lo apreciaba.

Masaki parecía siempre como que quería decirle algo, algo en particular, pero no se atrevía. Y en vez desviaba los ojos y hablaba de otra cosa. Tsunami no tenía la fuerza mental suficiente para animarse a preguntarle. Aceptaba los desayunos y se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la habitación, y cuando salía apenas hablaba de nada.

Es que estaba avergonzado. Humillado. Enojado. Y muy dolido. Es que…

Claro, claro. Terumi nunca se hizo pasar por una mujer, eso era verdad. El que se había acercado a hablar con él era Tsunami, no Terumi. Recordaba cuando había llamado a Terumi "señorita" en su primera conversación por mensajes y el rubio simplemente le había mandado risas como respuesta. Tsunami nunca había entendido por qué, pero, ¿por qué le habría dado importancia? Él no podía concebir que algo como esto pudiese pasarle a alguien realmente. En la vida real. Pero es fácil creer cosas cuando estás empeñado en hacerlo y cuando no hay muchas fuentes externas que te desmientan de ellas. Terumi siempre olía tan bien, y le había visto ponerse humectante en los labios mientras se miraba en un espejito, como una chica.

Pero era cierto que Terumi jamás había dicho que él fuese una mujer. Vamos, era simplemente algo que Jousuke había asumido. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que habían pasado por una tienda de ropa para mujeres y el rubio se había quedado mirando algo en uno de los maniquís.

"_¿Te gusta?" _le había preguntado Tsunami, y él le había mirado.

"_Sí, a veces compro ropa aquí, ¿es raro?"_

Tsunami le había mirado, parpadeando un par de veces, y se había encogido de hombros. Le había sonreído.

"_¿Por qué sería raro?"_

Terumi jamás había dicho que fuese una mujer.

"_Yo jamás te dije que fuera una mujer, Jou"._

Era verdad.

Pero entones por qué demonios se había empeñado tanto en parecer una. Por qué.

Terumi se esmaltaba las uñas. Se delineaba los ojos. Usaba de tanto en tanto blusas muy femeninas o pantalones demasiado ajustados. Siempre estaba perfumado y no había un solo vello fuera de lugar en su cuerpo. Jousuke hasta podría decir que había visto mujeres menos arregladas que él.

Sin embargo, Terumi seguramente que no lo había hecho a propósito. No lo había hecho para convencer a Tsunami de nada. Simplemente así era él, seguramente había sido así por muchísimo tiempo, no era que hubiese cambiado por Tsunami.

Estudiaba diseño de modas, después de todo. Era un artista, le gustaba dibujar y pintar con acuarelas. Era comprensible que fuese un poco excéntrico.

Y Tsunami no podía acomodar su mente entre todos estos pensamientos. No lograba reconciliarse con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Terumi era un hombre. Y a Tsunami _no _le gustaban los hombres. No podía siquiera empezar a entretejer esa idea, de estar con otro hombre, de cualquier forma. El sólo hecho de pensar que se había besado con uno, que había _tocado _a uno de la manera en que tocaría a una mujer… no quería describir la sensación que tenía en su interior como mero _asco, _pero, ¿es que qué más podía ser?

Asco. De. Besar. A. Terumi.

Sonaba horrible, demasiado cruel como para imaginárselo y prefería pretender que lo que sentía era otra cosa. Porque Terumi no se tenía la culpa, él lo sabía. Le había tomado un buen rato después de su ira y completa incomprensión inicial llegar a esa sensata conclusión: Terumi _no _tenía la culpa. Aunque él tampoco la tenía. Simplemente era una mala situación. Y Terumi había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad.

Seguramente… claro… por eso Terumi se había puesto tan rara… _raro, _cuando habían visto a Edgar en el cine al aire libre y Tsunami le había dicho que pensaba que el inglés era heterosexual. Jousuke recordaba la manera en que el rostro de Terumi había cambiado por completo en ese momento.

Claro.

Y decírselo, tomar la decisión de hacerlo, no debía haber sido fácil.

Y Tsunami le había golpeado.

Se sentía muy mierda, pero se sentía mierda por tantas cosas que no podía reunir el valor de siquiera pretender ir a pedirle disculpas a Terumi. No podía verlo, no podía hablar con él. No quería siquiera pensar en él. En ese rostro que antes se le aparecía en sueños, y que le gustaba tanto, y ahora, ahora no entendía lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él. Enojo hacia sí mismo y hacia el mundo, culpa, tristeza.

Masaki tocó a la puerta de su habitación como a las nueve. Entró y tenía un sándwich tostado de jamón y queso derretido sobre un platito en una mano, y un vaso de leche con nesquick sostenido entre el brazo y el pecho.

—Toma, ahora regreso —dijo, dejándole las cosas en el buró y yendo por su propio desayuno. Regresó con él y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Tsunami ya se había sentado sobre la cama y estaba comiéndose su sándwich.

—Gracias —dijo. Masaki asintió.

—Oye.

—¿Eh?

—…

El ucraniano desvió la mirada. Balanceó su sándwich levemente frente a su rostro, y luego volvió a mirar a Tsunami, bajando la mano.

—Pues… eh… —pareció luchar internamente. Frunció un poco el ceño y finalmente soltó—. ¿Has pensado en hablar con ell… con _él_? —se corrigió rápidamente—. Perdón.

Tsunami le miró. Sabía que no era eso. Sabía que aún había algo que Kariya quería decirle, pero por algún motivo no se atrevía.

—Está bien. También me sigue pasando a veces —suspiró—. No quiero hablar con él.

—Pero, Jou…

—No puedo, Masaki. Le golpeé. Me da vergüenza. Y me da mucha rabia, y no es con él, pero temo tan sólo empeorar las cosas si lo veo. Qué tal si desquito todo lo que siento con él —ladeó los labios. Bajó la mirada. Se llevó el sándwich a la boca—. ¿Has… hablado con él?

Jousuke sabía que sería raro que Masaki hablara con Terumi, porque sólo habían platicado una que otra vez, no era como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero quizá sí. Quién sabe. Quizá era eso lo que el de ojos cobre no se atrevía a decirle.

—Eh, sí. Lo he visto un par de veces en estos días.

Jousuke apenas frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —no sonaba particularmente sorprendido, o enojado, o nada—. ¿Y cómo está? —tampoco sonaba demasiado preocupado, o interesado, o nada. Masaki hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Bueno, Jou, cómo quieres que esté. El que estaba confundido con respecto a él eras tú. Él no estaba confundido con respecto a ti. Para él no ha cambiado nada. Sigues siendo tú. La persona que quiere. Pero… —el _sabe que no puede estar contigo _se le quedó atrapado en los labios. Jousuke no fue capaz de levantar la mirada.

—Hm —gesticuló.

—Jou, si no quieres hablar de esto, no hay que hacerlo. Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

—Simplemente no siento ganas de hacer nada —murmuró. Masaki asintió.

—Sé lo que se siente. Pero ya saldrás de ahí. Jou… —otra vez calló. Tsunami le miró.

—Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?

Masaki suspiró, y asintió.

—¿Y por qué no puedes?

—No sé cómo vayas a tomártelo.

Tsunami miró a su amigo con cuidado.

—Masaki, no sé si haya alguna cosa que pueda ser peor que enterarme de que he estado saliendo con otro hombre todo este tiempo.

Masaki le miró. Y tenía una expresión devastada.

—Quizá en otro momento, Jou. Creo que no estoy listo para decírtelo.

Tsunami le devolvió la mirada. Y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. ¿Vemos una película?

—Sí, sí, voy a despertar a Saru a ver si quiere verla con nosotros.

* * *

Masaki se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles de la sala. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del penúltimo domingo de octubre. Perdió la mirada en la puerta del apartamento. Saru estaba de pie, no muy lejos de él, y mirando en la misma dirección.

—Saru —habló—, ¿qué mierda acaba de ocurrir?

Y Saru tenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes y los labios apretados, los puños cerrados. La mesita de la sala, frente a los dos, estaba tirada de lado sobre el suelo, y ambos permanecían ahí, como con impotencia de no poder cambiar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, desde la mesita tirada hasta el escalofriante desastre que había quedado en una de las habitaciones.

La de Tsunami.

Ninguno de los dos podía entenderlo.

—¿Qué-mierda-acaba-de-ocurrir? —volvió a cuestionar, pausadamente. Saru se dejó caer también sobre otro de los muebles.

—Masaki, háblale en este momento a todos los amigos cercanos de Jou que conozcas. Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo, mientras sacaba su propio teléfono para llamar a Fey—. Esto tiene que ser una monstruosa equivocación. Un truco. No puede ser verdad. El Jou que tú y yo conocemos no es… ¿bueno, Fey?

Masaki ya no escuchó mucho de lo que Saru le dijo a Fey, pero se quedó con la frase que Saru había dejado sin terminar.

Por supuesto que era verdad, y por supuesto que tenían que hacer algo.

El Tsunami Jousuke que ellos dos conocían no era ningún asesino.

* * *

… _They're taking you away from me  
A choice so hard to find  
Clears through the night  
Stars will guide you home  
And off I go…_

_(… Están alejándote de mí  
Una elección tan difícil de encontrar  
Despeja la noche  
Las estrellas te guiarán a casa  
Y yo me voy…)_


	110. Song 110: Window to the sky

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 110. Window to the sky**

(/watch?v=Iy04V45dgrw)

Eran las nueve de la noche del penúltimo domingo de octubre en Farkastell. Tobitaka estaba tomándose con onerosa parsimonia una cerveza alemana muy clara, mientras sus ojos negros, acostumbrados a vigilar, barrían el bar entero, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviese fuera de lugar, o que no le agradara. Farkastell era su territorio. Pero no eran escasos los que cada tanto buscaban adueñarse de lo que era suyo. Así que sus ojos se hundían entre las luces del bar y entre sus sombras, entre los rostros borrosos, los retazos de piel blanca y cabelleras pintarrajeadas. Ryuuji estaba al final de la barra, del lado más oscuro, trabajando, mientras Tobitaka cuidaba de él. En algún momento Ryuuji se bajó de su silla alta de la barra y se fue a detener junto a Seiya. Éste le miró.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó en voz alta, hablándole cerca del oído. Ryuuji negó suavemente.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó de vuelta. Tobitaka se volteó hacia la barra y pidió otra cerveza. Se la dio a Ryuuji cuando llegó. Entonces se tomaron la cerveza juntos, con los ojos oscuros observando el lugar, sin decir nada, y cuando se acabó Midorikawa regresó a su lugar.

Fue hasta cerca de las once que el rubio regresó. Le hizo a Tobitaka una seña con la cabeza. El otro alemán entendió el gesto y se bajó de la silla, era hora de irse.

Salieron a la noche fría, acomodándose los abrigos. Empezaron a caminar.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó Ryuuji al moreno. Tobitaka le miró.

—¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?

—Hay un lugar por aquí…

Terminaron en un barecillo cualquiera, sentados en una mesa, bebiendo. Había menos ruido que en Farkastell y podían platicar de manera más decente.

—Tobi —llamó Ryuuji en cualquier momento. Seiya le miró.

—¿Eh?

—Shin me dijo que has estado raro últimamente.

El de cabello color ciruela levantó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo hablan ustedes dos de mí a mis espaldas?

Ryuuji se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No tienes que asumir que me pasa algo.

—Shin y Ryuu te conocen mejor que nadie. Si dicen que estás raro, es porque estás raro. Y si me lo dicen a mí, es porque ya es preocupante.

Seiya levantó una ceja. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de cerveza rubia.

—No se tienen que preocupar por mí. No sean idiotas. Me sé cuidar las espaldas mejor que todos ustedes juntos.

Ryuuji suspiró.

—¿Estás en problemas?

—No.

—¿Alguien está en problemas?

Seiya bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza. Hizo silencio por un momento.

—Estoy cansado, Ryuuji, es todo.

—¿De qué o de quién?

—Bueno, de la maldita vida. ¿No te cansa a veces?

Ryuuji sonrió.

—Salud por eso.

Levantó el vaso. Tobitaka le respondió al brindis y bebieron un poco. El rubio desvió los ojos.

—Shin te siguió.

—Con un demonio —maldijo el otro alemán, viendo a Ryuuji. Este le regresó la mirada.

—Dice que has estado comprándole la despensa a un tipo y llevándolo al hospital. Dice que es el mismo tipo al que golpearon por mí —le miró con mucha más intensidad. Y hasta Tobitaka se sintió retado por esos ojos negros del rubio—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sentiste culpable o algo así?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Ryuuji.

—¿Y entonces? Hasta donde yo sabía te gustaban las mujeres, ¿qué no estabas saliendo con alguien?

—Ni siquiera tengo el tiempo para salir con alguien, Ryuuji, y sí, me gustan las mujeres. Deja de hacerte ideas raras.

Volvió a beber de su cerveza mientras sus irises negras competían con las de Ryuuji. El otro frunció el ceño.

—Dime qué está pasando.

—Edgar Valtinas.

—¿Eh?

—El tipo que le presentaste a Saginuma. Mierda, Ryuuji, ¿no sabías que ese tipo es un maldito degenerado?

El rubio parpadeó, honestamente sorprendido.

—Creí que sólo quería que golpeen a alguien.

—Y un carajo. Es un pervertido sociópata animal. Nunca conocí a alguien tan enfermo, Ryuuji, y sabes que he conocido gente bastante mala.

Ryuuji lo contempló con cuidado.

—Estás enojado conmigo —afirmó.

—Un poco —respondió el otro—. Pero si no lo sabías, entonces ya da igual, ya no estoy enojado —bajó la mirada—, es sólo que nos tiene agarrados del cuello y he hecho muchas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.

El menor frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio. Tobitaka se gastó su cerveza.

—Con suerte ya he logrado que nos libremos de él, así que no te preocupes. Las cosas se me salieron un poco de control, pero ya lo estoy recuperando.

Bajó él también los ojos. Reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Y tú? Oí que estabas saliendo con un riquillo. Eso es bastante anormal en ti —levantó los ojos. Ryuuji tenía la mirada clavada sobre la mesa. La mitad de su cerveza seguía en su vaso, intacta.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Tobi? —inquirió con un hilillo de voz. Tobitaka levantó una ceja.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Evitar que todo se vaya al carajo, ¿cómo demonios lo haces? Porque, ¿sabes? He estado intentando hacerlo toda mi vida, y no conozco a una sola persona cercana a mí a la que no haya lastimado, ¿cómo demonios puedo dejar de ser tan idiota?

Tobitaka miró a Ryuuji, con la cabeza baja, derrotado, con la voz rota. Bajó los ojos. Ahora sí suspiró.

—Podrías empezar por darte cuenta de que no hay una sola persona alrededor de ti que piense que eres un idiota. Y tampoco hay una sola persona alrededor de ti que, si le dieran la opción, elegiría dejar de tenerte en su vida. Así que deja de actuar como un borracho del demonio. Acábate esa cerveza y vámonos a dormir.

Ryuuji levantó los ojos.

—No estoy borracho, idiota. Y esta cerveza que pediste es una basura.

—Tus papilas gustativas no saben nada sobre la vida —dijo, y tomó el vaso de Ryuuji para vaciárselo. El ambiente se les destensó. Ninguno era particularmente bueno para las palabras, las emociones y las debilidades, así que esta era probablemente la manera más honesta en la que eran capaces de hablar.

Tobitaka se puso de pie y Ryuuji le siguió. Abandonaron el bar y se fueron por la calle que, por ser domingo, ya no estaba muy concurrida a pesar de que era temprano.

Fueron caminando por las calles en dirección al edificio de Ryuuji. Tobitaka seguía al pendiente de todos los alrededores y por cierto rato permanecieron en silencio.

—Hiroto estará bien —dijo Seiya eventualmente, cuando estaban ya a solo unas calles del edificio del otro. Ryuuji le miró de reojo, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos por el frío—. Yo estoy bien. Tu novio riquillo seguro que también está muy bien donde sea que esté, y a Shirou le conseguiste un buen novio guapo y millonario, así que al menos por hoy intenta dormir en paz, Ryuuji, porque todo a tu alrededor está bien y solucionado. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Ryujji se detuvo un momento, y Seiya le imitó.

—¿Realmente piensas eso? —preguntó, mirando hacia el frente, y luego nuevamente al más alto. Seiya asintió, sintiéndose tan convencido como pretendía verse.

—Sí, Ryuuji. La tormenta ya pasó. Acuéstate, fúmate algo si es necesario, y descansa. Todos vamos a estar bien.

Ryuuji parpadeó una vez. Y luego, gentilmente, sonrió.

—Buenas noches —dijo y empezó a encaminarse al frente.

—Buenas noches —respondió el otro. Sólo faltaban un par de calles para su edificio, visible ya bajo la noche y la luz de las farolas a meros metros de ellos, así que Tobitaka se dio la vuelta para irse en otra dirección, hacia su propio hogar. Ese día del demonio por fin se terminaba. El reloj marcaba las once cincuenta y ocho de la noche, y por fin ese endemoniado penúltimo domingo de octubre, con todas sus desgracias, llegaba a su fin.

Tobitaka se detuvo a media calle cuando escuchó el sonido de una llanta quemándose contra el asfalto. Un golpe fuerte contra metal, y después otro más contra el pavimento. Un motor rugiendo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Tobitaka se dio la vuelta, en la dirección de la que había venido, y empezó a correr endemoniadamente rápido, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si le persiguiera la muerte, como Ryuuji había corrido esa mañana cuando intentaba encontrar a Hiroto.

Llegó a la esquina y se volteó en la dirección en la que Ryuuji se había ido.

Ryuuji estaba ahí, tirado sobre el suelo, inmóvil. El automóvil ya había desaparecido, probablemente doblando en alguna de las esquinas.

Bajo la luz de la luna y las farolas, la sangre brillante de Ryuuji se iba esparciendo por el pavimento oscuro.

—¡RYUUJI!

El grito de Tobitaka desgarró el silencio de varias calles a la redonda, se envolvió con el previo macabro mutismo, y a él siguió el sonido de sus pasos. Las luces de tal y tal ventana a los alrededores se encendieron mientras Tobitaka se arrojaba sobre sus rodillas, junto al rubio.

—Ryuuji…

Ryuuji no le escuchó. No escuchó nada. Había dejado de escuchar.

El reloj marcó las once cincuenta y nueve.

* * *

… _Falling at my feet, I knew my time was going down, wasn't long  
Sinking into me, what can I do for you and what do you want?  
What do you love?  
To my window to the sky_

_And there were times when I thought I could hold somebody's hand,  
that I deserved it and someone would understand  
But I just seem to break the people that I find  
To my window to the sky and I'm thankful for you today…_

_(… Cayendo a mis pies, sabía que mi tiempo estaba acabándose, no era largo  
Hundiéndose en mí, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti y qué quieres?  
¿Qué amas?  
A mi ventana hacia el cielo_

_Y hubo ocasiones en las que creí que podía sostener la mano de alguien,  
que lo merecía y que alguien entendería  
Pero simplemente parezco romper a las personas que encuentro  
A mi ventana hacia el cielo y estoy agradecido por ti el día de hoy…)_


	111. Song 111: The bitter end

**Notas de la Autora: **Detengo momentáneamente mi silencio autoimpuesto para hablar sobre tres cosas.

Uno, es probable que nadie lo haya notado (yo recién me di cuenta hace unos días), ¡pero TTF ya cumplió dos años! La verdad es que no pensé que llegara a los dos años. Al inicio del 2016 estaba segura de que lo acabaría antes, pero pues no haha. ¡Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia por dos años! No llegaremos a los tres, de eso estoy bastante segura, pero, ¿no es raro pensar que hemos estado escribiendo/leyendo esto por tanto tiempo?

Anuncio dos (menos importante), he actualizado por fin Nightmares of God para los que lo lean. Para los que no pero tengan curiosidad, sólo quiero advertir que ahí hay mucha más sangre y muerte y destrucción y falta de moral que en TTF, así que hay que leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Anuncio final, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia. Originalmente esta historia iba a ser un OS HakuryuuxTaiyou dedicado a Mouka por haber sido el review número 200 de TTF. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa! No logré concretar una buena historia en un capítulo y terminé con un longfic no tan long entre manos. A diferencia de NOG y TTF, esta nueva historia está hecha para ser muy ligera, más romántica y dulce y de esas cosas que yo nunca escribo, así que esperemos que no fracase estrepitosamente en ella. Uno de estos días publicaré el primer capítulo (Mouka, para que sepas y no pienses que me he olvidado).

Les agradezco el apoyo continuo a esta historia. Perdonen por hacerles sufrir. Nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 111. The bitter end**

(/watch?v=2KkarMNlTzY)

El tren avanzaba gentilmente sobre sus rieles, a la velocidad apropiada, con los paisajes de afuera pasándose rápidamente por las ventanas, mezclando verdes, los cafés de las montañas, los blancos de las nubes, los grises y azules de los lagos y riachuelos. El único sonido era el del tren moviéndose sobre las rieles. La luz entraba fantasmagóricamente por las ventanas, calentando suavemente. A él le cubría la piel tostada, los ojos negros, el cabello pálido, le cubría la camiseta y los pantalones. Se deslizaba hasta el suelo, había un aroma a tranquilidad y las paredes vibraban sosegadamente.

Goenji desvió el rostro para mirar hacia un lado suyo. Midorikawa estaba sentado a su lado, viendo tranquilamente hacia el frente. El rubio movió los ojos para verle. La luz le acariciaba la piel y hacía a su cabello brillar como si estuviese hecho de oro. Le tocaba los labios, las orejas, las manos. Sus ojos rasgados se clavaron en los de Goenji.

Repentinamente, el tren empezó a detenerse, disminuyendo cada vez más su velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo. El silencio era total. No había nadie más en el vagón. Midorikawa desvió la mirada, y entonces, ojeando el pasillo como si buscara algo, se puso de pronto de pie.

_Aquí me bajo._

Musitó.

Se salió del asiento y caminó por el pasillo. Las puertas automáticas al final del vagón se abrieron frente a él y él las atravesó. Después volvieron a cerrarse. Goenji frunció el ceño.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba bien. Se puso rápidamente de pie, pero sintió que el tren volvía a encenderse, volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Goenji atravesó las puertas automáticas y se detuvo detrás de la puerta de descenso del tren, que ya estaba cerrada. Miró por la pequeña ventana cuadrada. Ryuuji estaba afuera, dándole las espaldas.

_¡Ryuuji!_

Exclamó.

Ryuuji se volteó, le miró de lado. Goenji golpeó la ventana de la puerta mientras el tren empezaba a avanzar, a alejarse. Ryuuji le miró atentamente, un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. El tren se estaba alejando y Goenji vio a Midorikawa desaparecer.

—¡Ryuuji!

Goenji se despertó de golpe. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y no entendía por qué. No había sido un sueño especialmente terrible, pero, ¿no había sentido como si hubiese perdido algo?

Supuso que era porque se había dormido con esas ideas intranquilas de Ryuuji hablando extraño, de Ryuuji no contestándole.

Supuso que debía ser eso.

Volvió a recostarse, intentando calmarse, y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

* * *

… _You shower me with lullabies  
As you're walking away  
Reminds me that it's killing time  
On this fateful day_

_(…)_

_Love's reached his side  
Grab this gentleness inside  
Heard a cry  
Six feet down  
In six weeks' time  
The mess you left  
Will end  
See you at the bitter end…_

_(… Me colmas de canciones de cuna  
Mientras te alejas  
Me recuerda que está matando al tiempo  
En este fatídico día_

_(…)_

_El amor ha llegado a su lado  
Toma esta dulzura por dentro  
Escuché un grito  
Tres metros abajo  
En seis semanas  
El desastre que dejaste  
Terminará  
Te veo en el amargo final…)  
_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El amargo final se acerca._**

**_Perdónenme por el capítulo corto. Intentaré actualizar pronto pero en estos días se me dificulta un poco escribir para TTF, así que las actualizaciones pueden volverse un poco menos frecuentes de lo que ya son._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! *corazón*_**

_**Do widzenia! (Estoy intentando aprender algo de polaco).  
**_


	112. Song 112: Nantes

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 112. Nantes**

(/watch?v=PCkT4K-hppE)

Goenji bajó por las escaleras de su hostal hasta el piso base. La recepción, tan bonita como siempre, con sus muebles antiguos y de madera, sus lámparas elegantes, sus cuadros en las paredes, le recibió, y Goenji fue a pedirle a la recepcionista que le permitiera dejar su maleta en el cuarto de equipaje, que estaba al fondo de un mini pasillo. Cuando Goenji salió del hostal, se detuvo a un lado de la puerta y se apoyó sobre la pared, mirando al cielo gris. La calle era amplia, tranquila, curveada en forma de una 's' mal formada, y no pasaban muchos carros por ella. Enfrente había una pequeña y llamativa pizzería, toda de madera, con mesitas afuera y desprendiendo un buen aroma. Tras cierta cantidad de minutos, alguien se aproximó por el final de la calle, el que por la curva de la 's' estaba algo fuera de vista. Goenji le miró. Kazemaru le regresó la mirada. Vestía un suéter blanco sencillo y un chaleco color arena encima, y su cabello, algo más largo de lo usual, estaba peinado como de costumbre, tapándole uno de sus ojos pardos.

Kazemaru se detuvo al final de la calle. Le miró desde ahí. Goenji se acercó a él. Se miraron a los ojos por los escasos segundos que le tomó a Goenji caminar hasta él, y se detuvo a apenas pasos de distancia. Fue entonces que Kazemaru bajó la mirada.

—¿Quieres comer una pizza aquí? —preguntó el de ojos negros. Kazemaru le miró apenas y asintió.

Fueron a sentarse a una de las mesitas de madera de la pizzería. Pidieron una pizza margarita y unos refrescos para tomar. El aire estaba fresco y la calle tranquila, a pesar de ser lunes por la mañana.

—No entiendo ni a qué viniste, Goenji —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kazemaru decir, en voz baja y mirando hacia el suelo, a un lado de la mesa. Goenji, tomado por sorpresa por esas palabras, le contempló sintiéndose ligeramente herido.

—No sé tú, Kaze, pero yo te amaba mucho. Y te quiero, y te voy a seguir queriendo. Y aunque sea un idiota, te respeto, o al menos lo intento. Quería hacer las cosas bien. No merecías una ruptura por FacePlace.

Kazemaru levantó los ojos para mirarle.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que eso no habría sido lo mejor? Goenji, no seríamos los primeros que terminan a través de una videollamada durante un intercambio. Una de mis amigas terminó así con su novio de los últimos siete años.

Goenji le miró a los ojos. Y suspiró.

—Pues no me sé cuál es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Sólo hice lo que me pareció mejor. No quería que termináramos de esa manera. Me importas demasiado.

—¿Y tú crees que mi amiga no le importaba a su novio de siete años?

Goenji guardó silencio un momento.

—Dime el verdadero motivo por el que estás enojado, Kaze. Dímelo todo. Sé que esto no se trata de que haya venido sólo a terminar.

Las pupilas de Kazemaru temblaron. Y Goenji, que le conocía tan bien, sabía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Me engañaste.

Goenji bajó la mirada.

—Me gustaría decir que, técnicamente, no lo hice, al menos no hasta… hasta hace un par de días —aunque sabía que a Kazemaru le dolería escuchar eso, quería ser honesto. Quería ser honesto como Ryuuji habría querido que lo fuera—. Pero la verdad es que tal vez lo hice desde mucho antes. Porque es verdad, me interesé en otra persona, y aunque no pasara nada, yo pensaba en él, y salía con él y hacía cosas por él. Así que no puedo decir que no lo haya hecho. Tú también me engañaste, Ichirouta, pero no voy a decir que por eso estemos a mano. Sólo puedo decir que los dos somos unos idiotas y que lastimamos a personas que no tenían que sufrir por nuestra culpa —levantó los ojos—. Lo lamento mucho.

Kazemaru sólo le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. Después bajó el rostro y se lo escondió tras las manos. No pudo aguantarse el llanto.

Kazemaru intentó disimular cuando trajeron la pizza. Por fortuna no había más clientes, así que los únicos que se daban cuenta de su obvio desastre emocional eran los dueños del negocio. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. La pizza se enfriaba frente a ellos sin ser tocada.

—Sí, te engañé. Es verdad. Involucré a alguien a quien no debí involucrar, y le hice mucho daño —tras un rato, Kazemaru finalmente fue capaz de gesticular—. Lo que no entiendo es qué fue lo que hice, ¿acaso un poco de lejanía fue suficiente para que dejaras de sentir lo que se suponía que sentías por mí?

Qué dolorosa era esa pregunta.

Y qué ofensiva para alguien que de verdad había amado.

—Empezamos a alejarnos mucho antes de que te fueras, Kaze, lo sabes. Pero no quiero que busques culpas o culpables. Una relación es de dos, y si falla, fallan los dos. No sólo tú ni sólo yo.

Kazemaru levantó la mirada. Hundió los ojos en los de Goenji un momento antes de volver a bajarla.

—Quisiera que las cosas fueran tan eternas como decimos que son.

Goenji extendió una mano y la puso sobre la del de ojos pardos. La estrechó, notándola fría, y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

—Me alegra —dijo después Kazemaru, mirando con un poco más de tranquilidad a la mano de Goenji sobre la suya—, que hayamos podido tener un beso de despedida.

Goenji sonrió ligeramente.

—Y es un beso de despedida que no se nos va a olvidar jamás, ¿verdad?

Y Kazemaru sonrió también.

—Hablando de eso, ¿duele mucho? —dijo, levantando finalmente la mirada y señalando a su propio labio para mostrar a lo que se refería. Goenji, por inercia, hizo una mueca al mover los labios.

—No, no tanto, sólo es muy molesto. Me compré un ungüento y lo calmo con eso.

Ichirouta asintió.

—¿No te vengaste de él anoche?

Goenji negó suavemente con la cabeza, mirando después al de ojos castaños.

—Sakuma es un buen chico.

—Lo es —suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Y Sagi Roto?

Goenji exhaló, divertido, mirando hacia la mesa.

—Es todo, todo lo contrario a tu definición de "buen chico". Pero… —pausó un momento y volvió a levantar la mirada—. Es una muy buena persona. En el fondo. Bastante en el fondo.

Kazemaru no pudo evitar reír un poco. Miró a Goenji un momento a los ojos, como si quisiera adivinar algo al hacerlo.

—Suena a alguien interesante.

Goenji asintió.

—Creo que "interesante" es una buena forma de definirlo.

Kazemaru sonrió.

—No lo arruines, Goenji. Haz que todo esto haya valido al menos un poco la pena.

Goenji no pudo sonreír ante eso. Le llenó tal tristeza mirando a los ojos vidriosos de Kazemaru y a su sonrisa forzada. Apretó su mano con fuerza y asintió con la más etérea suavidad.

—Vamos a comer la pizza, Kaze, o se va a enfriar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Se soltaron las manos.

Por última vez.

* * *

… _And in a year, a year or so  
this will slip into the sea  
Well it's been a long time, long time now  
since I've seen you smile…_

_(… Y en un año, en un año o algo así  
esto se derramará en el mar  
Bueno, ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo  
desde la última vez que te vi sonreír…)_


	113. Song 113: Strangers

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 113. Strangers**

(/watch?v=bZJ0W3OfAl4)

Tobitaka Seiya jamás había visto a Saginuma Osamu convertirse en una tormenta.

Para cuando Saginuma bajó del edificio, después de que Seiya le marcara al teléfono con desesperación, el joven universitario se quedó detenido un poco detrás del círculo de gente que ya se había formado alrededor de la escena. La gente había sido despertada por el grito de Tobitaka y por los ruidos fuertes que el automóvil había producido antes de fugarse. Saginuma se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Ryuuji sobre el suelo. Sus ojos de lava sobre la piel bronceada del menor. Su cuerpo, estático. Su mirada, sus labios, con un temblor ligero e imperceptible.

Negó con la cabeza, y era una rabia tal la que apareció en su rostro, que parecía de pronto que un demonio de algún infierno había sido el que había tomado su lugar. Que la noche era más negra y las sombras daban más miedo. Que la muerte rondaba cerca.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

El grito en su voz de trueno fue aterrador, y las personas se sobresaltaron, mirándolo, o mirando, más bien, tan sólo sus espaldas, porque Saginuma no se quedó. Como si no pudiera soportar esta escena, esta visión de la sangre de Ryuuji colmando el aroma del aire y las rodillas de Tobitaka hundidas en ella. Como si fuese a desatar el apocalipsis. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tobitaka no volvió a verlo.

Tobitaka Seiya, tranquilo y racional, habría reaccionado de mil formas diferentes ante esta situación. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, porque estaba tan cansado, tan cansado y deshecho. Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas despierto, entre el rescate de Shindou y la búsqueda que realizó para Edgar (sabiendo que no rendiría ningún fruto), entre la llamada temprana de Ryuuji para informarle sobre lo que había ocurrido con Hiroto, entre las vueltas y vaivenes de ese día que habían culminado en ese momento, ese instante actual en el que se encontraba arrodillado en medio del mundo sintiendo a la oscuridad respirándole sobre la nuca.

Estaba deshecho. Y en un momento más tranquilo, de mayor racionalidad, en un momento en que hubiese podido actuar como normalmente actuaba, habría reaccionado de mil formas diferentes, de maneras más sensatas.

Pero tenía la mente en blanco.

Bajó la mirada y vio que los ojos de Ryuuji estaban cerrados. Seiya no sabía si Ryuuji los habría cerrado cuando el auto le había golpeado, o antes de, o cuando cayó al suelo, o antes de, o después de.

No sabía si había sido él mismo quien se los había cerrado con los dedos.

No sabía nada. Sabía que sus rodillas estaban hundidas en la sangre de Ryuuji, que sus manos flotaban cerca de él, sin atreverse a tocarlo, y que Saginuma se había ido, y Hiroto estaba hospitalizado, así que todo dependía de él. Todo dependía de él.

Y las voces le llamaban, él no respondía. Sus ojos seguían en los ojos cerrados de Ryuuji, su mente seguía preguntándose en qué momento se habían cerrado. Sus manos parecían detenidas por un campo de fuerza que no les permitía acercarse.

Cuando, tras un rato, logró finalmente reaccionar, porque alguien le tocó el hombro, repentinamente le entró todo al cerebro.

El olor a sangre.

La frialdad en sus rodillas.

La frialdad en el aire.

Lo noche que era.

El murmurar de los que lo rodeaban.

La lejanía de todo.

Seiya levantó la mirada cuando el sonido de una sirena se inyectó en el aire, atosigándolo con gritos escandalosos. Se encendieron más luces en los edificios. Tobitaka se dio cuenta repentinamente de todo lo que estaba mal.

Saginuma no estaba.

Saginuma había gritado algo que no debía haber gritado.

Había demasiados testigos.

Y él estaba solo. Solo con las rodillas hundidas en la sangre de Ryuuji.

La policía le habló. Y él respondió. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sabía que iban a haber problemas, pero habló de todas formas. Se sabía de memoria la placa del automóvil que esos dos manejaban. Se sabía las características del auto. Se sabía sus descripciones.

Lo sabía todo.

Kageno Jin y Handa Shinichi.

Le dijo todo a la policía como si él hubiese estado ahí. Como si los hubiese visto, Handa al volante, Jin de copiloto, las sombras de los edificios en las caras, los ojos en Midorikawa Ryuuji y un pie en el acelerador. Lo relató como si hubiese visto al auto moverse violentamente, quemando las llantas. Como si hubiese captado esa milésima de segundo en la que Ryuuji volteó el rostro sobre su hombro, mirando al automóvil que se aproximaba a una velocidad asesina hacia él. Como si hubiese visto a su cuerpo ser arrojado tal cual muñeco de trapo, y aporrearse en el asfalto, la cara primero, abriéndose la mejilla entera, y al automóvil azul grisáceo alejándose entonces, con sus placas nítidas y legibles bajo la velocidad a la que el auto se movía y bajo las luces intermitentes de las farolas.

Lo relató como si lo hubiese visto todo. Como si conociera cada detalle de ese momento. Como si supiera bien de dónde venía la sangre que había mojado sus rodillas.

Saginuma fue encontrado en una carretera que salía de la ciudad, disparándole a un automóvil como demente. Lo habían detenido. El automóvil estaba desocupado. Las autoridades reconocieron la descripción y las placas del auto que Tobitaka Seiya había descrito. Se llevaron al Osamu hecho tormenta, bajo los cargos de posesión ilegal de armas, de daño a propiedad ajena y de tentativa de asesinato.

Tobitaka sabía que eso iba a pasar pero no había nada que hubiese podido hacer para evitarlo. Osamu había empujado la primera pieza de la fila de dominó cuando se dio la vuelta, vociferando, y regresó a su edificio, para tomar su arma y salir a la cacería de esos dos, cuyos nombres y rostros también se conocía bien porque Seiya le había informado de todo lo que tendría que saber.

Esa había sido la primera pieza del dominó. Tobitaka había fallado. Todos sus intentos, todas sus estratagemas, todos sus actos de acoso e intimidación habían fracasado. Él había perdido.

La policía iba a buscar a los culpables. Las cámaras aledañas iban a identificar al único automóvil manejando como alma que se la llevaba el diablo a esas horas de la noche. Iban a encontrarlos y se iban a dar cuenta de que eran ellos dos, Kageno Jin y Handa Shinichi, los dos chicos a los que llevaban meses buscando por tener potencialmente información sobre el asesinato de Someoka Ryugo, pues se sabía que lo frecuentaban. Una cosa iba a llevar a la otra.

¿Por qué Kageno Jin y Handa Shinichi habían atacado a Midorikawa Ryuuji?

Porque Midorikawa Ryuuji debía tener algo que ver en toda esta situación. Midorikawa Ryuuji era el mejor amigo de Fubuki Shirou.

¿No habían descubierto que Fubuki Shirou llevaba cierto tiempo teniendo problemas con Someoka Ryugo en su universidad?

A quien le preguntaran, iba a decir que Midorikawa Ryuuji era un inadaptado, grosero y que estaba involucrado en cosas bastante turbias. Un secreto a voces.

Además, era un huérfano que necesitaba dinero.

Y vivía en un apartamento con otros en su misma condición.

Uno de ellos había sido apuñalado ese mismo día. Un crimen pasional, quizá sin relación.

Pero había un montón de testigos que habían escuchado a Saginuma Osamu gritar _los voy a matar._

¿A quién iba a matar Saginuma Osamu?

Primera pieza del dominó.

A Kageno Jin y a Handa Shinichi.

¿Por qué iba a matarlos?

Porque habían atropellado a Midorikawa Ryuuji, un chico que vivía con él, alguien que para él era como familia.

Pero, ¿cómo había sabido Saginuma Osamu lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo había sabido que era más de uno, antes de que identificaran al automóvil por medio de las cámaras?

Los testigos dirían que nadie le había visto acercarse a Seiya antes de gritar eso. Así que Osamu no podía haberse enterado por medio de él. Un testigo había llegado antes de que Seiya le llamara por teléfono y había escuchado su llamada con él. Seiya no había mencionado ningún detalle en la llamada. De hecho, lo único que había dicho era _"Saginuma, baja a la calle, por favor", _con completa desesperación.

Entonces, si Saginuma sabía de quienes se trataba, era porque estaba al tanto de todo.

Primera pieza del dominó.

Saginuma Osamu, Midorikawa Ryuuji, y probablemente también Hiroto Kiyama y Suzuno Fuusuke, estaban involucrados en el tráfico de drogas de la ciudad y en el asesinato de Someoka Ryugo.

Efecto dominó.

Habían perdido.

* * *

… _The streets are filled with strangers  
So don't break and don't burn  
The streets are filled with strangers  
So don't break, you're too young  
The streets are filled with strangers  
So don't break and don't burn  
The streets are filled with strangers  
So don't break and don't hide…_

_(… Las calles están llenas de extraños  
Así que no te rompas y no te quemes  
Las calles están llenas de extraños  
Así que no te rompas, eres demasiado joven  
Las calles están llenas de extraños  
Así que no te rompas y no te quemes  
Las calles están llenas de extraños  
Así que no te rompas y no te escondas…)_


	114. Song 114: Protège-moi

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Hoy rompo el silencio nuevamente para hacer un anuncio. Y pues resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños :) (lo que no es necesariamente bueno. Como pensaría Osamu en uno de los fics de Janet "sólo falta un año menos para que me muera"). Y bueno, decidí ser como un Hobbit y, en vez de recibir regalos, darlos. Así que a partir de hoy y por los próximos seis días tendremos la que será probablemente la última semana maratónica de TTF :D siete días y siete capítulos (espero, a menos que muera a mitad del camino). Espero que los disfruten y espero también que no me asesinen lentamente a causa del sufrimiento que se avecina (?) los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 114. ****Protège-moi**

(/watch?v=g0b3ctpZcFM)

_Y entonces el mundo explotó._

Tobitaka observó al cuerpo de Ryuuji desaparecer. Tobitaka le dejó irse en medio de una soledad interminable.

Solo. Solo como la mesa llena de hot cakes y como el alemán recostado sobre una cama de hostal en Dijon, despertándose repentinamente a mitad de la noche y preguntándose qué era lo que había perdido.

Solo.

Hiroto estaba en cuidados intensivos. Fuusuke se había quedado a dormir en el hospital. Osamu estaba siendo llevado en el interior de una patrulla a la estación policiaca para ser interrogado, para preguntarle cuál era su relación con un tal Jousuke Tsunami. Y el alemán de ojos de lava miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, con las manos esposadas, en silencio. No había lágrimas en sus ojos ni en su corazón, pero el cielo empezó a decantarse y todas sus lágrimas cayeron por montones desde él, salpicando la superficie ahumada de la ventana.

Solo.

Solo estaba Jousuke en una celda, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo estaba Terumi regresando a su departamento esa noche después de haberse reunido con todas las personas que sentían cariño y aprecio por su _exnovio._

Solo estaba Edgar revolcándose sobre su cama con ira, el teléfono caliente en la mano.

Solo estaba Shindou sobre la cama de Rococo y solo se sentía Rococo a veces al mirar por la ventana mientras llovía y recordar cierto par de ojos color lapislázuli.

Sólo estaba Sakuma en su habitación, en la residencia, sin poder dormir porque aunque tenía los besos calientes de Genda en los recuerdos, aún no se olvidaba de Kazemaru y sentía a su piel henchir de ansias por la navaja.

Solo estaba Tsurugi en su apartamento, durmiendo intranquilamente, ligeramente, como si tan sólo estuviese esperando la oportunidad de que algún horror lo despertara. Un relámpago fuerte en el cielo y el trueno consecuente lograron la hazaña.

Solo. Solo estaba Ryuuji. Y solo estaba Tobitaka viendo las huellas de sangre que habían quedado sobre el pavimento y que ahora la lluvia borraba.

Solo. Con la noche tan fogosa, tan intensa, tan noche. Solo con el mundo estallando desde todos los rincones. Solo hasta no poder respirar.

Rococo abrió la puerta del apartamento. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Windy se había despertado por el tono del teléfono de Rococo que se había puesto a sonar a deshoras, pero había vuelto a dormirse en la habitación. Rococo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado sin que le importara que Tobitaka fuese a llenar el piso de lodo y agua porque estaba empapado.

Solo.

Rococo le hizo sentarse en una silla del comedor. Le dijo que se quitara la camisa. Trajo una toalla del baño y fue a prepararle un té de aroma suave. O café. O los dos. Se sentó a un lado de él y Tobitaka tenía las ojeras más grandes que jamás había visto en la vida.

Urupa le miraba atentamente y se tomaba él también una taza de algo. Le habría dicho que lo había extrañado pero había algo en la expresión de Seiya que le obligaba a guardar silencio. Urupa quería gritarle que el mundo no estaba tan podrido como parecía. Pero él tampoco estaba convencido de eso, no cuando los ojos de lapislázuli todavía le saludaban desde los rincones del alma. Y Seiya, ¿acaso Seiya sabría lo que se sentía extrañar el color de unos ojos con tanta dureza y fiereza?

—¿Seiya?

Su voz era silencio y era eco. Era gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre las orejas del otro. Era viento.

La mano que ha observado tantas veces preguntándose si podría tomarla está débil sobre la mesa. Sus dedos tiemblan como animales moribundos. El té caliente se bebe con frenesí. Los segundos se revuelcan unos sobre otros y se caen de la mesa.

—Sé que te resulta difícil permanecer alejado demasiado tiempo de mí, pero tengo que admitir que aun así me sorprende verte aquí a las cuatro de la mañana.

Hay una sonrisa perfectamente falsa sobre sus labios que no ve nadie, porque Seiya está ocupado mirando a las gotas de lluvia que resbalan sobre el cristal de la ventana como si supiera que este es Saginuma Osamu llorando porque Hiroto está sobre una cama de hospital, solo, y Fuusuke está acurrucado en una sala de espera, solo, y Ryuuji está siendo llevado a quien sabe dónde, solo, porque tanto Seiya como Osamu los han abandonado, dos grandes fracasados que nada pudieron hacer para cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

Familia.

Seiya vuelve a beber el té, y pareciera que Rococo no ha dicho nada. El africano, en realidad, no dice nada. Mira con tristeza hacia la ventana. Ve dibujadas un montón de sonrisas en ella. Ve dibujadas las manos de un pequeño italiano y unos ojos de ensueño. Ve dibujada una carta deshaciéndose entre las llamas. Se ve a sí mismo contemplando un cuerpo destrozado. Escucha los gritos enardecidos de una madre desesperada.

Familia.

—Te extrañé mucho ayer —lo admite finalmente ahora que está seguro de que no hay nadie escuchándole. Pero entonces Seiya susurra algo, y Cucú apenas alcanza a darse cuenta de que ha dicho _yo también _y el mundo se le cae a pedazos—. Seiya, ¿estás bien?

Los brazos de Seiya se envuelven sobre la mesa y él se encorva sobre ella. Sus ojos ven al mundo detrás de la ventana. Los relámpagos lo iluminan.

Rococo apoya el rostro sobre una mano, el codo en la mesa. Su café humea y genera ondas de perfume caliente. Contempla a Tobitaka. Se ve tan oscuro tras las telarañas de sombras y tan brillante bajo la luz de los relámpagos. Se ve como se ven los hombres destrozados. Se ve como se ve la soledad. Así que Rococo le pone una mano sobre el hombro y siente frío, la toalla, la humedad, el corazón, frío todo.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Seiya?

Ha dado en el clavo, ha dado en el clavo.

Tobitaka Seiya se pone a llorar.

* * *

_Y entonces… el mundo explotó._

Es tan tarde y llueve tan fuerte que el agua no quiere calentarse así que opta por abrir una botella de vino tinto. Tomársela solo. Porque qué más va a hacerse. Qué más, si no entiende nada. Es violentamente tarde, tajantemente de noche, y Terumi frunce el ceño cuando escucha a la puerta ser golpeada. Si dirige a ella en paso ligero, mira a la hora antes. Es demasiado tarde para que cualquiera de los empleados le llame. Terumi abre la puerta fácilmente y…

* * *

_El mundo explotó._

—Podemos estar aquí toda la noche —musita el policía con la cara grave y agresiva.

Saginuma Osamu está de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —admite y mira hacia otro lado. Que hagan lo que quieran, por Dios. En su apartamento no hay nada incriminatorio. No están sus cantidades ridículas de dinero porque Seiya las ha puesto en un lugar seguro. No hay droga, más que la que Ryuuji tenía en su cajón y la que Fuusuke ha dejado guardada en algún rincón de la habitación de Hiroto.

Pero lo que Osamu no sabe es que Hiroto ha guardado un montón de dinero al fondo de su ropero. Lo que no sabe es que la droga de Fuusuke es la misma que van a encontrar en los bolsillos del cuerpo de Ryuuji y que Ryuuji escribió un poema donde confesaba lo que hizo.

Lo que no sabe es que ya ni Seiya sabe qué van a hacer. Que Seiya está llorando sobre una mesa mientras el africano al que le rompió la costilla le acaricia tranquilizadoramente la espalda.

Osamu dice que esperará por su abogado. Ellos le dicen que Tsunami Jousuke ha confesado. Él contesta que eso está espléndidamente bien, pero que, de todas formas, esperará a su abogado.

Tiene éxito en no dejarles ver que no tiene la menor idea de qué están hablando.

* * *

_Y entonces…_

La luz del sol toca las calles mojadas. Se refleja en los pisos húmedos, en las paredes de cemento y los cristales adornados por gotitas redondeadas. El aire congelado sopla como el aliento de una boca gigante, se detiene en las casas, en las ventanas, busca infiltrarse por todas partes.

Windy, levantándose temprano como siempre, porque tiene clases los lunes a primera hora, se encuentra con la imagen inusual de Rococo sentado en el mueble del comedor, dormido con la cabeza sobre el respaldo y con una mano en el regazo. Tobitaka Seiya duerme a su lado, recostado sobre el mueble, boca arriba. Sin camisa. Y la mano libre de Urupa reposa tranquilamente justo a un lado del rostro de Tobitaka, como si se hubiese dormido tocándole el rostro, la mejilla, la oreja, el cabello de ciruela.

Windy les toma una foto porque piensa que es adorable. La sube alegremente a redes sociales, pensando en el escándalo que Rococo va a armarle. Los etiqueta inocentemente, inofensivamente.

Windy no tenía forma de saber que Edgar Valtinas iba a ver esa fotografía.

* * *

_Y entonces el mundo explotó._

Cuando Seiya entra al apartamento de Edgar y se encuentra con una pistola blanca apuntándole directamente al pecho, no tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que está pasando.

Y entonces el mundo explotó.

* * *

… _Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Les temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls…_

_(… ¿Somos los juguetes del destino?  
¿Te acuerdas de los momentos divinos?  
Flotando, estallando en la mañana  
Y ahora estamos completamente solos  
Perdidos los sueños de amarse  
Los tiempos en los que no hicimos nada  
Nos queda toda una vida para llorar  
Y ahora estamos completamente solos…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¿Somos los juguetes del destino?_**

**_Nos leemos mañana, pequeños colibríes. Reviews bonitos son bien recibidos, para enterarme si acaso es algo bueno que falte menos tiempo para que me muera (?) (ya sé, soy una mórbida)._**

**_Nasdrovia! (Es la única palabra que sé en polaco. Y no, no significa "adiós")._**


	115. Song 115: Nicotine

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 115. Nicotine**

(/watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA)

La puerta del apartamento de Burn estaba entreabierta para cuando la policía llegó. Uno de los policías, armado, le dio una patada a la puerta para que se abriera completa hacia la oscuridad amenazante del apartamento. El aroma de adentro era molesto y desagradable, mezcla de cosas que nadie se quería poner a enumerar. Sobre la mesita de la sala reposaba un sándwich reseco con una sola mordida. Botellas vacías por todas partes y sombras repartidas en el suelo. La televisión estaba encendida con el volumen en cero y no había nadie mirándola. Dos de los policías ingresaron a la habitación.

Burn estaba ahí. Estaba sentado sobre la cama. Tenía el mismo suéter negro de la mañana que apestaba ya a sangre seca y a sudor. Sus manos estaban manchadas y la navaja Victorinox con el paisaje de los Alpes tapado por una gruesa capa carmín reposaba a su lado sobre la cama.

No se había lavado ni siquiera las manos. Qué tan jodidamente roto estaba. El policía armado bajó su pistola, como si entendiera a la perfección esta situación. Como si leyera en el rostro de este Nagumo Haruya, _Burn, _toda la amarga aquiescencia a su destino destazado. Todo lo que se le había vaciado de adentro, quizá en el inodoro del baño, agregando a la mezcla de olores desagradables, y quizá también en esos surcos de agua seca en sus mejillas.

El policía no sabía cómo era que a veces la gente otrora no tan terrible podía romperse de esa manera. La gente que quizá bajo circunstancias diferentes habría sido y resultado completamente diferente.

Le esposaron las manos y él no se resistió. Su teléfono tenía una llamada activa.

_Mutter._

Nagumo Brigitte lanzaba alaridos desde la bocina del teléfono. Y otro de los policías tomó el aparato.

—¿Hallo?

—¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi Haruya?!

—Señora…

Un llanto aterrador de una madre que lo perdía todo. El hombre negó con la cabeza a su compañero mientras alejaba el teléfono de él. Haruya no decía nada.

—Nagumo Haruya, se te acusa de la tentativa de asesinato de Hiroto Kiyama. Tienes derecho a un abogado, pero las pruebas y testigos en tu contra son todos contundentes. No tienes que hacer más que declararte culpable y esperar tu sentencia.

Nagumo había levantado apenas el rostro cuando había escuchado las palabras _tentativa de asesinato._

¿Hiroto no se había muerto?

Si lo que sintió fue coraje o alivio en ese momento, sólo lo sabía él. Sólo él y nadie más.

Se lo llevaron, mientras el policía intentaba hablar con la mujer histérica al teléfono, explicándole la situación. Ella decía que estarían ahí esa noche, esa misma noche. Que su marido ya estaba llegando a la casa. Que iban con su abogado. Que no le hicieran nada a su hijo en tanto ellos llegaban. Que Haruya no se tenía la culpa. Que algo estaba mal. Que, pasara lo que pasara, el mundo entero tenía la culpa pero Haruya no.

Su Haruya era un niño muy bueno. Su Haruya tenía un futuro brillante.

El teléfono se quedó sobre la mesa del apartamento. La puerta se cerró detrás del hombre. La televisión siguió transmitiendo imágenes mudas.

* * *

… _Cross my heart and hope to die  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
I've lost control and I don't want it back_

_(…)_

_It's better to burn than to fade away  
It's better to leave than to be replaced  
I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

_(…)_

_Just one more hit and then we're through  
'Cause you could never love me back…_

_(… Atravieso mi corazón y espero morir  
Quemo mis pulmones y maldigo a mis ojos  
He perdido el control y no lo quiero de vuelta_

_(…)_

_Es mejor quemarse que desaparecer  
Es mejor irse que ser reemplazado  
Estoy perdiendo ante ti, nene, no soy competencia_

_(…)_

_Sólo un golpe más y entonces habremos terminado  
Porque nunca pudiste amarme de vuelta…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Adiós, Burn.  
_**

**_Esta es la última vez, antes del final, que veremos a Burn en el fic. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado, querido, odiado y demás al personaje. Los finales se van acercando rapidito._**

**_Nos leemos mañana :)_**

**_Ciao!_**


	116. Song 116: English summer rain

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 116. English summer rain**

(/watch?v=5YGpwSrSqgs)

Cuando Seiya tenía doce años, su padre le había lanzado un tajo con un cuchillo de cocina y se lo había enterrado a un costado del cuerpo, cercenándole la piel y el músculo, botando sangre sobre el suelo forrado de tapiz color crema. Los manchones dejados por la sangre de Seiya se habían unido a los charcos de sangre que provenían del cuerpo de su madre. Uno de los pulmones de ella ya había colapsado y el otro, presionado por el esfuerzo de trabajar solo, estaba a punto de rendirse. Ella miraba al frente, al hombre que la había matado. A su hijo retrocediendo, arrodillándose en el suelo con las manos presionando la herida abierta. Y el monstruo vociferaba, gritaba y empujó al niño para acercarse al cuerpo de ella. Ella estaba inmóvil, pero sus ojos tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para moverse y mirarlo antes de que toda la fuerza se le fuera del cuerpo. Antes de que su sangre se tornara fría y estática.

Él la tomó en brazos, empezó a agitarla. Estaba muerta. Miró a Seiya, que contemplaba sobre su hombro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—_¡Qué he hecho, Seiya! ¡Qué he hecho!_

Los ojos negros del niño miraban el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. El feo espectáculo de su padre lamentándose no le importaba nada.

Las pocas alhajas de su madre se resbalaron al interior de una bolsa negra y entonces su padre se apareció en la sala con la bolsa en la mano. Tomó a su hijo del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrado fuera de la casa.

_Alguien entró a la casa. Entró para robar. Atacó a su madre con un cuchillo y después a Seiya, cuando él intentó defenderla. Su madre murió. El ladrón huyó._

Su padre tiró la bolsa de alhajas en un bote de basura, bien cerrada, cuando salieron para que llevara al niño al hospital. Se subieron en la vieja camioneta negra del hombre y Seiya lloraba en silencio.

Tenían su historia. Seiya la repitió obedientemente. Su padre le había dicho que, sino, a él lo meterían a la cárcel y Seiya se convertiría en un huérfano, movido de casa en casa, no querido por nadie, niño solitario e indeseado, niño infeliz. La idea le aterró tanto que no fue capaz de desobedecer a su padre.

_Alguien entró a la casa. Entró para robar. Atacó a su madre con un cuchillo y después a Seiya, cuando él intentó defenderla. Su madre murió. El ladrón huyó._

A Seiya le pusieron un montón de puntos y se alegraron de que la herida no le hubiese perforado el riñón ni nada. Sólo era el músculo. Le iba a quedar una cicatriz grande, pronunciada y fea. Pero como era muy pequeño, se desvanecería con el tiempo. La piel iba a estirarse y decolorarse, un día no sería más que un mal recuerdo.

Más que un mal recuerdo.

Urupa había bajado los ojos negros y había observado con obviedad la cicatriz en su costado.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —dijo, señalando la marca decolora entre su piel oscura. Seiya la miró y se pasó una mano inconscientemente encima. A veces olvidaba que esa cosa estaba ahí.

—Me corté.

—¿Cómo?

Seiya levantó los ojos negros, que con sus ojeras lucían más sombríos y tenebrosos que de costumbre. Urupa se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Olvídalo —dijo—, sólo buscaba algo con qué distraerme porque no puedo dejar de ver tu masculino pecho, ¿te molesta si le tomo una fotografía para recordarlo?

Seiya no quería, pero sonrió.

—Los acosadores de verdad toman las fotos sin pedir permiso —dijo, y su sonrisa se fue casi de inmediato. Sus propias palabras le recordaron algo. Un recuerdo tangible que le cortaba el pecho como una hoja de papel. Las cosas que se pueden extrañar de la gente. Miró seriamente a Rococo un momento antes de ir a tomar su chamarra, que Rococo había dejado junto a la calefacción para que se secara. Se la puso, estaba caliente. Miró por encima de su hombro.

Pretendió decirle algo a Rococo, que le miraba con cierta intensidad extraña en los ojos, como si…

No se le ocurrió que decir. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Rococo le siguió con pasos lentos para verle irse.

—Cuídate. Llámame después. Y vuelve más tarde —dijo Urupa, enlistándole todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Seiya hizo una seña de aceptación con la mano y salió.

Seiya pensó que le hubiese gustado decir cualquier cosa en ese momento. Le habría gustado despedirse de Rococo como es debido. Haberle dado por lo menos las gracias por haberlo recibido en su apartamento a las cuatro de la mañana y haber evitado hacer las preguntas que se moría por hacer sólo porque se dio cuenta de que Seiya no querría escucharlas ni responderlas. Urupa le lanzaba miradas que le leían, que le prometían, miradas del tipo que no cualquier persona puede dar. Miradas que decían _cuídate, llámame después y vuelve más tarde._

Seiya se preguntaba por qué estaba recordando todas esas cosas. El cuchillo de cocina en la mano de su padre y el manchón de la sangre granate de su madre adherido a las fibras de la alfombra clara. El picor agonizante de la herida en su costado, la sangre caliente saliendo a borbotones. La mirada de Urupa.

Seiya tenía las manos enrojecidas sobre su muslo sangrante. Uno de sus antebrazos, el derecho, centelleaba también bajo la luz, rozado apenas por la segunda bala, la que había hecho alarde de la mala puntería de Valtinas. Una rodilla estaba en el suelo y sus ojos negros observaban al inglés.

Quizá era por esto que estaba pensando en todo eso. El ardor ácido en su muslo había disparado todos esos recuerdos. La diferencia era que esta vez Seiya no derramó una sola lágrima. Y, esta vez, no había nadie detrás de él. Ninguna víctima a la que él hubiese fracasado en proteger.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Valtinas?

Quizá era la adrenalina lo que le permitía hablar. Quizá era que le preocupaba demasiado hacer su acto de tipo duro incluso al final, incluso en un momento así. Valtinas no iba a verle suplicando. Valtinas no iba a verle bajando la cabeza. Edgar le apuntaba a la cara.

—Saca tu arma, déjala en el suelo y empújala hacia mí.

Tobitaka obedeció, en silencio, usando la mano del brazo herido. La piel violentada se estiró dolorosamente, soltando unos chorros más de sangre. Pero el dolor no se comparaba al de su pierna, de la que la bala no había salido. La otra estaba clavada en la pared detrás de él.

—¿Te das cuenta de que…?

—Cállate —ordenó el inglés secamente, dejando el arma de Tobitaka sobre la mesa junto a él—. Dime, Tobitaka, ¿hace cuánto que te estás cogiendo a Urupa, eh? Ya veo por qué te preocupaba tanto que te diera las llaves de su apartamento —le sonrió con una rabia bestial y Seiya le mantuvo la mirada.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No te hagas al imbécil. Lo sé todo. Dime algo, ¿también te llevaste a Takuto? ¿También te lo estás cogiendo a él?

Seiya apretó los dientes.

—No sé de dónde mierda te has sacado esas ideas idiotas, pero ni me estoy cogiendo a nadie ni sé de qué carajos me estás hablando, ¿tienes una idea del día de mierda que tuve ayer? Y ahora sales con esto, ¿qué carajos vas a decirle a la policía cuando llegue? ¿Crees que tus vecinos van a ignorar el hecho de que acaban de escuchar dos disparos?

Y Valtinas se encogió de hombros, luciendo enfurecedoramente despreocupado.

—Un pobre delincuente que vino a intentar robarme para poder tener con qué pagar al abogado de su amigo que acaba de ser apresado. Traía un arma y tuve que defenderme, ¿suena creíble? —le miró con superioridad, con desprecio—. ¿A quién piensas que le van a creer?

Seiya le miró con un coraje e ira tremendos, sabiendo que tenía razón. Por supuesto, Edgar Valtinas jamás hacía nada que fuese a inculparlo a él. Tenía a todos cogidos con hilos como si fuesen sus retorcidas marionetas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Valtinas.

La mirada del inglés se endureció. Con la mano libre sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar algo, sin quitar demasiado su vigilancia del alemán. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se lo puso a Seiya enfrente.

—¿Qué es esto?

Y Seiya miró aquello sin poder creerlo.

_Windy Faster ha subido una foto._

_¿A que son lindos? Like si es lo más adorable que has visto en la semana._

La foto ya tenía más de ochenta "me gusta". Seiya levantó los ojos negros para ver los azules del inglés.

—Te he dicho que tuve un día de mierda —inició—. Y Urupa es… nos volvimos amigos. No estoy cogiéndomelo, con un carajo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarle a la maldita gente que soy heterosexual?

Apretó otra vez los dientes, pero esta vez no fue por coraje, sino por dolor. La herida en su pierna por ratos le daba punzadas fuertes. Seiya se la apretaba con fuerza intentando contener la pérdida de sangre.

Edgar le miraba con una macabra serenidad, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión. Seiya tenía que admitir que el papel le quedaba bien. Era un maldito genio. Ocultar sus emociones con esa maestría era una habilidad que solo gente escalofriante debería poder poseer.

—¿En dónde está Takuto?

—No lo sé, lo buscamos por todas partes. No sé a dónde se ha ido —gruñó un poco, frunciendo el ceño, ante otra punzada de dolor—. Si hubieses sido más cuidadoso…

—Yo siempre soy cuidadoso —dijo el otro con frialdad y Seiya levantó la mirada.

Claro, Edgar sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Porque él era una maldito genio que hacía todo con el más meticuloso cuidado. Él no cometía errores. Y él no se había equivocado al dejar la puerta sin llave, lo sabía. Por lo tanto, sabía que Takuto se había ayudado de alguna otra cosa para lograr escapar. Y, después de ver aquella foto, todo tenía bastante sentido. ¿Quién más sino Tobitaka Seiya?

—Si lo traes hasta aquí puedo considerar dejarte con vida —dijo, moviendo apenas el cañón de la pistola hacia abajo, para enfatizar sus palabras.

Seiya le miró un instante antes de dejarse sonreír con toda la falta de lógica del universo.

—Si me matas el mundo no va a perder gran cosa —dijo con sorna—. Pero Shindou es un genio pianista y Urupa es una bestia de ingeniero, ¿tienes idea del futuro que tienen ellos dos? Escúchame bien, Valtinas, ni en tus mejores sueños ni en mis peores pesadillas vas a volver a poner jamás un dedo encima de ellos dos.

El movimiento que siguió a esas palabras fue veloz, agresivo y repentino como el de un águila descendiendo al asesinato de una desgraciada presa. El cañón de la pistola blanca de Edgar volvió a estallar y la sangre de Tobitaka se regó por todas partes. Al fondo se escucharon gritos, no se sabía si de los truenos de la nueva tormenta entrante, o de los vecinos que empezaban a alarmarse, o de las sirenas de las patrullas que ya llegaban.

La lluvia empezó a caer.

* * *

… _Always stays the same, nothing ever changes,  
English summer rain seems to last for ages_

_I'm in the basement, you're in the sky,  
I'm in the basement baby, drop on by_

_Hold your breath and count to ten,  
And fall apart and start again…_

_(… Siempre se queda igual, nada cambia nunca,  
La lluvia de verano inglesa parece durar por siglos_

_Estoy en el sótano, tú estás en el cielo  
Estoy en el sótano, querido, pásate por aquí_

_Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez,  
Y desmorónate y vuelve a empezar…)_


	117. Song 117: Sadness disease

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 117. Sadness disease**

(/watch?v=oilGb3yL1ds)

—_Pasajeros del vuelo BA007 a Londres, favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje número doce. Atención, pasajeros del vuelo…_

El sol estaba establecido en el cielo lanzando sus líneas rebosantes de luz sobre la triste ciudad de Berlín. Había unas cuantas nubes grises circundantes que anunciaban una lluvia próxima. El aire estaba helado. Pero el interior del aeropuerto permanecía apenas fresco, con sus ventanales y salas completamente cerrados.

Los zapatos blancos de Edgar golpetearon la superficie de azulejo níveo, pulcro y brillante. Llevaba una mochila grande en la espalda y cargaba una maleta deportiva en una mano. Lanzó una mirada a las pistas de aterrizaje, donde los gigantescos aviones esperaban perezosamente por sus pasajeros. Vio al pequeño Airbus de clase ejecutiva que lo llevaría de regreso a Londres, pintado con los detalles en rojo y azul fuerte que lo identificaban como parte de la flotilla de British Airways. Se acomodó la mochila antes de pasar al escritorio de su sala de abordaje para que le revisaran los papeles.

Era el martes veintitrés de octubre de ese año. Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana. En Düsselden caía una ligera llovizna.

* * *

Rococo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo las cosas pueden resultar de las peores maneras posibles de la noche a la mañana. Miraba la fotografía que Windy inocentemente había subido a Redbook, la cual se había estancado en unos ciento y tantos "me gusta" y alrededor de cuarenta y seis comentarios divertidos. Fruncía suavemente el ceño, con tristeza, al ver la imagen que subconscientemente le fascinaba. Excepto que ahora, más que fascinarle le torturaba. Rococo miraba los nombres de la gente que le había dado "me gusta".

Edgar Valtinas.

Edgar Valtinas. Siempre era Edgar Valtinas. _Siempre. _Rococo había soportado que le arranquen a una persona una vez por un hijo de puta.

¿Era siquiera imaginable que fuese a ser capaz de hacerlo otra vez?

Seiya se había ido esa mañana sin decirle una palabra. Rococo sabía que algo había tenido que ver con la llamada que había recibido, pero Seiya no había querido decirle nada. Seiya no había regresado. No había vuelto a llamarle. Su teléfono permanecía apagado. Simplemente se había desaparecido, como si se lo hubiese tragado la furiosa tormenta de la tarde de aquel día.

Había pasado más de una semana. Más de una semana sin ninguna noticia del alemán.

Shindou entró al cuarto después de bañarse y se sentó a lado de Urupa, sabiendo bien qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado. Rococo le había contado todo y los dos esperaban impacientemente al momento en el que Seiya volviese a aparecerse. Los dos le debían más de lo que Seiya jamás entendería.

Y era raro… era raro lo fácil que Seiya se había ido. Porque se habían conocido por todo ese tiempo, se habían vuelto tan cercanos, se habían hecho amigos e incluso habían llevado a cabo una suerte de plan de rescate muy al estilo de alguna película de espionaje, y empero, había bastado con que Seiya saliera por la puerta para que se desvaneciera de sus vidas como el recuerdo nubloso de una mala noche de copas. Rococo recién se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho realmente sobre Seiya y de que, si no era el alemán el que lo buscaba, él no tenía medios ni manera de encontrarlo a él. No sabía dónde vivía, no conocía a sus familiares ni se llevaba con sus amigos. Rococo leyó las noticias de Hiroto Kiyama, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Saginuma Osamu y Tsunami Jousuke sin tener la menor idea de que todos ellos estaban relacionados con Seiya, y le parecía de pronto que no entendía lo que sucedía. Era como si algo terrible se hubiese desatado en esa ciudad repentinamente y ahora todas las vidas posibles estaban yéndose al carajo. Lo mejor que uno podía hacer era huir cuanto antes, antes de que la bestia de Düsselden, el formidable y bestial huracán, le atrapara.

—Cuando Ana se entere de todo lo que me ha pasado aquí se va a lamentar de no haberme enviado a Japón —musitó el africano, sonriendo medianamente y mirando a Shindou—. Ana es mi mejor amiga. Es española y vive en Praga con su novio turco.

Takuto enarcó levemente las cejas, intrigado ante la extraña naturaleza de esta amiga de Rococo. Pero, conociendo a Urupa como en estos días había llegado a hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de que ninguna persona común y corriente podría hacerse con el título de "mejor amiga" de Rococo Urupa.

—Cuando estaba en Praga —prosiguió el africano, mirando hacia el frente con una mirada tranquila—. Algo me pasó y me deprimí como un bestia, así que Ana decidió mandarme aquí para que pudiese dejar todo eso atrás —miró a Shindou—, tendré que hablarle para decirle que necesito otro nuevo comienzo. Si quieres puedo pedirle que organice uno para ti también.

Shindou entendió que el africano lo decía como broma y le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Se supone que yo también vine aquí para dejar ciertas cosas atrás. Supongo que no tenemos mucha suerte.

Rococo rio serenamente.

—Si la vida fuera tan sencilla como las matemáticas, entonces bastaría con juntar nuestros dos desastrosos negativos para hacer un positivo —se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente. Después la sonrisa se le desapareció con ligereza, como si fuera una brisa de aire que se retiraba de sus labios.

A las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol optaba por empezar a retirarse y la llovizna que había caído se había detenido por completo, dejando las calles húmedas y el aire frío, Rococo se detuvo junto a una de las bancas del parque que estaba cercano a su edificio. Este parque era el mismo frente a cuya entrada había visto a Seiya por primera vez. Y la banca era la misma sobre la que había estado sentado descansando un día cuando Seiya repentinamente se le había aparecido para darle la llave que Edgar tenía de su apartamento y pedirle alguna suerte de disculpa. Ahora la banca estaba mojada, con las gotitas transparentes hechas bolita sobre la madera lisa y el sol opaco y taciturno bañándola con una luz fría de despedida. Rococo suspiró, bajando el rostro y mirando la banca como si viera los fantasmas de su pasado en ella. Al italiano y al alemán. A los primeros encuentros y a los últimos.

"_Todo va a estar bien. Cuando regreses, todo va a estar bien"._

"_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Fidio"._

"_Me parece que te gusta meterte con las personas equivocadas, Rococó"._

El africano sonrió. Quizá Seiya había tenido razón. Quizá Seiya tuvo la razón todo el tiempo. Porque todo parecía indicar que Rococo Urupa era un santísimo remolino de decisiones equivocadas, de desencuentros desgraciados, de sonrisas que se alejaban, de ojos lapislázuli que jamás iban a volver a abrirse y labios morenos que jamás iban a volver a llamarle "Cucú".

Se ponía a pensar que si algo le hubiese pasado a Seiya, los noticieros ya lo habrían reportado. Que no tenía que ser tan melodramático. Que aún quedaban esperanzas de que en este mundo se volviese a levantar el sol aun si actualmente éste se encontraba intentando ocultarse, temeroso de no poder borrar lo suficiente las sombras que se inflaban en los corazones de la gente. Que un día, cuando la lluvia se fuera, él se volvería a sentar en esta banca y Seiya se aparecería a un lado, inesperadamente como siempre, como se había aparecido todas las veces en su vida, y estaría sonriendo como idiota y tendría alguna sandez para decirle y Urupa lo insultaría y maldeciría hasta el final del mundo por haberse desaparecido así.

Vamos que soñar no cuesta nada, y Rococo se esforzó por hacer que el fantasma de Tobitaka Seiya que estaba sobre la banca, a lado del de Fidio Aldena, se levantara y se fuera, sabiendo que todavía no era su tiempo.

* * *

… _I've got this sadness disease  
How you gonna cure me?_

_Look at what you've done, it's so simple  
I'm gonna lose you now  
I'm gonna lose you now  
We were so in love, and now it's Sunday…_

_(… Tengo esta enfermedad de tristeza  
¿Cómo me vas a curar?_

_Mira lo que has hecho, es tan simple  
Voy a perderte ahora  
Voy a perderte ahora  
Estábamos tan enamorados, y ahora es domingo…)_


	118. Song 118: My favorite faded fantasy

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdonen mi desaparición la semana pasada. Este es mi intento por redimirme. Como notilla especial, este es el capítulo más largo de todo TTF con más de 6,000 palabras. Espero que disfruten un poquito de tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta (¿el ojo del huracán?).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 118. My favorite faded fantasy**

(/watch?v=Rh1C8qpODZs)

El cielo de Ámsterdam estaba gris como si un gran suspiro venido del Mar del Norte se hubiese quedado ahí estancado, extendiendo sus patas arácnidas hechas de vapor por encima de los edificios altos y los canales. El aire era fresco, acababa de terminarse la lluvia y el suelo estaba húmedo. Alegremente, Genda iba eligiendo las monedas para pagar por su bicicleta recién rentada, frente a un mostrador, del otro lado del cual el dueño de la rentadora le esperaba con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras de reojo veía al otro chico que había llegado después de Genda y parecía estar eligiendo una bicicleta para él. El hombre recibió las monedas justo en el momento en el que una mujer se aparecía detrás del mostrador, dirigiéndose a él.

—Voy para la tienda, amor, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Koujirou levantó la mirada cuando reconoció hábilmente el idioma que la mujer había empleado. Ella lucía como cualquier otra holandesa, delgada, alta y rubia, bastante guapa aunque aseñorada por los años. Su marido tenía la piel más tostada, barba negra y el cabello ensortijado.

—Tráeme un café, porfa. Te amo.

La mujer se retiró y el hombre volvió a voltearse. Genda le observó.

—¿Pasa algo? —esta vez el hombre recuperó su inglés. Genda le sonrió.

—¿Usted habla español?

El hombre elevó las cejas, como impresionado. El otro chico en la tienda se detuvo, sin que lo notaran los otros dos, y les observó de reojo.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy de México! ¿Y tú dónde aprendiste a hablar español? Nunca me había topado con un húngaro que hablara español.

Genda siguió sonriendo.

—Yo estudio con un maestro español por dos años. Un día yo quiero ir a México, ¿es bonito?

—¡Precioso! —respondió el hombre entusiasmado, mirando al chico—, es el mejor país del mundo. Yo vivo aquí porque mi esposa es holandesa, pero los dos amamos a México. ¿Sabes qué? —el hombre tomó algunas de las monedas que Genda acababa de darle y las puso sobre el mostrador, deslizándolas hacia él—. Te voy a hacer un descuento por hablar español y por querer ir a México. Para que veas que los mexicanos somos bien _buena onda_.

Genda miró las monedas y después al hombre.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Así es!

—¡Qué feliz! ¡Me gustan los mexicanos!

Y el hombre se soltó a reír, fuera por el español malo de Genda, por su acento tosco o simplemente porque estaba muy contento, nadie sabría decirlo, pero Genda salió de la tienda con una bicicleta más barata de lo normal y una sonrisa también más grande de lo normal.

—E parli italiano?

Genda se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él. Se volteó y vio al otro chico que había estado antes en la tienda. El chico tenía unos grandes ojos color lapislázuli, similares a los suyos, y un cabello oscuro como la piedra vieja. Era bajito y de complexión menuda. Genda ladeó la cabeza sin llegar a entender.

—¿Italiano? —cuestionó, repitiendo la única palabra que había logrado captar. El chico rio.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? Pensé que tal vez hablarías también italiano, es muy parecido al español —explicó el chico, retomando el inglés y caminando hasta quedar a lado de Genda, donde su diferencia en estatura se hizo obvia como obvio era el acento húngaro del más alto.

—Ah, no, sólo hablo húngaro, inglés, un poco de español y un poco de francés. Estoy pensando hacer un intercambio a Francia en un año o algo así, ¿y tú?

—Italiano, portugués, español, inglés y francés. Pero no te creas que porque soy muy inteligente, el portugués y el español me resultaron muy fáciles de aprender porque son similares al italiano. Harías bien en hacer un intercambio —aseguró, mirándole con una sonrisa alegre—, yo ahora estoy estudiando en Praga y está siendo una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

—¿En serio?

El chico asintió.

—¿A qué ciudad te quieres ir?

—He pensado en una pequeña capital, Dijon.

Continuaron conversando sobre los planes del húngaro y más tarde se unieron al tránsito de las ciclovías de la ciudad, habiendo decidido visitar juntos el centro. El chico, un pequeño italiano de nombre Fidio Aldena, acababa de llegar a la ciudad igual que Koujirou y tenía planeado quedarse la misma cantidad de días que él, por lo que ambos pensaron que podrían pasear juntos durante el resto de su estancia ahí.

Se detuvieron eventualmente en la plaza principal, con los tranvías galopando lado a lado interminablemente y la gente comiendo con tranquilidad en los restaurantes y cafés aledaños. El sol empezaba a calentar y los dos viajeros captaron el _walking tour _gratuito del que Fidio había oído hablar empezando a instalarse en un rincón de la plaza, al cual se dirigieron. Esa fue su primera parada del día.

Fidio y Koujirou encajaron como no tan a menudo suelen encajar los compañeros aleatorios de viaje que se encuentran en el camino. No había instantes de silencios incómodos y la conversación fluía a borbotones como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. Reían y hacían lo que se les daba la gana, y los dos eran tan irreverentes que disfrutaron grandemente del hecho de que a ninguno le importaba hacer el ridículo con tal de lograr arrancarse un par de carcajadas. Visitaron aquel día un museo, dieron un paseo en bote por uno de los canales y por la tarde se sentaron a comer en un _smoky bar, _donde Fidio insistió en que se compraran cuatro brownies para comer más tarde. Koujirou declaró que cuatro brownies para los dos le parecía una cantidad exorbitante, pero Fidio aseguró que en realidad era una excelente idea y Koujirou terminó descubriendo que el poder de convencimiento del italiano era fantásticamente eficiente. Así que terminaron retirándose de ahí con una bolsita de papel reciclado que contenía los cuatro brownies comprados y se dirigieron al mercado de flores, que sería una de sus últimas paradas del día.

—¿Iremos a visitar el Red District por la noche? —inquirió el pequeño Fidio un poco después, mientras pedaleaban en dirección al mercado, cada uno con una mochila pequeña a la espalda. En la de Fidio estaban ahora guardados los brownies a salvo. El húngaro le miró brevemente.

—¿Quieres ir? Supongo que ya que estamos aquí…

—Claro —dijo Fidio—, ya que estamos aquí.

Así que por la noche, con la mochila de Fidio llena con un montón de semillas que dijo que les llevaría a su madre y a su abuela y la de Genda conteniendo un gran queso redondo que se había comprado por ahí, se dirigieron al famoso Distrito Rojo.

Los dos dejaron sus bicicletas en un estacionamiento y caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a las cercanías del Distrito Rojo. Dicho lugar estaba emplazado sobre una larga avenida, antes de la cual varias calles perpendiculares rebosaban también de vida nocturna, con bares y restaurantes abiertos y gente caminando por todas partes.

Sin embargo, mientras recorrían el final de una de las calles perpendiculares a la avenida, la que les llevaría de lleno al Distrito, los dos chicos se encontraron con los primeros escaparates.

Y se quedaron profundamente conmocionados.

Había en uno de ellos una mujer que parecía tener mucha más edad de la que sería apropiada para _ese _trabajo. Y, en otro, otra mujer bastante poco agraciada y con varios kilos de más esperaba sentada sobre un taburete, vestida con un simple bikini negro. Todas las mujeres de ahí lucían bastante hastiadas de su labor y portaban expresiones desagradables.

Koujirou volteó a ver a Fidio y no pudo evitar reírse ante la mueca de desencanto que tenía el pobre. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le guio hacia el frente, hasta llegar a la avenida.

La avenida, para su fortuna, era un mundo enteramente diferente. Se extendía bastante lejos hasta perderse a la distancia entre el cielo nocturno y el suelo de piedra. Estaba bordeada por dos filas de edificios altos del mismo estilo que aquellos que había por toda Ámsterdam, entre cuyas paredes se propagaban numerosos escaparates, museos de la prostitución, teatros de pornografía en vivo y tiendas de mariguana, entre otras cosas. La avenida estaba atravesada por un canal angosto que dividía a los edificios en dos lados, y pequeños y numerosos puentes de piedra lo atravesaban para llevar de un lado al otro. Las calles estaban llenas de gente y las luces de neón de los establecimientos y de las lámparas de las farolas se reflejaban sobre la superficie calma del agua, que estaba negra como noche y en la cual, lamentablemente, se podían alcanzar a ver algunas colillas de cigarro y vasos de plástico o latas de cerveza desperdigados.

La diferencia primordial entre los escaparates de la avenida y los que habían visto antes era, empero, que aquí las mujeres eran preciosas. Jóvenes, hermosas y sensuales. Koujirou se detuvo en un momento dado en el que vio a una mujer que le llamó inevitablemente la atención, con su cabello largo y lacio color sol recogido en una coleta, su piel blanca y tersa como una perla, un rostro angelical enmarcado por unos lentes de armazón grueso y unas curvas exquisitas que parecían sacadas del anuncio más digitalmente retocado de alguna revista de moda, excepto que esa mujer estaba ahí, en vivo, tras el escaparate y, al notar a Koujirou mirándola, le sonrió.

Fidio se detuvo también cuando notó a su compañero haciéndolo y miró en la misma dirección que él, notando a la joven prostituta que parecía entretenida riéndose con el húngaro. Fidio sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó divertido. Genda la señaló con una mano como si necesitara poner todo el énfasis posible en su presencia.

—Es que mírala —declaró sin poder despegar la mirada de ella—, es un ángel.

Fidio la estudió detenidamente.

—Es muy guapa —accedió—, pero, ¿te digo la verdad? Yo soy inmune a sus encantos.

Koujirou parpadeó y volteó a verlo, como si el hechizo que lo había atrapado se hubiese roto repentinamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Fidio se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan las mujeres. De hecho, venía preguntándome si es que había algo aquí para los gustos _alternativos._

Genda rio animadamente.

—Debe ser que sí —dijo, lanzando una mirada hacia el final de la avenida—, pero no tengo idea, la verdad. Bueno, creo que ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver, ¿quieres seguir aquí o vamos a otro lugar?

—¿Nos comemos los brownies?

—¿Aquí? —Genda le miró parpadeando. Fidio le respondió la mirada.

—O en el hostal.

—¿El tuyo o el mío?

—¿En cuál es más fácil infiltrarnos sin que nos vean?

Terminaron en la habitación de Fidio, que era una habitación compartida con otras tres personas, pero dos de los espacios estaban aún desocupados y el tercero era de una australiana que era tan fiestera que probablemente no regresaría sino hasta el amanecer. Así que los dos chicos estaban solos, y Fidio extrajo los brownies, colocándolos en un banquillo frente a ellos, que se habían acomodado al borde de su litera. Genda tomó uno y entonces miró a Fidio.

—Fidio, sigo pensando que dos para cada quien es exagerado —pero Fidio le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y tomó uno él también.

—Ya te he dicho que no son tan fuertes, los he probado en Praga. Pero si de verdad te preocupa podemos comer sólo uno primero y ver qué pasa, ¿te parece?

El húngaro asintió, satisfecho con la modificación y arrancó una mordida grande a su brownie. Frunció el ceño ante el sabor. No sabía del todo como un brownie normal –aunque, supuso tontamente, eso era de esperarse–, sino que se sentía el sabor de las hierbas mezclado en él, volviéndolo relativamente desagradable tanto en sabor como en aroma. Fidio comió el suyo con una naturalidad alarmante. Una vez que terminaron, se tiraron en la cama, con las piernas colgando (_las de Fidio colgando_, las de Koujirou llegaban sin problema al suelo) y mirando hacia el techo de la litera. La oscuridad les carcomía las pieles y los sentidos. Esperaron un rato. Un buen rato…

Y no pasó nada.

—¿Qué te dije? —preguntó Fidio y volvió a incorporarse, tomando su segundo brownie y dándole el otro al castaño. Koujirou lo tomó con el rostro del que se siente derrotado.

—Está bien, tú ganas —dijo, y procedió a acabarse en alrededor de tres mordidas su segundo brownie. Y volvieron a esperar.

El efecto del segundo brownie no se hizo esperar tanto. Sin embargo, repentinamente Koujirou tuvo la clara noción de que _algo _habían hecho mal.

Esto los iba a tener muertos hasta el día siguiente.

Koujirou se volteó en la cama para mirar a Fidio. Fidio se volteó para regresarle la mirada. Encendió la luz de su teléfono y les iluminó las caras de manera jocosamente tétrica.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Esto nos va a hacer mierda, Fidio.

—¡Tranquilízate! —se empezó a reír, y era su risa tan alegre y sincera que Koujirou sonrió. Levantó entonces una mano y le tocó el rostro. Fidio dejó de reír casi al instante y le miró—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Genda no avisó. Un segundo después, sus labios estaban sobre los de Fidio, y Fidio por un momento no se movió, no reaccionó, pero entonces llevó las manos a los hombros y cuello de Genda y le acarició, respondiéndole apaciblemente al beso.

No era un beso cargado de pasión. Era un beso tranquilo, un beso feliz y ligero, alegre como el canturrear de los pájaros en la mañana, un beso que hablaba únicamente del sol cuando nace en el horizonte y de la calidez que se siente al tomar la mano de alguien.

Pero eventualmente Genda bajó una mano e intentó meterla a los pantalones de Fidio. Y fue entonces que el italiano reaccionó, alejándose de él.

—No, no, espera —dijo, y se sentó sobre la cama—. De eso no puedo —avisó, y Koujirou se sentó también, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Fidio desvió la mirada.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. En Praga.

—Oh… —el león húngaro le contempló brevemente antes de parpadear—. ¿Es serio?

Fidio sonrió. Le regresó la mirada.

—Sí, creo que sí, creo que bastante. Porque me muero por él.

Koujirou sonrió también.

—Idiota, debiste decírmelo antes.

—Estoy atontado.

—No —declaró Koujirou—, esa no es ninguna justificación, debiste hablarme antes sobre el amor de tu vida.

Fidio le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién dijo que era el amor de mi vida?

Koujirou le señaló a los ojos con su largo dedo índice. Fidio miró al dedo, parpadeando e intentando comprenderlo.

—Tus ojos. Tus ojos me lo dijeron.

—¿Mis ojos? ¿Sabes leer los ojos?

Koujirou frunció el ceño, mirándolo aún y señalándolo aún.

—Tal vez. Creo. Nunca antes lo había hecho pero ahora los tuyos me parecen extremadamente claros.

—¿Y eso es lo que te han dicho?

—Claro como el agua —dijo, bajando la mano. Fidio sonrió.

—Urupa dice que mis ojos son lo que más le gusta de mí —Genda respondió a la sonrisa.

—También a mí me gustan mucho. Tienes unos ojos que hablan de todo lo que has visto.

En la relativa oscuridad, sólo interrumpida por la luz del teléfono de Fidio y la que entraba desde afuera, Koujirou no fue capaz de distinguir el rubor en las mejillas del pequeño italiano.

—¿Cómo es él, Fidio? —inquirió tras un momento de silencio el más alto, mirando atentamente al otro—. Nunca he tenido un amor de mi vida así que necesito saber cómo lucen, para saber cuando me encuentre a uno.

Tras escuchar esa pregunta, Fidio levantó la mirada y miró soñadoramente hacia el techo, sonriendo como si repentinamente estuviese viendo ahí a las propias estrellas, a la luna, a los planetas y al universo. Koujirou levantó la mirada también, intentando distinguir ahí cualquier maravilla, cualquiera de las cosas que Fidio veía. El italiano empezó a hablar.

—Lucen como tu ciudad favorita —inició—, lucen como el mejor de tus recuerdos. Lucen como la vida misma, lucen como la luz, como si el viento siempre soplara suave y el otoño fuese eterno, con todos sus colores… lucen como algo que no debes perder jamás, algo que no sabías que necesitabas. Lucen a comprensión, a certezas, a felicidad, a no dudar nada, ¿sabes? Como si de pronto supieras porqué has dado cada paso que has dado desde el día en que naciste. Como si supieras por qué cometiste todos tus errores y por qué tuviste todos tus aciertos. Como si supieras que las virtudes y defectos en tu vida fueron diseñadas para esa persona. Lucen como las estrellas que no ves en el cielo. Como la luna cuando se guarda pero sabes que sigue ahí. Lucen a todo lo que amas.

Koujirou siguió buscando en el techo, y le pareció como si de pronto pudiera ver ahí todo aquello de lo que Fidio hablaba. Como si pudiese ver la ciudad favorita del italiano, a Praga, ahí plasmada con su magia y su belleza, con su alegría de vivir. Levantó una mano sin saber por qué, queriendo alcanzar cosas que no estaban ahí.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y tienes que saber que cuando de verdad amas a alguien, puedes seguirlo amando aunque te lastime. Puedes seguirlo amando aunque esté lejos. Puedes seguirlo amando aunque tú no seas el amor de su vida. Yo tuve suerte de que Urupa me quisiera, pero incluso si no lo hiciera… me enamoré de él tan rápido como me enamoré de la vida la primera vez que salí de Roma, y, ¿sabes qué? Si existe el destino, yo sé que Urupa es el mío —sonrió con más alegría, con el amor que le tenía a esa persona que no estaba ahí. Y Koujirou bajó la mirada para verle a él y disfrutar de esa expresión.

_Así era como lucía el amor de una vida._

—Me hace extrañamente feliz pensar en Urupa —susurró. Fidio le miró, parpadeando confundido.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Y Koujirou volvió a levantar la mirada.

—Porque existe. Y es tuyo. Y yo tuve la suerte de conocerte aquí. Ahora sé de él y sé de ti, ¿no es increíble? —Fidio siguió mirándole, esperando a que continuara. Koujirou regresó los ojos a él—. Aunque después de Ámsterdam no vuelva a verte, Fidio, y aunque Urupa jamás sepa que existo, ustedes dos ahora forman parte de mi vida. Y no voy a olvidarlos jamás.

* * *

—Resulta que los cuatro brownies realmente fueron una mala idea —relató Koujirou con una sonrisa amplia y divertida a su atento oyente. A su alrededor había un silencio sosegado y la temperatura estaba templada. Afuera del establecimiento la lluvia caía monótonamente, golpeando las superficies traslúcidas de las paredes de cristal. Sobre la mesa, dos tazones de ramén esperaban por la nueva intrusión de los palillos de sus dueños.

Genda levantó un bollo de fideos antes de proseguir con su historia.

—El efecto de esas cosas me duró casi diez horas. Imagínate cuánto le duró al pobre de Fidio —Sakuma entendió que Genda hacía alusión al hecho de que él era básicamente un mastodonte. En cambio, por lo que le había relatado, Fidio era un pequeño italiano de estatura media y cuerpo menudo. Un chico ligero como una hoja meciéndose con el viento.

El francés podía hacerse una idea.

—He oído de gente a la que le dura más de doce horas.

—Eso no fue lo peor de todo —dijo el castaño al terminar de masticar sus recién tragados fideos, señalando al francés con sus dos palillos—, lo peor es que tras cierto tiempo, cuando los brownies tuvieron más efecto, Fidio empezó a llorar porque tenía miedo de morirse.

Jirou levantó una ceja.

—¿Morirse?

Koujirou asintió.

—Aseguraba que se iba a morir. Y luego empezó a espantarse más porque se le metió la idea de que todos los demás también íbamos a morirnos, hasta yo y Urupa. No lo sé, le entró una especie de delirio fatalista depresivo y tuve que abrazarlo por mucho rato asegurándole que ninguno de los tres íbamos a morirnos pronto —sonrió un poco, pero se le plasmó cierta nostalgia en la expresión y bajó los ojos. Volvió a sumergir los palillos en su ramén y se sacó un naruto para llevárselo a la boca—. A veces las drogas tienen efectos extraños en la gente.

—Claro, evidentemente. ¿No es el punto? —inquirió el otro con una leve expresión de reprimenda, como si regañara al otro por esas acciones que habían ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo con gente que él ni siquiera conocía—. ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Viajaron más tiempo juntos?

Koujirou levantó los ojos.

—Estuvimos dos días paseando juntos por Ámsterdam hasta que los dos tuvimos que irnos. Él se iba a Bruselas y yo a Berlín. Pero le prometí que iría a visitarlo a Praga.

Volvió a bajar la mirada. El único otro sonido en el establecimiento era el del leve movimiento en la cocina y el de la conversación de una pareja que estaba sentada en otra de las mesas.

—¿Y fuiste a verlo?

Koujirou levantó los ojos.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

Koujirou parpadeó. Después nuevamente bajó la mirada. Levantó sus palillos y una suave sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

—Jirou, ¿tú crees en el destino?

El francés levantó una ceja.

—¿El destino?

—A veces la vida es tan curiosa que parecería que de verdad existe una cosa como el destino. Fidio decía que haberse encontrado con Urupa era parte de su destino. Me pregunto… —pausó un momento y la sonrisa leve de sus labios no se desvaneció. Contempló la mesa y parpadeó una vez. Volvió a levantar los ojos—. Sí fui a Praga. Pero no me lo encontré a él.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque fui a buscar a otra persona.

* * *

Koujirou, en su día de llegada a Praga, fue y se sentó en la barra del primer bar llamativo que se había encontrado. El bar tenía un nombre en español y afuera había un Lamborghini estacionado, al que no había podido resistir tomar una fotografía. Así que se sentó ahí, en la barra, solitario, y pidió una cerveza, la cual no tardó en llegar. La música se le antojaba a ritmos latinos y las voces en español canturreaban desde las bocinas. Genda sonrió alegre con aquel ambiente y entonces recorrió los alrededores un poco con los ojos. Alguien acababa de sentarse a un par de lugares de él, pero Genda jamás habría pensado que eso tendría alguna importancia.

Excepto que la tuvo, y bastante.

Excepto que fue, básicamente, el momento más importante de aquel viaje entero.

Genda se quedó de piedra cuando vio al chico ahí sentado y lo reconoció de inmediato. Parpadeó sin poder creerlo, porque mira, no esperaba que aquello fuese tan fácil. En realidad, él había ido a esa ciudad sabiendo que había una probabilidad de que jamás encontrara lo que buscaba.

Pero ahí, a un par de lugares de él, con el cabello del color de las flores de espuela de caballero y los ojos negros como las noches, Rococo Urupa se había sentado y había pedido con tranquilidad un coctel. Genda no podía creerlo. Miró a su alrededor como si intentara encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que esto que acababa de suceder tenía lógica alguna. Que no era una extraña broma del universo.

Genda volvió a enfocar los ojos en el moreno. Rococo debió haber notado su mirada insistente, porque le miró de lado y le sonrió con levedad. Genda apretó su cerveza en la mano y se levantó, encaminándose hacia él. Rococo le observó y bebió un sorbo de su vaso recién recibido, sin cambiar de expresión. Genda se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Los ojos de Rococo eran tal como Fidio se los había descrito. Eran una especie de joya, dos trozos de obsidiana grandes y profundos, expresivos como si relataran a modo de pergaminos escritos todo lo que habían visto durante su vida y todos los motivos que habían tenido para llorar. Koujirou se sintió magnetizado por esos ojos. Será que, quizá, sí era bueno para leer los ojos, después de todo, y aquello no había sido sólo un bizarro efecto alterno de la mariguana.

—Bien, también, gracias. ¿Vienes seguido aquí?

El africano negó con la cabeza.

—No, decidí entrar aquí esta noche. Mañana tengo una fiesta de despedida porque en dos días me voy a otra ciudad, así que decidí pasar una última noche solo —volvió a mirarle, y Koujirou entendió la insinuación tras esos ojos. Que Rococo en realidad no pretendía estar tan solo.

—Entonces debe ser obra del destino que te haya encontrado aquí, porque yo acabo de llegar. Si no hubiese sido hoy, jamás nos habríamos encontrado.

Rococo rio.

—¿Intentas conquistarme con eso? Ya me lo han dicho antes. Aunque tú suenas bastante más sincero, tengo que admitirlo.

Genda sonrió.

—Soy sincero, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.

Rococo le miró un momento, con el vaso flotando frente a su rostro. Genda le miró de vuelta y por un instante temió que Urupa le reconociera. Temió que Fidio alguna vez le hubiese mostrado fotos de él, o que lo hubiese visto entre sus contactos de Redbook. Temió que Urupa supiera quién era él y exactamente lo que hacía ahí.

—Tienes lindos ojos —dijo Urupa y entonces se volteó para beber un sorbo de su vaso. Genda sintió tanta tristeza en sus palabras, tanta tristeza en su mirada, tanta tristeza en los labios que se bebieron el alcohol. Sintió a un Rococo Urupa tan triste y deshecho que supo que él tenía que estar ahí, que esto era lo correcto. Que quizá no existían las coincidencias y él había conocido a Fidio en Ámsterdam tan sólo por este momento.

—Gracias. Tú también, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Como quieras llamarme. Pero se supone que Urupa. A la gente le gusta inventarme apodos —sonrió vacuamente. Genda asintió.

—Yo soy… P-Peter, mucho gusto —le extendió la mano y Urupa se la tomó con una mirada sabionda, una que hacía evidente que había notado su extraño nerviosismo al decir su "propio" nombre.

Koujirou no quería que le reconociera. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento que Urupa supiera quien era él le causaba una especie de ansiedad. No debía saberlo.

—¿De dónde eres, Peter?

—De Budapest, ¿y tú? ¿Eres de aquí?

Rococo negó con la cabeza.

—Vengo de África.

Genda ladeó la cabeza.

—África es un continente grande, ¿de dónde exactamente?

Rococo sonrió.

—De un país del que estoy seguro que no has escuchado jamás, se llama Cotarl.

Genda elevó las cejas.

—Pues supones mal —Rococo le miró—, resulta que sé bastante sobre Cotarl. Sé que les gusta el fútbol y que se dedican principalmente a la agricultura, ¿no es así?

Rococo frunció el ceño, los labios levemente separados como con sorpresa. Genda le regresó la mirada. Entonces, de un momento a otro, Rococo estaba besándolo.

Koujirou no supo qué hacer. Los labios de Urupa eran cálidos y demandantes, eran espléndidos, tan hábiles como los suyos, y Genda levantó las manos para enterrarlas en el cabello oscuro y hundir su rostro en el ajeno, respondiendo fervientemente al beso.

Esto le traía a la mente unos extraños recuerdos.

Entraron al apartamento de Urupa no mucho tiempo después. Rococo le guio tranquilamente como quien hacía esto todos los días. Se disculpó por el desorden y estado del apartamento, que estaba ya todo empaquetado en maletas o cajas debido a su próxima partida. Genda observó el lugar, sintiendo una extraña sensación de nostalgia como si él mismo fuese el que estaba perdiendo algo. Se sentó en el mueble y Rococo fue a buscarle una cerveza, la cual le ofreció galantemente antes de ponerse a dedicarle caricias suaves en el cabello y a besarle un poco el cuello. A Genda la piel se le erizaba, los sentidos se le nublaban. Había una parte de él que habría llegado tan lejos como Rococo lo hubiese querido y sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia porque, a final de cuentas, Rococo estaba soltero y sin compromisos, igual que él, esa era la verdad.

Pero sentía que traicionaba a alguien.

Por eso, tras un rato, dejó la botella de su cerveza sobre la mesa y cuando Urupa quiso recostarlo sobre el mueble, besándole y empujándole levemente del hombro, Genda de pronto alejó el rostro y se volteó en otra dirección. Urupa, tomado desprevenido por el gesto, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? No me digas que viniste hasta aquí para arrepentirte ahora, ¿tienes novio o algo así?

Genda supo que Rococo probablemente se sabía de memoria los motivos que tendrían las personas para dudar de cosas como estas. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso, ¿podemos hablar?

Levantando una ceja, Rococo se separó de él, sentándose en su lado del mueble y mirándolo sin mucha amabilidad. Genda le miró nervioso.

—Lo lamento. Te mentí antes. Mi nombre no es Peter, me llamo Koujirou. Koujirou Genda, no sé si F… si… si has escuchado sobre mí.

No se atrevió a pronunciar aquel nombre. Urupa le miró atentamente.

—Sabía que te me hacías conocido —murmuró. No sonaba enojado, pero tampoco particularmente alegre. Sonaba completamente apagado—. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno —Rococo se acomodó en su lugar y tras un par de segundos se levantó y fue a la cocina. Regresó con una cerveza en manos, la cual abrió para él. Koujirou tomó también su propia cerveza abandonada, porque adivinó que quizá los dos iban a necesitarlo—. Déjame entonces contarte lo que pasó. Fidio estaba teniendo una relación a mis espaldas con un tipo como de cuarenta años que además era líder de una red criminal aquí en Praga, así que cuando el tipo se dio cuenta de que Fidio lo estaba engañando –_conmigo_–, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y lo asesinó de una forma grotesca. Listo, ahí lo tienes. Esa es la historia de lo que pasó. Si era lo que necesitabas saber, entonces me alegro de que hayas conseguido aquello por lo que viniste. Si te quieres quedar aquí esta noche, hazlo, no me interesa mucho, de cualquier forma ya no es mi apartamento. Yo me voy nuevamente al bar —tras decir eso, se empinó lo que quedaba de cerveza y regresó a la cocina para dejar la botella vacía. Después regresó a la sala, recuperando su abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. Genda se puso de pie.

—Espera, por favor —pero Rococo no se detuvo y fue a buscar sus llaves—, quisiera hablar contigo —Rococo se echó una bufanda y tomó su celular. Genda caminó hasta interponerse entre él y la salida—, no vine para indagar en lo que le pasó a Fidio como un morboso. Vine aquí porque… —calló. Rococo estaba prestándole atención únicamente porque en ese instante no tenía opción—. ¿Puedes quedarte, por favor? —pidió.

Rococo lucía tan enojado y Genda ni siquiera entendía por qué. Se preguntaba si el enojo era verdaderamente hacia él, por haberle recordado aquello que le dolía tanto, o si era hacia Fidio, por dolerle tanto.

Rococo hizo amago de pasar a un lado de él. Genda le tapó el paso con un brazo y los ojos negros se clavaron en sus ojos azules. Genda se hizo hacia adelante y posó los labios sobre los de Rococo, quien, sorprendido, se separó y se hizo hacia atrás.

—¡No me beses!

Pero Genda salvó fácilmente la breve distancia entre ellos, le tomó de los brazos y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios. Y, con la fuerza que tenía, porque si bien Rococo era tan alto como él, no era igual de musculoso, lo empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarle con fiereza. Urupa gimió entre sus labios y las manos del húngaro se alejaron de sus brazos para dirigirse a otros lugares, Rococo se aferró a él.

La madrugada entró a la vieja habitación de Urupa con sus luces de farolas y de luna entretejiéndose entre las cortinas corridas. Urupa miraba hacia afuera, sentado sobre la cama, mientras que Koujirou miraba hacia el techo, recostado y tapado del vientre para abajo por las sábanas. Tras un rato, Koujirou se levantó para sentarse también y observó al africano en silencio. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello. Urupa le miró.

—¿A qué viniste exactamente? —inquirió. Koujirou bajó la mano y sumergió sus ojos en los suyos, a pesar de que apenas podía verlos dentro de la oscuridad.

—Le prometí a Fidio que jamás me olvidaría de ti.

—¿Y? ¿Eso qué significa?

—No lo sé. Significa que tú formas parte de mi vida para siempre y ahora yo también formo parte de tu vida para siempre, ¿no es así?

Se miraron un momento, Rococo sin poder comprender y Genda buscando las palabras para continuar.

—Fidio me dijo que tú eras el amor de su vida.

Urupa bufó. Desvió el rostro.

—Pues vaya manera de tratar al "amor de su vida". Me engañó e hizo que lo mataran. Me dejó aquí. Es un idiota que ni siquiera merece mis lágrimas.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, ¿no lo crees? ¿Cómo podía yo ser el amor de su vida si me hizo todas esas cosas? Me hizo tanto daño y…

Había vuelto a dirigir el rostro a Genda, a poner sus orbes de ónix en él. Pero calló y bajó la mirada. Nuevamente volteó al rostro y se concentró en sus piernas, en sus rodillas, en sus manos. Con el brillo de la luz que entraba de afuera, Genda vio las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

—Jamás lo voy a entender y sé que tú tampoco. Y sé que eso te duele más a ti de lo que yo jamás podré comprender. Pero sé que Fidio te adoraba. Lo sé, porque la manera en que hablaba de ti es la manera en la que la gente tan sólo puede hablar de aquello que les ha hecho verdaderamente felices. Fidio te adoraba y necesito que creas eso. Necesito que lo sepas. Quizá es por eso que vine hasta aquí. Y no es casualidad que te haya encontrado en el único día en el que podría haberlo hecho, antes de siquiera ponerme a buscarte. O quizá sí lo es, yo que sé. Pero… —pausó un leve momento y bajó los ojos—. Creo que me resulta tan deprimente pensar que, después de amarse tanto, esto es lo que queda de ustedes dos. Fidio me dijo que aunque tú jamás hubieses andado con él, de todas formas habrías seguido siendo el amor de su vida. Y sé que, si él ahora pudiese cambiar algo, una sola cosa, esa sería que tú le hubieses querido tanto como él te quiso a ti. Porque entonces tú no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto.

Un sollozo suave salió de Rococo, y luego el africano se abrazó a sus piernas y ocultó el rostro, llorando con amargura y en silencio, bañado por las sombras y la calidez del cuarto. Genda le observó un momento antes de levantar las manos y tomarle de los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Rococo lloró sobre su pecho el resto de la noche.

* * *

—¿A quién fuiste a buscar? —inquirió Sakuma, metiéndose un camaroncito a la boca. A su derecha reposaba una dulce soda flotante de vainilla a medio beber, a la cual Genda había calificado como "perfectamente imbebible".

—A otra persona que conocía. Fidio dejó de vivir en Praga, regresó a Roma y aún no tuve oportunidad de visitarle —sonrió con un leve desánimo y Sakuma evitó fruncir el ceño ante lo incomprensible del gesto. Supuso que algo Koujirou no estaba diciéndole y no estaba en posición de indagar. Del mismo modo en que Koujirou no había indagado aún sobre las marcas en su cuerpo. Los dos tenían permitidos sus secretos y tristezas, los dos eran mundos aparte que tan sólo colisionaban de vez en cuando para olvidarse un rato de que el resto del universo existía.

—Bueno, ya lo harás. Tiempo es lo que sobra. Vida es lo que falta.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso —dijo, y levantó su té como si brindara con él, bebiendo después un sorbo—. Pero no me respondiste, ¿tú crees en el destino?

Sakuma apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano y observó al otro. Removió el contenido de su soda flotante con la pajilla.

—¿Pensar que todo ya está predestinado? ¿Qué me estoy moviendo en una dirección específica designada por Dios o el universo? No lo sé. No lo creo, pero quién sabe. Nadie puede saber las cosas verdaderamente importantes sobre la vida.

—También estoy de acuerdo con eso —sonrió—, pero yo sí creo en él —confesó, y después clavó sus ojos azules en el ojo ámbar de Sakuma—. Tal vez es cosa mía. Estoy de acuerdo en que es posible que no a todos les hayan pasado el tipo de cosas que a mí me han pasado que me hacen pensar que las cosas de verdad tienen una especie de gran determinante. Que de verdad cada paso que doy me lleva hasta un lugar en el que tengo que estar, ¿nunca has sentido eso? ¿Cómo si el conjunto de experiencias y coincidencias de tu vida parecieran haberse sumado a un bien mayor? ¿Tanto las buenas como las malas? —Jirou le observó con atención, escudriñando los rincones de sus ojos con su pupila ámbar. Tardó un breve momento en responder.

—No lo sé.

Genda sonrió.

—Yo pienso que, si no te hubieses sentido mal aquel día, jamás me habrías volteado siquiera a ver.

Sakuma le miró con sorpresa y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Soy el tipo de persona que a ti no te interesa. Si no fuese porque ese día te sentiste mal…

—Lo dices como si hubieses sido un mero consuelo, Koujirou. No lo digas de esa forma.

El húngaro le miró.

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo y volvió a sonreír—, yo sé lo que fui, Jirou, y está bien. Cuando lo pienso, si esta ciudad no te hubiese dado ninguna tristeza, entonces habrías sido el mismo Sakuma Jirou de siempre. Y no te habrías fijado en un patán ególatra, vanidoso y superficial como yo. Yo supe desde el principio que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo. Pero hizo falta que te rompieran un poco el corazón para que fueras capaz de dejarme entrar a tu vida. Eso es lo que pienso, ¿y si ese chico alemán jamás hubiese venido a Dijon? Entonces Sakuma Jirou jamás le habría prestado atención a Genda Koujirou. No estaríamos ahora sentados en esta mesa —Koujirou le sonrió cariñosamente y Sakuma sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose. Aunque no le había hablado claramente a Genda sobre lo que había pasado con Ichirouta, al parecer no había existido nunca la necesidad. Genda se había dado cuenta desde el principio.

—¿Cómo te pones a decir cosas así en un lugar como este?

Genda rio un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué importa. Esta gente no nos conoce y para cuando se vayan no se acordarán de nosotros ni de una sola de las palabras que dijimos.

Jirou le miró con entera incomprensión, confundido, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto.

—De acuerdo —musitó tras un momento, aún con su expresión confundida—, supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad al destino. Digamos que el destino es el que puso todos estos deliciosos camarones en mi tazón —bajó la mirada y tomó uno de ellos. Se lo metió a la boca porque, en ese momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer para ocupar sus labios un momento y no tener que decir nada más. Genda continuó sonriendo con diversión.

—Entonces sí que te ha tocado un destino bastante amable —se burló, y Sakuma le miró enojado, siendo que era Genda el que estaba hablando de cosas ridículas y Sakuma el que intentaba seguirle la corriente—. A mí el destino me ha puesto un Jirou enfrente que está dispuesto a creer en lo que yo creo así mis creencias no hagan nada más relevante que ponerle camarones en el tazón —la expresión de Jirou se suavizó—, mi destino es el más gentil de todos.

—Eres un idiota.

—Ya lo sé. Pero soy un idiota que te quiere a su lado. Una vez alguien me dijo que debía buscar a alguien que luciera como mi ciudad favorita y últimamente he pensado que tú te pareces bastante a Varsovia y que, si pudiera vivir en Varsovia, sería bastante feliz.

Sakuma se quedó callado. Sus párpados se separaron todo lo posible y sus labios se quedaron rectos y estáticos.

¿Qué acababa Genda de decir?

El húngaro siguió sonriendo.

—No te preocupes. No tenemos que ir a Varsovia. Podemos quedarnos en Dijon. Tan sólo quería que lo supieras. Si las cosas no funcionan con el señor Düsselden, me gustaría que consideraras intentar algo conmigo.

Y Genda siguió entonces comiendo, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese algo muy normal. Sakuma estaba anonadado.

La lluvia por fin se detuvo.

* * *

… _You could be my favourite place  
I've ever been (…)_

_I could love you more than love could (…)_

_I could love you more than life…_

_(… Tú podrías ser mi lugar favorito  
De todos aquellos en los que he estado (…)_

_Podría amarte más de lo que el amor podría (…)_

_Podría amarte más que a la vida…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Varsovia rota y reparada. Invadida y recuperada. Destruida y reconstruida. Con cicatrices perennes. _**

**_Todos sabemos que Fidio se merecía un poco más, así que quise hacerle un capítulo en el que saliera como algo más que un personaje de fondo. Hay muchas dudas que quizá nunca se resuelvan porque así es la vida a veces._**

**_Peter, por cierto, es el nombre del amigo húngaro en el que he basado al personaje de Genda. Mis mejores recuerdos de él son los panqueques con queso blanco y ron que nos preparaba de vez en cuando sólo porque sí y esa vez que me salvó de un tipo que me persiguió por la calle a las 3AM, para después proceder a darme un trago de uno de los alcoholes más violentos que he probado en la vida con motivo de su cumpleaños. Y bueno, todos necesitamos un Peter en nuestras vidas._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer._**

**_Nos vemos (espero) mañana!_**


	119. Song 119: Conversation 16

**Notas de la Autora: **Quería disculparme porque tengo un tiempo sin responder reviews, lo haré pronto. Los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 119. Conversation 16**

(/watch?v=wg5geyUlU4Y)

Era la primera nevada del año y su silencio era terrible. Las cascadas de nieve caían con fuerza al suelo, como pequeñas estrellas fugaces estrellándose y amontonándose sobre él. Era de noche, la una de la mañana, y caía la primera nevada del año acompañada de una taza de café caliente que respiraba sobre la ventana, abandonada penosamente sobre una mesita cuyo reflejo pálido centelleaba opaco entre el cristal, de cuyo otro lado el cielo se miraba atacando a la tierra con su aguacero de frío. Gazelle contemplaba silentemente, los ojos en los cristales devolviéndole la mirada. Estaba tan oscuro con los rayos blancos atravesando la noche. Adentro estaba moderadamente cálido porque acababa de encender la calefacción. Su cabello estaba deshecho –¿cuándo sería la última vez que se había preocupado por él? Le preocupaban más los mechones de sangre que se veían a menudo atrapados entre sus dedos– y parecería que pronto empezaría a desprenderse tal como los copos de nieve de afuera, cayendo mudo sobre un suelo vacío que se lo devoraría a la primera oportunidad.

Gazelle detestaba la nieve, realmente lo hacía, y no podía quitar la mirada de ella, como si en esta noche en particular la odiara más que nunca –_"vete, por favor"_–, como si quisiera rogarle que no viniera a depositarse aquí cargada con sus malos augurios –_"por favor"_–_._ Del pasillo no venía sonido alguno, ni de la sala ni de la cocina. Gazelle se había olvidado de cambiar las flores del comedor y el agua estaba verdosa, llena de trozos resbaladizos de quiensabequé que se habían desprendido de los tallos de las flores acumulándose desagradablemente en el fondo. Los pétalos blancos estaban marchitos y arrugados, tristes sobre el borde del florero, deprimidos como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de su propia muerte, de su propio destino ominoso. Noche, una de la mañana, y no había sonido. Tal como eran normalmente las unas de las mañanas. Gazelle sostenía en una mano un vaso de agua, en la otra una tira de pastillas. Se abrió la puerta del baño (la segunda a la derecha del pasillo, entre la de Osamu que estaba primero y la de Hiroto y Gazelle que estaba al fondo, frente a la de Ryuuji) y enseguida el apartamento volvió a llenarse de silencio porque los pasos de Hiroto sobre el suelo eran tan fantasmagóricos que no sonaban a nada. El pelirrojo apareció al final del pasillo donde Gazelle le esperaba con la mirada, remedios en mano, y el aroma de su malestar casi llegaba hasta Gazelle –o así lo sentía él, se sentía tan mal que tenía que ser que podían verlo todos, _sentirlo _todos–, sulfurando desde su estómago rebelde y deteniéndose en su garganta que se inflaba, asqueada –asqueada de sí mismo, quería _vomitarse _a sí mismo, sacar a todo Hiroto y dejarlo irse a través del agua del baño–, e incapaz, por el momento, de generar palabras coherentes.

Fuusuke no las necesitaba. Hacía mucho que había dejado de necesitarlas. Lo que Fuusuke necesitaba era saber cómo curar a la gente, cómo evitar que todos se fueran al demonio igual que Burn. Cómo reparar en vez de romper. Así que, con manos débiles, diminutas, fatigadas, entregaba los que esperaba que ayudaran a calmar aunque sea un poquito el malestar del pelirrojo –_"que le ayude, por favor"_–y Hiroto los tomaría entre manos sabiendo que no iban a servirle de nada, porque no es que estuviese enfermo. Es que él mismo se había convertido en el virus que agobiaba a su cuerpo y no había nada qué hacer al respecto. La única solución sería quitarle toda la piel, quizá, o sacarle todos los órganos. O borrarle todos los pensamientos o extinguirle todas las palabras. La solución era destruirlo. Pero Fuusuke no quería. Fuusuke jamás lo haría. Fuusuke quería saber cómo hacer lo contrario. Cómo reconstruir. Cómo armar de vuelta. Cómo volver a envolverlo en una piel que le gustara.

El peliblanco se refugió en sus brazos. Le abrazó suave, suavemente, tanto así que Hiroto casi no podía sentirle. Hiroto no sabía si era su imaginación, pero Fuusuke parecía irreal como una alucinación: su cuerpo no producía calor, su espalda no se movía con su respiración, sus manos no se sentían en su espalda y su cabello no le hacía cosquillas en ninguna parte. Era como si abrazara nada, un montón de nada con forma y movimientos, con sonido a veces y con mirada, pero nada más. Lo abrazó más fuerte, de manera torpe por tener las manos ocupadas por el vaso con agua y las pastillas. Lo abrazó con más fuerza de la que un cuerpo tan frágil debería poder soportar, se hundió en su hombro, los ojos fruncidos, y aspiró con dificultad, lágrimas resbalando fácil y acostumbradamente por sus ojos. Hiroto movía las manos, las muñecas y los brazos sobre este cuerpo delgado. Acariciaba el costado de su cabeza con la suya, necesitándolo como la tierra necesita al sol y como las mareas necesitan a la luna. Fuusuke no hacía nada más que aspirar su malestar, su enfermedad, su dolor, sus pensamientos asqueados y marchitos como las flores, el horror dentro de su vientre y las células volcadas contra sí mismas.

Fuusuke le entendía porque él se había sentido así siempre. Él entendía lo que era sufrir de esta manera. Él sabía lo que era sentir que se había fallado tanto que no había manera de devolver el camino andado. Sabía que Hiroto quizá no volvería a ser el mismo. Sabía que todo lo que tantos años de una vida injusta no habían logrado hoy día, quizá, por fin había ocurrido.

Fuusuke recordaba vívidamente los eventos del lunes veintidós de octubre (los del día anterior parecían un sueño trazado a retazos, pero el veintidós estaba claro). Tobitaka Seiya había llegado temprano al hospital donde él había dormido. Le había hecho sentarse en un espacio del hospital en el que no había nadie y donde no alcanzaban a ver las cámaras de seguridad. Entonces había procedido a decirle exactamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y todo lo que él tenía que hacer.

"_Es la única forma de proteger a Kiyama. De otro modo, él irá también a la cárcel, como cómplice", _le dijo, y Fuusuke le había regresado la mirada horrorizado.

"_Pero Hiroto jamás aceptará hacer algo así"._

"_Y por eso te lo digo a ti. Tú eres el único que puede entender lo importante que es esto y el único que puede convencerlo"._

Tobitaka le había mirado con una intensidad terrible y avasalladora como si le conociera y comprendiera de principio a fin. Como si supiera cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza y entendiera que él era la persona, después de Ryuuji, que más haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por proteger a Hiroto. Y asintió, comprendiendo bien que no había otra opción. Que tendría que hacer todo lo posible. El cuerpo se le estrujaba adentro y quizá a Tobitaka también, pero los dos estaban dispuestos a hacer estos sacrificios.

Cuando el más alto se fue, Gazelle se preguntó por qué Tobitaka intentaba protegerlos a ellos. Por qué, mientras tiraba por la borda a Saginuma y a Midorikawa, siendo que quienes a Tobitaka le importaban realmente eran los dos últimos. Terminó por concluir que era una especie de lealtad transferida: ya no había nada que Tobitaka pudiera hacer ni por Saginuma ni por Midorikawa, así que tan sólo le quedaba intentar proteger a las personas a las que ellos dos habrían querido proteger. Y por eso supo que, pasara lo que pasara, Hiroto tenía que hacer lo que Tobitaka había dicho.

Y Hiroto lo había hecho. Había requerido mucha persuasión, ruegos, convencimiento, casi casi chantaje _–"si tú te vas, ¿qué voy a hacer yo, Hiroto? ¿Qué podría hacer sin ti?_–_, _para que Hiroto finalmente cediera y aceptara.

Pero hacer eso había envenenado el alma de Hiroto.

"_Saginuma Osamu queda condenado a nueve años de prisión"._

Apenas el juicio había terminado, Hiroto había corrido a los baños del edificio y se había desmoronado en uno de los módulos, sacando de su cuerpo su vergüenza y su tristeza. Había llorado y se había jalado el cabello rojo y solo tras largos minutos había tenido las fuerzas para salir y enjuagarse la cara y la boca con el agua fría del lavamanos. Fuusuke había esperado pacientemente frente a la puerta entreabierta del módulo. Kidou Yuuto les había esperado, también, afuera del baño, junto a la puerta, y cuando habían salido no les había hecho ninguna pregunta innecesaria y estúpida como _si estaban bien _o si _necesitaban algo _–¿qué podrían necesitar sino una vida nueva?–, sino que simplemente había inquirido que querían hacer y les había ofrecido llevarlos en su automóvil. Terminaron yendo a comer algo. Yuuto les invitó y él pagó, pero Hiroto apenas había tocado su plato y terminó pidiendo que se lo envolvieran para llevar. Ese día había acabado brumoso y caliente como un mal sueño en una media tarde calurosa. Se acostaron a dormir sintiendo que el silencio del apartamento ahora semi vacío era demasiado oprimente y Hiroto, a media noche, se había levantado y había llorado amargamente hasta el amanecer.

Tres días, eso había sido hacía apenas tres días y ahora caía la primera nevada del año, revolcándose afuera, terrible y pesada como una montaña cayéndoseles encima a pedazos. Más tarde se sentarían en la mesa a tomar café y las flores marchitas les saludarían desde el florero, muertas y tristes, igual que ellos, igual que la vida.

Vida, vida, vida. Si tan sólo tuvieran un poco más, o un poco menos, o una un poco diferente. Si tan sólo Gazelle no hubiese existido nunca y Hiroto no se hubiese enamorado de él, si tan sólo Burn no hubiese intentado matarlo por celos, si tan solo Midorikawa no hubiese estado solo esa noche en esa calle, si tan solo Tobitaka hubiese podido ayudarles un poco más… El café era caliente y se desvanecía en forma de humo por el aire acariciándoles la piel. Su aroma era exquisito. Fuusuke sabía que cuando sacara las flores del florero y tirara el agua, las cosas grumosas del fondo apestarían muchísimo, y quizá era uno de los motivos por los que no se había animado a hacerlo –ese o que no tenía ganas de salir a comprar flores. Porque las últimas flores que habían comprado habían sido para Midorikawa y…–.

El café olía bien. La noche olía a vacío y silencio. La nieve, aún con toda su furia, no hacía sonido alguno al caer al suelo y amontonarse sobre él. Era un espectáculo precioso y horrible. Engañoso. Se fueron a dormir, pero Fuusuke ya sabía que Hiroto no dormiría nada. Le hundió las manos en el cabello y la lengua en la boca y, tras un rato, Hiroto estaba encima de él, desnudo y suspirándole sobre la piel pálida, sus manos comiéndoselo con ansias. Al menos esto, al menos podían hacer esto, al menos olvidarse por unos minutos de que estaban tan solos y el mundo estaba tan mal.

* * *

… _You're the only thing I ever want anymore  
We live on coffee and flowers  
Try not to wonder what the weather will be  
I figured out what we're missing  
I tell you miserable things after you are asleep…_

_(… Eres lo único que quiero de ahora en adelante  
Vivimos a base de café y flores  
Intentando no preguntarnos cómo estará el clima  
Descubrí qué es lo que nos hace falta  
Te digo cosas miserables después de que te has dormido...)_


	120. Song 120: Hatefuck

**Notas de la Autora: **Mis queridos lectores, resistan un poquito más, que a este huracán ya se le ven los últimos vientos :) gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 120. Hatefuck**

(/watch?v=HOnSO7vJCTg)

Aphrodi nunca borró el nombre de Edgar de la lista de personas que tenían permitido visitarle en el edificio. Sentado en uno de los almohadones de la sala, veía, bajo la luz de una vela temblorosa, a la botella de vino recién abierta. Una copa estaba cerca de él. La otra fue jalada y levantada por Edgar, sentado enfrente. El vino se perdió tras sus labios de porcelana mientras los ojos escarlatas del rubio le contemplaban. La copa volvió a depositarse en la mesa y los ojos se encontraron. La expresión en el rostro del inglés se veía ensombrecida por la oscuridad del apartamento, la luz de la vela apenas le acariciaba la piel, matizándole sombras extrañas, imprecisas y temporales. No era posible distinguir sus intenciones en sus facciones. Aphrodi sospechaba, muy apenas, que tampoco sería posible distinguir aquello ni bajo una luz brillante y clara como la que azotaba las costas griegas. Lo sospechaba y lo rumiaba pero quizá en ese momento le daba un poco igual. Quizá era el vino lo que lo tenía tan tranquilo o quizá era que Edgar era, en el mundo, la menor de sus preocupaciones actuales. Además, ellos estaban bien, ¿no? Y Edgar había dicho que había venido porque estaba preocupado por él. Había escuchado lo de Tsunami. _Temía _por él.

—¿Realmente jamás lo sospechaste?

Aphrodi bajó el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

—No puede ser verdad, Edgar.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes afirmar eso? Apenas lo conoces, Terumi.

El griego sintió algo extraño dentro. Una especie de pequeña explosión hecha de electricidad que se expandió por su pecho. Tsunami le había dicho o dado a entender muchas veces que bajo ningún motivo debería poder confiar en Edgar, porque Edgar había demostrado ser completamente diferente a la persona que había mostrado durante su relación.

¿Acaso Edgar iba a decirle lo mismo con respecto a Jousuke?

—Sé que tres meses no es mucho tiempo…

—Es poquísimo, Terumi. Es nada.

Las palabras de Edgar eran tan firmes y terminantes que era difícil tener fuerza para rebatirlas. En esa noche en particular, Terumi no tenía fuerzas para nada.

—Quizá tienes razón.

—Sé que lo sabes, en el fondo.

Edgar se puso de pie. Caminó y se sentó en el almohadón que estaba a la derecha del griego y entonces le hundió la mano a un costado del rostro, bajo el cabello. Terumi se estremeció y le miró.

—Te he extrañado mucho.

—No me digas algo así, Edgar, por favor… —resbalaron lágrimas por sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo. Su ruptura con Tsunami –y el desengaño del australiano, también–, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente y además _el vino_ lo tenían terriblemente sensible. Edgar levantó la mano libre para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿o no? Ese tipo nunca fue la persona indicada para ti.

—Edgar, tú… me engañaste —como si al pronunciarlo lo recordara, se movió para alejarse de la mano de Edgar que le acariciaba. Bajó el rostro. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo—. Además, estás saliendo con alguien, ¿no es así?

—¿Y si nos olvidamos de los errores del pasado?

Terumi levantó los ojos. Vio los ojos de mar. Edgar se movió para acercarse más a él, sentándose sobre el suelo, cerca. Terumi sentía su piel erizándose, temblores breves y extraños recorriendo su cuerpo. No sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o anhelo, ¿quería o no quería que Edgar le tocara? Era cierto que tantas cosas habían pasado, pero era también cierto que, en teoría, él ya no era novio de Tsunami.

—No, pero, ¿qué hay de ese chico? ¿El castaño? ¿Con el que fuiste al cine al aire libre? —Edgar levantó una ceja. Terumi se sonrojó—. Fui ahí con Jousuke y te vi.

—Oh —Edgar rio como si aquello fuese cualquier cosa. Negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Salimos un poco pero no funcionó. Al parecer sentía algo por otra persona… y creo que yo también.

Su mirada de vidrio y hielo era hipnótica como olas en el mar. Era suave y fuerte a la vez, rítmica, fresca, exquisita. Intensa, profunda. Terumi apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que los labios del otro ya estaban sobre los suyos, y pronto se vio envuelto en algo que no sabía qué era, en un estupor severo de confusión y emociones encontradas. ¿Quería o no quería? ¿Quería o no quería?

Edgar estaba chupando su cuello con fuerza, succionando y mordiendo de manera animal y demandante. Su camisa estaba levantada para dar paso a la mano grande del inglés sobre su pecho, la otra estaba enfrentándose al cierre de sus pantalones. Terumi no sabía si quería o no quería, pero repentinamente sintió una extraña desesperación… una sensación de que no importaba si quería o no quería, sino que, simplemente, no _podía _elegir.

¿Era cierto? Si intentaba alejar a Edgar de él, si le pedía que se detuviera, si le decía que esto no era lo que quería, ¿Edgar se detendría? Los labios ya estaban en uno de sus pezones y su camisa estaba tirada a un lado, y una mano estaba… sobre su piel. Sobre él. En su entrepierna, moviéndose y…

Sintió terror, sintió puro y real pánico, ácido y líquido como veneno.

—No, Edgar —no sabía ni cómo alejarse de él ahora que le había dejado acercarse tanto, pero Edgar se detuvo repentinamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, cerca, terriblemente cerca. Retiró sus manos de él.

—¿No qué? —cuestionó. Terumi no veía sus labios, solo sus ojos, porque tan cerca estaba, pero había en sus labios una sonrisa como si algo le divirtiera. Terumi parpadeó una vez.

—Por favor, no quiero hacer esto, no ahora. No… es el momento. Yo lo quiero a él, Edgar, realmente lo hago y… por favor, no puedo, no…

Movió los ojos hacia un lado y éstos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. Escuchó a Edgar suspirar. Después sintió sus labios sobre su frente, tan tranquilamente, así como se posa una mariposa sobre una flor.

—¿Quieres a un asesino?

Edgar no se alejó. Terumi cerró los ojos. No encontró el valor para rebatirle, para decirle que él no creía que Tsunami realmente hubiese hecho lo que se decía que había hecho. Sentía que su opinión no era válida, que Edgar tenía la razón y él no podía oponérsele. No podía atreverse.

—Si pudiera no hacerlo… —susurró. Edgar le besó la mejilla. Eran tan suaves y delicados sus besos, tan preciosos, que Terumi no podía evitar sentirse confortado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y los levantó, hallando a Edgar igual de cerca que antes, con la misma presencia abrumadora. Cerró los ojos. Se acercó. Le besó los labios, probando, intentando. La lengua de Edgar se hizo camino dentro de él rápidamente. Sus manos volvieron a él. Le ahogaban, le ahogaban, le cortaban la respiración, le robaban el aliento… ¿era esto querer? ¿Era esto desear? ¿O era mero miedo? ¿Era mero terror?

—Vamos a tu cuarto, Teru —susurró Edgar en su oído y Terumi se sintió superado por su voz, sus palabras, su presencia en su vida y sobre su cuerpo. Asintió suavemente y se puso de pie. Caminaron hacia la habitación. Edgar le hizo sentarse sobre la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa frente a él. La luz plata de la luna caía sobre su piel; su cabello largo, hoy no recogido, se balanceaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo, una cascada descendiendo, un río que se precipitaba hacia abajo. Terumi llevó sus manos rápidamente a sus pantalones para desabrochárselos él mismo, los bajó, retiró lo demás, Edgar estaba hambriento de él y Terumi llevó sus labios al cuerpo opuesto.

No sabía lo que hacía, no lo entendía. Quería olvidarse de Edgar, quería olvidarse de Jousuke, quería que todo le dejara de doler, quería…

No notó –tan perdido e idiotizado estaba, tan destazada su inteligencia a causa de emociones revoltosas–, el objeto metálico que cayó al suelo, envuelto en una funda de piel blanca que estaba ensartada en el cinturón de Edgar, en el momento en el que sus pantalones tocaron el suelo. No lo notó, y ayudó también que la piel, la tela y la alfombra amortiguaron el sonido y que del otro lado de la cama había mucha oscuridad porque la luz fresca de la ventana no llegaba hasta ahí. Terumi se entregó a aquel monstruo como si le debiera algo, como si le quisiera, como si en la piel del otro pudiese olvidarse de todo al menos por un rato. Y Edgar le tomó gustoso, excitado por este acto cruel, porque sabía que él era parte del motivo del sufrimiento de Terumi, y Terumi no sabía esto mientras se concedía a él, no sabía esto mientras lo complacía, ¿y cómo se sentiría cuando se enterara? ¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Cuánto sufriría?

Le encantaba, le fascinaba tanto que se ahogó en ese aliento y esos besos hasta casi el amanecer.

* * *

… _If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?  
If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?  
So many things that I would do if I had my way with you_

_I can keep secrets that I know that you want me_  
_You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me_  
_You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here…_

_(… Si pusiera mis manos alrededor de tus muñecas, ¿lucharías contra ellas?  
Si pusiera mis dedos en tu boca, ¿los morderías?  
Tantas cosas que haría si pudiera hacerte lo que quisiera_

_Puedo mantener en secreto que sé que me deseas  
Podrías hundir tus uñas en mi piel y no me detendrías  
Podrías retorcerte y gritar al aire pero nadie puede escucharte aquí…)_


	121. Song 121: Train

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 121. Train**

(/watch?v=r5-J3PFgjNg)

—Esas. Las verdes. Sí.

Goenji sostuvo entre manos las rosas de un verde brillante similar al color del césped saludable y recién cortado, o de los limones. Era un color curioso para unas rosas, pero en esta florería en especial tenían rosas de todos los colores imaginables. Eran un poco caras pero la calidad de sus tallos y pétalos era inigualable. Además, todos los ramos venían perfectamente preparados, envueltos en bonitas telas con bordados y sostenidos por listones cuyo color tuviera equilibrio con el tono de las rosas. Goenji venía comprando uno por semana desde hacía casi un mes. Tomó el ramo y se encaminó en dirección a su destino. Antes de llegar pasó a una heladería y compró dos helados de pistache. Por suerte el clima estaba tan frío que los helados soportarían sin problema su trayecto.

Cuando Goenji llegó al sitio, se encontró ahí a Hiroto Kiyama. Él levantó la mirada para verle. Goenji le ofreció el segundo helado y Hiroto lo tomó entre manos, agradeciendo con un asentimiento. Se lo veía exhausto, apenas recuperándose de las heridas que había sufrido hacía alrededor de tres semanas. Hiroto pasaba aquí el noventa por ciento de su tiempo libre en estos días como si no supiese qué más hacer con su vida. Gazelle, su novio, solía estar aquí acompañándolo excepto cuando tenía clases, como ahora. Así que Goenji y Hiroto se quedaban a menudo solos. Al principio Goenji le había dicho a Hiroto que no era necesario que viniera siempre, porque necesitaba descansar para recuperarse pronto. Hiroto le había respondido algo, no lo recordaba exactamente. Lo que recordaba bien era la mirada en esos ojos verdes cuando le había dicho aquello. Su mirada había dicho a gritos todo lo que fuera necesario decir. Goenji había entendido y le había dejado ser, porque supo que esta persona amaba a Ryuuji tanto como él.

Y quizá más.

Y quizá de maneras que él jamás podría sentir ni comprender.

Así que este era su tributo a Ryuuji, comer helados de su sabor favorito mientras compartían con él el espacio vital y adornaban el lugar con un florero lleno de rosas verdes que se cambiaban cada semana, rosas que –los dos habían estado de acuerdo en ello–, Ryuuji probablemente habría detestado y se las habría aventado libremente a la cara sin importarle cuanto esfuerzo y cariño hubiesen puesto ellos en elegirlas. Sí, porque Ryuuji siempre fue así y de alguna manera ese era uno de los motivos por el que esos dos idiotas lo querían tanto. Quizá cosas como esas eran los motivos más importantes para querer a las personas: cuando eran ellas mismas sin miedo. Tenía que ser, y Goenji y Hiroto disfrutaban a veces de charlar sobre Ryuuji, sobre cómo era él, sobre las cosas que decía, y sobre las cosas que diría si estuviese ahí –realmente– en ese momento, sobre cuál insulto de entre su amplia y estudiada gama elegiría para denominarlos. Y sonreirían, a pesar de todo, y a veces hasta se reirían. A Goenji le encantaba escuchar sobre Ryuuji de pequeño y no le causó demasiado conflicto enterarse de que Ryuuji y este pelirrojo alguna vez habían tenido una relación –quizá un poco de celos, sí, pero eso era todo–.

A veces los dos se quedaban callados y reflexionaban sencillamente, cada uno con sus propias ideas y pensamientos, con sus propios cuestionamientos y dudas y preocupaciones y miedos y…

Hiroto se había puesto anímicamente muy mal cuando el juicio de uno de sus amigos, Saginuma Osamu, había estado próximo. Y, en una ocasión en la que se habían quedado solos los dos, después de un largo silencio, el huérfano había levantado los ojos verdes –de un verde muy diferente al de las flores– y, viendo directamente a Shuuya, quien le había respondido a la mirada al notarlo, le había hecho, seriamente, una sola pregunta.

—¿Crees que él va a despertar?

Goenji le miró. No entendía por qué le hacía esa pregunta. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que esperaban? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que Hiroto venía pidiendo en todas sus oraciones desde que se había enterado del estado de Ryuuji? ¿Acaso no venían los dos todos los días a cada momento posible porque tenían la esperanza de que un día, al llegar, uno de los helados se lo terminase comiendo Ryuuji y no ninguno de ellos dos? ¿Acaso no estaban las flores ahí para que cuando Ryuuji se despertara los dos pudiesen comprobar su teoría de qué tanto las detestaba?

—Claro que va a despertar —respondió Goenji con una seguridad que no tenía. Tenía que decirlo, y qué mejor que decirlo en voz alta y qué mejor que decírselo a Hiroto, su mejor amigo. Qué mejor que esto para convencerse de que había probabilidades de que fuera cierto. Tenía que serlo. Pero Hiroto, al escucharlo… empezó a llorar. Bajó el rostro y lo ocultó con vergüenza tras las manos y empezó a llorar y Goenji no supo cómo reaccionar—. ¿Kiyama? ¿Qué ocurre?

Hiroto lloró por un largo rato antes de poder decírselo finalmente.

—El juicio… el juicio… vamos a echarle la culpa… —levantó la mirada y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los negros del moreno—. Goenji, vamos a echarle la culpa a Ryuuji del asesinato. Y no es… no es solo que vayamos a echarle la culpa, realmente lo hizo él… —volvió a bajar el rostro y volvió a resguardarse tras sus manos.

Goenji, que tras todo este tiempo sabía aproximadamente las cosas que estaban pasando –todo lo de Saginuma y todo lo de Burn y todo de todo–, entendió perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Es decir que Ryuuji había matado a esa persona realmente. Es decir que Ryuuji era un asesino. Y le sorprendió lo poco que eso le importó, le sorprendió que lo único que le hizo sentir esa revelación fue una terrible tristeza –tristeza por lo que Ryuuji debía haber sentido–, pero no había enojo, no había ira, no había una sola molécula de su cuerpo que quisiese querer menos a Ryuuji tras enterarse de esto.

Pero había preocupación. Demasiada. ¿Qué iba a pasar… qué iba a pasar cuando Ryuuji se despertara?

¿Acaso… acaso iba a abrir los ojos y a volver a escucharles tan solo para que tuvieran que decirle que ahora pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel?

Sintió miedo. Sintió _terror._

—Kiyama… —musitó—. ¿Estás… estás seguro de eso?

Y Hiroto asintió, aún entre sollozos, sin levantar el rostro.

—Saginuma me confesó que es cierto. Él mismo le dio el arma. Luego la ocultaron en el apartamento de ese australiano para echarle la culpa… pero Ryuuji escribió una nota donde básicamente confesaba lo que había hecho y la policía la encontró. Y no sé qué más hacer, Goenji, todos me han dicho que debo "seguir la corriente". Tengo que decir lo que me han dicho que diga. Voy a eximirme de toda culpa y voy a echarle toda la responsabilidad a Saginuma y a Ryuuji… —pausó un momento, destrozado, antes de levantar los ojos ocultos tras agua. Shuuya le observó. Le observó con respeto, respeto al dolor que estaba sintiendo, respeto ante las decisiones que estaba tomando, porque entendía muy bien que Hiroto tan solo estaba haciendo lo único que podía hacerse. Desde que había nacido como un huérfano sin muchas opciones ni oportunidades, siempre había hecho lo único que podía hacerse—. Goenji, si yo pudiera, si tuviera la forma de crear las pruebas y de borrar las que ya existen, preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel que ver a Ryuuji pasar un solo día ahí. No puedo soportarlo, ¿hay algo que pueda cambiar? Dímelo, por favor, dímelo…

Su desesperación tenía aroma. Sí, era tan fuerte que tenía aroma y tacto y gusto, se podía sentir por todas partes, podía escucharse y verse y tocarse. Era la desesperación más palpable y ciclópea que Goenji alguna vez hubiese visto y _dolía. _Dolía ver a este Hiroto Kiyama, pelirrojo, de veinte años, desgarrándose desde adentro y rogándole al mundo que por favor le diera tan solo una oportunidad de salvar a su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

La persona que le había salvado la vida.

La persona a la que él le había salvado la vida –aunque eso no lo supiera nadie con certeza, pero, si Hiroto no hubiese estado en ese orfanato al que un Ryuuji herido y traumatizado había llegado, si Hiroto no hubiese sido lo único que ayudaba a mantenerlo con los pies sobre la tierra, ¿acaso Ryuuji no se habría ido de este mundo desde hacía mucho?–.

—Ayúdame… —volvió a pedir con la voz quebrada. Y Goenji bajó el rostro. No supo qué decir. No sabía qué hacer. Ryuuji estaba aquí, entre ellos dos, dormido perennemente, conectado a un sinfín de máquinas, con la mitad del rostro rota. Y los pétalos de sus flores ya estaban empezando a caerse.

Oh, Ryuuji, ¿acaso alguna vez se dio cuenta de que la gente lo quería tanto?

* * *

… _I wanna take the train with you  
I wanna run away with you  
Come on run away  
Run away with me (…)_

_Respect the fact that everything you hate  
Your thoughts, your words and  
Everything you say, defines you  
Defined you! (…)_

_Won't you hold my hand when I'm dying…_

_(… Quiero tomar el tren contigo  
Quiero huir contigo  
Vamos, huye  
Huye conmigo (…)_

_Respeta el hecho de que todo lo que odias  
Tus pensamientos, tus palabras y  
Todo lo que dices, te define  
¡Te definió! (…)_

_¿Tomarías mi mano cuando esté muriendo?…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Quizá quisiera que el tren de sus sueños fuese real y llevase a Ryuuji a un mejor lugar. _**

**_Por fin se limpia la incógnita de, ¿qué pasó con Ryuuji? Y se abre la nueva de, ¿qué pasará con Ryuuji?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)_**

**_Do widzenia!_**


	122. Song 122: Rising, rising

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 122. Rising, rising**

(/watch?v=nuLT_qAqTU0)

—Entonces es… definitivo —no era una pregunta. No era una pregunta. El agua con té y miel se revolvía suave, remolino de calor en el centro de la taza con el sobre flotando dentro. Una cucharilla diminuta que después fue dejada sobre la mesa de madera, encima de una servilleta. La puerta de la habitación de Kidou estaba cerrada y la de huéspedes estaba abierta.

—Tiene todos los síntomas negativos. De entre todos los síntomas que pueden significar un mejor pronóstico, él tiene exactamente los opuestos… —pausó un momento, como si su mente intentara procesar la realidad de lo que acababa de decir. Dos más dos más dos… removió las manos desocupadas con nerviosismo. Sus ojos desnudos no miraban nada—. Por ejemplo —sabía que ella los conocía a la perfección, pero a su mente metódica le funcionaba mejor enlistar las cosas, desglosarlas en una serie ordenada y clara que pudiese ser analizada elemento por elemento—, los factores que suelen asociarse con un mejor pronóstico son el hecho de ser mujer, la aparición rápida de la enfermedad, edad avanzada al momento del primer episodio, síntomas positivos como ataques psicóticos y un buen funcionamiento previo a la enfermedad. ¿Te das cuenta? Shirou es todo lo opuesto —volvió a pausar un momento, perdiendo más la mirada, en lo que estudiaba su siguiente lista—, él es hombre, la enfermedad ha ido apareciendo de forma paulatina, sus primeros episodios se dieron desde que era un niño, sus síntomas son negativos, pues se le presentaron estados catatónicos y tiene una evidente falta de adaptación social. En resumen… —pausó una vez más, y esta vez fue una pausa más larga como si quisiera atrasar lo más posible el momento de tener que decir su conclusión—, todo pronóstico indica que Shirou irá empeorando hasta que la enfermedad lo domine. No hay nada qué hacer. Darle tratamiento, cuidar de él… pero no hay nada más que hacer. Lo de Ryuuji… lo ha… _matado_, un poco. Incluso me ha llamado Ryuuji a mí, creo que es incapaz de manejar la pérdida. No puede aceptarla.

Haruna miró pacientemente a su hermano, escuchando con cuidado cada palabra. Estaba tan preocupada por él, habían pasado tantas cosas en esta ciudad en la que vivía. En realidad había venido a rogarle que se regresara a Berlín, pero se había encontrado con un Yuuto sumergido en una tarea más grande que sí mismo: recoger los pedazos que quedaban aún enteros de Shirou Fubuki. Y supo, de manera determinante, que no iba a mover a Yuuto de ahí. No a menos que su hermano decidiera que lo mejor para Shirou era irse a Berlín. Yuuto había elegido el lugar en el que quería estar y era junto a esa persona enferma y deshecha. Era ese camino difícil el que había seleccionado para sí mismo, y ella no podía hacer más que preguntarse _por qué _y _por qué _repetidamente. Por qué Yuuto quería hacer algo tan complicado desde tan temprana edad, ¿qué había en Shirou Fubuki que había atado a su hermano a él con tanta fuerza? ¿Qué era?

—¿Ha dicho el psiquiatra si se pondrá mejor pronto?

—Dice que hay que ser pacientes y continuar con los medicamentos y la terapia. Él hace su parte por su lado y yo la mía por el mío. Cuando esté listo le llevaré a ver a Ryuuji.

Haruna asintió.

—Va a ser difícil, Yuuyo. Va a ser tan difícil que no entiendo del todo por qué lo haces.

Yuuto levantó los ojos escarlata. Miró a su hermanita sentada frente a él, en el otro sillón, con su taza de té entre las manos. Tan parecida a su madre, estaban los genes y las facciones ahí. Esa mirada cariñosa y preocupada. Esa forma de los labios y la manera en que se ondulaban sus mechones.

—Lo haría por cualquier persona a la que amara.

Removió los labios en una mueca como resignada y levantó su propia taza de té para tomar un poco. Haruna se le quedó mirando. Miró a este su hermano mayor, tan respetable, tan guapo, tan lleno de valores, tan… valiente.

Sonrió.

—Entiendo.

Yuuto lo habría hecho por ella. Lo habría hecho por su madre. Probablemente lo habría hecho por cualquiera de sus amigos. Yuuto, sin lugar a dudas, lo haría también por esa persona que de algún modo le había robado el corazón.

Ella bajó el rostro aún con la sonrisa y bebió un poco más de té.

—Entonces, ¿ya le has pedido que se mude contigo? —inquirió retomando un tema del que su hermano le había hablado antes. Kidou se quedó quieto un momento antes de beber un sorbo breve y responder.

—No se lo pedí nunca pero la mitad de sus cosas ya está aquí y ha dormido aquí todos los días desde hace un mes. Tan sólo me encargaré de traer las cosas que faltan y terminar con su contrato de arrendamiento —pausó un breve instante antes de continuar—. Se siente como si fuera lo natural. No sé cómo explicártelo, Haruna. Desde que conocí a Shirou no he podido dejar de pensar un solo día de mi vida en él.

Sonrió un poco y bajó el rostro.

—Si en algún momento hago algo estúpido, quiero que me lo digas. No me dejes nunca hacer algo que pueda ser malo para Shirou, ¿está bien?

Haruna iba a responder pero Kidou volvió a hablar y se quedó callada.

—Quizá algún día Shirou tenga que estar lejos de mí y entonces yo me opondré. Será entonces cuando necesitaré que me convenzas de que eso es lo mejor para él. Siempre… siempre…

Parecía que debía haber algún otro tipo de afirmación o petición anexada a esos "siempre", pero Yuuto no dijo nada más. Fue entonces que Haruna asintió.

—Te prometo que nunca te dejaré hacer algo estúpido. Pero te conozco —sonrió—, mi convencimiento no será necesario.

Afuera la nieve blanca adornaba las calles y cubría los automóviles estacionados. Ya era el último mes del año y la vida parecía estar en un modo de pausa temporal, esperando a que el mundo recobrara el orden y el sentido para volver a avanzar. El ambiente estaba húmedo. El té estaba caliente.

Shirou estaba en la habitación, sentado junto a la puerta, escuchando palabras sí y palabras no de la conversación de los dos hermanos.

* * *

…_And I can see your blood flow  
And I can feel your hurt now  
Did you think I'd let you be alone_

_And I can hear your sorrow_  
_Playing through the airwaves_  
_I can tell your breath flows with my own_

_(…)_

_I'll untie you  
From the strings caught in your wings  
And I'll try to  
Fill in the gaps, all of the cracks they left behind…_

_(… Y puedo ver tu sangre fluir  
Y puedo sentir tu dolor ahora  
¿Pensaste que te dejaría estar solo?_

_Y puedo escuchar tu pena  
Sonando entre las ondas del aire  
Sé que tu aliento fluye con el mío_

_(…)_

_Desataré  
Las cuerdas atrapadas entre tus alas  
E intentaré  
Rellenar los vacíos, todas las grietas que ellos dejaron atrás…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: La nieve se va despacio._**

**_Esta canción FUE creada para Yuuto y Shirou. Es definitivo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)_**

**_Farewell._**


	123. Song 123: Take me up

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 123. Take me up**

(/watch?v=gIORydmigYc)

Sakuma abrió la puerta. Del otro lado de ella, de manera perfectamente inadecuada e inesperada, se encontraba Kazemaru. Jirou miró a Ichirouta y no podía negar que, por un instante, sintió el fuerte impulso de simplemente cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar, como muchas veces antes lo hubiere hecho por mil motivos diferentes –entre los principales se encontraban que _se moría estúpidamente por él_–.

Kazemaru entró. En mucho silencio fue a la habitación y se sentó nerviosamente sobre la cama. Jirou le miró un instante antes de ir a sentarse sobre la silla del escritorio, la cual volteó para quedar frente a Kazemaru. Y se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, mirándole con su orbe encendida e intensa. Esa pupila que en el pasado recorrió esa piel y esos labios y ese cabello anhelándolos con la ira de una ola que quiere alcanzar a la luna.

Kazemaru, notando que Sakuma no iba a decir nada, que simplemente iba a dejar que él tomara las riendas de lo que fuera que fuera este momento y situación, se decidió a hablar.

—Lo lamento. Lamento todo. Soy un idiota y un cobarde, lo sé, lo entiendo, realmente lo siento —bajó el rostro. Había entrelazado las manos entre sus rodillas. Jugó con sus pulgares antes de volver a levantar la mirada—. Realmente… quisiera saber si alguna vez podrás perdonarme.

Sakuma desvió la mirada. Vio hacia cualquier lugar de su habitación. Hacia los cuatro espejos que la Madame les había puesto recientemente, uno encima del otro, cuadrados todos, de modo que juntos formaban alguna clase de espejo de cuerpo completo. Después miró hacia el suelo.

—Estoy en eso, Ichirouta. En el proceso de perdonarte. Pero no, no aún. En todo caso, el día que te perdone probablemente estemos muy lejos el uno del otro. Así que hay que aceptar que se han terminado las cosas. Se han terminado entre nosotros.

Parpadeó una vez sin quitar la vista del suelo. No podía ver la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Kazemaru.

—Realmente lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Quisiera… si pudiera…

—No hay nada que hacer para cambiar las cosas que ya son. Yo también tuve culpa, lo sé, así que perdóname también, por haberte besado cuando no debía y por haberte confundido.

Kazemaru guardó silencio un momento. Sakuma siguió sin mirarle.

—Te quiero mucho.

El francés levantó los ojos. Se encontró con los orbes pardos del alemán.

—¿De qué forma? —dijo y frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente le importaba? ¿Qué acaso no acababa de decir que "las cosas se habían terminado" entre ellos?

—Te quiero. Conmigo. A mi lado. Por mucho tiempo.

Jirou sintió un remolino por dentro, un remolino salvaje y violento, cuasi doloroso.

¿Cómo podía responder a esto?

Una parte del remolino, tenía que admitirlo, era esperanza y anhelo, deseo. Pero así como estaba esa parte, esa se volcaba seguida de la parte que era completo desmoronamiento, y las dos giraban entre sí, ambas queriendo superar a la otra pero sin lograrlo. Una parte quería, la otra se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aún te duele lo de Goenji —dijo, intentando ser razonable—. Y es normal. Está bien. Es una gran persona. Puedo saber por qué lo querías y por qué aún lo quieres, ¿cómo puedes esperar intentar algo conmigo de esta forma? ¿Si ni siquiera te has olvidado de él? ¿Si no has dejado de sufrir por él? ¿Yo cómo quedo? ¿Cómo tu premio de consolación? —Kazemaru quiso hablar, pero el francés no se lo permitió—. Estarías haciendo lo mismo que antes. Exactamente lo mismo. No puedes intentar estar con una persona cuando no te has olvidado en un cien por ciento de otra, Ichirouta, no seas estúpido. No puedes. No sólo porque te guste o porque creas que en algún momento me vas a querer lo suficiente. Así no funcionan las cosas. Si vas a estar conmigo, tiene que ser en el momento en el que me quieras de verdad. A mí. Sólo a mí —para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a bajar el rostro. Apretó las manos en las rodillas. Kazemaru estaba llorando también.

—Jirou, ¿te molestaría si me quedo aquí hasta que me perdones? ¿Hasta que me olvide de él?

El moreno levantó la mirada. Contempló intensamente a Ichirouta. Aspiró y exhaló con fuerza. Sintió la certeza, repentinamente, de que realmente no había nada más qué decir.

* * *

Los párpados de Goenji se separaron con sorpresa. Se detuvo tras la puerta de la habitación del hospital y no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. En ese momento estaba sólo él porque tanto Hiroto, que por fin había retomado su vida universitaria, como Gazelle, tenían clase a esa hora. Después de la impresión inicial no pudo evitar fruncir sólo un poco el ceño. Miró un momento por encima de su hombro y luego otra vez al frente, al chico que estaba ahí. Se hizo a un lado y le indicó con una mano que podía pasar. El chico entró.

Goenji fue a sentarse a su lugar usual, una silla junto a la cama, de espaldas a la ventana. La otra silla era en la que Hiroto siempre se sentaba, la que estaba de frente a la ventana, al otro lado de la cama.

Kazemaru procedió a amarrar el globo de _recupérate pronto _que había traído consigo al pie de la cama y después se sentó sobre ésta, con su segundo regalo en las manos. Una caja de chocolates franceses.

—No sabía si le gustaban los dulces —dijo, intentando inyectarle normalidad a su tono, casualidad, como si esta situación no tuviese nada de extraño e inesperado.

—Sí, sí le gustan. Bastante —dijo Goenji, mirando el rostro dormido del rubio. Unas feas puntadas atravesaban todavía la mitad de su rostro, a todo lo largo de su mejilla derecha. Al menos, pensaba Goenji con frecuencia, no estaba despierto para sentir el dolor de todas las heridas que pululaban en su cuerpo. Deseaba que se despertara cuando se curaran todas, para que no tuviese que atravesar por el largo y trágico proceso de recuperación. Deseaba que para Ryuuji hubiese sido como si simplemente se hubiese dormido, y luego, de pronto, se hubiese despertado, acompañado de dos de las personas que más le importaban en la vida, con un helado de pistache esperándole y la oportunidad de reírse de ellos por haberle comprado rosas verdes.

Sí, eso era lo que deseaba. Miró de reojo los chocolates.

—Podrá comerlos cuando se despierte —dijo Kazemaru. Goenji levantó los ojos. Entonces entendió que ese era un regalo simbólico.

Chocolates, algo comestible, algo perecedero, porque eso significaba que tenían que consumirse en algún momento, preferentemente pronto para que no se echaran a perder. Era un regalo que presagiaba y deseaba cosas buenas. Goenji se sintió inmensamente agradecido. Tanto, tan feliz de que Kazemaru hiciese esto por él, que por un momento quiso abrazarlo y llorar, contento, hasta que esta emoción tan fuerte se saliera de su pecho.

Pero en vez de eso tan sólo sonrió y asintió. Extendió una mano para tomar los chocolates y luego los puso sobre una mesa donde había un par de regalos más. El de Yuuto, el de un tipo gigante y una chica diminuta que habían llegado juntos, el de un tipo con el cabello trenzado, el de Saginuma Osamu…

—Gracias, Kaze —dijo el de ojos negros. Kazemaru le sonrió también—. Kaze —llamó el otro tras un momento—, se me hace extraño verte aquí.

Kazemaru asintió. Era obvio que en algún momento tendría que dar esa explicación.

—Me parece que he venido a despedirme.

Goenji volvió a mirarle.

—¿Despedirte?

Kazemaru asintió nuevamente.

—Voy a quedarme otro semestre en Dijon. Y sé que las cosas ya están más o menos bien entre nosotros, sé que probablemente sigamos siendo amigos… pero visto realistamente, de aquí al momento en el que regrese mil cosas podrían cambiar. Es decir, mira lo mucho que han cambiado en apenas cuatro meses. Quizá cuando regrese las cosas ya no sean como antes. Quizá hayas encontrado un nuevo camino del que yo no forme parte. Quizá yo también. Quizá no regrese. No lo sé. Sólo sé que quería despedirme de ti. Quería decirte que te quiero mucho y te agradezco por todo. Tú fuiste a verme a Dijon para decirme las cosas que tenías que decirme, y creo que yo he venido a hacer lo mismo.

Goenji sonrió tristemente.

—Entiendo. Gracias por venir. Gracias por… —quiso decir por los regalos, pero se le desapareció la oración. Le agradecía por mucho más que eso y sentía que no había manera de enlistarlo todo. Así que mejor decir sólo eso. _Gracias—. _Espero que te vaya muy bien en Dijon, Kaze.

Se puso de pie. Kazemaru también. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Un rato después Kazemaru se había ido y Goenji volvió a sentarse, observando el globo que flotaba queriendo escapar hacia el techo. Sonrió. Ryuuji lo habría detestado. Ryuuji, cuando se enterara de quién lo había traído, quizá lo detestaría aún más.

–O quizá, por el contrario, dejaría de hacerlo–.

* * *

… _Friend I've got to thank you for  
Taking me up  
You're healing me with helium  
And I know I said this long ago  
But I'm taking you up  
On that offer to fly your air balloon (…)_

_And I know sometimes it hurts the most  
But I'm taking you up  
Cause what hurt the most is what made us soar…_

_(… Amigo, tengo que agradecerte por  
Levantarme  
Estás curándome con helio  
Y sé que dije esto hace mucho  
Pero voy a aceptarte  
Esa propuesta de volar en tu globo de aire (…)_

_Y sé que a veces duele mucho  
Pero voy a levantarte  
Porque lo que más nos ha lastimado es lo que nos ha hecho volar…)_


	124. Song 124: Youth

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 124. Youth**

(/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs)

Si había una cosa que Ranmaru Kirino quería hacer en ese preciso instante de su vida, esa era encontrar a Edgar Valtinas y molérselo a golpes. Porque la gente quizá pensaba que Ranmaru Kirino era una persona muy delicada y frágil, pero esas eran sólo apariencias. Tenía unos puños hábiles, piernas fuertes y determinado nivel en una disciplina de artes marciales. Dada la oportunidad, Ranmaru no sólo sabía cómo defenderse, sino que también sabía cómo hacer que otros necesitaran hacerlo.

Una pastilla para la inflamación, otra para el dolor. Se las dio juntas a Aphrodi, frunciendo el ceño, prácticamente sintiendo el propio dolor del griego al mirarle. La hinchazón de su ojo derecho era repulsiva, repulsiva en el sentido de que significaba que alguien le había golpeado con demasiado empeño e intención. Tsunami sólo había logrado dejárselo un poco oscuro y adolorido. Edgar no se había conformado sino hasta que el ojo había estado tan hinchado que Terumi no podía abrirlo. Sus labios estaban rotos en por lo menos tres sitios diferentes y, por el cuello de la camisa, Ranmaru alcanzaba a ver la parte superior de un moretón grande que iniciaba en su clavícula y terminaba quien sabe dónde. Ranmaru intentaba mantener la tranquilidad y la compostura mientras se encargaba de su mejor amigo, consiguiéndole pastillas y cremas y lo que fuera para calmarle el dolor. El dolor externo, al menos.

"_¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por él, Terumi?"_

Más tarde Ranmaru se recostó sobre la cama y recibió a Terumi sobre su brazo izquierdo, acomodado en su pecho, mientras miraba hacia el techo y el griego miraba hacia la nada.

"_Si quiero, yo puedo hacer que lo saquen de ahí. O, por el contrario, puedo hacer que se quede ahí a pudrirse el resto de su vida, ¿qué quieres que haga?"_

Terumi lloraba a ratos. Después volvía a calmarse. Y luego volvía a llorar. Y así. Hasta que se hizo de noche. Ranmaru había faltado a todas sus clases. Terumi también. No había nada más que hacer. Para cosas como estas era que se había inventado el término de "mejores amigos" después de todo, ¿o no?

Ranmaru de verdad quería ver a Edgar a la cara. De verdad quería molérselo a golpes. De verdad se arrepentía de no haber hecho aquello en Farkastell cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Terumi le había _rogado _que hiciera lo que hiciera no fuera tras Edgar. Que hiciera lo que hiciera no le dijera a nadie sobre esto. Que no intentara vengarse. Que no intentara ir a la policía y hacer que arrestaran a Edgar. Terumi parecía estar convencido de que Edgar tenía gente en la policía y en todas partes. Parecía creer que si Ranmaru ponía pie frente a la estación, alguien pasaría rápidamente en un carro y le dispararía a la cabeza.

Ranmaru, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de esas cosas, tenía que aceptar que había algo turbio y peligroso con respecto al inglés. Después de todo, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para inculpar a Jousuke Tsunami de un asesinato? ¿Acaso ese asesinato se había cometido como parte de una estratagema diseñada para destruir a Jousuke y a Terumi o acaso ellos dos eran sólo daño colateral?

"_Muy bien, muy bien. Haz lo que yo digo. Si te portas bien, voy a ser amable contigo"._

Ranmaru Kirino quería matar a Edgar Valtinas. Había personas que sencillamente no merecían seguir consumiendo oxígeno. Pero Terumi le había dicho que el inglés, además, portaba un arma consigo. Sus puños y sus piernas podían ser muy fuertes y ágiles, pero un arma era siempre algo con lo que tener cuidado.

Esto no podía terminar así. Edgar no podía salir de todo esto así como así. Tenía que pagar de alguna forma. Tenía que. Tenía que. Pero Ranmaru no sabía qué hacer en ese momento para lograrlo. No sabía que más hacer además de estar aquí con Terumi y darle un poquito de calor a su cuerpo helado y maltratado.

"_Deberías agradecer que alguien como yo siquiera se fijara en ti. Deberías considerar esto un privilegio. Así, así, sigue"._

Terumi no le diría la totalidad de lo que había pasado, eso era seguro, Ranmaru lo veía en sus ojos. La humillación y el terror psicológico a los que Edgar lo había sometido eran tan profundos que no podía relatárselos con palabras. Ranmaru lo entendía bien. Una parte de él quería saberlo todo. Otra parte sabía que había cosas de las que las personas no podían tener el valor de hablar jamás.

Le escribió a Kariya para decirle que ese día no se verían y que le explicaría después. Le agregó un necesario "estoy bien, no te preocupes" porque Masaki era un paranoico y podía pensarse toda una serie de teorías fatalistas y apocalípticas en el segundo en el que algo no iba como él esperaba. Quizá era por haber vivido aquellos meses de terror en Kiev durante la revolución. Estaba natural e inevitablemente alerta y lo consideraba a todo una posible amenaza.

Cuando cayó la noche, se cenaron unos sándwiches y un poco de leche con chocolate. Se miraron una película en Movlix. Parecían dos novios pasando juntos un domingo por la tarde, abrazados y con Ranmaru dedicándole caricias cariñosas al griego. Pero en realidad eran dos mejores amigos con las emociones escritas en la piel –uno destruido y el otro enardecido–, y este era un lunes, no un domingo, y los dos tenían cosas que deberían haber hecho, como tarea, estudios y clases, pero lo habían ignorado todo. Ranmaru no sabía cómo Terumi iba a explicar esto. Quizá diría que estaba enfermo por algunos días, porque, si le veían aparecer así justo días después de verle con el ojo morado, unas excusas no iban a ser suficientes. No iba a poder usar la historia del atraco dos veces seguidas.

¿No deberían hablar? ¿No deberían decirle a todo el mundo la clase de escoria que era Edgar Valtinas, quien mientras tanto seguía pavoneándose por la universidad como alguna clase de privilegiado?

Pero qué iba a pasar si lo hacían… qué iba a pasar si Edgar realmente tenía todo el poder y contactos que ostentaba tener.

Ranmaru se quedó a dormir. Ya lo pensarían mejor después.

Dos días después, en una de sus clases, se enteró.

Edgar se había ido. Había tomado un vuelo repentino a Londres y había solicitado que sus papeles fuesen sacados de la universidad. Al parecer, terminaría su carrera en Inglaterra. Según decían, sus padres se habían preocupado al saber sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad –sobre todo porque varias de las personas involucradas habían estado estudiado en la misma universidad que él–, así que habían decidido sacarlo de ahí de inmediato. Eso se decía. Eso había dicho él. Si era cierto, estaría por verse. Ranmaru se sintió aliviado por un lado –al menos ahora estaba lejos y no regresaría, quizá (ojalá) nunca–, pero por otro lado se sintió iracundo.

El cobarde había huido. Había sentido el peligro y se había ido, dejando detrás su estela de destrucción. Edgar tenía que ser castigado, pero, y ahora que estaba hasta ahí, ¿cómo iban a poder hacer algo al respecto?

Supuso que al menos por el momento tenía que conformarse con el hecho de que Terumi ya estaba fuera de peligro. Con Edgar lejos las cosas debían poder retornar a la normalidad. Fue un par de días después que se enteró de la siguiente terrible noticia.

Jousuke había sido expulsado de la universidad. Habían llamado a sus padres, que habían llegado a la ciudad hacía un par de días para dar seguimiento al proceso legal de su hijo, y les habían regresado sus papeles. Esto significaba que incluso cuando Tsunami saliera absuelto, ya no se quedaría aquí. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? No lo sabía, no aún. Lo que sí sabía es que no tuvo el valor de decírselo de inmediato a Terumi. Tsunami estaba marcado de por vida por esto. Aun si no era culpable, las secuelas podrían seguirle quién sabe hasta qué momento de su vida. No era justo. No era nada justo.

Ranmaru Kirino quería moler al imbécil de Edgar Valtinas a golpes.

"_Pórtate bien y yo me encargaré de que tu noviecito salga libre. Pero, Teru, si alguna vez vuelves con él, créeme que no me va a gustar, ¿entendido? Te lo prohíbo"._

Un par de semanas después Jousuke salió libre, cuando Saginuma Osamu dio testimonio de que Midorikawa Ryuuji, tras asesinar a Someoka Ryugo –por motivos que nada habían tenido que ver con tráfico de drogas, aseguraba él, sino que había sido a causa del acoso que Fubuki Shirou recibía del occiso–, le había confesado lo que había hecho y le había dicho que "había ocultado el arma" en un lugar seguro. Cuando se le preguntó a Saginuma quién más sabía de aquello, quién era el que había hecho la llamada anónima a la estación revelando el involucramiento de Tsunami y la ubicación del arma, Saginuma había respondido simplemente que no tenía idea, pero que sospechaba que podría haber sido el mismo Midorikawa, quien quizá se sentía culpable.

"_Nunca fue el mismo después de eso" _había contado el alemán con rostro de abatimiento.

Ranmaru no sabía qué tan cierto o falso era nada. Tan sólo sabía que, un par de días después, acompañó a Masaki, Saru, Fey y Midori (sí, era incómodo estar con la exnovia de su novio, pero en una situación como aquella se aguantaban la incomodidad los dos –_o los tres_–), a recibir a Jousuke después de que finalmente fuera liberado. Tsunami salió de la estación acompañado de sus padres. Lucía muy mal. Exhausto como si no hubiese dormido uno solo de estos días. Deshecho y con hasta la última gota de su energía y vivacidad natural agotada. Sonrió, empero, cuando los vio ahí, o al menos lo intentó. Después de eso sus padres le preguntaron si quería ir a descansar o a comer. Tsunami eligió comer y los padres invitaron a todos los presentes. Jousuke tenía una familia adinerada. Sus padres eran jóvenes y respetables. La relajación y tranquilidad de su hijo no se veía mucho en ellos, que parecían más estrictos y severos.

Fueron a uno de los restaurantes buenos de la ciudad y los adultos pagaron por todo. Tsunami intentó relatar con humor sobre su experiencia mientras estuvo recluido en una pequeña celda de la estación, pero hasta Ranmaru podía leerlo a leguas: igual que Terumi, había muchas cosas que no estaba diciendo. Quién sabe si al final sería verdad que Edgar tenía patas hasta dentro de la policía y Tsunami había vivido ahí dentro un infierno.

—Jou, ¿regresarás a la universidad? Porque quiero que sepas que ya iniciamos una petición con las autoridades para que te reincorporen. Lo que hicieron es completamente injusto, debieron esperarse al veredicto antes de tomar una decisión así.

Saru, a pesar de su personalidad desastrosa e irreverente, cuando se trataba de seriedad podía ser más grave que un dignificado viejo de ochenta años. Durante todo este tiempo había apoyado a los padres de Tsunami desde el momento en el que llegaron, consiguiendo el automóvil de uno de sus amigos para llevarlos a todas partes y ayudando a convocar a las amistades del australiano para que pudieran dar sus testimonios. Los padres no dejaban de decirle lo agradecidos que estaban y lo felices que les hacía saber que su hijo tenía amigos así.

—Me temo que Jousuke ya no estudiará en Düsselden —dijo la madre de Tsunami y todos la miraron, incluyendo a su hijo. Tsunami bajó la mirada—. Todo esto que ha sucedido ha sido terrible para nosotros y tememos mucho por su seguridad. No sabemos si puede haber secuelas después de esto, si hay alguna persona en esta ciudad que quiera lastimarlo por cualquier motivo. Además, chicos, la verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado tanto la ciudad como la universidad han demostrado ser lugares inseguros. Yo les instaría incluso a ustedes a cambiarse de ciudad lo antes posible.

Hay un dicho que dice "cuando te toca, ni aunque te quites. Y cuando no te toca, ni aunque te pongas". Ranmaru creía que había mucha verdad en ese dicho. Lo que le había ocurrido a Tsunami podría haber pasado en cualquier parte. No es que Düsselden fuera necesariamente un lugar horrible. Sin embargo, no iba a ponerse ahora a debatir con sus padres. Sabía que tenían motivos justos para querer salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Entonces… ¿vas a irte? —inquirió Fey en voz suave. Tsunami asintió con una evidente tristeza.

—Obviamente voy a extrañarlos mucho. Y vendré a visitarlos alguna vez y también los espero en Australia cuando quieran. Pero creo que ahora esto es lo mejor —se calló. Ranmaru adivinó que si Jousuke decía una palabra más probablemente se echaría a llorar. Seguramente tener que irse le dolía demasiado.

—Está bien. Tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti —dijo Masaki y Ranmaru le miró, un poco sorprendido. Midori también. Los dos sabían que Masaki no era bueno para manejar cosas como estas. Sentimientos y despedidas. Sobre todo despedidas—. Pero que quede claro que te vamos a extrañar demasiado. Y, después de Saru, tengo miedo de pensar quién será mi próximo compañero de cuarto.

Eso hizo a todos reír. Hasta a Midori. Hasta a Saru.

Cuando la comida terminó y todos se despidieron, Jousuke llamó a Ranmaru. El belga le miró por encima del hombro, igual que Masaki.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El modelo asintió. Se alejó un poco de los demás junto con el australiano mientras Masaki se quedaba a platicar con sus padres.

—¿Es sobre Terumi?

Tsunami no respondió de inmediato, pero tras un momento asintió, sin mirarle.

—¿Cómo está él?

Esa era una pregunta complicada. ¿Mal? ¿Muy mal? ¿Tenebrosamente mal? ¿Tengo que correr a su lado pronto porque temo que tome de súbito la decisión de matarse? _¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que él hizo por ti?_

—Bueno, está… bastante… deprimido —fue lo que le salió decir. Desvió la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño. Jousuke le miró.

—¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

Ranmaru devolvió la mirada a él. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en los orbes negros de él.

—¿De qué… exactamente? Es decir, ¿de qué quieres hablar con él?

Tsunami le miró un momento sin poder responder. Finalmente lo hizo.

—Quiero disculparme con él. Y despedirme.

El belga suspiró.

—Lo asaltaron hace poco y está un poco lastimado —Tsunami le miró con impresión—, pero supongo que sí, sería bueno que ustedes dos hablaran.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Ranmaru asintió. Después, tras una pausa, Tsunami cuestionó:

—¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? ¿Fue él quien te envió aquí?

Ranmaru levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, es que, realmente no tenías que venir a verme. Sé que has estado ayudando a todos y te lo agradezco mucho, ¿te lo pidió Terumi?

Ranmaru le miró temporalmente, analítico, antes de responder.

—Digamos que tú eres alguien importante para dos personas a las que quiero mucho, así que también me importa tu bienestar. Y, pues… creo que tienes algo que hablar con Masaki.

Jousuke levantó una ceja, pero no se dijo más sobre ese tema. Más tarde regresaron con los padres de Tsunami y con Masaki y el belga y el ucraniano finalmente se fueron. Jousuke se iría al hotel de sus padres, ya iría después a buscar todas sus cosas al apartamento para finalmente irse.

Y así se terminaba ese largo y tormentoso capítulo. Ranmaru no sabía si las cosas habían terminado bien, o mal, o si tan sólo habían terminado de la única forma en que pudieron haberlo hecho.

* * *

… _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong (…)_

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him…_

_(… Y si siguen respirando, entonces son afortunados  
Porque la mayoría de nosotros estamos exhalando por medio de pulmones corruptos  
Prendiéndonos fuego por dentro por diversión  
Recolectando nombres de los amantes que salieron mal  
Los amantes que salieron mal (…)_

_Y si estás enamorado, entonces eres afortunado  
Porque la mayoría de nosotros se siente amargo por alguien  
Prendiéndonos fuego por dentro por diversión  
Para distraer a nuestros corazones y nunca extrañarlos  
Pero yo lo extrañaré para siempre…)_


	125. Song 125: Shake me down

**Notas de la Autora:** Taste the Flesh se nos termina antes del 17 de noviembre.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 125. Shake me down**

(/watch?v=v27TRan1SBI)

El mundo estaba nubloso, confuso, se ponía de lado y se ponía casi al revés, se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer.

Exhausto. Hambriento, ¿quizá? Con sueño. Con ganas de rendirse. Con ganas de que todo terminara aquí.

Pero no podía.

El acelerador dolía. La guía del automóvil dolía. _Todo _dolía, con un carajo. Y sentía que la vida se le iba de a poco y se preguntaba si realmente podía aguantar. Si realmente tenía sentido. Fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Pero…

¿Qué iba a hacer Urupa si él se moría? ¿Qué iba a hacer Shindou? ¿Qué iban a hacer Hiroto, Ryuuji y Gazelle? ¿Y Kusaka y Tetsukado? ¿Quién iba a cuidar de todos ellos ahora que Saginuma no podría?

Tantas cosas por hacer. Tanta gente a la que proteger. Tantos cabos sueltos que sólo él sabría atar. Tanta responsabilidad en sus manos.

No podía morirse. No podía irse al demonio –todavía no–. No sabía cómo pero tenía que vivir. No sabía cómo pero la sangre saliendo de su pierna y de su clavícula y de su brazo tendría que ser prescindida. Tendría que funcionar sin ella. Que no había opción. Tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada. Giró de golpe el automóvil. Llegó al lugar que le indicaron. No llegó a entrar porque se desmoronó apenas bajarse del automóvil mal estacionado, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo, el cual terminó por romperse. Seiya gruñó, pero no logró encontrar la fuerza para levantarse. Tenía las ganas, sí, pero la fuerza no, y la lluvia caía a torrentes encima de él.

—¡Tobitaka!

Dos pares de manos lo levantaron del suelo y ayudaron a introducirlo a la casa. Incluso con la cabeza como la tenía sabía que no había otra opción. El hospital no era un lugar que pudiera recibirlo con los brazos abiertos: demasiadas preguntas.

¿Por qué tenía dos armas? ¿Por qué tenía dos balas en el cuerpo que habían salido de una de aquellas armas? ¿A quién pertenecía esa pistola blanca? ¿Quién la había disparado y en dónde? Si la policía cotejaba el número de disparos y la hora del incidente con el reporte que se había hecho en el edificio de Edgar, todo cobraría sentido para ellos. Un sentido que a Tobitaka no le convenía. Esta era su única alternativa. Confió ciegamente en ella porque no tenía opción. Las cosas podrían salir mal… pero no tenía opción.

Lo depositaron sobre una cama. Le quitaron la mayor parte de la ropa. Un equipo de pinzas y bisturíes se desplegó en algún lugar, unas manos precisas y firmes se introdujeron en su carne.

Tobitaka apretó las colchas con el puño y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Rococo. Pensó en el café –¿o era té?–, en su chamarra calientita después de estar puesta junto a la calefacción. En los nudillos de Rococo rozándole muy apenas, muy muy ligeramente, a un lado de la cabeza, el cabello húmedo. Pensó en los ojos de Rococo y en su sonrisa, y en cómo siempre le sacaban de quicio y le dejaban confundido, ambas cosas a la vez, porque, ¿cómo Rococo podía ser tan fuerte aún después de todo el infortunio que le acaecía? ¿Cómo es que seguía sonriendo con esos sus dientes derechos y blancos, y cómo es que sus ojos permanecían tan amables y tranquilos?

¿Cómo es que Rococo perdonaba con tanta facilidad?

Urupa era como él. Era idiota. Era verdadera y estúpidamente idiota. Era de esas personas idiotas que seguían con sus vidas aun cuando todo lo que estaba detrás olía a mierda. Urupa podía verle a la cara y sonreírle y cuidar de él a pesar de lo que Seiya le había hecho, de la misma forma en que Seiya veía a la cara de su padre y también cuidaba de él, a pesar de lo que su padre le había hecho. Eran un par de idiotas, pero conocer gente tan idiota como él era realmente refrescante. Gente que no se ahogaba en el rencor. Gente que tan sólo quería mirar hacia adelante.

Seiya quería mirar hacia adelante. Presionó los dientes y las manos y soltó un quejido mudo a través de su boca cerrada cuando el tipo empezó a trabajar en su clavícula.

—Está rota —creyó que le oyó decir. No sabría decir qué era lo que estaba roto. ¿La bala? ¿La piel? –Ah, no, eso era obvio–, ¿el hueso?

Dolía como un infierno pero no tenía opción. Esto no era un hospital y era obvio que no tendrían anestesia. Era suficiente buena suerte que tuviesen un equipo más o menos adecuado para tratarle.

Quedó inconsciente. Un estado desvanecido de nada y de insensibilidad en el que no tuvo ni sueños ni recuerdos ni pensamientos que tuvieran oportunidad de reclamarle por cada una de las acciones que había llevado a cabo en los últimos meses de su vida.

Sólo inconsciencia limpia, blanca y calma.

Cuando se despertó, tuvo la certeza de una cosa. Estaba sobre el mueble de Urupa. Urupa estaba a un lado de él, aún dormido, con el rostro sereno y los ojos negros cerrados. El sol ya entraba por las ventanas y todo estaba en silencio. Paz, paz y más paz. Lo que Tobitaka quería y añoraba con ganas.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con que su cabeza estaba reposada sobre una almohada suave y perfumada de color beige. El techo era blanco. La habitación era pequeña.

Este no era el mueble de Urupa y, con certeza, Urupa no estaba por ninguna parte. Seiya frunció el ceño y mil dolores simultáneos serpentearon dentro de su cuerpo, recorriéndole la piel y las venas. Mierda, cómo dolía.

Mierda que le hubiese gustado que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado. Sobre la mesita estaba su teléfono roto. Seiya regresó el rostro al techo y cerró los ojos. Esperó. Alrededor de media hora después alguien entró a verlo. Él abrió los ojos de inmediato y volteó a ver a la persona. Era Touko.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado. Le miró con relativa tranquilidad, sus ojos azules claros como una mañana despejada, como el mar depositando sus olas cristalinas lánguidamente sobre la playa.

—Tú y Cucú tienen un montón de cosas que explicarme, al parecer —dijo ella. Tobitaka puso una expresión de algo parecido a la resignación.

—No le llames, por favor.

Touko frunció el ceño.

—Él no hizo esto, ¿verdad?

Seiya casi se rio. _Pero quién en el mundo iba a creer que Rococo Urupa era capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca, sobre todo si dicha mosca era _él.

—¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

Touko sonrió. Pero solo un momento antes de volver a enseriarse.

—A mi novio esto no le ha hecho nada de gracia. Quiere explicaciones.

Seiya levantó la mirada. Vio hacia el techo.

—Se los contaré todo, también les pagaré por todo esto, lo prometo —dijo, aunque su promesa era tan sólo aplicable a lo segundo que había enunciado. De ninguna manera podría realmente contarles _todo_—. Realmente te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado. Y a tu novio. Gracias a los dos.

En ese momento se abría la puerta. Seiya y Touko voltearon a ver y un serio Akio Fudou hizo su aparición. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Travolta?

Seiya sonrió de lado.

—Bien, Doc, gracias.

Fudou se acercó y le ofreció la mano izquierda como saludo, para que Seiya no tuviese que levantar la mano derecha cuyo antebrazo estaba herido y cuya clavícula había sido casi partida en dos.

—Akio Fudou, tu médico de cabecilla.

Seiya respondió al saludo.

—Seiya Tobitaka, tu malviviente de confianza.

Fudou sonrió divertido y se soltaron las manos. Observó al otro alemán con cuidado y entonces se enserió.

—¿Nos vas a contar qué diablos fue todo esto? ¿Quién te disparó? ¿De quiénes son esas dos armas?

Seiya asintió.

—Sí. Sé que se los debo. ¿Sabes quién es Rococo? —inquirió. Ya tenía en mente la historia que iba a contar. Touko se levantó.

—Cucú. Sí, es el novio de Tobitaka, te he hablado de él —dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su médico quien asintió. Seiya le dedicó a ella una mirada de rotundo pasmo (¿es que todos se pensaban eso?) pero estaba tan cansado que le dio pereza rebatirlo y decidió dejarlo así. Touko se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ahora regreso, Seiya, voy por tus medicamentos para el dolor. Por favor esperen a que vuelva.

Seiya y Akio asintieron. Touko salió. Akio devolvió los ojos a Seiya y el moreno le miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada. Había mucho por hacer. No podía detenerse aún. Suspiró y acomodó los pensamientos en su cabeza necesarios para la versión de los hechos que iba a relatar…

_Dos cañones apuntando en una misma dirección. Al repulsivo cerebro de Edgar Valtinas. Seiya estaba muriéndose de dolor pero se lo tragó todo, cada gramo, cada punzada, cada onza de miedo. Los dos cañones sobre las sienes de Edgar Valtinas. Edgar era un inútil cuando se trataba de enfrentamientos físicos, eso Seiya lo sabía bien. Era esa clase de cobarde que tenía que depender de armas o de matones para defenderse. Era una verdad que un Tsunami Jousuke había descubierto por primera vez hacía ya bastante tiempo._

_Edgar creía que podía ganarle a Seiya. Creía que tenía la ventaja. Que le había derrotado de forma definitiva. Pero ahora los dos cañones estaban sobre sus sienes, con fuerza, y Seiya vio claro el terror en los ojos azules del inglés._

_Terror fresco y vivaz. Terror orgánico. Flagelante. _

_Edgar no podía entender cómo todo había pasado. Como de un momento para otro él estaba apuntando hacia el pecho de Tobitaka con un arma y ahora Tobitaka no sólo le había arrebatado la suya, sino que había recuperado la propia que estaba sobre la mesa, y al presente tenía dos dedos sobre los dos gatillos y dos cañones apuntándole a la cabeza._

_Edgar sabía que había sido espléndidamente vencido. No había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer. Nada. Ni un solo movimiento. No le quedaba nada. Y Seiya sangraba desde todas partes y en su cara había tanta ira como miedo y un dolor agonizante, pero las dos pistolas seguían sobre sus sienes y ni todo el dolor ni toda la sangre de Seiya iban a cambiar eso. Tendría que ser que Edgar esperara a que se desangrara, pero era poco probable. Tobitaka en definitiva soltaría las dos balas antes de que eso pasara. _

_Seiya estaba colérico como una bestia. El sufrimiento aumentaba muchos decibeles a su ira. Quería llorar por el dolor pero no se lo permitía. Quería acabar con todo esto. Con la preocupación y el miedo, con el pasado, con _todo.

_Dos cañones apuntando en la misma dirección. Dos dedos sobre los gatillos. Temblor en las muñecas. Sangre saliendo de la zona encima de su clavícula, malestar agudo e intenso. Los ojos puestos en los de Edgar. Ira, ira terrible. Lágrimas. Sangre. Transpiración. Odio. Dolor. Miedo._

—_Te vas a largar de aquí —dijo. No comprendió sus propias palabras en un inicio y Edgar tampoco. Pero entonces quedó claro, ¿o no?_

_Estaba perdonándolo. Estaba perdonándolo._

—_Te vas a largar y jamás en tu mierda vida vas a volver. Jamás, ¿me entendiste, imbécil? ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero volver a verte aquí! ¡Porque si lo hago te mato! ¡Si veo tu cara un solo día más aquí, te mato! ¡Si me entero de que para mañana no te has largado, te mato! ¡Te mato! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!_

_Edgar asintió apenas, suave y tembloroso, gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente._

_Vencido. Aplastado. Devastado. Extinguido. Acabado._

_Los dos cañones clavados en su frente dolían, dolían al punto de estar causándole una migraña gigantesca. El dolor se extendía hasta su cuello y su cerebelo. Seiya respiraba agitadamente, con dificultad. La policía ya estaría ahí, si Seiya se quedaba más tiempo…_

_El alemán lo sabía. Era ahora o nunca. O mataba a Edgar o no lo hacía. Pero, al parecer, acababa de perdonarle la vida. Al parecer, a pesar de la amenaza que le había hecho, en realidad quizá nunca podría cumplirla. Porque mientras sus manos temblaban sobre las armas apoyadas en Edgar y su mente se arremolinaba en los pensamientos de qué hacer a continuación, intentó convencer a sus índices de jalar los gatillos y terminar con todo pero éstos se negaron._

_Se negaron._

_Tobitaka Seiya no fue capaz de matar a Edgar Valtinas._

_¿Se arrepentiría?_

_Pero Ryuuji… Ryuuji…_

_Alejó las armas. Caminó hacia atrás. Los ojos sumergidos en los de Valtinas. Edgar se iría, estaba seguro. Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que había perdido. _

_Adiós, Edgar._

Kusaka, Tetsukado y Konoha fueron a buscar a Tobitaka a casa de Touko al día siguiente. Lo llevaron a la casa de Konoha, que era pequeña y estaba sobrepoblada (porque la chica tenía cinco hermanos menores), pero donde a Seiya lo querían y respetaban como una especie de tío, porque sabían que era gracias a él que Kusaka ganaba un buen dinero, y era parte de ese dinero el que la familia de Konoha usaba para sostener los gastos de la casa, estando el padre ausente y con su madre ganando un salario mínimo.

La madre de Konoha desocupó su habitación para dársela temporalmente a Seiya y ella y Konoha se encargaron de cuidar de él. Sabían que no podían llevarlo de vuelta a su padre porque el desgraciado viejo estaba siempre demasiado perdido con sus vicios como para que pudiera llegar a darle los cuidados que necesitaba.

Además… era la casa de Konoha donde estaba guardado todo el dinero de Saginuma Osamu.

—Aún queda mucho por hacer —susurró Seiya en un momento en el que se quedó solo con Konoha, Shin y Ryuu. Los tres le miraron seriamente.

—Tienes que descansar, Tobi —dijo Konoha que, empero lo pequeña, siempre cuidaba de todos como si fuese su hermana mayor.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto —replicó Shin con expresión de determinación. Seiya sonrió.

—Queda mucho por hacer —repitió—. Hay que mirar hacia adelante.

* * *

… _In my past, bittersweet,  
There's no love between the sheets,  
Taste the blood, broken dreams,  
Lonely times indeed,  
With eyes cast down,  
Fixed upon the ground,  
Eyes cast down_

I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun…

_(… En mi pasado, amargo,  
No hay amor entre las sábanas,  
Prueba la sangre, sueños rotos,  
Tiempos solitarios realmente,  
Con los ojos hacia abajo,  
Fijos en el suelo,  
Los ojos hacia abajo_

_Mantendré los ojos fijos en el sol…)_


	126. Song 126: Trojans

**Notas de la Autora:** Algunas notas sobre el capítulo pasado:

Si se preguntan cómo diablos Tobitaka le quitó el arma a Edgar, pueden imaginar la siguiente escena: Edgar está de pie cerca, apuntándole con el arma a Seiya. El arma está dentro del rango de alcance del brazo de Seiya. Seiya tiene el brazo derecho adolorido por la herida del segundo disparo, pero hay algo que Edgar no midió. _Seiya es zurdo. _He oído decir que las personas zurdas son más inteligentes/analíticas/mejores con los números, según. Tsunami también es zurdo. He dejado pistas de ello en un par de ocasiones.

Regresando a Seiya, aprovechando que su mano fuerte está libre (y que conoce métodos para desarmar a la gente), levanta la mano izquierda y le arrebata el arma a Edgar. Es un movimiento muy rápido, pero sin embargo Edgar logra reaccionar con suficiente velocidad como para disparar antes de que el arma sea arrancada de su mano. Como Edgar sostenía el arma con la mano derecha y Tobitaka se la empuja hacia la izquierda, Edgar dispara en la clavícula derecha de Tobitaka (la izquierda de Edgar). Una vez que tiene la ventaja, Seiya se levanta, hace a Edgar retroceder hasta la pared y en el camino toma también su arma que había sido dejada sobre la mesa, para evitar que el inglés se haga ideas raras. Y así llegamos a la escena del capítulo anterior. Que por qué lo explico ahora, pues porque esta escena ya no será escrita en ningún otro lugar.

Por otro lado, con respecto a Akio teniendo bisturíes y otro equipamiento quirúrgico, me he basado en mi hermanito que también estudia medicina y tiene un pequeño maletín con varios instrumentos. También es a mi hermanito a quien consulté para poder escribir sobre el apuñalamiento de Hiroto. Él me explicó qué tanto puede sobrevivir una persona después de ser apuñalada según los órganos que sean atravesados. Lo que quiero decir es que me esfuerzo porque el fic sea lo más plausible posible, que sepan que no me saco escenas fumadas de la manga hahaha.

Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 126. Trojans**

(/watch?v=Sd2yr12abg8)

Takuto y Urupa no eran una mala combinación. Curioso, como pomada aplicada a una herida. Cada día que Takuto tenía a Urupa sanaba un poco más, como el raspón trazado en la rodilla de un bebé de cinco años. Urupa era firme como un baobab levantado ante el universo, con ramas amplias y fuertes que podían sostenerlo todo, abarcarlo todo. A veces Urupa miraba a través de la ventana, cubriendo la luz con su cuerpo grande, su espalda ancha, sus hombros altos, y a Takuto le parecía una visión de grandeza. Miraba la parte posterior de su cabeza bordeada por luz y pensaba en las ansias que tenía de que Urupa le mirara.

—Urupa —a veces le llamaba sin tener nada para decirle realmente. Pero Urupa se volteaba y, cuando sus ojos negros recaían en él, Takuto se sentía seguro de todo.

Urupa era ese amigo que estaba enseñándote a patinar sobre el que te sostenías cada vez que estabas a punto de caerte, porque confiabas en que no iba a dejar que te desplomaras. Era el padre que te enseñaba a manejar bicicleta –no es que su padre le hubiese enseñado nunca algo como eso–, y al que invocabas por auxilio cada vez que notabas que tenía intenciones de soltarte y estabas seguro de tu destrucción.

_Urupa._

Le gustaba decir esa palabra y garantizar su salvación. A veces le daba la impresión de que su fijación con el africano estaba tornándose enfermiza y que el moreno terminaría hastiándose de él, pero Rococo era en cambio la personificación de la paciencia. Quizá era porque tenía dos hermanitas mucho más pequeñas que él a las que había ayudado a criar. Quizá era porque estaba sencillamente en su naturaleza. Quizá era porque le tenía un terror sofocante a la idea de perder a la gente. Quizá simplemente era un ángel enviado del cielo –si es que Shindou Takuto quería darse el lujo de creer en esas cosas, que en ocasiones era un lujo reconfortante–; fuera el motivo que fuera, Shindou estaba agradecido por ese motivo, aunque lo desconociera.

Una semana y media después de que Shindou llegara, Rococo regresó a dormir a su habitación. Estaba mejor de salud y Takuto (era más que obvio) confiaba en él. La primera noche, cuando Urupa se había quedado dormido, Takuto se había puesto a mirar su rostro con los ojos cerrados por unas buenas horas. Se preguntó si estaría loco. Se preguntó si era un acosador.

No sabía que era simple y sencillamente que la visión de Urupa le tranquilizaba porque estaba ahí y era real, y no se cansaba de verlo porque era como verle a la cara a su seguridad, porque Rococo era como la certeza de que Edgar no podía estar ahí, no podía ocupar ese espacio. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y de que sus pesadillas se le manifestaran, jurándole que todo esto había sido un sueño y que la realidad era que seguía entre las fauces de Edgar… que cuando se despertara, vería al inglés bajo las sábanas de seda, y no a Rococo con los ojos cerrados y tranquilos como si jamás terror alguno se hubiese depositado en ellos. Como si jamás hubiesen existido motivos para sufrir.

Takuto regresó a la universidad poco tiempo después. Los chicos del apartamento, por medio de sus múltiples amistades, habían oído hablar sobre un inglés millonario que se había salido de la universidad privada para regresarse a Londres tras todo lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad –que, por supuesto, era el tema más hablado en el apartamento así como en todo Düsselden–. Cuando Urupa y Takuto habían escuchado aquello, de labios de Goushu y después confirmado por Windy, se habían mirado con cautela.

—¿Un inglés millonario? ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó el africano. Windy se lo pensó un momento.

—No recuerdo el apellido, pero se llama Edgar, ¿por qué?

Rococo puso cara de que no era importante.

—Ah, sólo quería saber si era el mismo al que yo conocía, pero no. Como sea, qué tontería irse de la ciudad por lo que pasó, ¿no será que el tipo tiene algo que ocultar?

Goushu puso los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Pues quien sabe, con todo lo que está pasando ya no se tiene certeza de nada. Por todo lo que sabemos, nuestro propio Ryuu podría ser un narcotraficante.

Ryuu le sacó la lengua.

—Yo tengo una confesión que hacerles… ¿puedo interesarles en unos buenos y económicos hongos mágicos? —dijo Windy y todos se echaron a reír.

Fue así que Shindou regresó a la universidad, habiendo faltado el suficiente poco tiempo como para poder aludírselo a alguna breve enfermedad. Los déjà vus desastrosos relacionados con la idea de ver a Edgar apareciéndose en la entrada de su salón para llevárselo consigo le persiguieron durante gran parte de los primeros días, pero cuando Rococo se encargó de sustituir esa monstruosa imagen al ir a buscarlo él, el recuerdo lentamente fue diluyéndose.

No era un sueño. No era un sueño. De verdad estaba a salvo.

* * *

Kita Ichiban opinaba que todas las canciones compuestas últimamente por uno de sus mejores amigos, Tsurugi Kyousuke, eran tremendamente deprimentes. Cuando el chico llegaba con sus melodías nuevas y las reproducía, se miraban todos. Ichiban miraba a Taiyou, Taiyou a Hayato, Hayato a Kyousuke. El latino levantaba una ceja y le preguntaba que _qué mierda era eso, _o que _quién se había muerto, porque él se había perdido el velorio._

Taiyou le daba un codazo o una patada disimulada en la espinilla, normalmente, ante su insensibilidad. Pero a Hayato le parecía que esta era la forma de abordar ese tipo de problemas. Con violencia y no con niñerías.

Ichiban tan sólo podía ser paciente.

Por lo que el pelirrojo sabía, Kyousuke no se había aguantado las ganas de intentar ver a Shindou y hablar con él en al menos un par de ocasiones. Pero en ambas le había visto irse con ese inglés del demonio y había terminado peor que antes.

—¿Por qué no me olvido de él de una bendita vez? —le inquirió en más de una ocasión Kyousuke. La pregunta que los demás deberían estar haciéndole en realidad, se la hacía él mismo. Ichiban tan sólo negaba con la cabeza y le decía, repetitivamente, "tiempo al tiempo". Luego le recordaba cómo lo de Tenma también le había afectado mucho y sin embargo había llegado a superarlo.

—Con esto será igual —le aseguraba. Pero hasta Ichiban sabía que esto no era igual. Kyousuke nunca había estado tan enamorado de Tenma como lo estaba de este otro tipo. Una de las diferencias esenciales era que con Tenma nunca había llegado a haber una relación, y con Shindou sí. _Problema número mil._

Paciencia.

Cuando Kita se enteró de eso de que Edgar Valtinas se había largado de la ciudad, les ordenó a todos guardar silencio.

—¿Sabías que ese inglés bastardo se fue?

Kita le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hayato. Taiyou le dio una patada nada disimulada y mucho más fuerte de lo normal en la espinilla.

—Auch —se quejó el moreno, sobándose—. ¿Y qué si se entera y quiere ir a hablar con él? ¿No sería mejor eso para que deje de estar lloriqueando?

Hayato miró a Kyousuke. Los dos pelirrojos también. El de ojos cobre bajó la mirada y empezó a tocar, haciéndose al que no había escuchado nada. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esa información y de momento la única parte de su cuerpo que supo hacer algo coherente fueron sus dedos sobre la guitarra.

—Mírenlo, ya lo está superando —dijo Hayato y Taiyou volvió a patearlo—. ¡Que te estás aprovechando de esto de Kyousuke para patearme y empiezo a pensar que lo haces por gusto, enano del mal!

Mientras los otros discutían, Kita se puso detrás del micrófono y empezó a entonar algo que fluyera con las notas de la canción que Kyousuke tocaba. Tras un momento, los otros se les unieron, y se decidió unánimemente dejar ese tema atrás.

Kyousuke pasó mucho tiempo analizando el significado y las consecuencias de la partida de Edgar. Estaba por un lado que Takuto quizá ahora estaba de verdad _soltero _a diferencia de cuando había andado con él, y que estaba quizá también bastante dolido. Pensaba en si estas cosas eran cosas positivas, o negativas, o positivas y negativas a la vez, ¿o positivas para él y negativas para Takuto?

Agh. Todo estaba estúpidamente revuelto.

Decidió que no podía decidir nada. No podía optar por ir y hablar con Shindou, porque no tenía ningún sentido. Que Valtinas se hubiese ido, ¿qué diablos cambiaba? ¿Acaso cambiaba el hecho de que Takuto le había mentido?

No.

¿Acaso eso implicaba que repentinamente Takuto querría estar de verdad con él?

No.

¿Acaso eso hacía que Kyousuke debiera perdonarlo y correr a él como un pobre desesperado sin dignidad?

Definitivamente _no._

Ni siquiera debería pensar en ello. Decir que se acercaría a Shindou para consolarlo o algo así era una estupidez que no se creería ni Dios.

Así que decidió no hacer nada. Así de simple. Continuar con su vida como hasta ahora, esforzándose por dejar al berlinés atrás y por seguir con su vida…

—Ven que te presento a alguien —le dijo Kita un día con una sonrisota mientras lo jalaba en determinada dirección. No era la primera vez que se ofrecía a presentarle a alguien nuevo desde que había terminado con Takuto y, aunque Kyousuke sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, realmente lo aborrecía. Pero le siguió la corriente. Se aproximaron a una persona que estaba detenida cerca de una máquina de refrescos, pareciendo esperar algo o a alguien. Kita le saludó—. ¡Urupi! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Qué no tú estudias una de esas aburridas carreras de ingenieros?

El aludido, un alto moreno de cabello cobalto, les miró al llegar. Sonrió con sorna.

—Pensé que debería venir a traer un poco de orden y seriedad a esta zona. Y a enseñarles a sumar también, por si se les ofrece.

Kita sonrió ampliamente y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, te presento a mi amigo, Tsurugi, o Kyukyu para los amigos —dijo alegremente, señalando al guitarrista que le levantó una ceja.

—No le hagas caso, nadie me dice así. Tsurugi, mucho gusto —dijo el otro, regresando la mirada al moreno y dándole la mano. El más alto la tomó sonriente.

—No te preocupes, no me tomo en serio la mitad de las cosas que este retrasado dice. Yo soy Rococo. Es un placer.

—¡Estoy sintiendo el amor, gracias! —se quejó el pelirrojo y los otros dos se soltaron a reír. Pasó un rato antes de que la persona a la que Rococo estaba esperando llegara y, cuando lo hizo, acercándose sin apenas fijarse en lo que Rococo hacía –y siendo que el africano era tan alto el recién llegado no distinguió realmente a las dos personas que estaban frente a él–, se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila, justo un instante antes de que sus ojos castaños se fijaran en las dos personas que tenía al frente y, entonces, un silencio sepulcral se depositara en el espacio que los cuatro universitarios ocupaban.

Shindou pasó los ojos de Kita a Tsurugi mientras los otros dos a su vez le miraban a él. Rococo no se dio cuenta enseguida de sus reacciones, pues volteó el rostro para ver a Shindou pero, como el alemán era más bajo y tenía mucho cabello, no logró ver su expresión.

—Ah, ahí estás, Taku. Te presento a mi amigo, Ichiban, y a su amigo, Tsurugi. Chicos, este es Shindou, es mi compañero de cuarto —dijo al final el africano devolviendo la mirada a los otros dos. Pero fue entonces que notó que nadie se movía. Nadie decía nada. Nadie ponía cara de amable cortesía como era lo normal cuando se conocía a alguien nuevo. Había por el contrario expresiones mezcladas de desconcierto, incredulidad y algo más que no le quedaba del todo claro. Rococo miró a Tsurugi, luego al pelirrojo, y por último a Shindou, y después rehízo el camino en el sentido opuesto. Parpadeó un par de veces y después frunció el ceño—. Eh… ¿pasa algo de lo que no me entero? ¿Ya se conocían?

Shindou bajó el rostro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada empezó a alejarse. Rococo abrió los ojos desconcertado. Lanzó una última mirada a los otros dos antes de alejarse para seguir al castaño.

Kita miró a Tsurugi. El de ojos cobre también se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar. No le quedó más opción que seguirlo.

* * *

A Rococo y a Shindou les tocaba hacer la cena esa noche. Shindou había estado callado desde el incidente de la tarde y Rococo había decidido no indagar, al menos de momento. Sabía que si Shindou no hablaba sobre aquello debía existir una razón importante.

—Yo salía con él —Shindou lo dijo de pronto cuando terminaron y se sentaron en el mueble del comedor, antes de que los demás llegaran. Rococo se apoyó sobre la mesa y le miró.

—¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

Takuto levantó apenas los ojos. Otra vez se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Urupa se sintió apenado al verlo.

—Edgar pasó.

Urupa bajó los ojos. Se quedó mudo. Entendía. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Edgar era por definición mala y terrible.

—No sé cómo se contactó con él —Shindou omitió decir que, en realidad, probablemente había sido gracias a la ayuda de Tobitaka. No podía reprocharle a Tobitaka nada. Y mucho menos ahora. Y mucho menos frente a Rococo—. Y… una de las… de las veces que tuve que estar con él… de pronto Kyousuke salió del baño, y…

Shindou desvió la mirada. Urupa asintió. El moreno no estaba enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Shindou durante ese semestre, pero sí sabía que su relación con Edgar había iniciado porque se acostaba con él a cambio del dinero que necesitaba desesperadamente. Cosa por la que ni lo culpaba ni lo juzgaba –en todo caso se juzgaría más a sí mismo, idiota, que se había acostado _voluntariamente _con el tipo. La idea ahora le asqueaba–.

—Deberías hablar con él.

Shindou negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Está andando con ese chico, Kita. Él me pidió que no volviera a acercármeles.

Rococo le miró.

—Qué tontería. Hasta donde yo sé, Ichiban no está andando con nadie, no es dado a las relaciones. Además, él me presentó a Tsurugi como su amigo, no como su pareja. Y él me conoce. Si Tsurugi fuese su novio, me lo habría dicho. No creo que estén andando, Taku, debe haberte dicho eso porque pensaba que era lo mejor para su amigo. Estaba intentando protegerlo.

Shindou analizó un momento ese razonamiento. Después levantó la mirada y vio al africano. Por un momento pareció que hubo algo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero ésta fue aplastada inmediatamente.

—No. No, no podría después de que le lastimé de esa manera. Fue mi culpa, yo nunca debí andar con él en primer lugar y…

—¿Tu culpa? Por Dios, Taku —interrumpió el africano—. Métete algo en la cabeza, Takuto, a menos que tengas alguna clase de poder mental para controlar a las personas o que las estés amenazando con una pistola, lo que otros hacen jamás es tu culpa. Jamás. No importa lo que hagas, cada quien es dueño de sus acciones. No es tu culpa que Edgar se haya obsesionado contigo ni que haya hecho esa mierda para alejarte de Tsurugi. Y si él te quiere, o te quiso, al menos, seguro que te entenderá. Y mira, no digo que hables con él para que regresen, pero al menos deberían dejar las cosas claras, ¿no crees? Él estará toda la vida preguntándose por qué le hiciste lo que le hiciste y eso es terrible, Takuto. No se lo hagas, por favor, porque… —bajó la mirada. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de pronto de una sola cosa. Lapislázuli. _"__Jamás lo voy a entender y sé que tú tampoco. Y sé que eso te duele más a ti de lo que yo jamás podré comprender"_—. No se lo hagas, Taku. Por mí, ¿está bien? —volvió a levantar los ojos. Takuto estaba mirándolo. Asintió con suavidad. Entonces bajó el rostro. Alargó una mano y tomó una de las de Rococo, envolviéndola delicadamente.

—Por ti haría lo que fuera.

Rococo dejó que le acariciara la mano unos instantes antes de soltársela, rodearle la cintura con el brazo y besarle la cabeza. No le soltó sino hasta que unas llaves sonaron en la puerta.

* * *

… _It's OK  
If it's gone  
The thoughts that you had that it was the one  
And, oh, what is left?  
For all those times is that what you get?…_

_(… Está bien  
Si se han ido  
Los pensamientos que tenías de que era el elegido  
Y, oh, ¿qué queda?  
Por todo ese tiempo, ¿es eso lo que obtienes?...)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Tus troyanos en mi cabeza._**

**_Quiero aclarar que esa escena final está completamente dedicada a Simbadkiru, que hace un tiempo en un review sugirió que debería existir un trío entre Tobitaka, Rococo y Shindou XD la idea me hizo mucha gracia, así que espero que estés contenta con lo que has provocado, Simbadkiru hahaha._**

**_Nótese que no estoy diciendo que necesariamente vaya a haber un trío. Como ustedes ya saben, todo puede pasar, y así como puedo enloquecer y hacer que Tobi termine con Tsurugi (?) puedo también hacer que mejor todos mueran en un accidente de avión (muy al estilo de Grey's Anatomy)._**

**_Anyway. Espero que les siga gustando. _**

**_À bientôt._**


	127. Song 127: Ocean

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 127. Ocean**

(/watch?v=ClNj5bcpEsw)

Tobitaka necesitaba tener todos los detalles listos. Todos. Las sillas acomodadas. Que las luces funcionaran. Las botellas detrás de barra con sus respectivos alcoholes. Pero lo más importante de todo –o al menos eso parecía por el esmero obsesivo que estaba poniendo en ello– era asegurar la brillantez de la superficie de caoba de la barra. Había pasado el trapo especial, con ungüento especial, por encima de la barra, más de seis veces. Tetsukado y Kusaka las estaban contando…

Ahí iba la octava. Los dos se miraban. Tobitaka ni siquiera podía hacerlo del todo bien: tenía que trabajar con una sola mano porque la otra seguía imposibilitada por el dolor en el hombro y el cabestrillo que sostenía a su clavícula en su lugar. Así que con una mano, Tobitaka Seiya había pulido la barra siete veces e iba por la octava. Shin se le acercó.

—¿Pero qué te pasa con esta barra?

Los ojos negros de Tobitaka se levantaron desde su sitio a proximidad de la madera que actualmente se encontraba inspeccionando en búsqueda de imperfecciones. No las había. Habían desaparecido todas probablemente desde la vez número cinco.

—Quiero todo perfecto —murmuró y siguió con su tarea. Tesukado levantó una ceja.

—Jamás te tomé por un perfeccionista.

Tobitaka sonrió. Pero quién más sino un perfeccionista podría haber orquestado toda la operación bajo el agua de Saginuma sin haber sido descubierto. _Quién._

—Los detalles cuentan, Shin. Que no se te olvide. A Sakura seguro que le gustaría que lo recordaras más a menudo.

Kusaka se rio. Konoha, que estaba acomodando vasos limpios, asintió detrás de Seiya. Shin se sonrojó.

—¡Despreciables!

Seiya sonrió enderezándose y decidiendo que quizá la octava había sido _la buena. _

Bueno, no, la quinta había sido la buena, pero si Tobitaka no se ponía a pulir la barra temía mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que todo lo demás ya estaba hecho. No por nada Tetsukado y Kusaka estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Habían terminado de barrer y de fregar el suelo. Konoha había lavado vasos, copas y platitos. Las servilletas estaban en su lugar, igual que el hielo, los jugos y el agua. Los baños olían a aromatizante y sus dispensadores estaban llenos de jabón. Los espejos relucían. Las mesas no tenían una pizca de polvo. El equipo de sonido había sido revisado.

Todo estaba en escrupuloso orden y él lo sabía. Llevó la mirada a una de las mesas. Había sobre ella un florero de plástico añil ahumado que contenía un montón de flores acomodadas en forma de espiga sobre sus tallos, como largos plumeros hechos de pétalos. Las flores eran de color azul cobalto. El encargo especial de Tobitaka que había tenido a Shin y a sus chicos recorriendo como locos media ciudad hasta que lograron encontrarlas.

Detalles.

Tobitaka sonrió un momento. Después dejó de hacerlo. Estúpido. Bajó el rostro y suspiró. Konoha volteó a ver a su novio y a Shin. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y después a Seiya. Konoha salió un momento para dirigirse a la cocina y los dos muchachos se acercaron a su "jefe".

—¿De qué se trata? Suéltalo ya.

Tobitaka miró a Kusaka de reojo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No finjas demencia —ordenó Tetsukado—. Has estado suspirando como una colegiala cada cinco minutos desde ayer. Especialmente cuando miras esas flores (que por cierto me maté a encontrarlas y aun no entiendo por qué eran tan necesarias) —no dijo lo último, sólo lo pensó, elevando ambas cejas para ver a su amigo con inquisición. Seiya hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién mierda está suspirando? Métanse en sus asuntos. Y esas flores me gustan. Es decir, el color.

—Ah, no, pero hay mil millones de flores de color azul y tú justo querías las que eran _color azul cobalto _y nada más ni nada menos que las de espuela de caballero que además no tiene ninguna maldita florería de la ciudad más que una casi en las afueras que consiguió que se las enviaran desde otro sitio. Si eso no es estar demente…

—Y sí has estado suspirando —refutó Kusaka. Tobitaka se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, y se puso a analizar las vitrinas, pensando en qué podría limpiar ahora. Cómo podría ocuparse. De qué manera se le quitaría esta sensación picante sobre el pecho.

—Y todo este tiempo yo pensaba que éramos amigos —dijo Shin, haciéndose al dolido. Seiya volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de frustración.

—Ya déjenme en paz y pónganse a trabajar —notó inmediatamente su error.

—Ya no hay nada qué hacer, ¿por qué las flores? —Kusaka era menos agresivo que Tetsukado, pero igual de insistente. Seiya chasqueó la lengua.

—Detalles —dijo—. Los detalles cuentan —y tomó un vaso para inspeccionarlo, pero en eso regresó Konoha y le regañó por no confiar en la calidad de su trabajo así que el moreno tuvo que rendirse. Plan B. Plan B—. Bueno, vayámonos ya. Mañana los quiero aquí desde las nueve.

—Te llevo a casa —dijo Shin.

—No es necesario, iré en tranvía.

—Pero, hombre, con esa herida es mejor que te lleve Shin, deja de ser un pesado.

—No estoy siendo pesado, tengo que ejercitarme un poco, voy a caminar.

Konoha les miró. Ellos se miraron. Terminaron por suspirar y rendirse.

Seiya se sentó sobre una banca minutos después, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Mantuvo una mano sobre la otra en forma de nuez, como si cuidara de algo. Hacía frío. No eran las mejores épocas para nada, pero la vida tenía que seguir.

Todos los lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos, Rococo se pasaba justo por esta banca y normalmente se sentaba sobre ella a descansar, a mirar un poco los alrededores antes de decidir que quería volver a casa. Hoy era jueves, así que Seiya sabía que no se lo encontraría. Y estaba bien así. Vio a alguien acercándose. Se puso de pie. La persona le miró. Traía un par de bolsas del supermercado. Su cabello color mañana se le depositaba sobre la piel morena, cubriéndole uno de los ojos. Seiya destapó las manos, revelando lo que había entre ellas, y se lo entregó al chico. Después metió las manos a los bolsillos y se alejó.

* * *

Rococo vio algo caer entre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, con los lentes puestos y sentado en el mueble del comedor. Observó el pequeño regalo y levantó la mirada para ver a Windy, estando a punto de preguntarle que qué era eso, pero Windy simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue hacia su habitación. Rococo le miró irse y luego regresó la mirada al libro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shindou, que estaba sentado a su lado, trabajando en el portátil del moreno. Rococo lo levantó entre sus dedos, examinándolo.

Una única flor de color azul cobalto. Una _espuela de caballero. _Frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que hay una flor que tiene el mismo color que mi cabello? —musitó y le mostró el pequeño florecimiento a Shindou. Shindou miró los pétalos en forma de avellana y luego sus ojos castaños ascendieron, para ver el cabello de Rococo y comparar.

—Curioso —dijo y sonrió. Después devolvió la vista a la pantalla—. ¿Dónde consiguió Windy eso? Creo que nunca las había visto en la ciudad.

Rococo la llevó a su nariz para ver si tendría aroma. Pero no, no olía a nada en particular, más que la fragancia natural que tenían las plantas.

—Puedo hacerme una idea de dónde. Creo que sólo le había contado sobre estas flores a una persona antes —Rococo sonrió—. Ahora regreso.

El africano bajó hasta el parque. Le recorrió hasta llegar a su banca de siempre pero ahí no había nadie. Fue y se sentó. Tobitaka siempre usaba una colonia de aroma fuerte que se quedaba en el lugar en el que había estado incluso un rato después de que se iba.

* * *

—¡Las he conseguido! —Ryuu agitó frente a todos los cinco boletos que tenía en la mano.

Después de la condena de Saginuma Osamu y la liberación de Tsunami Jousuke, la siguiente noticia de relevancia entre los universitarios de Düsselden se volvió la reapertura de Farkastell, que había sido clausurado por su aparente involucramiento en los negocios de Saginuma, pero ahora había sido comprado por alguien más, reabierto y rebautizado como _Orkastell. _El concepto de Orkastell era muy similar al de Farkastell, pero con una temática diferente. En las paredes de Orkastell, trazados con pinturas fosforescentes, había tornados, casas y automóviles volando, básicamente imágenes caricaturescas de caos y destrucción. Para complementar, muchos de los viejos muebles coloridos habían sido cambiados por otros que tenían una apariencia adrede destruida y descuidada, y la gama de colores se había tornado un poco más fría, favoreciendo tonos azules, grises y violetas que pudieran hacer pensar en viento y agua. Por ratos, cuando se hacía muy de noche y la cantidad de gente y energía generaba demasiado calor, se reproducían sonidos de truenos, se simulaban luces de relámpagos y se arrojaban rocíos de agua sobre las pistas de baile.

La reinauguración se dio el viernes. Y Rococo no pudo creerlo cuando vio las alargadas espigas de espuelas de caballero repartidas por todas las mesas, sus azules brillantes danzando inocentemente en medio de la locura y el desenfreno.

Urupa sonrió y se ofreció a ir a buscar bebidas a la barra para todos.

* * *

… _I was waiting my whole life  
And I thought I've lost my mind  
'Cause I need you by my side  
To see the ocean in your eyes…_

_(… Estuve esperando toda mi vida  
Y pensé que había perdido la cabeza  
Porque te necesito a mi lado  
Para ver el océano en tus ojos…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¡Bienvenidos a la reapertura del lugar más feliz del mundo! (Empezamos y terminaremos en el mismo lugar)._**

**_El nombre de Farkastell estaba formado por las palabras en alemán Farben (colores) y Kastell (castillo), de modo que Farkastell era un castillo de colores. Orkastell viene de la palabra Orkan, que significa huracán, tormenta o tornado. Así que es un castillo de huracanes._**

**_Siguiente actualización en dos días :)_**

**_Tschüss!_**


	128. Song 128: I want to see you dance

**Notas de la Autora:** Estos capítulos son agridulces de escribir, la verdad, me gusta y me disgusta estar llegando al final de TTF :( #sentimientosencontrados.

Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 128. I want to see you dance**

(/watch?v=Sw0bOO88OvM)

Tsunami suspiró. Detenido fuera del café. Decidió entrar.

Había silencio. Empezó a quitarse las capas de abrigos, que el frío ya se había profundizado y la calefacción de adentro hacía que sus abundantes capas de ropa se tornaran molestas. Tsunami estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas cálidas y costeras de su enorme país. Encontró con los ojos la cabellera dorada con la que pretendía encontrarse. Caminó en esa dirección.

Se detuvo apenas un momento junto a la mesa, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía pedirle permiso a Terumi para sentarse? Optó por no hacerlo. Dejó los abrigos sobre el respaldo del sillón y se sentó. Tenía que hacerse con el tiempo suficiente como para reunir el valor de hablar, o de mirar siquiera al griego. A Terumi se le veían un poco los vestigios de las heridas pasadas en los labios y en el ojo. Jousuke sintió una repentina ira. Una parte estaba dirigida a él mismo. ¿Es que era tan idiota? ¿Por qué había tenido que lastimarlo?

Si no importaba que Terumi fuese un chico porque, así, teniéndolo de frente, seguía viendo en él esa fragilidad que había visto siempre. Ese cuerpo delgado, ese rostro cuasi angelical, esa delicadeza imposible. A Jousuke se le estrujó todo por dentro. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. El griego levantó los ojos y cuando esas orbes rubíes se posaron sobre él, sintió que se le cortaba el aliento.

Se arremolinaron en su cabeza un millón de recuerdos. El caballito de tequila en el suelo. La sonrisa de Terumi. La cerveza australiana. Las primeras palabras. El primer mensaje de buenos días. La ilusión, el dibujo junto a la fuente, su llanto, la vez que le vio con los anteojos, la primera cita…

Jousuke no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Entreabrió los labios, quería decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de romper esta situación insoportable de silencio y de no saber qué decirle. Quería con una palabra borrar todo, todo lo malo que había pasado. Todos esos días encerrado en su habitación. Todas esas lágrimas en los ojos de Terumi.

Todo.

—Hola —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cómo… estás? —en el instante en el que inició con esa pregunta sintió que era estúpida, pero tuvo que terminarla de todas formas. Terumi parpadeó con cansancio una vez y bajó la mirada.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Esto era ridículo. Esta conversación no servía para nada. Esto no era lo que querían decirse. Esto no era lo que tenía que estar pasando. Este café en diciembre con este frío, estas dos personas, tan alejadas por la geografía y por mil cosas más, estas vidas jamás debieron ser así, estos universos jamás debieron haberse encontrado y… Jousuke no tendría por qué haber ido a parar a la cárcel ni Terumi tendría porque haber sufrido tanto a manos de Edgar.

Jousuke no tendría por qué estar yéndose.

Porque no entendía lo que sentía.

Ira.

¿Quién más había lastimado a Terumi? ¿Quién?

Los puños de Tsunami, igual que hacía tanto tiempo, estaban listos para volver a pelear por él.

Jousuke bajó la mirada. Le temblaron los nudillos. Y los ojos.

—Perdóname. Nunca quise herirte. Nun…

—Shhh —silenció el rubio en voz baja, con ligereza, sin mirarle. Miraba sólo al café que había pedido antes. Tsunami volvió a dirigir la vista a él.

—No me perdones tan fácilmente, Terumi —pidió. Porque no podía vivir en un mundo en el que lastimar a Aphrodi Terumi se hiciese sin consecuencias. Porque si pudiera deshacerlo todo… o si pudiera rogarle a Terumi que le gritara todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho mal. Sí, quizá así se sentiría más tranquilo. Quizá se merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Quizá simplemente la vida estaba alejándolo de aquí porque sabía que él nunca mereció estar con esta persona…

Ese pensamiento le estremeció.

Jousuke desvió la mirada. Rebuscaba algo qué decir. Su pecho dolía como si quisiera explotar. Quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo y decirle a Terumi que él en realidad no quería irse y se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el que quería hacerlo era porque Terumi era su tranquilidad, y Jousuke quería sentir que el griego le calmara, que le dijera con la voz tibia que todo estaría bien, que estaba bien que las cosas fueran así. Quería…

—Pensé en muchas cosas todo este tiempo. Y todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado. Cosas que no creo que te interesen. No creo que las tonterías en las que yo pienso en estos momentos deban interesarle a nadie —sonrió un poco, con tristeza—. Lamento haberme entrometido en tu vida… —Terumi le miró, entornando los ojos. Jousuke no se dio cuenta—. Lamento ser esta persona que soy. Lamento ser imbécil. Lamento… no lo sé, Terumi, lamento tantas cosas —se miró a las manos abiertas como si hubiese escrito en ellas alguna pista para recordar sus culpas—. No sé qué es lo que quiero. No sé por qué no lo sé. Voy a irme de aquí. Regresaré a Australia. Y hasta antes de verte estaba bien con esa idea, pero ahora… —levantó los ojos. Terumi le miraba atentamente. Sus ojos lucían llorosos—. No sé qué mierda tengo en la cabeza, Teru. Pero quisiera partirle la cara al que te hizo eso —le miró casi con desesperación—. Y quisiera que tú no sufrieras, menos por un idiota como yo. Quisiera… —desvió la mirada. No podía continuar con esto. No podía seguir diciendo estas cosas. No había nada que pudiera decir que fuese a cambiar nada.

Nada iba a mejorar.

—Eres una persona muy especial y me alegro de haberte conocido.

Con esas palabras se puso de pie, tomó sus abrigos y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

—¡Fiesta! —Mark y Dylan se introdujeron al apartamento purpúreo de Aphrodi, seguidos de Ranmaru quien estaba hablando actualmente por teléfono con su novio cascarrabias, a quien estaba costándole trabajo convencer de ir a la inauguración de Orkastell, porque el ucraniano aseguraba que todo iba a estar llenísimo como un agujero del averno y que de ninguna forma él quería estar ahí.

—Pero, amor, si no vas me podrían secuestrar, ¿que no te das cuenta? —inquirió el modelo al tiempo que se echaba en uno de los almohadones de la sala—. No, no planeo besarme con nadie, a menos que vayas —dijo y sonrió juguetonamente ante el enojo de su novio al otro lado de la bocina. Era tan fácil hacer a Masaki rabiar…

Mark y Dylan mientras tanto estaban cerciorándose de que Terumi estuviese listo. El griego estaba semidesnudo para cuando entraron de golpe a su cuarto, sin tocar siquiera, y los sacó a almohadazos.

—¡Ya no hay respeto! —exclamó el griego al salir, vestido y perfecto como era su costumbre. Ranmaru sonrió al verlo y le guiñó el ojo. Esa era la señal que usaba para decirle a su amigo que _estaba al punto. _

—Amor, creo que acabo de enamorarme de Terumi, así que será mejor que vayas. Cada segundo que pasa me olvido más de cómo luces.

Ahora la perorata de Masaki se volvió algo al estilo de que _él de ninguna forma podría competir con Terumi _y que, por otro lado, _Ranmaru no podía estar con Terumi porque eso era casi un chica con chica y Ranmaru era gay, no lesbiano._

Ranmaru casi se ahoga de la risa cuando escuchó al ucraniano utilizar la palabra _lesbiano _en medio de su discurso. Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Estos enamorados de hoy en día —dijo.

Se encontraron a Masaki con cara de demonio sacado de sus llamas (y **bastante **asqueado con el frío) afuera de Orkastell media hora más tarde. Ranmaru corrió a abrazar y besar a su novio, y el susodicho, aunque lo recibió con toda la naturalidad y aceptación del mundo, no quitó de todas formas su cara de aborrecimiento. Aunque había que admitir que uno a veces se preguntaba si esa no era la cara normal de Kariya Masaki.

La decoración nueva del lugar fue un éxito rotundo entre el grupo de amigos. Había nuevos cocteles temáticos como el _Hurry-ale, _el _Tornaron, _el _Thunder Vodka _y el que terminó siendo el más consumido de la noche, el _Saginuma Osamu, _que era una combinación de cervezas pale ale y stout, siendo su mitad inferior de un firme color dorado y la superior completamente oscura, con una saludable capa de espuma encima. Los amigos los probaron todos y terminaron con un buen brindis de Saginumas Osamu que fue, a su vez, repetido como ondas de agua por todo el bar.

Tsunami se había ido de Alemania el día anterior. Ahora tanto Edgar como él estaban lejos, las dos personas que habían hecho a la estancia entera de Aphrodi en esa ciudad un verdadero desastre.

El griego sabía que era más fácil huir que quedarse a enfrentarlo todo, aunque no necesariamente significaba aquello que Tsunami se hubiese ido porque estaba huyendo.

Como fuera, a pesar de que aquello le dolía tanto, esa noche había decidido salir.

Porque ya estaba harto de sufrir. Y la vida continuaba.

* * *

… _I know I've seen  
Lives of many kinds  
I wanna love, love, love  
Until I'm out of control  
You wanna love, love, love  
Until you're out of control  
I see your body sweating  
I wanna see you dance  
I see you breathing heavy  
I wanna see you dance…_

_(… Sé que he visto  
Vidas de muchos tipos  
Quiero amar, amar, amar  
Hasta perder el control  
Tú quieres amar, amar, amar  
Hasta perder el control  
Veo tu cuerpo sudando  
Quiero verte bailar  
Te veo respirando agitadamente  
Quiero verte bailar…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: La decisión de sufrir la toma uno, siempre. La de no hacerlo, también.  
_**

**_(¿Quién quiere un Saginuma Osamu?)_**

**_Na razie!_**


	129. Song 129: For all these times

**Notas de la Autora:** Cuenta regresiva. Realmente les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 129. For all these times son, for all these times**

(/watch?v=EafSykyXXKc)

—¿Listo?

Los ojos grises de Shirou se depositaron en los de Yuuto, cubiertos por las gafas. Yuuto sintió el impulso de besarlo inmediatamente. Lo bueno de esos impulsos actualmente era que nunca tenía que resistirse a ellos, y le dio un beso suave sobre los labios, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a separarse de él y sonreírle. Bajó las manos de sus hombros para tomarle de una de las suyas y abrir la puerta con la otra. Le guio hacia el interior. Olía a flores.

Goenji estaba en la silla de siempre, la que le daba la espalda a la ventana. Hiroto también estaba en la de siempre, la que estaba de frente. Gazelle estaba acomodando un ramo nuevo de rosas en el florero, retirando las viejas.

Shirou avanzó rápidamente y soltó la mano de Yuuto. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y miró al paciente adormecido. Después rodeó levemente el borde, sentándose a un lado, a la izquierda de Goenji. Miró a Midorikawa. Levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su tobillo, como si intentara confirmar su autenticidad. Le contempló atentamente, presionando un poco el tobillo, queriendo que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí…

—Mido… —dijo. Bajó el rostro. Volvió a presionar con la mano, sus dedos pequeños y delgados entretejiéndose con las sábanas blancas—. Quería decirte que lo he comprendido.

Hubo un breve silencio después de eso. Hiroto y Shuuya miraban al finlandés con disimulo. Gazelle le escuchaba, de espaldas, acariciando las flores. Kidou le observaba desde atrás.

Shirou asintió como si confirmara sus palabras. Parpadeó una vez. Sumergió los ojos en cualquier parte.

—Harías lo que fuera, ¿verdad? Dijiste que harías lo que fuera —bajó el rostro—. Pues regresa.

A Goenji se le partió el corazón. Hiroto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Gazelle se quedó de piedra. Kidou frunció el ceño y los labios.

—Comprendí. Comprendí que harías lo que fuera. Y comparado con haber jalado el gatillo, volver no debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no?

Elevó los ojos tristes hacia el rostro de su amigo. La profunda cicatriz en su mejilla derecha le conmocionó por un instante, pero la emoción se pasó rápido. Le miró tranquilamente en un silencio frío y áspero, y luego otra vez bajó el rostro.

Kidou se acercó por detrás de él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. El finlandés levantó una mano para posarla sobre una de las de Yuuto.

Goenji sabía que Fubuki había estado ahí el día del asesinato. Lo sabía porque, después de enterarse de los sucesos, bastó con darse cuenta de que el día en que aquello había ocurrido había sido el mismo día en que Goenji se había encontrado a un Midorikawa y un Fubuki extraños en una pastelería cerca de la avenida Rammstein. Sí, justo el día que había visto pasar a esa ambulancia con apuro demencial, mientras se preguntaba el significado de las cosas.

El día que había tomado a Midorikawa por primera vez de la mano. Por eso se acordaba tan bien. Era el día también en que había conocido a Fubuki.

Pero esta era la primera vez que Shirou decía cualquier palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera Yuuto le había oído hablar del tema. Yuuto no sabía nada de lo que Shuuya sabía, y no tenía manera de saber que Shirou había estado ahí ese día. Ni tenía tampoco manera de saber que esa fue la primera vez que Shuuya tomó la mano del rubio y que por eso se acordaba tan bien.

"_No te preocupes, Shirou. Tú sabes que Ryuuji jamás miente, ¿verdad?"._

Goenji habría dicho eso si no temiera de sobremanera decir cosas que pudieran poner mal al finlandés. Sabía que su estado mental era delicado. Era, afortunada o desafortunadamente, el arma que le había salvado de ser encarcelado como cómplice. La propia Hitomiko Kira había venido a la ciudad de Düsselden para dar fe de su enfermedad y afirmar también que Shirou nunca había presentado episodios violentos por lo que su reclusión no era necesaria, sino que por el contrario algo así tan sólo podría disparar un empeoramiento de sus síntomas. Si no fuera por eso y porque Kidou había podido comprobar que Shirou se encontraba actualmente bajo tratamiento, el finlandés podría haber sido institucionalizado.

—Tranquilo, Shirou. Ryuuji dijo que mientras durmiera, Kidou cuidaría de ti, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo esas palabras en su lugar. Shirou le miró. Sonrió.

Un rato después de la llegada de Kidou y Fubuki, alguien más tocó a la puerta. Goenji y Kiyama la miraron extrañados porque no esperaban a nadie y no sabían quién podría ser, pero antes de que dijeran nada o se levantaran a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió por cuenta propia y apareció detrás de ella…

Goenji frunció el ceño. Hiroto levantó una ceja.

—¿Hola? —Hiroto no sabía si debía saludar o tan sólo preguntarles qué era lo que hacían ahí.

Fudou y Touko entraron a la habitación, pero se detuvieron lejos de la cama. Entonces el estudiante de medicina levantó una mano y mostró los que parecían ser varios papelitos de color azul eléctrico entre sus dedos.

—Esta noche nos vamos a la inauguración de Orkastell. Y con eso quiero decir todos ustedes y los del equipo de fútbol. Y no estoy preguntando. No es opcional. Kidou, tu departamento será el lugar de encuentro.

—¿Cómo dices? —el pobre castaño parpadeó mirando a su amigo idiota, quien entonces procedió a acercarse a Hiroto para darle uno de los boletos, el cual el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y después Fudou procedió a repartir el resto entre los demás. Touko se quedó en su lugar, pero sonreía como si lo aprobara todo.

—Que vamos a Orkastell. Ya basta con que estén siendo un grupo de patéticos.

—Nadie está siendo patético —se quejó Goenji, que sin embargo recibió el boleto sin rechistar.

—Pero claro que sí.

—¿Cómo conseguiste tantos? —inquirió Hiroto mientras miraba el boleto azul que tenía la fecha de ese día, la hora, y además era válido por un… _¿Saginuma Osamu?_

—Digamos que tengo contactos. O más bien el nuevo dueño me debía una.

Hiroto le miró. Hiroto se sabía perfecto _quién _era el nuevo dueño, pero no sabía que tenía relaciones de cualquier tipo con Fudou.

—Entonces a las siete —terminó por decir el futuro médico y se dio la vuelta para salirse. Touko le miró, luego a todos los demás, y sonrió con rostro de disculpa.

—Estoy segura de que él estaría feliz de que fueran. Hoy es un buen día para nuevos comienzos. Nos vemos a las siete, Kid —y siguió a su novio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los que estaban dentro de la habitación se miraron. Hiroto y Goenji miraron a Ryuuji.

—Supongo que… —musitó Hiroto tras un silencio—, si Ryuuji supiera que están volviendo a abrir su lugar favorito en el mundo y nosotros no fuésemos, probablemente nos dejaría de hablar.

Miró al rubio intensamente, como si quisiera que de pronto éste abriera los ojos y le confirmara lo que acababa de decir. Shuuya le contempló. Y, tras un momento, asintió.

—Tal vez tienes razón… —volteó a ver a Kidou. El castaño se había cruzado de brazos. Se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer todos van a ir a mi casa a las siete, así que supongo que no tengo mucha opción…

—¿Entonces iremos? —preguntó Gazelle. Que no es que la idea le emocionara mucho, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a hacer a Hiroto sentirse mejor valía la pena el sacrificio.

—Parece ser que sí —terminó por decir Goenji.

Y sí. Parecía ser que sí.

A las siete de la noche Kidou le abrió la puerta a Hiroto y a Gazelle. Eran los terceros en llegar, y ya por las escaleras venía más gente. Que cuando los alemanes decían a las siete, _era a las siete._

(Bueno, el único que llegó a las siete con siete fue el desfasado de Endou con su novia Natsumi).

Así que para cuando Goenji llegó, siendo el penúltimo (antes de Endou y Natsumi), ya estaba una multitud en el departamento del pobre Kidou. Estaba Touko con Fudou, y una de sus mejores amigas, Rika, con su respectivo novio, un guapo delantero de pestañas largas y ojos grandes. También estaba Aki Kino y su mejor amiga, Fuyuka, a la que le había rogado que le acompañara porque esos ambientes no eran los suyos pero de todas formas sentía que la reinauguración del ahora Orkastell era algo que ni ellas se podían perder. Estaba el resto del equipo de fútbol, y Gazelle, Hiroto, Kidou y Fubuki. Estaban todos (excepto Endou y Natsumi…).

Hicieron un precopeo breve y a las ocho con treinta se dirigieron al centro para esperar a la apertura del bar, que sería a las nueve. Desde afuera había ya efectos especiales para celebrar la ocasión, con humo y luces y sonidos fuertes de lluvia y truenos. A las nueve las puertas se abrieron. Y la multitud ingresó.

Orkastell era un digno sucesor de Farkastell. Ese lugar abierto para todos, en el que se reunían desde los de artísticas hasta los de negocios, desde los de la privada hasta los de la estatal, desde los de intercambio hasta los locales. Ese lugar en el que todos eran bienvenidos, en el que todos eran amigos de todos. Los Saginuma Osamu rebosaron por el bar, chocando unos con otros, los de conocidos y los de desconocidos.

La pista de baile, tal como un Midorikawa Ryuuji la había considerado siempre, esa noche era efectivamente el lugar más feliz del mundo.

* * *

… _Part of where you're going,  
Is knowing where you're coming from.  
The hardest part of moving forward  
Are these times when we all stand alone (…)_

_For all these times, that we walked away  
For all these times, that I've heard you say  
Give me something to believe in,  
Give me someone to believe in.  
For all these times, and it starts today (…)_

_Never gonna miss what I left behind.  
If I get the chance I'll do it again.  
I wouldn't change it!..._

_(… Parte de hacia dónde vas  
Es saber de dónde vienes  
La parte más difícil de avanzar  
Son estos momentos en los que todos estamos solos (…)_

_Por todas esas veces en las que nos alejamos  
Por todas esas veces en las que te oí decir  
Dame algo en qué creer  
Dame a alguien en quién creer  
Por todas esas veces, y empieza hoy (…)_

_Nunca extrañaré lo que dejé atrás  
Si tengo la oportunidad lo haré otra vez  
¡No lo cambiaría!...)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ellos dicen "hola" a Orkastell mientras nosotros nos vamos preparando para decir "adiós"._**

**_Esta canción es de Lostprophets, aunque se suponía que ya no estaría incluida. ¿Recuerdan que al principio tenía la playlist con las canciones y escribía según la letra de la canción siguiente, fuera cual fuera? Bueno, hace mucho que tuve que dejar de hacer eso (desde que iniciamos la tercera parte en el capítulo 101), puesto que si lo hacía no iba a poder llevar la trama como era debido, así que ahora hago lo opuesto: escribo primero el capítulo y después elijo la canción que encaje con él. _For all these times_ es una canción que se había quedado rezagada pero tuve que retomar ya que no encontré otra cuya letra pudiera ir bien con este capítulo._**

**_Por cierto, como pequeña aclaración, por si alguien se pregunta por qué Fudou anda con tantas confianzas con Hiroto, ¿recuerdan que en el episodio de "Sagi Roto" el que le advirtió a Kazemaru sobre "un tipo con la foto de tu novio que agregó a un amigo mío" fue Fudou? Y el amigo en cuestión de Fudou era Hiroto. Mi teoría es que Hiroto era el "proveedor de confianza" de Fudou y Touko. Y antes de que piensen que no es normal que estudiantes del área médica consuman "ciertas cosas" de manera cotidiana, les comento que, de hecho (al menos en México), es bastante normal._**

**_(Ah, y también sospecho que el que le pidió a Fudou que fuera a sacar a todos los "patéticos" del hospital fue el siempre bueno de Tobitaka. A Fudou sobreprotector le ha de haber parecido una idea buenísima)._**

**_Y bueno, como nota final, les comento que en el próximo capítulo tendré un pequeño aviso que hacerles. Gracias por leer._**

**_À dimanche !_**


	130. Song 130: Handclap

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 130. Handclap**

(/watch?v=Y2V6yjjPbX0)

Taiyou lanzó una mirada significativa a Ichiban. Hayato se aclaró la garganta de forma poco disimulada. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes fruncía pronunciadamente el ceño y sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que esos dos estaban echándole toda la responsabilidad, pero supuso que, a final de cuentas, no era como si esa responsabilidad no hubiese sido suya desde siempre o como si alguien más pudiese tomarla. Así que, reprimiendo un suspiro, les hizo una seña como si les sacara de ahí, agitando la mano en el aire en plan de deshacerse de ellos. Ellos no tuvieron que ver la señal dos veces.

—Me tengo que ir porque Kinako me espera —mintió el otro pelo de zanahoria y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

—Yo tengo que estudiar —dijo Hayato, y era una excusa creíble o por lo menos deseable porque todos sabían que a ese castaño le hacían falta unas cuantas horas de buen estudio, sobre todo con los exámenes tan cerca.

Así que los dos se fueron, dejando a Kita y a Tsurugi solos. El joven vocalista se sentó junto a Kyousuke, que se había quedado en una especie de trance catatónico por varios minutos, mirando al suelo y sosteniendo estáticamente su guitarra. Kita paladeó en la cabeza las palabras que tendría que decir.

—Nada está prohibido —empezó por expresar. Esperó a que las palabras se sumergieran un poco en el aire para determinar que podía decir las siguientes—. Si quieres ir a hablar con él, es válido. No importa que sea un imbécil, es mejor sacarte la duda, ¿no es así? A estar toda la vida preguntándote _qué habría pasado si…_

Pausó y le miró de reojo. Kyousuke parpadeó. Suspiró después y levantó la mirada hacia el frente.

—¿No sería un patético si hiciera eso?

—¿Y a quién le importa? —replicó el otro. Tsurugi le miró—. ¿A mí? ¿Crees que a mí me importa? ¿Te importa a ti? A final de cuentas, si vas a equivocarte… puede que lo hagas tanto si hablas con él como si no. En esta vida nunca puedes tener la certeza de que algo no vaya a salir mal así que, en caso de dudar… hazlo y ya. O al menos así opino yo.

El vocalista repitió sus palabras en su cabeza para analizar si habían tenido algún sentido. No lo supo bien así que mejor miró a su amigo para ver si habían tenido algún efecto en él.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Tsurugi suspiró y elevó la mirada al techo, como si buscara ayuda divina.

—Quiero ser millonario, largarme de aquí e ir a vivir a la cima de una montaña.

—Ya, pero si habláramos seriamente y como personas coherentes, ¿qué querrías hacer?

Tsurugi frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendido de que su anhelo fuese tan fácilmente hecho a un lado. Ser ermitaño no podía ser tan malo…

—Iría a pedirle que regrese conmigo como un perro que vuelve con el dueño que le ha roto una pata y de cuyo crimen apenas se acuerda.

—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo?

—Claro que lo hago —Kyousuke le lanzó una mirada enojada—, es sólo que quisiera que pudiese quedarse atrás y ya.

—Dejar el pasado atrás es sabio. Pero aprender de él también.

Tsurugi le miró un momento. Era muy raro que Ichiban se pusiese tan serio y hablara con tanta filosofía, así que sabía que tenía que escucharle. Bajó los ojos. Su guitarra estaba sobre sus piernas, abandonada, rogando dejar de ser usada para tocar melodías dignas de un suicida.

—¿Y si simplemente se va?

—Pues lo sigues.

—¿No sería eso el epítome del ser patético?

—¿Y a quién diablos le importa, te vuelvo a preguntar?

Ichiban le miró con las cejas juntas en señal de molestia.

—Me es obvio lo mucho que todavía te afecta. Ve a hablar con él y a decirle todo lo que le tengas que decir. Si te manda a la mierda, al menos lo sabrás. Sabrás que nunca hubo futuro para ustedes dos.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Kita se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te lo coges y luego decides que más pasará.

Tsurugi le miró de reojo y levantó una ceja.

—No sé si estás de joda…

—Y nunca lo sabrás.

El pelirrojo sonrió triunfalmente y se levantó.

—Vámonos. Que la inauguración de hoy no nos la perdemos por nada del mundo.

* * *

Fey y Saru llegaron al último a las afueras de Orkastell, donde todos los que habían conseguido un boleto para la inauguración estaban ya reunidos, hablando animadamente y a la expectativa de la noche. Luces violetas y azul eléctrico se impactaban por todas partes. Torres de humo de cigarro serpenteaban desde distintos puntos de la masa de gente. Tabaco, sólo tabaco. Un aviso en los boletos había sido muy específico con respecto a las consecuencias que habría si alguien intentaba meter algo ilegal al lugar. "Ahora se mira para adelante", decían todos, y el pasado manchado de Farkastell tenía que quedarse donde estaba.

Kinako abrazó a Fey apenas llegó y se quedó pegada a él como si fuese su hermano pequeño, mientras que Taiyou y Saru se quedaban de lado, ignorados, pero como estaban acostumbrados hicieron caso omiso. Que esos dos eran como uña y carne.

Ichiban había llevado su mejor atuendo, su camisa más cara y la mejor de sus colonias. Hayato estaba desalineado como siempre y tomándose una cerveza que se había traído desde casa, porque eso de esperar hasta las nueve para él era demasiado. Tsurugi tenía las manos en los bolsillos. No esperaba demasiado de aquella noche, pero Kita había dejado claro que o iba… o iba.

"_Si no vas dejaré de hablarte y todos sabemos que morirías si eso pasa" _había advertido el ojiverde con mortal seriedad. Tsurugi supuso que daba lo mismo pasar la noche bebiendo en casa o bebiendo en Orkastell. Por lo menos podría entretenerse viendo cuántas cervezas le tomaba a Hayato caerse al suelo y vomitarse.

Para cuando entraron, Saru y Fey les habían dado ya un relato actualizado y detallado de todo lo del asunto de Tsunami Jousuke. Se rumoraba que Hiroto Kiyama estaría ahí esa noche, y Kita les puso como tarea encontrarlo. Aseguró que en algún momento de la noche iría a chocarse con él "accidentalmente" y decirle alguna línea ingeniosa, porque el tipo era _guapísimo. _Hayato le preguntó que si intentaría ligárselo, pero Kita respondió que no. Su única aspiración era chocarse con él. Nadie hizo más preguntas porque cuando Kita se ponía con sus rarezas no lo entendía ni Jesucristo.

A las nueve las puertas finalmente se abrieron y entraron. Una vez dentro, Tsurugi se puso casi de inmediato a buscar al tal Hiroto Kiyama, porque la verdad era que no tenía absolutamente nada mejor que hacer –bailar sencillamente no era lo suyo–, y porque el tono de cabello del susodicho era tan escandaloso que tendría que ser fácil de localizar. Kita y Matatagi se fueron a intercambiar los boletos de todos por Saginuma Osamus, Saru y Fey se pusieron a bailar, Kinako y Taiyou se quedaron a hacerle compañía a Kyousuke y el guitarrista les informó de su intención de encontrar a Kiyama, con lo que los tres se pusieron a buscarlo como si fuese una tarea de verdad importante. Se encontraron, perturbados, a un grupo que había llegado con unos disfraces estúpidos de todos los involucrados en los escándalos recientes de Düsselden, incluyendo al tal _Burn, _quien, junto al falso Saginuma, tenía puesto un pijama a rayas para simular su encarcelamiento. Sobraba mencionar que el grupo estaba siendo la sensación y todos querían fotografías con ellos.

La noche se agitó revuelta alrededor de todos y, para cuando Tsurugi se dio cuenta, no solo se había olvidado permanentemente de su búsqueda, sino que estaba sentado sobre un sillón, bebiendo un _Thunder Vodka _(que estaba mezclado con absenta y tequila como buena arma de destrucción masiva), y hablando con Matatagi sobre sus romances fallidos.

—Es que las mujeres de aquí son demasiado frías, y yo no, ¿me entiendes? Cuando uno está demasiado acostumbrado a ciertas cosas…

Tsurugi no tenía la menor idea de qué era aquello de lo que Hayato estaba hablando. Pero asentía de todas formas y tomaba más de su Thunder Vodka que si acaso estaba logrando mandar corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo con cada trueno y relámpago artificial que recorrían el recinto, y Tsurugi tuvo que preguntarse, en medio de su estupor, si tal efecto estuvo cuidadosamente planeado.

Eventualmente Matatagi se le perdió. Mientras tanto, Taiyou y Kinako estaban en algún lugar haciendo competencias de baile con Saru y Fey, y Kita se sentó a su lado un rato, hasta que alguna muchacha guapísima le jaló para que bailara con ella. Y otra intentó hacer lo mismo con el de ojos cobre, pero él negó con una mano y cuando ella se acercó a preguntarle _por qué, _él le respondió que porque tenía el corazón roto y ella mejor no insistió.

Tsurugi se dirigió al baño un rato después, hastiado del ruido y del humo. En el baño había una pareja bastante heterosexual comiéndose a besos sobre el mueble de descanso, como era reglamentario, y Tsurugi se metió a uno de los cubículos unisex tras mirarles un segundo, donde hizo sus asuntos y salió después a lavarse las manos. Estaba por irse cuando nuevamente se le ocurrió mirar a la pareja apasionada del mueble, si sólo para volver a alegrarse mentalmente por ellos, cuando, en camino a dar un paso, se detuvo de golpe y se concentró en el otro extremo del mueble…

Unos ojos achocolatados severamente empañados se le quedaron mirando. Ese cabello serpenteado de tono opaco, esa piel lisa… el cobre de sus ojos se halló en el cacao de los del otro. Tsurugi estuvo seguro de que no fue él quien le dio la orden a sus piernas de voltearse y dirigirse hacia el mueble. Estaba seguro también de que no él le dijo a su cerebro que lo razonable era tirarse ahí, entre el castaño y la pareja, mirándole a él e ignorándola a ella, como si repentinamente el mundo se hubiese desvanecido y ya no estuviesen metidos en un baño, sino que esta fuese en realidad la mejor situación del universo para…

—Deberías volver conmigo. Porque no soy inglés ni millonario, pero te quiero mucho más que él y yo jamás me iría como él.

¿Era esto para lo que había estado preparándose todo este tiempo? ¿Eran estas las palabras meditadas y exactas que había elegido con esmero para comunicar lo que sentía?

¿O es que acaso simplemente estaba borracho y había soltado lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, sin importar lo imbécil que sonara?

De pronto parecía que el mundo no era tan malo, como suele parecer cuando se tiene suficiente alcohol en las venas. Todo parecía más fácil. Olvidarse del pasado como sugería Kita parecía ser pan comido. Él sólo quería que Shindou le dijera que sí y _vivir felices para siempre. _Él tendría una banda famosa que haría giras por el mundo y Shindou daría conciertos en Viena. Siempre debió ser así.

—¿Qué?

No se sabía si Shindou no le había escuchado, o no le había entendido, o estaba demasiado sorprendido, o simplemente estaba muy borracho… porque, después de todo, ¿qué hacía Takuto sentado en el mueble del baño junto a una pareja heterosexual que se comía las bocas y otras partes del cuerpo?

—Que no te entiendo. Nunca lo he hecho. Y ahora menos. ¿Hace cuánto que vives con ese africano? ¿Puedes siquiera explicarme por qué me hiciste lo que me hiciste?

Sus ideas no tenían orden y sus preguntas tampoco. Shindou se le quedó mirando. Después bajó los ojos, se acercó un poco a él y le susurró algo ligeramente en el oído.

—Estoy borracho y temo vomitar…

Tsurugi le escuchó con atención. Sonrió. Y después se echó a reír.

Shindou le miró como ofendido, pero también parecía que estaba demasiado mareado como para poder sostener una cara de ofendido por demasiado tiempo (o cualquier clase de emoción por demasiado tiempo), así que después se volteó y su expresión se tranquilizó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —susurró ahora el de ojos cobre cerca de su oído. Entonces le besó la mejilla. Shindou no tuvo reacción alguna. Tsurugi volvió a besarle. Shindou volteó el rostro y nuevamente se acercó a su oreja.

—Urupa me dijo que sería buena idea que hablara contigo. Pero así no es como me lo imaginaba.

Entonces giró el rostro solo para que Tsurugi pudiera volver a acercarse también a su oreja y responderle.

—¿Cómo te lo imaginaste? Conociéndote, seguro que querías una horrenda escena dramática, ¿verdad?

Shindou le echó una mirada de fastidio. Tsurugi sonrió, porque era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Sí, por ese momento, todo se le hizo tan familiar.

Shindou se aproximó otra vez, pausó un momento, y entonces le dijo con una serena claridad:

—Voy a vomitar.

Y se levantó, con mucha dignidad, se fue a uno de los cubículos recién desocupados, y Tsurugi le escuchó lanzar medio estómago dentro. Cuando Shindou salió y se fue al lavabo a lavarse, Tsurugi notó de reojo que la pareja se detenía, y entonces la chica, que estaba encima de su ligue, le tomó con una mano del brazo y, con la sonrisa más sincera y decidida del mundo, le dijo:

—Ve por él, tigre.

Tsurugi sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a buscar una servilleta para dársela al pianista cuando terminara de enjuagarse.

* * *

… _Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know  
Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control  
You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold  
I want the good life  
Every good night you're a hard one to hold_

Cause you don't even know  
I can make your hands clap  
Said I can make your hands clap

_(…)_

_I'm like a stranger, gimme me danger  
All your wrongs and your rights…_

_(… Que alguien salve su alma porque han estado pecando en esta ciudad que conozco  
Demasiados problemas, todos estos amantes te hicieron perder el control  
Eres como una droga para mí, un lujo, mi azúcar y oro  
Quiero la buena vida  
Todas las noches eres difícil de atrapar_

_Porque ni siquiera sabes  
Puedo hacer a tus manos aplaudir  
Dije que puedo hacer a tus manos aplaudir_

_(…)_

_Soy como un extraño, dame peligro  
Todas tus equivocaciones y tus aciertos…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El orgullo y la dignidad muchas veces son cosas inútiles que nos inventamos en detrimento de nuestras relaciones interpersonales._**

**_Hora del aviso:  
El 17 de noviembre (es decir, en tres días) saldré de viaje y estaré fuera por dos meses. En este tiempo he decidido que realmente no podré escribir nada, por lo que estaré desaparecida del mundo del fanfiction durante ese período. Cuando regrese iniciaré un trabajo nuevo, además de mi sidejob as a freelance translator y otros dos proyectos que tengo en puerta, de modo que incluso aunque regrese, seguramente no empezaré a escribir de inmediato. Este es el motivo por el que quería finalizar con TTF cuanto antes. Debido a esto, el próximo capítulo será el último de TTF. Lo publicaré mañana._**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo :)_**

**_Au revoir !_**


	131. Song 131: Twenty years

**Notas de la Autora: **Queridos míos, ¡qué lejos hemos llegado! Más de 100 capítulos, más de dos años... y por fin TTF se nos termina.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :) si me conocen, sabrán que habrán notas kilométricas al final.

¡Los quiero!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 131. Twenty years**

(/watch?v=EipGZpAUBws)

El ruido en todas partes, las multitudes de gente pasando de lado a otro, los brindis, el baile, el alcohol, la vida… la fiesta había estallado en Orkastell desde el instante en el que se habían abierto sus puertas. Y Rococo admiraba cada detalle de la decoración, de la animación, de la ambientación, porque sentía que detrás de cada uno de ellos estaba esa persona a la que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Se aproximó a la barra. Vio al barman. Extendió los boletos. El barman apenas le miró cuando los tomó, pero luego su mirada inmediatamente volvió a dirigirse hacia él, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y ahora quisiera confirmar que en efecto lo había visto. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en él al tiempo que un relámpago artificial hacía su aparición, iluminando todo el salón. Tetsukado parpadeó y, haciendo una mueca indescifrable, se acercó y se inclinó sobre la barra, llamando al africano.

—Dime en qué mesa estás y yo haré que les lleven sus bebidas. Hay unas escaleras junto a los baños, sube por ellas y toca en la primera puerta de la derecha.

Rococo le miró un segundo.

—Es esa, la que está cerca de la columna con los dibujos de barcos. Son cuatro —dijo, apuntando al sitio. Tetsukado asintió y volvió a hacerse para atrás, retornando a su tarea como si nada relevante hubiese sucedido. Rococo tan sólo le miró un momento antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al sitio que le había sido señalado.

"_Espuelas de caballero de color azul cobalto". _Shin sonrió, sirviendo dos cervezas, porque cuando la luz del relámpago iluminó el cabello de Rococo Urupa todo le quedó estúpidamente claro y supuso que su maratón por la ciudad buscando las dichosas flores no había sido tan sin sentido después de todo.

—¡Cucúuu!

Rococo no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad el grito a causa del ruido, pero lo que sí captó fueron los dos brazos que se envolvieron a duras penas alrededor de su cuello –a duras penas porque Touko era bastante más bajita que él, igual que Fidio lo fue siempre, y un déjà vu extraño se le metió en las entrañas–.

—Sabía que tendrías que estar por aquí, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó la chica de cabello de chicle con una sonrisa gigante. Rococo se volteó hacia ella y le respondió a la sonrisa.

—Muy bien gracias a mi doctora favorita —respondió y la abrazó por la cintura—. ¿Bailas?

Los dos se pusieron a dar unas cuantas vueltas estúpidas por el bar, sin hacer caso siquiera al ritmo de la música e inventándose melodías propias. A Urupa le fascinaba mirar a los ojos lapislázuli de Touko, y cuando un relámpago se los iluminó con más fuerza, él sonrió.

—Cucú —dijo de pronto la alemana, mirándolo atentamente y deteniéndose. Rococo paró también y la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Has notado que tu cabello tiene el mismo color que todas esas flores? —hizo una seña con las manos para abarcar el bar. Y Rococo lanzó una mirada amplia, viendo las espigas que resaltaban en medio de todas las mesas. Sonrió.

—¿Has venido a darme un mensaje, amor mío? —le preguntó Rococo a la chica. Ella ladeó la cabeza. Rococo la miró y volvió a sonreír, con mucha más alegría de la que Touko jamás le había visto—. Tengo algo pendiente por hacer. Dime a donde tengo que regresarte para que no te roben.

Rococo terminó devolviéndola a los brazos de su novio, quien había estado mirándolos con atención y sólo había evitado intervenir porque le pareció que sabía bien quién era esta persona, aunque era la primera vez que le veía.

Rococo se dirigió a los baños. Por ahí, efectivamente, vio unas escaleras oscurecidas, con unas luces de neón arriba, en el primer receso, que declaraban que ahí tan sólo debía subir el personal autorizado.

Pues Urupa era personal autorizado, al parecer, así que ascendió por las escaleras indicadas y, tras subir por dos conjuntos de ellas, llegó finalmente a un pasillo con varias puertas. Vio la primera de la derecha y se acercó para tocar. Aunque el ruido de la música llegaba hasta aquí, no lo hacía con tanta fuerza.

—Adelante —dijo una voz grave desde adentro. Y Urupa sonrió.

* * *

A Windy Faster le encantaba emborrachar a la gente y eso era algo que Takuto Shindou estaba aprendiendo esta noche en particular. Goushu y Ryuu no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo hacer lo que quería, diciéndole a Shindou que todos habían tenido que pasar por ello, porque era una especie de "iniciación" para los compañeros de cuarto. Así que cada vez que alguien pasaba con una botella de vodka o de tequila ofreciendo chupitos gratis, Windy se pedía dos. Uno para uno de ellos (los compañeros viejos) y otro para Takuto (el nuevo).

Shindou terminó hecho mierda demasiado pronto.

Goushu lo acompañó al baño, donde lo primero que el castaño hizo fue ir a sentarse sobre el mueble de espera.

—Déjame aquí, por favor. Regreso en un rato —le pidió Takuto al otro. Goushu le estudió.

—¿Estás seguro?

El castaño asintió.

—No estoy tan mal. Sólo necesito reposar un rato.

Goushu supuso que si Takuto seguía tan consciente como para usar la palabra "reposar", tenía que estar bien, así que asintió y le dijo que, de todas formas, volvería en quince minutos si para entonces Takuto no había regresado a la mesa. El músico asintió y le agradeció. Después se acomodó ahí. Echó apenas una mirada a la pareja que estaba comiéndose a besos y caricias junto a él, y en eso estaba cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que veía una silueta familiar aparecerse.

Y sí. Y estaba ahí. Y era una especie de broma, ¿verdad? Takuto se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. No podía huir. No lo suficientemente rápido y tampoco sería lo más prudente, porque sentía que su estómago iba a volcarse sobre sí mismo en cualquier instante. Así que no le quedó más opción que quedarse ahí hasta que Tsurugi le encontró.

* * *

—¡Me he conseguido un nuevo novio!

A Ranmaru casi se le va el aliento cuando vio al susodicho _nuevo novio. _Es que Diossantoeraenormeeibaadestruirasuamigoencachitostanpequeñosquenoibaapodervolverajuntarlo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó y le arrojó una mirada a sus amigos, que también se habían quedado un poco impresionados, pero entonces…

—¡Fiesta! —con la 'a' alargada como una onda expandiéndose por el mar. Dylan levantó su Hurry-ale y el otro tipo respondió, con su Tornaron. Brindaron y bebieron. El tipo había sido oficialmente aceptado dentro del grupo. Ranmaru suspiró.

—Oye, ¿cómo va a hacerlo con ese gigantón? —le preguntó Kariya disimuladamente, acercándose a su oído.

—Intentemos no imaginarlo —pidió el belga y luego procedió a poner su sonrisa más políticamente correcta para ir a entrevistar al tipo.

Se llamaba Teres y era argentino. Tenía los bíceps más grandes que Ranmaru había visto en su vida y unos ojos salvajes pero bonachones –extraña combinación–. Era guapo, a su modo, con su cabello largo y ondulado y facciones cuadradas. Aphrodi parecía una muñequita junto a él. Pero bueno. _"Para esta noche supongo que funciona" _determinó el belga y el brindis de la siguiente ronda de Saginuma Osamus tuvo un vaso más.

* * *

Cuando Kidou, Endou, Ichinose y demás miembros _machos alfa _del equipo de fútbol vieron a Goenji aparecerse con una copa del coctel más _gay _del bar, se soltaron a reír. Ninguno notó como a Fubuki se le iluminaba la cara, pero el finlandés se levantó repentinamente de su silla, señaló el coctel y exclamó.

—¡Ryuuji!

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Kidou miró a su pareja. Goenji le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Lo quieres? Puedo ir por otro —ofreció el alemán. Fubuki aceptó alegremente. Después de eso, Kidou, Endou, Ichinose y demás miembros _machos alfa _del equipo de fútbol, incluyendo a Kiyama y hasta a Fudou, fueron y se pidieron todos el mismo coctel.

—¿Desde cuando salimos con chicas, chicas? —preguntó Natsumi, quien sostenía una cerveza rubia como toda una macha. Rika hizo una seña con las manos de que qué se le iba a hacer, Touko se encogió de hombros, y Aki y Fuyuka se rieron del asunto mientras se tomaban sus infantiles piñas coladas.

—¡Tomarse un coctel como este es prueba de masculinidad! —dijo Endou, y después la mitad de los chicos gritaron como bestias en mera temporada de apareamiento al tiempo que se metían el coctel dulcísimo y de colores a la boca—. ¡Ahora me siento todo un hombre!

Natsumi rodó los ojos, pidiéndole al cielo misericordia, mientras Rika y Touko se burlaban de ella.

* * *

Fey y Saru se salieron un momento del bar porque el menor ya se estaba agobiando un poco entre todo el griterío, el alcohol chorreado sobre él y las luces intermitentes. Saru se encendió un cigarrillo y lanzó humo fresco al cielo.

—¿Qué hora es en Australia ahora? —inquirió el más bajo, acercándose a su amigo/novio/loquesea (Fey estaba en proceso de darle al asunto un término más formal, pero de momento estaban bien como estaban), y tomándole de la mano libre para aprovechar su calor.

Saru intentó hacer los cálculos en su cabeza. Pero la verdad es que no recordaba de cuántas horas era la diferencia y, además, estaba borracho.

—No me lo sé, pequeño —dijo. Fey sonrió y miró al cielo.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Jou?

—Soñando con nosotros, quizá.

Fey se rio.

—¿Será que volvamos a verlo?

—Claro que sí. Aunque sea en cinco años, pero sí. Algún día te llevaré a Australia y lo visitaremos.

Fey miró cariñosamente a su amigo/novio/loquesea y le presionó la mano con más fuerza.

—¿Crees que se olvidará de todo?

Saru dejó salir humo y después negó con la cabeza.

—No, nadie se va a olvidar de nada. Todos nos vamos a acordar. Pero eso es lo que pasa con esas historias que vale la pena contar, ¿no crees?

Se fumó lo último de su cigarro y entonces volvieron a entrar.

* * *

… _There are twenty years to go,_  
_The best of all I hope._  
_Enjoy the ride, the medicine show._

_(…)_

_There are twenty years to go,_  
_The faithful and the low._  
_The best of starts, the broken heart, the stone._  
_There are twenty years to go,_  
_The punch drunk and the blow._  
_The worst of starts, the mercy part, the phone._

_(…)_

_There are twenty years to go._  
_A golden age I know._  
_But all will pass, will end too fast, you know._

_There are twenty years to go,_  
_And many friends I hope._  
_Though some may hold the rose some hold the rope._

_And that's the end and that's the start of it._  
_That's the whole and that's the part of it._  
_That's the high and that's the heart of it._  
_That's the long and that's the short of it._  
_That's the best and that's the test in it._  
_That's the doubt, the doubt,_  
_The trust in it._  
_That's the sight and that's the sound of it._  
_That's the gift and that's the trick in it…_

_(… Faltan veinte años_  
_Los mejores de todos, espero_  
_Disfruta el viaje, el espectáculo medicinal_

_(…)_

_Faltan veinte años_  
_El fiel y el bajo_  
_El mejor de los inicios, el corazón roto, la piedra._  
_Faltan veinte años_  
_El aturdido y el golpe_  
_El peor de los inicios, la parte de misericordia, el teléfono._

_(…)_

_Faltan veinte años_  
_Una edad dorada, lo sé_  
_Pero todo pasará, terminará demasiado pronto, lo sabes._

_Faltan veinte años_  
_Y muchos amigos, espero_  
_Aunque algunos pueden sostener la rosa, otros sostienen la soga_

_Y ese es el final y ese es el inicio de ello_  
_Ese es el entero y ese es la parte de ello_  
_Ese es el alto y ese es el corazón de ello_  
_Ese es el largo y ese es el corto de ello_  
_Eso es lo mejor y eso es la prueba en ello_  
_Eso es la duda, la duda,_  
_La confianza en ello_  
_Esa es la vista y ese es el sonido de ello_  
_Ese es el regalo y ese es el truco en ello…)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Las mejores historias no se olvidan nunca. Algún día les contaré a mis nietos de esa vez que dormí bajo un puente o esa otra vez que viajé en el baño de un tren (?). Y espero que TTF haya sido lo suficientemente buena como para que se lleven aunque sea alguna partecita de ella con ustedes y, en diez años, un día recuerden que es mejor ser uno mismo, como Ryuuji, mejor admitir los errores, como Shuuya, mejor ser un soñador, como Fidio, o perdonar, como Urupa, o seguir adelante, como Seiya, o amar incondicionalmente, como Hiroto. Vivan de tal forma que si al final de cada día tuviesen que mirarse frente al espejo sabiendo que ese ha sido el último día de su vida y se preguntaran, "¿me arrepiento?" La respuesta fuese "No"._**

Estoy muy agradecida con los que han seguido a esta historia de principio a fin. Es una sensación bonita finalmente terminar. Sé que muchas cosas han quedado en el aire. Si he de ser honesta, TTF debía tener 151 capítulos y no 131 (¿se acuerdan que el capitulo de "Taste the flesh" es el 76? Es porque era exactamente el que dividiría al fic a la mitad). Los últimos 20 capítulos debían ser capítulos de cierre para los personajes principales y un epílogo. Sin embargo, como ya saben me voy de viaje y estaré desaparecida un rato largo. Sabía que no iba a poder escribir los 20 capítulos restantes antes de irme y no me pareció bien hacerles esperar tanto tiempo por una continuación (ni me pareció tampoco que la gente fuese a seguir interesada en leer), de modo que finalmente este es el fin de TTF. Tengo mis versiones de lo que iba a pasar con cada quien, pero ahora ustedes son libres de imaginar sus propios finales. Creo que aquello que quise cubrir lo he cubierto, ya que TTF ha sido un viaje desde las cosas más tristes hasta las más bonitas que le pueden pasar a una persona. Viví mi propio huracán a mitad de la escritura de este fic y puedo decir que, cuando los huracanes se terminan y te pones a reconstruir por encima de todo lo que ha quedado destruido, a veces lo nuevo supera a lo viejo con muchos creces. A veces agradeces que el huracán haya pasado.

Amen mucho. A sí mismos, a la vida y a los demás, que no existe cosa mejor.

¡Los quiero y gracias!

_**Żegnaj! **_

_(Żegnaj es una palabra polaca que se usa para decir adiós para siempre o por un largo tiempo)._


End file.
